The Diary of Namine
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Namine has moved to New Twilight, hoping to start her own art studio for the biggest Art Industry in the city. When plans to live with her best friend is ruined, she is forced to live with two twin brothers. I smell Namine sandwich. Sora/Nami/Rox.
1. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts; woe is I."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone, Kiome here! I have a new Kingdom Hearts story up for you Kingdom Hearts fans! This fanfic is different from my current going on Roxas/Namine fanfic; which will be on hiatus for a while, due to my interest to this one I made up. This fanfic is a Roxas/Namine/Sora fanfic. As much as I love Roxas/Namine, I love Sora/Namine as well; I'm sorry Roxas/Namine fans, but it's true. I love the thought of a love triangle between the three of them. Don't worry, this fanfic doesn't have any threesome, even though it's rated M, just a love triangle that's going to drive you crazy. In other further announcements, I don't know whom Namine is going to end up with by the end of this fic; it could be Roxas, or it could be Sora, who knows. With all that said; here is the first chapter!"

Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

Namine's plane had just landed on New Twilight's airport, her plane landing 12:00 pm at the dot, just like the pilot had said through the intercom. She had let out a sigh of relief, her nerves calming down; this was her first time being on a plane and she was frightened the whole way. Luckily, she had a safe flight, drawing the majority of the time in her sketchbook. She figured if she drew, she could get her mind off of her fear.

She had come from Destiny Island, taking a plane there to New Twilight City. Once she was cleared from the seat belt signal, she didn't waste any time in turning on her cell phone. She called her best friend Olette, making sure she was waiting for her at the arrival area; Olette and her boyfriend Hayner was suppose to pick her up from the airport.

Namine didn't get a signal though, and she had sighed in disappointment. In the meantime, she waited for everyone to get their stuff from the compartments above. She was at the window seat, so she didn't have a problem in waiting on her own.

While she was waiting, she was able to reflect why she was in New Twilight in the first place. She came here because she received an offer in establishing her own art studio here. She was really happy and ecstatic over the news when she received it back at Destiny Island. She didn't get to have an interview with the Art Industry of Alantica face to face; so she had mailed them a video instead, along with a CD that contained her artwork. Needless to say, she was accepted right away because of her extraordinary talent. The Art Industry of Alantica only accepted those who were the best. It was a tough competition, but she took the risk in participating in their application; fortunate enough, she was worthy to be accepted. She was hoping by accomplishing her dreams, she could one day open up her own show or gallery. Hopefully, by living with Olette and Hayner, she could accomplish her goal.

Finally, after much recap of why she was there, the aisle was clear for her to get her stuff. Although all she had was her book bag, which contained her traditional art supplies and electronic entertainment; in case she got bored in the plane. After she doubled check she had everything, she left the deserted plane, saying good-bye to the assistances and pilot as they welcomed her to New Twilight City.

Namine went through all the customs, going through clearance as an immigrant before meeting up with Olette and Hayner. After she was cleared with the help of her passport, Namine spotted the two from afar.

Hayner had already obtained her luggage, seeing as she had her name and address on it; the information listed Olette and Hayner's apartment building's address. Olette squealed when she saw Namine, running up to her and hugging her tightly, "Namine! It's been so long! I see you've grown up a little!" Namine blushed, becoming shy over what Olette was referring to.

Hayner sighed in annoyance, "Olette, give the girl some air. I'm sure she's still tired from her trip." She ignored him, which got him boiled up.

Namine giggled, finding it hard to believe that the two of them were getting married. Olette started grabbing onto Namine's book bag, "Here, let me hold that for you."

The young girl protested kindly, "No…I got it, Olette."

Olette already had the small package attached to her back though, speaking up cheerfully, "It's no problem at all, Namine." She then signaled them to start walking to the parking lot.

While they took the passageway to get there, Olette started to speak again, "I already dispatched a truck that picked up the rest of your luggage, since you're moving here. They're going to drop it off at the apartment building." Namine nodded, feeling glad that Olette was already taking care of her like she always did; not that she was irresponsible or lazy, it was just a nice feeling, like having an older sister who looked out for you.

Olette spoke as they crossed the street to the parking lot, "So, how was your flight? You must have been trembling like a kitten since it was your first time."

Namine shook her head, "I was terrified, but I ignored the feeling by sketching in my notebook."

The brunette responded with glee, "Really!? I need to see what you drew!"

Namine chuckled lightly, "I'll show it to you in the car." Olette nodded, coming to a halt as they neared the car.

Hayner popped open the trunk, hauling the suitcase inside the free space that was available. Olette placed the book bag next to Namine in the back seat, hoping for her to show her the drawings when they get inside. They all entered the car, Hayner reminding everyone to put on their seatbelts, or else he isn't driving. Namine did so politely, Olette producing a huff in annoyance as she did as well. After they were all settled in, he pulled out of the parking spot, making sure he was on the clear before driving off.

He drove out of the airport, giving Olette time to turn herself around from the front seat next to Hayner. She asked Namine excitedly, "So Namine, can I see your sketchbook now?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, "Sure." She unzipped the bag, taking out her brown covered sketchpad. She gave it to Olette carefully, hoping that the pages wouldn't rip out from there bindings. She took it with the same kind of gentleness, not wanting to ruin any of Namine's drawings.

Hayner took this time to turn on the radio, flipping through the channels as he found the station he was looking for. He kept the volume lowered as not to disturb their conversation. Olette flipped through the pages from the sketchbook, gasping in amazement after each page she turned. Hayner kept shifting his eyes to the road and each page Olette had turned, the both of them taking time in seeing the details Namine had put emphases on in creating.

He spoke in amazement, "Those are really good, Namine. No wonder you'll be working with professionals."

She blushed slightly from the comment, "Thank you, Hayner."

Not taking her eyes off the page she was on, Olette spoke, "Namine, this is really good. This one is my favorites so far, since it's colored." It was a scene from one of Destiny Island's beaches. Namine captivated the scene and had brought it to life with vibrant colors; she had used watercolor to fill out the white spaces.

Once again, Namine turned red from such praises, "Thank you."

Olette hummed happily, "I can't wait for you to start your own studio gallery. I bet it will be great when you do. You'll be like, the top artist in the whole city!"

Namine asked hopefully, "You really think?"

Hayner agreed with fiancé, "Yeah, definitely seeing you going up there."

Namine smiled, appreciating their enthusiasm and support. She soon expressed happily, "I'm glad I will be living with you guys until I do then." That's when both Olette and Hayner became quiet, the air becoming dense from their silent.

Olette stuttered, becoming uneasy, "Namine, honey, about that. We have some things to tell you." She looked at Hayner for help in explaining the situation, but he kept looking up ahead at the road, avoiding her. She glared at him for abandoning her, but looked at Namine who looked back with an innocent expression.

Olette had beads of sweat nervously appearing on her forehead, "Namine, you won't be living with us." There, she said it straightforward and bluntly.

Namine became confused, her eyes becoming uncertain, "What? I don't understand."

Hayner finally entered the conversation, "With Olette and I getting married, we won't have time for you to move in, or the room; if you know what I mean." He was hoping what he was saying was getting through to her; when it did, Namine became red as a tomato.

Olette quickly began to explain, finding Namine was getting the wrong idea, "No, Namine! It's not like that! It's just that Hayner and I really need this time to get things prepared for our wedding. Plus, the house is a disaster area with wedding plans. With the wedding taking place in four months, we really need time in figuring everything out."

Namine began feeling nervous, "Then; where will I be living?"

Olette smiled confidently, "Don't worry, Hayner and I figured everything out so that you could still be near us." She paused before continuing, "As we mentioned before, we live in a residence building. You see, there's a room available in one of the apartments there!"

Namine became skeptical, "A room?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you would have to be living with somebody else, but at least you'll have somewhere to live!"

Hayner spoke, making a right turn into the city, "We set up for you to meet with the guys today; to make sure you'll be a good roommate."

That's when Namine became REALLY doubtful, "Guys? As you mean-"

Olette smiled; though it wasn't reassuring, "Yeah; you'll be having two boys as your roommates." Namine became frozen as the words sank into her brain, causing her to become brain dead.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas shouted as he screamed at Axel's face, "I said NO!!"

The tall man pouted, "But Roxy! Why won't you let me be your new roommate?"

Roxas began counting down the reasons with his fingers, a clear throbbing vein appearing on his head, "One, you have your own apartment. Two, I'm not gay. Three, My brother and I have an interview today for a possible roommate already. Four, I'm not Gay. Five, I don't want you to be our new roommate. Six, I'm not Gay. Seven, if you didn't catch it the third time I mentioned it, I'm not **GAY**!!" He screamed the last word with extreme anger, glaring at Axel who continued to pout at him.

At this time, Sora walked into the kitchen, his guitar strapped onto his back and a piece of cookie in his mouth. He dropped his cookie though, astonished to see Axel, "You again!?"

Roxas glared at his twin brother, "You! You left the door open again, didn't you!?" He then pointed at Axel, "That's how he got in here!"

Sora protested, "No I didn't! I made sure to close it and lock it this time." They both turned to Axel who pulled out a spare key that was identical to the one they possessed to their apartment; a wide grin was visible on his face.

They both produced ill expressions, Roxas soon boiling to the peak of his temper. He shouted, snatching the key away from Axel's hand, "GET OUT!!" Axel dashed out of the apartment, laughing with pure merriment as he closed the door behind him. Roxas quickly locked the door, putting the chain lock on it as well. He sighed, "We really need to put more chain locks here." Sora agreed, his cell phone soon ringing to the song 'Sanctuary' from Utada Hikaru.

Roxas became quiet as Sora flipped his phone open, "Hello. You guys are here already. Yeah, we'll come down and help. Yeah. Alright, bye." He closed his phone to hang up, placing it back inside his pocket.

Roxas asked, curious who was on the phone; although it was obvious, "Who was that; Hayner?"

The brunette male nodded, "Yeah, he said they're here." Roxas nodded, already heading towards the door to open it, but not after looking through the peek hole; he needed to be sure it was safe for him to walk outside without being tackled by Axel's 'endearment' towards him. Seeing how it was safe to step out, he opened the door, turning back to his brother, "Well, lets go." Sora nodded, following after his younger twin.

The deal with Sora and Roxas was simple; they're twin brothers who are trying to succeed their dreams in Twilight City; the place you want to be if you want to make it to the top. They both lived in a three room apartment for a couple of years now, the extra room being nothing more than a storage room; that is, until now. After sometime, both brothers finally decided to clean out the room and try to find anyone who was sane enough to live with them. So far, they had not succeeded in doing that.

The first person they lived with was Sora's ex-girlfriend, Kairi; which ended tragically after Sora found out she was sleeping with his best friend, Riku. After that fiasco, they had some guy named Luxord who had a gambling debt problem move in with them. Discovering that he couldn't pay a ¼ of the rent, they had kicked him out admittedly. The next person they had, they didn't even want to remember. The last guy that had moved in with them was named Sephiroth, a man who turned out to be a serial killer. Luckily, they discovered this 'little' information from their friend Pence; who actually watched the news and informed the danger they were in. The guy was arrested, Roxas and Sora deciding to watch the news for now on.

It wasn't until recently that Hayner and Olette, their friends from down the hall, mentioned a friend of Olette's who needed a place to stay. Both boys agreed in seeing the girl, hoping she would be the roommate they've been looking for. They didn't know her name yet, or what she looked like; the only thing they knew was that she was Olette's best friend since they were young. They may have also heard a little on what the girl was trying to achieve, respecting her talent and strive. Who knows what was to be expected, both were desperate to get a roommate; not to just pay the rent, but someone to fill the gaping space in the free room they had.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine had stayed in the car when Olette and Hayner had parked, the both of them leaving to check if her luggage arrived. She couldn't believe the predicament they had put her in. She was going to have to live with two complete strangers, the both of them being boys no less!! Olette and Hayner explained that the two of them were good friends of theirs, saying how they were trustworthy. Namine scoffed though, not feeling comfortable with the idea at all. She discovered that both boys were twins, their names being Roxas and Sora. Hayner explained to her that they were identical twins, but that they possessed some attributes that were considered their own. He also said if anything, him and Olette were just down the hall if she experiences any problems with living with them.

She closed her eyes, contemplating a way to get out of this, but she figured this was as easy as it would get for her in finding a place to stay; and the rent wasn't bad either, according to Olette. Hayner already told Namine to be careful in the city, and that not everyone and everything was kind here. She took it to heart, deciding she needed to stop being naïve like she usually was and become more confident in herself. Namine's train of thoughts was cut short when she heard a soft knock on the window beside her. She turned her attention to see Hayner, who was motioning for her to get out of the car. She complied with his demand, unlocking the door and stepping out of the vehicle carefully. She took her book bag and strapped it on her back; ready to follow Hayner to wherever they needed to go.

As they began to walk towards the truck where her luggage was, she noticed two handsome looking boys who were already bringing stuff inside the building. They looked almost identical; she presumed they were her future new roommates. Namine took this time to become panicky, hiding behind Hayner as they walked forward.

She spotted Olette, who was conversing with the two young looking boys. Hayner called out to them, Namine flinching from the sudden attention that was about to be drawn in on her, "Hey, look who decided to join us!" She could have killed Hayner if she had the backbone to do it.

Sora, Roxas, and Olette turned to them, attempting their search to find the girl as she tried to blend in behind Hayner's back. Sora seemed to chuckle with amusement towards the girl's antics, Roxas crossing his arms and quirking a brow with similar amusement.

Hayner stepped sideways unexpectedly for Namine, making her gasp out in shock as she was spotted. Olette laughed, walking towards her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Roxas, Sora, this is Namine. She's the girl Hayner and I were talking about to move in with you guys."

Namine blushed timidly, not use to such attention, but she knew she had to step it up a bit, "Hello, nice to meet you both. I hope I qualify in being your new roommate."

Sora greeted her happily, "Hey Namine, nice to meet you too. I'm Sora by the way; and this skater boy beside me is my twin brother, Roxas." Roxas didn't greet himself yet, he just examined the girl in front of him, admiring her curves; but that wasn't what caused him to be interested in her.

Sora coughed, "Roxas!"

He snapped out of his trance, glaring at his older twin, "You're only older than me by two minutes. Anyway…" He scratched behind his neck shyly, "Like Sora mentioned, I'm Roxas; nice to meet you Namine." He pulled out his hand, which Namine gratefully shook with her own hand.

Olette clapped her hands together joyfully, "Well, now that we got the introductions down and settled. Namine, why don't you come with me and Hayner, so we can show you where are apartment number is and where you'll be staying; that is-." She turned to Roxas and Sora, wondering if they decided in accepting Namine to be their new roommate.

They stared back at her, Sora speaking with a big grin on his face, "Why the hell not! In the meantime, Roxas and I will bring your stuff up for you Namine. We'll put it in your room."

She smiled thankfully at Sora, "Thank you, Sora. You're very kind."

He nodded, applying his grin to become bigger, "No problem, anything for my roomie." Olette, Hayner, and Namine entered inside the large residence building, taking the elevator inside to the top floor.

When they were gone, Sora smiled cheerfully, "Well, she's cute."

Roxas agreed, already picking up boxes to bring up inside the building, "Yeah, best look out for that one. She's a country girl and may not know how to survive in the city like we do."

Sora nodded, also picking up some luggage off the sidewalk, "Hope she'll like us; I don't want us to be bad roommates and all." Sora entered inside the building, making sure none of Namine's belongings were outside before entering.

Roxas was behind him, holding the last number of packages that had Namine's name on it, "We'll take it slow, that way; we can get to know each other. I don't want to have to find another roommate. God knows how I don't want Axel as a roommate."

Sora chuckled from the thought, entering inside the building with Roxas, "Yeah, let's try and keep this one."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Do you like? I know the chapter was short, but I promise to make the next one longer. It's a Roxas/Namine/Sora fanfic folks; and just because I like Roxas/Namine a lot doesn't mean they might end up together. You're all going to have to read and find out how this story will develop. Also, other characters will be introduced in the story, so don't think these guys will be the only ones. Another note to take is, there will be no Sora/Kairi or Roxas/Kairi in this fic; it's a love triangle, and I'm sticking with it. I'm going to have my eye on this fanfic for a while, enjoying the plot that I made for it. There will be drama, BELIEVE ME. And now, please, please, please, please review! I really need some feedback on this chapter, considering it's the first one."


	2. The Escapade

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Here's another chapter! I was bored and had nothing to do, so I worked on the next chapter already. Hopefully, you guys will give me your opinion and review! (Smile)"

Chapter 2 The Escapade 

Namine had said good-bye to Hayner and Olette as they entered their own apartment. They wanted to leave her alone so she can start unpacking her things in her room in Sora and Roxas's apartment. She started to walk down the hall, becoming shock when she saw Sora there waiting for her.

Sora spoke, a grin plastered on his face, "Hey, Namine! We already placed your things inside the apartment. We didn't put them in your room yet though, because we thought you might want to organize your own boxes."

She nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Sora. I'll go start unpacking then." Sora walked next to Namine as they headed towards their apartment down the hall.

He gasped, startling Namine as they got there, "Oh! Almost forgot!" He pulled out what seemed to be a key, "This is yours, Namine. I didn't want to forget giving it to you when you start unpacking." She took the key as Sora placed it gently into her hands.

They stood there for a while, the light brush from their hands sending a fluttery tingle through them. Sora chuckled, "Sorry about that! We should get you inside." Namine stood frozen; Sora's words slowly downloading into her brain. She finally shook it off as he opened the door for her with his own key. She silently thanked him, realizing from the golden glow that was penetrating through the kitchen, and attached living room, that it was late in the evening already.

Namine whispered with a sigh, "It's gotten so late. It's probably going to take me all night to get things settled in." She sighed again, closing her eyes unpleasantly, "Just when I told Olette I was going to come with her and Hayner in the morning to see the city."

Sora noticed Namine's dilemma, picking up a box from her luggage, "Well then, I'll help you. Roxas will be cooking dinner anyway, since he's the better chef. In the meantime, I'll help you get settled into your room."

She smiled, "That would be very helpful."

Sora took off towards her room down the hall, whistling along the way with a smile. Namine charged herself up to pick up one of her boxes, pumping her fists with determination; it was at this time she didn't notice Roxas looking at her strangely by the laundry room's hallway.

She began to pick up one of the heavier boxes, feeling guilty in making Sora help her in her own labor. She was quite simple with her room usually, but most of the stuff she had brought with her to New Twilight was her art materials. Unfortunately, Namine wasn't as strong as she thought she was; as soon as she had lifted the box, she began to tumble forward from the heavy weight. With quick reflexes that always seemed visible in Roxas, he sprang forward and caught the box from falling miserably onto the floor, as well as Namine.

Namine flinched in horror, waiting for the impact she was about to face; but the fall never came. She lifted her head slowly, catching the deep blue eyes of Roxas's. She thought it was funny that for twins, Roxas's eyes seemed the most comforting, and she felt safe just by staring at them.

They stood there for awhile, that was until Roxas coughed uncomfortably, "Um, are you alright, Namine?"

She nodded slowly, letting go of the box as Roxas took hold of it firmly. She spoke, placing her hands protectively in front of her chest, "Thank you, Roxas." She felt silly from saying 'thank you' so many times that day.

He sighed irritably, "You really shouldn't take such heavy objects; you could hurt yourself." She took another box from the side; one she could handle.

She spoke timidly, avoiding his stern gaze, "Right, I'm sorry about that."

He spoke, already clearing out of the way as he headed towards the hall, the box still in his hands, "Hurry up, I'll help with this one, but you got to tell Sora if he can carry the heavier boxes for you to your room. I need to start cooking." He sighed once more, disappearing into the hall, Namine becoming oblivious towards the redness that appeared over Roxas's cheeks. She thought it was from anger towards her weakness, but if only she knew it was over the close contact they just had.

It was at that time Sora entered back inside the room, a smile still visible on his face, "Well, the first box is delivered. Roxas is placing another one in there right now; he said he'll start cooking right after that, saying you might be starving from eating airplane meals."

He chuckled from the comment, finding it to be true, "Anyway, which box do you want me to carry, Namine?"

She spoke, walking towards him with box in hand, "Sora, if you wouldn't mind; can you carry those over there for me?" She felt unsure asking him to do this, but Roxas was right; she needed the helping hand of someone stronger than her. She nudged her head towards the boxes near the door, "Those are the heavier ones. I can't pick them up on my own, if you wouldn't..."

Sora already began picking one up, speaking as he did so, "Don't worry, I got it."

He smiled, walking right passed her and into the hall, Roxas soon walking out of it. He took a spare glance at Namine who followed after Sora. He stood still for a moment, before continuing over to the kitchen, taking out the pots and pans. He was getting ready to make some spaghetti and meatballs for their new roommate, lyrics running in his head.

Sora and Namine finished placing the boxes away into her room. She sat down on one of the steadier boxes, taking a break. Sora left to check if dinner was done; sensing the aroma of food as his stomach growled. He came back, placing himself against the door, "Dinner is almost done; he's just setting the plates and silverware out right now. We'll be having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, which will be good if it's Roxas making them." Namine gave a light chuckle, finding Sora's light-hearted behavior to be comforting; she felt more at home just from his cheerfulness.

She got off the box, turning around and opening its contents out. Sora asked curiously, "Unpacking already?"

She nodded, "Yes, I need to hurry if I'm going to have to wake up early in the morning to meet with Olette and Hayner. Especially since I don't have a bed, it will make things rather difficult."

He jumped in, already making an offer, "You can sleep on my bed, Namine." She turned to him and blushed immensely, taking his suggestion to a different level to what he meant.

Sora blushed as well, elaborating towards his words, "I mean, I could sleep on the couch, there's no problem. I'll lend you my bed until you can get your own."

Her blush faded as she smiled warmly, "I appreciate that, Sora."

Just soon after, they heard Roxas call out for them, "Dinner is ready! Come on and eat!" They got up from their positions, heading down the hall and into the kitchen. Namine planned to eat fast, wanting to get everything unpacked and ordered into her new room as soon as possible.

They entered the kitchen, finding the spaghetti and meatballs already plastered onto three plates. Roxas was setting the silverware down before he took notice of Sora and Namine. Namine giggled to find an apron on Roxas, Sora chuckling beside her. Roxas ignored them, untying the apron and placing it on a hook that was nailed into the wall of the kitchen.

He spoke, already sitting himself down, "Well, go on and eat." They all sat down, Roxas and Sora sitting across from each other, while Namine sat between them from the side chair.

It was quiet for a while, which made Namine very nervous. She felt like she had to strike up some conversation; maybe get to know them more, but she didn't know what to say.

Finally, Sora was the one who spoke, "So Namine, we hear you're quite the artist." She paused from her eating, feeling a bit shock from the sudden break of silence; well if you didn't count the sound from the humming refrigerator and moving silverware.

She nodded, giving a warm smile, "Yes, that's true. I'm hoping with my talent I could start my own gallery here in New Twilight with the most productive art industry of the world."

Roxas spoke, placing his fork down, "You don't mean Alantica; do you?"

She nodded, "That's the one."

Roxas's eyes widened in admiration and amazement, "You must have real talent if you were accepted there."

She blushed, "It's nothing too serious. Art is more of a passion to me than something I could abuse in getting money. I'm hoping though, with opening my own gallery, I can express my emotions more to people." Roxas nodded, finding her ambition to be quite naïve, but respectful at the same time.

After explaining about herself a little, Namine gained some courage to ask, "So, what about the two of you? What do you guys do for a living?"

Sora answered, feeling glad that she was curious, "Well, Roxas and I are part of a band called Kingdom Hearts! I'm the guitarist in the group! Roxas, of course, is the lyrics writer and singer in our group!" Namine looked impressed; turning to Roxas whose face was red with embarrassment.

She smiled angelically towards Roxas, which caused him to lose his breath, "It's really nice that you have that type of passionate talent, Roxas."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "It's nothing special really. I mean Sora and I made the band together, along with our friends who are a part of it."

She asked, "So, what type of music do you guys play?"

They both mimicked their answer together, "Rock." She giggled from their ability as twins. Sora spoke, smiling with a big grin, "Well, we try altering ourselves a lot. That way, we can get more people to be interested in our band, giving them music they will all like or are interested in."

Namine agreed, "That's a smart idea."

Roxas spoke, already finishing his plate, "We're trying to become a hit band for the music industry; we believe by performing ourselves in small concerts and areas we can achieve our dreams here in New Twilight City."

Sora continued, "Hopefully, we can become a full-fledge band that would get everyone to love us and have our own record."

Namine finished her last bite before speaking, "I really hope you guys do."

Sora replied, "Same to your gallery, Namine."

By the time it was eight o'clock at night, everyone had finished eating their food. Sora sat himself on the couch, watching the TV mindlessly as he sprang a few cords on his guitar. Namine insisted on helping Roxas with cleaning the table and washing the dishes, which Roxas thoughts was unnecessary since he did it all the time.

He was washing the dishes in the sink, giving them to Namine as she dried them off and put them in the basket. She took this time to compliment Roxas, "You cook very well for a guy; one of the best meals I had for a long time."

He scoffed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

She felt nervous that she insulted him, "No, it's just that I'm surprise to find a guy who can cook well as you; you don't see many guys who actually enjoy cooking, most of them are gay." Realizing what she just said, Namine began to become flustered, "I mean! Um, not that you are…" Roxas placed a soap-covered hand on Namine's trembling one. For some odd reason, it made her stop shaking instantly, but somehow it made her shiver more at the same time; it was a very unusual feeling indeed.

She gazed up at him, finding a small smile on his face, "It's alright; I know what you're trying to say; sort of." After that, he went back in washing the rest of the dishes, "I could handle the rest. Why don't you go and unpack the rest of your stuff."

Namine placed the last dish in her hand in the basket, "Are you sure?"

He placed a plate away, "Yeah, I'm sure."

She stepped back, "I'll let you finish then."

She left the kitchen, her heart still beating fast from the soft touch she received from Roxas. It was weird how intimidating he could be, and yet, kind and timid. She felt like there was more to him than meets the eye, more that she wanted to know.

She walked towards the sofa, watching Sora as he played his guitar freely, "Goodnight Sora. And thank you for lending me your bed tonight; I'll make sure to buy my own tomorrow."

He nodded off his hand at her, "Don't worry about it, take all the time you need in getting your bed." She nodded, blushing from his kindness.

She left the living room, heading down the hall towards her new room. She still needed to unpack some things before she could call it a night.

Roxas had finished cleaning the kitchen, which took him longer than he intended to because he had to throw out the trash. When he finally finished, he walked inside the living room and sat down next to Sora. He was watching MTV, seeing one music video after another.

Roxas asked, "So, you're sleeping on the couch tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah, since Namine is our new roommate, I thought it would be nice to lend her my bed until she can get her own."

Roxas was skeptical, "Is that all?"

Sora knew what he was implying, "Okay, so maybe I have some sort of attraction for her. I don't know; she kind of looks like Kairi, but not at the same time." He took deep thought in what he said, "Not that I'm looking at her as some type of Kairi clone. Namine seems unique in her own way, I'm glad she moved in with us." He played a short tune with his guitar, "I just want to make her feel at home."

Roxas didn't pay much attention towards Sora's words, only that he too thought it was nice to have Namine live in with them.

He was shaken out of his trance as he heard Sora speak, "Hey, did you write something new for our next song?"

He shook his head, "No, not really." He looked at the music video that was currently playing on the television, Namine flashing in his mind, "But; I think I've just been inspired."

After flipping through channels with Sora, Roxas found his twin brother fast asleep. He had his guitar slipping little by little from his hands as he made himself more comfortable. Roxas took this time to grab the guitar before it fell and broke to the floor; he didn't want to pay for it if it did.

He left the TV on, but lowered the volume to it; Sora slept better knowing the TV was on, it was his own mantra.

Roxas left the living room, heading towards his own room to sleep for the night. His room was passed Namine's, which caused him to halt at her door when he saw the light still on. He caught sight of her sleeping on the floor, the upper half of her body using a small box as a pillow. He sighed, knowing she must have worn herself out from unpacking all her boxes and suitcases.

He looked around the room, seeing most of her things out in display already; some things were in a pile by one of the corners, he guessed it was because she didn't have any place to put them.

He walked across the room quietly, making sure the floor didn't creek and woke her up. He managed to reach her without being noticed, crouching down on the floor and putting his hands under her legs and back. He lifted her with ease, making her stir a little from her sleep as she woke up.

Namine took notice of Roxas with lazy eyes, her body becoming warm from his touch and hold on her. She thought she was dreaming, so with a soft sigh, she felt right back to blissful sleep in a matter of seconds. Roxas released a long exhale, never knowing he was holding his breath.

He turned around, heading towards the door and into the hallway. He watched to make sure he didn't bump Namine's head against the doorframe and the walls as he headed towards Sora's room; only finding it to be locked!

He whispered foul languages towards his brother, knowing he probably locked it from the inside; again. That's when he looked towards his room, finding his door to be completely open. Roxas soon came to a conclusion over his predicament; he would let Namine sleep on his bed, while he sleeps on the floor.

He walked down the hall and into his room, placing Namine on his bed carefully. She snuggled into the mattress right away, acting as if she was familiar with it as she smelled the shampoo and cologne that was from Roxas. He blushed from the way she eased herself into his bed, finding it to be adorable.

He sat himself on the floor by his bed, his room being much cleaner than Sora's. He could have opened the door if he wanted to, but he knew he couldn't when Namine was in his arms; plus he would have to get a knife to open the door and he didn't felt like going through all that. Anyway, it didn't matter, seeing as Namine was comfortable sleeping on his bed.

As he got himself comfortable, he grabbed a black and white checkered throw pillow that was by the foot of the bed. He placed his head on it as he began to drift off into darkness. He stopped and took a glance at Namine first before he did, smiling to himself as she snuggled into his pillow. He laid himself back down, finding the floor not to be too bad as he thought he did, lyrics to a new song forming around his head as he dreamt.

End Chapter

_Special Thanks_

_For reviewing last chapter!_

_Minokey (2)_

_SimplyMagic-x_

_cutiekuki_

_DamnBlackHeart_

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, here's the second chapter; I didn't revise it yet, so I'm hoping to go back and fix my mistakes before I update Chapter 3. Right now, I just focused on getting this up ASAP. Sorry if the chapter was short, I promise next chapter would be longer! I'm trying to even out the love triangle after every chapter, letting Sora and Roxas get to know Namine better in their own way. I couldn't help but to end this chapter in a good note between Roxas and Namine, since I prefer them than Sora and Namine. Well, until next time. FYI, please review!!!! Reviews make me happy!"


	3. Laughter and Merriment

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom hearts!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, after updating my other KH fic, I felt in the mood to update my other one. I've been obsessing over Roxas and Namine lately that more fanfics have been jumping out of my head. But I have settled down, knowing having two RoxasxNamine fanfics is work enough. Anyway, sorry this one took awhile, but here it is! And since someone complained of the chapters being short, here's a long one for you!"

Chapter 3 Laughter and Merriment

Namine was the first to wake up that morning, her eyes squinting as light penetrated through the room. She soon became very alert when she realized it wasn't her room, considering she remembered falling asleep on the floor. She thought maybe this was Sora's room, putting her here from last night. However, that idea changed when she saw who was sleeping on the floor with a black and white, checkered pillow under their head.

She made a squeak of surprise, putting the pieces together from her memories last night. She flushed brightly, feeling embarrassed for having him look after her. She then looked at the time, wondering what time it was from the Mickey Mouse clock he had in his room. She let out another quiet squeak when she realized how late it was already. It was 11:00am and she was supposed to meet Olette and Hayner downstairs a half an hour ago.

With the rush in wanting to get ready as soon as possible, Namine leaped off the bed; only to trip over Roxas as she forgotten he was there.

Roxas grunted loudly in pain, aggravated that he was wakened up from his deep slumber. He looked up, both of his eyes slightly open, but that changed when he saw Namine on top of him. He blushed greatly as he felt her soft porcelain body on top of his, making him feel every naughty detail she possessed on her body. He quickly launched her off of him, feeling warm from such closeness.

Namine gasped from being thrown off, lifting herself up from where she laid. Roxas quickly apologized, but not as quickly as she did, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really late you see! I was supposed to meet up with Olette and Hayner a half an hour ago, and I was rushing, never looking where I was going obviously. And then-"

She was cut off when Roxas placed a large hand on top of her yammering mouth, "Wow, you talk a lot more when you're nervous. It's okay; go do what you have to do." She blushed madly from his touch, trying to ignore that fact in how warm it was.

She quickly got up as he took his hand away, "Sorry" She whispered again, taking off towards her room in a mad dash.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, what an interesting morning this turned out to be."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora woke up with the smell of pancakes. He licked around his lips slowly, knowing the aroma belonged to his brother's famous pancakes. He slowly got up, heading towards the open kitchen right away.

As soon as he sat down, Roxas spoke without turning around from his cooking, "Did you brush your teeth yet?"

Sora groaned, getting back up from his seat and walking down towards the hall; but soon, a thought hit him, "Wait, I left my door locked last night. Where did Namine sleep at?"

Roxas turned around with an irritable expression, "Where do you think?"

Sora gasped aloud, "Oh my God, Roxas. Did you really let her sleep on the floor last night!? I didn't think you were that cruel!"

Roxas shouted, "No, of course not, you idiot. I just let her sleep on my bed last night, while I slept on the floor!"

Sora stood quiet for a moment, "Oh, well, how was I suppose to know?"

Roxas sighed, turning back towards his pancakes, "Just go brush your teeth."

Sora nodded, "Hai, hai." But he stopped half way, "Hey, don't forget we have to go to the studio today."

Roxas nodded, "I'm just warning you not to cause any trouble." Sora ignored him, expressing a low growl.

Roxas strongly sighed in aggravation; it was bad enough that Riku was their manager, but Kairi so happened to be their technician as well.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine was fully dressed and ready before 11:30am hit. She rushed herself to the kitchen, already seeing Roxas and Sora eating. She noticed there was a batch of pancakes made for her on top of the kitchen table. She felt bad, knowing she couldn't probably eat all of it in time, "I have to be going. Um…"

Roxas continued eating, never looking up at her, "Sit down and eat. I already called Olette explaining you'll be late. She and Hayner went to get something to eat for themselves in the meantime."

She stood aghast, finding no other excuses to make as she sat herself down. Sora smiled, letting Namine know how good the pancakes were, "Trust me, Namine. You don't want to miss eating Roxas's famous Papou pancakes! They're delicious!"

She nodded, already taking a bite and humming towards how good it tasted, "You're right, it is good!"

Sora spoke, feeling lively, "You'll be having those for awhile too, so don't worry." They laughed as Roxas remained quite, eating and chewing silently as he listened to them.

After they finished eating, Roxas went to wash the dishes, not wanting to wash them later. Namine decided to wait for Olette and Hayner until they called her when they got back, sitting next to Sora on the couch as they watched TV. She asked, wondering what the both of them were going to do today, "So, what do you guys have planned?"

Roxas answered, drying his hands, "We're going to Destiny Studio today, recording our latest song. We'll be meeting the other members in our band there as well."

That's when Sora came up with an idea, "Hey Namine, why don't you come over later after you finish seeing the city with Olette and Hayner!" Roxas looked stunned for a moment, not liking the idea, considering he wasn't prepared for it.

She looked unsure, but she smiled in reassurance, "I don't know, I have to go shopping for a bed today. But, I'll see what I can do." Sora beamed at her, pleased with her answer. She smiled, feeling her phone vibrate from within her pants pocket as she leaned back. She checked her caller ID, seeing that it was Olette who was calling her.

She got up, waving goodbye, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys hopefully at the studio later." She soon turned to Roxas, "Thank you for letting me sleep on your bed, Roxas. It was very comfortable. Where did you get it?"

He answered, putting his hands inside his pockets; "I bought mine at Agrabah Palace. It's a pretty good place to buy some good comfy beds."

She smiled, heading towards the door so she wouldn't keep Olette and Hayner waiting, "Thank you, I'll make sure to go there and check it out." And with that, she opened the door and left.

Sora groaned, "Oh man, if only she would have slept on my bed. She would never want to get out of it."

Roxas crossed his arms upon his chest, "Already having perverted thoughts about our roommate, Sora?"

He glared at him, "Hey, don't start with me. It's bad enough I have to see Kairi and Riku today." He got up and left to get his guitar, signaling Roxas to do the same with his stuff.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine took the stairs as she felt it was a lot faster than taking the elevator. She spotted Olette and Hayner in the distant, already having a make out session as they waited for her. She walked up to them with a smile on her face and coughed loudly, "Um, I beg your pardon, but I believe this is a 'no making out' parking zone." Olette and Hayner broke away from their kiss automatically, blushing when they noticed Namine standing there.

Olette smiled, but gave a nervous frown, "Namine, so good to see your finally up. I guess this means we can go now." Hayner frowned, which made Namine laughed, as she knew he wanted to continue making out with his fiancé.

Olette clasped her hands together, "So, shall we get going?" They nodded, but stopped when they heard Olette's cell phone begin to ring. She picked it up admittedly, in case if it was something important that needed her attention. She noticed the name Aerith on her caller ID, Aerith being their wedding planner.

She gave Hayner and Namine a hold signal with her finger as she stepped away from them. It wasn't long before they both saw her expression turn into one of anger, her empty hand making frustrated gestures.

She practically shouted through the phone, "Well Aerith, you're going to have to fix that! I can't do anything about it; you're the wedding planner after all! Well, that's not my job! AH! Fine! I'll be over there right away!" She hanged up angrily, almost making the slider come off. She stomped her away over to Namine and Hayner, both having curious looks on their faces.

Namine asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

Olette fumed, "It looks like they got our wedding booked on the same day with someone else's. Not only that, the order I made for my wedding dress was taken by someone else, so now I'm going to have to find a new dress before our wedding! And if anything can't get any worse, there are other problems that need to be taken care of." Her face was bright red, showing her frustration towards the situation.

Hayner came up from behind her, placing his hands on top of her arms in order to soothe her stress away. She murmured, not knowing what to do, "I have to go over there. I need to get everything straighten out; but…" She looked at Namine.

Namine knew what she was getting at. She knew she felt bad in just ditching her so she can fix the mistakes from whatever this Aerith person did. Hayner gave a suggestion, "Well, why don't you go save our wedding while I take Namine."

She nodded her miserably, "Okay, although, I really wanted you to come with me. It is OUR wedding after all." Hayner understood, knowing how much his fiancé wanted to include him in their upcoming matrimony.

Namine fiddled with her lips, not wanting to ruin the couple's wedding plans than it already has. She spoke out, getting their attention, "Why don't the two of you go? I'm a big girl now; I can handle myself in the big city. I don't want to ruin your wedding than it already has; so go do what you got to do in order to fix it."

Hayner asked unsure, "Are you sure, Namine?" She nodded, confirming she was very sure.

Olette looked a little uncomfortable though, "I can't let you go off alone. You just moved here. And you don't know how dangerous it could get here. It's better if someone went with you." She was quiet for a moment before speaking out, "I guess we'll just have to plan another day."

They nodded, until Hayner came to realization, "Olette, Namine needs to get a bed today, though." Olette moaned, knowing he was right; but that was until something gave her an idea when she saw two familiar faces exit out of the apartment building.

Olette gasped with excitement, waving her hand frantically as she shouted out to them, "Roxas! Sora! Wait!" She rushed towards them, the other two following behind. Both twin boys came to a halt, turning to their group of friends as they held onto their equipment.

Sora gave a friendly smile as Roxas greeted, "Hey there, Olette. I thought you guys would have taken off by now."

She replied, her face becoming stern, "We had a bit of a set back. It seems that our wedding planner screwed us over, and Hayner and I need to go down and fix it. I was wondering, since you two don't really have to go to the studio right away; why don't you guys take our place in showing Namine around the city a little and getting her bed." She explained everything in one go, still having room to breathe.

Roxas became uncertain, bending his leg out in a slouch position as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I don't know, Olette. I was hoping to go to the studio early; so Sora and I can rehearse for our practice recording session today. Plus, we're supposed to meet up with Pence in another hour there."

Olette huffed, placing her hands on her hips with much irritation, "Roxas, are you really telling me that you're willing to leave a poor, innocent, fragile girl into the wilderness of Twilight City all alone? You heartless person, I never knew you could be so cruel!" She kept going along with her act as Hayner and Roxas rolled their eyes.

Namine shook her head, not wanting to bother the boys, "Olette, please. I can take care of myself. Sora and Roxas have other plans to take care of that is more important right now."

Sora whispered to Roxas, trying to reason with him "Oh, come on, Roxas. You know we really don't have to meet up with Pence until another three hours. Plus, look at her." He motioned towards Namine, finding her to be very considerate, not to mention sweet, "She's our new roommate; unless; you want her to sleep on your bed forever." Roxas blushed from Sora's comment, hiding it very well under his hood from his checkered design sweater.

He sighed petulantly, "Fine, we'll do it."

Namine refused, trying to convince everyone she was capable of handling herself, but Roxas wouldn't have it, "It's fine, really!" She tried to explain, but Roxas cut her off, "No, its fine from us. You're just going to have to deal with us for the day, Nami." Namine blushed from her newfound nickname, not knowing how to take it since she never had one before. Where did that nickname even come from? Oh that's right, from part of her name. She felt like slapping herself from her idiocy.

Olette grinned, finding Roxas's little endearment towards Namine adorable; but she dared not say that aloud in front of him. Hayner spoke, grabbing Olette's shoulder as he began leading them to the car, "Then, it's settled. We'll be seeing you later, Namine." The couple waved at her, entering inside the car with haste.

Olette brought down her window, waving at Namine and the twins as they took off slowly from their parking space, "We'll see you guys later tonight! Have a great day in the city, Namine!" Her voice drowned down as they sped off down the street.

Namine had tried to call out to them, a weak hand lifting up as if trying to reach out for them to come back. Her mouth opened and closed, feeling rather uncomfortable towards the situation a little. Not that; she didn't get along with them, but shopping with them after meeting just yesterday seemed weird to her. She sighed, wishing she wasn't acting like such a ditz in front of them.

She spoke inside her head, _'Okay Namine, enough with your rambling thoughts.'_ She slowly turned around, watching her two roommates as they waited for her patiently to leave her own little world.

Sora smiled, placing his hands on the back of his head, "Well, now that you're stuck with us, Namine. What do you want to do first?"

Roxas added, speaking after him, "Hurry and make a decision. We don't have all day to stall either." He didn't mean to sound rude, but it was the truth.

Namine bit her bottom lip, not knowing what she wanted to do, "Um…well…"

Roxas just stared at her, coming up with an answer for her, "How about we do this?" Sora and Namine looked at him as he caught their attention. He gave his suggestion, "Why don't we go get your bed; the place that I mentioned to you earlier delivers. So, we can tell them to drop off your bed later tonight, if anything. And while we do this, we can sightsee along the way."

Sora agreed, looking at Namine, "How does that sound to you?"

She nodded, finding it to be a reasonable plan, "It sounds great."

Sora pointed the way, giving an excited shout, "Follow us, then!" They all headed down the street, Namine keeping pace from behind Sora and Roxas.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine held onto her bag, holding her sketchbook inside incase she wanted to take it out and sketch something real quick. It would be great for her portfolio next week when she meets with Alantica Industry, as they requested to see if she had any new drawings to show them when they see her.

They began to pass the central square of New Twilight City, Namine taking in the golden sight of the tall buildings and beautiful bloomed Papou cherry trees. She felt itchy to draw, taking in the scenery as well as the bustling locals that were around them. It truly was paradise, its beauty captivating her from the structure of the dusk colored city. A light breeze picked up, blowing the leaves around Namine in a soft dance. It all made her smile with glee, making her feel more at home.

Sora chuckled, finding her astonishment and excitement engaging, calling out to her, as she was distracted from her sightseeing, "Namine, don't fall behind!"

She smiled, giving out a light chuckle as she called back, "Okay."

Roxas was careful though, knowing the danger that lurked in the corners of the city, "Stay close, Nami; wouldn't want you to get lost."

She nodded, catching up, "Right."

As she caught up to them, she realized Roxas called her by her newfound nickname again. She ignored it though, heat rising to her cheeks as she walked beside them.

It was at a certain point that Namine began to feel hungry again; it was lunchtime after all. She spotted a fancy café restaurant near by, the title of the café catching her interest, along with the menu of the specialties on the blackboard. She grabbed Sora's sleeve, making him come to a sudden halt with her, wondering what made her grab onto him all of a sudden.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry; but can we get something to eat."

Roxas became perplexed, containing an impatient look, "You ate not too long ago. We don't have time to waste." He looked at his watch, knowing him and Sora had to be at the studio later.

Sora tried to gain Roxas confidence as he defended Namine, "Come on, Roxas. We still have time to get something to eat." Roxas's stomach growled, making both Sora and Namine laugh, "Plus, something tells me your hungry too."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but we still should hurry." Sora nodded, heading over to the café restaurant with Namine across the street of the sidewalk.

Roxas knew Sora wasn't in a rush to head for the studio, considering Riku and Kairi was going to be there; and for that, he decided to give in, knowing how hard it still was for Sora to see them together. He also was beginning to develop a soft spot for a certain someone, even though he didn't realize it just yet. He didn't believe in love at first sight like Sora, so he didn't even want to go there. Roxas was a logical and realistic guy most of the time, and he knew better than to think it was anything more than a crush. Sora on the other hand was pretty much falling head over heels for their new roommate, probably because of his recent break-up though, as Roxas believed.

He found her cute, yes; but there was more than meets the eye. There was something about her that made him slightly intrigued, maybe even curious. He knew she had a lot to learn about the real world though; living in the islands wasn't going to prepare you for the city life. He had to make sure to keep an eye on her, make sure nobody took advantage of her. Even though he was the youngest out of the two, Roxas was the most responsible. Sora though could be overprotective at times, always feeling obliged in protecting anyone he deeply cared about. Although that may be true, Roxas was much more ruthless when it came to defending the person; never allowing anything to happen to them that may cause them harm. He was also not one to share, if you know what I mean.

As they neared the restaurant, Roxas started to panic as he read the name of it, spotting a certain someone he did not want to see through the window. He paused, making Namine turn around with concern, "Roxas, is there something the matter?"

Sora turned towards his brother, also wondering what was wrong. Roxas spoke lowly "Sora, don't you know who works here?"

He turned around, not recognizing the place, "No."

Roxas replied, "Read the café title." And so, he did.

Sora's face became blue with fear, "Oh no…" Namine was confused the whole time, not understanding what could penetrate the boys to hold such an ill expression.

She asked, becoming worried, "Guys, is there something wrong with this place in particular?"

Roxas answered, "You have no idea." As he looked at the window, he gave out a squeak of terror when the person through the window spotted him.

Sora really didn't have anything to fear for, unlike his brother; but he still hid behind Namine.

The door burst open from the cafe, the person already rushing towards Roxas who stood frozen in fright. The individual had blistering, red spiky hair that was pulled back, making it seem like he had a red porcupine on his head. He also contained dark emerald eyes that shined with glee in seeing Roxas. He seemed to be a worker at the café, judging from his uniform and apron.

The next action that took forth in front of her caused Namine to be in a daze. Before she knew it, the redheaded male had grabbed Roxas in a gripping hug, the blonde shouting out in distress. She couldn't help but laugh from the sight, finding a whole new side of Roxas that made him adorable. She only knew him as being quiet and stoic since her arrival, but this lighter side was a whole new outlook for her.

Sora had tried to pry the man away, yelling at him to stop, "Axel, stop! Not in public!" He admittedly let Roxas go, giving a huge grin at the boys.

He laughed, watching as Roxas stepped away from him, "That was fun; nothing personal, Roxas. I was only playing with you, even though I do find you cute as always." He growled at him, "Keep away from me, Axel." He chuckled, not finding his threat to be really terrifying.

It wasn't long until Axel caught Namine in his vision, _'So~… this is their new roommate. I must admit; she's quite the hotty. Although, nothing compared to my Larxene; 'oops'; shouldn't be thinking that right now.'_ He smiled warmly towards the platinum blonde girl, making her blush from his enticing vision. This perked Roxas's interest, considering the choice in attraction Axel held for him supposedly.

He pulled his hand out, "Hi there, you must be Sora's and Roxie's new roommate."

She nodded pleasantly, "Yes, I am. My name is Namine."

He grinned devilishly, "Namine, I'm going to have to memorize that." She soon became curious, looking at Roxas as he blushed and turned away from her.

She asked, not wanting to make her question sound so rude, "Um, are you and Roxas-"

Roxas had cut her off, his face mixing with that of pure embarrassment and anger, as he knew what she was about to ask, "I'm not gay! This idiot here just can't get the hint!"

Namine smiled, actually chuckling sweetly towards Roxas's reaction. This bothered Sora greatly, wanting to change the conversation as soon as possible. After all, he was the one who held attraction for the girl, at least; he believed himself in just being the only one.

Sora placed his hand behind his back, "So, are we going to get something to eat inside or what?"

Roxas shook his head, looking towards Namine, "Are you really THAT hungry?" He feared her answer, not wanting to be anywhere near Axel.

Namine nodded softly, feeling guilty in making Roxas come, "Yes, I'm sorry." Roxas shook his head, turning around, as he knew he was blushing from the sincerity in her voice.

Sora ignored him, "It's okay, Namine. We can still get some food."

Axel agreed, pushing the girl inside, "Yeah, there's no rush. You can try my famous dish here."

She gasped, becoming impress, "You're the chef here, Axel?"

He nodded with enthusiasm, "Yup, and my girlfri-I mean, my friend who is a girl owns the place. So she and I work together in the business of 'Dance of the Flames'. Now, let me get you something to eat!" They all entered inside, leaving Roxas outside to slump; truly, this girl was becoming a real pain for him, including Axel.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They all sat down by a round table, already ordering what they wanted and waiting patiently for their meals. They all sat quietly for a while, Namine reading down the different types of dishes the café restaurant had in their menu. Roxas sighed, only looking out the window, his leg across the other as it twitched up and down. Sora was trying to think of a way to spark a conversation, not liking the silence.

Namine finally finished reading off the menu, deciding to speak at that moment as she drank a sip of her hot chocolate, "Axel seems really talented as a chef. It seems this city really does contain many inspirational careers."

Sora agreed, finding her words to be an excellent moment to strike a conversation with her, "Yeah, the 'Dancing of the Flames' is really popular here in Twilight City. Although, Roxas would beg to differ." He chuckled, glancing over at Roxas's grumpy face.

Namine had looked down at her lap at this time, finding it hard to communicate with Roxas, his form and posture intimidating her. She was grateful though for his polar opposite that made her feel confidant. She was actually beginning develop feelings for Sora, but it was too soon to tell, considering they just met yesterday.

Roxas decided to sigh irritably at this time, "We're really wasting time right now, and we still need to pick up the bed as well."

Sora began getting sick of Roxas's attitude, "What the hell, Roxas? Just chill will you." Namine felt uncomfortable as she was stuck between the two.

Roxas replied back, "Shut the hell up, Sora. I know you're not in a rush because Riku and Kairi will be there. You need to get the fuck over it man; it's been three months already." Namine was becoming frustrated over the way they were behaving, but she dared not to get in the middle of it. She didn't know them that well yet to actually be a part of their rather personal conversation.

Sora felt like shoving a fist in Roxas's face for mentioning the two, but kept it down, as he knew his brother was right. He felt stupid too, knowing he was the oldest and yet acted like the youngest. Roxas sighed, feeling sorry, "Look, I'm sorry. I just want to get this recording thing done today, this new song I've been having has been ringing in my head, and I really want to put it down."

Sora gave his trademark grin, "It's okay, I understand."

Namine was stunned, finding their resolve to be very quick. She smiled, feeling better to speak, "Wow, you two really make-up fast. I was afraid I was going to have to break the two of you up."

Sora chuckled, "Nah, Roxas and I may get into fights, but we always make-up pretty quickly afterwards."

Roxas agreed with a small grin, "We're stuck with each other, so we figured it's for the best."

Sora nodded, "Same rule applies to you, Namine. Even if we get into fights, we promise to forgive and forget afterwards." She smiled, finding their technique to be quite effective.

It was at this time, Roxas decided to apologize to her, "I'm sorry for the way I'm acting, Namine. I just get really bent out of shape at times. I consider myself to be a hard worker and prefer punctuality over nothing else."

She nodded, her eyes showing clear understanding, "It's alright. I'm the same way as well." They both blushed slightly, finding their talk to be a beginning of something new; for what, they didn't know, hopefully some sort of bond.

It wasn't long until their food arrived, Axel cutting in between their conversation, "Here you are! Freshly made and chef approved from me!"

Roxas groaned, giving Axel a rather disturbing look, "That's sounds reliable."

Namine scolded, actually catching Roxas off guard, "Roxas! That's not nice to say! Now, apologize." She demanded quietly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Axel chuckled, "I like this one, she sure is a keeper. If only I wasn't gay." For some reason, Roxas wanted to kill Axel on the spot for even thinking of Namine that way; Sora on the other hand was pleased, knowing how unique she was.

She giggled nervously, taking a bite out of her food. She moaned with delight, "This is really good!" She started to chow down, turning to Roxas as she swallowed, "It seems you have competition, Roxas"

Sora and Axel laughed aloud from her comment, Roxas becoming red in the face as he replied playfully back, "Just hurry up and eat before I decide to just let you sleep on the floor for the rest of your life in that apartment! And it's not like I want to be a chef!" They all laughed, Axel getting a feeling like things were really about to change around here as they began to chat some more.

That was until somebody shouted for him very angrily in the kitchen, "Axel! Get back to work!"

He smiled genially at his boss, "Coming Larxene!" He took off, fighting the urge he had to kiss her, seeing as he was under cover. He smiled, looking back at the little blonde hair girl who continued to talk animatedly with the twins.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The three of them stepped out of the café, needing to catch up over the time they lost. They bid farewell to Axel, already making their way to Agrabah Palace to get Namine's bed. Before they left, Axel promised Namine that the next time she came he would introduce her to Larxene, explaining that she could be very sweet when she wanted to. She actually looked forward to it, wanting to make new friends if possible.

Roxas was surprised to discover they still had about two hours left before they had to head to the studio. Sora was glad to hear the news, hoping to still stall some time with Namine before facing Kairi. They all walked down the busy streets of the city, dodging cars from drivers who were rushing to their destination, not caring if they hit anybody.

Roxas spoke, recognizing the street they were on, "We're almost there, I believe." He looked around the area they were passing through, "We wasted so much time with Axel, that we didn't have time to show you everything."

He was directing his conversation to Namine, who only shook her head, "It's fine. There's always another day for sightseeing."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we can plan this upcoming weekend together. This gives me enough time to plan what we should do." They continued to walk, but Roxas soon came to a sudden halt as they stood in front of a large building.

Namine and Sora looked up at the clean, navy colored building, finding the burning orange of the sun reflecting itself off the windows beautifully. There looked to be a floor that had an aquarium right on top, the sea creatures being visible for everyone to see. Roxas spoke, pointing to a sign that had the name of the building, "This is Alantica Art Industry, Namine. You'll be working here next week, right?" She was amazed to see the actual building in front of her, becoming speechless over the fact that her dreams were actually coming true.

Sora took time to pinch the girl, making her yelp in pain. She rubbed at the light soar she received, looking at Sora with a small pout, "That hurt, Sora!"

He chuckled and grinned, "Just wanted to show you that it wasn't a dream."

She stared at him for a second before smiling warmly, looking up at the building once more, "It really isn't, is it?" She wanted to rush inside, but decided to leave it for next week when she came.

She twisted her attention back to the boys, "Well, shall we." They nodded, knowing they had to carry on. She whispered with a dreamlike expression, "It really looks beautiful. Much better than the pictures I use to see through magazines."

Roxas spoke, placing his hands inside his pockets, "They are known as the most wealthy art industry in the world. I figured it would look much better in real life than some printed form." Namine sighed, knowing he was right, but she still couldn't get over the fact that she was really here. It seemed unreal to her, along with the twins she was thrust to live with. She smiled, feeling glad that she could have Sora and Roxas as roommates, finding them not to be all that bad for boys.

They soon turned a corner, Agrabah Palace of beds and beyond flashing itself right before their eyes. They stopped by the street, Roxas announcing they have arrived. Sora spoke sarcastically, "Thank you, Mr. Obvious. She certainly wouldn't have figured that out from the flashing lights." He chuckled as he dodged from Roxas's upcoming slap against the back of his head.

They entered inside the large warehouse, Namine becoming amazed by all the different design and culture they had for each bed that was displayed. Roxas stood where he was, not finding any means to move, "I'll wait here. Just come and get me when you purchase your bed. I need to make a phone call." He flipped his cell phone open, already stepping away somewhere to make his call. He left Sora and Namine on their own, which made Sora jump with glee in his head.

He turned to her, "Well Namine, let's find you a bed." She nodded, beginning to make her way through different sections and rows.

Sora asked, jumping on top of one, "What about this one? It feels pretty comfortable."

She sat on the bed, her face scrunching up as she shook her head, "Nah, I don't feel like this one is the right one." She smiled softly as he laid himself down upon the bed, causing himself to let out a huge yawn, "I can just fall asleep right here." She laughed, already getting herself up from the fluffy cushion and heading for the next bed.

Sora became crestfallen from her sudden leave, getting up and heading up after her. They went from bed to bed, still not finding the 'one'. Sora loosened up the mood, "Well, what kind of bed are you looking for Namine? Any pacific type?" She took deep thought in his question, remembering the comfort she felt when she slept in Roxas's bed.

She asked, wondering, "Sora, do you know which bed here is identical to Roxas's?"

He looked bothered by the question, "Ah, yeah. But, what do…I mean…why do you ask?"

She smiled gently, "His bed was rather comfy and it made me sleep like a rock. I was hoping to get the same one." Sora looked down, angry at the fact that she slept in Roxas's bed and not his own; if she did, she would be asking for his bed right now.

He sighed, knowing there was no use in whining about it. It wasn't like he was in love with her, considering he and Kairi just broke up, but he was hoping to develop maybe some type of relationship. Who knows? He may still have a chance; he was blowing this Namine sleeping in his brother's bed thing out of proportion.

He smiled, "Sure, I think it might be this way!" He grabbed her hand, heading down a certain aisle where he believed the bed cushion would be.

They stopped, finding the bed Namine was looking for. Sora brought his hands out, "Here it is! I believe this is the bed you were looking for." She smiled, placing her hands on the end of the bed to feel its structure; it sure felt like to be the one. She decided to climb on top of it, laying herself down, as she got comfortable.

She cackled, bouncing on it slightly, "Yup, I believe this one is the one!"

Sora chuckled, "Alright then! I'll go tell the guy over there so we can buy it." He pointed to one of the employees, Namine sitting up and nodding in approval as he walked towards the worker.

She laid herself back down, waiting for them. Even though the bed felt comfortable and was the same as Roxas; it still felt a little off to her. She turned herself on her stomach, taking a whiff of the pillows that were on display with the bed. Her eyes became lazy, making her go into deep thought as the smell was cottony and plain; just like her. It really did fit to be her bed, but the smell and comfort she received from Roxas's was his very own; she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to smell his unique aroma, for it calmed her to sleep the most that night.

Namine soon heard footsteps coming her way, making her turn around and spot Sora with the worker. The employee had a clipboard in his hand, along with a pen in the other; no doubt it was the paper work for the delivery.

Sora asked Namine as they got to her, "So Namine, you'll be getting this one?" She sat there for a moment before nodding, lifting herself up from the bed. She got her purse out, taking out her credit card and handing it over to the guy.

He spoke, handing the clipboard to her, "I'll be back with the receipt. In the meantime, if you would just sign everything here." She nodded, taking the pen from him as he left to get her receipt.

Namine signed everything she needed to, asking questions of her new address from Sora. Soon the guy came back, giving Namine back her credit card as she finished the form. The worker smiled, "We'll deliver your bed later tonight as you have requested on the form. Thank you for shopping in Agrabah Palace." Both Namine and Sora thanked the man, finding it was time to meet back with Roxas, who was still on the phone by the entrance.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas cursed through the phone, "Look Bastard, I don't need to explain myself to you. It's not like you're our father."

The ominous man spoke from the other line, "Yes, but it is still my responsibility. It comes from being in the Hikari family, after all; now then; how are you and Sora doing?"

He growled, "Just fine. And we'll do fine on our own, we don't need you to come and check up on us. We also don't need your money, since that's the reason why I called for."

The man chuckled on other line, "I see you got the check from the mail?"

Roxas nodded, but he knew he couldn't see him, "Yeah."

He replied with a smooth deep voice, "Even if you are the youngest, you still hold much more promise than your brother." He ignored the comment, knowing it was an issue that he and Sora had faced many times during their childhood.

Roxas spoke, finding the silence unbearable, "Look, just don't send anymore checks. We can handle ourselves." The man was silent, but Roxas could have sworn he felt a grin rise from his face.

Soon Roxas spotted Sora and Namine, the both of them approaching him, as they were ready to leave. He spoke to the man once more, "Look, I have to go. We'll continue this conversation another time." The man only snickered as they both hanged up at the same time.

Roxas smiled reassuringly to Sora and Namine, making sure he kept his cool after the conversation he just had on the phone. He asked, placing his phone away, "So, got everything done?"

Namine nodded, "Yeah, they'll deliver the bed later tonight. So we can leave."

Sora asked, becoming curious over the talk Roxas just had on the phone, "So, whom were you talking to?" Namine became interested as well, but she tried to hide it.

He replied, waving his hand absent mindlessly, "Forget it. It's nothing important." He looked at his watch, realizing what time it was, "We should head for Destiny Studios." Namine nodded, feeling pleased that she was getting the chance in seeing the boys perform in their band.

Sora though, had different feelings over the matter. He groaned with an unpleasant look on his face, "I really don't feel ready for this." Roxas knew he would have to keep an eye out for Sora when they arrive; memories of the last black eye his brother received flooding into his mind.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Eh, not the best chapter I ever written, but it will have to do; this was more like the introduction to the story still. I must say, I'm surprised over the number of people who wanted me to update this story; it made me quite happy. I have to warn you guys though; I won't be updating this story as much as my FF7 and NCFPT fanfictions; just throwing it out there as a warning. Anyway, Axel as you could probably figure out is not actually gay. I wasn't attending him to be gay in the first place, just pretending to be so he can make Roxas ask a girl out already. I hate yaoi, so don't think I was actually going to keep that idea, AxelxRoxas pairing being the worse. Well then, until next time!"

Namine: "Please press the green button below to review."


	4. Fragments of Sorrow

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'My Black Dahlia' that is played by Hollywood Undead in this chapter."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm very depressed everyone, and I'll probably be depressed for awhile. I had a lot of forces of nature against me during this past week, and it has not been a very kind road. Bad enough, I couldn't go to animenext this year because I was sick with the flu. My family is actually trying to make me feel better, but I can't seem to find the energy to even really smile. I'm even bored out of my mind in my own house, finding myself to be alone this weekend while everyone's gone doing his or her own thing. So, I decided to update this fic, feeling it will past the time from shooting myself. Sorry if this sounded depressing, but it's how I honestly feel right now. Anyway, read on and be sure to leave a review."

Chapter 4 Fragments of Sorrow

They made it to Destiny Studio, Roxas already entering inside through the clear doors with his equipment. Namine began to follow him inside, but stopped as she noticed Sora to be still where he was standing.

She turned to him, walking to his side, "Sora, are you alright?"

He shook his head, giving out a sad groan, "No, I'm really the opposite."

She stood quiet, but gave a subtle smile, "I don't know all the details, but I'm sure what you're feeling is to be expected. Here." She grabbed onto his hand, "I'll walk with you inside, if you'll like?"

Sora blushed from the contact of Namine's hand on his, nodding slightly to hide the redness that appeared on his face, "I would like that, a lot, actually."

Namine's smile widened, walking inside with Sora as they spotted Roxas waiting by the elevator. He placed his equipment down as he pressed the button to go up. They had their own recording studio at the 20th floor, Destiny Studio being one of the biggest recording accommodations in New Twilight, the famous singer Utada Hikaru owning the place.

Roxas turned to Namine and Sora who walked up beside him. He asked, "What took you so long?" He already had the answer to that in his head, but he asked anyway.

Namine shook her head, "Sorry about that, Roxas."

He sighed, "It's okay." They soon heard a 'bing', indicating that the elevator had arrived. They entered inside, Sora giving out short whine of protest as the silver clean doors of the elevator closed behind them.

Roxas pressed the button to the 20th floor, leaning against the walls as he placed his hands on the bars. Namine spoke, looking up at the numbers light up after each floor they passed, "This place is really nice. They have nice décor here, I can't believe you guys work here."

Roxas twitched his head, trying to pull a knot out of his neck, "Yeah, you wouldn't expect any less of the singer Utada Hikaru for owning a place like this."

That caught Namine's attention, "Utada Hikaru!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, she owns this studio. We're fortunate to know that she likes our songs, giving us the privilege to record here."

She nodded, "I bet." Sora stood quiet from the conversation, his stomach making certain turns of discomfort.

It wasn't long until they heard the elevator make a chime again, coming to a halt to their floor. Roxas and Sora picked up their own equipment, waiting for the doors to open. The elevator made another chime as it slid open to reveal Pence on the phone.

Pence announced with a wide smile, "Ah, there you guys are! I was just about to call you!"

Roxas walked off the platform of the elevator, "Yeah, sorry about that Pence, but we had a task to take care of." He looked back at Namine, who only looked around the place with amazement.

Sora greeted Pence with a small grin, "Hey Pence, sorry for the delay."

He shook his head, dismissing the apology with his hand, "Don't worry about it, you know who isn't even here yet."

Sora took a sigh of relief from that, but Roxas brought that relief down with his words, "Yeah, but you're still going to have to pull it together."

He glared at him, "Like I didn't know that, but it gives me time to prepare." He left the area, already heading towards the recording room, holding his equipment with a tight grip.

Roxas shook his head, "Man, I hope to get through this without a repeat from last time. It took me forever to get him out of the 7th Heaven the last time we were here."

Namine asked with slight interest, "7th Heaven?"

Pence assured her with his answer, "It's a bar that's own by our friend, Tifa Lockheart."

That's when Pence finally took notice of Namine, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduce ourselves properly yet. I'm Pence, I play the electric piano in our band."

She smiled, taking in his kind hand, "Hi, I'm Namine."

He chuckled, "Ah, so you're Namine, Olette's friend. I guess you're Roxas and Sora's new roommate?"

She nodded, "That's right."

Pence looked over at Roxas, "She's quite the beauty, Roxas." Namine blushed as well as Roxas from Pence's bold words.

He growled, "Watch it, Pence. I don't want you hitting on her just when she came into town."

Pence laughed, "Sure thing, Roxas." The way his voice sounded indicated a lot more to Roxas's liking.

He muttered, "It's not like that. You know I'm…"

They soon heard a voice call out to them, "Roxas!"

They all turned around to spot a dirty blonde haired man who possessed hazy green eyes, his hair looking like a rock star from the 70s. Roxas smiled kindly, "Demyx, hey!"

The tall blond grinned, "Hey there, buddy! What took you so long?"

He replied, "Don't give me that. You're the one who's usually late." Demyx laughed nervously, but playfully as he scratched the back of his head.

It wasn't long until Demyx took notice of Namine, "Heeeelllllooooooooo, who's this?"

Roxas glared, not liking the type of attention everyone was giving the girl, "This is Namine, she's mine and Sora's new roommate."

Demyx smiled, examining Namine's slim but petite figure, "Hey, I'm Demyx, one of the guitarist!"

She giggled playfully, "Pleasure."

He grinned excitedly, "Don't mind if I do."

Roxas pushed him away, "Settle down there." Demyx took interest to Roxas's reaction, but didn't say anything as he backed away from Namine.

Pence spoke out of peace, "Alright, alright, come on everyone, let's all play nice." He looked over at Roxas, "By the way, Roxas; Seifer is here too. So, we can get started at anytime when Kairi and Riku arrive."

He smiled from the news, "Good, so Kingdom Hearts is all here." He soon looked over at the blonde female who stood next to him, "We'll take you to the room, Namine."

They all headed into the recording room, already spotting Sora set up his guitar. Seifer was in there as well, wearing baggy pants with a zipped up grey vest coat. He looked to be talking with Sora as he practiced on his drum sets, placing a winter looking hat on his blonde head.

Namine asked Roxas as they entered the tech room, "So, Seifer is the drummer?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he has enough anger issues for the part. He also plays part as the angry singer in our band." He joked lightly, causing Namine to smile. She was happy to know that Roxas was starting to open up to her a little more, feeling that he was a very closed person.

He spoke, "Now all that's left is our manager and our tech user. After that, we can get started."

Namine nodded, asking him a question of pure curiosity, "What song are you guys going to play?"

He replied, his expression becoming a little displeased, "The song we're going to record is called 'My Black Dahlia', it was a song we made that was inspired from Sora's…. predicament."

Namine asked, "Sora, is okay with that?"

He answered, "There's a lot of things Sora's not okay about, but it was his idea anyway."

Namine saddened, her guilt for Sora growing by the minute, "He keeps such a happy face, it's hard to believe he holds such emotions inside of himself."

Roxas spoke, becoming uncomfortable, "Thinking that way is just being plain arrogant. Not that I'm calling you one, but, a lot of people hold things deep inside them that not many would understand." He opened the door to the sound room, "I'm going to set my stuff up. I'll be back." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her, "Don't think too hard on it, Namine." He closed the door behind him, beginning to plug his stuff in with the others.

Namine sat down a wheel chair, whispering to the silence of the room, "Sora, you poor guy; but you still try to find some way to make me smile." She looked through the large clear window that was connected to see through the sound room, but also to keep the sound from penetrating through.

Her eyes caught Roxas's concentrated form, "Roxas, for the youngest brother, he seems more like the oldest. He really is a down-to-earth person, but for some reason, I feel like he wasn't always like that." Before Namine could even figure out the mysterious behind him, she heard door that led to the hall open.

She swiftly turned around to spot a girl that looked to be around her age. She was long and slender, having shoulder length red hair and dark green/blue eyes that added to her princess like features. She noticed that next to the girl was a tall boy who held long silver hair, his eyes a captivating aqua; he was also very nicely toned with muscles.

The girl spoke, "Hello, who might you be?"

Namine was dumbfounded, shaking her head, "Oh, um, I'm Namine."

The blonde awkwardly stuck her hand out, which the redhead kindly took, "I'm Kairi, and this is my boyfriend, Riku."

Riku replied respectfully, "Hey there, Namine." Namine couldn't believe it; so this was Sora's ex-girlfriend and best friend, the two who supposedly had an affair behind his back.

She quickly took her hand back, "I heard a lot about you two." She scorned herself; way to say in translation, '_**I heard what happened between you guys and Sora.**_'

Kairi seemed to found the same meaning to the message, "Really? I wonder what you heard." She kept a smile though, which made Namine believe that she couldn't be all that bad.

They all heard the door to the sound room open, revealing Roxas and Sora at the door. Sora spoke, already seeming to lose his cool, "Kairi, Riku, how kind of you to finally join us. I'm guessing you two were having kisses under the covers this lovely day."

Riku groaned, "Sora, don't start. I thought we had put this behind us a long time ago."

Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes to the rising tension, "Clearly not." He soon spoke up, "Look, I'm glad you guys are here. That means we can get started already." He pushed Sora back inside the room, not wanting him to pick a fight with Riku just yet. Namine sat amazed how easily Sora's expression and tone had changed, seeing a whole new side of him.

Roxas closed the door, not wanting Sora to overhear, "Look guys, I just want to get through this recording with no problem, okay?"

Kairi nodded, "I know, Roxas. We don't mean to cause any trouble."

He looked at her and Riku with a passive look, "Whatever, just give us the signal when you guys are ready for us to begin recording." He soon looked down at Namine, "Namine; wait here. We'll try to get this done quickly." She nodded, seeing him leave the room and head to his station.

Riku asked as Kairi got herself set up to record, "Namine, huh? Are you suppose be Sora and Roxas's new roommate?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm living with them while working for Alantica."

He looked impressed, "As in the art industry? Wow, you must be something."

She shook her, smiling gently, "Nothing like that, but it's always been my dream to work there. I'm also here for Hayner and Olette's wedding as well."

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, we we're invited to the wedding as well; although; we had a problem to be invited because of Sora." She smiled sadly, finding Sora's pain to run deeper than she thought.

Kairi then announced through the speaker, having a pair of headphones in one ear, "Alright, I'm ready to begin. How about you guys?"

Roxas replied, grabbing the stand that held the microphone, "Just give us the signal."

Kairi doubled checked everything, placing her hand up for countdown, "Alright, taking recording test one of 'My Black Dahlia' in one, two…"

_**(Seifer)**_

_I loved you, you made me, hate me_

_You gave me, hate, see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly_

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that_

_You feel bad? You feel sad?_

_I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife_

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies_

_And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

Namine was taken back from the raw emotions and words, finding them to strike her to the core. They all played in sync, going along their own rhythm as if nothing else existed. Soon, Roxas began to sing, his gently voice caressing her.

_**(Roxas)**_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_I'm sorry no_

His voice was so soft, singing each verse with such care. The next part was Sora's part; his words obviously reflecting the pain he felt when he and Kairi broke up.

_**(Sora)**_

_I wish I could have quit you_

_I wish I never missed you_

_And told you that I loved, every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew_

_And all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you _

_The pain just grew and grew_

Namine looked at Kairi, who clearly understood where the words were coming from and knew that it all was pointed at her. She saw her knuckles turn white as she pulled them into fists, her eyes holding back to what she seemed to be as tears; but they looked to be out of anger then remorse.

_How could you do this to me?_

_Look at what I made for you_

_It never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_**(Sora and Seifer)**_

_I used to be love struck_

_Now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_I'm sorry no_

_Seems like all we had is over_

_Now you left to rest_

_And your tears are dried up now_

_You just lay there without a sound_

_Seems like all we had is over_

_Now you left to rest_

_And my fears are over now_

_I can leave with my head down_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_(Sorry)_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_(Sorry)_

_I'm sorry no_

After the song was over, Kairi had cut off the recording, her head hanged low as she tried to keep herself in check. Namine looked over at Riku who didn't look fazed over the song, but she knew from the look in his deep eyes that it did cause some vehemence.

Roxas looped the belt of his guitar off him, "Kairi, how was it?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, but she lifted her head with a smile, "It was perfect! I don't think we'll be needing another recording." Namine felt like there was trouble in the corner though, and Roxas had the same feeling as well.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The boys were already putting their stuff in, locking everything up for the day. Roxas noticed how late it was getting, "We should head back. Namine's bed should be back at the apartment." She nodded, feeling like he had other reasons why he wanted to leave so soon.

Riku was comforting Kairi in the meantime, "Kairi, are you alright?"

She nodded, giving him a sweet smile, "Yes, I'm fine, Riku." Sora watched the trade of affection with distaste, his hands gripping his arms as he had them cross over his chest.

Roxas whispered to him, "Sora, calm down. You should be used to this by now." But he couldn't help it; he had so many memories of him and Kairi together, and just couldn't stand the fact that she was now in _his_ best friend's arms.

Seifer patted Sora's shoulder, "Later man." He then walked passed him, saying his goodbye to everyone else before heading to the elevator to leave; his drum set equipment being held by him and his friend Rai who came to pick him up.

Pence and Demyx agreed, one of them speaking out, "Awesome song choice to play today, Roxas. We'll see you next week for the next recording."

Roxas replied, "Yeah, same time, but on Thursday next week. See you guys later." They both left, heading to the parking lot to head home to their own apartment.

Sora murmured, "The song was perfect, being based on a true inspiration."

Riku spoke, hearing Sora's words as a mean of a fight, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Roxas groaned as Sora actually replied with a glare, "I mean, the girl you consider your girlfriend helped a lot to contribute to the song. After all, it explains how much she played with her last boyfriend like some toy. She's also helping with the next song, which I think by the way Roxas, we should call 'Don't trust a hoe'." The next thing they all knew, a fist was played across Sora's face.

Kairi glared down at him, tears visible in her eyes, "You asshole! How dare you even embarrass me the way you just did in front of people I just met?" Namine figured she was talking about her, flinching from Kairi's sudden shouting.

Roxas grabbed Namine by the shoulders, pulling her back as Kairi continued her fury, "Sora, I loved you, but I grew out of love of you for this reason! You can be so immature! When are you going to grow up!? You knew you and I were on a break when Riku and I started seeing each other! So, do me a favor, move on with your life!" She then stalked off, Riku following behind her, having no other words left to say.

Roxas and Namine stood shocked over the young girl's outburst, finding that Sora had finally made her crack for the day.

She was half right though; he had to admit it. Roxas looked down at his brother as he just sat there on the ground, holding self-pity for him.

Namine squatted down to him, trying to help him up, "Come on, Sora. Let's just go home." But he pushed her off him, taking off towards the stairs before Riku and Kairi could enter the elevator.

Namine feared he was headed towards the lobby to pick another fight, but she proved to be wrong as she heard Roxas spoke, "Dammit, there he goes. Good thing I know where he's going, or this would be really difficult."

She was confused, but soon remembered Roxas's words from earlier, "7th Heaven?"

He nodded, "Yeah, come on."

He took off towards the stairs, Namine following after him as they went after Sora from drowning himself to erase painful memories.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas and Namine picked up pace down the street, making no hurry to their destination. Seeing how late it really gotten, Roxas suddenly grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her close to him, "Be careful, Namine. Stand by me, it could get dangerous at night." She nodded, but still remained perplexed over why they weren't 'running' after Sora.

She still kept pace with him, turning to see his features to be mixed with worry, but also that of patients. Namine spoke, wanting to disrupt the awkwardness of holding his hand like they were some couple, "Roxas?" He made a sound to confirm she had his attention, "You, care a lot about Sora right?" He somehow began to slow his pace even more, "So, I don't understand why you allowed such a song to be played today when something like this was going to happen."

He came to a complete stop, looking at her like she grew two heads, "What!?"

She continued, actually looking undisturbed from his reaction as she pulled some of her hair behind her ear, "I mean, even if it WAS Sora's idea to record the song, I still think you should had refused to anyway. It just seems to me that it was a poor offer in supporting your brother."

He just stood there, becoming amazed over what he was hearing. He bit his bottom lip, "Namine…look, you just moved in, I can understand that; but, it's not any of your concerns of what I do for my brother is right or wrong. So, how can you even say that when we just met for a day in a half?" He swiftly took his hand out of hers, leaving her there as he stalked off to the bar.

Namine looked at his stiff back, feeling ashamed for what she said. She ran up to him, pulling his arm back, "I'm sorry, you're right. I was speaking out of terms."

He looked down at her innocent eyes, coughing as he turned away from her, "It's fine. In a way, you're right, I should have acted more discreet over the matter, even if it was Sora's wishes. I knew he was just trying to pick a fight and now look where he might be."

She smiled, "Don't worry, Sora isn't any better. Even if you are twins, you're still the youngest. You shouldn't take so much responsibilities onto yourself to keep looking after him like this."

He shrugged, "I have to, I mean, even if it is taking him time to get over it, I could feel his pain; as his twin, you know? Plus, I'm not in a rush, Tifa knows how to handle him already."

As they continued to head for 7th Heaven, Namine became curious, "What's the history behind the three of them anyway; if you don't mind me asking?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't mind. You were bound to find out while living with us anyway."

They continued to walk down the street, construction going on ahead as smoke came from the sewers. They maneuvered through the bustling crowd of the night, seeing people sell items on the streets. Roxas spoke, clearing his mind in how to start, "Well; Sora, Kairi, and Riku knew each other since kindergarten. There's a long history between the three of them. You could say Sora and Kairi got into a relationship when they were in sixth grade."

"It wasn't until recently that they were always together." She asked, "What happened?"

He looked down to the ground in shame, "Kairi's parents came over for dinner once, and caused a problem by saying Sora wasn't good enough for her. Because of that, Kairi and Sora got into a huge fight, going on a break soon after. Riku I guess was there to console her."

He continued on with his brother's story, "Soon after that, they started going out. Sora felt betrayed by the both of them and just couldn't accept how things had gone horribly wrong. I think Kairi's parents got through to her and made her realize her relationship with Sora wasn't real; only some fairy tale that a princess should grow out of."

Namine looked down to the pavement, her own reflection towards her family coming to her, "Sounds like my grandfather, only he's more ashamed of me."

Roxas became offended over what she said, "Why? You've done well for yourself, Namine!"

She smiled, "Thank you, but it's hard to please him. Believe it or not, I come from a rich family, but he usually pretends I don't exist."

Roxas was troubled by her words, knowing he and Sora had their own problems from their family's past, but he still wasn't ready or willing to share that information just yet to her.

It wasn't long until he caught notice of the bar down the street, "Hey, there it is." He turned to Namine, "Let's get Sora and go home already." She nodded, the both of them dashing towards the tavern that seemed crowded with people.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Tifa took the glass away from Sora, "Sora, I think you've had enough. Your brother will be getting you soon."

He chuckled, "My twinzy!" He laughed again, tears visible in his eyes, "Tifwa, you tink I'm pwetty, right?"

She giggled nervously, "I think you're adorable, Sora." She cleaned a glass, walking towards another customer as she waited for Roxas to come though the door any minute.

Sora flipped his glass all around, looking at it with pure amazement, "Loks at alls the pwetty colars!" He sat back, his face in deep thought, "I'm really shit-faced, right now." All of a sudden Namine and Roxas were behind him, already trying to pick him up from his chair.

Sora was dazed and confused, "Wats gowing on? I'm movingz!"

Roxas waved at Tifa, shouting over the music in the background, "Thanks for looking after him, Tifa! I'll pay you back what he owes tomorrow!"

She waved back at him, placing a towel on her shoulder, "Anytime, Roxas!"

They struggled with Sora, taking him outside as he dangled his feet. He looked up at Namine with empty eyes, which soon began to light up with glee, "Kairi! Thers u arez! I forgivez you babeeeeezzzzz for sweeping with my best fwiend! Weeee can be togethurs now!" He planted a kiss on Namine's lips, making the girl squeak and shout in surprise, her face looking like a tomato. Roxas panicked, pulling Sora off her and causing the both of them to fall on the sidewalk.

Namine heaved in and out, not believing what just happened as she licked her lips of alcohol. Sora was already knocked out and asleep on Roxas, who moaned with displeasure over his predicament.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They made it back to the apartment, meeting up with Olette and Hayner as they opened the door to their apartment. Olette crossed her arms while in her bathrobe, "Again?" She was used to the routine, and was upset to find her best friend to be a part of it.

Roxas struggled with Sora's sleeping form, "Yeah." He turned to Namine, "Can you open the door?" She nodded, taking her keys out as they jingled against her hands.

Hayner called out to them as they opened the door, "Namine, your bed came in. Olette and I told the owner to open the door to place it in your room."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you guys!" She helped Roxas put Sora inside, "Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow!"

They waved, closing their door behind them, "Goodnight."

As they all were in their apartment, Roxas finally took all his strength to pick Sora up bridal style, and quickly put him on the couch. He huffed out a sigh, "Honestly, I don't even think he needs a room when he sleeps here most of the time." Namine actually chuckled from that, looking down at the sleeping form of the brown haired twin.

Roxas sighed, "Well, there's nothing to do now, but this." He left the room, coming back with a cup of water and some aspirin, placing them on a small table in the living room.

Namine turned to Roxas then back at Sora, "I'll stay here tonight. In case he needs someone."

He shook his head, "You don't have to, Sora's pretty much out like a light until morning."

She seemed to persist, "No, I'll feel better knowing he's not alone in the morning all confused."

Roxas slumped his shoulders, "Alright, just, make sure he takes that in morning." He pointed to the aspirin, making Namine nod in agreement.

They heard the city from below through the open window of the apartment's living room; hearing sirens of ambulance and police cars speed by once in awhile. Roxas continued to stand where he was, making Namine smile, "Um, Roxas; is there something you needed?"

He jolted, realizing he was still there, "Oh, um, wait here, I'll bring you a pillow and blanket from my room!" He took off towards the hall, bringing back the pillow he had slept on last night and the blanket from his bed.

He gave it to her, making her take it with appreciation, "Thank you."

He spoke with a guilty tone, "I'm sorry for the day, Namine. It was turning out fine this morning, but…"

She shook her head, placing the pillow on the floor, "It's okay, I don't mind, really."

He continued to apologize, "No, I mean, the way I've been acting and everything, I'm truly sorry. I'm also sorry for the kiss Sora gave you when he wasn't even sober."

She blushed, "Oh." She stuttered, "It…It's…ok…okay. He was drunk, I forgive him."

They stood there in silence, looking intensely at each other. It was thanks to Sora's muttering in his sleep that caused them to snap out of it.

Roxas quickly got up, abruptly speaking, "Well, um, goodnight!" He took off to his room, closing the door behind him. Namine's face became dejected from his leave.

She placed her head down on the pillow he gave her, softly speaking, "Goodnight, Roxas."

She got herself comfortable, taking in his scent from his checkered designed pillow. She then placed a hand on her lips, remembering the kiss she received from Sora. After a few seconds, Namine gave out a sigh, looking up at the sleeping boy and smiling at him before closing her eyes to sleep.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas sighed against his door, picking up his cell phone through his ripped up jeans, finding that he had five missed calls. He ignored them, putting his phone alarm on and placing it on his desk.

He quickly slipped his shirt off, making his hair messier as he threw it to the side. He stretched his muscles, putting on a pair of grey baggy pants as pajamas. He climbed into his bed, picking up a small notebook pad and a pen that was on his nightstand. He turned on the lamp, bringing out a nice small glow to the room, but bright enough for him to see what he was writing.

He moaned, "So much shit to do tomorrow." He looked at his door, thinking about the young girl that was sleeping on the floor and looking after his twin brother. He smiled, "Weird girl, but interesting at the same time." He soon began writing down some lyrics, his mind being filled with Namine in what to put down.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "There, I hope you are all happy! I can't believe how many people have added this story to their alerts and favorites, but I'm glad to know you guys like it. I have to say, it's hard to write a love triangle fanfiction, especially when both pairings are adorable and you're trying to give them an even field. I personally think this chapter could have come out better, but I think I got all the points down.

Also, here is information towards everyone's ages since Sora was read drinking.

Sora&Roxas&Pence&Kairi-23

Namine&Olette-21

Riku&Seifer&Hayner-24

Demyx&Axel-26

Larxene&Tifa-25

I hope I didn't miss anyone; these are the characters that were presented in the story so far. There will be more characters appearing in the next chapter. Well, until next time. And no, I do not hate Kairi!

Namine: "Review please!"


	5. The Afternoon Streets

Declaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts, but don't you Namixas fans wish I did (joke)."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hello everyone! I'm here to update my 'Diary of Namine'. I'm taking a break right after this though, since I'll be leaving on vacation soon and have important things to take care of. By the way, if you love Namixas, I recommend my other story to you all; which I have now changed its title to _'The Way You Remember Me'._"

Chapter 5 The Afternoon Streets

Sora woke up with a pumping headache, the stinging light of the morning sun making him groan in pain. The first thing he tried to remember was what happened when he left the studio, coming to the conclusion that he got himself drunk again at Tifa's bar.

He quickly got up, his stomach hurling forward, already preparing to vomit out the burning liquid that swishing in his empty bowels. He groaned once more, turning his sight to the floor as he found a body lying there. He was shocked to say the least to find Namine laying there, sleeping peacefully on a pillow he was very familiar with.

He tried to remember more in what happened last night, but grasped his head in pain as he tried. All he remembered was the fight, actually, more like shouting he received from Kairi before he stormed out.

Sora covered his mouth, already rushing to the end of the couch and jumping over it to the bathroom. He hoped he didn't wake Namine from his stumbling steps, vomiting into the toilet as he made heaving sounds. He grabbed the toilet seat with both of his hands, emptying his stomach as he felt his throat burn.

He heard someone behind him as he finished, "Rough night?" He turned to see the grinning smile of his blonde haired twin.

He coughed, wiping his mouth, "I have such a headache." He bent down to him, "That's to be expected when you drink. Honestly, I don't see how you can drink that stuff."

He scoffed, "I can't see how you can smoke that stuff."

He shrugged, helping his brother up and leading him to the sink, "I'm guessing Namine is still asleep, considering it doesn't seem like you took your aspirin."

Sora kept silent, putting paste over his toothbrush to clean his mouth out. Roxas just watched him, finally deciding to speak after awhile of waiting, "I'll be heading out today. I have to run some errands that need to be taken care of." Sora nodded, finishing up in brushing his teeth.

He then had to do the most important thing to do in the bathroom. He looked at his brother with a teasing look, "Do you mind?" Roxas got the hint, leaving the bathroom to leave him with his 'business'.

But Roxas didn't leave without saying, "By the way, you kissed Namine last night."

Sora shouted, "WHAT!" Before Roxas fully closed the door on his brother's face.

Roxas chuckled, heading to the living room to pick up the aspirin medicine for his brother. He spotted Namine who was still asleep on the floor, "Wow, she is sure a heavy sleeper." He approached her still form, bending down to pick up the bottle and cup of water off the table.

Sadly though, Namine leads Roxas with another awkward moment with her when she moves her arm to bump into him. This caused him to fall over her, landing right on top of her as she let out a yelp of surprise.

He quickly lifted his form a little, spotting the open eyes of sparkling blue; and even though she just woke up, Namine never looked any beautiful. They both blushed madly at each other, feeling the situation to be a misunderstanding of a compromising position.

Roxas hastily got off the blonde haired girl, crossing his legs together and turning away from her, "I'm sorry." He pushed his head down so hard that his chin was on his neck, his face turning that of a tomato. Namine couldn't help but giggle from his shyness, sitting herself up from the floor with a still visible light blush on her face.

She calmly spoke, "It's okay, Roxas."

He got up from the floor, grabbing the bottle and cup of water, "I'll be giving this to Sora now." He left the living room, heading to the bathroom.

Namine smiled as his form, '_Roxas is obviously the shy one out of the two for sure. Sora seems more open with his emotions when it comes to girls.'_

She lifted herself off the floor, grabbing Roxas's pillow and placing it on top of the couch. She walked towards the hall, spotting Sora exit the bathroom with Roxas's giving him the aspirin. Right after that, Roxas took off to his room, muttering something about needing to get ready to leave.

Namine stood still in the hall, Sora turning to her with his cloths from yesterday still on. He gave a grin, making it seem like yesterday never happened and he was back to his old self again, "Hey Namine! Um…" His memories trailed back to a kiss he didn't remember, "Do you want to hang out with me today? Obviously, I have to take a shower first; but what do you say?" He popped a pill in his mouth, swallowing a whole gulp of water as he waited for her answer.

Namine smiled kindly, her face glowing, "I would like that."

If possible, Sora's grin grew larger, "Alright! I'll be ready in a jiffy!" He ran to his room to pick out some cloths, rushing back into the bathroom minutes later.

It was at this time that Namine heard a knock on the door, heading towards the peek whole to see who it was. She smiled, seeing that it was Olette on the other side of the door.

By taking the unlock off the door, she opened to say greetings to her friend, "Hey, Olette!"

The brunette gave a homely smile, "Hey, Namine! What are you planning today? I was thinking a day with us girls would be great! Plus, you can help me with the wedding a little."

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, Olette; but I already have plans."

Olette gave her a skeptical look, squinted her eyes, "Plans, huh?" She scouted the inside of the house, "Oh my God, which brother has fallen for you already, Namine?"

She gave a cheeky smile, causing the girl to become flustered, "It's nothing like that! Stop jumping to conclusions like you always do!"

Olette gave a hearty giggle, "Come on, you can't expect any less of me. But wow; you work fast."

The girl glared at her, "Olette…" She growled the name lowly, making the girl giggle even more. She knew Namine was just a big softy, no matter how much she tried to put a brave face.

She whispered to her, "You still haven't told me who it is."

She muttered to her, "If you must know, I'm going on an outing, with Sora."

That caught her best friend's attention, "Sora? Isn't he trying to get over Kairi?"

"Yeah, he is." They jumped as they heard Roxas come into their conversation.

Olette became startled, her eyes bugging out, "Roxas! Good morning!"

He smiled, his smile somehow making Namine seem weak, "Good morning, Olette. What brings you here?"

She replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was planning to go out with Namine today, but seems like she has plans to go out with your brother." He turned to Namine who refused to look at his deep blue eyes afraid of what his reaction may be.

He spoke, placing his cell phone in his pocket, "Good, he needs a breather after what happened yesterday."

Olette's smile seemed to dye down, making arms fall lifelessly, "I see. Another repeat from last time, huh?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, but thankfully, no black eye this time."

He looked down at his watch, cursing under his breath, "Damn, I'm already running late. I'll see you guys later." He waved at them as he passed through them and left out the door.

Roxas headed down the hall, pressing the button to the elevator to head down to the lobby. He soon heard a voice call out to him, "Roxas!"

He turned to see Namine waving at him, "Have a good day!"

He was taken back from the affectionate words, but replied with a smile, "I will, you have a good one too, Nami!" And with that, he entered through the arrived elevator, leaving to commit his duties for the day.

Namine's hand was still raised, staring off at the area where Roxas was just a minute ago. She turned back around to see an unconvinced Olette, her arms crossed and her feet tapping against the rug floor of the design hall.

Namine asked, finding that she had committed a crime she didn't even know about, "What?"

She hummed, "Ahem, I saw that missy."

She played innocently, "What did I do?"

Olette pointed a finger at her, a playful expression on her face as she spoke, "Don't play innocents with me, Namine Temaki! I saw the 'look'."

She still didn't understand where her friend was getting at, but ignored it when Sora came in.

He asked excitedly, "Namine, aren't you going to go get ready?" She realized she was still in her own cloths from yesterday.

She gasped, placing her hands to her mouth, "Oh my God, I'll get ready right away! I'm sorry!" She rushed to her room, carrying her cloths in a mad dash to the open bathroom.

Both Sora and Olette chuckled, Olette giving him a firm gaze, "Sora." He turned to her, wondering why she was so serious all of a sudden, "I know you're getting through your break-up with Kairi, but I expect you treat Namine right."

He gave a soft smile, hearing the water go on in the bathroom, "Don't worry, I will."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora and Namine walked down the streets of New Twilight, the city already bustling with people so early in the day. Namine was still fascinated and new to the city life, living on an island for so long could do that to you.

She looked over to Sora who still kept a huge smile beaming on his face. She liked it this way, being with him in his more calm self; she figured he only gets the way he did yesterday when he sees Riku and Kairi.

After awhile from walking down the street and passing numerous people in business outfits, Sora decided to speak up, "So Namine, what would you like to do. I can go for whatever."

She replied, noticing him place his hands behind his head, "I don't know, we didn't get to eat breakfast yet, so…"

He halted, giving out a suggestion, "We can go to Axel's place!

Namine gave a pleasing smile, nodding gleefully, "Okay."

He took her hand with much enthusiasm, dashing towards the café right away. While on their stride to _'Dance of the Flames', _Sora gave a sassy grin, "So, how was it?"

Namine was confused over the question, "How was what?"

He turned to her, his eyes beaming at her, "Our kiss last night?" Her face became heated over a hundred degrees from the memory, not knowing how to respond to that question.

She stuttered, feeling uncomfortable, "It was…um…um…" Her face rivaled that of a tomato.

He laughed aloud, "Don't worry about it. I really don't remember it to be honest." It was quite between them, finding the question to be forgotten as they neared the small café/restaurant.

As they stood in front of the old-fashion looking café, a small voice came from Namine as she held her head down, "It was nice…" Too bad Sora didn't hear what she said as they entered inside, receiving a great welcome from Axel.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas entered inside the bar, already taking in the intoxicating scent of tobacco smoke and cigarettes. It was a smell of refuge to him, already taking out a certain brand out of his pocket; a cigarette soon after.

The large tavern wasn't filled with many people during the day, which was the way he liked it. The room was dimmed, the sun overpowering the light through the windows. He sat at the counter, calling Tifa over as he pulled out a lighter to light up his smoke, "Hey Tifa, I got your money for Sora's drinks yesterday. How much do I owe you?"

The hostess answered, cleaning an already clean looking glass, "Just because I'm your friend, I'll cut it to twenty-five bucks." He pulled out his wallet, looking pass a familiar picture before pulling the exact amount of cash to her.

She took the money gratefully; looking at the flaming cigarette that danced across his lips, "Stuff like that will kill you."

He replied, puffing out smoke through his nose, "Don't tell me that, I only feel comfortable to smoke here since Sora complains about it to me. And with our new roommate, well, I just don't want to smoke in front of her."

She looked at him with suspicious eyes, "I thought you had a girlfriend. Seems like you're growing a soft spot for that girl that was here last night, which I'm guessing is the new roommate."

Roxas took the wrapped up paper out of his mouth, "It's not like that, I only knew her for a few days, you know. She's just way too innocent." He blew out a steam of smoke after dragging a joint into it.

Tifa grinned, "Still, she looks to be growing onto you."

He quirked a brow, giving a small smile, "Yeah, whatever. This is my time to relax away from everything, you know who has been calling me." She took interest to this, "Xehanort, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's been bugging me. Asking me questions on how Sora and I are doing. Like I got to answer to him." He turned around from his seat, showing his back to her.

She spoke, concern being shown in her voice, "Be careful, Roxas. You know we don't trust that man as much as you do."

He looked down at the woodened made floor, "Yeah, I know." He took the butt out of his mouth, erasing it into an ashtray that was near by on the counter.

His spiky swirled bangs played across his deep azure-eyes, keeping the haze under them hidden, "I better go, I still got things to do."

She chuckled, placing a glass away, "Meeting up with your girlfriend?"

He shook his head, giving her a stern look, "No, I have to head to the studio. I have a meeting with Mrs. Hikaru herself."

He began to make his way to the door, "Thanks for the short pep talk, Tifa. I might come by later, depending on my mood."

She waved at him, "See you later, Roxas. You take care!" He left through the swishing made doors, already taking off to the studio.

Tifa sighed, putting the ashtray away, "Those boys… one drinks while the other smokes. Geez…don't know which one is worse." She started thinking about the girl from last night, her women intuition getting the better of her, "I wonder, which one it's going to be…." She got back to cleaning the rest of the jugs, never being satisfied in cleaning them once.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Axel placed Sora and Namine into a table for two, giving them the menus right away with a friendly smile.

He made some small talk as they looked through the menu, "So, are you two on a date or something? A little too soon, don't you think?" He looked puzzled, not planning out things to come out this way.

Namine shook her hand, "No, it's not like that." She felt like she was repeating that almost every time, "We're just taking a day out from the house." Sora agreed, flipping through the pages and finally coming to a decision to what he wanted.

He announced to what he wanted to Axel, Namine doing the same after looking through a few pages more. They soon heard a shout, "Axel! Get back in here and get cooking for table 4 already!"

He called back, "Yes, Larxene!" He took off, getting the order ready for the two, along for other customers.

Namine became bewildered, soon remembering the name from yesterday, "Larxene?"

Sora replied without a second thought, "She is Axel's girlfriend, the one who actually owns this place."

It was quiet between them until the answer finally sunk into Namine's head, "What?"

She looked over to Sora, her face showing her shock from the information, "I thought Axel was…"

He shook his head, showing her that 'damn' grin again, "Yeah, Axel's not really gay. He just pretends to be so he can get Roxas to fall for a girl, which I don't know why since he already has a girlfriend."

She became startled from the extra news, "Girlfriend?"

Sora squinted his face as he tried to think of a way to explain, "Well, for starters, Roxas 'technically' has a girlfriend, whom Axel doesn't approve of at all. So he acts like he has a thing for Roxas so they can split and he could go for a girl that truly fits him." Namine had a dumbfounded look, her conclusion only being that Axel was definitely a strange person and that she was slightly disappointed to hear that Roxas was taken.

Namine blushed from the thought, '_What am I saying! Sure I think he's attractive, but I shouldn't be thinking of things like that.'_ She turned to Sora, her memories leading back to the kiss they shared last night. He tasted like alcohol then, but she was faintly curious to know what he tasted like now, '_Aagh! Namine, get your mind out of the gutter! It's trouble enough that your living with two gorgeous twins.'_

Soon Axel appeared with their meal, placing two different dishes in front of the two. He spoke, lingering a bit longer before he had to head back to the kitchen, "I must say, I wish Roxas was here, don't you Namine?"

She gave him a stern look, "I know about you already."

He gasped, only shrugging soon after, "I see, dear Sora has told you of my evil plot, has he?"

Sora spoke, already sticking food into his mouth, "Axel, I wish you would drop the charade. Roxas already has a girlfriend, you know that."

He pointed an angry finger, "She is not his type! And do you really see them together? I have nothing against the girl, but it just doesn't sound right; Roxas and Xion Hikari?" He placed his tongue out, narrowing his eyes shut, "That just sounds horrible."

Sora shook his head, "Well, as for as I know, they're together."

Namine felt uncomfortable over the conversation, finally deciding to take a bite out of her food. She was amazed over the taste, "This is really good, Axel!"

He smiled, "Thank you, darling."

"Axel!" He turned to face the fury that is known to be his girlfriend's, dashing back into the kitchen right away before he faced her wrath.

Both Sora and Namine chuckled, enjoying their meal in silence. She looked over to the brunette twin, seeing him stuff his face with pure delight.

She giggled, making him catch the sweet sound, "What's so funny?" The old something is stuck on your cheek came into play, but Namine decided just to wipe it off with a tissue.

He chuckled, giving a flirtatious grin, "A kiss would have been better." She reddened from the comment, turning back to her meal as she heard his low laughter.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas was near the studio now, passing through a cemetery that was across the street. He took a sudden stop, looking over the graves of the names of those that had passed away. His face became solemn, the breeze of the city passing through him, but he ignored the chill.

He took out his wallet, a picture staring back at him of the eyes of someone that was dear to him and Sora. He gripped his wallet, unwanted memories returning to him.

He shivered over the summoning of tears, taking off again down the street. It was around this month when the incident happened, the memories making him feel gloomy.

He hurried pass the cemetery, trying to get rid of the growing emotions. He was able to reach Destiny Studio before he became seriously late, entering the tall building with the logo of 'Destiny Studio' shining against the light of the blazing sun.

He went over to the secretary that was behind the large desk, passing calls through and leaving messages. He smiled, recognizing the person, "Hey Selphie!"

The girl looked up from the call of her name, producing a large smile and squeal, "Roxas!" She went over her desk, grasping a big hug from him, "Glad to see you! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was a little under the weather!" Her voice was amazingly hyper, Roxas wondering where she could get such energy, probably from sugar packets.

She stepped back, already guessing why he was here, "You're here for your appointment with Utada Hikaru, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm hope I'm not too late."

She shook her head while fiddling with her fingernails, her new manicure revealing yellow, "Nah, she just arrived as well. I'll let her know you're here."

She went back to her desk, shifting around for the phone, transferring through the famous singer's personal office, "Mrs. Hikaru! Roxas is here for your meeting, ma'am."

The talented artist replied, "Send him up, Selphie."

The connection cut off, Selphie turning to Roxas, "She's on the eighth floor in her office."

He nodded, "Thanks, Selphie." He headed to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to arrive.

A soft 'bing' was heard, making him pass through the large silver doors and hearing them close right behind him. The elevator started taking off to the eighth floor automatically as he pressed the button, soft music playing in the background to which he recognized to be one of Mr. Nobuo Uematsu's pieces. The elevator made a chime once again, opening the doors to let him out.

He stepped out into the fancy hallway, seeing photos plastered on the wall of past artists who recorded here at Destiny Studio. He walked down a certain hallway, already knowing his way around the building. He spotted the name Utada Hikaru on the side, knocking on her door gently.

She announced her voice through the clear, but blurry window, "Come in." He grabbed the knob to the door, turning it to let himself in.

This was his second time meeting the famous singer that was known throughout the globe, finding to still be a little flustered in actually knowing her. She gestured to the seat in front of her in a kind motion, "Sit down, Roxas."

He sat down on the rather cozy chair, giving Mrs. Hikaru his full attention.

"I got your new recording from Kairi this morning. And I must say, you and Kingdom Hearts still continue to impress me." She stated, her hands fiddling over a radio she had in her room, "I just heard the song before you came in."

He smile bloomed on his face, "Thank you, ma'am."

She giggled from his politeness, "I'm hoping your new song for next week would be just as good. I want to get enough of your songs recorded as possible so we can make Kingdom Hearts first soundtrack already."

He nodded, understanding the situation, "We have a few more songs left to go, and I'm already writing down the lyrics to my next song."

She became intrigued, letting out hand, "Do you have the beginning written with you?"

"Sure, I have it here." He passed it to her from his coat, her eyes already skimming down the words.

She began bobbing her head, imaging the flow of the song. She passed it to him when she was done looking over it, adjusting herself in her seat, "It sounds really good, Roxas. I can't wait to hear it when it's done." She gave a beaming smile, "It appears to be a love song, may I ask who inspired you to create such lovely words?"

The young boy's face became red, "There's no real attachment of any source, but I would like to say it does deal with a girl I just met." She grinned, feeling glad that there was such a girl that existed.

She spoke, now feeling like she had to get down to business, "I can't stay here for too long, Roxas. I have another meeting with the music board of the studio this afternoon. It would seem as though someone is trying to buy off my company."

He gasped, lifting off the seat a little, "What?"

She gave him a somber look, smiling slightly soon after, "Don't worry about it, I would never give my company away that easily. Also, my heart stands out true to you guys, Kingdom Hearts." He sighed, feeling relieved over her confident words.

They both stood up, shaking each other hands, "I'll see you hopefully soon, Roxas. I'm sorry I had to cut our meeting short."

He shook his head, letting her hand go, "It's no problem. I'll make sure to have the next song ready. I'll make few rehearsals with my friends to make sure to get it right."

She nodded, leading him to the door, "See that you do, and good luck."

He left her office, giving her his last goodbyes before he took off down the hall. His mind kept wondering to the possibilities of whom it could be that was trying to buy off Utada Hikaru's studio; coming out with one person in mind.

He took his phone out, ready to dial, but decided against it as he didn't feel like talking to the old man quite yet, "I'll just let it be for now." He decided to take the stairs, needing to get his adrenaline pumping, for the day was still long.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had typing it. It was interesting to type a chapter with Mrs. Utada Hikaru making a special appearance. I know this story is AU, but I try to connect it with the series as much as I can. And no, I do not plan on bashing Xion or Kairi in this fic; I think that's just being immature and unrealistic. Plus, I like both girls; though Xion is on the bottom of my list when it comes to that. Another thing I like to say is that suggestions are nice, I thank you for not being shy on that _**King of Nobodies**_; I took you're suggestion as you can see. The good thing about it is, it doesn't hurt my fanfic too much. I also came up with an idea for some of the title chapters to '_The Diary of Namine'_, deciding to name some of the titles after tracks from Kingdom Hearts. I think it was a creative idea to the series, since this story does involve Mrs. Hikaru, Mr. Uematsu, and music. Anyway, until next time before I go on."

Namine: "Please update soon, there might be a Hikaru concert in this story!"


	6. Lazy Afternoon

Declaimer: " I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. *sighs*"

Kiome-Yasha: "I guess nobody got the memo that I'm leaving for vacation, okay; well, this will be my last update of "The Diary of Namine" until I get back from vacation. I'm updating now though, since I received many positive reviews of people enjoying this story and wanting me to update. And since I LOVE my reviewers, I shall commence my deed in writing. But once more, let me remind you guys that I'm leaving on vacation for a while; so be patient for the next update."

Chapter 6 Lazy Afternoon

The elevator landed on the ground floor, Roxas stepping out quickly out of the large compartment. He spotted Selphie waving at him from her desk, beckoning him to come over.

"So, how did the meeting go?" She asked, producing a large smile that knew no frown.

"It went well, she's likes the new song I'm working on. So the others and I are going to be working on it for next week. Although, it seems like we have problems not too far ahead." He looked back over his conversation with Mrs. Hikaru; the fact that there was someone trying to buy her studio troubled him.

He soon sniffed his coat, realizing that he still smelled like cigarettes. He was glad that he didn't get any comment about it from Utada Hikaru, never being pleased in answering that question.

Selphie seemed to read his mind though, "We all know you smoke, Roxas. Not really a secret. So don't worry about it!"

He replied, his face becoming downcast, "Yeah, but it's a secret now to one person. And I plan on keeping it that way."

She bowed her head to the side, "Is this about your new roommate? I heard from Pence that she's really cute! I can't wait to meet her!" She giggled, already plotting out girly activities and outings.

Roxas produced a rather comical expression, laughing nervously, "Uh, yeah, I think she might enjoy that." He looked at the time from his watch, "I have to be going, Selphie. I'll talk to you later." He began to make his way to the door, waving a hand to the cheery girl.

"Bye, Roxas! I'll see you later!" She soon heard the phone ring, picking it up right away, "Destiny Studio! Selphie speaking!" Poor person on the other line lost his hearing after that.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNSNRSNR

Roxas walked down the street, thinking over the list of things he had left to do for the day. He soon realized he needed to go shopping; they were low on food supply and he wanted to get as many things as possible, considering he didn't know what type of food Namine liked. He was cautious that way.

"I could call Sora and ask her if she wants anything…" He flipped open his phone, his wallpaper being the symbol to their band; a curvy looking heart.

He dialed the number, receiving ten rings before his brother's voicemail came on, _"Hey! This is Sora! I'm not picking up right, so why don't you leave me a message and I'll get back to whoever is calling me ASAP! Later!"_ A robotic woman's voice soon came on, giving Roxas's multiple actions he could take that were bothersome to hear.

He sighed through the phone, "Sora, you must have your phone on vibrate again. Call me back when you can, because I'm going food shopping." He hung up, leaving the message short and simple.

He began to slow his pace, wanting to get a call back before he entered the food market known as _Fantasia._

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora and Namine left the café, saying their farewells to Axel, the older man warning them not to tell Roxas about his secret. They both laughed, walking down the street as the sun slowly started to descend for the day.

Namine looked over the dusty setting of the city, the sun capturing the twilight glow; which is probably where it got its name. She looked over at Sora, her thoughts running over the information she received about Roxas. He never mentioned of having a girlfriend, so it took her by surprise. It seemed as though Axel had different opinions over that relationship.

She paced herself beside Sora as she asked, "So, what do you make of Roxas and his girlfriend, Xion?" Sora was a bit stunned from the question, wondering how to answer that question.

He placed his hands behind his head, "Well, I wouldn't say they're the perfect couple. The both of them are just together to just be together in my opinion. I wouldn't dare say it's love."

"Then, why…?" He quickly cut her off, holding a smile, "Roxas has his reasons." And he left it as that.

Namine became sullen from the answer, leaving it be; she didn't know why it bothered her in the first place. Again, Roxas was attractive; but there was something about him that drew her differently than when she was with Sora.

Soon the ugly feeling of jealousy started to form in Sora; finding it to be annoying that Namine was asking about his brother's 'love' life. God knows he had his own to deal with when it came with Kairi being involved. But he had to face it, she was the past; a childhood romance that never came to being real. Namine seemed like the perfect candidate in helping him forget about Kairi.

"Namine, you want to go to Central Twilight Park?" He asked, hoping to strike something to her liking.

Sure enough, she produced a huge smile, "Sure!"

He beamed, "Great, I'll show you where it is!"

He dashed forward, excitement taking over him, causing Namine to laugh over his childishness. She followed briskly, the thought of Roxas having a girlfriend not bothering her anymore.

And during Sora's merriment, he never noticed his phone going off within his pant's pocket.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas tapped his foot as he looked over the frozen section of what to get. He was a little peeved that Sora hadn't called him back; and believe it or not, it made him a little irritated. It just showed him that Sora and Namine were having a good time.

The thought made Roxas slam a packet of meat into his cart, driving down the glistening tile floors of the market with vigor. He grumbled angrily, '_Stupid Sora, why should I care?'_ Finding himself to be distracted, Roxas crashed his cart into someone else's.

He looked up right away from the collision, becoming shocked in seeing whom it was. It was Riku and Kairi, the both of them shopping like some happy couple.

"Roxas! What a coincidence." Kairi smiled kindly like she always did, finding that yesterday never happened to her.

"Hey Kairi, Riku. Didn't expect to see you guys here." Roxas replied casually, finding their meeting to be awkward. They really didn't know the stuff they put Sora through; although it was his brother's own fault for acting the way he's been since the break-up as well.

Riku spoke in indifferent tone of voice, "Did you see Hikaru today? We dropped off the song from yesterday's recording to her this morning."

He nodded, lifting his body up from his slouched position on the handlebars, "Yeah, thanks for that. She really enjoyed the song."

Kairi beckoned for them to keep walking, finding that they were blocking traffic for other people to get through. They all went to the beverage section, continuing their chat.

"So, how's Sora doing?" The question caught Roxas off guard; he didn't think Kairi really cared, but he thought it was foolish of him to even think that way. Even though things ended badly between them, Riku and Kairi still cared about him as their childhood friend.

"He had another episode at Seventh Heaven yesterday, but he gets over it. He's out with Namine right now." He answered, looking over the bottles of sodas that were overhead; he took a Fanta beverage of orange.

"Is he attracted to her?" Riku asked as he helped Kairi take out a packet of water bottles under one of the shelves.

Roxas took thought in that question, it was obvious to him that Sora felt drawn to Namine right away; but he really wondered sometimes if it was because she had a striking resembles to Kairi. No, Sora wasn't that type of person.

"It seems clear to me that he has a thing for her." He spoke, collecting a packet of water bottles himself.

Kairi gave him a teasing look, finding that it didn't bother her that Sora was into another girl, "What about you, Roxas? You have any attraction towards your new roommate?"

He blushed, turning to Kairi with a firm glare, "You guys seem to forget I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, Xion? I wasn't aware that the two of you were still together?" Riku replied, actually having a slight shocked expression.

"Roxas, you know the only reason Xion dated you in the first place was to get Riku jealous and ask her out, right?" Kairi spoke, looking at him like he was clueless.

"Yeah, I know, but…" He didn't know how to answer. Yeah, he'll admit he was a tool; but he was use to it by now.

Kairi sighed tiredly; she never did approve of the relationship Roxas was in. She knew the reason why he even stuck with Xion was because he felt bad for the girl; not that Xion was a bad person, just a girl with problems.

"Just lay off will you guys?" Roxas pleaded, not wanting to talk about it any further. He hated talking about relationship drama.

They were silent for a while, the three of them deciding to head to the next aisle. The wheels squeaked underneath their carts as they strolled down the lane. Riku whispered to Kairi, making her nod from what he said to her. She needed to bring up the situation about the studio to Roxas; that's if he already knew about it.

"Roxas?" He turned to her, giving her his attention as he held a can of spam, "What is it?"

"When you saw Hikaru today, did she mentioned to you about anyway about someone trying to buy the studio?" She asked, feeling disturbed over the news herself when she received it this morning.

He turned to Kairi, placing the can inside the cart that was filled with many items, "Yeah, I heard. And I probably have a good hunch who it could be."

Riku's eyes narrowed, crossing his broad arms across his chest, "You think it might be Xehanort?"

He nodded, gripping a can of red 'Goya' beans, "If it is, we might have some problems. Although, Hikaru didn't say it was someone from our organization, so I don't know. She kept me out of the loop through most of the conversation." He thought again if he should call the old man to ask or not; but he still refused, wanting to see what Hikaru had planned first.

"If it does turn out to be Xehanort, I'll give him a good talking to." Kairi huffed, throwing a few small bottles of spices in her cart.

"Yeah, but it's not that easy. He's been one of the heads in our family's company longer than Sora and I. Plus, he's appointed head of the company since…" He winced recalling the memory; one that Riku and Kairi were very much aware of.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, making his tense body calm down a little. She didn't have to say anything; she understood the events that happened in the past. That was the day things began to change for Roxas.

He nodded, reassuring them, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

They weren't entirely convinced, knowing the smell Roxas always carried with him all too well. Even though Sora drank because of Kairi, he too had the same sorrow Roxas kept in himself. It was both the twins way in forgetting their past; letting it just be forgotten for one moment of their day.

Riku spoke, bringing up a question, "Isn't Terra and Aqua part of the main councils to the company? They could help take over for you and Sora."

He shook his head, "Wouldn't work since Xehanort's older and has been there longer. He's one of Mom and Dad's oldest subordinates before their passing." They found that to be true, knowing the only way possible in fixing the situation is if Roxas agreed in taking over the Hikari organization. Even though Sora was the oldest of the twins, it never was brought up to let him be the next heir to the Hikari foundation; for what reason, they didn't know.

Kairi doubled check her grocery before turning to Riku with a nod and then back at Roxas, "Seem like we got everything we needed from our end. We'll be going."

"Alright. Oh, but before I forget; we need to meet next week on Tuesday for a practice session with the new song I'm writing. Make sure to give Pence, Demyx, and Seifer the memo!" He announced to them, staying where he was.

"Will do. See you, Roxas. And tell Namine I said hi!" Both Kairi and Riku took to the end of the aisle, disappearing as they made a turn.

Roxas stood where he was for a while, before deciding to make another attempt in calling Sora. He would call Namine, but he wasn't aware if she even had a cell-phone; plus he didn't have her number if she did.

Again, ten rings came before the voicemail came on. Roxas was getting frustrated; he then decided to call Olette. Maybe she had Namine's number?

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine and Sora made it to the central park of New Twilight, the echoes of children laughing ringing in their ears. She was amazed of the setting, inspiration coming to her in wanting to sketch the scenery.

She found an empty bench, sitting down and pulling out her materials to draw. Sora sat down next to her, putting his arms on the back of the bench, "So, do you like it?"

She looked up at him, flipping a new clean page, "It's really beautiful here. I should definitely come here more often." She started to sketch, spotting a child on a swing to be her main interest.

Sora shifted to her drawing, seeing the quick progress she was making, "Wow, your good." He then got excited, jumping off the bench a striking a pose.

Namine was a bit surprised from the sudden action, stopping what she was doing in an instant. Sora spoke loudly, his grin tickling his cheeks, "Think you can draw me?"

Namine didn't see why not, breaking out a small smile, "Alright, but try to hold still!" She joked, seeing as he was already losing balance.

She started to sketch right away, creating gentle strokes with her hand. She pushed off any erasing marks she may have had created, sliding the pink materials off the page. She looked up at Sora who struggled to stay where he was, causing her to smile over his silliness.

He started to complaint with laughter, "My nose is starting to itch!" He wiggled were he stood, scrunching up his nose to get rid of the discomfort.

Namine giggled, becoming entertained from his silly antics, "Hold still, Sora!" He had tears of distress over his predicament, causing the children around them to laugh at him.

He growled playfully, "Hey, what are you guys laughing at!" Before he knew it though, somebody was scratching his poor itchy nose.

He turned to see who it was, surprised to see that it was Namine who was taking her time from drawing to scratch his nose. He blushed from her soft touch, losing his balance and falling onto the ground. Namine gasped, kneeling down next to him to see if he was all right.

He chuckled, lifting himself to sit down on the cement ground, "Hehe, guess I'm not a good model." She placed a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from bursting out, "It's alright. I think I got most of it done anyway."

She went to grab her sketchbook from the bench, flipping through the pages until she found the drawing. She showed it to Sora who was amazed in how it came out, "Wow! Can't believe you got all that from me moving around!" She smiled from the compliment, closing the large pad soon after.

She helped Sora off the ground, "Thank you for this day, Sora." He blushed slightly, scraping the back of his head, "It's no problem. I thought you might need it to make yourself more comfortable around here." They both smiled sweetly at each other, both of their faces becoming red.

Right behind them they heard children make kissing noises at them, making Sora chase after them over mischievous rage of embarrassment. The children screamed as Namine chuckled over the sight.

It was then that Namine's cell-phone went off, playing 'Papermoon' from Tommy Heavenly6. She fished out her phone from her pocket, finding the number to be unknown.

She gave a puzzled look, sliding her phone open to answer the call, "Hello?" She asked skeptically, not knowing who was calling her.

"Um, hello, Namine?" She recognized the voice to be Roxas.

She asked, trying to block out the sounds that were around her, "Roxas, is that you?" She received a rely, "Yeah, it's me. Sorry to surprise you with my call, but Sora wouldn't pick up his phone. So I called Olette and asked her for your number."

She nodded, "I see." She wanted to say more, but couldn't think of anything. For some reason, she didn't know what to say to him without feeling nervous.

He spoke to break the silence, "So, how's your day going with Sora?" His tone sounded a little off, almost like it was forced.

She answered happily, "It's going great! Your brother is really fun to hang out with." She giggled, watching Sora being chased by children not too far away.

Roxas sighed through the phone, "I see, well, um…" She asked with concern, "Roxas?"

He shook out of it, "I just called to ask if you wanted anything from the supermarket. Since, I'm here." Namine blushed from his consideration, finding it to be sweet of him to take the time in trying to call her.

She smiled, trying to hide her giddiness over the thought, "I'm not really picky. You can buy whatever is necessary." He was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Tell me what you want." He demanded, but it wasn't meant to be severe.

She tried to protest, "No, really! I can go for whatever!" She couldn't look at his face, but she had a feeling he was giving her a skeptical look over what she was saying.

He spoke slowly, "Na~mi~, tell me what you want." She squeaked, "Roxas…I don't…" He sighed, "You must want _something_. Nobody is that unselfish." She huffed, "Fine…. I would like…." She muttered her words, blushing deeply.

He asked, not catching what she was saying, "What? I think you actually had a list there, but I didn't quite get them." He teased, looking at the phone with wonder as if she was there in front of him.

She screamed through the phone, "I want a box of sea-salt ice-cream since I heard there a delicacy here! I also need pads for when I'm on my month since I didn't bring any! I also want Lucky Charm cereal since it's my favorite! I also want a box of Twinkies! And…and…I want some Nes-quick chocolate since I really don't like coffee in the morning!" She heaved through the phone, clutching it tightly to her ear.

She soon muttered, "Happy? Whatever else you get, I'll be happy with it." Roxas was left quite through the other line.

She asked, becoming nervous, "Roxas?" She soon heard a chuckle, "That's all I asked. I'll see you later, Nami. And please, tell Sora to switch off his phone from vibrate." He chuckled sweetly, smiling over the phone.

She whispered, huffing out a sigh of air, "I will…" They both hung up, making Namine's heart race over his tease. Sora joked with her, yes, but for some reason; Roxas found it funny to tease her over her actions.

She took deep thought over his character, finding him to be strange. One minute he could be scolding her, and the next he could be the most considerate person she ever met. He was definitely different from Sora.

Speaking of Sora, she turned to spot him being trampled on by an army of laughing children. He was pleading for them to have mercy; wailing his arms around as he screamed, "I surrender! Stop! Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!"

She giggled, calling out as she felt more freedom come to her from speaking with Roxas, "Come on, Sora! Time to go home, sweetie! You can play with your friends another day!" The children all produced an '_aww_', finding there fun to be over in beating Sora up.

He jumped to his feet, recalling in seeing her talking through her phone, "So, who called you?" She answered, putting her stuff away in her baby-blue colored bag, "It was Roxas. He called to ask me what I wanted at the supermarket. He also told me to tell you to switch your phone off of vibrate."

Sora quickly took his phone out of his pocket, realizing he had missed ten calls. He gasped, "Oh man!" He hastily turned took off the vibrate choice off his phone, making sure to have his Utada Hikaru theme on when someone called. He realized that he had missed three calls from Roxas, and one actually from Kairi; but somebody else left the other six. That person left six messages over his voicemail, but he found it to be an inappropriate time to reply to them.

He chuckled, "Guess I have to apologize to Roxas when we get back to the apartment." She nodded, leading the way out of the park and waving goodbye to the children.

Sora sighed as he walked along next to her, gripping his phone in secret inside his pocket.

He ignored the feeling though, striking up an idea, "Hey, Namine! Why don't we go get something to eat! My treat!"

She looked a little uneasy from his idea, "I don't know. Roxas will most likely be cooking tonight, and I don't want to get anything if he's-"

He cut her off, dragging her to a direction that led to a small diner, "He won't mind! Come on!"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRNR

Roxas stepped off the elevator, struggling to bring all the bags through. He had bought everything he needed, and it was hard to bring it all back with just two hands. He really should have used his car today, but he always preferred walking. It didn't matter though, seeing as he was strong enough to carry everything from Fantasia to the apartment building.

He walked down the hall with ease, dropping everything carefully to the ground as he reached the door to their apartment. He hoped Namine and Sora weren't back yet, seeing as he still held a faint smell of tobacco on him.

He took out his keys, unlocking the door and entering inside to see that no one was home yet. He quickly took everything inside and placed them on the kitchen counter, making the items inside chatter. He placed what was needed into the freezer and refrigerator, keeping everything nice and cool before they spoiled.

He closed the apartment door, locking it and then taking off his shirt to put it in the washing machine right away. He was going to go to Tifa's pub, but decided to go against it.

He was fully undressed, placing the detergent in the wash with his cloths in the small laundry room. He then went to his room to take out some cloths to layout on his bed before going to take a shower.

Roxas walked passed Namine's room as he held a towel around his waist, revealing his nicely tone abs that showed a faint six pack growing; he wasn't buff, but he wasn't scrawny either. He found that the package to her bed was still sealed in its box, lying across her polished wooden floor.

He sighed, "I should do that for her before she gets back home with Sora. Man, she really needs someone to look after her." He then took off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He took a quick warm shower; letting the drops graze his tense back as he laid his head upon the marble tiles of the wall. He took in the sweet scent of his shampoo, washing himself well to take away the nasty scent he had on him.

After awhile, he stepped out of the fogged up bathroom, smoke seeping out into the hallway. He comically had a towel wrapped around his hair as well as his waist, getting dressed from the cloths he laid out in his bed.

He wore a simple white t-shirt, long grey sport pants to match, including some nice clean white socks to keep his feet warm. He wrinkled out his wet hair as he took the towel off and put it in the laundry basket that was in the hall closet.

He straightaway went to work inside the kitchen, placing everything away where they should be. He opened up a bag though that revealed Namine's 'womanly' needs, as she had bluntly requested. He face slightly turned red, but he placed the bag to the side, letting her deal with it when she returns.

After everything was cleared and out of the way, Roxas took deep thought in what to cook. He placed his arm on the counter, a hand holding his head up in deep thought. His face made gestures of expressions as he tried to think of what to make.

He asked aloud, "I wonder what Namine would like?" He became puzzled over his concern for the girl, finding that his mind kept trialing back to her needs.

He turned on the cooking channel to the living room that was behind him, looking at the host with deep concentration as her show came on, "Come on, Rachael Ray! Tell me what I should cook today! Something healthy, if you don't mind." She gave her recipe for day. Roxas gave quick nods, putting on his cooking apron as he had the necessary ingredients.

He turned back around to the stove; making sure to listen to what she was saying as he took out some pans. He also took out some knifes to cut the vegetables he had bought. Seems like they were having Chinese tonight, causing Roxas to grin as he made clean cuts to some carrots, placing some noodles to heat up.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora and Namine came through the elevator of the apartment building, Sora carrying leftovers from the small diner where they ate; well, more like where he ate. Namine had just sat there at the small restaurant, deciding not to eat anything as she would feel better in eating whatever Roxas may had cooked tonight.

She had listened to Sora the entire time they were there, the brown haired twin talking about his past experiences in his childhood. Some dealt with Roxas, while others with Kairi and Riku. She was surprised to say the least that he even mentioned about the two; but it showed her that deep down inside, he still cared about them.

Sora looked at his watch to see what time it was, shocked to see how late it had gotten, "It's almost nearly eleven! Wow, didn't expect it to be that late already." He pulled out his keys, opening the door to their apartment.

What they spotted made Namine feel terrible to the center of her being.

There was Roxas sleeping on a chair by the kitchen table, his arms crossed between each other as his head was in deep slumber upon them. He had three plates of food nicely displayed out for them, his plate being empty with only a few pieces of food left and his cup of water nearly done.

Namine frowned, looking at the now deliciously made food, as it was not cold.

Sora sighed, "Geez, now I feel terrible." He spoke quietly, not wanting Roxas to wake up.

Namine spoke softly back, "I'll stay here to clean up a bit. What are you going to do?"

He answered, carefully putting his leftovers in the fridge, "I'm heading off to bed. Calling it a night. I'll see you in the morning, Namine."

She nodded, "Alright, and thank you for the day again, Sora." He flourished an open grin, "No problem. Next time, maybe we can make it an official date." He winked at her, heading down the hall as he stretched him arms high, closing the door to his room behind him to sleep for the night.

Namine blushed slightly from his words, not knowing if it was a joke or not. She then took her attention to the sleeping form of the blonde haired twin. Sighing, Namine approached his still body, listening to his soft snores as he breathed in and out. She noticed he had a slip of paper underneath his arms, a pen between his fingers that was about to slip out.

She gently took the pen, slipping it out of his fingers as she stuck her tongue out in deep concentration. She sighed with relief as she found he was still asleep when she took it out, placing it on the counter. She then looked back at the food, her stomach grumbling as she realized she had missed dinner.

She felt guilt take over her again; looking down at Roxas's fluffy spiked head. Before she even knew it, she was running a hand through his blonde locks, causing him to moan in what it sounded like in delight. That moaned made Namine snap out of her trance, redrawing her hand as if she had touched fire.

He looked so peaceful, his face calm with no turmoil and faintly flushed from her missing caresses. Namine then took notice of the paper underneath his arms again.

She looked left to right, feeling like she was about to commit a crime to his privacy, which she was.

She took the tip of the paper that was sticking out underneath his arm, slowly gliding it out as circumspectly as possible. She heard a small snort come from him, causing her to pause what she was doing. She was almost there; she could see the end of the paper at the end of her sight.

Just as she was about to pull it free from his grasp though, Roxas woke up with a start, causing Namine to fall over with a tiny yelp.

Roxas quickly grabbed onto her, saving her from hitting the floor. Namine squinted her face, waiting for the impact; but she found that it never came, opening her eyes to see dark pools of blue.

She blushed harshly from the sight, quickly restraining herself from him by pushing herself away. She pulled her hand but she felt somebody pull it back, she looked down to see that it was Roxas pulling for the paper.

She quickly let it go, fixing her hair as she coughed, "Sorry, if I woke you up." He shook his head, trying to adjust his surroundings as he placed the paper away on top of the refrigerator, "What time is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, "It's half passed eleven." He looked at her as if she grew two heads. Namine tried to apologize, "I'm sorry if we missed dinner." She looked over the food he had made, "But Sora decided to eat at a diner so I went with him."

Roxas chuckled, letting out a heavy sigh as he looked over the meal he had made. To say he was upset would have been an understatement, considering he had worked really hard to make tonight's dinner delicious for Namine. He wanted her approval to see if she liked what he made; for what reason, he had yet to discover that himself.

He began picking up the plates right away, "Guess these are leftovers." Namine promptly pulled his hands back, finding them to be warm, "No! I…um…I didn't really eat yet." He looked at her with a questioning look, "That is to say, when we went to the diner, I didn't order anything because I figured you had cooked us dinner. I just didn't expect to get back so late." She became quite after that, blushing immensely as they both heard her stomach growl with deep hunger.

Namine grumbled becoming embarrassed over the sound that just came from her; Roxas though, just chuckled. He brought up a plate, "Want me to warm it up for you?" She looked up at him, smiling gently, "That would be nice."

He nodded, placing the meal upon a skillet pan on top of the stove. Namine asked, wondering why he would do something so tedious, "You can just warm it up in the microwave." She stated, sitting herself down upon a chair around the table.

Roxas stirred the vegetable noodles within the pan; "It doesn't taste the same if you microwave it. I like to start it out fresh again." He commented, making sure there wasn't too much oil in the noodles.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "By the way, I got you your 'stuff'. It's in the bag over there." He directed the bag with his head, concentrating back to his cooking.

Namine spotted the bag, "Oh, thank you…" She smiled, shaking her head as memories summoned up over their conversation through the phone.

She played with her hair, many questions rising out of her. If only she knew there were questions coming through Roxas as well.

They both spoke at the same time, "So, Nam…" "So, Rox…"

She giggled, "You first…" He smiled, speaking in a calming tone, "So, you really had a good time today?" She nodded, "Yeah, it was fun. This place is really different from back home. Sora is really energetic when he isn't thinking about Kairi."

He agreed, turning off the stove, "Yeah, he just gets down a lot when it comes to her." He gently placed the grub back onto her plate, making sure there weren't any burnt marks.

Namine sat up straight as he presented the food to her, "Seems that way." She picked up her fork, Roxas deciding to sit across from her as she ate.

She took a bite of the noodles, twirling another portion on her plate, "This is really good! I definitely prefer this than what they were serving at that diner." She complimented, causing Roxas to blush from her words.

He waved his hand at her, hoping she didn't notice the heat that was rising on his face, "Oh, come on. You give me too much credit." She shook her head defiantly, "It's true! I can't believe you made this!" He smiled, his heart beating fast within his chest.

She continued eating, the sound of silverware and her chewing being the only resonance within the kitchen. Namine was halfway finished, feeling nervous over Roxas's stare at her; but it wasn't a bad feeling, it actually felt kind of natural.

He placed a hand under his chin and chuckled softly, "Guess it was really good since it's almost gone." He directed towards the plate with his eyes, Namine letting out a quite belch.

She turned slightly pink; covering her mouth with her hand, "Excuse me…"

"Don't worry about it. It just means that the meal was good." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling from his theory.

She soon pushed herself away from the table, placing her hands upon her lap, "I'm stuffed. That was really filling."

He took the plate away from her, starting to clean up the table, "Glad you liked it, but make room. I have dessert planned as well." She looked at him like he was crazy, wondering how she can eat anymore.

After he placed everything away and put the dishes in the sink, Roxas opened up the freezer that was attached to the refrigerator, pulling out two wrapped up Popsicle sticks of ice cream.

He unwrapped one of them, revealing a frozen light-blue bar, "You said you wanted to try one of these." He passed it to her, unwrapping his own, "It's sea-salt ice cream." He began to lick his right away.

Namine looked at the ice cream bar, sticking the tip of it in her mouth. She squinted, pulling it back, "It's salty, but…" She licked it a few more times, "…sweet at the same time."

He grinned, holding his own close to his mouth, "Yeah, it takes awhile to get use to. But it's really good once you get use to the taste. I've been eating these as long as I can remember, usually with someone though."

She twitched her head to the side, causing her light blonde hair to fall on her shoulder, "Could that someone be your girlfriend?" Roxas coughed from his ice cream as she asked that question, drips of melted blue falling off his lips. He punched his chest, trying to clear the discomfort.

He looked over at her, "Who told you about that?" She answered, taking a few licks off her ice cream as it began to melt, "Sora and Axel."

Roxas grumbled, "Figures." He took a napkin to clean his mouth, soon wrapping it around the end of the ice cream.

She asked again, "So, is it with your girlfriend?" He looked over at her innocent face, replying huffily, "No…" He then had a faraway gaze come over his eyes, "It was usually with Sora and someone else. Let's just leave it as that."

Namine didn't question it any further; finding to ask who the other person was would have been going over the limit to their conversation.

So, she decided to go with a different approach with their late night talk; if you would call it that, "Can I ask what that paper was?" She pointed to the one he had placed on top of the refrigerator.

He looked over where she pointed, coughing nervously soon after, "It's the lyrics I'm writing to our new song. It's not finished yet, so if I acted harshly in grabbing after it, I'm sorry. I just get nervous what people might think before it's finished." He shifted in his seat, feeling like he was under a magnifying glass.

She smiled, becoming a little bold, "So, who's the song about?" He was taken back from the question, looking up at her with shock, "What was that?"

She giggled, "The song your writing, it has to be about someone; right?" He looked at her, trying to prevent his face from turning red, "Yeah, but it's a secret."

She was slightly disappointed, "Oh, guess I'll just have to wait and hear it then." She smiled at him warmly, feeling comfortable around him.

He grinned, "Are you trying to tease me?" She shook her head, "No, of course not; I was just wondering is all. It's most likely for your girlfriend I'm guessing, which I think her name was Xion; am I right?"

He was silent for a moment; if only she knew she was the true inspiration, "Yeah, it is; but it's not about her." He looked deeply into her eyes when he said this, causing her heart to become still.

Namine laughed nervously, her heart beating quickly as she finished up her ice cream and threw away. Roxas did the same, throwing his in the garbage before heading to the sink to wash the dirty dishes.

He took the sponge, soaking it before placing some soap on it, "You can go to bed. I'll wash up the dishes." She looked uncertain, "Are you sure? I feel bad, considering with everything." He shook his head, "It's no problem, just get some sleep."

She replied softly, "Okay…." She started heading off to her room, developing a frown as she remembered that her bed wasn't made yet.

But as she flicked on the light to her room, she gasped to see that her bed was already out and constructed together. There were even clean white sheets on it, with fluffed up pair of pillow to go with it.

She flicked her head to the sound of running water that came from the kitchen, dishes being shifted as Roxas washed them.

Namine developed a huge smile, finding her face becoming hot as she flicked off the light to her room and collided against the soft cushions of her bed that Roxas so humbly made for her.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Aww, isn't Roxas so sweet and adorable? XD Yeah, Sora did do a bad thing to just go off to the diner when Roxas worked so hard to cook. But look, he was rewarded with a nice talk with Namine! It makes me laugh that you guys are nervous to know who Namine is going to end up with; which is good, because this story has a lot of twist and turns! Again, btw, in case you guys don't know. I'm leaving on vacation for a while, so I won't be able to update until I get back! So, do be patient until my return! In the meantime, do leave some reviews after reading! For it's good to hear your guys' thoughts and suggestions. Well, until next time!"

Namine: "Review and I shall give you a hug!"

Roxas&Sora: "No! That hug belongs to us! (Fights over it)"


	7. Villains of a Sort

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm back from vacation! I got a tan and I had a good time! I did get buzzed over there, dancing to the most random songs on the balcony of the hotel from my ipod radio XD. I also heard that I had laughed at everything. Anyway, here to update! I've decided I don't want this story to be too long since I'm working on my IU Namixas fic; which is a much longer series. But don't worry, this story isn't going to be short, it shall be a good length to enjoy =D!"

Chapter 7 Villains of a Sort

It has been a week in half already since Namine's move into the Hikari twins' apartment. The boys had been working nonstop to Roxas's new song, practicing it over and over until they felt like the cords were right. That was last week though; today was the day of their recording.

The three residences though had a tough previous week. Namine's meeting with the Alantica Industry last week was pushed back to her meeting them today. They had mentioned to her that they were receiving a new head chairman to the department, and wanted her to meet him when he arrived on Monday. She was perplexed over the news, but agreed to wait. It gave her time to work on her newest piece that she had been working on for over a week.

Roxas and Sora's end weren't in any better shape though. Hikaru was having difficulties in convincing the bargain hunter from buying her studio. She continued to persist, becoming placed into many meetings with the person. Roxas tried to persuade her for him to be involved, considering whom his family was; but she still continued to let herself handle the matter. With this going on, Roxas and Sora were under much unneeded stress. Hikaru assured them that everything was going to be fine though, wanting them to just work on their album. She even promised them a concert opening to their first album in Twilight Central Park; which has it's own stadium stage there.

Namine knew things looked pretty busy and disoriented at the moment, but she had faith that things were going to look up. The great Nobuo Uematsu was part of the head directors to Destiny studio, so there shouldn't be too much problems; it's Mr. Uematsu after all.

Today though was the day of the recording to Kingdom Hearts's new song, and Namine's first day to Alantica. Olette was to go with her, finding time to go with Namine on her first day before she had to go to work.

It was 9am in the morning and Namine had fixed fresh batches of pancakes. Sora was sitting patiently at the kitchen table to eat. She smiled at him, "Here you go. It should be good, it's one of the only things I know how to cook." She produced a nervous laugh, placing two batches she had made onto his plate.

"I'm sure it's delicious." She passed him the honey syrup and bucket of butter, blushing from his confidence over her cooking. Sora began eating right away, cutting big slices to put in his mouth after he had placed some butter and syrup in his pancakes.

"So, what time are you supposed to go to Alantica?" Sora asked, his mouth filled with food.

Namine giggled, making another batch on the stove, "I'm suppose to be there by eleven. Olette is coming to pick me up at ten since she doesn't have to work until two." She backed away from the stove, feeling the heat from the flame to be too strong.

"Yeah, we're suppose to be at the studio by twelve. Finally getting this song done and over with. After that, we just need one more song to finish the track set." He spoke, his pancakes being nearly gone as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"That's good to hear. Hopefully after that, this whole thing of someone trying to the buy the studio would be over with." Namine flipped the pancake over, finding a nice brown color.

Sora looked downcast to his plate, becoming silent from what she said. He ignored the feeling though, looking up with a smile, "Yeah, I'm sure it isn't too serious. Besides, if it's someone that me and Roxas knows, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Speaking of Roxas; I wonder where he is? I really wanted him to try my pancakes since it's always him making breakfast in the morning." Namine looked concern; finishing up the pancake she was making and adding another one in the skillet.

"He's in his room, he's working on a new song before we leave. It will be our last song too for the album. It came to him last night since a special day is coming." Sora said the last part in a quiet tone, Namine becoming concerned.

"What's so special about that particular day?" She asked; flipping the pancake over in the skillet as she placed the one she had made onto a plate.

Sora was quiet, shaking his head as an indication that he didn't want to answer her question. She took the message, turning over to concentrate on her cooking.

After everything was done, Namine had finished making two new batches of pancakes for Roxas. She became silent and perturbed over not seeing him at the table still; so she mixed his pancakes with butter and syrup, adding a fork and knife onto the plate before beginning to walk out of the kitchen.

Sora slid back from his seat, looking at her retreating figure, "Namine, where are you going?"

She spoke, turning her head to the side as to not lose sighting of where she was going, "I'm going to give Roxas his food!" She hurried off down the narrow hall, ending up at the last door that was his room.

Sora slid back in his seat, stabbing a fork into the last piece to his pancakes. He muttered quietly, putting the sweet taste into his watering mouth, "I really need to ask her out…" He became silent after that, his mind becoming filled with many other thoughts.

He looked towards the calendar that was in the kitchen, a red circle surrounding the date of September 24, which was two weeks away. Next to the red marked circle, a short message was written; saying _'Don't forget'_.

How could he forget such a special day of his brother's?

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Namine skillfully held the plate with one small hand, lifting the other to open the door to Roxas's room. She prayed that he was decent, not wanting to see him half-naked or anything. She blushed from the thought, squinting her eyes shut to shake away such perverted thoughts.

She found Roxas sitting on his star-shaped chair, a pair of headphones in his ears as he was writing something down. She could hear the music blaring out of his headsets, catching the song loud enough for her to distinguish who was singing it.

She gently made her way across his room where he sat, peeking slightly over his shoulder to see what he was writing. She knew he hated people looking at what he was writing, especially when he wasn't finished with it. She felt disappointed on the fact that she won't be able to see them play their new song today, finding the other days to just be demos.

Curiosity got the better of her when she couldn't see the words he was writing down; kneeling forward so deep that she didn't catch notice of her breasts pressing up against his stiff shoulders. He reacted automatically from feeling the soft plumped pairs, jumping back and scaring Namine to fall over; they both seem to fall in these types of situations quite a lot.

Roxas being so skilled in his reflex though caught Namine from falling to the ground, along with the plate of food she so kindly had made for him.

She quickly straightened herself up from his arms, holding the plate with both shaking hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I seem to do that a lot."

He chuckled, resting an arm on the table while the other on the chair, "You seem to have a habit of that, along with your falling; don't worry about it though." She blushed from his words, catching notice of him looking back at the paper, "You didn't happen to catch what I was writing, did you?"

She shook her head hastily, "No, though I must admit I was trying to." She couldn't lie; it provided to be one of her weak abilities in doing.

"Good, because this one is really special to me. I rather you hear the song when it's done." He answered, flipping the paper around just to be safe from her prying eyes. He smiled at her, "Nothing personal, Namine."

She smiled back, "It's alright, I feel the same when it comes to my artwork. I rather keep it concealed until it's done. You never know when changes could occur. I'm the type to be the first to see my work before showing it to others." Roxas was content from her words, finding a similar meaning to his own feelings towards his writing.

"I have the first part of the song done; I think. I need to make sure the words express every detail on how I feel before practicing it with the band. It'll be our last song to our first album." He got off from his seat; Namine being silent as she let him speak, "This song is for someone who was really important to me and Sora."

"Sora mentioned something like that, can I ask who it is?" She had asked, feeling unsure though if it was the right decision to do.

Roxas ignored her question as well though, Namine finding his expression to be blank. He looked to be stuck in another time when she had asked that question, his eyes becoming misty from his own thoughts. He shook the expression off his face though when he caught the smell of pancakes from Namine.

"Is that supposed to be for me?" He pointed at the plate of pancakes that was in Namine's hands.

She nodded timidly, handing it over to him, "You were in your room, and so I decided to make breakfast this morning." He took the plate from her, "I know it may not be in the same level as your Papou pancakes, but I did try."

Roxas found her small timorously voice to be cute, looking down at the mash made pancakes, "I'm not really hungry…" He noticed her saddened expression right away from his words. He quickly continued, "…. But I'm willing to give it a try." She smiled, nodding gleefully as he took a bite.

He moaned from the taste, "It's really sweet, you mixed the pastry really well." She blushed from his compliment, pancakes being one of her most limited dishes to make.

He sat down in his chair, making it creak from his weight. He began to devour the food she had made for him, "Glad to hear that, I'm really not a good cook when it comes down to it. I make good cake though!" She concluded quickly, feeling more refreshed in Roxas's presence.

"Really? We need to work on you then. Although…" He blushed, speaking in a low tone, "I really don't know how to make a cake." Silence comically filled the room at that instant.

Namine stared down at him, "Honestly?" He nodded, making her produce a huge smile, "I'll teach you then!" He looked up at her with great confusion over her new happy nature, "But you have to teach me how to cook some real food! Deal?"

He laughed lowly; taking his hand out as she grabbed it, "Deal." They shook on it, finding they were still smiling at each other. When they realized that their hands were still locked, their faces heated up. They let go of each other's hands out of embarrassment; but they both had to admit that it felt rather nice to be this close.

All of a sudden, they heard Sora shout down the hall, "Namine, Olette is here to pick you up!"

She quickly looked over to Roxas's alarm clock, becoming surprised that it was already 9:45am, "I didn't know that time had passed by that fast." She quickly made her way to the door, not wanting to make Olette wait too long for her.

She quickly turned around to Roxas before stepping out of his room, "Good luck on your recording today! I can't wait to hear it when the album comes out!" She then vanished into the hall, hearing Olette call out for her to hurry up.

Just then, Sora entered Roxas's room, slouching himself onto his door, "She's really a sweetheart, isn't she?" He nodded in agreement, finishing up his pancakes before putting the plate to the side on his desk.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Hey, Roxas." He turned to his twin, letting him know he had his attention, "The new song your working on…is it for who I think it is?"

Roxas only nodded, picking himself off his chair, "Yeah. It's the anniversary of that day after all." After that, his face took on a stoic look, turning away from Sora to look at his own calendar on the wall.

Sora just stared as his brother's image, catching it to be someone else. He hoped all he was doing would ease all the pain away; he was after all the oldest and only wanted the best for his little twin brother.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Olette and Namine walked down the busy street of New Twilight City, catching the bright rays of the morning sun. The city still held a rich golden color, windows from buildings sparkling from the sun's reflection.

Namine smiled from the scenery, still being amazed over the setting; despite living there for a week in a half already. They weren't far from the studio from their apartment, so the girls decided to walk it. Namine had her new painting tucked safely under her arms, brown paper wrapping covering the canvas from getting ruined. She had Olette hold her large portfolio, not being able to carry everything herself.

As they continued over their stride down multiple lanes, Olette gave Namine a sly look, "So, Namine…" The blonde haired girl was nervous from her friend's sudden change of posture, "Which boy are you getting in the sack with?"

Namine almost tripped from Olette's informal question, glaring at the giggling girl, "Olette!" She continued to giggle, until her light chuckles burst out into a loud laugh.

"Oh come on, Namine. You have to admit; they're both attractive to the eye. You're one lucky girl. See, I didn't leave you hanging when I said you couldn't live with me and Hayner." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to burst out laughing from her best friend's reaction.

Namine's face continued to beat red, making her feel dizzy. She muttered with a small pout, "It's not funny. Can't believe you would ask me about such a thing…" Olette put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but you know I always look out for possible love."

"Yeah, and I know you like to get involved in them when it deals with me; but I ask kindly that you don't." Namine accused, picking up her wrapped up painting underneath her arms; seeing as it slipped from her trip.

She smiled though, finding comfort in being with her best friend after such a long time in being apart. It was also hard for them to really hang out since Olette was getting her wedding arranged out. Although Aerith was her wedding planner, Olette seemed to serve the title even better to her own wedding.

She only smiled, remembering how innocent Namine could be at times. The girl needed a man, considering she never really had one. That's right; Namine was a virgin as can be when it came to guys; besides her first kiss from Sora when he was drunk.

Olette struck up another conversation, remembering what a little birdie had told her, "So, have you thought of Sora being a possible candidate?" Namine looked at her quizzically, "A candidate for what?"

She gave her an obvious look, "Duh, as a boyfriend! I mean I heard you two kissed." She shoved Namine's arm, but not too hard as for her to drop her art piece.

Namine stuttered, her face becoming her usual second shade of skin, "He was drunk! And I didn't kiss him; he kissed me! From who did who hear that from!?"

"If you must know, I heard it from Hayner who heard it from Sora. From what I heard, he seems to have obtained a liking to you. I think you should go for it." Olette smiled sweetly, hoping to convince her friend.

"Yeah, but…didn't Sora get out of a relationship? I really don't want to be a rebound girl." Namine spoke with an unconfident tone, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Yeah, but you may be the _girl_ for _him_, Namine. Although, there is something about you and Roxas that I like better." Olette gave a thoughtful suggestion, both Hayner and her having different opinions over the matter of the 'Sornamixas love triangle', which they had dubbed it to be called. They lived down the hall; it was difficult not to observe what was going on between the three.

"Yeah, but, doesn't he have a girlfriend? Seriously Olette; stop getting ideas!" Namine scolded her, wanting to put a brave face on. Olette only poked the right side of her round cheek, "You know you're no threat to me, Namine." The girl sighed sadly, knowing her assumption was right.

They finally reached the large automatic doors of Alantica, entering inside the air-conditioned building. They had a chill rundown their spine, finding the cool air to be unbefitting to the weather outside.

"By the way, Roxas really isn't into his girlfriend as you think; and Sora definitely has the hotz for you, I mean, he got a taste of that _Namine_ sweetness! They both count as possible applicants to date you. I shall get their applications and Hayner and I shall work it out on who we approve of more." Olette had whispered, placing a hand by her lips to lower her voice into Namine's ear.

Was she really being serious or was she just joking around like always? When it came to Olette, Namine never knew; scary thought if she was being serious though.

She only sighed with great distress, hoping her best friend would just drop the subject as she was receiving a slight headache from it.

She was already nervous as it was for coming on her first day to meet with the manager and chairman to Alantica. She didn't need the added stress from her friend over the 'candidates' to her love life to pile over her mind.

The girls walked up to the secretary's desk, spotting a white haired girl whose hair covered the left side of her eye, blocking it from view. Her eyes were a blood red color, giving both girls an icy chill about her demeanor as they pierced through them.

The girl stared at them with a blank look, mindlessly clicking on her keyboard, "Name?"

Namine caught notice that the girl's name was Fuu from her tag, "Oh! Um, Namine." She answered hesitantly, backing away a bit from the desk.

The girl picked up the phone, stating only one word, "Namine." After she got her orders, she placed the phone back down.

She looked back at Namine, "Elevator." She was silent, before saying her next choice of word, "Twentieth." She coldly remarked, bringing her head back to her computer's screen.

They both nodded, containing unpleasant looks of gratitude, "Thank you." Namine said timidly, walking off with Olette to the elevators.

"Welcome." Fuu replied, still not looking up from her screen. Namine figured she couldn't be that scary, considering she replied to her 'thank you'.

Olette pressed the button for up, "I must say, you really outdone yourself, Namine. This place looks high class!" She looked over the décor of the place, finding mastery of sculpted blue marbles of cement covering the walls and floor.

They heard the bell chime to the elevator, entering inside the rather large compartment. Olette pressed for the twentieth floor, the doors closing as soon as she pressed it. They stood in silence as they were brought up, the door coming to a calm stop to their floor.

Namine and Olette stepped out, gasping over the large space of the room. It was a large living room area, with slick black and blue couches that had a see-through glass table at the center. There was a large aquarium that surrounded the windows, giving the element of the name Alantica.

Namine had to keep herself from dropping her painting from the look of the place; Olette failed though, dropping Namine's portfolio and creating an echo around the room. The poor girl squeaked in terror, Olette apologizing soon after she had picked it up. She expected everything inside to make sure the drawings and small sketches were in place, reliving a sigh of relief from both ends.

"I'm so glad you can make it here, Namine." They turned around, spotting a short man with dark grey hair, one side to his face covered with long bangs.

"I am Zexion, manager to Alantica. I'm one of the heads here. I'm very pleased to have you with us." Namine shook his hand, finding him to be very formal and pleasant. His suit showed great professional image, her common blue-strapped dress making her feel rather indecent.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be an artistic value to you." She smiled, letting go of his hand.

He directed them to sit, "Please, sit down. The new executive director to our company shall be here shortly. He's running rather late, so I apologies."

"No, not at all. It's quite alright." She and Olette sat down on one of the cushion couches, Zexion sitting across from them.

"I can't wait to see one of your works that you have brought with you. We shall come to see them when the chairmen arrives." He crossed his leg over the other, pouring himself a glass of wine that was on the table. He offered some to the girls, but they declined the offer.

"May I say; you got a great place running here. Everything looks so polished and perfected." Olette chimed, looking around the room once more.

"Hmm, yes. We do look for perfection when it comes to Alantica. This year's exhibition shall be our best yet, now with Namine in our staff." He brought up his glass to her, making her blush over his commends to her ability.

"I'm hoping to present your work for next month's gallery opening, Namine." He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

She nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, I pray so as well." She smiled with delight, her dreams of owning her own art studio becoming another step in being a reality.

"While we're waiting, may I ask where you are staying?" He asked, looking up at her from the brim of his glass.

"Oh, well, I was supposed to be living with my friend, Olette here." She indicated Olette next to her, "But with her wedding coming up, things got out of control."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thank you." Olette smiled, never getting enough of being congratulated, staring down at the diamond ring on her wedding finger.

"Anyway, I'm living in an apartment right now with two roommates that are males." She clarified, Sora and Roxas coming to her mind.

"Ah, glad to know you have somewhere to live. I know you traveled all the way from Destiny Island, so I thought you were living at a hotel or something." He asked; feeling pleased to know she had found appropriate living quarters.

"No, nothing of the sorts." She giggled, appreciating the fact that she had somewhere to live as well.

It was then that they heard the chime door to the elevator ring, causing them to look at its direction. The doors opened to reveal a tall bald man, who had a small white beard underneath his pointed chin; but what really caught Namine's attention of his appearance was his bright yellow eyes.

She looked over to Olette, who muttered in fright, "It can't be! He's the new chairmen director to the board? Wait until Sora and Roxas hear about this."

Zexion got up from his seat, "Ah! Master Xehanort, glad you can finally join us!"

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Dun-dun-DUN! Yes, Xehanort is the new director to Alantica! But who's the one trying to buy Destiny Studio? Going to have to read and find out! And what's this special anniversary day that Sora and Roxas are talking about? Again, wait and see! Oh, in case you guys are wondering when the wedding is going to be, it will be explained in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did in my vacation! Hopefully, expect the next chapter soon! It might take time since I need to update my other Namixas story like crazy; for that one has a deadline XD."

Namine: "Oh no, it's Xehanort from birth by sleep! Please review and I'll give you plushies of me!"

Roxas&Sora: "My Namine plushie! (Fights over the last one)"


	8. Sinister Sundown

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or the song "_Beautiful Love_" by The Afters."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm actually updating this story? Geez, it's been months since I decided to concentrate on it. Sorry everyone for updating this so late, I've been working on my other Namixas story _The Way You Remember Me_ like crazy. But I'm back to update at least one chapter, so you guys can know I still have feelings for this story. I mean, how could I _**not**_ with all the reviews I got! I mean, 100+ reviews! That's like crazy! I only have seven chapters too! You guys made me SO happy! I love you all! Namine plushie for you all! Keep those reviews up, and keep reading the installment of _The Diary of Namine_! =D"

Chapter 8 Sinister Sundown

Olette squirmed where she sat, putting pressure on the seat as she disturbed the cranks and cushion to it. It made Namine feel nervous and edgy, turning to her best friend before taking her gaze back on the old man who had entered the room. She just observed as Zexion took the man's crinkly old hands into his, greeting him with a respectful welcome. The man known as Xehanort took a glance over at the blonde girl, his eyes striking her to feel intimidated by his lingering stare. She could practically hear the wheels in Olette's mind turn rapidly, the smoke to the motor escaping her ears as her thoughts focused on the director. Namine bit down on her bottom pink lip, bruising it as she began to feel anxious.

It didn't take Xehanort long to reveal his interest towards the country girl, "Namine, I presume?" She only nodded, jumping herself off her seat to greet the man properly, "I've been hoping to meet you for sometime since the application you had sent us; I must say, you are quite talented."

Zexion agreed with a morsel of pride, "Indeed, you're very suitable to be part of the staff."

She blushed from the compliments, relaying a sweet smile to them, "Thank you so much." She didn't know what to say after that, looking over at the brunette beside her as a push or inspiration on what to say next.

She was perplexed over Olette's uncomfortable expression, her features transforming themselves to a more glowering look. She noticed her gaze to be pointed at the old man in front of her, sparking her curiosity even more.

Xehanort detected Olette's strong gaze, bridging over a conversation to her, "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

She reacted right away, "We have, I'm a friend of the Hikari brothers; two people you know fairly well I might add."

He didn't seem all that shocked, his amazement containing slight mockery, "Ah! I knew I recognized you somewhere. You live at that shady apartment building with them. Such a disgrace, when they could be living the life of luxury; but instead, they chose to lower themselves disrespectfully to a more commoner abode." Namine could hear a vein pop from Olette's head as she clenched her hands into tight fists.

He grinned with satisfaction, "If you don't mind me asking, how are those two rather lately?"

Namine squirmed a bit, but decided to be the one to answer the question, "They're quite fine, Sir. I assure you." She replied professionally, not wanting to pick a fight with her boss quite yet after being accepted into the company.

"I'm sure they are…" He replied like a matter of fact, half-believing her words.

Olette couldn't stand the man's presence any longer, excusing herself to leave as she passed Namine her portfolio, "I'm sorry, Namine; but I have to go."

The blonde soon realized that her friend had a job to intend to; though little did she know the true purpose towards the brunette's leaving, "Oh, right! I'll see you later then, Olette."

The girl gave a short embrace to her best friend, wishing her luck before taking off towards the exit where the elevator was. She entered inside the compartment, hitting the button for the lobby floor. She gave one last wave to Namine as the doors began to close from the side.

Namine gave a bewildered look towards Olette's sudden goodbye, taking her attention back on the gentlemen, "Charming young lass." Xehanort quoted to himself, glancing back over at the blonde, "Now then, shall we begin in getting more acquainted with ourselves?" He offered courteously, edging Namine to sit back down as they began another session over their meeting.

While the elevator signal lit up after every floor she passed, Olette took a moment to pull out her cellphone. She dialed Roxas's number right away as she focused on the pausing rings, ignoring the music that was playing in the background as she waited.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas and Sora made it to the studio, holding tightly to their equipment as not to drop it. It was at that moment that the youngest of the twins phone began to vibrate in his pants, the melody of the ringtone picking up soon right afterwards. He looked down at his pocket, recognizing the music he had selected to be Olette's number. He gave a careful eye over at Sora who only shrugged, putting down his stuff gently on the marble floor before reaching for his cell.

The brunette decided to walk over towards Selphie who sat at the desk in the meantime, striking up a conversation with the girl about the new blonde local; needless to say, Sora was smirking the whole time during the discussion with a small blush.

Roxas turned his back to them, sliding his phone open to speak, "Hey Olette, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into while dropping Namine off at her new job." She stated automatically, not even expressing a 'hello' towards him.

But, judging from the startled and grim tone of her voice, Roxas knew it was something serious, "Wait, whom did you meet?"

"Xehanort! Your mother and father's old assistant! He's the new head director to the Alantica cooperation!" She exclaimed lightly, her voice tipping at the edge of horror.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked harshly, looking over his shoulder to make sure the others didn't hear him. He turned his face back to the receiver, "What time does Namine get out?"

She was a bit taken back by the question, "I'm not too sure; I was suppose to pick her up after I finished work."

"Don't, I'll be the one to pick her up. I need to see this myself." He explained sternly, "That old man is up to something and I don't like it, especially with Namine there with him now." Olette picked up the tone of his voice, taking advantage of it, "Hmmm, worried about our little Namine, aren't we?" She giggled when she heard Roxas splutter out a cough of embarrassment.

"It's nothing like that! I'm just concern about her! She's a country bumpkin after all from the islands! That old man could take advantage of her innocent mind!" Olette hollered with laughter, "Wow, you sound so medieval right now, Roxas. Listen, I'll talk to you later. Just make sure to pick Namine up and bring her back home before ten." He growled with annoyance towards his friend's amusement, the both of them clicking the call to end at the same time.

He quickly turned around, Sora blocking his view admittedly, "Hey bro, who was that?" Roxas replied with a calm tone, "It was Olette, it's nothing important. She was just asking if I could pick Namine up tonight from Alantica."

"Oh…." Sora sounded disappointed, almost like he missed his chance on something, but he soon became perky again, "Anyway, Selphie said everyone is already here; so we can record the new song right away."

"Oh, okay, we should get going then." He answered with a steady tone, the both of them heading over to the elevator lift while waving at Selphie from the desk. Sora pressed the up arrow button, the twins waiting for the lift to arrive. While they waited, Sora spoke with a wavering tone, "Um, so, Xion is here by the way." Roxas sighed from the information, shaking his head as if dreading the idea.

He wanted to change the subject though, turning to his brother with a concern expression, "Kairi and Riku are also there, you think you're going to be okay today with that?" The brunette actually looked relaxed by the information, "Yeah…I'm good…besides, I have somebody else in my mind lately…" The blonde gave him a baffled and confused look, but shook it off as the chime sound came on, signaling them that the elevator had arrived.

Once the doors had opened, Sora and Roxas stepped back with surprise, spotting Hikaru with a middle-aged man with silver long hair, sharp and piercing orbs of gold, and sun-bathed tan skin. Roxas caught some comparisons of the man's traits to be similar towards a certain person he knew, but disregarded it as he already began to introduce himself, "Ah~, this must be the Hikari brothers from the band Kingdom Hearts that I've been hearing about, it's nice to finally meet you boys." He stepped out of the compartment with the famous female singer, keeping himself well poised in his stance and approach. He was wearing a well groomed and ironed grey suit, his tie sleek with stripes of red and silver.

He didn't say anything else to the twins, taking his attention back on Utada, "Until our next meeting on this matter, Lady Hikaru. My offer still stands over the future of this company. Farewell." He began to make his leave, giving the three an encouraging nod before heading out of the building where a white limo was waiting for him out front.

"Just who the hell was that?" Sora asked as soon as the man had stepped out, his features turning into a look of curiosity.

"That's the man who's trying to buy the studio off from me, we just had another discussion and meeting about it today." Hikaru explained with an unpleasing tone, causing the siblings to be on edge.

"I'm guessing he hasn't succeeded yet, has he?" Roxas asked casually, "Still, why is he being so damn persistent this guy?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but as of right now, things don't look too good. I'll be sure to talk with Master Nobuo and Yoko about this, I'm sure they have something to say about all this." She explained determinedly, "I'll be calling them now from my office, you two can just focus on your recording today. I'll see you guys later." They nodded at her, giving her passage to walk through in order to reach the front desk. She requested Selphie to cancel all of her meetings that day, finding her schedule to be busy with other things that needed to be taken care of.

Roxas turned away from the musical artist, entering inside the compartment as his brother followed. The guitarist pressed the button to close the doors before pressing the floor level where the recording studio was. During the whole ride, Sora kept quiet, looking around the area with little interest as he whistled awkwardly. Roxas gave him a questioning stare, but ignored it as he felt something was bothering him, "Hey, Sora?"

The older sibling turned towards the blonde, "Yeah?" The lyrics writer looked a bit unnerved, "Didn't that guy look awfully familiar to you? Like he seemed to resemble somebody that we know?" Sora gave an aloof expression, as if he was seeing something that Roxas couldn't.

It didn't long though for the guitarist to reply, "I know what you're getting at, but it can't be possible. Maybe it's just a coincidence?" He soon smiled over at Roxas, "So don't worry or think about it so much." Roxas sighed, looking over at the floor with a downcast expression, "I guess you're right; you seem to know how paranoid I get." Sora only laughed from the comment, patting his brother on the back before the bell rang, causing the elevator to come to a sudden halt.

The doors slid open, revealing Xion to be down the hall as she stared off into a picture that was hanging on the wall. She seemed to be fiddling with some gold chain around her neck, turning around as she heard the doors open from the lift. She smiled when she noticed Roxas stepping out with his brother, walking over with a little jump to her steps, "Roxas, I've been waiting for you!" She gave him no time to react, already claiming his lips as she embraced her arms around his neck.

Sora could only sigh with annoyance from the display of affection, wondering how he was going to survive through the day without seeing Namine until later. He went ahead while ignoring the couple, wanting to settle his equipment in the sound room. Roxas caught sight of this, pushing Xion gently off of him, "Xion, you need to stop that. You know how I feel when you get intimate with me like this."

She sighed, giving a short nod of understanding, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you for a long while. You don't even come to my apartment anymore." He began to explain while passing through her, "I told you, me and Sora got a new roommate not too long ago. We're just busy helping her settle in more into the city life, she's from out of the country, you know."

"Well, she's been taking our time together." She explained lightly with a playful tone, "I heard she's pretty, almost like some porcelain doll. Is that true?"

"More like an angel." He answered, biting down his bottom lip as he grimaced towards his words, having no time to catch what he was saying, "Well, what I meant was…"

She chuckled timidly, though there was something about the way it sounded that still cause Roxas to be concern, "It's alright, Roxas. Just as long as she knows you're taken. Anyway, I've been hearing how Sora might have a thing for her."

"Oh…he does, does he?" He seemed dissatisfied towards her indication, not understanding why he sounded so upset by such news.

Xion seemed to express a discouraging look from his reply, shaking it off as she grabbed hold of his arm, "I can't wait to hear you guys play today! I bet your new song will be great!"

"It better be!" They both looked up, spotting Seifer at the end of the hall, possessing a disgruntled look as always.

Roxas didn't look all that impress by the older male's attitude, "Just shut the hell up and give it a rest Seifer." He soon saw Kairi walk out of the recording booth, exchanging a friendly grin towards him, "Hey Roxas! Are you ready to get yourself set up?" He nodded with a curt nod, freeing himself from Xion's hold before heading over inside the other room to get himself ready.

Pence, Demyx, and Sora were already settled in, tuning and adjusting whatever parts they needed on their instruments. Seifer followed after the blonde as they entered the room, taking the time to double check everything before they began to record. Riku entered the area though, reaching over to Sora and Roxas, "You guys got the song?" The younger twin pulled out a copy from his pocket, unfolding the note as he passed it over to the silver-haired adult, "There you go, it's a copy. You don't have to worry about us, the band and I already memorized how to perform it."

Riku nodded with confirmation, "Alright, we're going to start quickly." He soon left the room, making sure to close the door tightly shut before heading over inside the other area where Xion and Kairi were.

Sora's X-girlfriend began to fiddle with the volume and tuning of the station, keeping everything leveled and clear. She spoke over the microphone that was connected to the other room, "Alright guys, beginning to record "Beautiful Love" in…" She lifted her hand, knocking off each finger as she counted from five, "Five…four…three…two…one…" She brought a finger out as a salute, pressing the button as Kingdom Hearts began to conduct their instruments into one whole melody.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xehanort scanned over the next drawing he pulled out from Namine's portfolio, examining the texture of colors that were used to illustrate the image. Namine fiddled in her seat, wondering if he improved of her talent. All of her drawings and paintings that she had brought along with her were recent and old, giving a bit of both in order to show her style. The one Xehanort was staring at now was a dark painting of a damp city, neon colored lights attached to the buildings as a heart-shaped moon floated above. He seemed to be very interested towards the piece, examining it much longer than her other designs.

He put the rather large image back inside the portfolio, gazing over at the painting that was wrapped and inserted under Namine's arm, "These are all rather impressive for someone your age. May I ask to see the piece under your arm?" She gasped with surprise, nodding hesitantly towards his request, "Sure, of course!" She delicately began to unwrap the bondage towards the painting, brushing off the canvas in order to clear some dust off.

She handed it over to the man, Zexion peeking over the painting from his shoulder, "It's nothing at all special, just something I've been working on during the pass week." She was stunned by the awe captured in their eyes, becoming amazed by the piece in front of them. It was an image of a girl that looked remarkably similar to Namine's features, wearing a white gown with bare feet. She was standing at the side of the painting while standing at a side viewpoint, gazing up at the sky as two shooting stars flew by inside a dark and ashen navy sky. It looked like she was standing upon a field of snow, pillars of ice brushed with fluent care of blue and white in the background.

Zexion was the first to speak about the masterpiece, "Truly splendid work, Ms. Namine! A true inspirational artifact for our gallery exhibit." She nodded bashfully, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear, "Thank you, I graciously appreciate it."

Xehanort hummed deeply inside his throat with satisfaction, "Yes, this is truly some talent you have here. You have remarkable creativity." She continued to blush, smiling kindly from their praises.

The elderly man passed the painting back over to her, signaling Zexion to assist the girl in wrapping the canvas back together. As they both collected the folder to insert the painting, Xehanort had a curious question that sprouted inside his head, "My dear, may I ask where you are staying?"

"She's staying at the apartment with those familiar gentlemen you know, Sir." The chairman obliged softly, answering the question before Namine had a chance to.

This perked the man's interest even more, connecting certain similarities of the information, "Is that so? May I ask the names of these young lads just to be sure? Old age and all." He excused cleverly as if he was ignorant.

Namine nodded without delay, reminding him of the boys, "You already know them as Roxas and Sora Hikari, remember?" The man grinned with fondness, his eyes glinting with delight, "Ah, yes! The Hikari boys! Well, that certainly is a surprise."

She quirked her head to the side, exuding an interesting look over at the director, "May I ask how you know them?" He nodded with assurance, twitching his smirk to the side, "I'm an old friend of their parents before their untimely death. I provided support and order to the Hikari industry, one of the richest families in the city…perhaps the world. I'm sure you haven't heard of them, after residing in such a low class environment for so long."

She tried not to seem offended by his remark, "Yes, I never knew such a thing about them."

"Well, now you do." He reprimanded kindly, gazing out the aquarium glass windows, "Ah~, it seems to have gotten rather late. I would like to escort you down to the lobby as our meeting has taken much longer than I had anticipated." He looked over at Zexion, "Would you please insist Ms. Namine's belongings?"

The girl had tried to cut in from such a demand, "That's quite alright! I could hold my own, thank you." The grey-haired chairmen declined her wishes though, "It's no trouble at all. I'll gladly carry your work down for you." She bit her bottom lip, not being used to such treatment of luxury.

Xehanort chortled lightly, "Well, seeing as there is no quandary towards the given kindness we are offering; I shall accompany you to the entrance."

"That's quite unnecessary. I have someone who's picking me up, so I don't want to be a bother to you." Namine carefully asserted, her expression faltering.

"No bother at all, my sweet. We shall wait together for your attendant. Now then, shall we?" He brought his arm out to lead the way, beckoning Namine out of her seat as Zexion followed behind them with her painting and portfolio.

As they all gathered inside the rather large cubicle, the young artist couldn't help but to feel an odd foreboding sensation from the senior beside her. She fidgeted in her stance as they descended down to the lower level, finding something sinister towards the smirk he exchanged with her. It discomforted her heart, setting the blood inside her veins to quicken as she tried to focus more on her acceptance in the company instead.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas left the building, entering the chilly and bristling night of the city as people bustled down the streets with little care. Sora yawned and stretched his arms up, bending backwards in order to settle his sore back from recording all day. Kairi and the others had left a long time ago after a successful performance, leaving the rest to the red-haired maiden for editing. Xion stood beside the twins from outside the Studio, adjusting her scarf in order to keep herself shielded by the breezing gust of upcoming fall air.

"Well, I'm going to pick Namine up now." Roxas announced calmly, staring up at the skyscrapers as the sun had already gone down to bring out the night.

"Oh, that's right. Olette asked if you can pick Namine up, right?" Sora whined, crossing his arms behind his head, "Damn, I wanted to be the one to pick her up."

"Sorry Sora, maybe next time. I need you to go home and probably start dinner already."

"By dinner, you mean me ordering pizza or Chinese?" The brunette asked cheekily, his brother knowing damn well that he couldn't cook.

Roxas actually chuckled from the response, "Of course…" He soon felt a tug on his arm, turning over to the raven-haired girl next to him, "Roxas, I thought we could have gone out tonight. I can't believe you can't let Sora pick her up instead. Why does it need to be you anyway?" She pleaded with a desperate tone, quirking her brow with mistrust.

He actually stumbled at the question, having his own personal reasons on the matter that he wasn't quite ready to speak about, "Sorry, there's just something I have to check along the way, and it so happens to be by Namine's job. It's no problem, Xion; we can go out another night."

"You promise?" She asked with slight hope.

"Yeah…sure…" He wasn't making it definite, but he had no choice but to lie. Xion was nothing more than a girl he could comfort while she wept for another man during those lonely nights. To ask if he actually loved her was like asking him if he believed in the laws of physics, because honestly, he had no idea.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later. Great performance today!" She briskly announced; calling a taxi over that was driving down the block. She entered the vehicle without a second thought, waving goodbye to the twins before the driver decided to drive off towards her given destination.

"So, I guess I'll see you and Namine later?" Sora asked with a casual tone, using his heels in order to sway back and forth where he stood.

"Yeah, we'll see you back home." His brother answered with a remote tone. It didn't take long for the two to split up, Sora turning left down the block while Roxas on the right.

The blonde knew his way around the city, never needing to look up to tell where he was going; he pretty much memorized the cracks and crevasses of the grey blocks he walked on. He skillfully avoided people who walked by him, slogging over the crowd as they tried to reach their own individual objectives. He passed by numerous subway and bus stops, having no need for them, as he preferred to walk.

He made a quick turn around the corner, spotting the lit building of Alantica's accommodation. He could see the shining blue and crisp windows, reflecting off of the city lights as the stars glistened against the glass like a silhouette painting. He made it to the large line of doors, entering through the side as he passed over the other entrance ahead. The heat from the AC blew over him like a whirlwind of hot air, melting his body as it made him shiver from the sudden change of temperature. He looked up after such a long time gazing down, glaring wistfully as he caught notice of the man who stood beside Namine's petite form.

He approached the two with meticulous steps, his converse squeaking at times against the marble floor. Namine was the first to speak, her voice stunned, "Roxas! I thought Olette was picking me up?" She gave the boy a curious look, which he returned with a passive one, "Change of plans, I hope you don't mind." She blushed slightly across her pale cheeks, shaking her head vigorously, "No, not at all!"

"Roxas, so we meet after a long time in avoiding me…" Xehanort cunningly relayed, breaking Roxas's concentration on the blonde female as he turned his eyes on the old man, "Xehanort…what exactly are you doing here?"

"I've decided to take the opportunity in leading this company, I hope you don't mind." He answered humbly, causing the boy's stare at him to crease in suspicion, "You must have your reasons?"

"I am only expanding our industry to even greater heights." He pressed with a fake tone of honesty.

"You mean, MY family's industry. Just because you were appointed as head officer to the Hikari Company for now, doesn't mean you could take full control of the situation…even if…" Roxas cut himself off from continuing, a newfound expression of pain etching on his face as it caused Namine to frown with concern.

"Ah yes, it's that time of the year again, isn't it? The anniversary of your…" The band member scowled at the man with a foul look, his eyes daring him to continue the statement.

Xehanort coughed as he paused his words, "Excuse me, I was speaking out of terms. I'll be seeing Ms. Namine next week at work. I bid you both farewell." The girl nodded politely towards the man as he started heading off towards another location inside the building.

"Damn it…" Roxas cussed under his breath, apologizing soon afterwards as he noticed Namine's pure presence. He soon took her stuff that was spread neatly on the floor, heading out the door as she paced herself behind him.

"Just what the hell is that bastard doing; making decisions like these without our consent. Damn, and during this time of the month too…" He muttered lowly with frustration, completely forgetting about Namine who was trying her best to follow him amongst the growing crowd.

The artist gave a despondent shout over to the fuming blonde ahead, "Roxas! Wait!" He halted in his steps right away, causing the girl to bump into his back as the civilians shoved her uncaringly towards him.

He quickly turned around, seeking forgiveness towards his distraction, "I'm sorry, Namine. I just have a lot on my mind and just took off into my own world." She shook her head with consolation, "No, it's okay. How come you seem distant towards Mr. Xehanort?" She asked with slight eagerness, her curiosity eating her away in finding out the truth towards the enigma in front of her.

He pulled her away to the side so they wouldn't be blocking peoples' paths, edging her to walk forward along the walls of the buildings they passed, "He's someone who works in my family's business company by manufacturing money from other industries." Her eyes widened in awe, making an assumption of how rich their family must be to do that.

"He isn't someone I trust, so my advice is, just be careful with him." He didn't go into advanced details after that, his expression telling her to keep quite from asking any other questions between him and the aged man.

She took her attention back on the street ahead of her, a smile blooming on her face as she came to a realization, "So, how did the recording go today?" She asked excitedly, giggling as she noticed the astonished look on his face.

"It…was good." He replied simply, turning his face away from her.

"I'm glad to hear that, maybe I could hear the song when you guys play it at your first concert." She commented with an enthusiastic grin.

"Yeah, you probably can." He answered with a hopeful tone, never having the courage to explain how she held a part in inspiring him with the lyrics to the song in the first place.

She soon jumped with another question, her mind bubbling with content wonder over the boy walking beside her, "How's that new song coming along by the way? You know, the one you have been working on recently?" That's when she noticed the uneasy expression that stretched across his handsome and boyish features, "It'll…it'll be ready before two weeks; I promise." And just like that, their short conversation was over, hushing the night from the subject.

This only perked Namine's interest even more though towards the boys' family and history. She soon compared the date to Roxas's song to the anniversary that was supposedly coming up, connecting the two to have some sort of relationship. She had grown attached to the two brothers, wanting to know what was causing them to act so strangely compared to their usual behaviors. She could only hope Roxas or Sora would trust her enough to let her in on their dark past.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Namine isn't being noisy, she's just concern over what's going on with her boys =D. She loves them both after all :P. Even though Roxas got Namine cookie points in this chapter, it doesn't mean Sora won't be getting his own in the next ;). Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't how many of you are still interested in this story, but I tried to bring it back to show you that I haven't abandoned it! There will be more characters appearing, so don't worry ;D. Please review!!! I've gotten so many already; I don't want the happiness to stop! Haha XD!"

Namine: "For those who review, they will get free keychains of me!"

Roxas & Sora: "My Namine keychain!" (Fights over it.)"


	9. Cloudchasers

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…."

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay! I got reviews; here are your Namine keychains everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys ;D!"

Chapter 9 Cloudchasers

It has already been a few days since Namine and the boys' enrollment and progress towards their accepted careers, pressing forward each day with new challenges for success. Olette had come by to discuss Namine more in-depth over her upcoming wedding, wanting to get much out of the way before the special occasion. Still, as thrilling as the conversation was suppose to be, Namine couldn't shake off the forbidding feeling that was settling itself inside her mind. She was still in wonder over Roxas and Sora's relationship with her new boss, and about this anniversary that was somehow connected to them. She had the urge to ask Olette about it, but declined the idea, as she didn't want to seem clingy or a nonsense; she also didn't want to cause any added stress on her best friend.

Olette took a sip of her coffee, "So, I was planning a pure white wedding with yellow roses as the main attraction around the room. Oh! And also, I wanted your help to see if I should put Kairi or Riku at the same table as Sora. Hmmm, or maybe, if I should put Xion at the same table with Roxas…if they're still together then." She stuck her tongue out unhappily from the thought.

Namine squinted her face with slight confusion, "Um…Olette?" The brunette turned to the blonde with a thoughtful look, "Shouldn't you be discussing these things with Hayner?" She asked quietly and politely.

The information slowly loaded inside Olette's head before she giggled, "You're right, I should be discussing this with him. It's just…it's _Hayner_, you know? He's not the most responsible of us in the bunch when it comes to things like this; lawyer or not!" Namine actually laughed from the comment, finding it to be somehow true.

"Then again~." Olette drawled out teasingly, "I should be more focused on which brother you're going to bring as a date to the wedding...." She chuckled as she noticed the blush that suddenly exploded on Namine's face.

"Olette!" She shouted with embarrassment, covering her face from the girl as she only laughed at her more, "I told you already. It's nothing like that! We're only roommates!"

"Oh, you must not say that aloud, Namine." The girl carefully tantalized, "You might hurt one of their feelings. They are in the other room you know."

The girl squeaked with alarm as she realized this, moving forward to smack Olette lightly on the arm, "You're just too cruel…"

"Oh come, Namine. You can't tell me you don't have the hotz for one of them by now?" She crossed her arms against her chest, giving the girl a belittled look of non-belief.

Namine soon sat herself back into her seat, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as she mumbled against it. Olette's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my God! You do!"

"Shut up!" The country girl shrieked inadequately, the heat on her face bubbling and steaming the brim of the cup as she dunk the hot chocolate into her mouth.

"Oh man, this is like we were kids all over again. You're just too cute, Namine." She came over to pinch the girl on the cheek, which Namine greeted with a forceful glare. Olette could only laugh from the reaction, continuing with her playful jokes as her mind did wonder on the possibilities.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora was on his brother's bed as he played with the strings on his guitar, hearing Olette laugh and Namine shout in the kitchen. He and Roxas didn't have a clue over what they were talking about, concluding it to be some type of foreign thing called 'girl talk'. He started to play a tune as his mind wondered over to the blonde angelic figure, a smile blooming on his face as his mind began to drift away. He looked over at his brother who was hunched over on his desk, his hand shifting devilishly as if he was possessed. Roxas was writing the lyrics to the last song, wanting to finish it as soon as possible.

Sora scrunched his lips with contemplation, wanting to break the silence with the question that has been bugging him for the longest. With one final strung on his guitar, he spluttered out the question like it was natural, "Hey, do you like Namine?" It was at that instant that Roxas stopped writing, keeping still as he let the question sink in.

"Yeah, I like her." He answered casually, getting back into his writing.

Sora frowned before he made himself sit up, "You know what I mean; I meant if you've been checking her out lately?" Roxas turned around in his seat at this moment, exchanging a scowl over to his older twin, "Sora, how many times do I have to remind you and everyone else; I have a girlfriend."

"Right~." Sora mockingly replied, avoiding the glare his brother gave him as he shifted his eyes back on the guitar, "I was thinking of asking her out."

Roxas froze from the statement, swirling back around to his desk so Sora wouldn't be able to catch notice over his change of expression. He was a little uncomfortable now of the subject, finding himself to be disappointed, and a little bit resentful. He tried to cut the feeling out though, "Why are you telling me this? If you want to ask her out…then, go ahead." He tried to concentrate on the words he had written down so far, but couldn't as they held no meaning to him at the moment.

When he edged his pencil back over on the yellow and flimsy surface, Sora spoke with a happy cheer, "Great! I'm hoping to ask her pretty soon; after that kiss, I couldn't help but to wonder." He heard a snap go off at this moment, realizing that Roxas had broken the tip of his pencil off.

"Hey, you okay, Roxas?" He asked inquisitively, taking his guitar off as he placed it on the bed.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He convincingly rebutted, shaking off the remains as he shifted them to the trashcan that was next to the desk.

It wasn't long until Sora's phone began to vibrate, the rumble echoing inside the room as it caught Roxas's attention as well, "Who could be calling you?" He asked with a slight curious tone.

Sora glanced at the caller ID, glowering as he recognized the number, "It's no one important." He declined the call, setting his phone back inside his pocket. Roxas shrugged broadly, ignoring the call as well since it didn't seemed to matter.

Sora suddenly jumped off the bed, lifting his weight as the strings whined back into place, "You know what we should do? We should go out to Seventh Heaven and get our ass drunk! We can have a party! We'll invite our friends and everything!"

Roxas asked with mere hesitation and inquiring, wondering how such a suggestion even sprouted out of his twin's head, "A party? What for?"

"You know; for Namine's achievement with Alantica and for Kingdom Hearts! I mean, not only are we producing our own first album, but also our first concert live at Twilight Central Park! Dude, what is there not to celebrate about?" He dashed out of the room before Roxas could say another word, explaining to the girls in the other room about his impulsive idea.

The blonde could only sigh, looking over at the incomplete scrap that was on the table. He felt uneasy as he read over the written lyrics he had so far, his mind somehow tracing back to his and Sora's conversation about their attractive and naïve roommate.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They entered the bar, settling themselves to get acquainted with the tobacco smell and warmth of the room as they stepped in from the frosty weather outside. The whole band to Kingdom Hearts was there, along with Axel and Larxene from the café; it would seem like Sora had called over everyone to join in the festivities. Roxas had called his own company, feeling bad if they didn't invite Xion, Kairi, and Riku along. Hayner and Olette had left with Namine and the boys from the apartment, hitching the way towards Tifa's bar.

It was really full tonight, the bar serving as a local club. The remix version to the song "Poker Face" from Lady Gaga was on, causing many of the patrons to get off their seats as they all danced and grind on the dance floor, holding some brand of alcohol in their hands. Sora swayed to the song, getting into the beat with much enthusiasm.

Roxas shook his head, already finding Xion's arms around his, "Hey Xion; glad you can make it."

She nodded, feeling pleased in seeing him, "I had to come, I never got to meet this Namine of yours." She looked over his chest, spotting the girl. The islander looked uncomfortable towards the environment she was in.

Xion automatically released Roxas's arms, taking her attention on the girl as she greeted her, "Hello Namine, I've heard a lot about you." She looked over at Sora who was ordering a drink by the bar with everyone else. Axel in the meantime winked over at Roxas, who could only cringe and look away towards the two girls.

"Oh, hi." Namine replied politely, nodding towards the girl with a friendly smile, "I heard the same about you, Xion." She tried not to sound upset in front of the raven-haired female, feeling slightly envious over her claim as Roxas's girlfriend.

"We should really hang out sometime and have a girl's night out!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, "I'm sure it's something Selphie has been wanting to do for awhile as well. We can also have Kairi and Olette along." Namine nodded happily from the idea, feeling the grim color of green slip away as she realized what a kind person Xion was.

As the song continued to play and boom across the room, Xion grabbed hold of Roxas again, "Let's go dance." Without waiting for an answer she already began to pull him away to the dance floor. The blonde male sighed lamentably, looking back over at Namine who only waved for him to have fun.

It was that moment that the song "Room service (Hotel Room)" from Pitbull came on, the DJ bumping his head as he scratched the soundtrack. Larxene forcefully took Axel off his chair from the bar, grabbing her drink as she fiddled his collar, dragging him over to the dancing crowd. Namine giggled from the expression on his face, finding he was actually excited over the control she had on him. Riku and Kairi slowly merged into the mass, his hands on her waist she swayed along with the rhythm that vibrated throughout the room. Hayner and Olette stayed perched at the saloon, sharing a conversation with Tifa as she continued to serve alcohol to her customers. Demyx, Pence, and Seifer just had a shot contest, requesting more after each dunk from Tifa to see who would fall over first from their stools.

Namine felt alien towards the atmosphere, picking up the scent of alcohol, sweat, and other sexual pheromones that seemed to infiltrate the room. She tried to move away by a group who were clearly drunk, tripping over as she missed her step. Sora was there to catch her though, his hand holding a glass of water as the other held onto her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone, screaming his words out to her as the music drowned his voice.

She just nodded, feeling a slight headache coming on as the music blared her ears, making an account that she might even go deaf soon. Sora pulled her up on her feet, "Come on, I'll take you upstairs." She nodded once more, following him as he led the way up a flight of stairs that existed on the second floor to Seventh Heaven.

Roxas pressured his hands to stay on Xion's waist as she slipped her body against him, urging him to move with her. He couldn't really say he was enjoying the intimate position they were in, keeping his eyes on Namine the whole time. He wanted to make sure she was okay, realizing she wasn't used to lively events that was limited with space. He caught notice of people bumping into her, causing him to let go of Xion in a split second in order to aid the girl; but he was too late as Sora came into the scene instead. He huffed slightly from the display, finding he had no reason to feel upset.

Xion came to his side, glancing back and forth towards Roxas and then to the pair across the room, "It seems like he has her, don't worry too much! Come on, let's have fun!" She tried not to seem disturbed from the attention Roxas kept giving the blonde foreigner, pulling his body towards her again. But, as much as she tried to keep his spirits up, Roxas somehow still had that niggling expression on his boyish features.

Olette and Hayner on the other hand felt proud over the newly developed situation, clanking their drinks together in merriment. Tifa though decided to rebut on the scheme they were playing, "I don't know guys; I think Roxas might have a thing for Namine." She commented loud enough in order for them to hear her through the jamming club noise.

"Well, obviously." Olette replied with pure amusement, "But he's not going to do anything about it…" That's when she realized something, reminding herself about the date that was coming up, "…And you all know why he won't…"

"Roxas has problems, he's just playing it safe when it comes to Xion." Hayner indulged the girls, taking a sip of his raw beverage, "Sora is no different though; it's just that Roxas is the more shy one out of the two, and the most serious." He cringed slightly as the burning sensation bubbled down his throat, muttering soon afterwards of _'That's some good stuff'_.

"Yeah, but don't you think he might be treating Namine as a rebound? I mean; he and Kairi did break up." Tifa commented softly, heading over to a customer who sat next over to Hayner.

"I don't think that's the case though, I actually do think he's falling for her." Olette confirmed confidently, sipping her ladylike beverage of rum.

"Alright, enough with this love talk, we should be worrying more about this whole Xehanort thing." Hayner strictly inputted, glancing over at the two.

"Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with that. He may seem harmless, but you just know he's plotting something. Are you sure he has to be the one supervising the Hikari company, Hayner?" Olette asked suspiciously, twirling the cherry inside her almost empty glass.

"It's in the will, honey. I can't do anything about it, even as a lawyer I can't fight against a will." The brunette's fiancé explained professionally, asking Tifa for another round, "If we had evidence overruling his term, then that would be different." He spotted her discouraging look, "Don't worry so much about it, it's not like Sora and Roxas aren't controlling the strings to the company. It's much as their money as it is to the old fart; besides, Terra and Aqua are there in case if he does anything suspicious."

"I guess so. But it also doesn't help that the two of them won't take responsibility over their heritance." She huffed, slipping the cherry into her mouth as she chewed.

"Roxas is taking as much of the load as he can." Tifa spoke softly, cleaning off a cup as she washed it inside the sink, "Although, Sora has his own demons as well."

Hayner chuckled at this moment, "That's right, the both of them do come here a lot. As a bar hostess, you must have heard them speak about their problems a lot." The woman could only sigh with despair, "Those boys have gone through a lot. It's normal for them to confine such secrets, but running away shouldn't be an option forever for them to take."

Olette tried to lighten the mood though, finding their gathering together to be a celebration than a funeral, "Let's not talk about all this! We're here to celebrate!" She announced gaily, picking up her glass with excitement. Hayner could only sigh with hilarity over his fiancé being such a lightweight.

She triggered Demyx to shout as well, "HURRAY FOR KINGDOM HEARTS AND NAMINE!!!" He soon fell over his stool, erupting Seifer and Pence to laugh aloud towards their victory.

Everyone laughed drunkenly from the scene, enjoying their moment together as the song "Sexy bitch" came on, causing them to holler with exhilaration. But, while this was going down below, Sora helped Namine to a secluded table for them to sit, setting them down into the soft and cotton cushions of royal red. She awkwardly positioned herself into the seat, finding her bottom to be sucked into the unsupported wires.

Sora chuckled from her stung and childish expression, passing the glass of water over to her, "Those things can be pretty soft; here, some water. You really don't look like the drinking type." She nodded to confirm his theory, accepting the glass from him, "I'm not; I find the taste of every alcohol bitter and revolting." She giggled into the brim of the glass, "I can pretty much get drunk by one sip."

The older twin snickered from the remark, "And I thought Olette was the lightweight." He saw a waitress go by, ordering a soda of Sprite.

Namine was quite impressed by his request, which is something Sora caught, "Surprised that I didn't order something alcohol related?" She blushed with shame, grumbling inside her cup.

Once again, Sora could only laugh, "Don't worry about it, I guess it's to be expected. I'm actually trying the whole absence thing out."

She perked interest at this, settling her glass into her lap, "Why's that?"

He blushed deeply from her question, looking away shyly, "Well, there's one reason; one being that I kind of gotten over the whole thing between Riku, Kairi, and me. I think it was about time I let it go of the past." She nodded, feeling proud over his decision. She became startled though as he continued, "The other reason, well, it's something that's been recently happening to me…thanks to a certain someone who I got the honor in meeting with …" He turned to her, his mane covering the brim of his lively azure eyes as they directed themselves on Namine's pale ones.

The girl blushed slightly from the gaze, discarding it as she decided to act oblivious. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat go fast, surging her blood to heat up to her face with an intense glow.

During this moment, the waitress arrived back with Sora's beverage, delicately passing it over to him from the tray she held. The brunette gave his tip, signaling the woman with appreciation before taking a gulp. He felt nervous, finding the moment to be perfect as he sat alone with the blonde.

Namine fiddled with the bottom rim of her glass, playing with the moist with the tip of her fingers. She somehow found her mind wondering over to the kiss they had shared that night, feeling like it was a long while ago. Of course, he was wasted at that time, but it still left hints of teasing pleasure of further details that have yet to be explored. She threw away any concern about the director and his familiarity with the boys, turning to the older sibling with perked interest.

And as if reading her mind, he spoke aloud, "Namine, about that kiss…on that night…I…" He toyed with his lips, as if dreading his next words, "To be honest, I couldn't quite see you the same as just a roommate after that time…I guess what I'm trying to ask is…" He was trying to get to the point, urging himself to commit the reason why he brought her upstairs alone; besides to rest her juggled head that is.

He turned to her unsurely, shocked to see she was a lot closer than before. Namine bashfully brought her face forward, activating Sora to bring his closer to hers. She didn't know what they were about to do, but her body sure did, controlling her movements as she felt his breath sooth across her cheeks. She blushed from the warmth, shuttering with delight over the exhaustion as it made her feel hazy and hot. She tried to ignore the fact that she had slight feelings for Roxas, accepting the reality that she also shared interest for Sora as well. Even if she turned out to be some type of rebound, it just felt right to kiss the brunette again; though this time she was more prepared.

He tilted forward ever so slightly, his eyes half-closed as he licked his lips with anticipation. He hotly caressed his lips closely to hers, causing them both to flush as the heat of their breaths soaked them to sweat a bit. Just when he was about to pressure his mouth against her enticing pink ones his phone began to blare inside his pocket. They quickly drew away from the interruption, focusing their gaze on the cell that was kept hidden in his pants.

He hushed an apology to her, cussing at the phone for the disruption soon afterwards. He pulled out the small communicator, discovering the notice to be nothing more than a text message. Namine was curious over who sent it, but before she could investigate the number, Sora had dismissed it to be saved inside his inbox.

She asked respectfully as she could, "Anything important?" He just shook his head, frowning slightly before shifting to a mischievous smirk, "Nah, it's nothing serious at all." They both settled with regular conversation after that, missing their chance to kiss; but the night was still young.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They made it home safely through the night, finding it to be two something in the morning by the time they made it back to the apartment. Everyone had gone to their separate lodgings and homes after leaving the bar, anticipating the awakening dawn of hangovers.

Namine bided the boys' goodnight as they entered their dwelling, "Well, I guess I'll be heading in." She casually and quietly stated, giving Sora an embarrassing but coy stare. Roxas stared back and forth between his twin and the islander, feeling something ache inside his chest, becoming unaware of something.

The girl tiredly and sluggishly brought herself into her room, closing the pasty door behind her as rustling sounds could be heard from inside. Roxas turned away from the hall in order to question Sora, "Okay, what happened?"

The brunette shrugged, "Nothing" He answered distrustfully, turning over to the couch in order to watch some late night TV shows. Roxas crossed his arms as he tilted over behind the couch, "Really? Something tells me something happened." He tried not to sound deprived about it, but he just needed to know.

"Nothing serious happened…we…we almost kissed…that's all…" Sora diffidently replied, rubbing the back of his neck clumsily. Roxas stood straight up, feeling a little discouraged by the answer he received, "Oh…why didn't you?" He didn't know what else to ask or say.

Sora bit the side of his bottom lip, mulling over his words, "Somebody called and interrupted us."

"Oh? Who was it?" The blonde asked offhandedly.

"I don't know, somebody with the wrong number I guess." He brusquely replied, changing the channels with a bored expression as he yawned to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll go to my room. I still have more to write." Roxas declared inaudibly, shifting his feet to move across the wooden floorboard, his weight sliding across the stable structure.

Sora lifted his arm up, "Night, bro!" He shouted carefully as not to disturb the neighbors and their roommate.

The other twin could only grumble as his reply, heading down the narrow hall as he entered and closed the door to his room. Sora glanced over behind the couch to make sure the door was securely closed, turning his attention back on the mute screen as commercials came on, lighting up the dark parlor room with blue flickers of illumination. His vibrant blue eyes danced across as the pictures on the screen reflected off of them, keeping his mind calm and clear.

He began to recollect the day in his head, remembering the text he had received before his compromising position with Namine was cut off. He suddenly began to fish out his phone, pulling it out as he flipped the slide open. He looked over the texts he had saved in his inbox, passing over other numbers until he found the one he had purposely ignored.

He clicked onto the message, reading it over and over until he could think of what to say as a reply. It was at this time that he heard a door open from down the hall, picking up the sound of the knob as it reeled and jingled. He hastily closed the phone, tucking it away under the cushions. He sighed with slight relief as he noticed that it was Namine and not Roxas who had stepped out from the hallway. The girl was already in her cozy pajamas, sporting a baby blue tank top with matching striped blue and white long-bottoms. She covered her arms with a white fur bathrobe, standing still as her eyes caught Sora's. She felt like she was in a trance, spellbound to the floor as she tried to remember why she left her room in the first place.

She snapped out of her reverie though when she heard Sora's voice, "Hey Namine, I thought you would've gone to sleep by now." He tried to act normal, not wanting their close encounter at Seventh Heaven to be a strain towards their respectful housemate relationship.

She swayed her hand, explaining herself, "Oh, I just wanted to get a drink of water. I'm actually quite thirsty." She started to make her way into the open kitchen, opening the cabinets in order to obtain a plastic cup. Sora had watched her perform the task, his expression memorized by her graceful movements. She turned on the faucet, using the fertilizer switch in order to sap out clean water from the drain. She began to gulp the glass of water in an instant, feeling Sora's intense gaze on her back.

She turned around, concluding her feelings to be right, finding his position on the couch to be unchangeable. She began to squirm where she stood, her mind jumbling with words as she couldn't get her mind off of that semi-kiss back at the club. She shook her head, arguing with herself to get a grip and to stop acting like some foolish girl.

Sora fiddled with his phone that was under the cushion seat, sulking lightly as he had his own inner squabble. He was fixated on replying to the message on his phone, but there was something else in his mind that's been bugging him since the last couple of weeks. Namine saw his mouth open and close, chapping his lips as if ordering them to let him speak. She just stood there and waited, silently insisting him to continue on what he wanted to say.

While he kept his unanswered text hidden, Sora revealed his reservation, "Namine, will you go on a date with me?" He waited for an answer as the girl stiffened, squeezing her cup as she twitched from the sudden request. She blushed deeply, losing her voice, as she was unable to reply.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "See? Sora got cookie points in this chapter for sure. Sorry for the lack of Namixas in this chapter everyone, but I figured I needed to even out the playing field. I hope nobody thinks Namine is a slut; it's normal for a girl to fall for two hot guys, especially when those guys are Sora and Roxas who are living with you. By the way, there's a reason why I named this chapter Cloudchasers; if you pay attention to Sora you might get it ;D. But, there was also mystery in this chapter, like who was calling Sora, and why was he nervous in the others finding out? Haha, well, you're just going to have to read further to find out. Oh! And also, the anniversary shall _finally_ be explained in the next chapter, along with two new characters coming in! Thank you for all the latest reviews everyone! Here's Namine to explain further prizes…"

Namine: "For those who review, they shall get a poster of me!"

Sora & Roxas: "My Namine poster!" (Fights over it.)


	10. The Other Promise

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts… or the song "Nothing I won't Give" from Vic Mignogna."

Kiome-Yasha: "Alright, this chapter will be longer than the last two updates I did. Also, here's for all the Namixas that have been left out in the last chapter! :D"

Chapter 10 The Other Promise

After a whole week in writing the lyrics to the song, it was finally finished. It seemed like Roxas was able to lift a heavy weight from his shoulders as he finally stretched the kinks to his muscles out. He cranked his body backwards from the chair, gazing up at the ceiling as he had a sudden urge to grab a smoke. He released an aggravated sigh, bringing himself back forward as he scratched the back of his blonde and spiky mane.

'_I feel like an ass lately._' He insulted himself mentally, '_I hate this time of month. All it does is bring back memories…and I don't like that old man being around either…_' He let himself go into deep thought, his features scrunching into disorder and distress.

It wasn't long until he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door, turning over to inspect the direction where the sound was coming from. He shouted over as he brought his headphones down, "Come in!" He took the earphone speakers and placed them on the desk, covering the written letters on the notebook with his arm.

He was a little astonished to find Namine at the other side of the door, her face gaping through the crack she opened. He chuckled from her hesitation, beckoning her over, "You can come in, Namine." She smiled from his burst of cheerfulness; she usually saw him with a gloomy or grumpy expression.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." She spoke softly, strolling herself over to him.

"It's fine, I just finished the song just now." He replied humbly, gazing over at the scrapbook as he pushed the headsets aside.

"Really?" She was tempted to read it, but she knew how private he was.

"You…um…" He tried to open up, feeling like he had a huge lump that suddenly formed inside his throat, "Do you…want to read it?"

She actually stepped back in shock, squeaking in astonishment, "Are you sure?" He gave her a funny look, becoming baffled over her retreat, "Um, yeah. I'm sure." He smiled awkwardly, passing the notepad over to her.

She held it like it was some expensive artifact, triggering Roxas to laugh over her youthful behavior. She laughed with him from her tease, deciding to read along the lines that were written in front of her. She commented to herself that his handwriting was very neat and clear for a boy, her eyes gliding across the melodic poetry.

_Haunted by the past_

_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_And spare the pain that we both feel_

_And now we've changed_

_Things will never be the same_

_(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then_

_But our trials served to make us strong_

_The burdens are not yours alone_

_We've sought the answers for so long_

_But they're not free_

_They cost you more than they cost me_

_(My brother…)_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

She looked over at Roxas who only had a content look on his face, though his eyes showed something different as she kept reading. It looked like he was somewhere else, some other time that she couldn't even comprehend to understand.

_When we've paid the price at last_

_And we are whole once more_

_Life will be the way it was_

_The way it was before the day_

_She slipped away_

_Together we'll redeem that day_

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face…_

_(I promise…)[3 x]_

She noticed his personal notes next to the lyrics, taking them to account as she sang the song inside her head. She had a frown on her face, finding the words to be something very private and personal.

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

She gulped silently inside her throat, clenching the notebook as she decided to close the pad, revealing the doodles that were on the cover. Roxas adjusted himself on his seat nervously, taking the pad back from Namine as she passed it over to him, "So, what did you think?"

She smiled pleasantly, ignoring the unsettling thread that pulled at her heart, "It was beautiful…is it based on you and Sora?" She was curious, considering the word 'brother' was mentioned in the beginning.

Roxas's expression became downcast, flashes of blood and a gunshot sprouting across his vision and ears. He shook off the feeling, deciding to indulge the girl with a lie, "Yeah, it's about us." He felt bad for creating such a false perception, but he felt insecure to tell her the truth; it just didn't seem like the right time to break that smile that was on her face.

"It's lovely…" She recommended softly, feeling slightly discomfited as flashbacks of that night where Sora had asked her out came back.

She disbanded the memory though, as she wasn't prepared to face it quite yet. She smacked her cheeks, causing Roxas to jump back in alarm. She soon began to drag him off his chair, "Come on, Roxas, we're going to go bake!" She exclaimed joyfully, wanting to take their minds off from whatever was haunting them.

"Wha—what!?" He was jolted out of his seat, spluttering the whole time as she pulled him out of his room.

She took in account that Sora wasn't home, the older sibling explaining how he needed to pick up some guests that were coming over for the night. She didn't know who these people were, but it gave her the opportunity she needed to get acquainted with Roxas more. She already had the kitchen setup with ingredients, displaying them across the counter in neat order.

Roxas was stunned; she had already planned everything before he could even rebuttal. He gazed over the masses of eggs, the gallon of milk, the small can of green tea, the packages of cheese, along with other utensils and measurements that were placed near a large bowl.

Namine turned over to look at him, noticing the distress look on his face, "Oh, sorry…" She soon felt guilty, "I didn't mean to force you; I just thought it could be fun."

He realized what she was talking about, changing his expression to a more delightful look, "No, it's okay. I guess what you're trying to do is to get me out of my room, huh?" He explained good-naturedly, causing the girl to blush in shame.

"Well, you've been working so hard. I figured you needed some sort of break." She enlightened with a wholesome tone, shifting over to the counter as she picked up an apron to tie around her waist.

Roxas smiled as he followed her actions, taking his own apron from off the kitchen rack as he looped the cloth over him. He tied a loose knot behind his neck and then at his back, examining the components one by one as they intimidated him. He was used to cooking food, never anything pastry or pie related. He looked over at Namine's saintly features, catching notice that he was staring when she turned to him. He spluttered hastily, shifting his eyes back on the counter as he scanned around the elements they were going to use. Namine couldn't help but to giggle from his fleeing cobalt orbs, his unruly blonde mane shadowing over his eyes with secrecy of his blush.

She clapped her hands together, getting herself ready to bake, "Alright, we're going to try and make _Green Tea Cheese Cake_. It's one of my favorite things to bake." She clarified with a lively voice, gearing herself up as she rolled up her sleeves.

Roxas absent-mindlessly did the same, holding onto the edge of the bowl as he waited for instructions. She gave him the two packages of cream cheese, "Here, why don't you open these up and dunk them into the bowl." She instructed happily, grabbing about four eggs as she slowly cracked them and dipped them into another separate bowl.

The younger sibling looked down at the bars of frozen dairy, noticing the large size of them, "Um, both?" Namine nodded chirpily with confirmation, already stirring the eggs with a large fork.

"Um…Namine…don't you think these are too big for two?" He added cautiously, holding the items up to her face.

She innocently studied the products, shaking her head in neglection, "No…" She gave him a quirky look, "Are you questioning my methods?" She pointed out roguishly, causing the boy to think he had insulted her.

"No…! I just thought…" He looked down at the consumptions, already feeling them begin to melt as the heat from his hands penetrated through the packages, "Nevermind…I guess there's a reason why they call it cheese cake…" He added bashfully, withdrawing the silver casing in order to dunk the cheese inside the large bowl.

Namine could only smile from the reactions she developed out of him, giving a thoughtful look over at his hands as he tried to mash the cheese down with a fork. She brought herself over to his side as she dripped the liquefied yolk into the bowl, passing Roxas a rather large spoon.

"I noticed you guys don't have a blender, so we're just going have to make due with this." She explained passively, lifting the lid off the milk gallon in order to pour it inside their mixed concoction.

"Milk? Doesn't the box say water?" He looked over at the sachet, signifying his point.

"Oh, I always use milk; milk makes everything softer and more fluffier." She elaborated gently, reaching for the small can of green tea powder. She took out a can-opener from the drawer, screwing it on the lid as she twisted it, breaking off the metal cover as she twirled the can around.

Roxas waited for her to dap half of the green residue into the silver basin, picking up her lemony scent in the process. He tried to step back before he made himself look like some pervert, savoring the fragrance into his nostrils as it tampered with his senses to become inebriated.

He was so lost into his own world; he didn't even notice she was talking to him, "Roxas, did you hear me?"

"What—?" He shook out of his reverie.

"I said you could stir now." She reminded lightly, tittering over his shocked reaction.

"Oh—right!" He hastily began to whisk the spoon around the yellowish-green formula, brewing everything together.

Namine prepared the dish at this time where they would pour the mixture in, taking a can of corn oil as she sprayed it around the base. They worked in silence for a while, muttering shy apologies to each as their arms brushed from time to time. It was then that Namine's mind began to wonder, traveling back in time over that night where Sora had proposed a desire to go out with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Namine, will you go on a date with me?" He waited for an answer as the girl stiffened, squeezing her cup as she twitched from the sudden request. She blushed deeply, losing her voice, as she was unable to reply._

_She began to stutter from the sudden question, "I…I…don't know…" She was being honest, there was nothing wrong with that, "I think I need time to think about that…I mean, it's a little too soon to tell, you know?" She brought her head down with regret, concealing the blush that slowly spread across her pallid cheeks._

"_Oh…okay...forget I said anything then…. goodnight…!" He spoke awkwardly, causing the silence between them to settle uncomfortably. He turned around in his seat, focusing his gaze back on the television as if nothing had happened._

_Namine didn't know what else to say, hurrying with her drink as she took off back inside her room. She heaved in fright when she closed the door behind her, doing her best to calm her racing heart. She put herself under the covers, dreading the morning that was to come._

_**End Flashback**_

'_And ever since that night, Sora has been avoiding me…I hope he doesn't hate me…I don't know what I do if he did…'_ Namine forlornlyspoke inside her mind, lifting her hand to her chin with worry.

Roxas noticed the dejected look that seemed to frame itself upon Namine's young features, halting the ministration he had on the spoon, "Namine, are you alright?"

She jolted up from her position, not realizing how long she was standing there with such a depressing look on her face. She smiled warmly at him, "I'm perfectly fine, Roxas. Have you finished mixing the stuff yet?"

He knew she was changing the subject, denying him the privilege to know what was going on. He tried to console her though, as he couldn't stand the frown that was tainting her glow, "Namine, you can tell me you know?"

She seemed in awe from his genuine concern, blushing slightly from the intense gaze he was giving her. But before she could mutter anything to him, they heard the door to the apartment begin to rattle. They took their attention on the sound, examining it as the entrance opened erratically without warning, revealing Sora with two other guests behind him.

"Damn, finally made it back after all that traffic!" The brunette exclaimed with slight fatigue, entering through the apartment as he settled some suitcases down. He soon spotted Namine inside the kitchen with Roxas, quieting down as his features reverted to a disdain appearance.

Namine detected this reaction, sighing softly to herself as she felt a wave of melancholy wash over her. She didn't let it bother her for too long though, focusing her attention on the guests who had entered inside the trio's dwelling. The first person she caught notice of was the tall woman with blue streaks of hair, her belly round as Namine deciphered the swell to be from pregnancy. The lean and muscular man behind her had a unique style of brown hair, his eyes a pure copy of sapphire like the woman's. She caught sight of the two wedding rings that were on their hands, defining the couple to already be husband and wife.

"Aqua! Terra! It's been awhile!" Roxas greeted happily, heading over to them as he gave a swift kiss upon Aqua's cheek, and a strapping handshake over to Terra.

"It has been awhile, indeed. I thought we wouldn't be able to make it this year, considering all the work load." She affectionately rubbed her tummy, gesturing a warm and motherly smile, "Yes, I'm talking about you." She directed happily to her swelling abdomen.

"Congratulations!" Namine chirped excitedly, realizing how quiet it got, "Um, did I say something wrong?" She prayed to God she didn't just insult the woman for being fat or something; she honestly picked the signs that she was pregnant!

Aqua was stunned for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, "You must be Namine! Terra and I have heard a lot about you, from both Sora on the way here and through Roxas on the phone."

Namine gasped in surprise, feeling honored and concerned at the same time; what could the boys possibly say about her?

Sora took this time to introduce the couple, shaking off his discomfort towards the artist, "Namine, this is Aqua, and this is Terra. And this…" He signaled over at Aqua's midsection, "This is the spawn growing inside of Aqua." Terra and Roxas smacked the older twin across the head, activating an apology out of him.

The lyrics writer spoke among the group, "Aqua, why don't you guys sit down over at the living room? I'll keep stirring the mixture."

The pregnant woman could only giggle from his softhearted concern, "What are you making?"

He answered without hesitation, picking up the metal bowl from the counter, "Green Tea Cheese Cake; Namine's teaching me how to bake." The girl smiled with confirmation, her face heating up from the gratitude tone in his voice.

They all maneuvered themselves inside the attached lounging area, sitting down as Terra volunteered in helping his wife on one of the couches. She took this moment to speak as a result, "Namine, that's very sweet of you to take care of the boys and teach them a thing or two about things."

The girl smiled with laughter, "Oh, it's nothing, really; they've been teaching me things as well since I've arrived in New Twilight. I was just trying to get Roxas out of his room, he seemed to have locked himself in there lately." Everyone around her became disquieted, already knowing the truth over the younger sibling's display of isolation.

"So, Aqua, how many months are you in now?" Sora sprouted the question quickly, avoiding the intense silence.

"I'm four in a half months in." She replied with a warm smile.

Terra placed a hand over her belly with a prideful look on his face, "We're almost there. Still can't believe I'm going to be a father…"

"Yeah, me either." Sora teased, but showed a friendly smile to prove he was only joking.

Roxas slowly concentrated on his stirring, losing momentum as his mind wondered into a perilous place inside his memories. No one seemed to notice his sudden sluggish form, becoming distracted in the conversation.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Namine brought up quizzically with interest.

"Oh, Aqua and I work for the Hikari industry, we pretty much are part of the council department there. We govern over other cooperation's', retrieving taxes and loans. The Hikari are well known for their good businesses in lending out loans; which explains much to the wealth we receive." Terra answered evenly, rubbing his hand into Aqua's as they settled over her womb, "It's the reason we have been busy lately, Xehanort decided to include Alantica into our collaboration."

The word Alantica brought a topic for Aqua to speak about, "Namine, you work at Alantica, don't you?"

The girl nodded respectfully, "Yes, I do. I just started working this week, I really enjoy it so far."

"I'm glad to hear that, we got to make sure that old man isn't doing anything funny." Terra spoke diligently, a frown appearing on his handsome face. Aqua settled her husband down with a calming hand over his, easing him to relax and not to jump into conclusions.

"I would love to see your work! Maybe Terra and I can swing by to see some of your work?" Aqua explained excitedly.

"Well, they already started hanging some of her work in the gallery they have there. They'll be having an art exhibition though for all the artists on Halloween." Sora elaborated modestly.

Namine became distracted, not helping herself to glance over at Roxas's stiff form. She caught notice of how still he was, his arm rolling the spoon slothfully as he kept himself quiet. She was brought out of her focus on him though when Sora, Terra, and Aqua jumped into another topic, discussing about the band Kingdom Hearts. Sora gave little information on how there was someone trying to buy Destiny Studio, not wanting to think about it until after tomorrow of the anniversary. It was when he mentioned this that she detected a shift in Roxas's aura, swarming with a disturbing and abrupt stop as he halted the motion he had on the spoon.

Namine didn't know how to decipher the unsettling calmness that had suddenly possessed the blonde. She turned over with a nervous smile at the couple, "So, is that what brought you guys over to visit?" She asked innocently, unaware of what the day presented to the group.

It was then that they heard a loud clatter, swiftly taking their gaze over at Roxas who had released the spoon inside the bowl, already taking action in retrieving his coat by the door. He promptly put the attire on with great amount of hassle, opening the door as he took the keys that were attached against the wall, "I'm going to get some air." He announced with a bitter tone, slamming the door behind him.

Namine lifted herself off her seat with shock, "Roxas…!" She began to make way through the parlor, taking upon herself to grab her own coat. She assumed she had said something wrong, wanting to make amends admittedly as he fled out of the apartment. She felt like she was the reason he had snapped, breaking the thread that was slowly being pulled.

"Namine!" Sora shouted off towards the girl, rising out of his seat in distress.

He was drowned out though by the gentle slam she created on the door, leaving the three behind in complete silence. Terra gazed up at Sora's discouraging stare, taking a glance over at his wife who shared the same source of sentiment.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine hastily put on her jacket, heading into the garage area that existed below the complex building. She called out as she shivered from the frost that penetrated underground, "Roxas, wait!"

The boy turned to the girl as he stood by a _2009 BMW K1300S_. It was neatly polished, reflecting images off of its black and white surface, bringing the mechanical parts to glint effortlessly from the lights.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly puzzled, stopping midway in putting on his helmet.

She ran over to him, grasping her knees as she stopped in front of him, heaving deeply as she tried to catch her breath, "Where are you going? You just walked out all of a sudden! What it something I said?"

He shook his head in denial, avoiding her concern gaze, "It's nothing; I just get flustered and stressed out during this time of month."

"Is it because of the anniversary?" She asked inquiringly, bringing a hand over her racing heart, "I don't what's so unique about this event, but I know it has something to do with how you've been acting lately. Please Roxas, tell me." She pleaded softly, clasping her hands over his.

He remained quiet, doing his best to control his breathing as he stood calmly by her and the vehicle. He passed the helmet to her, alarming her as she clumsily took it, "Come with me." He demanded softly, already hunching himself on the two-wheeler, taking out a pair of goggles from the small compartment.

She just looked down at the head-protector as it mirrored her face upon the glass, "Wait!" She soon shook out of her confusion, "Where are we going?"

"Just get on." He added anxiously, putting on his white goggles, "I'll explain everything when we get there."

She gave him a glowering look before deciding to put the large protector over her head. She hopped over on the seat behind him, circling her arms around his waist as she pressed her face into his back. She could hear the leather texture of his coat as it distorted from her pressure, taking in his cologne as it seeped into her nose. Roxas grabbed hold of the two handles, igniting the engine as he geared and twisted the bars. As the motorcycle roared with restoration, Namine squinted frightfully with dismay, clenching her hold on the blonde twin tightly. This was her first time riding in an automobile that was known to be very dangerous, whimpering as the thought intimidated her.

Roxas could only smile with amusement, looking over at the girl, "Just hold on to me." He looked down at her folded arms that were wrapped around him, erupting his face to go red as he tried to ignore the closeness.

Namine nodded timidly against his back, feeling the motorbike go backwards as he veered in reverse. She took heed to his advice, clutching his body as if her life depended on it. He began to drive out of the lower floors of the parking area, heading for the top lift as he waited for the guy at the parking stool to check his ID. Once he was cleared, the security guard pressed the button to lift the gate up, allowing him asset to leave.

The first thing Namine noticed was the drizzling pour of water from outside, showering over them like mist. She also realized how late it had gotten, gazing over at the cloudy but golden sky with awe. She looked over at the passing road as Roxas quickly drove them to their destination, sighing to herself with amusement as she completely neglected the subject of the musician even having a motorcycle.

After driving their way through traffic lights, and multiple cars and taxis that seemed to intersect no matter where they went, they finally reached their destination. It was a wild chase inside the large and bustling city to get there, finding the spot they were looking for to be a large clock tower. It seemed to also be a train station though, people entering and exiting the building randomly as some opened and closed umbrellas. Roxas parked the two-wheeler onto the curve, bounding off the vehicle as he paid the toll bar that was next to them. He helped Namine out of her helmet as he took out some silver chains, locking and hooking his bike next to the fee pole.

He motioned for her to follow him, holding onto her helmet as he pulled his goggles down to his neck. She briskly chased after him, avoiding the people who passed by them as they entered the station. The area was chaotic, people rushing back and forth as they tried to jump on their scheduled boarding plates. Roxas signaled her over to where an elevator was, pressing the up button as they waited for the lift to arrive.

While they waited, Namine took the chance to speak, "Roxas, what are we doing here?"

"This is Twilight Station, but it's also known as Twilight Tower. I always come here to think ever since I was a kid. Sora and I used to come here all the time and eat sea-salt ice cream." He explained with a composed attitude, looking up at the lit up sign as it counted down the levels it was passing.

She slowly turned to him, "Used to?" He avoided in explaining any further, hearing the chime go off.

When the elevator doors opened, he gestured for her to enter the booth. She walked inside, jumping over the gap between the floor level and the elevator, Roxas following in right afterwards. She watched him as he pressed the button for the roof, hearing the soft hum of the wires as it pulled them up from inside the lift. She didn't say anything to him while inside the ride, finding it would be best for him to start the conversation than her. They heard the bell go off, signaling them of their stop. The doors slid open, bringing forth a strong gust of wind inside the cubicle.

Namine shivered horridly from the chilling breeze, feeling Roxas grab hold of her hand, rubbing it gently in order to provide some warmth back into her flesh. He pulled her to him as he stepped off, making a turn on the tight space as he made way to the front where the clock was visible. The islander couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the glorious sight around her. The sky was still dashing sparkles of harmless dew, painting the sky with a glow of orange, yellow, and red hues. She looked over at the skyscrapers around them, gazing at the descending sun as the windows reflected its beam of light. She smiled with amazement, relishing in the beauty of the urban environment as the rain cleansed the city in a world of puddle.

She was pulled away from viewing the scene any longer as Roxas called out to her, "Namine, over here!" She turned to him, spotting the blonde as he sat himself down on a curb from in front of the contraption that was hooked to the building.

"Wait! That's dangerous!" She alerted frightfully, looking down as she saw the small specs of people and cars down below. She began to feel dizzy, gasping in horror as her eyes shook with fear from the height.

"Don't look down!" The Hikari sibling announced with warning, grabbing her hand as he pulled her down next to him. He sighed with relief and amusement, glancing over at the distracted girl.

They just sat there for a while, enjoying the other's company as they took in the beauty of the world that was in front of them. Namine didn't dare disturb the thoughts that were running inside Roxas's mind, letting him adjust as she waited for him to explain.

Soon, he just came right out and said it, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my brother's death." He stated it so bluntly that it caught Namine off guard in how to respond.

"What…?" She didn't expect that answer at all, giving him a bewildered look.

"He was mine and Sora's older brother; you can say I look just like him." He convoluted more clearly, bringing his knee closer to him as he rested an arm on it, "Tomorrow was the day he died; we treat it like a memorial."

"I'm…sorry…" She said with a defeated tone, never realizing the truth.

"Don't be…you didn't know…" He softly comforted, "It's my fault he's dead anyway…all because I was too weak and stupid…"

Namine was left stunned from his remark, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Roxas!" She didn't want to ask why he would think that, finding it to be a delicate issue.

He cringed from her generous words, evading her eyes, "But it was…" He felt like crying all of a sudden, memories of that night coming back to him like a rapid whirlwind of mass destruction. It wrenched his insides, tarnishing his mind as it replaced it with images that he had tried so hard to forget.

"Roxas…?" Namine asked apprehensively, placing a hand on his shoulder as he flinched under her hold, "Are you alright…?"

He just nodded, his voice muffled from the clog that began to fill his throat, "Yeah…I'm fine." He coughed hoarsely, shaking off his depressed exterior, as he didn't want to seem weak in front of her.

Namine gave an encouraging smile, but that soon changed when she saw him begin to pull out a cigarette. She shouted with horror, alarming them both, "What is that!?!"

Roxas gave the girl a strange look before glancing down at his unlit roll, "Um…a cigarette?" Before he could even react, she had snatched it out of his hand, flinging the stick into the distance across the empty space in front of them.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise, glaring over at the girl, "What the hell!?"

Namine just froze where she was, her arm still stretched out as she realized the impulsive action she had just did.

"Um…" She nervously began to look over at him, blushing with embarrassment, "Whoops…?"

Roxas sighed assiduously, already taking out another roll from his half empty brand of Oblivion. Namine though snatched it off his hand as well, committing the same treatment as she did to the previous one.

"Will you stop that!?" Roxas scolded impatiently, his urge increasing for the taste of nicotine.

"Smoking is bad for you!" Namine began to lecture, "Don't you know people die everyday from lung cancer, throat cancer, and other diseases because of these things!" She pointed at the pack that was in his hand, "From this day on, Roxas! I'm not going to allow you to smoke again!"

"What…?" The boy was left baffled, watching the girl as she took the pack from him and stuffed it inside her coat, "Namine!"

She shook her head defiantly, "Smoking isn't the answer, Roxas…." She addressed with a mournful tone.

He gave her a scornful look, "How could you tell that I wouldn't get myself another pack?"

He was shocked as she gave a confident smile, "I have a feeling you'll be able to quit, maybe not now, but eventually you will…I'll be sure of that…" She thoughtfully explained, her cheeks streaking down droplets of water as they collided onto her warm flesh.

He caught attention of how both their hairs started to drip from the tip of their strands, gazing up at the sky as the drizzle of rain began to transform into a full fledge shower. He chuckled aloud, discovering he wouldn't be able to smoke properly anyway under this type of weather condition. He looked over at Namine who only kept a peaceful eye on him, "We should go; the rain is getting worse." She nodded affirmatively, giving Roxas her hand as he hoisted her back up on her feet.

They rushed over to the elevator as the wind passed through wildly, considering how high they were it shouldn't have been a surprise of how quick the temperature had changed. Roxas pressed the down switch, the door automatically opening, as it wasn't used since they had arrived. They entered inside, shaking off the droplets that slowly cascaded down and over their body.

It was then that Namine decided to speak out, bringing up their interrupted conversation from inside the kitchen, "Sora…." Roxas promptly turned to her as she mentioned his brother's name, "Sora had asked me out…"

The blonde froze as she passed this information to him, crinkling his heart as if it was some paper ball. He didn't say anything as he let her explain, "And…I don't know what to say…I mean, I like him, but could it be something more? I guess; I've been bothered lately by that…I never gave him an answer. And because of that, we've been avoiding each other."

Roxas kept himself into deep thought, recollecting the pass moments during that week as it all began to click. He gave a grim smile, realizing the tension his brother was holding was because of the country blossom that was next to him, "Namine…" She innocuously took her attention on his face as the chime sound came on, the doors slowly opening, "You should go out with him…" He suggested suddenly, passing over the gap as he walked ahead of her.

She got off the compartment as she looked at Roxas's retreating form, feeling uneasy as she took notice of his assuring but numb tone. She tried to decipher why his mood had changed, but disregarded it as she heard Roxas call out, "Namine, come on! Before the weather gets worse for me to drive!" She nodded gauchely, sprinting through the crowd in order to reach him.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay! Long chapter FTW! Yeah, so a lot of Namixas in this chapter, but that only means that Namora isn't too far behind ;D. So next chapter is the day of the anniversary, and the chapter where Namine will FINALLY give her answer to Sora. Even though there will be Namora in the next chapter, most of the chapter is to show why Roxas blames himself for his older brother's death; which I'm sure you all know by now is Ventus. Lol, I love how there's a chain reaction to everything in this story XD. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! :D"

Namine: "For those who shall review, they will get bed sheets of me with either Sora or Roxas. ^^"

Sora & Roxas: (Snuggles into their own sheets).


	11. Dive Into the Heart

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or the song _Kremlin Dusk _by Utada Hikaru."

Kiome-Yasha: "The polls are still at a go until the beginning of March, but since many of you wanted this story to be updated, I've decided to post the 11th chapter :D. After this, I'm going to work on the next chapter of _The Way I Remember You_."

Chapter 11 Dive Into the Heart

Namine slipped on her black skirt, edging the material through her milky and slim legs until she had it secured around her waist. She had the door closed to her room while she got herself changed, getting herself ready for the anniversary. She could hear Aqua and Terra across the hall, the young mother to be complaining the idea of being fat while her husband tried to console her; explaining how it was all normal procedures of pregnancy. She gave a soft smile from overhearing the couple, imagining the kind of child they would be having. She grabbed the white blouse that was on her bed, slipping the silk material on as she began to button the center together. She was asked to dress formally, since it wasn't a funeral they were actually attending. She soon bundled her feet inside her classy and black two-inch heels, stripping in the straps together from around the center. She went over to the mirror, inspecting her hair as she bundled it up into a bun, leaving some strands of curls to come out from the front.

After awhile in getting herself ready, she slipped on some slim and silver bracelets, jingling the chains around her slender wrists. She then heard a knock on the door, rotating her upper body around, "Come in! I'm almost ready!" She tried to hurry up, feeling like a nuisance for taking so long.

There was a silent pause at the door before the person decided to speak, "Don't worry about it. We still have time before the ceremony." The voice was muffled, which gave the artist a hard time to distinguish the person who was on the other side of the door.

Namine gasped in surprise though when she discovered it to be Sora, easing the door open as he cautiously entered inside her room. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his spiky and chocolate mane, "Um, sorry. You said it was all right to come in, right?

She was left mute for a moment, not knowing what to say as Roxas's words ringed inside her head; the secret advice he gave her.

'_You should go out with him…'_ His words hauntingly suggested once more, causing her to rub her arm with uncertainty.

The brunette was dressed stunningly well, wearing a casual suite of dark blue. He seemed elegant though than her, keeping a more sufficient profile as a member of the Hikari family. He had his tie neatly pressed, his cloths well ironed and stern as they fit every curve to his masculine figure. She couldn't help but to stare, his bangs brushing over his azure eyes each time he moved his head. He captivated her, bringing her chest to heave, her heart swelling from the warmth that was blissfully suffocating her.

She then remembered Sora's question, "Oh, yeah…I did…" She bowed her head, avoiding his intense gaze that was causing her to sweat, "Is everyone else ready?" She offered to ask, wanting to break the unsettling sphere they were in.

He nodded, turning away to the door, "Yeah, we're all just about ready. We'll be meeting with everyone at the banquet that's close by the old Oathkeeper Cemetery. The only person I think we're all waiting on is Roxas."

She shifted in her stance when the blond was mentioned, swallowing the lump inside her throat. For something that wasn't meant to be a funeral, sure acted like one. Still, Namine couldn't help but to feel like this whole ceremony was nothing but a punishment for Roxas to endure; the fact that he blamed himself for his brother's death bothered her. She had this obsessive idea to ask Sora, Terra, or Aqua about it, but she was too scared to know the truth, fearing she might be judging Roxas's past to the one she knew now in the present.

It didn't take long until Sora got a phone call; he's been getting a lot of those lately. He frowned when he looked at the caller id, but he flipped the phone open anyway to accept the call.

He placed the receiver end to his ear, letting out sigh of aggravation, "Hello." The rest of the conversation was left a mystery to Namine as he replied with simple words, "We'll be there soon. Yeah. No. Alright. Bye." He then clicked the call to end, glancing back up at her, "Guess we should get going." He lingered a bit by the door, hoping for her to say something, but she didn't, finding her voice to somehow be paralyzed.

The guitarist shook his head in shame, _'I shouldn't think of that, not now. If she needs time, then I can wait.' _He then gave her a large smirk, one that made her heart melt, "Well, better let you finish. I'll wait in the living room with the happy couple." And right on cue, they could hear Aqua yelling at Terra's 'suppose' insinuation that she was acting unreasonable.

Sora could only chuckle, bidding the fair blonde a short farewell before tending to the married pair in the living room; plus one that was in the oven.

Namine smiled warmly, _'Sora…thank you. I promise, I'll give you my answer soon.'_ She mentally advised, scanning her attire once more on the long-view mirror, before delicately applying a shade of pink lipstick across her puckered lips.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

She was surprised to find their teleportation to be a limo, courtesy from the Hikari organization. Roxas was left mute the whole time when they entered the vehicle, his gaze always somewhere else as he stared off into the peddling window; today's forecast being rain for the convenient event. Terra helped Aqua ease inside, cradling her stomach as she watched not to bump into anything. Sora led Namine to enter before him, following after the blonde as he closed the door behind him. He signaled the driver to drive, departing from the front of the large apartment building as they made way to their destination. They were all dressed formally for the affair, waiting patiently as the drops from the sky clattered around the white limousine.

Namine sat between Sora and Terra, keeping herself quiet as the air became dense with negative emotions. It was the man who currently held her heart that spoke, "Everyone is already there waiting for us, we'll start the ceremony when we get there." Sora notified her with a comforting smile, hoping to ease her uneasiness.

She nodded to confirm his statement, registering it inside her mind, _'I guess Riku, Kairi, Xion, and the others we'll be there as well.'_ She shifted her eyes over at Roxas, finding his elbow to be against the edge of the window as he stared off. He seemed to be in a trance, watching the dripping pattern of water collide against the glass, his warm breath fogging the cool surface.

Namine felt her heart go heavy like lead, transforming it into a rock that clogged her veins from flowing blood. It made her shrivel inside her seat, feeling the heat from Sora's eyes on her as they all waited to arrive at the ceremonial gathering.

When they made to their destination, it was already late in the evening, the storm getting worse as dark clouds shrouded the city with mist. The limo pulled over to the front of the large building, the driver stepping out as he opened the door for the group inside.

They all flicked open their own separate umbrellas, avoiding the downpour of rain from above, "Thank you, Xaldin." Sora was the last to get out, regarding his appreciation to the personal driver of the Hikari family.

The man bowed to the older twin with respect, "You're very welcome, Mr. Hikari." He then slipped back inside the driver seat, driving off to seek a proper parking for the limo.

The group took attention on the building, finding the doors to be open with the hall wide in view. The lights flickered with gold, shimmering from the crystallized glass that surrounded them as they brightened the area. Xion was waiting by door, fully clothed with a navy blue dress and matching blue robe around her shoulders. She looked splendid, wearing a pair of teardrop earrings as they hung diligently from her ears.

"Roxas!" She announced briskly, clopping her black heels down the stairs as she rushed over to him with her umbrella, "I've been waiting for you. Are you okay?" She told him with a concern expression, placing her hands on his stiff arms.

He admittedly pushed her away though, reassuring her and the others, "I'm fine…let's just get this over with." He then pressed forward, disregarding everyone else as he entered inside the hall, causing Xion to follow right behind him.

Namine's expression furrowed with uneasiness, _'Roxas…it seemed like all these weeks that passed he was dreading for this day…' _

The islander looked over at Terra as he began to help his wife up the stairs, holding an umbrella over her cerulean head, "Come on, honey." Aqua nodded over to him, watching her step as she held a protective hold on her swollen abdomen, wrapping her other hand around her husband's,

Namine was a little apprehensive to step forward, her heels digging into the pavement as it rooted her to the ground where she stood. It wasn't until she felt a gentle nudge from Sora's arm that she was awakened from her trance. She turned to the twin as he exchanged a passive smile, linking his arm around hers as he glided her across the path. She took his physical support, leaning towards his tall frame as she let him escort her up the steps. They all closed their umbrellas when they entered inside the building, finding the roof to be their new shield against the shower outside. They all passed through the glossy and gold hall, finding many mythical and surreal murals around the walls and ceiling. Namine felt like she was in a castle, becoming memorized by the paintings around them. Sora couldn't help but to grin from her childlike fascination, her beauty alluring him into a deeper hole that he feared he won't have any regrets in falling into.

They entered the main hall, finding everyone already to be present. Roxas turned to the side though, avoiding their crowd of friends as he begged Xion to give him time alone.

Although, the girl needed more persuasion than that, "You sure you don't want me to come?" Her tone sounded suggestive, which unnerved the younger Hikari twin, "Yeah, I'm just going to go out to get a breather." Somehow, he felt Namine's eyes on him when he stated this, reassuring her it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Alright, just hurry back. The sooner we can get through with this, the sooner you and I can relax together." Roxas could only nod from her proposition, finding her words to be a little insensitive. He shrugged it off though, heading out towards another exit as he begged for the cold crisp air the storm had to offer.

Namine had the urge to follow him, requesting for an opportunity to breathe in the heavenly and fresh scent of dew as well. However, she was interrupted from committing such a task, hearing someone cough for her attention. The artist turned and discovered it was her best friend, wearing a refined yellow gown as it flowed around her knees with matching brown dance shoes.

"Glad you can make it, Namine." She somehow was able to say cheerfully despite the depress setting of the room.

There was white covered and round tables set randomly in places, all having pamphlets at the center of them with tamed lit candles. The tables had fine silverware, already having beverages and appetizers ready for the guests. If Namine didn't know any better, she would have thought this was an award assembly than a memory contribution to the departed Hikari brother.

She then caught notice of Hayner's voice, "Roxas's speech will begin soon, along with the ceremony. We should get to our own assigned seats."

"Wait…I'm not sitting with you guys?" Namine inquired debatably.

Olette shook her head, "No, I think you'll be sitting with Aqua, Terra, and Sora though, while we sit with Larxene and Axel. Kingdom Hearts has their own table over there…" She pointed to her left, indicating the group that sat respectfully in their seats.

"Xion will be sitting with Riku and Kairi." Sora spoke suddenly, placing his hands over the back of his head, "Hopefully, we can all play nice."

"Indeed…" A mysterious and elderly voice replied, causing everyone to turn around with quick familiarity towards the tone.

Terra growled heatedly, "Xehanort…" He brought his wife protectively close to him, glaring at the old man with much aversion.

The Director smirked with amusement, "It seems we have all arrived for the occasion. I'm glad to see that you're all doing well." He stated with a sickening warm tone of fluency, spotting the young blonde female accompanying them, "Ah~, Miss Namine, I see you have come as well."

She nodded respectfully towards the man, seeing as he was still her boss, "Yes, I came to support Roxas and Sora during this time…along with everyone else."

"Such a charming young girl." He directed his gaze over to the brunette that was beside her, "I'm sure Sora is flattered to have you here." He gave a wicked grin, knowing the secret desires that were kept hidden in the boy's heart for the maiden.

"There must be a reason why you're here." Aqua swiftly inputted, staring the man down as she tried to read his crafty mind, "You never took interest in the ceremony before; so, why now?"

Xehanort prided himself in giving an honest explanation, "Well, if I must humor you all. I came to see Sora; there is something important he and I need to discuss. Also, there is someone I particularly want him to meet." He grinned at the older twin, giving him a devious and tantalizing stare.

Sora shuttered next to Namine, causing her to glance over at him, his features furrowing with discontentment. He nodded with understanding, striking everyone around him to become curious.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Hikari. I would like for you to accompany me right away." Xehanort inquired softly with a deep and guttural tone, expressing his age as he bent forward, hunching his back.

Sora agreed without hesitation, "Sure." He turned to the others, "You guys should go sit down; I'll be back as soon as I can." His eyes reached over to Namine's anxious face, "Namine…" His words were disrupted by the scattered pieces inside his mind, "I…" He paused, "…I'll be back soon."

He held her shoulders for a short second before departing with the crinkly old man, _'Was there more he wanted to say to me?' _Namine regarded thoughtfully, watching the boy's figure vanish as he entered inside a more secluded area.

It didn't take long until Aqua tapped over Namine's shoulder, "We should go to our table." She advised softly, her lips brimming a motherly smile.

The country girl nodded with agreement, following after the married pair as she bid her farewells to Olette and Hayner. As they passed over the other tables, Namine was greeted with waves of hello from Riku and Kairi, along with Xion who obliged a short wave as well. They passed by Kingdom Hearts, all of them rooting out for her attention as they cheered harmoniously, clanking their beverages together. She saw Larxene and Axel, the secretive couple signaling a wave at her as they mouthed a hello, finding Olette and Hayner to have joined with them. The artist smiled over the large crew that was there, feeling like she was a part of a family; something she wasn't really accustomed to.

They made it to their booth, pulling out their seats before deciding to sit down. They looked across the dining hall as they waited for Roxas's return, taking advantage over their time to eat. Namine's mind began to wonder, accumulating food inside her empty stomach, which gurgled hungrily. She blushed furiously when she heard Aqua and Terra laugh at her, feeling ashamed over her table manners.

She quickly excused herself though, wiping her mouth with a clean and folded napkin, "Terra?" The man turned to the girl, giving her a brisk nod, "Why is everyone so…" She tried to formulate a polite praise, "_Unnerved _by Mr. Xehanort?"

"Well Namine, he's just a man that can't be considered trustworthy." He simply answered without any consequences of disrepute.

Aqua decided to speak over her husband's words, "I wouldn't worry about it, Namine. We all have our own personal reasons for disliking the man, he just gives off a bad vibe that just isn't suitable for the company." She beamed happily, feeling her baby kick animatedly, "You shouldn't be concern by our behavior." Although she seemed bothered by the one Sora produced not too long ago.

Terra settled with the same sentiment as his spouse, going into deep concentration. Namine seemed to sense their deep thoughts, linking them to Sora as she traced back to the puzzling dialogue between the young Hikari heir and elderly man.

She dropped her wondering mind though when she heard a familiar voice speak out, "Hello everyone, glad you could all make it today. I like to present Mr. Roxas Hikari to the stage. He will be speaking this year over the behalf of Mr. Ventus Hikari who passed away seventeen years ago; may his soul rest in peace."

Namine was slightly stunned as she turned to the announcer, _'Mrs. Hikaru?' _When the famous singer stepped down from the stage, she sat with a particular group up front; she recognized the attendance being Tifa, Selphie, Yoko Shimomura, and Nobuo Uematsu. She was amazed to see their presence, finding them to be there in order to support the event with the Hikari twins.

Roxas slowly walked up the steps after Utada's broadcast to the audience, heaving slightly as he neared the pedestal that was held at the center. He stood behind it, bracing his hands over the edge as he began to speak, "Thank you all for coming. As you all may know, it's my turn this year to give in the memory that we continue to favor over the behalf of mine and Sora's deceased brother, Ventus Hikari." He took a heave of air, trying his best to control his breathing, "Ventus was…" He paused, his expression creasing to a frown, "…He was someone very important to me, but not just me, to majority of everyone in this room. He was an important asset to the Hikari family and to the cooperation we serve. He was always righteous, seeing the good in everyone, protecting his brothers and friends without any consequences to his own life being in danger."

He seemed to tense up when he stated that last sentence, "I…" He suddenly froze, his next words leaving him.

Namine shifted in her seat, anticipating his action as he began to panic. She heard Terra whisper behind her from the other side of the table, "Seems like he's going to snap…I knew he wouldn't be able to last this long…it's like this every time when it's his turn."

She became concern, edging herself up her seat, _'Roxas…just what happened between you and your brother…?'_

"I'm…sorry…" He flabbergasted with slight terse, "I think I'm done, excuse me…" He quickly made his way off the stage, requesting for Hikaru to take care of the rest as he made off.

Everyone didn't seem all that shocked though, whispering among themselves to each other as they waited for Hikaru to take the stage and perform. Namine was the only one left confounded, wondering why they weren't all that concern of Roxas's sudden departure.

She turned to the couple sitting with her, insisting an explanation, "Just what happened between Roxas and his older brother?" They didn't seem all that fazed from her random question, deciding it was time for her to know the truth sooner or later.

Aqua carefully began to elucidate, "The Hikari foundation contains a very wealthy family, so in terms, they might have obtained enemies along the way of their production in the industry. Because of this, it all started on that night, seventeen years ago…that same night when Ventus Hikari was killed…"

Utada Hikaru got her own private band together, beginning her solo as she began to sing _Kremlin Dusk_, serving it as a tribute to Ventus's death.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas splashed water onto his face from the sink, turning the facet off soon afterwards. He gazed up at his image from the mirror in front of him, his strands dripping off water from the tips. His rubbed a hand over his features, clearing away the drops that ran down his face. He grabbed the edge of the sink, shuttering a sigh as he tried to recollect his heart that pumped wildly against his ribcage.

"Dammit…dammit…" He repeated over and over again, placing his forehead against the glass that reflected him. He began to tremble, sobbing hoarsely as memories from his past came rushing back to him, hearing the music outside begin to play.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

_All along, I was searching for_

"_My Lenore"_

_In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe_

_Now I'm sober and _

"_Nevermore"_

_Will the raven come to bother me at home~_

Utada carried out the last word to her verse, as Namine coaxed Aqua to continue over the poignant melody, "Killed? What do you mean?" She was shocked to hear the violent term escape out of the woman's mouth, perking her curiosity with a standard perplexed expression.

Terra spoke next for his wife, "At the age of six, Roxas was kidnapped after playing with his twin brother at a local playground. No one saw what really happened besides Sora, but I was told Xehanort was suppose to be watching them during that time, when the incident occurred."

'_That explains why they suspect him…' _Namine informed mentally to herself.

_Calling you_

_Calling you home…_

_You~uuuuuu~uuu~uu~uu~uuu~uu_

_Calling you_

_Calling you home…_

An intermission soon came in from Hikaru's vocal parts, allowing the instruments to drown the room in its melody. Terra took advantage to elaborate, "After we reported Roxas to be missing, Ventus received a private phone call from his office."

_By the door, you said you had to go_

_Couldn't help me any, anymore_

_This I saw, coming, long before_

_So I kept on staring out the window~owwww_

"We didn't get much information from him, but he told us it was from the person who took Roxas." Aqua inputted with a grave tone, "He explained how he wanted to meet with him privately so they could discuss over the severe situation they were in."

_Calling you_

_Calling you home…_

_You~uuuuuu~uuu~uu~uu~uuu~uu_

_Calling you_

_Calling you home…_

"And he really went?" Namine asked with distraught.

The male employee nodded, "We couldn't convince him, he decided to go alone; just as the captor in the phone requested." Terra looked the other way in shame.

_I am a natural entertainer_

_Aren't we all~ll_

_Holding pieces of dying ember_

_I'm just trying to remember_

_Who I can call_

_Who can I~I~I~I call…._

Aqua placed a comforting hand over her husband's, "The next thing we knew; we discovered where Roxas was being kept, after hearing from a reliable source. And with him, was Ventus, lying on the floor under a pool of blood. We found an open wound to his chest, fracturing his heart with no possibility of revival. Roxas was found crying, blood painted all over him as he hugged over his brother's chest."

_Home~_

_Calling you_

_Calling you~_

Namine was left stunned from the information, finding herself to be speechless. The song

began to get dramatic, booming across the hall as they were engulfed by its stimulating

melody.

_I run a secret propaganda_

_Aren't we all~ll_

_Hiding pieces of broken _

_Anger, I'm just trying to remember_

_Who I can call_

_Who can I~I~I_

She couldn't believe the horror the blond twin had to endure, she couldn't even

_fandom_ it.

Terra gave a low snarl of regret, "We never did find the bastard who kidnapped Roxas in

the first place; in the end; we had lost someone who was dear to all of us."

"I see…" Namine added with a solemn tone of sorrow.

"Ever since that night, Roxas hasn't opened up to anyone, besides his brother Sora. Still, he never spoke to any of us of what truly happened that night; he refuses to." Aqua notified uneasily, leaving Ventus's murder to be a mystery.

_Born in a world of opposite attraction_

_It isn't, or is it a natural conception_

_Torn by the arms of the opposite directions_

_It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction_

The music began getting louder, chanting around them as the harmonious tunes swallowed in their depressed auras.

'_That explains so much; but why would Roxas blame himself for his brother's murder? He was six! It's obvious that the kidnapper was the one who killed him!' _She fretted over the circumstances, finding it to be the reason why he had been so spooked on stage.

_Born in a world of opposite attraction_

_It isn't, or is it a natural conception_

_Torn by the arms of the opposite directions_

_It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction_

They looked over at Hikaru, catching her lullaby to be near its end as she dimmed her lyrics.

_Is it like this, it is always the same_

_When a heartache begins, is like this_

_Do you like this, is always the same_

_Will come back again, do you like this_

Namine soon took notice of Sora entering back inside the ballroom, standing by the entrance before heading his way over to their table. He looked pale, almost as if he seen a ghost. She wondered what he and Xehanort had discussed, becoming concern over the boy's wary approach.

_Is it always the same_

_And will come back again_

_Do you like this_

_Oh, do you like this_

Roxas also returned, but just before Namine could react, Xion had already gone to his side. The artist quickly sat herself down, feeling dejected from the outcome. She knew she shouldn't meddle in his affairs, finding his past to be his own; she had no right to go after him.

She decided to ignore it, watching carefully as Sora mindlessly sat down, scooting himself over to her. She could hear Roxas's words repeating once more in the back of her mind, urging her to agree in dating the man next to her. She looked over at him, easing her hand into his as she tried to settle the saturated color of his skin, hoping to quail his distress; whatever it may be.

_Is it like this, is always the same_

She blushed immediately though from her action, finding it to be a mutual display of affection for the brunette; obviously enough, the three around her took notice of this. However, Sora was pleased, tangling his fingers into hers as he kept her close.

For some reason, Namine didn't mind.

_If you change your phone number_

_Will you tell me_

Roxas turned over to the group, spotting the innocent and intimate act between Namine and his brother. His bangs shadowed over his eyes as he avoided prolonging his gaze on them, reluctantly taking his attention back on his girlfriend as he suffered inside.

_Is it like this, is always the same_

_When a heartache begins, is it like this_

_If you like this, you'll remember my name_

_Will you play it again, if you like this…_

With the last few strings of the guitar and piano playing, everyone applauded over the memorable and short recital, ringing out their prayers as it reached to the heavens above. The lights dimmed over the stage, closing the ceremony with only one more hour left to enjoy, enclosing the dear memories Ventus left behind.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora and Namine were the only few others who were left behind to clean the place up, leaving the majority of everyone else to have returned home. Roxas had gone to spend a night over at Xion's, for whatever reasons they needed for his consoling. Terra and Aqua returned back to the apartment, feeling fatigued over the weight of carrying her unborn child practically the whole day and Terra needing to hear her complaints. The remaining individuals that still lingered around was Demyx, Axel, and Larxene, the three of them getting their rounds from Tifa as she took shift of the mini-bar.

Sora pulled off another white sheet from one of the tables, seeing as the dishes were already taken away. He flapped the sheet to get rid of the crumbs, folding it neatly as possible; but he seemed to fail in doing so. Namine giggled from his attempt, taking the cover from him before demonstrating her skills of 'folding', it was a master art after all.

Before he could even stop himself, Sora spoke passionately, "You're amazing; do you know that?"

Namine instantly blushed from the comment, causing the brunette to chuckle in amusement. The islander bashfully turned herself away from him, "You're too much." She huffed playfully from his tease, feeling her cheeks heat up even more.

While beginning to clean off another table, Namine found the appropriate time to speak, "Sora…" He turned to her while stacking some chairs together, "Aqua and Terra told me what happened to your brother…Ventus."

He solemnly brought his head down, finding himself not to be surprised, "Oh…I figured they would." He sighed lightly, "Can you do me a favor?" She nodded to assure him, "Don't talk to Roxas about this, at least not now."

"I wasn't planning to…" She lightly confirmed to him, feeling slightly hurt for some reason that he would think that.

Sora was aware of this, bringing himself over to her before pulling her into his arms, "Sorry for not being around for the ceremony speech, I guess my talk with Xehanort took longer than I thought." She blushed in his arms; seriously, she was getting too comfortable with this; and they weren't even dating! Not yet, anyway.

She gently pushed him away, not daring to ask why their meeting had taken so long, "No, it's alright." She then placed her head underneath his sculpted but thin chin, finding his scent to be comforting from his sweet spice of cologne, "I do need to tell you something though, Sora."

He fidgeted from his hold on her, becoming stunned over their sudden closeness; he just hoped nobody was looking at their compromising position. He wrapped his arms carefully around her slender form even tighter, "Go ahead, you can tell me…" His heart was beating fast; he felt like hyperventilating from the exhilaration.

She looked up at the chandelier that was above them, finding it to be shaped like a wedding cake upside down. The crystal fragments around the lights illuminated a glow, creating a halo around them. Namine's eyes glittered from the manipulation, amplifying her radiance to be almost fairy-tale like, enchanting the young gentlemen in front of her.

She brought her eyes to focus on his, becoming confident with her words, "Sora…I…I think I'm falling for you."

He descended his head to hers, causing their foreheads to touch as he released a gratifying sigh of relief, "Really…? You're not just saying that are you?" He sounded like he was pleading.

She shook her head, "No…I'm not." She cupped his cheeks, breathing against his lips heavenly, "I want to be your girlfriend…" Her face turned slightly red.

He chuckled deeply, causing her to shiver, "Wow, Namine. Girlfriend? I thought we go out on a date first." He fiddled his nose against hers, "Not that I mind the title."

She blushed heavily from his tease, refusing to pout, "Do you still want me?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if his feelings for her were still there, she could never tell. After all, the young islander never experienced something like this before; this foreign emotion called love.

Before she knew it, Sora had claimed her lips, basking in her sweet and cherry taste with utter care and desire. He hadn't kissed her since that night at the bar, but even then, it couldn't compare to the feelings that were erupting between them now. He vigilantly but boldly pried her mouth open with his tongue, allowing him entrance as she moaned into the kiss. He licked around her lips, glossing over them before nipping at her bottom half, dipping his tongue to grab a hold of hers. They connected tenderly, opening and closing their mouths as their kiss became more intense with devoted and careful strokes. After awhile they both separated for air, gently colliding their foreheads together in order to catch their breaths. Sora grinned as Namine huffed heavily from the kiss, her face flushing brilliantly from his view. He gently cupped her neck, giving her a light peck before laughing with pure happiness. Namine didn't understand why he was laughing, but decided to join in his merriment, feeling her stomach begin to bubble with excitement.

They soon heard cheering behind them, turning around and spotting the intoxicated adults by the mini-bar, whistling from the show they just received. Namine blushed once more, digging her face into Sora's chest in order to hide her humiliation. The brunette could only smile, brushing the crown of her hair with his hand before kissing it softly.

It was official…him and Namine were now a couple.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, I made Sora a good kisser XD. Okay, I know there's probably A LOT of Namixas fans who want to kill me for the load of Namora fluff that was in this chapter. But guys, you have to remember, this is not your typical love triangle; there's going to be heartache and confusion you won't even IMAGINE. I think both Sora and Roxas have something that is considered a reason why they fit with Namine so well, and I want to show that in this fic; plus the fact I like both pairings. But, you know what this means, if this chapter had Namora, then the next will have Namixas ;D! Yeah, I know, it seems like Roxas isn't getting any, but remember he is an angst character who has a lot of baggage. Now that you have read this chapter, you know a little bit more about the Hikari twins' past. And as for Xehanort, well, the old man is up to no good…let's just say that, hehe. All right, let me just say…WOW! I can't believe the many reviews I got, I was shocked! Thank you ALL for the support! I hope to hear your thoughts again! Also, I'll be giving special thanks to those who review, but it'll start in the next chapter, I promise :D!"

Namine: "Please leave reviews! If you do, you'll get a T-shirt of me!"

Sora and Roxas: "My T-shirt! (Fights over it)."


	12. A Piece of Peace

Declaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Haha, I just had an urge to update this. I like to thank all who reviewed, I blame you guys for getting me back into this story :P."

Chapter 12 A Piece of Peace

It had already been about a month since Namine and Sora had started dating, committing their relationship to the fullest. Each day the brunette would shower the artist with legitimate affection, finding the feeling to be returned with mutual devotion. She cherished him, blushing each time she thought of them actually being a couple. When they were out in public, he would freely announce that she was his girlfriend. Of course, Namine would be embarrassed each time he did it, but found his elation to be somehow comforting, relishing the warmth he presented inside her heart. She didn't even want to begin to explain how amazing his kisses were, feeling her lips quiver over his each time they exchanged the intimate touch.

She couldn't be any happier, still, she felt like something was missing and out of place; and she couldn't help feeling this way each time she looked at Roxas. He was very detached when he found out she and Sora were dating, accepting their relationship but never really improving it; of course he kept that fact to himself.

Namine splashed another dose of blue paint on the overly large canvas, rubbing a roll over the ink as she spread it across the white spaces. She was printing her first oversized painting, preparing it for the annual art exhibition of Alantica that was opening tonight; officially declaring the day to be Halloween. She had received many calls in the morning, all wishing her the best, seeing as no one was able to attend. For some horrid reason, everyone seemed to be busy; Aqua and Terra had office work and the baby, Hayner and Olette were too focused on setting a date for their wedding, and whoever else she had invited were just too caught up with their own thing to even make it to her special day. In the end, she prayed that Sora would be able to come, knowing all too well that Roxas had a date with Xion tonight.

Speaking of the twins, they've been receiving more trouble than usual at the studio lately. It seemed like the man who's trying to buy off Destiny Studio from Hikaru was being more persistent than ever. She didn't know what the boys were going to do, finding their music career to possibly be in jeopardy. This man named Xemnas was becoming a hindrance towards Kingdom Hearts, and Namine just hoped everything would be resolved soon. She shortly coated another bucket of blue paint over the canvas, picking a lighter acrylic from the aquatic hue.

She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her white coat, smudging sweat and paint onto the fabric. She's been working since eight in the morning and it was now nearly noon, feeling exhausted from the rigorous labor she's been performing on the piece. She gave a weary sigh, feeling her arms begin to cramp up, but she knew she had to keep working.

"I can't stop now, I need to get this ready for tonight." She sucked in some air, picking up a long paint roller with determination.

She scrubbed the brush all over the canvas, being sure to get every empty spot before painting the next layer to her illustration. She didn't have to worry about making a mess, since she was actually working in her own personal studio inside Alantica. They had given her the honor in using the room, covering the place in plastic so there wouldn't be any spill of paint on the cement surroundings.

Just as she finished covering the whole white and woven paper, she heard someone knock on the door, "Namine…" She recognized the deadpan voice, indicating it to be Fuu.

She gave a nervous smile, fearing what the girl wanted, "Yes? What is it?"

"Visitor…" She simply replied, carefully pushing the door open to reveal the artist's guest.

Namine gasped in astonishment, a smile slowly blooming on her flushed face, "Sora!" She then noticed his weird costume, "Vampire…?"

He laughed aloud with merriment, speaking an a fake Dracula accent, "I've come to suck your blood…" He opened his mouth, showing her his forged fangs before dramatically flicking the black robe to his outfit aside. She could only giggle from his performance though, finding him to be too adorable sometimes.

Fuu sighed from the sight, becoming annoyed, "Bye." She stated with a bored expression, closing the door behind her as she left the two alone.

Sora gave an uneasy chuckle, rubbing the back of his hair clumsily, "You think I upset her?" Namine shook her head, giving him a gentle smile, "Don't mind Fuu, she's always like that."

He nodded with acceptance, walking up to the girl before slipping his fangs off to kiss her. Namine wanted to remark how she was covered in paint, but she became too distracted to even care. She gave a pleasant moan, bringing her arms around his neck as he stroked his tongue along hers. She felt her body go ablaze, affecting her legs to buckle into his, stumbling forward that he could actually feel the outline of her breasts. They both backed away admittedly from the contact, mumbling apologies to each other, despite the fact they were a couple.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?" He asked innocently, teasing her a bit.

She tried to explain, "No! That's not what I meant…" She gave a light giggle, "I was just curious and surprised was all …"

He smiled lovingly, "Well, I came to bring you something…" He reached over behind his back, which she just noticed was kept hidden.

He brought his hand forward, relishing the way her eyes lit up as she took hold of the arranged garland of lilies and lavenders. She sniffed into the flowers, enlightening her senses from their essence of purity, "Sora, you didn't have to come and bring me this…"

He chuckled sweetly, "Consider it a congratulations gift for the show tonight." He gave her a quick peck, erupting her cheeks to turn pink.

She tenderly held the bouquet close to her, "How was the recording today?"

He entered the plastic fangs back into his mouth, adjusting them before speaking, "It went great! We got to record the last song to our first album without any hassle from that guy named Xemnas."

She nodded amiably, "That's good to hear, so I'm guessing you guys will be having your concert soon, right?"

"Yeah, which reminds me…" He snuck his hands inside his pockets, taking out a white slip of paper, "_Someone_~ has front row seats to see us perform in Twilight Central Park next month." He gave a wide grin, handing the ticket over to his girlfriend.

"Really?" She asked excitedly, trying to keep her voice down as she hugged him tightly, "I can't wait to see guys in concert." She pulled away, "And I also can't wait to have you with me tonight."

That's when the smile on his face wiped away, "Um, yeah, about that…" He securely left his hands around her waist, "Namine, I don't think I can make it tonight…"

"What…?" She pulled away from him, "Why not?" She sounded disappointed and hurt.

He guilty scratched the back of his hair, sighing apologetically, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. There's just something really important I have to do…I swear I'll make it up to you…"

"But…today's important to me…" She persisted lightly, her voice cracking as she did her best to block the tears.

He quickly tried to sooth her tears from spilling over, cupping her soft cheeks with his large hands, "Please, don't cry…it's not like I don't want to go…" She quickly wiped away any unnecessary waterworks, feeling foolish from getting so upset.

"Sorry…I was just looking forward that you would come…" She mournfully stated, sniffing lightly.

"I know…" He solemnly replied, bringing his head down in shame.

She tried to brighten the mood though, "Well, I suppose if you make it up to me…then there should be no problem…right?" She tilted her head to the side genially.

A smiled bloomed on his face, "Oh don't worry, I plan to! I could take you to that Tim Burton museum you've been begging me to see! We can also catch dinner and a late night movie; all my treat of course." He explained with an ecstatic smile, hoping the news would please her.

She nodded in agreement, finding his plans to be acceptable, "Okay, though I don't want you to overdue it." She replied mindfully, feeling concern of him overpaying.

He shook his head to reassure her though, "It's not a problem at all, Namine. I…" His voice got caught in his throat, becoming nervous in expressing those three small but meaningful words. He wanted to, he wanted to say it so badly; but maybe it was too soon? He didn't want to make the same mistakes like he did with Kairi to Namine; he refused to.

The islander could only laugh gently though, "Thank you, Sora." He didn't know why she was thanking him, but he felt at ease by her words.

"Oh, by the way!" Sora informed cheerfully, "I bought you your Halloween costume today."

She became nervous, though in a comical way, "Oh…you did?"

He briskly nodded, "Yup, it's a surprise though." He winked at her mischievously, "You'll see when you get home. It's on your bed." She began to get curious of what it could be, going into deep thought over the type of taste Sora had to his childlike imagination.

Even though she wanted to talk some more, Namine had to say goodbye to the brunette. She had to finish her painting, and couldn't afford any distractions, not with Master Xehanort relying on her, "I wish you could stay, Sora; but I really need to get back to work." She embraced the floral gift he had given her, "Thank you again for the flowers."

"Namine, you don't have to thank me you know." He notified the girl kindly, "But I understand. You go break a leg tonight, you hear?" She nodded humbly, sharing a kiss with him once more before he left. She swooned affectionately to herself when the door closed behind him, enjoying the fragrance from the bouquet of flowers. She then went back to work, proposing on what she should cook for the premiere; somehow, she couldn't help but to think of Roxas for the idea.

She admittedly blushed as she tried to rethink her thoughts from sounding so…distorted.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

After placing the last finishing touches to her work of art, Namine handed the painting over to Fuu's care. The impassive female shrugged from the completion, hiring in some workers to transfer the large canvas to the gallery where the exhibition was being held. When Namine was sure that her painting was in good hands she wished Fuu farewell, rushing back to her apartment in order to get ready.

When she gently opened the door to the apartment, a shirtless Roxas in the middle of the living room welcomed her. She gasped in shock, beginning to hyperventilate from his half exposed body. She never saw a man naked before, not even from just the upper area! This was all new anatomy for her, finding her situation to be an awkward but satisfying one.

The hue to his skin was a nice tan of peach, his muscles well sculpted and nurtured. She could see the faint outlines of his six-pack, rippling across his torso as he bent over to put on a t-shirt. However, she refused to drool over the sight! It was inappropriate and improper of her to do so! Although, she did have a tendency to lose against her mental battles, letting out a little drip between her lips. She quickly wiped it away though, her face flourishing to a brilliant shade of red.

She tried to speak, stuttering timidly, "Um…um…Ro—xas…?"

The boy finally took notice of her lingering presence, catching his breath to freeze up in his lungs. He hastily folded his shirt over his body, leaving the girl to turn around bashfully in humiliation. Seriously, they've been living together for almost two months now, why should they be embarrassed? You would think Namine would have seen something by now when living with the two brothers, one being her own boyfriend! Still, it would seem like the odds decided to play a trick on the situation today, leaving no mercy.

"Sorry…" He mumbled under his breath, "I didn't see you there…"

She shook her head, "No…it's…it's alright." She blushed even more, trying her best to erase the image of his chest, but failing miserably.

After awhile, Namine found the courage to speak properly, "Are you getting ready for your date with Xion tonight?"

He gave a submissive nod, "Um, yeah…she wanted to do something since it's Halloween."

She whined stressfully, finding her plans for tonight to be ruined so far; in the end, she was going to be celebrating tonight on her own. Roxas took notice of her fragile form, becoming concern, "Namine, what's wrong?"

She tried not to seem upset, "It's nothing…" He gave her a fierce stare, submitting her to answer the truth, "Okay, it's just that…I know everyone had their reasons, but…it turns out, Sora can't even make it himself to my show tonight…" She frowned forlornly, gripping her hands together in order to sooth the tempest that threatened to fall from her eyes.

He gave her a sympathetic look, knowing all too well the reason why his brother couldn't make it. He had spoken to the brunette earlier that afternoon, explaining how he wanted to investigate the identity of Xemnas on his own. They had both decided not to mention the man's visit that day to Namine, knowing it will only cause her to worry. This was her day, and they wanted her to be happy, though at a terrible price on Sora's part. Roxas had argued with the older twin over the situation, insisting he go to Namine's party than on some manhunt. Still, Sora was left determined in discovering some information about the gentlemen, discussing how he would visit the young artist to explain. And judging from her mood, she didn't seem overjoyed about the brunette's personal verdict.

Roxas gave a formal sigh, reaching into his pocket in order to retrieve his cell. He dialed in some numbers, hearing the phone ring as he caught Namine's attention. She heard a feminine voice pick up from the other line, causing Roxas to speak, "Hello, Xion?" She remained quiet, allowing him to speak through the phone, "I don't think I can make it tonight…something came up that needs my attention." Namine's eyes widened, realizing what he was doing.

She tried to stop him, but he prevented her in doing so by lifting a firm hand, "I know, but I'm sorry…" She could hear the raven-haired girl argue on the other line, obviously sounding upset, "Look, we can make plans another night…" Xion's voice seemed to settle, her voice low on the phone. Namine swore she could have heard the female say 'I love you', but it didn't seem like Roxas took any truth by it, "Yeah…I'll talk to you later." And with that, he ended his call, releasing a sigh of liberation.

Namine found her voice, feeling a little stunned by Roxas's action, "Why…why did you do that? Xion's been looking forward in going out with you tonight."

"And you've been looking forward to this exhibition; she can wait for another night." He sternly explained to her, "You should have someone there to support you, and seeing since Sora can't do it…I will." The blonde female blushed madly from his last couple of words, not wanting to read too much into it; Roxas was just doing this because know one else would, if anything, he just pitied her.

She shuffled a little where she stood, "Thank you, but…"

"You should get ready…" He looked over at the kitchen, "I'll make some food that we can bring to the gallery opening."

"What…? You will?" She asked hopefully, "But…I really should be the one to do it." She insisted humbly, even though she wasn't good at it; she _was_ still learning from the chef in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, I got the perfect thing; you just focus on getting ready. I think Sora got you something to wear right?" She nodded to confirm his question, "Then go get ready, I'll handle the cooking."

He shooed her out of the kitchen, allowing her to enter her room and get prepared for the party tonight. Namine closed the door behind her, already hearing the water run from the kitchen as Roxas started to cook. She couldn't believe how much he changed since she first met him. Sure he had a habit of grabbing a smoke or two during the week, but he definitely seemed better than he was before. The fact that he canceled his date with Xion surprised her. It seemed like all Roxas did was try to avoid her; if that was the case, was Namine some type of scapegoat? She sighed and shook her head; Roxas wasn't like that. Sure he could be rough around the edges, but he was considerate and kind to her. She wondered about him sometimes, feeling her heart exhilarate when he came into her thoughts. The same effect happened when she was with Sora, but for some reason, Roxas seemed different. She decided to close the subject from her mind though, feeling too paranoid to even ponder on the idea.

She looked over at her bed and couldn't help but to laugh from the costume Sora got for her. She walked over, inspecting the red, yellow, and blue design with amusement, finding a pair of red and gold boots by the bed. It was a Supergirl outfit, containing the same traditional cape and skirt inside the plastic. She blushed as she noticed how...divulging it was; surely Sora knew how cold it was outside, didn't he?

Either way, she grabbed the material, slipping it out of the bag before stepping out of her room. She went into the hallway, entering inside the bathroom in order to take a quick shower. She discarded her clothing from work, letting it all drop to the floor before placing them inside the laundry basket. She looked over her body in the mirror for a quick second, tweaking her breasts in order to make sure they were in perfectly round. She then turned the valve that was inside the shower, switching it to a warm temperature that was reasonable to her sensitive skin. She delicately entered inside the tiled cubicle, sighing as the running water that cascaded down her body settled her sore muscles. She took the clip from her hair off, letting the curls of blonde locks drip down over her shoulder and back gracefully.

She began to wash her body, rinsing off any suds that clung to her skin while wiping off the grime of paint she obtained during work. She soon started to smell the aroma from Roxas's cooking, seeping into the bathroom and alerting her senses with divine seduction. She couldn't help but to wonder what he was making, finding whatever it was to smell delicious. She hurried inside the shower, turning the water off before sliding the curtain to the side, slipping out into the cool air. She shivered from the cold breeze, feeling goosebumps appear over certain locations across her body.

She quickly dried herself up with a thick and white towel, putting on her costume soon afterwards. She exited out of the personal lavatory inside the apartment, dropping off whatever wasn't important inside her room before heading over to the kitchen. She followed the trail of smoke in the air, taking in the alluring scent of Italian gourmet. She went and looked over the counter; spotting the hunched lyrics writer as he checked on the cuisine that was baking inside the oven.

"What are you making?" She gently asked, breaking the silence.

Roxas jolted up from his position, turning around abruptly, "Oh, I'm making shrimp baked ziti. Just waiting for it to roast inside the oven now." He stared down at the stove, making sure everything was in proportion from the temperature.

"It smells delicious…" Namine hummed delightfully, taking a whiff of the air.

Roxas blushed tremendously from her comment, rubbing the back of his messy mane, "Uh, thanks…"

"You need to teach me how to make one some day!" Namine eagerly said with an adamant tone.

Roxas nodded towards her wishes, slipping off his apron while placing it on a hook. It's when he looked over her slim figure once more, that he noticed the outfit she was wearing, "Supergirl? Sora sure does have his weird taste in costumes."

She giggled softly, "Well, it's my costume tonight for the exhibition party. What are you going to wear?"

"Uh, no…I don't do costumes." Roxas heavily stated uncomfortably.

She frowned from his answer, "But you have to! It's a costume party!" She felt disappointed; gripping her arms up in determination as she hoped he would change his mind.

"Even if I do dress up, I have _nothing_ to wear that's actually considered to be a costume." He confidently explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

That's when a wicked smile grew on Namine's lips; one he never thought could ever appear on her sweet features, "I'm sure there's something in Sora's closet. We're going to look while waiting for the ziti!" She took his hand, pulling him over the counter as they headed over to the young guitarist's room. Roxas could only smile as they shifted through the mountain of cloths inside his brother's closet, wondering when was the last time he got dressed for Halloween until Namine came into his life.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"I feel ridiculous." Roxas stated monotonously, finding himself wearing a pirate costume with a fake parrot on his shoulder.

He even had an eye patch over his left eye, relying on his right to see where he was going. He placed the limonite tray of food over a stove that was handmade on the table, making it through traffic in order to reach the event in time.

Namine could only giggle, "It's a good thing you and Sora wear the same size in clothing." She tried to cheer him up, "I don't think it's that bad. I find it to be rather funny."

He sighed irritably, lifting off the silver foil as smoke rose from the batch of baked ziti.

The guests that were attending the gallery exposition came flocking in, gathering whatever looked appetizing onto their plates. Roxas's ziti recipe was nearly halfway gone before him and Namine could even serve themselves. They managed to get some left though, picking off from the other entrees that were also displayed around them. After they filled their plates, they decided to walk around the gallery, inspecting each piece with interest. There were so many people who were dressed up, making the room rather colorful from their different taste in costume. Music played serenely in the background, enticing the atmosphere to almost seem magical. They went over at Namine's station, finding a rather large group there as they viewed each different artwork she had made. They were all in awe, giving many praises and compliments over her talent, finding them all to be original and creative.

Roxas looked at the large painting that was considered to be the main attraction, all designed and colored by the young blonde beside him, "Wow, Namine. And you really did this in one day?" She gave a meek nod, blushing from his impressed tone of astonishment, "It's amazing! You really have a great gift."

He studied the painting, finding a large heart-shaped moon at the center, containing stars and different worlds he couldn't recognize orbiting around it. It was a capturing beauty of art, reading the strokes she had made around the canvas's surface with wonderment.

"I don't think it's all that great…I really tried my best…" The small islander notified shyly.

"Are you kidding?" He asked slightly appalled, "This is…beautiful…" He emphasized the word softly, gazing over her form tenderly.

Namine seemed to notice his stare, her mouth gently gaping open to speak; but she was soon interrupted by a voice, "Namine! I'm so glad to see you here!" Both adults turned to the side, finding the voice to be Zexion, the manager of Alantica, "Everyone here seems to enjoy your work!" He smiled pleasantly, taking pride in having her as part of their staff.

"Why, thank you sir." She lightly replied with respect.

"Ah~, and Mr. Hikari. Such a nice pleasant surprise to have you here as well."

Roxas smiled as he spoke, "Yeah, Namine sure has outdone herself, hasn't she?" Zexion nodded with agreement.

Their conversation was cut rudely though from a man with pink and flourishing layer of hair, "Hardly! They all just seemed like childish fantasy to me." They turned to the man, Zexion recognizing him right away.

The rather feminine looking male approached the three with mild disgust, "So, you're Namine…my suppose competitor in Alantica?" He looked her over, "You're just a mere child with a hopeless dream."

"Hey!" Roxas growled fiercely, "Who do you think you are?"

"Glad you ask…" He spoke with a deep tone, "I'm Marluxia Aldrich, a famous sculpture artist here in Alantica."

"If you're so famous, then why isn't anyone at _your_ station?" Roxas avowed venomously.

Marluxia was left aghast from the comment, though Namine tried to reason, "Roxas, please…it's alright…I don't want to insult someone who's more skilled than I am…"

"But what he's saying is total bullshit, Namine! You have just as much talent as this asshole does!" The boy persisted heavily.

Zexion found it was time to interfere, "Marluxia, I suggest you go back to your own post. Why don't you go and deflate that ego of yours…" The man scoffed under his breath before doing as his supervisor recommended, leaving Namine's gallery without any further insults.

The young manager swiftly turned to the hurt blonde, "I'm sorry for the disgrace of his behavior, Miss Namine. Marluxia could be rather ego-centric over his work, as good as his sculptures are, he needs to learn the value of other's art more properly." The girl could only nod, bowing her head down somberly.

"Well, I'll shall take my leave; please enjoy the remainder of your time here." Zexion comfortably added, patting the young girl's shoulder.

When the man turned away and left, Namine muttered with a suffering tone, "He sounded just like him…" Roxas had no clue whom she was referring to, doing his best to calm down, after blowing up so irrationally.

"Hey…" He caught her attention, seeing the gloom that clouded her divine blue eyes, "We don't have to leave because of that loser…look at everyone else who likes your art…" He flicked his eyes over at the large crowd as they all admired the paintings that were on display.

Namine was left a bit stunned, staring at everyone with amazement. She then smiled over at blond beside her, "Thank you…. Roxas." He nodded lightly, allowing her to cleanse any depression that threatened to plague her heart. Before he could even react, she kissed his cheek, savoring the soft texture of her warm lips as it grazed over his skin.

Roxas's face erupted into a brilliant hue of red, impersonating the image of a tomato. He was left in shock, staring at the 'Supergirl' with awe. She bloomed happily at him before hearing her phone go off to the song _'Little Busters' _from The Pillow. The phone call diverted her from Roxas, receiving a warm greeting by Sora. She soon became lost into the conversation, the both of them exchanging sweet words of affection.

Roxas frowned as he was left to the side like some decoration, but he was shocked to hear her ending the call so soon, "I'll see you when I get home, Sora. Don't worry we'll be back soon. Hehe, I know. I'll make sure to tell him that." She ended the call, shutting her phone, "I told Sora you came with me tonight; also he told me to tell you that I better not be home too late."

The blond male scoffed under his breath, "Like he can't trust me." He grinned soon afterwards, "So, want to stay a little bit longer before we go?"

She nodded merrily from the suggestion, linking her arms around his, "Whatever you say, Captain." She poked the fake parrot that was perched on his shoulder.

He could only laugh, whispering softly, "Happy Halloween, Namine."

She gladly replied in return, "Happy Halloween, Roxas. And, thank you for tonight."

"No problem." He added gently.

After that, he smiled for the rest of the night, something that was always rare to see; but when it came to Namine, it all just seemed right.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "See! I told you I promised Namixas fluff! And you all didn't believe me, lol. Anyway, the title to this chapter is based on a soundtrack from the first Kingdom Hearts game; if you don't remember it, may I suggest looking it up :)? Yes, Marluxia is an asshole, and hopefully I plan to make him return. A bit of background from Namine's past was revealed in this chapter, and I plan to unfold more about her life in the next two chapters ahead. Furthermore, there will be an equal amount of Namixas and Namora in the next chapter, so there won't be any real favored one; for next chapter is the concert! Yeah I know, it seems like a bit of a time jump, but there will be more chapters like those further on, just bare with me, okay? Anyway, I would like to thank ALL who reviewed! And like I promised, we shall be having special thanks for those who reviewed as well ;D. Hehe, Namine and the boys will take it from here :3."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Sara Crewe, Nami The Writer, Divine Wolfe, Rikku-rebeca, Tashlee, chibixbabe, Naminesweet, Caitlyn-4479, SaphireWaves, shadowofthenightxx, DamnBlackHeart, poohbearlover95, xLycheeRAiN, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, Brightest Darkest Heart, Antiyaoifan, riku23, Rosekun25. **_Thank you all for the reviews! Here are your T-shirts of me! Hehe, the next prize shall be heart-shaped cookies of me! Please, leave reviews!"

Roxas and Sora: "No! Don't eat our lovely Namine's face! DX"

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh! And also! Check out this story called _**Saving Gravity**_ if you like Namixas. It's a group collaboration fic where I work with other authors on a story; we're known as _**Together with the Sundown**_. So be sure to check us out! :D"


	13. Hazardous Highway

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or the song that had inspired this whole story to life; the _**"Diary of Jane"**_by _Breaking Benjamin_."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, now it's Spring Break, so now I have more time to relax and update this. Hope you all will enjoy the read!"

Chapter 13 Hazardous Highway

Namine made sure she was concert material in the mirror, having many discarded types of clothing on the floor and bed. She was the only one in the house, seeing as Roxas and Sora had already taken off to Central Twilight Park to get ready for their concert tonight. She had wished them luck, hoping to see them after the concert was over; that's if she could make it in time.

She bit down on her bottom lip, scrunching her features as she studied over the outfit she had on, "This doesn't look right either…at this rate I'll be late!" She quickly slipped her top and pants off, going through her closet once more.

She soon heard someone knock on the door in the apartment, halting her search as she inspected to listen. Once she heard the door knock loudly again, she hurried and snatched her bathrobe, slipping it on as she scurried out into the hall and into the kitchen. She unlocked the door, swinging it open with a brusque pull, revealing Olette and Hayner on the other side. They were both dressed casually and comfortably for the concert, staring at the small blonde with concern and astonishment.

"Namine! You're still not ready!" The female brunette exclaimed hectically, "The concert is in another hour!" She quickly stumbled inside, ordering her fiancé to stay outside.

"But…Olette...!" Hayner tried to rebuttal, but was silenced when the door slammed into his face, "Okay…" He finished silently through the closed entrance.

"Come on, Namine! We need to hurry!" Olette turned the girl around and began shoving her back into her room. She saw all the pile of cloths that was on the floor, picking off which ones matched well with what, "I'm sure Sora would just _love_ you in these…hehe, and maybe Roxas as well…" She muttered the last comment about Roxas sneakily to herself, which Namine innocently didn't get to hear.

The young artist did blush deeply when she thought of Sora though, "You really think Sora would like it?" She bashfully fiddled her legs together, finding the clothing in Olette's hands to be a little immoral, "You do know it's cold outside right, Olette? It's in the middle of November!"

"Oh, Namine…" The girl passively said teasingly, "You've been on the island _way_ too long. In the city, we consider this spring to us! Now, put these on!" She threw the short skirt she selected for the girl to wear, "Don't worry, we can give you some tight stockings to wear under that." She giggled amusedly, waiting for the girl to slip the jean style skirt up her pale but slim legs.

Once she got the firm material around her waist, Olette tossed her a short and white blouse, which had no sleeves, relying on it to securely wrap around her round breasts. She slid the fabric over her body, adjusting it around her chest as it caused her orbs to blossom out in full frame. She blushed from the small exposure, taking the black high heel boots Olette passed over to her. She put on her black stockings, slithering her feet inside her black winter boots soon afterwards. She presented herself to her best friend, seeking for approval as the brunette examined her work.

She threw her thumbs up with a wide grin, "Nice~…if I do say so myself. I think Sora would be happy for what I've done for him. " She tapped her shoulders, congratulating herself with a suggestive wink, leaving Namine to only sigh in exasperation.

They finished the rest by putting make-up on the young girl's face, adding jewelry on her ears, wrists, and neck. After they made sure she was ready to go out for the concert, Namine slipped on a baby blue scarf and a slim black sweater.

Olette then charged into the hall, grabbing the artist's arm as she looked down at her watch, "Damn, we only have like an half-hour left! Let's hurry, sexy bitch!" The islander blushed from the term, grumbling how insensitive Olette could be sometimes.

They got to the door, opening it as they found Hayner to still be where he was, "About time, I was about to leave you two behind." Olette gave him a swift kiss as an apology, beckoning Namine to hurry and lock the door so they could leave.

The blonde jammed her key inside the lock, turning it over so she can secure the apartment from any intruders entering. She then dashed down the hall with the soon to be married couple, taking the stairs in order to reach the underground parking lot. They ran over to the car, bombarding into the doors after Hayner pressed the unlock button to his alarm. They quickly unlatched the handles to the doors, jumping right into their seats without any delay. Hayner already had started the engine by the time they closed all their doors shut, stripping their seatbelts into place and driving off in a mad dash after he performed a slick reverse from his parking spot. He drove up to the security guard, flashing his ID as proof of residence to the building before driving off.

Hayner maneuvered through the bustling crowd of people who loved to break the law of Jaywalking, along with the madness of cramped vehicles stuck in traffic. He honked the stirring wheel, "Come on, dammit! Move!" Olette chose to ignore her fiancé's sense of road rage, flipping through the radio in order to find a song she liked. Namine just gazed out from the window, still becoming amazed by the twinkling view of the city lights as they sparkled majestically. They jolted at times when Hayner managed to pull up, stopping immediately as some guy decided to cut him off. He raised his window down in order to shout over to the man, exchanging hateful words towards the driver. Olette lectured him to calm down though, saying they had plenty of time before the concert started.

Namine smiled over at the couple, still not believing they were getting married next year. After much misunderstanding from their wedding planner, Hayner and Olette finally managed to book their wedding sometime during the end of spring. The two of them were happy, finding the season to be perfect for their matrimony, already setting out invitations for the event. Ever since then, Namine would always have a glint in her eyes each time she thought of marriage. It's what she always wanted; a good career, a good husband, a couple of kids and a dog, all ending with a nice suburban home to live in. She couldn't help but to find her wild imagination to be coming out rather nicely, finding her current relationship with Sora to be a dream come true. Her job was slowly coming into surface of getting her own gallery and studio, inching her way towards fame despite the harsh words she would sometimes get from critics like Marluxia. Still, she pressed forward, ending her days by snuggling in the zealous scent of Sora's cologne and comforting embrace.

Before she knew it, Hayner parked into a reserve spot that was left for them by Hikaru, already stepping out of the vehicle. Namine lifted the handle to the door, stepping out as well, becoming surprised by the long line that was waiting outside in the chilly air of winter inside the large park. She had puff of warm air come out through her mouth as she gasped from the growing crowd, all preparing to see Kingdom Hearts tonight during their first solo concert. Olette and Hayner went by her side, becoming amazed by the scene as they set the alarm on to the car.

Namine then was able to spot Kairi in the distance, having started developing a friendship with Sora's ex, "Look! There's Kairi!" The couple decided to walk the distance while Namine ran, heading over to the girl before embracing her.

The girl was shocked for a moment before realizing whom the small blonde female was, "Oh, Namine! I'm so glad you could make it!" She returned the hug before receiving a transmission from her speakerphone, replying back with a serious tone, "Alright, make sure you get that secured then." She ended the transmission before spotting Hayner and Olette, "Hey guys, for a moment there, I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry, I had to doll Namine up for Sora before we could actually go." Olette explained good-naturedly.

Namine didn't seem all that amused though, "Olette!"

The head technician laughed heartedly, "Oh, don't worry, Namine. I'm over Sora; you don't have to seem insecure just because I'm his ex. Besides, I have Riku and I couldn't be any happier." She reassured the girl, sending a smile to bloom on both of their faces with maturity of understanding.

And right on time, the manager to the band came waltzing in, giving Kairi a small peck on the cheek, "Everything seems to be set, though they're getting a little anxious." He added softly, soon greeting the others, "Hey guys, see you're finally here."

"We're sorry…I hope we're not too late." Namine safely apologized.

Kairi shook her head, "Not at all, the boys are still getting ready; and everyone else are already here…" She looked around the large crowd that was clamoring in line, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere, you're all standing in front for the show." She clarified cheerfully, checking her clipboard in order to make sure all the technical stuff was done on the stage.

"Mrs. Hikaru is already here as well with Miss Yoko and Mr. Nobuo. It won't be long until the concert starts." Riku injected respectfully.

"So…I guess I can't see Sora one last time before the show?" Namine asked attentively, bowing her head down with discontent. There was a part of her who desperately wanted to see Roxas as well, but she didn't want to raise any suspicion if she asked for him.

"I'll be sure to tell him you're here though, Namine." Riku humbly reassured the girl, knowing all too well of her relationship with his former best friend.

"Until then, you guys should get in line. Make sure to see Terra and the others; that way, you can cut in line with them. See you later!" Kairi kindly advised perkily, heading inside behind the stage in order to make last preparations.

"Guess I should go too, see you guys after the show." Riku carefully left the group, following behind his girlfriend.

Namine was left slightly stunned, "I didn't know Terra was here. Is Aqua here too?"

"Everyone's here." Hayner answered freely, wrapping a brotherly arm around Namine's shoulder in order to provide warmth to her body.

"We should go look for them. They already might be ahead in the line, so we should start there." Olette confided contently, leading the two to follow after her.

They walked along the long line, watching multiple people chat around together as they continued to look for their friends. Namine could see booths arranged outside near the park's entrance, all selling t-shirts, photos for autographs, and albums; all related Kingdom Hearts items to make the night even more memorable. They neared over to where the line started, seeing a speck of blue hair, indicating the individual to be Aqua who had a blanket over her body to keep warm.

But before they could shout over to the pregnant female, a hyperactive feminine voice shrilled out among the group, "_**Hey! Namine! Olette! Hayner! Over here!**_" The person waved energetically in the air, her swooping chocolate mane and bright emerald eyes flashing in view.

"Selphie!" Namine exclaimed happily, running over to the cheerful brunette as she sported many merchandizes of Kingdom Hearts all around her, "I see you're supporting the boys." She let out a short giggle, pressing a hand over her mouth in order to control it.

"Yup! I just had to! I get a discount after all!" The young secretary added proudly.

Not long after, the others who were there soon greeted the three, "It's good to see you again, Namine." Aqua humbly spoke with a welcoming smile.

The islander nodded in agreement, "It's good to see you too, Aqua, along with you Terra." The tall male padded the girl's head with great fatherly affection.

While Hayner and Olette replied their own hellos to the couple and secretary, Namine noticed another pair who was there, "Axel! Tifa!" They both turned and smiled at the girl, waving a friendly hello over at her, "Where's Larxene?" She inputted curiously.

"At work." Axel calmly answered, "It's crazy during this time of year, so she decided to cover the café while I see the guys perform. She sends her regards of course, though." He winked playfully at her, "Need to support my leading man, after all. Got it memorized?"

She giggled softly from his eccentric character, "Of course, I'm sure Roxas would be pleased to see you." The man snickered spiritedly, finding the girl's sense of amusement to be soothing.

"Oh Axel, you and your flirtatious ways. I wonder sometimes how Roxas hasn't killed you yet." Tifa jokingly inserted among the group.

"Hi, Tifa. I'm guessing you closed the bar tonight in order to see the concert?" Namine asked pleasantly, folding her hands together in order to keep away the chilling wind, puffing some air out of her mouth as she spoke.

"No, it's still open." She confidently answered with slight mirth, "I have an important friend looking after the place for me."

"An important friend?" The blonde quizzically inquired, wondering if this rather important friend was a male or female.

Tifa just nodded though, never confirming the gender of this so-called 'friend' as the line began to build motion. Axel announced over the group, "Looks like the lines moving everyone, let's go!" He shouted enthusiastically, gearing up before stepping forward as they ended their conversations.

Namine took out her ticket before huddling against her friends, people already shoving and pushing to get through. While she was smashed between Tifa and Axel, she spotted Xion not too far off.

She yelled towards the girl, reaching her hand out, "Xion!" The raven-haired girl seemed to catch notice of the blonde, grabbing hold of her hand before she got swept away by the mob of people.

"Thanks, Namine. It's good to see you!" The girl chirpily addressed, "Here to see Sora and Roxas?"

She nodded swiftly with a warming smile that could melt even the darkest hearts, "Yeah, I'm really looking forward in seeing their first concert."

"It's their first solo one; their regular concerts before this was basically warm-ups for other bands. I'm sure they'll be great! I just can't wait to see Roxas!" She affectionately proclaimed her last statement aloud, earning Axel to become displeased with disproval over the pairing.

"Tickets, please…" A deep voice required in front of them, indicating his name to be Lexaeus from his security badge.

"Oh…!" Namine snapped out of her conversation with Xion, handing the large man her ticket, "Here you go."

He inspected the contents of her ticket carefully, giving her permission to enter soon afterwards. She stepped forward, letting the rest of the security to scan over her body, making sure she wasn't carrying anything dangerous to the premiere. As she finished going through inspection, she was able to meet up with the others who were already gathering at the front. She stood next to Xion and Axel, feeling warm from their presence as they all clustered together to gain some source of heat. Hayner stood by Terra and Olette, pulling his fiancé close to him as Terra did the same to his own spouse. Tifa stood next to Selphie and Axel, crossing her arms over her rather large chest while smiling in excitement. The secretary wouldn't stop cheering, causing many heads to turn her way in bafflement; the band weren't even out yet.

Not long after, the lights to the stage dimmed down, alerting everyone to scream in excitement. They threw their hands up in the air, providing light from certain devices that glittered across the wave of audience. Namine and the gang cheered over the crowd, spotting Roxas and the others' shadows as they made their way across the stage.

The lights were brought back in an instant as the blond twin took hold of the microphone, "Hey everyone! Glad to see you all here tonight in support of our band, Kingdom Hearts!" The crowd roared with exhilaration, "We're going to play a song we have recently made that is not part of the album. We hope you'll like it, just as we love you all for coming tonight!" He picked up the axe to his guitar, laying his hands across the strings, "We call this, 'The Diary of Jane'." He started playing his guitar, allowing everyone to become silent as they all listened in with anticipation.

Namine took full concentration on the boys, spotting Hikaru back stage with the others' as they all viewed the concert from the side. Soon, Seifer began to set off the drums, syncing the rhythm with Roxas's guitar; and not long after that, the other members began to follow along the beat. While picking up momentum from their fused melody, Roxas began to sing against the microphone.

_If I had to I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!_

Seifer provided the scream to the last part, causing the audience to scream out with delight, jamming into the song.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the Diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!_

Xion cried out for Roxas with affection, letting him know her presence in the front. Namine couldn't help but to feel a little unnerved by her, but one wink from Sora and she was able to disregard the feeling. She shook as the speakers blasted around them, causing her whole body to vibrate from the intensity.

_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down_

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that, I like that_

It seemed like the audience was enjoying the performance, throwing themselves into mosh pits; something Namine avoided.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!_

They jammed right into their own personal instruments, breaking off into pure beat as Roxas settled his voice to echo out. The gang was amazed by the whole show as lights blinked on and off on the stage, rotating around the area like crazy.

While this was all going on, Roxas kept his eyes secretly on Namine, finding inspiration towards his words from her.

_Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love_

_Die for anyone, what have I become?_

Seifer added scream to the question that was together with the lyrics, pounding his drumsticks right into the plane of his assembled drum set.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

While performing the last few cords to the song, they shut off the lights, leaving a shroud of applause, whistles, and screams in their wake. They all rooted for Kingdom Hearts, begging for more; soon after the short intermission, it's exactly what they got.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The concert ran for a good hour in a half, revealing the time to be nearly ten at night. Many remained to celebrate the after party for the band, contributing their support as they waited for a chance to receive autographs from the new legends. Namine stood with Axel, Hayner and Olette, finding some to have already gone home from exhaustion during the show, especially Terra and Aqua who had to deal with their child's kicking during the whole performance. Tifa left to drop off Selphie, seeing the young girl had work in the morning. Xion in the meantime took opportunity to visit Roxas's personal tent that he shared with Sora, becoming quite anxious to see him.

Kairi and Riku were speaking with Nobuo and Yoko about the concert, becoming satisfied by their compliments towards the performance. Hikaru walked up to Namine and her friends during this time, expressing a large smile on her face, "So, what did you guys think of Kingdom Hearts's first concert?"

Namine giggled softly as she observed Demyx, Pence, and Seifer, entertaining the fans with light conversations, "It was wonderful!" She enlightened with a sweet tone, "I hope something like this will give the guys the edge they need for their band."

"All of this shows great publicity for them, I'll be shock if it doesn't." Axel elaborated with a casual tone.

Hayner became skeptical, pushing his hands inside his coat's pockets, "It's going to be hard with that creep hanging around trying to buy the studio though."

"Actually, we might have leads from an old friend Mr. Uematsu knows who can help us defend Destiny Studio." The famous Japanese singer explained lightly, "Also, Sora has been trying to dig up information on this man named Xemnas that might help us in our defense as well."

"Wait…Sora has?" Namine asked with a confused look, feeling a bit lost, _'Since when?'_

Olette noticed the unsettling shift of uncertainty that began to surround Namine, deciding to warp the topic into something else, "Namine, why don't you go see Sora?" She recommended softly, holding back her tone from sounding nervous, "I'm sure you've been waiting to see him."

The girl lifted her head towards her best friend, "Really? You sure that's okay?"

Utada gave a positive and firm nod, "Certainly, I'm sure he's been dying to see you."

Hayner edged the girl forward, "Go ahead, Namine." He hoped to persuade her.

Axel hollered with laughter, giving a suggestive wink, "Give the kid a nice smooch too while you're at it, kiddo. He deserves it, after all." The girl giggled under her breath, letting out a nice stream of warm air from her mouth.

She began to make her way, "I guess, I'll catch you guys later then." They all waved her off, chatting among themselves.

Namine jogged her way over to the tent where Sora and Roxas were, having a deep desire to see both boys instead of one. She heaved energetically as wisp of smoke escaped out of her mouth, spotting the white shelter in the distance. She halted her steps though when she saw Xion stepping out, looking rather normal as she turned towards her direction.

"Oh, hi Namine. You came to see Sora?" The black-haired female asked kindly.

The blonde nodded her head evenly, "Yeah, are they busy?"

Xion shook her head, "No, not at all. I just decided to wait on Roxas until later." She smiled, "I suppose I'll see you later as well?"

"Of course!" Namine gave a friendly reply.

Roxas's girlfriend could only grin from the young girl's innocent behavior, bidding her a farewell before taking off back where the others were. Namine then entered inside the modern hut, her eyes focusing towards the bright lights that were installed in the room before settling them on the twins. They were both tuning their guitars, lifting their heads up as they heard her entrance.

"Namine!" Sora gently placed his guitar down before running over to the girl, engulfing her into a tight hug, "For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming to see me. It wasn't fair for Roxas's girlfriend to show up and not mine." He gave her sweet and chaste kiss on the cheek, releasing his hold on her.

She chuckled softly before shaking her head, "Of course I had to see you; you guys were great out there!" She turned to Roxas who only had an intense look on his face, staring at her like he had some sort of secret he was hiding from her. He gripped his guitar, offering to clean the strings as he tried not to let his inner feelings become known.

She became curious why he was looking at her in such a way, blushing slightly as she tried to focus on Sora, "Were you guys nervous?"

"Anxious is best described what Sora was feeling." Roxas shared the information with a blunt tone.

Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother, letting out a soft chortle, "Hey, I wasn't the nervous one who was freaking out!" He joked lightly, placing a hand around Namine's waist, something that irked Roxas's core.

"I was the one singing most of the songs; I had a right to be!" The blond added heatedly, "Why do you need to act like you weren't scared at all!"

"Roxas…?" Namine inquired softly, finding his mood to have switched for some reason.

He seemed to realize it, sighing heavily, "It's nothing. I should leave you two alone." He got off from his chair, heading over passed them; he didn't get far though.

Namine stood in front of him, perking Sora's interest as Roxas tried to settle the rising heat from his cheeks, _'You need to stop doing this…'_ He wasn't sure if he was telling himself that, or her.

"You did great, _both_ of you did." She gave a reassuring smile, settling her arms around him in a comforting embrace, "I'm glad I was here to see it." She snuggled against his chest, finding his scent to be somehow natural and divine. She had to pull herself back though before she got any ideas.

Roxas apologized after she stepped back, "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away; I was a bit stressful before the show." He looked over at Sora, exposing a warm smile, "I'm going to get some air to see the guys; see you two later." He made haste to step out, leaving the couple to be slightly confused from his strange behavior.

When he felt like he was out in the clear, Roxas relieved a disgruntled sigh, _'Dammit, why did I react that way? That wasn't like me at all…' _He then remembered Namine's short embrace, _'This is getting out of hand…' _He went to go look for Xion, anything to banish this feeling that was slowly beginning to manifest inside him. He wouldn't admit it, he couldn't; there was no way he was falling for her. Namine was happy with Sora, and his brother finally found somebody to love him again; he couldn't tarnish that, he wouldn't allow it.

He just had to accept it, even if it would take him forever to learn how.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

With Roxas gone, Sora had Namine's full attention, holding her tightly to him with extreme care and tenderness, "Thanks for coming to our concert, Namine."

She shook her head lightly, "You're so silly, I would have come either way, you know." He gave her a deep and affectionate kiss, relishing the soft texture of her mouth.

He licked around his lips when he drew back, chuckling over the amount of red that seemed to always possess her angelic features, "You're too cute."

She bowed her head down bashfully, deciding to change the subject before he made her faint, "Still…I wonder why Roxas reacted the way he did. It wasn't like him."

Sora shared the same sentiment, "Yeah, you're right."

"You sure you two didn't get into a fight?" She inquired hesitantly.

He shook his head to confirm her question, "Not that I know of." He became downcast, feeling ashamed, "I was honestly just joking around; though, I should probably apologize to him later either way."

She nodded with agreement, "Yeah, be sure that you do. I don't like the thought of you two fighting." She began playing with his collar, "I'm sure your intentions were good, Sora." She patted his chest, "That's why I believe you'll be able to fix things."

He actually gave a shy chuckle, something that was rare to hear, "I'll try…" He nodded at her, being sure to meet her expectations.

He soon found the moment to be right, his throat beginning to itch, "Namine, I want you to know…even as hard it is for me to put trust in these words again…I…"

"I hope I'm not interrupting…"

The couple took their attention on the entrance, finding the person to have walked in to be Xehanort.

Sora gripped his hands over on Namine's shoulders, causing her to be concern, "Xehanort, why are you here?"

"Well, I first wanted to praise you on your accomplishment during your first big musical performance." He stated elegantly with a shrewd and crinkly tone, "You surely know how to entertain."

"Thank…you." The guitarist replied with uneasiness, not feeling comfortable of the man's presence when Namine was with him.

"I hope you don't mind…" Xehanort directed his gaze over on the blonde female, "Miss Namine, I would like to speak with Mr. Hikari in private. Would you mind waiting outside?"

She seemed a little apprehensive by the idea, turning her eyes over at Sora, "Is that okay…?"

The boy nodded firmly, "Yeah…just wait for me outside, Namine. I promise this won't take long." He passed over a warm smile, easing her concern to a minimum.

"Alright, I guess I'll wait with the others." She began making her way across the room after giving him a swift kiss upon the cheek. She walked passed the director, slowly inspecting his form before leaving the tent with no further comment.

The two males were silent for a moment, waiting for the time to be right in order to begin speaking without being eavesdropped.

"I'm sure you didn't come here for the concert…" Sora spoke with an annoyed tone, "Just tell me what it is already so I can be with my girlfriend and friends."

The old man chuckled lowly, "My…my…you're surely aggressive today. I guess our last private meeting didn't please you…"

"Dammit, just tell me already!" Sora shouted angrily, biting down on his bottom lip.

"I've come to continue our conversation about your brother…" Sora narrowed his eyes with a severe glare, "…Your _other_ brother…"

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, cliffhanger, haven't used those for awhile. Which brother is Xehanort talking about? Ventus or Roxas? Only time will tell and reveal the truth, in later chapters! So, did you guys like the new chapter? Sorry if it's lousy, I'm kind of trying to update while trying to survive through my college semester. I'm not the best, but I do hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please leave reviews! They actually bring my spirits up, considering all the stress I've been having lately, both in school and family. Anyway, love you all! And yes, the song in this chapter did inspire this story; if you don't know it, I recommend listening to it :D. _Hazardous Highway_ is a soundtrack from KH2; I thought the title fit perfectly to the chapter."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special love and attention to:_** DamnBlackHeart, Sara Crewe, SaphireWaves, MaStErMaSqUeRaDe, chibixbabe, shadowofthenightxx, Brightest Darkest Heart, xLycheeRAiN, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Naminesweet, Divine Wolfe, PonyboySlashLover, kawaiigurl93, riku23, HeartlessBuggy, TehAverageWrites, SaphireRose15, Caitlyn-4479, Elegant-Chaos. **_We think that's everyone! Here are your cookies! Now, the next gift shall be…Japanese lanterns of me with either Sora or Roxas!"

Roxas and Sora: "Choose me!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, a new character should be appearing in the next chapter…that relates to Namine! Till next time!"


	14. Hesitation

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, here's a new update :D. And just to let you guys know, this story has a total of 32 chapters; so we got a long road ahead."

Chapter 14 Hesitation

"Okay Sora, you're not going to bring the Christmas tree in like _**that!**_" Roxas carefully lectured, finding his brother to have the tree upside up than to the side.

Sora continued to shove the tree through the door that led to their apartment, grunting as he felt the weight begin to take its toll on his arms, "Dammit…" Roxas rushed forward, adjusting the tree to lay sideways before dragging it forward into the kitchen. When they pulled the large pine tree forward though, both brothers fell to the ground; one under the tree while the other on top of it.

Aqua could only chuckle as Terra and Namine quickly assisted the musicians, feeling the jolly spirit of Christmas in the air. Technically it was a week away, but December still served as a month of warmth and happiness towards the season. She and her husband came over to help Namine and the boys set everything up, seeing as Hayner and Olette were away for the holidays with their parents.

Terra lifted the tree with ease, bringing it over to the living room before propping it against the wall, "There we go…" He smiled over at his wife, finding her swollen stomach to have grown bigger in the last couple of months; it wasn't long until she was ready to pop.

Namine helped Roxas off the ground, smiling her glossy pink lips over at him, causing him to blush tremendously from how close she was, "Are you alright, Roxas?"

He stuttered over his words, picking off pine leaves from his hair, "I'm…I'm…fine!" He gently pulled himself away from her, holding back his thoughts from trailing to that forbidden area of infatuation.

Sora snickered cheerfully, his grin traveling from ear to ear as he had multiple pecks of pine leaves on his cloths, "One new Christmas tree delivered!" He bounced forward, claiming Namine's lips as she squeaked in surprise; though it was delightful squeak, one that caused Roxas to frown.

'_Stop it…'_ He mentally chastised himself, heading over to the tree before straightening it up by a corner.

Sora looked around the apartment, "I thought you guys were going to have the mistletoe up by now!" He grumbled with a childish pout, hoping to earn a kiss from Namine under the twinkling ornament.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll put it up soon." Namine replied with a sweet tone, lacing his fingers with hers.

Aqua dumped a box filled with red and green adornments to the side on the couch, speaking with a light voice, "We might as well start putting the decorations on the tree. Honey, would you mind helping me?" She directed her gaze over at her husband, who happily obliged to her demand.

Sora launched his arm up, "I'll help too!" He looked over at Namine, who could only nod in approval towards his enthusiasm. He carefully took off his winter boots, throwing them to the side somewhere as he jumped forward to help Terra and Aqua with the tree.

Namine giggled softly, but that changed when she heard Roxas mutter lowly beside her, "I'm going to put the mistletoe up for Sora. Can you get me a chair from the kitchen, Nami?" She nodded without hesitation, heading over to the kitchen table as she pulled out one of the chairs.

Roxas scrambled his hand inside one of the boxes that held the Christmas ornaments, pulling out the small and passionate trinket that cursed all to kiss; at least to the blond twin. He stared at it for a moment before heading over to where Namine was, speaking in a calm voice, "I'm going to put it at the top of the hallway's entryway." She nodded towards his plan, sliding the chair across the floor as it screeched.

The blond pulled out some tape, sticking a piece around the mistletoe while leaving some space in between. He hopped on the chair where Namine had positioned it, sticking his tongue out in concentration before planting the plastic ornament to the ceiling.

"There…" He made sure it wouldn't fall; becoming satisfied that it didn't.

While he climbed down though, Aqua's voice ringed out, "Hey, you two are under the mistletoe! You know what that means!"

Roxas could've sworn he was about to faint as all the blood in his body rushed to his face, Namine sharing the same experience. Sora looked a bit unnerved by the event though, trying to not let it bother him as he gave an uncomfortable grin, "Go ahead guys, make it quick…on the _cheek_…" He sternly advised with slim annoyance.

Terra rested his arms across his chest, anticipating the kiss that was traditionally known from the legendary mistletoe. Roxas of course tried to avoid the situation, "You can't be serious…? What are you guys, twelve? This is stupid." He looked over at Namine who could only blush even more.

"Just get it over with, Roxas." Sora carefully insisted, not liking the suspense of this one little act.

"It'll just be a peck…on the cheek." Namine safely reassured, fiddling with the sleeves to her sweater bashfully.

Roxas gave a restless sigh, crumbling his lips with embarrassment as his face flared with an uncomfortable hotness, encouraging him to faint at any moment. They all became silent, waiting for the kiss to happen; though Sora impatiently began to stomp his feet. Namine began to lean in for the kiss first, turning her head to the side so her lips would capture his cheek. Roxas reacted towards her advancement, becoming drawn to her like some sort of magnet. She was the first to make contact, brushing her lips softly against his cheek before planting them firmly on the hot flesh. He resisted the urge to groan from the touch; it was only a kiss on the cheek! Even so, he felt an attachment towards the innocent mark she left on him.

'_Namine…'_ He was damning his heart for beating so fast when he mentioned her name inside his head.

He shyly caressed his lips over her flushing face, seizing his tongue from tasting her, beckoning him to take more than just a peck on the cheek. He quickly recoiled though, not wanting to bring suspicion towards his feelings for the blonde.

"See? That wasn't so bad! You guys act like you're couple of two year olds!" Aqua exclaimed teasingly. She seemed to break the spell that somehow filled the room though, transforming the atmosphere to its usual self.

"I…" Roxas was left flabbergasted though, not knowing what to say as Namine's lips were still clouding his mind, "I'm going to get the rest of the decorations in the other room." He abruptly announced, but he didn't get far as his phone began to ring to the song known as _"Simple and Clean"_ from Utada Hikaru.

He quickly flipped the phone open; wanting to avoid any confrontation he was either about to have with his mind, Namine, or worse, Sora, "Hello?"

"Roxas…!" It was Hikaru, and she sounded a bit excited.

"Hikaru?" He cupped the phone closer to his ear, "What is it?"

"You won't believe this! Come to the studio right away! It's important!" She soon ended the call after her urgent request, leaving Roxas confused as he turned to the others, all of them containing the same anxious look.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They made it to Destiny Studio by car, Sora driving the whole way through the slushy weather of snow. There was a broadcast from the weatherman saying how it was going to snow to the end of December, leaving the golden city of New Twilight to be covered in white and grey than its usual sunny gold and red. They parked in the parking lot that was by the large building, leaving the vehicle in a reserved space that was left for them. There wasn't much information from Hikaru over what was going on, which left the group rather wary. They all got out of the car, heading over to the entrance side to the building, taking slow steps in order not to slip on the given wet ground of snow. When they reached the front, they noticed Xemnas entering inside his own private limo, shutting the door angrily.

He seemed to notice the Hikari brothers though, descending his window to speak with them, "You boys are lucky someone was able to save your precious studio, but mark my words…"

"Is that a threat?" Roxas curtly broke the man's words, glaring at him under the brim shadows of his golden locks.

Xemnas gave a cunning grin, allowing a low and deep mirth of amusement to escape between his dark lips before sliding his window back up. He silently demanded the driver to pullout, leaving the front entrance to the studio without any further exchange of words.

"Just what the hell was that all about?" Sora asked aloud, putting up a mask of puzzlement. They soon heard the doors slide open from the building, alerting them to take their attention on it.

"Roxas! Sora!" Pence ran outside, huffing heavily from his short jog.

"Pence? What is it?" Namine gently asked, her eyes furrowing with concern.

"You guys remember how Hikaru mentioned about a guy that Mr. Nobuo knew that could help us keep the studio's business?" They nodded in confirmation, remembering her mentioning about it during the time of the concert last month, "Well, he finally showed up and had bought the studio _double_ the amount than that Xemnas guy, allowing Hikaru to keep her company!"

"Are you serious!" Sora exclaimed in shock, "And he's here right now?"

The chubby male nodded, "Yup! Hikaru was sure you guys wanted to meet him! We owe him a lot for doing this for us and our band."

"I'll say. He must be really wealthy to have that amount of money." Terra respectfully noted in astonishment.

"We should head inside, to thank him." Aqua suggested with a smile, causing everyone to agree.

They all ventured through the doors, though Namine seemed more hesitant than most. Sora turned to her when he noticed her still form, "Namine? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I just had this weird feeling. I'm coming!" She rushed over to his side, entering the building together, _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ She mused mentally to herself with discomfort, sensing some sort of presence she wasn't even aware of yet.

They saw Selphie at the secretary desk, talking to someone through the phone, "Yes, they just arrived. I'll tell them to wait here." She hung up, giving them a sweet smile of enlightenment, "Hey guys, Hikaru wanted me to let you know to stay here in the lobby when you arrive! But, I see you bumped into Mr. Stalker outside?"

"Yeah, he left by the time I got outside to tell them." Pence notified.

"Is it true, Selphie?" Roxas asked curiously, not believing the possibility, "Did some friend of Mr. Nobuo really came and bought the studio?"

She fiddled with one of her brown curls, "Yes sir, he came in last night and prepared an appointment with Xemnas this morning. He made a bargain with Mrs. Hikaru's business, claiming an alliance with her as he contributed money to us!"

Sora chuckled, "Seems like Xemnas was all bark and no bite after all. This guy must be loaded to top his offer off."

'_Yeah, but who the hell is this guy?'_ Roxas asked inside his mind, frowning over their luck; somehow, there just had to be a negative loophole. He always had a tendency to find good things to never last forever, if not that, at least with some type of consequences.

It wasn't long until they heard the chime to the elevator go off, catching their attention as the silver doors slid open. Inside the compartment was Hikaru herself, but next to her was a tall and unyielding old man with light blond hair and a beard that matched; his eyes were also coated with a brilliant color of tangy orange. Namine's breath was caught inside her throat, leaving her immobile to respond, becoming stunned by the man's appearance, _'It was him…? The whole time…!'_

The man seemed to take notice of the artist with minor interest, "Namine…? What a pleasant surprise to see my granddaughter here."

"Granddaughter!" Sora was the first to shout in surprise, turning to his girlfriend as if to compare her lovely features to the elderly gentlemen in front of him. Everyone else seemed to hold the same amount of astonishment, trailing their eyes over at the girl who looked a bit uncomfortable from their stare.

Roxas though had his eyes fixed on the wealthy man that claimed to be Namine's relative, _'So, this is Namine's grandfather? I've only heard her mention about him once during a few months back. She never really talked about him much after that; not like she talks about her family either way though.' _He carefully mused, _'Who would have thought Mr. Uematsu was friends with this guy. Although…'_

He glanced over at Namine's retreating form, _'Namine doesn't look too happy to see him…'_

He soon struck his hand out to the man without warning, ignoring the blunt introduction, "Nice to meet you, Sir. I like to thank you for what you've done; you have no idea how much it means to us."

The elderly man looked down at Roxas's hand, swapping it away with repulsion, "It's quite alright, I was only doing a favor for a friend. Don't find it as any means of friendship. And I go by the name Ansem, if you would kindly address me…boy." Roxas tried his best not to fume over the man's discreet choices of words, easing his hand back to his side.

"Ansem?" Terra asked in slight shock, "You mean _**the**_ Ansem the Wise who studies over at Radiant University, the famous scholar?"

Ansem seemed pleased by the recognition, "As I stand here before you, I must confirm you are correct, my lad."

"What an honor to meet you, Sir Ansem." Aqua bowed her head towards the male with respect, "I can't believe you're Namine's grandfather!" She responded with continuous bewilderment.

"Yes…" He returned the tone with slight mockery, "I'm sure she mentions little about me. Namine, have you forgotten your manners?"

The artist bit down on her bottom lip, shifting her eyes left to right, "Forgive me for my rudeness. It's nice to see you are doing well, grandfather." It was like Namine's tenor had switched towards a more elegant speech when in his presence, "I find it you'll be staying here in New Twilight for awhile?"

"Indeed, after such a tiresome journey. I find it pleasant here, and would rather enjoy my stay until New Years." He inputted gracefully, "Mrs. Hikaru has even offered me a room and board at a hotel nearby here."

"Really?" Sora inquired with delight, "Then how about coming over for dinner on Christmas Eve with us in our apartment next week?" Roxas and Namine seemed baffled from Sora's sudden declaration, even though it was an innocent suggestion.

"What a delightful idea, I'm very interested to hear what my precious granddaughter has been doing since she started living in this city. Still committing to your dreams, my dear?" He directed his question over at the blonde female, not knowing the inner torture he was causing her; or maybe he did and just decided not to vocalize it.

"Nami, is that okay with you?" Roxas seemed to snap her out of her trance.

She shook her head, giving a nervous nod, "Um…sure, it would be nice to have you over for dinner, grandfather." She looked over the old man's stifle gaze, "I think it'd be nice for the boys to show their appreciation for what you've done for them."

"As I said before, there's no need for formality." He carefully insisted towards the group, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a dinner reservation that I must attend to." He turned to the Japanese singer beside him, "Until next time, Mrs. Hikaru."

"Oh yes, and thank you for everything." She spoke appreciatively.

He soon excused himself, bowing his head over at Namine and the boys, "Until our dinner meeting."

"Bye, and thanks again, Mr. Ansem!" Pence exclaimed happily, both him and Sora waving goodbye towards the man.

Namine released a heavy sigh of relief, almost as if she was holding her breath under water. Terra asked with concern, "Namine, are you alright?"

She gave a fatigue nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Roxas wasn't so sure about that though.

"But wow, Namine…you never told me you had such a famous grandfather!" Sora spoke with admiration.

"I didn't really found it to be a big deal…really…my grandfather and I aren't as close as you think." She tried to reassure with smile, but it failed to ease Roxas's concern.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked with a more firm tone than Terra's.

"Yes, Roxas. I'm fine, don't bother me about it!" She snapped crossly, which caused the group to jolt from her sudden outburst. She covered her mouth though, finding her tone to be rather harsh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just…I was surprised to see my grandfather...I haven't seen or spoken to him for months." She looked over at the blond twin, finding his stare to be unchangeable.

'_You're not fooling me, Namine…. something is definitely up.' _Roxas dedicated the thought inside his mind, turning over at Mrs. Hikaru as she decided to speak, "Well, I best be heading off. After this whole mess this morning, I've been having meetings and phone calls left to right. I'll see you guys later."

They all bid the famous singer goodbye, leaving themselves in the lobby. Terra looked over at the time, "It's gotten so late; Aqua and I should be leaving as well." He looked over at his wife who nodded in agreement.

"We'll drive you guys by the apartment before dropping you off then." Sora suggested with a warm smile, "After that…" He gave a hesitant look over at his girlfriend's depressed posture, "Namine…would you like to go out with me for dinner tonight?" He may not have been more vocal with his concerns, but Sora was worried about her distressing mood.

She nodded from the fresh idea, "I would like that a lot, Sora."

Roxas turned away from the scene, taking his attention over on Pence and Selphie instead, "I guess we'll see you guys later?"

The female brunette nodded excitedly, "Of course! Pence could keep me company in the meantime!"

"Wait—what?" The pianist shouted displeasingly, "Aww, do I have to Selphie?"

She smacked his head, "Yes!" She glared at him fiercely.

The group of friends could only laugh, leaving the two alone as they made way in returning to the apartment. Namine sat between Roxas and Aqua throughout the whole car ride, squirming in her seat from time to time. Without even noticing though, she instinctively grabbed hold of the hem to Roxas's coat, fiddling with the fabric nervously. He turned to her, wondering if she even knew what she was doing to him sometimes.

She placed her gaze on his coat, blushing as she discovered what she was doing, causing her hand to retreat onto her lap. She bowed her head down, bringing her hair to caress over her eyes, keeping them hidden from him, _'I know Sora was only trying to be nice…but…why did he have to invite him over? Then again, that's my fault, isn't it? I never told him about my relationship with my grandfather, besides…' _She turned her eyes over on the blond next to her, _'…Roxas…'_

Maybe she was too caught up in the moment, or maybe she was just too confused; but when Roxas's eyes traveled and matched with hers, she couldn't help but to lose control of her heartbeat. She quickly broke the link though, finding the source inside her chest to be inconsistent with her mind.

All she knew though was that it was a scary feeling, causing her to feel like she had just made a huge mistake.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I honestly didn't expect to update this so soon. But after I started typing, I just couldn't stop! Just to bring everyone's attention, Namine _did_ mention about her grandfather once in this story to Roxas. If you trace back to chapter four, you'll see what scene I'm talking about. Anyway, so yeah, Ansem…he's going to be playing a major role inside this story a lot now. Also! Fair warning to those who may not be prepared…there's going to be lime/lemon in the next chapter, for which pairing? I shall not tell! FYI, this chapter was meant to be longer, but I changed some things a bit, which sort of leads to the next chapter :D. By the way everyone, thank you so _**MUCH**_ for the amazing amount of reviews! I mean, without you guys, I _**NEVER**_ would have thought I would be breaking this story to over 200+ reviews! You guys are truly awesome! And I thank you _**SO**_ much for the support. I hope you'll be able to leave more reviews for this story, for it won't be complete without you guys to support it! Here's Namine to take care of the rest!"

Namine: "We really do appreciate your reviews and support, here's special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, Caitlyn-4479, Divine Wolfe, shadowofthenightxx, Sara Crewe, riku23, MonkeyGirlxoxo, Rosekun25, DamnBlackHeart, Naminesweet, MaStErMaSqUeRaDe, HeartlessBuggy, kawaiigurl93, SaphireWaves, Nami the Writer, xHikarix3, SaphireRose15, Dragonflies87, TehAverageWrites, **_including special thanks to _**Brightest Darkest Heart**_ for being the _**200th**_reviewer! We hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. As for your next gift…an umbrella of me with either Sora or Roxas!"

Roxas: "You know everyone is going to choose me, Sora."

Sora: (Mourns in corner.)


	15. Simple and Clean

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or the song _**"Beautiful"**_by _Nick Lachey_."

Kiome-Yasha: "I wasn't really planning to update this for awhile, considering how busy life is getting, but hey, I love you guys :3. _**FAIR WARNING THOUGH! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME; IF YOU DON'T READ LEMON OR LIME, JUST SKIM PASS OVER IT! **_That is all, don't kill me Namixas fans."

Chapter 15 Simple and Clean

Roxas and Sora were practicing inside the living room, developing the tune to their new song known as _Beautiful_. It was a song recently inspired by Roxas over the course of the week, focusing on a certain blonde who was baking star-shaped cookies inside the kitchen; she was completely oblivious by this though.

It was already Christmas Eve, and the trio had already prepared the evening with a great amount of selection of food. Now all that was left was the main guest of honor, which was Namine's grandfather. He mentioned how he wasn't planning to stay long, scheduling their dinner to start late in the evening. Of course, Roxas wasn't planning to stay long either, as he was requested to stay over at Xion's place for the night. This sort of situation gave Sora an advantage, desiring some time alone with his girlfriend.

"Sora, start playing the second verse again." Roxas recommended softly, patting his guitar. The brunette nodded, bringing his eyes over to his hands before trickling his fingers across the silver cords.

Once the blond was able to recognize the melody, he began to sing with a steady pitch.

_You're beautiful_

_That's all that I can say_

_Unforgettable~_

_I'm caught in every way_

_Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies_

_Just look at your reflection through my eyes_

_You're beautiful _

He stopped singing; gazing at the air as he tried to study the verse they just played. He scrunched his features in deep concentration, allowing Sora to rest his elbows across his guitar as he sighed heavily in annoyance. He took his eyes over to his girlfriend, finding her curves to be enticing as ever. He frowned from where his eyes were wondering though, turning away in shame; he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that.

She turned her waist around as she caught notice of his engrossed stare and solemn expression. She smiled pleasantly, "Sora, is there something wrong?"

The boy became startled, nearly dropping his guitar on the floor, "No…! Nothing! Um…" He looked over at Roxas who could only somehow glare at him, causing him to feel guilty, "Um…" He looked back over at the confused blonde, "How's…how's the cookies coming along, Namine…?"

He gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his chocolate mane, _'Geez, is it just me? Or did it just get hot in here?' _He mentally mused to himself, feeling a little disoriented, as Namine remained unaware of his depraving thoughts.

She remembered the pastries she left in the oven from his question, "Oh…!" She quickly opened the lid to the oven, checking on the cookies before closing it back up, "It's almost done…" She announced cheerfully, though the smile was swept away as they heard a knock on the door.

'_He's here…'_ She fearfully claimed inside her head, bracing a hand over her heart. Roxas took notice of this, not knowing if he should open the door or not. Sora though took action, avoiding the uncomfortable tease inside his mind as it started to create fantasies inside his head.

He looked through the peephole before opening the door, revealing Ansem on the other side, who was patting some snow off his coat, "Truly dreadful out there, but as you can see, I have arrive for the occasion of our dinner." Sora just nodded, feeling insecure on how to respond towards the man's given accent of formality.

"Um, it's okay." Roxas safely inputted, stacking their instruments to the side somewhere in the living room, "I'm guessing it's snowing like crazy out there?"

The man nodded, offering Sora his coat, treating him like some servant, "Indeed…but let's not focus on that issue..." He looked over at the kitchen table, spotting the wonderful display of food, "I see we have dinner all cooked and prepared." He smiled with approval, finding the low-class meal to actually be appetizing.

He seemed to ignore Namine completely, but she was able to catch his attention as she lowly mumbled, "Hello, grandfather…I'm glad you were able to make it."

He turned his sights on her, bellowing at her lack of speaking, "Namine, speak up when greeting a person! Honestly, have you lost all your manners since you decided to live here in the city?" Sora flinched from the man's harsh tone, while Roxas just glared angrily.

"Sorry…" She whispered apologetically.

"Come now, don't ruin the mood with such a sour expression…" He accompanied himself into the kitchen, pulling out a chair to sit on.

Sora took a glance over at Roxas, to Namine, and then to the man sitting down. He kept his groan hidden, knowing all too well now that inviting Ansem was a mistake; Namine's gloomy expression proved that. He couldn't stand seeing her that way, and he wished now that he could take back in inviting the old man over for dinner. He quickly hung the scholar's coat on one of the hooks by the door, adjusting the fabric so there wouldn't be any wrinkles.

Roxas took this time to pull out his own seat, watching the man carefully as he sat down beside him, "So, Mr. Temaki…"

The man kindly cut the musician off, "Please...don't dare insinuate my surname to such a disgrace; I would suggest the title Mr. Yoshida, if you don't mind."

"Wait, Yoshida? But…Namine's last name is Temaki?" Sora asked loudly, looking over at the girl who began to squirm uncomfortably. He finished with an unsure tone, "Isn't it…?"

"Why am I not surprised…?" Ansem calmly muttered to himself, keeping his eyes closed; tension was defiantly building up.

"Sora, why don't you and Namine sit down and let's just eat already." Roxas suggested softly between gritted teeth, trying to control his fists from flying at the old man's face; he sort of reminded him of someone else he knew quite well.

"Um, sure…let me just take the cookies out." The girl briskly announced with a hint of uneasiness, grabbing hold of the lid before pulling it back, creating a harsh rusty sound.

Sora gave the girl a wary look before complying with his brother's wishes, pulling out his own chair as he sat across the younger twin. Namine placed the cookies on the stove, letting them cool off as she decided to sit down with the boys and her grandfather at the table. She shuffled in her seat, feeling disturbed over the silence that seemed to have settled between them.

Luckily, Sora managed to break it, "So…grace, anyone?" Namine nodded rather quickly from the suggestion, taking hold of Roxas and Sora's hands before they announced their gratitude for the meal.

Once they were done, they began to eat, never daring to break the uncomfortable silence that threatened to suffocate the room. Even so, Ansem had the nerve to disrupt it, "So, I heard that the two of you are twins from the Hikari family; quite a wealthy establishment you must have."

"We try not to make if obvious…" Roxas carefully replied, sticking some portion of his mash potatoes inside his mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking, wasn't there an older brother…by the name of Ventus…?" Roxas scratched his fork and knife into his plate, causing a screech from the abrasion.

"Um…" Sora tried to change the subject by explaining shortly, "He passed away a long time ago…"

"Oh…" Ansem didn't seem all that sympathetic, "I'm sorry for your lost…" He then jumped into another topic, directing his gaze over to his granddaughter, "Now, my sweet Namine…"

She acknowledged him with a timid nod, "Ye—yes…?" She barely took a bite of her food, gripping her glass of water tightly.

"How is your fantasy of becoming a great artist like your idol…what was her name again…?" He went into deep thought, trying his best to recollect, "…The one your dear mother implanted inside that naïve mind of yours…"

Namine gave a short whine inside her chest, forcing her words to come out, "Relm Arrowny…"

"Ah yes…" The old man confirmed lightly, "Such a ridiculous ideal…why my son would marry such a unrealistic woman is beyond me; all she did was ran dreams inside your head. It would have been better off if you just kept the legacy of the Yoshida family and accepted your father's role as the new head of our science department; then this ridiculous _talent_ you call art…" He spitted the word with disgust.

Roxas and Sora were about to shout at the man over his sacrilege; but someone managed to stop them before they could.

"I'm sorry…" Namine pulled her seat back roughly, straightening her body up as she banged her hands on the table, "I need to be excused…" They saw the shadows of her tears, causing her to shudder before she took off down the hall to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Namine…!" Sora called out after her, pausing as he looked over at the man who continued to eat without any remorse, _'This bastard…'_ He frowned deeply, _'This is my fault…Namine…' _He gazed back to the hall, wishing to go comfort her.

Ansem spoke moments later, "Looks like I shall take my leave, thank you for the wonderful meal." He nodded over at Roxas before taking his attention on Sora, "Do take care of my granddaughter, lad." He soon escorted himself out of his seat, disregarding his plate as if he was leaving some restaurant.

"Mr. Yoshida…" The brunette insisted heavily.

"Sora…" Roxas cut the guitarist off before he could actually pick a fight with the old man, "I'm going to see Mr. Yoshida to his car; which I'm sure he has parked somewhere nearby. I'll be leaving to Xion's place soon afterwards."

"Roxas…" Sora dazedly looked over at his brother.

"If you don't mind, I would like to leave as soon as possible." Ansem inquired gently, taking his coat off from the hook before sliding his arms through the sleeves, "It's getting rather late."

"Alright…we can go…" The blond replied crossly, heading over to pick up his own coat. He opened the door, requesting the older male to head out first. Once he made it through the empty hallway, the younger sibling turned to the oldest, "Take care of Namine, somehow…" He paused for a moment, almost fearing his words, "…I know she needs you, so…go comfort her…"

Sora gave a stern nod in agreement.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roxas declared lowly, refusing to make Ansem wait any longer. Once the door was closed, Sora released a heavy sigh, glancing over at the messy table. He soon took his attention on the Christmas tree that was blinking erratically with bright lights, already containing gifts around its trunk. He spotted the present Roxas and him had bought for Namine, remembering the artist that Ansem so crudely brought up during dinner.

"Namine…" He whispered out her name with great amount of longing, gathering the strength he needed as he snatched the present underneath the Christmas tree, making his way down the hall soon afterwards. He brought in a heave of air, bringing a fist forward before knocking gently on the white surface of her door.

He heard the girl who had stolen his heart sniffle on the other side, "Y—ye—yes…?"

He replied softly, "Namine…it's me…can I come in?"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Both males walked out of the building, becoming bombarded with chunks of snow that fell effortlessly from the dark and cloudy sky above. A limo drove up to the front without any form of delay, just as Roxas predicted. Ansem's driver stepped out of the fancy vehicle as he offered to open his master's door.

"Ah, thank you, Saix." Ansem was prepared to enter inside, but was stopped by Roxas as he spoke dangerously low.

"You truly are a hard son of a bitch…" The boy seethed with an intense glare, "How could you say such a thing about Namine…she'd worked hard to get where she is now!" He began to elaborate, his anger becoming evident.

Saix looked like he was about to brawl with the blond from his disrespectful tone, but Ansem raised his hand up, seizing him from doing so, "The way I treat my granddaughter is none of your concerns. You should know your place, Hikari boy."

"Fuck that!" Roxas announced with resentment, "I don't care if you're some damn scholar who discovered the lost city of _Zanarkand_! The things you said to Namine…" He bowed his head, glowering at the man hatefully, "…Take them back…"

"Come now…you can't be serious…" The orange-eyed man responded calmly, "Have you really gain _that_ much affection for her to react this way?"

Roxas scoffed at the man's accusing words, turning away as he refused to blush, "It's not like that…I care for her; but I also believe even a person with your status should be proud of what she has accomplished. How could you be so cruel to her…?" He asked the question with a mystified expression, gripping his hands into tight balls of fury.

It was at this point in their conversation that both males were practically drenched from the snow, piling their hairs to turn halfway to white. Ansem shook the white cottons off his sleeves, disregarding Roxas's comment, "Despite your words, I am kept with my original opinion." He soon placed a top hat on his head, "I bid you goodnight, young Hikari. I wish you the happiest of holidays." He entered the security of the limo he rented, taking his short discussion with the younger twin to a close.

"Wait…! I'm not finished yet!" Roxas announced breathlessly, running over to the tinted window, "Mr. Yoshida!" He was thrown off balance though as Saix entered the vehicle and quickly drove off, leaving the blond out on his own in the frosty chill of winter.

He gulped heavily, letting out a shiver between his lips, "Dammit…" He then looked up at the apartment building, spotting the window porch that was linked to his, Sora, and Namine's apartment, "I can't go back…Sora can take care of Namine from here…" He proclaimed with a defeated look, his forehead furrowing as his mind refused to agree with his words.

Without any other form of uncertainty, Roxas began to make his way to Xion's duplex, sluggishly bringing his feet through the snow. That night, he would imagine himself as his brother; that night, he would pretend Xion was the girl Sora was with.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Namine…it's me…can I come in?"

She recognized the voice right away, "Sora…?" She wiped the snot that threatened to drip from nose, "Yes…you can come in…"

It was only a few seconds before she heard the handle to her door rattle, hearing the soft squeak of the bolts that were attached to the door afterwards, indicating Sora's entrance. She turned to see the brunette, assuming her expression to be hideously red and wet as he gave her a concern look. She quickly turned away, letting out a small whimper, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" Sora innocently complied, closing the door behind him as he slowly approached her broken form. He sat himself next to her on her bed, hearing the coils underneath whine from his added weight, "…I'm the one who should be apologizing…" He became consumed by guilt, "I didn't know your grandfather was like that Namine...honestly I didn't…I must have been so selfish…"

He was stunned when she shook her head, placing her small and delicate hands over his, "No…you did nothing wrong…" She bowed her head, letting out a short sob, "You didn't know…" She lifted her head up, allowing her face to be shown in front of him as more tears cascaded down her face.

Sora immediately wiped them away though, "Namine…" He had so many things to ask her, but he was too afraid, "Um…when your grandfather said about your last name being different from his…what did he mean by that?" He realized how personal his question must have sounded, speaking suddenly afterwards, "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to…!"

The artist gently shook her head, "No…it's fine…I want to tell you…" She took in a heave of air, trying to settle her voice from sounding distorted, "You could say that my mother wasn't someone with a background similar to my father's…she was actually quite poor, but very beautiful. My father loved her, but…" She tried to recollect herself, "…My grandfather never approved of their relationship. In the end though, my father married my mother, eventually having me…"

She was tempted to shed more tears, but Sora softly soothed her from doing so, "My grandfather never liked the idea of me being my mother's daughter, but he still hoped that I would take the family's name and continue my father's legacy…when Mom and Dad passed away though, I couldn't help but to follow my own dream…one that was inspired by my mother…" She sniffled harshly, "…Since my decision, grandfather has done nothing but ridiculed me and my life…blaming my mother for everything even to her grave…"

"Namine…" Sora didn't know how to respond, but he soon found courage to do so, "You don't need his approval…" She took her gaze on his face, wondering what he was getting at, "You've made so much friends since you got here, you've gained so much since you came here." He tenderly held the gift in his hands close to him, "If you've never came here…I would have never found you…you make me feel…" He didn't know how to explain it, "Simple…like…I don't need anything else, but you…"

She gasped lightly from his confession; he didn't say '_I love you_' but it was the closest thing she ever received from him. Namine's heart began to tingle, feeling something warm and comforting spread inside her being, craving to claim Sora's lips with her own.

But before she could commit such an action though, he brought the present that was in his hands to her lap, "I know Christmas isn't until another few hours, but…I think we can make an exception…" She took the gift into her hands, "It's a present from both me and Roxas…"

'_Roxas too…?' _She was amazed by the boys' consideration to buy her a gift, feeling eternally grateful as she began to break off the silver wrapping. When the object inside was completely visible to her vision, she couldn't help but to gasp in shock, "This…this is…"

Sora felt insecure by her reaction, "You don't like it…?"

"I…I…can't believe this…!" She threw the shattered pieces of paper to the side, inspecting the gift with total excitement, "This is…Relm Arrowny's special art set! This…this must have cost you guys a fortune…!" She directed her eyes on the brunette with astonishment, clearing away her tears.

"It wasn't _that_ expensive…" Sora assured the girl with a smile, "So, do you like it?"

"I _**love**_ it, Sora! Thank you!" She gently placed her present on the desk that was by her bedside, giving the older sibling a tight embrace, "And I definitely need to thank Roxas as well…" She breathed in his scent, dipping her nose into his chest, "…Thank you…" She repeated the words softly, referring to his speech earlier when he had walked in.

He was stunned for a moment from her sudden hold on him, but it didn't take him long to return the embrace. He gently patted her blonde mane, slipping his fingers through the soft strands. He secretly relished the outlines of her curves that were pressed up against him, causing his face to feel sickening hot. He gulped nervously from their closeness, his hands shaking as he felt seduced to touch her.

"Namine…" He shakily called out her name, "I…" He desperately wanted to warn her; she had no clue what she was doing to him.

Before he knew it, Namine had pulled away from him, "Sora…" He didn't know what she wanted, her eyes shimmering under the pale light, "Please…don't talk…" Just as he was about to speak, she silenced him with a gentle and anxious kiss.

Namine whimpered from her advancement, feeling rather nervous as she motioned her lips against his. She lightly nipped his bottom lip, causing him to react as he softly returned the contact. He was allowing this to go further, they both were, descending their bodies down across the bed. Sora lifted his face over Namine's, breaking their kiss momentarily before he possessively reattached them. She let out a squeak, feeling his tongue slither over her lips, drenching them before deciding to probe inside her mouth.

"Namine…" He hoarsely whispered her name out, meshing his tongue along hers.

She couldn't think properly, feeling her thighs make contact with the hardened knot that was inside his pants, _'He's this turned on already…?'_ Not that she was complaining; she was actually congratulating herself if anything.

She softly moaned as Sora bit down on her bottom lip, licking the skin tenderly from the twinge he inflicted. He wanted to take this slow as possible, for he didn't know how far they were actually heading. He began to trail his lips down her chin, sucking on her flesh gently as he made his way down to her neck. He licked over her pulse, thriving to taste more of her heated flesh. He never felt this way before when he was with Kairi, fiddling with the hem of Namine's shirt as he shyly questioned his motive.

The young artist sensed how nervous he was getting, pushing him back in order to make a decision for him. They stared at each for a long moment, breathing heavily as Namine began to lift her shirt up.

'_Is this…is this really happening?' _Sora mentally asked with wonderment, outlining the pale underbelly of her body before tracing his eyes over to her concealed bosoms. She blushed from his lingering stare, clinging her discarded shirt to her chest.

"Don't…" He chastised with a low and husky voice, "I want to see…" He brought his hands over her wrists, bringing them down in order to display her chest to him. She was absolutely beautiful, her white bra framing her breasts perfectly in shape; and what luck, the clip to her brassiere was at the front.

"Lie down, Namine…" He gently instructed her, already beginning to undo the buttons to his shirt.

"Sora…" She gasped as he completely took off his top, leaving the upper part of his body nude. She never saw him like this, panting lightly as he merged his body over hers. She squirmed from their exposure; sweat breaking off her skin from the intimate touch. She continued to moan sweetly from his touches and kisses, feeling him nip around her breasts, licking at the center between them teasingly. She shivered as he slowly dragged his tongue along the bridges of her chest, pasting saliva over her. She knew he wouldn't take her bra off unless she told him to, which gave her the dilemma in contemplating on what she should do. She wanted more, she knew that; her body was basically screaming out for him.

Sure her and Sora gone into details from usual pecks on the lips to full-blown make-out sessions, but never to this extent of intimacy. It was something new, not only for her, but also for them. This was another step towards their relationship all entirely, changing everything, even with Roxas.

Namine soon made her decision though, gripping the sheets fretfully, "Sora…please…take it off…"

He was actually stunned by her demand, "Namine…are you sure?" He looked over her flushed face, "We never done this before…_you've_ never done this before. Are you _really_ sure?" He needed to know, he didn't want her to regret it if she didn't mean it.

She was quiet, but she didn't have any other second thoughts, "Yes…" She gulped from her answer, feeling Sora's hot breath caress over her cheeks. He kissed her softly, nipping her lips with soft pecks as he unfastened the clip that kept her breasts locked away. He felt her breasts flutter and bloom out, feeling the soft surface of her orbs bounce from their release.

Sora stared at her breasts with wonder, licking his lips as he tried to settle his groin from burning to the point of bursting. They were pure, unscarred, and perkily pink, all perfection to his eyes. Namine bent her arms innocently on the bed, feeling her body tingle with excitement as Sora studied her chest like some form of art.

"Wow…" She couldn't help but to blush heavily from his remark, giving a short whine as he kissed her forehead delicately.

He skimmed his lips over to hers, plunging his tongue inside her mouth, groaning softly from how wet and warm it was. He sucked on her tongue, pulling it into his mouth as his teeth brushed over her appendage smoothly. She soon gasped inside his mouth, his large hands gripping the underside of her breasts. He gave a tender squeeze, providing unrefined care as he massaged the orbs. He took delight over her squeals and moans, hearing her call out his name lovingly. He rolled her breasts around in circles, keeping a steady pattern as he skimmed his fingers over her pink and erected nipples.

Namine gave a passionate drone of bliss, feeling something wet between her legs as it graciously soaked her panties. She felt embarrassed by the spill, succumbing to the pleasure Sora was performing on her body.

She clenched her legs together, but the brunette above her forced them back open, grinding his erection into her. She yelped from the contact, taking hold of the sheets underneath her as she pulled on them for support. He soon pushed his knee up on her hidden entrance, shifting it up and down as he created friction. Namine whimpered from the soft motion, feeling the uncomfortable weight of her underwear as she continued to overflow.

Sora commented to himself mentally in amazement, _'I can't believe how wet she got…'_ Even so, he continued, bringing his head down to her chest.

Namine let out a quiet shout as Sora's lips brushed over her left nipple, whimpering silently as he soon engulfed the knob inside his mouth. He sucked gently at first, letting his tongue fiddle with the tip as he kept it inside his mouth. He then took hold of the surface even more, causing bits of his dribble to seep out as he clogged his mouth.

"Ah~…Sor…Sora…!" She moaned his name out with satisfaction.

He punctured her nipple with the blunt edge of his teeth, licking around the pink ring before traveling to the other breast. He smudged his tongue over the base, gathering the sweet taste of her sweat before reaching the pink and elastic tip. It was at this time that he shoved his knee even harder against her core, causing her to shout as he soon swallowed her breast inside his mouth. He thrashed his tongue around the stimulated morsel, slanting the tip of his tongue over it as he sucked on it teasingly. He soon blew on it, taking delight in how she shivered weakly underneath him; it was a reaction he had hoped to receive.

He drew away, letting a nice wet smack echo out inside the room as he disengaged his mouth over her breast. It glowed from the wet shine he left on it, amplifying her beauty even more to a serene angel of divinity. He didn't know if he should continue, feeling a bit unfinished, seeing as she hadn't climaxed yet.

He slowly brushed his lips over her trembling ones, stroking her tongue against his in the most sensual way possible. She panted instinctively from the erotic taste of his mouth, taking in the husky scent of his sweat as it poured lightly off his skin. She knew he was doing his best to control himself, straining his body from the vent up release his arousal was seeking to claim.

She gasped hotly from the swell that continued to knock against her secured virginity, craving the warmth that spread from within her. Not long after, he took concentration on her breast again, leaving his mouth to venture the round curve, _'I hope she doesn't mind...' _He then took his right hand and placed it on the breast his mouth wasn't occupied with, massaging the orb tenderly before pinching the center with his fingers.

Namine gave a wispy shout over the touch, arching her body into his solid frame with much yearning. She was so distracted by his touches that she didn't even care to notice the hand that was gradually gliding across her stomach, all the way into her pants. She soon cringed abruptly on the bed, twisting the sheets and distorting them from their corners. Sora's fingers punctured inside her wet canal, scrunching her moist walls as they sucked in his fingers.

"_**Sora…!**_" She yelled with an enticing shrill of pleasure, shedding tears to spill from her eyes.

The brunette grunted from the sheer tight consumption of her passage, wiggling his fingers to adjust the space in order to thrust them in and out of her. He left his thumb to play with her clit, rubbing soft circles around it as he flushed her fluids out with his skillful fingers. Namine began to pant uncontrollably, tilting her head back as she tried her best to restrain her cries, _'How can his hands be this good…?'_ She wondered mindlessly to herself, her mouth gaping open, "So—Sora~…" She crooned his name out with pure desperation.

"Namine…" He rested his lips over hers, seeking the warmth of her tongue as he continued to perform the motion of his hands between her legs. She soon got impatient though, lashing her hands over to her pants as she undid the zipper and buttons. She moaned as he now had more access to her lower region, gently grinding his thumb into her sensitive jewel.

She could feel the heat inside her rising, choking her lungs as she found no words to come out between her lips. She could feel her blood rushing in hysteria throughout her veins, all meeting at that specific spot of ecstasy. Sora continued to shove his fingers in and out of her sacred flower, flooding his hand and her underwear with sticky nectar.

"_**Sora…!**_" She passionately shouted, embracing him tightly to her for support, "I think…. I think…_**Ahhh!**_" Her body propelled upwards into a perfect bow, crying out as she experienced her first orgasm.

She whimpered softly against Sora, trembling as she tried to recover from the aftermath of her release. She had spattered so much cum, drenching his hand as he consumed the honey between his fingers. He let his free hand sooth over her disbanded blonde hair, kissing the artist's cheek as he whispered sweet comforting words to her. She briskly quivered, feeling drained and exhausted.

"Are you…okay? Namine?" Sora asked with a wary tone of concern, frowning as she continued to shiver.

She hummed gently with a wheeze, "Ye…yes…I…I just never…"

"You never had an orgasm before?" He bluntly stated, causing them both to blush as he realized what he just said, "Sorry…!" He soon felt the need to use the bathroom, struggling to control the tight pressure that was inside his pants, "Namine…"

She meekly nodded against his chest, "Ye—yes…?"

"Um…" He didn't know how to say it, "You need to let go of me so I can use the bathroom…I…I need to _relieve_ myself."

She was confused at first from what he meant, blushing tremendously soon afterwards as he indicated his lower region, "Oh…!" She quickly went to the side of the bed, hooking the clips to her bra back together.

He couldn't dare ask her to do the favor for him, so he calmly left the room before rushing to the bathroom. Namine pulled the sheets close to her body, feeling rather unclean, not that she didn't enjoy it; she just felt like her innocents were taken away from her in a single night. True, she managed to stay a virgin, but this whole experience of sexual intimacy was definitely a first for her; she kind of hoped to go further. She wanted to test the physical part of a relationship with Sora, but somehow, she felt ashamed for doing so. Roxas was constantly plaguing her mind, and it made her wonder how a person could probably be in love with two people. She shook her head; no, she wasn't planning to be unfaithful to Sora. What she felt for Roxas was just minor infatuation, that's all; why was she thinking of him now anyway?

'_You're lying to yourself…'_ The half part of her mind echoed. She ignored the voice though, colliding her head into the pillows as she looked up at the plain and white ceiling.

"Um…" She didn't even notice Sora was back until he walked over to her beside, "Namine…?"

She looked over at him, still trying to get her breathing back to normal, "Yes…?"

"Can I…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Can I sleep next to you tonight?" He finished his statement while trying to keep a straight face.

She was a bit stunned at first from his shy request, but a smile soon bloomed on her face as she nodded, "Sure…" She scooted over to the other side of the bed, allowing him to lie next to her as he joined her under the sheets.

There was somehow a comfortable silence between them as Sora brought Namine close to him, circling her arms around her half-naked form. He took in her scent, finding a secret urge to say the words he's been too afraid to say.

"It's okay…" Namine suddenly whispered, "You don't have to say it, Sora…"

He frowned from her words; so, she was reading his thoughts after all, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I told you before…" She lifted her head to gaze at his face, "You'll tell me when you're ready…"

He buried his head into her shoulder, "Thank you…I promise; I will tell you…someday…" He snuggled his nose against hers, sealing a kiss between them.

He soon turned to the clock on her nightstand, spotting the time to be 12:10am. He chuckled lightly, "Merry Christmas, Namine…" He then began to drift into relaxing slumber, sighing with contentment.

She giggled lightly, "Merry Christmas, Sora…" She too felt the heavy need of sleep, but got up to turn off the lights before she did. She then climbed back into bed, molding her body into Sora's awaiting arms. It didn't matter if the dinner with her grandfather turned out to be a disaster; she was happy where she was with Sora, enjoying the unadorned pattern of his breathing as she closed her eyes with a lucid smile on her face.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I feel an evil force about to kill me…okay Namixas fans I know, you want to kill me…BUT! I really enjoyed this chapter, for one thing, it helped me a lot to what I have in store between Namine and Sora's relationship, along with Namine and Roxas's developing one. Besides, it's not like Sora _**took**_ Namine's virginity…just a little foreplay :P. Also, I wanted to give a reality of a relationship between two people when they decide to get _'physical'_, because trust me, it happens. There's always that fear and yet trust that is gained between two people before they take that _step_ towards their relationship; which is why I thought the song _"Simple and Clean" _was PERFECT for the chapter's title. But, you know what that means, if Sora got _"Simple and Clean" _then Roxas will eventually have _"Sanctuary"_ ;D. Anyway, thanks a _**TON**_ for all the reviews and support, like seriously! I love the reviews that come in from you guys; it makes me smile _**A LOT**_. Namine is up next! :3."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**HeartlessBuggy, xHikarix3, chibixbabe, kawaiigurl93, shadowofthenightxx, Nami The Writer (x3 for the extra reviews :3), Sara Crewe, Brightest Darkest Heart, Rosekun25, xLycheeRAiN, SaphireWaves, TehAverageWrites, SaphireRose15, Divine Wolfe, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Naminesweet, DamnBlackHeart, MaStErMaSqUeRaDe, Dragonflies87, **_and for our newcomers _**LivingHerOwnFairyTale **_and _**ThishBeTiffeh!**_ Kiome-Yasha hearts _**all**_ you guys for supporting the story for so long, you truly are the best reviewers :'). As for your next gift! A pin that says either Namixas or Namora! :D"

Sora: "I'm starting to get some love x3!"

Roxas: "I'm still popular xP."

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh! This is a question for you guys, because I really do need an opinion on it. Would you all like to see a New Years special in the next chapter? It may not revolve around the plot exactly, but it will contain fluff for Namixas :P. Please, let me know!"


	16. Desire For all That is Lost

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry I'm late in updating this, with Rokunami day and school, things are pretty bad on my schedule. But here I am, with my New Year special of fluff between Namine and Roxas! I actually was able to put some plot in here, so this is going to be exciting :). We shall start this chapter with a very _**interesting**_ and _**perverted**_ beginning ;D."

Chapter 16 Desire For all That is Lost

_"Roxas..."_

_"Namine..." He whispered huskily as she mounted over him, bringing her naked body into his like some delicate Goddess. He groaned when she pressed her warm lower region into his groin, causing him to hiss from the intimate position._

_"Roxas..." She muttered once more, scaling her lips over his so lightly, "I want you..."_

_"But I..." He couldn't speak as she pressed her lips softly onto his, sealing his words from ever escaping. He gave into the kiss, brushing his tongue across her lips as he bit her lower lip lightly. This caused her to yelp in surprise, allowing him to thrust his tongue inside her gaping mouth._

_They rolled their tongues around, developing a mess of wet slaps between their lips as their salvias mixed. Roxas turned her over, placing her body underneath his, trailing his lips over her neck as he sucked on her flesh tenderly. He then gave a light shove into her, bringing his obvious erection into her sanctum._

_She gripped her arms around him, whimpering aloud, "Uh~, Roxas..."_

"Namine~…" He moaned lazily in his sleep.

"Roxas...?"

His eyes snapped open, waking him up from his slumber as his "wet dream" became disrupted by the elegant and serene voice standing at his bedside.

He turned over, becoming shocked to see Namine there, innocently staring down at his face, "Namine!!!" He immediately tried to cover the bulge that was hiding underneath the sea of checker-designed blankets, "Wha—what are you..." He took a heavy gulp, doing his best to calm his arousal, "What are you doing...here...?" He meekly asked with an eruption of red on his face.

She giggled without noticing his stressful situation, "Well, it's almost noon and I thought you might want some lunch...you've been sleeping for a long while now..." She enlightened sweetly, a gentle smile spreading over her features.

"Oh..." It was the only thing he could think of to say; he ruffled his sandy-blond mane in embarrassment.

"What were you dreaming about?" Namine asked with slight interest, tilting her head to the side so that her hair fell over her right shoulder, "It seemed like a nice dream."

"Um…" He tried to answer, his eyes darting back and forth nervously, "You could…say that…" She just giggled quietly from his flustered reply.

All of a sudden, Sora entered inside the room, startling the two blondes, "Good morning, Roxas! Though I wouldn't say morning since it's actually noon." Ever since Christmas, Sora has been more cheerful than ever; it bothered Roxas with his imagination.

"Shut up; can't a guy get some sleep around here…?" The blond asked with an aggravated one, yawning loudly to prove his point.

Namine persisted with a small pout, "But…it's New Years Eve! We have to decide what we're going to do!"

"That's right!" Sora agreed confidently, "Namine never celebrated New Years before in the city. We should go to Sunset Square and celebrate the upcoming new year of 2010 when the ball drops together!" He explained in a singsong voice.

Roxas frowned with disapproval, directing his explanation to Namine, "It would be too cold…. despite the crowd huddling together…"He took his gaze back over to his brother, "Besides, don't we usually just go to Seventh Heaven to celebrate?"

Sora waved the idea off with his hand, "We do that _**every**_ year, but this time, we have Namine with us; so let's shake things up a bit!"

Roxas explained with a sigh, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal over this holiday, it's just like any other day…"

"Roxas…" Namine whispered out his name with a pleading tone, "Please…? I really would like to experience it…" With a face like that, how could he refuse?

He shook his head, releasing a tired sigh, "Fine~."

Sora exclaimed with happiness, "Alright!" It was right at that moment he received a phone call. He looked over at the caller ID without any source of hesitation, though his face did pale when he noticed who was calling.

"Who is it, Sora?" Namine asked her boyfriend carefully, seeing how reluctant he was to answer the call.

He canceled the call, "Nothing, just somebody I have to call back later." He tried to change the subject, "Alright, back to more important things! Roxas, get up!"

The boy seemed to flinch in discomfort, realizing he had a _stain _problem, "Um…I will…when you guys get out…" He carefully explicated, scrunching his covers closer to him.

"Oh come on, Roxas! We're not three anymore! It's okay if Namine sees you in your boxers!" Sora obnoxiously shouted, causing the pair with him to blush hysterically.

"Sora!" The younger twin scolded heavily, glaring at his brother with much panic.

Before either of them could know what happened next, Sora had pulled off the sheets to Roxas's bed. The blond was startled from the exploit, letting out a gasp of humiliation as his now stained underwear was revealed to the object of his affection. They were all silent, even Sora as he examined the mark with interest and shock.

Namine blushed heavily as she stared at the wet blot on his underpants, not knowing what to make of it as Sora shouted, "Dammit, Roxas! You're such a five year old…" He bellowed with disappointment, "How could you _**wet**_ yourself in your sleep!?"

Roxas felt so ashamed; but somehow, he was glad that they didn't discover the real identity of the _stain_, as he went inside the bathroom without any further exchange of words.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas shuffled out of the bathroom, drying off his hair with a black and white towel, already fully clothed for the day. He shook his head, tussling the remains of water off his shaggy and sandy hair. He looked up and spotted Namine soon afterwards, already holding a plate of food for him like some housewife whose been waiting for her husband to come home.

'_Knock these fantasies off, Roxas…' _He mentally reprimanded, not understanding the deluded and naïve thoughts that somehow started to haunt him lately.

"I thought you might be hungry…so I made you your favorite." She displayed a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs; it was a childish dish, but it was something he always looked forward to when she made it.

"Thanks, Namine." He took the plate from her hands, picking up the fork as he swirled the noodles around. He shoved the pasta into his mouth, smiling over the taste as it tingled his tongue with pleasure, "It's good…as always…" He clarified gently, slurping a string into his mouth.

Namine clapped her hands together in delight, "I'm glad you like it!" She smiled gleefully, as she flushed lightly.

Roxas had this urge to just kiss her, but that ended as Sora came over, "Hey guys, I figured we could stop by Axel and Larxene's cafe and get some hot drinks there before going to Sunset Square."

Namine nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea, Sora." The brunette gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, becoming happy over her approval.

"Do we really have to go there~?" Roxas whined unpleasantly, becoming irked by the suggestion.

The artist giggled from his sour expression, "It won't be that bad Roxas, I'll be there to protect you if Axel decides to molest you."

For some reason, Roxas couldn't help but to chuckle from her remark, "I guess I don't have anything to worry about then." All three of them laughed together, deciding to head over to Axel and Larxene's place by car.

They all got ready and prepared for tonight, dressing heavy for the weather while carrying little as possible. They took Sora's car, seeing as it was too cold to walk outside in the snow-covered city. When they got in, Namine decided to speak, "You know Roxas, I thought you would of celebrated New Years with Xion tonight."

He shook his head automatically, "Nah, she's celebrating with her family this year; so I don't want to be a bother. Why? You don't want me here?" Sora eyed his brother from his tease, finding it to be unlike him.

'_Is it just me? Or is Roxas __**actually**__ trying to flirt with Namine?' _Sora asked aloud inside his mind, becoming a little anxious.

The innocent islander giggled, "No, nothing like that. I'm glad to have you with us." She took her eyes over to the brunette next to her, "Since you weren't with us for Christmas, Sora and I were able to spend some time together alone; but still, it was lonely without you." She kissed her boyfriend, easing any discomfort that was rising inside of him.

Roxas tried to ignore the display of affection between the couple, forcing a smile to appear on his face, "I see…glad to know you were thinking about me." Namine blushed from his flirtatious words.

Sora shifted the conversation though, "We're here!" He steered the car inside the parking lot beside the café, shutting off the engine as he unlocked the doors. They all stepped out of the car, walking over to the entrance as they were welcomed by the warm scent of coffee beans.

"Roku-kun! Namine! Sora-kun!" Axel announced happily, running over to them before throwing his arms around the frightened blond male.

"Axel!!!" Roxas shouted with anger, trying his best to shove the redhead away from him, "Get off of me!!!"

"Axel!" Namine gave a quiet and stern tone, which surprisingly caused Axel to back off and wink at her, "Sorry, Namine. I'll calm myself." They both laughed together, causing Roxas to wonder what the hell was going on; he always seemed to be out of the loop when it came to Axel.

"Where would you guys like to sit?" The fiery-headed chef recommended professionally.

Roxas waved his hand in dismissal, "Oh, we're not staying long. We just came to get some hot drinks before setting off to Sunset Square."

"Oh, you guys are doing something different this year?" Axel questioned with interest, "You usually go to Tifa's bar, why the sudden switch in tradition?"

"Namine wanted to experience the hype of celebrating New Years in New Twilight." Sora explained casually with a smile, bringing the female closer to him by her waist.

"Which she'll soon see _isn't_ a big deal…" Roxas remarked calmly.

"Oh~, I don't know about that Roku-kun…" Axel began suavely, "I mean, being surrounded by all those people, who knows…by the end of the night, there _might_ be a memorable kiss…. after all, it is a tradition…"

"Are you trying to say something, Axel?" The lyrics writer glared at the older male inquisitively, who could only chuckle mischievously under his breath.

"Hehe, I'm just saying…who knows." His eyes had that knowing gleam to them, "The New Years always starts off something…"

"Yeah, right~." Roxas scoffed with annoyance.

"Axel! Did you forget table three's orders? Don't make me fire your ass!" Larxene shouted from across the room, seething angrily at the man.

"Damn…she caught me." Axel cussed under his breath, "Coming!" He quickly ran over to table three, taking their orders before heading back to the trio, "So, what would you guys like?"

"Oh! I'll have a Choco Latte." Namine replied gently with a smile.

"And I'll have the Moogle Cappuccino." Roxas answered lowly.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have…" Sora was about to claim his order, but was interrupted in doing so when his phone began to go off again. He let it rang, not bothering to pick it up, as he felt nervous to do so.

Roxas though was getting apprehensive, "Sora…?" The guitarist turned to his brother as if nothing was wrong, "Aren't you going to answer that?" All three of them stared at the brunette in wonder, becoming concern.

"Oh…! Right…!" Sora rushed himself outside, leaving the others inside the cafe. He shifted his phone, accepting the call, "I told you not to call me…" He didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

There was an elderly cackle on the other line, "Sora, I just wanted to inform you about the results I received about your brother."

"Don't call him that!" He heatedly insisted, "I don't even know the blood results yet…"

"Well, you can find out anytime tonight…" Xehanort crooned lightly, an obvious smirk playing on his lips.

Sora was left mute; taking thought on the offer before speaking, "Where do we meet?"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Are you really leaving?" Namine asked with a dispirited look.

"Yeah, something came up that I need to take care of…but…" Sora looked over at his brother, "Roxas will be with you…so…" He pointed a finger at the younger sibling, "Make sure she has a night to remember!"

Roxas avoided the temptation to blush, turning to the side as he jeered clumsily, "Whatever~…"

They had already left Axel and Larxene's 'Dancing of the Flames', holding onto their own separate warm beverages. They were inside Sora's car, making their way to Sunset Square; were a form of people crowded, causing traffic to be terrible. Sora halted his vehicle, finding he won't be going anywhere too soon, "Okay, I'm going to drop you guys off here." He unlocked the doors, anticipating them to get out, "Be careful, and keep Namine close to you Roxas. You know how crazy this time of year gets…"

The blond nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'll make sure to watch over her."

Sora turned to the girl, "I'll see you later, Namine. I promise, I'll call you when New Year strikes."

She smiled happily, though her eyes still held sorrow that he had to leave, "I'll be waiting."

He smiled from her words, allowing the two to get out before driving off, avoiding the horde of cars as he made a turn around the corner. Roxas shoved his hands inside his pockets, breathing lightly as smoke appeared from his mouth, "Are you ready to go?"

She whipped her head up at him, admiring his features as he gazed down at her with longing, "Sure, but…" She fiddled with her hands, feeling the numbness of winter pass through her, "Where do we go exactly?"

Roxas looked around, examining the crowd as they huddled together, talking excitedly with some form of alcohol or noise toy in their hands. He took a glimpse over at his watch, "Well, it's 8:30 now." He brought his arm down, taking a sip of his cappuccino before speaking again, "We still have about three hours before the ball drops." They both looked up at the sphere that hovered at the center of the square, finding the tall and massive building in front of them to be some form of tower, taking a clear shot of the moon behind it.

Namine shivered, yielding her teeth from clattering together as she gripped onto her warm beverage. Roxas noticed this, placing a hand over on her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. The artist's face bloomed into a rosy and warm color, gasping from his strong hold, "Roxas…?" She questioned aloud, not knowing how to really react.

"You're cold…aren't you?" He asked like it was a fact.

She slowly nodded, "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much…" He answered calmly, smirking lightly at her, "But don't worry, I'll be sure to keep you warm. Is it working?"

She blushed even harder, her heart beating erratically, making it difficult to somehow breath, "Ye—yes…" She mumbled shyly, bowing her head down so he wouldn't be able to see the redness on her face.

He pulled her even closer when some drunk appeared in front of them. Luckily, the man completely ignored them as they walked around him and his intoxicated friends. Namine clutched onto her drink as they headed inside the crowd, taking slow slips in order to preserve the heat inside her body. They maneuvered themselves through the mass of people, staying close together in order not to get lost. When they made it to the middle section of where everyone was gathered, it was nearly ten o'clock at night.

"Only two more hours left." Roxas concluded, drinking the last drops to his cappuccino. Namine cuddled closer to him, seeking his warmth despite the huddled number of people. He blushed instantly from the close contact of her body against his, hiding his eyes underneath the shadows of his hair, "Namine…"

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Um…" Roxas tried to come up with an excuse, "What's…your New Years resolution going to be…?"

She seemed a bit surprised from his question, beginning to slowly answer, "Well…I haven't really thought about it actually…" She looked up at the building that held the ball drop, finding they still had an hour and a half left before the New Year, "There's a lot of things I would like to do…" She brought her head down, "And there's a lot things I wish to change…but…" She stopped talking, finding no other words to speak.

"You know…" Roxas began, catching her interest, "I always found this whole New Year Resolution thing to be ridiculous…" He didn't dare say the word 'bullshit' in front of her, "I mean, half of the majority of the population just ends up breaking their promises…" He stared down at her, his eyes twinkling with admiration, "But…I do believe in one thing…"

"What's that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Well Namine…because of you…I think I could finally quit…" He took out an empty packet of cigarettes, "I'm willing to try harder…and to be honest…I think that's the best we can _all_ do…" He threw the packet somewhere amongst the crowd, causing Namine to gasp from his action. He began to refer back to the night when her grandfather came over for dinner, "And I could say the same thing to you… to just live your days, and try your best; don't ever listen to that old man of yours. Things always take time…after all…"

'_Even love…'_ His mind whispered to himself.

"Roxas…" She said his name in bafflement, smiling soon afterwards, "You're right...I think, I will try. Thank you..."

He gave a firm nod, looking up at the glittering ball above as it slowly began to descend, "Too bad…Sora is going to miss this…" They nearly had an hour left.

Namine agreed, becoming solemn as her memories traced back to his recent attitude, "There seems to be something troubling him lately though..." Roxas looked down at her, "I wish he could tell me what it is. Despite that night…I feel as though Sora is afraid to admit his true feelings for me…"

'_He isn't the only one…Namine…'_ Roxas commented to himself. He soon gently explained, "He must have his reasons though. I'm sure he'll tell you…someday…" She blinked rapidly from his words, smiling as she began to remember her night with Sora.

"Someday…" She repeated the word in a low whisper.

They became quiet after that, Roxas's mind haunting him as it plagued his heart to crumble. They were soon down to a minute, the lights to the timer blinking in and out as the ball slid down even closer.

Namine turned to Roxas, feeling excited as everyone began to chant together of the upcoming New Year, "Roxas…!" Before she knew it though, she felt slim but strong arms wrap themselves around her petite body, causing her to lose her breath, "Roxas…?"

He took in her scent, frowning as he took advantage of the situation, "Namine…" He cringed as he held her tighter, "It doesn't even have to mean anything to you…but…"

"Roxas…?" She was left puzzled as she called out his name again, not understanding what was suddenly happening.

"_**10!**_" The whole city began to count aloud.

Roxas pulled Namine away from him, finding the glitter to her eyes to be enticing as ever. He shamefully stared down at her glossy and pink lips, slowly bringing his head down to hers.

"_**9!**_"

She wanted to escape; she desperately wanted to break from his hold.

Her mind screamed, _'Roxas…what are you…?'_ She secretly pleaded, _'Please…'_ She didn't know if she was telling him that, or her, and if so, she couldn't comprehend what she was begging for.

"_**8!**_"

She didn't know what to make of any of it as his lips came closer, his eyes blocking her vision. Somehow though, she couldn't turn away, anticipating the touch of his lips on hers.

"_**7!**_"

She gulped, feeling lost as she dissolved the space around them. Roxas brought her closer, cupping her cheeks as he halted his advancement.

"_**6!**_"

'_What am I doing…?'_ Roxas started to have second thoughts, _'I…I…'_

"_**5!"**_

Namine had her eyes closed, finding herself to be afraid as her heart called out for Roxas…not Sora…but for Roxas.

"_**4!**_"

'_This feeling…it's wrong…'_ She clarified to herself, drawing back as she opened her eyes to look at the muddled blond before her, _'I…'_

"_**3!**_"

Roxas detected her hesitation, causing him to panic. She looked straight at him with a mystified expression, "Roxas…"

"_**2!**_**"**

'_No! I don't want to hear it!' _Roxas yelled inside his mind, placing his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't stand the thought of her telling him, _'Don't bring Sora up now…'_

"_**1!**_"

"I can't…" He pleaded through gritted teeth, "Please…just don't…" And so, they stopped.

"_**Happy New Year!!!**_"

'_What…what just happened…?'_ Namine asked herself with turmoil, her heart beginning to strain uncomfortably, _'Was he…were we really…? Going to kiss…? But why…?' _She gripped the area where her heart was, "I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered, letting the screaming crowd of people rejoice for the New Year as they hugged and kissed the night away. Light showers of paper burst into the city above them, glittering the world around them in a spectacular view of colors. Fireworks launched into the air, overshadowing the stars across the inked sky with glittering sprinkles of snow.

All of a sudden, Namine's cellphone began to vibrate, causing her to pick it up with a flustered tone, "Um…hel—hello…?"

"Namine! Happy New Year, babe!" It was Sora, keeping his promise to call.

"Sor—Sora…!" She was shocked for a moment, not knowing how to speak considering what almost just happened, "Um…Happ—happy ne—new yea—year!" She became lost inside their conversation, avoiding Roxas's stare as she tried not to sound nervous through the phone.

It wasn't long until Roxas got a call from Xion, picking it up after a few seconds of letting it ring, "Hey, Xion…"

"Happy New Year, Roxas!" He gave a hallow chuckle from her declaration.

"Happy New Year…" He replied with a monotone voice, letting his thoughts drift away as she consumed him into their own private conversation through the phone.

It was now the year 2010, and changes were about to begin.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora spoke through the phone one last time, "Yeah, I'll see you later tonight, Namine. Be sure to get home safe with Roxas. Bye…" He clicked and ended the call, directing his attention back on the old man in front of him, "These blood tests have to be a lie…"

"I assure you, they are positive." Xehanort replied with a crooked grin.

The brunette sneered at him with complete rage, "So, what do you want? This doesn't change anything! You think blackmail like this will let me agree with your plans? You can forget _**it**_!" He threw the paper results towards the man's face, glaring at him, as Xehanort didn't make any motion to flinch.

The old man's smirk grew even wider with thrill, "Oh~…. we shall see about that…"

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "There, finally finished! I can't say much about this chapter, besides the fact I had fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :D! I must say though, I appreciate the loads of reviews I got since the last update. I know most of you were upset about the whole lime scene between Sora and Namine, so I was hoping to make it up to you guys in this chapter. Please forgive me DX! I hope you'll continue to show your support and will leave many more reviews for me to read and enjoy! I love you guys! And thank you all for the reviews; you're the best! Namine is up next! ;D"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, SaphireWaves, ChibixBabe, DamnBlackHeart, Brightest Darkest Heart, Sara Crewe, Divine Wolfe, TehAverageWrites, Nami the Writer, shadowofthenightxx, Rosekun25, HeartlessBuggy, xHikarix3, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Kawaiigurl93, Naminesweet, Riku23, MaStErMaSqUeRaDe, SaphireRose15, **_returned _**Kusanagi Usagi, **_and newcomers _**ComicalxMysterious, kingdomheartsproxi, SkySpeedKingdom, RawkstarVienna (Special thanks for extra reviews), MHDEN (For extra reviews as well), and Buizel Lover**_. We're hoping that's everyone. Thanks for the reviews everyone! We hope you'll continue to leave more and show your support! Your gifts this time for reviewing will be… slippers of either me with Sora or Roxas!"

Sora and Roxas: "We're comfy!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Thanks for all the reviews once again everyone! See you next update! Until then, be sure to leave reviews! :D"


	17. Destiny's Force

Disclaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts…or the song _"_A Little Faster_" _by _There For Tomorrow_."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone, I'm here with another update. School is almost coming to a close, but that just means more work as I face finals and final projects. So I might be late for the next update on chapter 18, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as you did the last one! :D."

Chapter 17 Destiny's Force 

Namine gathered up her art supplies, stuffing them inside her personal bag as she prepared to leave work for the day. She inspected her painting she had begun to make, analyzing the details before nodding with approval. It wasn't finished, but she had enough details for the painting to be acceptable to Alantica. She was using the floor as her canvas, receiving orders from Zexion to create a painting they could use inside the gallery area.

She looped under the ropes that surrounded the painting, making sure to watch her step, since she was known to be clumsy at times. She looked back at the painting once more before deciding to leave the room. She came across Marluxia on her way out though, much to her dismay.

The man gave the girl a detested look, "Done painting for the day, Namine?"

She clutched onto her bag for comfort, "Yes…it's nearly four in the evening and I'm supposed to be meeting with a friend of mine at her job."

"Oh, how sweet." His tone held sarcasm, "I hope you're not disappointing the director for leaving so early; since our hours usually don't end until eight."

She kept a straight face, refusing to let his words get to her, "I already told him this morning about my situation, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Hmm…I see then…" He looked to the side, feeling unnerved by her calm attitude, "I guess there's no reason for me to waste my time with you, I hardly find you suitable for this company anyway." He didn't even care to say goodbye as he turned the other way to leave, his hair swishing to the side in the most oddest and graceful of ways.

Namine took a moment to look at his retreating form, frowning sadly before sighing heavily to herself. She didn't take much time to ponder though, making her way to the lobby as she spotted Fuu in the distance. The young woman was mindlessly clicking her fingers away on the keyboard, never turning her head as Namine approached her.

"Um…" The artist started with a gentle tone, "I'm leaving Fuu, I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Bye." The girl simply said with a blunt tone, never taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

Namine gave a kind smile, giving a short nod before turning away for the exit; but, just as she did, she immediately collided into someone.

'_So much for not being clumsy today…' _She secretly mused to herself, gazing up at the man she had bumped into. She was slightly stunned by the person's appearance, his features concealed by a dark hood that was attached to his jacket.

She mumbled apologetically, "Sorry…"

The man responded with a twisted grin, "It's fine…" He let out a chuckle, "I was just on my way to meet someone; there's no need to apologize." He carefully steadied her stance by placing his hands on her shoulders, "I found it to be a pleasure actually…bumping into a cute girl like you…"

Namine shied away from his touch, sensing another presence behind her. She quickly turned around, "Mr. Xehanort!" She exclaimed in shock, stepping away to the side from between the two males.

"Hello, Namine…see you've met my friend…" He directed his hand over to the tall and brawny male in front of them.

She looked over at the man as he remained still where he was, "Oh…"

"Ah~, so you're Namine, I've heard a lot about you." The man smirked seductively, "I'm glad I was finally able to meet you…you're just as beautiful as the rumors say." She somehow took caution to cover her chest from his view as he said those words.

"Now, now…" Xehanort spoke, while raising his hands, "Young Namine here is considered a prize lover to Sora Hikari. And I'm sure she is someone important to the young Roxas Hikari as well." He seemed to give a knowing smirk when he said this, "We shouldn't be disrespectful now."

"Too bad…I say the Hikari brothers are pretty lucky." The hooded figure spoke with a disappointing but amusing tone.

"I'm sorry…" Namine asked suspiciously, feeling a little confused, "I don't ever recall getting your name. Do you know Sora and Roxas personally?"

"Sadly, I can't tell you that…but soon, you'll find out…" The stranger answered ominously, "I mean, finding out is half the fun; right?" Namine shivered from his not so humorous tease.

"That's enough from you…you're scaring the poor dear." Xehanort calmly scolded, smiling soon afterwards, "You could never control yourself, can you?"

The hooded-male shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He crossed his arms over his lean but hulking chest, "So, when the hell are we starting this meeting of ours?"

"Patience, we shall begin soon. Our other guest is waiting upstairs after all." Xehanort took his attention back on the young islander beside him, "Well Namine, I guess this is farewell for now."

She nodded in agreement, "I hope you have a good meeting, I'll see you later, Sir." She quickly bowed before taking her eyes on the mysterious gentleman in front of her, "Um, goodbye." He nodded his head and grinned as she harmlessly took off towards the entrance area.

"Quite a cute girl..." The hooded figure stated smoothly.

"Yes, she does serve to be a great importance to our plans. She is Ansem's granddaughter after all." Xehanort explained cunningly.

"Hmmm…" The wicked color of yellow could be seen under the male's hood, "Which means you've got a plan for me to claim what's rightfully mine." A wicked smirk could be seen, as they both headed up the elevator to conduct their important meeting.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine walked down the street, enjoying the blissful air of the sun, even though it was still chilly outside. It was already the middle of January, and she felt confident enough to be on her own while walking through the city. She felt the breeze pick up though, pulling her baby blue scarf over her face even more. Her mind soon began to wonder about the mysterious guest who had arrived to see Mr. Xehanort, becoming a little apprehensive towards the dark aura she felt from him. She somehow felt like she recognized the person, but in the end, she couldn't define how she could. She tried to ignore the unsettling feeling though, spotting Olette's bookstore ahead.

She approached the refined building, containing a nice borderline of oak-wood around the windows as they framed the store delicately from the different types of literature that were contained inside. Namine read the sign of the store's title above the entrance, _'Divine Rose'_, finding the name to be rather familiar. She looked through the glass, smiling as she found Olette reading "Winnie the Pooh" to a group of children who were sitting inside. She giggled from the sight, walking over towards the entrance before entering inside the old bookstore.

The bell rang above her, indicating her passage through the store as it alerted the patrons inside, as well as the owner. Olette waved Namine over before finishing the last few lines inside the book. The children clapped happily from the ending, returning to their mothers' as they eagerly began to recite the story to them. Olette shouted her goodbyes to the young toddlers, feeling overwhelmed as she gave an affectionate smile.

"You know, you'll make a good mother someday…" Namine merrily spoke, gripping the handle to her bag carefully, seeing as it was about to fall from her slim shoulder.

The brunette laughed with a short snort, "Yeah~, um, I'm not going to be thinking about having kids until _**after**_ I'm married. Plus, do you _**want**_ to give Hayner a heart-attack?"

Namine giggled lightly, "No, I suppose not."

"Besides, Aqua is the one having the baby, so let's start the reason you came here for." Olette clarified with a huge smile on her face. She went over to the cashier, going behind the counter in order to pull out a large book that had the words 'Olette's Operations' on it.

The blonde islander examined the text with a comical expression, "Wow, looks like you got everything set."

"No, not everything." She opened to the first page, reading over the writing she had scribbled down, "Besides, I need to make sure everything is prepared, especially since your birthday is next month."

"I was hoping you didn't remember…" Namine honestly answered, "Please don't make it a big deal Olette."

"What! How can I not make it a big deal? Namine, you'll be turning twenty-two! Celebrate while you're still young!" Olette exclaimed forcefully.

"Oh~, so now I'm old?" The artist asked with an amusing smile playing on her lips.

"You know what I meant…" Olette turned to another page, which actually contained ideas over Namine's birthday, "You know me, I like to make a big deal about everything."

Namine went over and hugged her friend around the waist, "I know, I know; it's okay." She chuckled sweetly, which helped eased Olette's heart.

"So, how is Sora and Roxas doing?" The future bride asked teasingly.

Namine became quiet by the sudden question, her memories flooding over that night during New Years. She shook it away though, feeling her heartbeat begin to rise with excitement. As confused as she was that night, she knew she shouldn't question it; not when she was with Sora. Speaking of Sora, he had been acting rather distant than normal lately; it bothered her over their relationship as he refuses to tell her why.

She stepped away from Olette, causing the girl to grow concern, "Namine…?"

The girl put a brave smile, "They're doing fine, nothing to report…" She actually tried to reconsider that thought, but decided to leave it alone, "…everything is still the same…" At least, that's what she was hoping to believe.

Olette gave her a quizzical look, but shrugged as she took her attention back on the text in front of her, "If you say so…" She studied over her notes, taking a pen off from the side, "I figured Sora and Roxas wouldn't mind if we used their villa to celebrate Aqua's baby shower. We could also…" Namine began to drone Olette's voice out as she continued to explain her suggestions.

The blonde artist was lost inside her own world, her mind becoming cloudy as she recalled her encounter with the strange male that had appeared at her job. She just couldn't shake this evil feeling away; and it bothered her even more that he knew Roxas and Sora.

'_Then again, maybe I'm reading too much into this…he does know Mr. Xehanort after all…' _Namine mentally confirmed, _'Maybe I'm just paranoid…ever since that night with Roxas…I…' _She blushed lightly from the recollection, anxiously biting down on her bottom lip,_ '…I feel like I haven't been myself…' _She felt that familiar ache inside her heart again, splitting itself in half for two people; one she could possibly be falling for, while the other who she was in love with. It bothered her emotions to the point where she was feeling ashamed of herself for thinking such thoughts.

Just what made Roxas so different from Sora anyway?

Before she could even formulate an answer to that question, Olette had snapped the artist away from her rambling thoughts, "Namine!"

She turned towards her best friend with a shocked look on her face, "Sorry…! What was that?"

The books' caretaker could only sigh with distress, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She pouted as she scowled at the girl playfully, "You're always off in your own little world~." She could only laugh from her statement though, her eyes returning to her previous task.

Namine just stood there, contemplating her thoughts before finally deciding to leave them alone. She took a seat next to Olette, sending her apologies as they both began to work together on Aqua's baby shower. Even though she tried to disregard her mixed emotions, Namine couldn't help but to feel something unsettling about the future.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It was already late in the evening, and the band known as Kingdom Hearts were getting prepared in recording their new song "A Little Faster" for their new album _Realm of Light_. Seifer banged on his drums as he made sure his rhythm was good, allowing the others to adjust their own instruments.

Kairi checked the settings inside the recording room, making sure everything was in perfect measurement before signaling the boys, "Alright guys, after this song, we can all go home to rest."

"So, let's hurry this up!" Riku eagerly exclaimed, causing Kairi to giggle; this sort of interaction between them didn't bother Sora at all, which was quite an improvement over the months that have passed.

"Alright, start recording Kairi." Roxas spoke into the microphone, adjusting his guitar as he leveled it between his hands.

"Okay!" She cheerfully added, counting her fingers off, "1…2…3…" She flicked her hand down, beginning the session as she pressed the record button.

Seifer and Demyx were the first to start off the song, playing a light tune before Sora, Pence, and Roxas picked up on the intro to the lyrics.

_**(Roxas)**_

_You keep calling it a crash and burn_

_Just wait your turn you might have time to speak_

_There barely was a lesson learned_

_Cause it return no favors back to me_

Roxas smoothly brought his lips closer to the microphone, flicking his hair off to the side.

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me_

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

Sora brought the microphone closer to him, streaming his fingers along the cords to his guitar.

_**(Sora)**_

_Go on and take it way too far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

They melody they were creating roared against the walls, giving the intensity to their words to life.

_**(Roxas)**_

_Are mine the only eyes that see_

_So steadily this cut and dry routine_

_Even when you're by my side_

_I still need time to feel the company_

Roxas's mind began to fill with memories over that night during New Years, cussing mentally to himself as he tried to concentrate on the next verse. _  
_

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me_

Sora noticed the aggravated look his brother was giving, doing his best not to let it distract him from singing the next part.

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

_**(Sora)**_

_Go on and take it way too far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

_Just a little faster_

Roxas felt Sora's eyes on him, ignoring his concern as he continued to sing.

_**(Roxas)**_

_Just a little faster_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon_

The lead singer held his note, following the next verse soon afterwards, bringing his head forward as he and his brother went for the finish.

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

_**(Sora)**_

_Go on and take it way too far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_**(Sora and Roxas)**_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_It was never good enough for me_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

They jolted their fingers over the strings, letting out a timbre from their cords as they vibrated from the quick motion. Demyx shouted with gratification, "Yes! Another hit!" Pence and Seifer grinned from their accomplishment.

Kairi gave the thumbs up, saving the song into the system in order for her to edit it later onto a CD. Riku patted her shoulders, feeling satisfied over the progress they had made, smiling deeply with pride.

Roxas turned to Sora though, frowning as his brother gave him a suspicious look; that's the bad thing about being twins…you always know what's wrong with the other.

SNSRNSRNSRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Both Hikari brothers left the studio around six, saying goodbye to their friends as they all went their separate ways. They went to the side of the building, finding the car as they began to stuff their equipment into the trunk. Roxas made sure to 'Tetris' their stuff together, making them fit perfectly as his brother only just pushed them inside with much unneeded force.

When the blond slammed the trunk down, that's when Sora decided to speak, "Hey…" Roxas was about to enter the passenger seat when he stopped to look, "What's wrong with you?" Sora sounded genuinely concerned, "I mean, you didn't seem like yourself back there…not mentally anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas tried to act ignorant, "I'm fine; I just need some rest." He reasonably explained, avoiding his brother's prying eyes of disbelief.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Roxas…" He thought out his next words, "You've been broodier than usual since that day at the concert!"

The younger sibling glared over at his brother, "Like you're one to talk, you've been acting strangely yourself!" Sora became silent, having no way to respond since it was the truth.

"Well…?" Roxas sternly implied; again, Sora remained mute.

While letting out an aggravated sigh, Roxas went and sat himself down, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't long until Sora decided to enter the vehicle as well, gently closing the door beside him before finding his voice, "Look, I have something to tell you…it's something I've been thinking for awhile…but I won't tell you here…"

Roxas gave his twin a skeptical look, _'Why the hell is he so nervous about all of a sudden? This isn't like him…' _He calmly responded, "Then where?"

The guitarist reached over to the gear panel, pulling the switch to reverse as he drove the car back, "I'll tell you when we get there. But first things first; we need to pick up some sea-salt ice cream." He grinned as he thought of the perfect place to pick some up.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They have just picked up two pieces of sea-salt ice cream from a local corner store that was quite popular in the city, called "Gizmo Shop". Roxas stared at the wrapped up dessert, remembering the times they had gone with their older brother Ventus before he was murdered. He clenched the frozen item in his hand, doing his best to block out the memories from resurfacing. He turned his sight over at the window, spotting familiar places as his brother casually continued to drive towards their location.

Roxas looked over at the landmarks they passed with interest, "Where exactly are we going?" He recognized this street somehow, his brother stopping at a red light.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now." Sora patiently waited for the light to change, "We're heading towards the old clock tower." Sora answered with a smile, never taking his eyes off the road as the light turned green, allowing him to drive further.

"That explains your sudden urge to have sea-salt ice cream." Roxas reprimanded softly, realizing they had arrived at the station's old parking lot, "Whatever it is you want to tell me, _must _be important." He was actually getting a little nervous over what it could be.

"Well, it is a big decision I plan on making in the future, and I think you should be the first person to know." Sora switched his gears to park, driving into an empty spot as they came to a stand still.

"Do we really need to be _here_ though?" Roxas emphasized, showing his obvious discomfort.

"Yes! Now come on...!" Sora left the car, causing the blond to follow afterwards. They locked the doors and headed for the side entrance to the station.

They took the usual route, heading for the elevator as they pressed the button to go up. They heard the chime, watching the doors slide open before entering inside the small compartment. Sora already started to break off the wrapping that was around his ice cream, sticking the frozen yogurt into his mouth. Roxas did the same, finding his to have melted a bit more, considering the heated grip he had on it. They heard the bell to the elevator go off, getting off the cubicle as the doors divided. A nice cold breeze swept by them, causing both twins to shiver inside their coats.

Sora made it around the front first, taking a seat before waving his brother to do the same. They both sat together at the edge, gazing over at the golden city ahead as dusk began to settle across the sky. Roxas bit the tip off to his ice cream, "You know, now that I think about it…we're eating ice cream in the middle of winter."

Sora couldn't help but to laugh from the statement, "Yeah, but…it never did stop us before. Right?" He was referring to the past, their time together with Ventus.

Roxas took a moment of silence before agreeing with a nostalgic look, "Yeah…you're right." He licked the side of his ice cream, relishing the salty taste as it tingled his tongue. It wasn't long until Roxas began to wonder their reason for being there; he shifted his eyes over at the brunette beside him, "So, why is it you wanted to bring me here again? It couldn't be just to bring back old childhood memories."

Once again, Sora could only chuckle, "Straight to the point, aren't you? Then again, I guess that's just typical _you_ of course." He fiddled with the frozen treat between his hands, "No…we didn't come here for memories…" He seemed to be speaking to himself at this point, "There's something I want to say about _our_ relationship with…Namine…"

Roxas's heart halted, losing oxygen in his lungs as he let out a hoarse cough, "*Cough*...Wh—what do yo—you me—mean…?" He tried to clear his throat, feeling anxious now; did Sora possibly know about his feelings for the angelic blonde? No, if he did, he wouldn't be this calm; that's for sure.

"Things might change between us Roxas…" Sora sounded serious, "But I'm confident enough to say it to you…" He looked straight at him, mirroring their eyes from across each other, "I want to have a future with Namine…I want to make her my wife…" There, he said it.

Roxas was stunned for a moment, "I'm…what…?" He was baffled, he didn't know how to think; his mind totally shut down.

Sora was a little uncertain by his reaction, "Yeah…but the thing is…I'm still scared that it might be too soon. I mean…we've been going out for about five months now. I'm happy with her, and I'm hoping she could be happy with me…as her husband. I'm just not too sure though…considering the mess I had with Kairi."

"I…" The blond took a strong and loud gulp, "Is that the only thing that has been bothering you lately?"

Sora was a bit shocked by the unexpected question, "Um…yeah…why would there be anything else?"

Roxas looked over at him, tossing his sea-salt ice cream to the side, "I don't know…it's just…" He tried his best not to sound upset, "You were making a big deal out of this, and I thought there was something else you wanted to tell me…"

"Oh…" The brunette responded softly, "I sort of did made a big deal out of this, didn't I?" He gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head, _'I guess I'm not ready to tell him…sorry Roxas...hopefully this information will make things better…' _He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell Roxas the truth about their brother; it was too soon to tell.

The lead singer quickly got up from his position, "I can't believe this…all of this, just to tell me you want to make Namine your wife. Do what you want…" He began to head for the elevator, "I'm going home…by myself…"

"Wait!" Sora shouted with alarm, "Why do you sound so upset all of a sudden? I thought you'd be happy about this? After all, weren't _you_ the one who suggested I move on?" Roxas continued to walk away, "Roxas!"

The boy came to a complete stop, turning over with a wistful smile on his face, "Yeah, I did…didn't I?" His face became downcast, _'I'm such an idiot…but dammit, I'm also in love with Namine. It isn't fair!' _He gasped as he realized what he just said inside his mind, _'Wait…? I actually love her…since when?' _He began recollecting moments with her, realizing how envious he was, '_It's the reason why I'm upset, isn't it? I want to be with her too, I care about her just as much as Sora does. I know I shouldn't, because I want him to be happy…but…' _He gave a hallow laugh, startling the brunette in front of him.

He lifted his head and spoke once more, "I'm sorry…you're right…" He shuddered out a sigh, "Things really are going to be different between us…isn't it?" Sora was left confused by the question as Roxas could only walk away with bitter resentment, but at himself.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I had a WONDERFUL time writing the scenes between Sora and Roxas in this chapter; you could tell there's tension growing between them. It's funny because both our oblivious towards the other's feelings; poor Namine, she's caught in the middle of all this XD. I thought the title and the song picked for this chapter fit well with what happened in this chapter, emotionally anyway. As you can see, not only emotions are stirring but the plot as well; things will be getting interesting from here on out, so stay tune ;D. Also, I must take my time to say **THANK YOU** to all who reviewed; for I reached something I thought would never happen for this story…300+ reviews! I honestly don't think I deserve that many reviews, but I appreciate them **GREATLY** as you guys continue to support me. Truly, I thank you **ALL** at the bottom of my heart. Namine shall take care of the rest!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha would like to give her love and special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, ChibixBabe, Divine Wolfe, SaphireWaves, kawaiigurl93, Sara Crewe, Brightest Darkest Heart, Kusanagi Usagi, ComicalxMysterious, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, RoseKun25, shadowofthenightxx, TehAverageWrites, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Riku23, DamnBlackHeart, Nami the Writer, SaphireRose15, xHikarix3, Buizel Lover, **_and as for newcomers, _**Sorel-Chama, xxApocalypsexx, Hearts in the Twilight, kh-kichi13, hferg, Childanny, hugthedanny, ansemtw, and of course my twinzy SunnyNami95 for all the support! **_We believe that to be everyone! Now, you're next gift shall be plushies of me as a Moogle! We hope you'll continue to leave more reviews!"

Sora and Roxas: "My Moogle Namine!"

Kiome-Yasha: "We hope you'll continue to read and review this story! Thank you guys once again!"


	18. The Corrupted

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well guys, finals are over, and my semester has come to an end…FINALLY! Lets get TDON going again! XD"

Chapter 18 The Corrupted 

Sora waited for Terra and Aqua outside from their house, checking his cellphone frequently for any missed texts or calls he might receive; oddly enough, there weren't any. He was suspecting Xehanort to call at any moment to ruin this special occasion, but somehow he didn't, at least not yet. He was hoping the old man wouldn't bother him, considering today was Aqua's baby shower. They were celebrating the event at the old Hikari villa that was close to the coast of New Twilight; he was appointed to pick up the main guests themselves.

He put his cellphone away when he saw the couple walk out, closing and locking their door behind them. Aqua beamed when she saw the older twin, "Sora!" She wobbled over at him as fast as she could, taking him into a tight embrace. Sora returned the hug with equal affection, patting her stomach as she drew away.

He chuckled when he felt something kick his hand, "Well, hello to you too…" Aqua smiled even more if it was possible.

Terra went over to his wife's side, bringing a hand behind her back to support her, "Thank you for doing this Sora, we really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" The boy humbly replied, a grin spreading on his face.

Aqua looked inside the car, becoming puzzled, "Namine and Roxas aren't with you?"

Sora looked like he was about to say something, but decided not to, containing a sullen expression of uncertainty, "They're busy setting everything up back at the villa with the others."

Terra and Aqua were a bit alarmed by his tone of voice, but decided to disregard it as he led them to the car. He opened the front seat for Aqua, allowing her to enter inside while Terra took the back seat. Sora went over to the driver seat, entering inside as he buckled himself up, "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, giving him permission to turn on the engine.

He drove them out of the parking space, holding back a frown, _'Roxas…'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

After being assigned by Olette to take care of the baby shower presents, Roxas stacked more gifts onto the table. He turned around and spotted many of his friends either chatting, or drinking until they couldn't remember whose baby shower it was. He sighed in aggravation, finding another large present on the floor. He attempted to pick it up, but felt the weight bring him forward unexpectedly. Before he could fall forward though, he felt the presence of two others come and help adjust the weight back up for him. He looked up and became shocked to see Axel and Namine, the both of them having large smiles on their faces.

He grumbled under his breath, "I could've handled it."

Axel came and poked his cheek, "Of course you could, Roku-kun." Roxas was actually tempted to bite that finger right off.

"Why don't I help you Roxas?" Namine kindly spoke with a gentle smile, causing the blond to blush immensely.

Axel gave a knowing smirk; allowing the girl to handle the rest, "I guess I'll leave the rest to the both of you. Don't be too rough on him, Namine." He commented teasingly with a wink, breaking out in laughter as both blondes blushed heavily from his suggestion.

"Just go away, Axel!" Roxas persisted angrily, turning the other way, hoping Namine couldn't see his embarrassed expression.

The redhead nodded, "Whatever you say, Roku-kun." He turned the other way, hollering in laughter.

"Damn jerk…" Roxas muttered quietly to himself, lifting his eyes over at Namine's dazzling sapphires, "Um…"

She just smiled, leading the both of them to drop off the present on top of the table, "There…" She looked straight at him afterwards, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Um…" He cussed inside his mind, _"Dammit! Speak! Just because you realized you love the girl, doesn't mean you have to act like a complete idiot now!' _He soon nodded, taking a nervous gulp, "Ye—yeah…"

Namine was a bit disturbed by his stutter, "Roxas, are you okay?"

He gave a weak nod, "Yeah…I'm fine…" She didn't look convince, so he tried to reassure her, "Really!" He answered cogently, hoping she would buy it.

She seemed half-convinced, gasping in fake shock, "Oh no, you're smiling! Now I know something is wrong!"

He actually gave a sincere chuckle, "What? I can't smile?"

She shook her head playfully, "Nope!" She soon became sullen though, causing him to become worried, "You usually don't smile lately…but then…" She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with happiness, "There are times like right now when you do…" She clutched her hands together bashfully, speaking timidly, "It makes me happy…when you smile…"

A secret blush appeared over her cheeks, _'Especially, for some reason…when it's towards me…'_

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Oh…sorry about that…" He could've kicked himself if he could, _'Really? That's all you have to say? Don't let this whole Sora's proposal thing get to you!' _He sighed with irritation; it seems like he's been talking to himself more than usual lately.

She noticed his frustration, "Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head to confirm that she didn't.

She gave a pleasing nod, her thoughts soon trailing to the other twin, "It's not just you though, Roxas. Sora has been acting differently as well."

He seemed to flinch from his brother's name, "Oh? He's still acting weird, huh?" He was too scared to ask, but he knew he had to know, "Has he…spoken to you about anything?" His mind referred back to that time on top of the clock tower, "Anything at all?"

She shook her head, "Not that I can recall."

Roxas gave a sigh of relief, _'Good, that means I still have time…'_ He paused for a moment to chuckle sarcastically at his own words, _'Haha, time? To do what exactly? To win Namine for myself? Ha! Give me a break…' _He looked at the angelic beauty before him, _'She doesn't want me, not when she has Sora…I bet she would say yes to be his wife in a heartbeat…'_

Before he knew it though, Namine went and grabbed his hands between hers, causing him to become startled. The young artist spoke softly, "I guess he has his secrets." She gazed up at his anxious eyes as they shook with anticipation, "Even though he tries to hide them from me, I don't feel sad about it. I'm sure he has his reasons, for whatever they may be. I just wish…he could trust me a little more…"

"He does trust you, Namine!" Roxas shouted earnestly, trying his best to calm his emotions, _'I mean…the guy wants to __**marry**__ you...' _He soon noticed her comforting smile, _'No…don't smile at me like that Namine…please…'_

"I'm glad that you think he does." She gave a warm smile, melting Roxas's heart immediately, "At least I know you can trust me, right Roxas?" Namine innocently suggested, bringing him over the edge of just blurting out his feelings.

"Yeah, always… and forever…" He mentally scolded himself as he saw the startled look on her face from his given words, _'Dammit!'_

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting…"

Both blondes turned to see Xion, containing a devious smile on her face, one that disturbed Roxas.

Namine hastily replied, "No…! Not at all! Actually…I was just about to go and see if Sora came back yet with Aqua and Terra…" She looked at Xion and then back at Roxas, doing the procedure about two times before speaking, "I guess…I'll leave you two alone. See you later." She dashed out from the area, heading out for the front door.

"Namine…!" Roxas called out for her, but his voice went unheard as she made her quick escape.

Xion gazed at artist's retreating form, prolonging the thoughts that began to shift inside her head. She then turned her head slightly over at Roxas, speaking in a hushed tone, "I saw that…"

He became baffled, "Saw what?"

She released a heavy sigh of annoyance, "Come on, Roxas. Don't try to act so ignorant…" She transferred her eyes onto his, holding a serious expression, "I know how you feel about Namine…even though the girl is a bit naïve to see it."

He quickly tried to deny it, "I don't know what you're talking about." He scoffed with a hesitant glare, completely ignoring her insult.

Xion gave another sigh, her features turning into a more sorrowful look, "I could see it in your eyes when you look at me…_**especially **_when we're in bed together…" Roxas tried to move from his spot, shifting uncomfortably, "You love Namine, don't you?" He could only stay silent from her question.

This caused her to give out an empty and low giggle, "Figures…you could never be honest with your feelings…" She shook her head with dismay, "Just, don't make the same mistake I did…and give it all away…" She then walked off, heading over to the bar as she now had a desire to drink away old memories.

"Xion…" He was mystified by her words, bowing his head down in shame, "I'm sorry…" He grimaced, _'I don't want to hurt anyone because of my feelings, it would be wrong and selfish of me…wouldn't it be?'_

"The mother ship has arrived!" Demyx suddenly shouted from across the room, alerting Roxas's senses as he was cut off from his thoughts. He looked and spotted Terra and Aqua coming in, the both of them beaming happily to see their friends as they all came to celebrate the coming eve of their child's birth. Namine was standing next to Sora, holding his hand affectionately with her own.

Roxas grumbled from the sight, _'Yeah…selfish…'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Aww, a pacifier…with flame designs on it…" Aqua giggled aloud, "Thank you, Axel."

"Nothing to it, got it memorized?" He winked from his trademark quote, causing Larxene to just shake her head in annoyance.

"You're obviously not going to be around the baby until she or he is like twenty-one…" She confirmed lowly with a permanent scowl on her face. Axel pouted and glared at her, deciding to ignore her comment completely.

Everyone was gathered around Aqua as she opened her gifts one at a time, announcing each item with glee to her friends. They all cooed over the presents, taking many pictures as possible for memories.

Namine was smiling the whole time over the event, giggling each time when Sora would whisper in her ear. Roxas couldn't stand the sight, taking a shot of his vodka as he tolerated the sizzling ember, burning into his throat as it sunk down to his stomach. Tifa noticed his sour attitude, perking her interest to speak, "What's wrong, Roxas? Shouldn't you be happy for your friend?"

His head shot up, totally forgetting the barmaid's presence, "Oh…yeah I am…it's just…" He placed a hand over his forehead, trying to calm the aching headache that was beginning to form inside his head, "…Never mind…it's nothing…" He tried not to shift his eyes over at the happy couple, knowing it would just cause Tifa to question it.

She shrugged her slender shoulders, "Okay, if you say so."

"Hey Tifa! Get me another drink!" Demyx shouted with excitement.

She playfully shook her head, "No can do, Demyx. I think you had a enough."

"Aww~…" He slumped in his seat and pouted over her refusal.

"Cheer up, Demyx!" Pence patted the sitar user's back, hoping to ease his sorrow.

Roxas couldn't help but to smirk from the scene, becoming alarmed as he felt his cellphone vibrate inside his pocket. He stared at the pocket with puzzlement, looking around the crowd as he basically had everyone who knew his number inside the room. He took his phone out though, finding the message to be a text from some unknown number he couldn't even recognize.

He flipped his phone open and read the message, "We will finish what we had started?" He read the text aloud, becoming confused by it.

"What was that, Roxas?" Tifa asked the blond curiously with concern, rousing Pence and Demyx's interest as well.

Roxas quickly pushed his phone back inside his pocket, "It's nothing…" They all accepted his answer, never bothering to ask about it again.

The young blond scouted the room, hoping to spot anyone who could've given him the message. He flopped forward against the counter, glowering down at his pocket where his phone was being kept, _'What is this? A joke? Who the hell send me that text?' _He was left confused, becoming paranoid over the message as it corrupted his mind to wonder.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The baby shower started to calm down a little, as some of the guests began to make their leave. Namine stood by the villa's entrance with Sora, bidding their farewells to Hayner and Olette as they prepared to leave.

"I guess we'll see you guys later at the apartment?" Olette asked as she prepared to get inside the car.

Namine nodded, "Yeah, we're just going to clean up the place a little."

"Yeah, I think Roxas is knocked out somewhere inside, so we'll be heading back soon after we drop off Aqua and Terra back at their place." Sora casually explained, placing an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Hayner closed the door as he prepared to start the engine to his car.

Sora raised his hand up, "Later!" The couple drove out of the parking lot and headed off into the road.

Namine took this time to look over at the brunette's face, "How are we going to transfer all of the baby shower gifts to Terra and Aqua's house?"

Sora began to explain, "We're actually going to leave them here, that way I can send somebody to get everything…probably Xigbar if anything."

"Xigbar?" Namine questioned the name, never hearing it before in their conversations.

"Yeah, he works for the company. I'm sure he can handle in dropping off the stuff to them." He looked to the side in wonder, "He's been working inside the family for ages; about the same time Xehanort did actually…I think." He scratched his chin as he tried to remember correctly.

Namine giggled from his expression, catching him off guard as his face erupted into a hot color of red. He soon scratched the back of his head, "Um…Namine?"

She gave a pleasant smile, "Yes? What is it?"

"If…if you knew something bad, and you knew it involved people you cared about, would you tell them? Even though it was to protect them?"

She gasped lightly from the sudden question, "What are you saying?"

"Well, it's just…" He couldn't form his words, "I don't know, just a thought I guess…"

She bowed her head down, looking over at the empty parking lot, "Um…well…it depends…" She hummed softly, "Who is it that you're talking about?" She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, feeling sort of overwhelmed by his question. He hadn't spoken to her like this since that night on Christmas Eve; it was unusual and yet refreshing to see him trust her so openly now.

He turned away from her, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up…forget it…" He tried to walk back inside, but Namine fiercely grabbed hold of his hand before he could leave her, "Huh?"

He saw her unyielding tears, polishing her eyes beautifully against the evening twilight, "Sora…please…"

He was stunned by her features, becoming memorized, "Namine…I…"

'_Marry me?' _It was the first thought that came across his mind as he continued to stare at her, becoming relieved by her warm touch. He closed his eyes momentarily, _'No…too soon Sora…you know it's too soon…you haven't even told her how much you…'_ He shook his head lightly, breaking a smile to appear on his face, "Geez, I really am slow…" He vigorously rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I caused you to worry again…didn't I?"

She only nodded, "Yes…so…would you please tell me? What is it that's been bothering you?" She urged lightly with a hint of desperation, "Why would you have asked such a question?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry…I can't tell you…it's best to forget about it." He looked up at the sky, _'Dammit, my mind is just a mess…' _The guitarist laced his fingers around hers as he cut his thoughts off, "I promise, everything is okay…don't worry about it."

'_Promises…promises…promises…is that all you can do Sora? Quit telling me the same things every time!' _Namine aggressively shouted inside her mind, holding despair and frustration inside her heart, _'Why can't you just tell me? Is it really that __**bad**__ for you to trust me?' _Roxas's words began to replay inside her mind, _'Roxas says you do, but I find it __**so **__hard to believe!'_

She gently slid her hands away from his, causing him to become slightly hurt from her retreat. He tried to console her, "Hey…don't be like that." He took her into his arms, embracing her tightly to him, "You know I like it when you smile. So, cheer up!" He softly began to rub her back, which helped sooth her tense body, "After all…somebody's birthday is coming up soon…" He lightly clarified with a soft chuckle.

Namine muttered against his chest with a moan, "I was hoping you wouldn't know…Olette must have told you about it…"

"That she did; and why not? It's something important, you know." He kissed the top of her head.

"I guess…" She rubbed her nose into his chest, taking in his familiar scent of ocean breeze, _'I just can't seem to stay mad at him.' _She slowly closed her eyes, _'Maybe I can wait for a bit longer for him to tell me…if only to stay like this…'_ She mentally mused with pleasure, becoming startled as she imagined Roxas in Sora's place.

'_What was that?' _She mindlessly tightened her hold around Sora, _'My heart somehow hurts now…'_ Before long, Sora's phone began to go off.

"Dammit, what now?" He angrily snatched his cellphone out of his pocket, glaring at the screen before his eyes went wide from the message he received.

Clear to say, the blonde before him began to worry from his expression, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He cleared the message away, stepping back away from her, "I'm sorry, Namine. I got to go check something real quick. So just stay with Roxas until I get back." Sora took off over to his car, unlocking the door before jamming himself inside the driver seat.

"Wait…!" Namine called out after him, running towards him before he could take off, "Why do you need to go all of a sudden?"

He stopped to think for a second, "It's nothing serious…"

"You sure are making it seem like it is...!" She hastily snapped, bringing him to freeze from her anxious retort.

"I got to go…" He slammed the door shut, bringing his window down soon afterwards, "Just trust me…okay?"

She slumped her shoulders down and nodded solemnly, "Fine…" She was still doubtful though.

He smiled from her reply, "I'll be back soon…" He reached his head out to grab a hold of her lips. He caressed his mouth over hers, edging her body to tingle as he brushed his tongue across her lips. They broke the kiss, causing Namine to whine over the lost of his warmth. Sora soon sat himself back down in his seat, switching the gears to reverse as he pulled out from the parking lot.

He gave a final wave at Namine before taking off into the road. She gazed at his car until she couldn't see it anymore, whispering softly to herself as she prepared to head back inside, "Sora…"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora flipped his phone open, waiting for the dial to pass over, "Come on you son of a bitch! Pick up!"

Before long, someone answered from the other line, giving out a sinister cackle, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sora…"

"Where the hell are you?" The brunette asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, if you must know…I'm at the shore that's close to your precious villa…on exit 13." Sora swore he could see the wicked smile playing over the mysterious male's face.

"I'll be there." He ended the call, pressing onto the petal as he drove forward with top speed.

He saw the sign that had exit 13 on it, getting onto the right lane in order to enter it. It wasn't long until he found himself at the shoreline, parking his car inside the empty lot. He got out of his vehicle, spotting a dark and hooded figure by the rocks as strong waves crashed violently against the large boulders. He growled at the person as he started to march his way towards him, leaving his car behind.

He quickly brought his phone out, revealing the ominous text that was sent to him, "What the hell is this? Is this supposed to be some type of joke!"

The ominous male snickered, "What's wrong? Can't take a little humor? Don't worry, I sent one to Roxas as well…" He turned his head around, his yellow eyes flashing underneath the shadows of his hood, containing a wicked glow to them.

"I thought I told you to keep him out of it! We made a deal!"

"Nah ah~…" He flicked his index finger back and forth, "That's between you and Xehanort…" He gave a sinful grin, "I play by my own rules and games."

"You bastard!" Sora approached him, snatching the collar to his hood, "Like hell you will!"

The man chuckled without any sign of fear from the threat, "This is why you're my favorite Sora; always trying to keep your anger in check…" The brunette tightened his grip, provoking the stranger to add more to his speech, "It makes me wonder what you would do if anything happens to that sweet blonde girlfriend of yours—."

That's when a punch was swung against his jaw, knocking him back into the ground. He spit some blood out from his mouth, "Quite a swing you got there."

"You stay away from Namine! Don't you dare get her involved! How the hell do you even know about her anyway?" Sora questioned with pure irritation and rage.

The man chuckled before twisting his jaw back into place, "Hehe, let's just say I got to meet her…once." He looked out into the black ocean, seeing how dark it got, "I'm afraid to say though, she is just as involved as you and your brother are…considering who her grandfather is…"

"I don't give a damn about _**that!**_ You just leave her alone! You hear me! She has nothing to do with this!" The brunette raved hysterically, "And don't go around leaving secret messages to Roxas either!"

The unknown rogue could only laugh and put his hands up in defense, "Okay~, okay~…I won't hurt your precious little islander girl. But, that just means you have to tell Roxas the truth sooner or later…Sora." He crossed his massive arms across his chest, "For I can't promise what might happen if you don't. It's either confess about daddy's little secret and lose the company, or hurting the people you care about…your choice…" He shrugged his arms off to prove his point, showing no sign of sympathy or mercy.

Sora just stood with a stiff form, clenching his hands together with deep frustration. The hooded stranger could only shake his head, walking forward as he skipped over some rocks. He went over to Sora before he spoke, "Better make a decision soon, or there will be consequences…little brother…" The brunette flinched from the endearment, letting out a shudder as the wind passed through his thin frame.

When he couldn't sense the hooded figure's presence any longer, Sora collapsed upon the bumpy and wet rocks. He punched a fist over his forehead, his hair covering over his eyes, "Dammit…what am I suppose to do…?" He could only growl at the predicament he was in before deciding to return back to the villa, leaving a wake of disaster ahead.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Finally got this done! Sorry for the late update everyone, but my semester was killing me to do anything. Now that it's over, I can update a lot more again :). I can't say much on this chapter since my brain is a little fried, but I do want to say how thankful I am to everyone who reviewed, especially those who continue to do so! You guys made me _**really**_ happy! Hope you'll continue to support the story :D! Namine is up next!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give a special thanks to: _**SunnyNami95 (twinzy), Transitions End, Divine Wolfe (hug), Rikku-rebeca, xHikarix3, Hearts in the Twilight, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__** (hug), Sorel-chama (hug), Rosekun25 (hug), chibixbabe (hug), Brightest Darkest Heart (hug), shadowofthenightxx (hug), xxApocalypsexx, kingdomheartsproxi, LivingHerOwnFairyTale (hug), riku23 (hug), DamnBlackHeart (glomp), TehAverageWrites (hug), Spellbound, Naminesweet (lil sis!), Evnyofdeath, lancewright, RawkstarVienna (an awesome Roxas/Xion fan), ComicalxMysterious, SaphireRose15 (hug), SaphireWaves (hug), HeartlessBuggy (My other lil sis!), DeathByHarmony, melmelk. **_We're hoping that's everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone! Your next gift is a hat of me with either Sora and Roxas!"

Sora and Roxas: "ME!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Hope you'll leave a review! :3"


	19. Dearly Beloved

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…except for the character Sol…"

Kiome-Yasha: "As far as right now, this chapter will have to be my favorite out of all the chapters I've written for this story. I dedicate this chapter to _**Divine Wolfe**_, who could only make my love for this _pairing _even stronger. Here's to you! ;)"

Chapter 19 Dearly Beloved

Roxas placed the baked cake above the stove, poking the plumped pastry with a fork to make sure the center was soft enough to be done. He turned over to spot Namine next to him, giving a soft smile, "Namine, you need to sit down. The birthday girl shouldn't be allowed to see her cake until it's ready."

She jolted a bit from his words, "Oops! I'm sorry!" She quickly went over to the living room area where Aqua was actually sitting, knitting a soft material of yellow socks for her upcoming baby, "I promise not to bother you; even though you guys really don't have to go through all this trouble." She lightly insisted with concern.

"Oh Namine, don't be ridiculous." Aqua giggled beside her, using a needle to pull at the threaded cotton, "It's important for all of us to celebrate the day of your birth. It brought you to our lives, after all."

Hayner and Pence agreed from across the room, eating their share of snacks that were placed neatly on the living room table. Namine smiled from Aqua's words, feeling relieved as she had this comforting warm feeling of acceptance inside her heart. It didn't take long for her mind to wonder though, reviving the misguided feelings that continued to taunt her. It just hadn't been the same lately between her and Sora, no matter how much she tried to deny it; and it scared her. It frightened her even more though when Roxas would just randomly plague her thoughts, causing her to feel guilty and lost over her emotions.

Somehow, she knew she had to resolve the issue soon; or else something inside her will _snap_.

It wasn't too long ago that Sora, Terra, and Olette had left to buy some party supplies for Namine's birthday; having left like an hour ago. While they were off doing that, Roxas and the others stayed behind to occupy Namine's company. It was the young lyrics writer who volunteered to make the birthday cake, following the usual steps he had learned from Namine to make one; after all, it wasn't his specialty. He began placing some icing over the cake, layering the surface with a nice cream coating. He felt proud of his work, dipping a finger over the icing, humming with satisfaction as he took a bite. Roxas soon started to put some strawberries around the top, putting them in delicate order until he formed a circle.

But just when Pence took another chomp of his potato chip, explaining about their newest Kingdom Hearts album to Hayner and Namine, Aqua felt a sudden twinge of pain through her lower abdomen.

Everyone went into alert mode, stopping what they were doing as they took their attention on her. She wheezed in discomfort, rubbing the lower portion of her stomach, hoping to ease the pain that suddenly shook her body.

Namine was the first to speak, "Aqua…? Are you alright?" She got up from her seat, preparing to jump at any moment to help.

The older woman tried to reassure everyone, even though sweat began to break off from her forehead, "I'm…I'm…fi—fine...!" She felt another sudden jolt of pain, wincing harshly from the sharp stab, "Oh~…." She began to moan in discomfort, closing her eyes shut as she began to rock back and forth.

"Look!" Pence pointed at the flow of water that began to drip from between Aqua's legs, staining the floor.

"Oh…no…" Namine knew what was happening, her eyes growing wide as saucers, "Aqua's water broke!" She shouted over at the males inside the apartment. They just stood there in shock, their mouths gaping open as their minds shut down.

Aqua soon began to wail lightly, hissing over the sharp contractions she was receiving. She gritted her teeth, "Not now…it's too soon…!" Her mind began to beg for Terra, not wanting the baby to come without him.

Pence and Hayner wanted to scramble, having little experience over the drastic situation they were in. Roxas tried to remain calm though, shutting off the oven before asking Namine in a brisk tone, "What do we do?"

"Um…" She looked over at Hayner then at Pence, before returning her gaze at the blond twin, "Roxas, I need you to help me contact Terra and the others…. now!" She shifted her eyes on the other two, speaking sternly as she tried not to panic, "Pence get some blankets from the laundry room! Hayner, get the car ready downstairs and pull up to the front! Please! Hurry!" Both males dashed off to do what they were told, leaving the other three behind.

"I'll call Terra now…!" Roxas firmly announced, pulling his cellphone out as he began to speed dial.

Namine nodded before taking her attention back on her pregnant friend, "Aqua, come with me…we need to hurry…!" She went over and lifted the woman up gently, holding a hand around her back while the other on her stomach, "It won't be long now…" She gave a comforting smile, "Your baby is coming…" She looked over at Roxas who could only cuss under his breath, as he discovered the other line to be busy. Namine gulped and gave a light prayer, "And so will Terra…I'm sure of it."

Aqua nodded weakly, following the blonde's steps over to the door. Pence came running back from the hall, "I got the blankets! What should we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas spoke curtly, hoping he didn't sound too rough, "We get her to the hospital! Let's go! Hayner should be downstairs already with the car." They nodded in agreement, rushing out the door as fast as they could with Aqua staggering beside Namine.

Roxas didn't even bother locking the door as he closed it behind him, running after the others as they took the elevator down to the lobby. They saw Hayner at the front, beeping his horn as he motioned his hand for them to hurry up. Pence was the first to exit the building, throwing the blankets in the back as he got inside beside Hayner. Roxas helped Namine bring Aqua to the car, opening the door for them before clamoring inside.

The blond male shut the door and shouted over to his best friend, "Hayner, drive!"

"To which hospital exactly?" He asked with an irritable tone, gripping the wheel in anticipation.

Aqua managed to answer with a mutter, "To Radiant…." She gasped loudly as another contraction came, "To Radiant Garden Hospital…!" She shouted quickly with a hiss, "Oh God~…!" She gripped the underside of her belly; sweat pouring even faster from her face. She tried to lean back to get more comfortable, adjusting her legs in order to gain more space.

Namine and Roxas were beginning to think the worse as Aqua gave another loud shout inside the car. In an instant, Hayner drove out into the street without a second thought, rolling his tires to screech against the pavement as he pushed the pedal down to move. Everyone jerked back from the momentum, holding tight onto something as Hayner drove like a bat out of hell.

About after five minutes into the road, Hayner asked while looking over at his rearview mirror, "How is she?"

Roxas grimaced from the tight hold Aqua had over his hand, "She's holding on, that's for sure."

Aqua had her eyes close as she moaned, "Terra…I need Terra…"

Namine jolted her head up at Roxas, her voice sounding desperate, "Can you try calling him again? He needs to know what's going on!"

The blond nodded in agreement, but before he could make the call, Aqua gave another agonizing shout, "It's coming!" She trembled as her legs shook weakly, her face completely flushed with agitation.

Namine began feeling nervous, "We can't wait!" She already tried to make space between Aqua's legs, requesting to undress her lower garment, "Roxas, give me your sweater! We're going to have to try and deliver the baby ourselves."

"Dammit…!" Roxas swore under his breath, "Pence! You make the call!" He didn't give the pianist time to respond as he already made haste to take off his sweater. He handed the cloth to Namine, reaching over to her side so he could help, "Aqua, you're going to have to try and control your breathing! Namine and I are going to help you get your baby out!" He tried to comfort the woman, allowing the artist next to him time to prepare in laying out a blanket for the baby to be wrapped in.

"Come on Aqua! Push!" The blonde female insisted urgently, hoping whatever knowledge she knew of delivering a baby was enough.

"No, not without Terra!"

"Aqua! You have to push! He's not here right now!" Roxas shouted severely, hoping she would cooperate with them.

The woman refused to comply, shaking her head as she tried to deal with the pain. In the meantime, Pence quickly dialed the number to Terra's cellphone, hoping to the high Heavens that he would pick up.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora honked the wheel to his car as he and the others did their best to maneuver through traffic, finding the bustling city of New Twilight to be busy as ever.

"Come on! Move!" Sora growled between gritted teeth.

"Sora, don't worry. We'll get there; why don't you call Namine and just tell them we're going to be a little late?" Olette offered gently while peering out the window beside her.

"Yeah, you're right." He quickly calmed his temper, taking the girl's suggestion; but before he could, Terra's cellphone began to blare out from inside his pocket.

The older brunette gazed at the caller-id on the screen, becoming quite puzzled to see Pence's number. He answered the call anyway though, "Hello? Pence?"

"Terra…I need you not to freak out right now…it's about Aqua…"

Terra right away went into protective mode, "Aqua! What about Aqua! Is she okay! Is it the baby!"

"Listen, you have to calm down. Aqua's in labor and…"

"**What!**" Terra was now alarmed; losing whatever oxygen that was in his lungs.

He soon heard Aqua's voice from the other line, "Ter—Terra…?" He could hear her struggling to speak, "Is…is tha—that yo—you?" He could hear Namine in the background, requesting his beloved to push.

"I'm here honey! I'm right here!"

"Terr—Terra! I need you here! Please…. hurry!" He heard her gasp in pain, letting out a strangled cry.

"Aqua!"

"Terra…?" It was Roxas.

"Roxas! Where are you guys? Are you still at the apartment?" The older male asked frantically.

"No, we're on the road trying to get to the hospital, but it seems like we're not going to make it. Aqua needs to give birth now in the car! But she won't, unless you're here with her!" Roxas explained, doing his best to speak while edging Aqua to push.

"What street are you guys at?" Terra was already unbuckling his seatbelt, unlocking the door as he hurriedly stepped out.

"We're between Ifrit and Shiva Street in traffic." Roxas answered calmly.

"I'll be there!" He took a run for it, "I'm coming Aqua! I promise! I'll make it!" He hoped she heard him, keeping the phone close to his ear.

"Terra! Where are you going!" Sora shouted after him, becoming ignored by the father to be.

Terra flipped and dodged through pedestrians and vehicles; sprinting around any possible opening he could travel through. He looked for signs, catching any that would point him to the right direction of Ifrit and Shiva Street. He spoke through the phone, "Aqua? How are you doing baby?"

"Not…so good…" She explained gruffly between sobs.

"I'll be there, Aqua! But in the meantime, you _**have**_ to push!" He broke through a crowd of people, stumbling a bit before lifting himself back on track, "Now…_**push!**_" She finally gave in to his demand, allowing herself to give a good shove.

He could hear Namine complimenting her for her effort, requesting she do it once more. Roxas demanded that she settle her breathing evenly though, needing her to take her time before the next contraction. Terra swore he couldn't feel more reassured for his wife and child's safety than in the hands of those two. It wasn't long until he found the signs that pointed to the location of the two streets, picking up the pace as his feet burned with adrenaline. He jolted like a swarming whirlwind, becoming a brown blur as he tackled his way through the bustling crowd.

It wasn't long until he had spotted the license plate that was similar to Hayner's car. He quickly sped towards the automobile, almost getting hit by a car in the process. He safely managed to dodge it though, running the last few steps to the car as he banged right into it.

Everyone inside gasped from the loud collision, shouting as they saw the brunette heaving heavily from outside, "Terra!"

Aqua though was pleased to see her husband, revealing tears of relief and happiness in her eyes, "Terra…"

He traded her a smile, opening the door to the car as he engulfed her into a tight hug, "I'm here…honey…" She sniffled against his broad shoulder, never wanting to let go.

Namine gulped nervously, not wanting to disrupt their moment together, "Um…I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a baby we need to deliver." They could hear Hayner pull the lever to park, ignoring the honks and beeps behind him as he stalled the car in the middle of the road.

Terra nodded as he let go of his wife, "Right!"

Roxas released his hand from Aqua's tight grip, giving Terra the opportunity to replace it with his own. Namine held onto the sweater Roxas had given her, demanding Aqua to try and push. The woman complied without any form of arguing; now that her husband was there to support her, she was able to concentrate on giving birth to her child.

"Come on, babe! You can do it!"

"Push!" Roxas and everyone encouraged in union.

"Ahhh~hhhhhh!" Aqua began to scream, her face turning red as she squeezed onto Terra's hand even harder.

"I could see the head!" Namine enlightened with cheerfulness, though Roxas looked nearly sick from the sight. Hayner and Pence began a chorus, repeating for Aqua to push harder.

Terra laid his head upon Aqua's, whispering softly to her, "Our baby is coming, honey…soon we'll be mommy and daddy…" She couldn't help but to smile from his words, despite the unruliness of her hair and the drips of sweat that fell across her forehead.

"Just one more push, Aqua! You're almost there!" Namine explained with delight, having Roxas's sweater at the ready to wrap the baby in.

Aqua gave one more hard push, letting out a cry of triumph before a higher shrill began to follow right after her. Namine beamed happily as she carefully held the baby, wrapping and nestling it between the folds of the now bloody sweater, "It's a…girl…" The small newborn had a sweep of blue hair on her head, containing deep azure orbs like her father.

Namine slowly passed the crying baby over to her mother, doing her best to hold back tears of joy. Roxas smiled alongside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they took in the sight before them.

Aqua had tears flowing freely down her face, rocking her baby softly as to quiet her soft wailing into sniffles, "Hello, my precious baby girl…my sun…my everything…"

"Hmm, sun…" Terra gave a thought towards the term, letting his daughter grab hold of his large finger, "I think I know what we could name her…"

Aqua lifted her head up to him, letting a soft hum, "Hmm, what is it?"

"How about we call her…Sol?" He suggested with a warm smile.

"As in the Latin word for sun?" Pence asked from the front.

The brunette nodded, "Yes, as in the sun…"

"Sol…" Aqua tested the word out, hearing her daughter give out a pleasing sound. The Mother could only giggle, "I think she likes it."

Hayner spoke with a chuckle, "Sol it is then!"

They all agreed towards the name as Terra placed a soft kiss upon his exhausted wife's head, rubbing the soft tissue of Sol's cheek with tenderness that only a father could give.

After awhile of silence and hearing the newborn calm down a little, Roxas spoke with a gentle tone, "Guess someone wanted to come a little early…" He turned to Namine, grabbing her attention, "To celebrate someone's birthday…"

"How funny!" Pence laughed with amusement from Roxas's implication, "I guess this is Sol's way of saying Happy Birthday, Namine."

The girl was left stunned and silent, letting out a wide smile as she giggled, "I guess so…"

"Thank you, Namine." Aqua spoke softly, causing the whole car to go quiet, "If it weren't for you or Roxas, I don't know what could've happened…" She stared down at Sol as she slowly began to drift to sleep, "But now Sol is here, and we have you two to thank for that." She stopped before speaking again, "…Maybe…if it isn't too much trouble for me to ask…would you two like to be her Godparents?" She looked up at Terra who could only approve of the idea.

"Godparents!" Roxas gasped loudly, his face going completely red, "Do—don't don—don't you hav—have to b—be a cou—couple…. for that!" He stumbled his words out clumsily, his eyes going wide with shock.

The blue-haired woman could only giggle and quirk her head to the side with glee, "No…why would you think that?"

Roxas admittedly looked over at Namine, avoiding her curious stare, "It's nothing…! I just thought…! That is…" He was interrupted with a soft knock on the window to their car, jolting a bit as he turned towards the sound.

There was a police officer outside, one with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes; Roxas looked closer and distinguished his name to be 'Zack Fair' from his tag. Hayner rolled down the window, "What seems to be the problem officer?"

"You're blocking traffic, and I'm here to report you." He didn't sound mean, but he was implying a warning.

Namine was the first to explain, blundering out her words, "We're sorry officer! But you see, our friend was having a baby and…"

"A baby!" Zack exclaimed with excitement, cutting Namine's words off. He poked his head through the window to see the miniature Terra/Aqua, "How cute!"

"Zack~." Another police officer appeared behind him, his tag reading 'Angeal'.

The deputy could only chuckle nervously as he looked over at the older male, "Sorry Sergeant…" He gave a wide grin.

Angeal shook his head, "Still just a rookie…" He didn't sound too disappointed about it though. He looked over at Hayner, "I understand it was an emergency for you to stop here, but you still can't just stop in the middle of a busy street like this…"

"Trust me, officer, I understand. I'm a lawyer here in Twilight City…after all." Hayner tried to reassure the man, hoping they could be let out easy.

"Well, this is just a warning for you not to do it again…now…let's get that baby of yours to a hospital." Angeal concluded with a friendly smile.

Everyone beamed and sighed with relief, the police officers guiding them the way to Radiant Garden Hospital. Along the drive though, Roxas couldn't help but to wonder over Aqua's words about being a Godparent. He looked over at Namine who could only gaze at the newborn with affection.

'_Maybe…it won't be so bad…to be Godparents…' _He could only accept the title, finding some form of hope in his heart that Namine will do the same.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora sat in a lounging chair that was in the hall of the hospital, fiddling with a small velvet box between his hands. It wasn't too long ago that he arrived at the hospital with Olette, requesting to see the baby as they received phone calls of Sol's birth. Sadly, they couldn't see the baby yet, allowing only Terra privilege to stay with his wife and child.

Sora bent his head down, scratching the back to his brown hair, "Oh boy…" He was left alone as the others went to go get something to eat, killing time until they could see the baby; and so, he sat there waiting until Namine returned.

"Namine…" He whispered out her name, finding some sort of wall between them that just seemed to grow higher and higher each day, "Dammit…" His mind began to trace back to that night at the baby shower.

It wasn't long until he heard familiar footsteps walk beside him, a vision of blond spiky hair coming into his view as the person sat down next to him. He looked up and spotted his younger brother, holding a solemn expression on his face, "Roxas…? I thought you had left with the others to grab some food from the cafeteria?"

The sibling shook his head, "No…I just went to call Riku and Kairi, telling them what happened. They're coming later to see the baby."

"Oh…" Sora replied without much interest.

Roxas noticed the velvet box between his brother's hands, flinching, as he knew what it was, "Is that what I think it is?" A deep part of him hoped it wasn't.

Sora seemed to finally notice the box himself, letting out a soft chuckle, "Yeah…I was actually planning to propose today…but, considering what happened with Aqua and the baby, I decided to just wait a little more." Roxas remained quiet, not bothering to speak.

After a long silence, Sora began to speak again, "I mean…when I saw Terra run out for Aqua like that…it made me realize something…" He tightened his grip over the box, "It made me realize…how much I wanted my relationship with Namine like _that_…" He soon had a frown, "But somehow…I feel like…that she may not feel the same way…"

"You're an idiot…" Roxas muttered with a hint of irritation, catching his brother off guard, "How can she _**not**_ feel the same way?" His eyebrows creased, "She constantly worries about you…and all she ever wants is to become closer to you…but you just keep shoving her away by keeping secrets." He looked over at Sora with a hateful glare, "It makes me wonder sometimes if you truly care for her, or just see her as just some sort of replacement for _**Kairi**_…" He spat the name out, striking a nerve.

Sora snapped angrily, "It's not like that! At _**all!**_" He fiercely growled at his brother, "Don't be putting shit together, Roxas! You have no idea what I've been going through lately!"

"Oh? And I wonder who's fault is _**that**_!" Roxas's outburst rang throughout the hall, "Have you even told her you love her yet, Sora?" The younger twin asked bitterly _'Though I should be one to talk…'_

Sora was startled by the question, giving out a short intake of breath, "That's…that's none of your business! What the hell is with you, anyway? Huh! Why are you so _**fixed**_ on mine and Namine's relationship!"

Now it was Roxas's turn to become speechless, "That's…I…I…"

Sora became intrigued by his brother's lack of words, becoming baffled as his mind came to a certain conclusion over his brother's feelings. But before he could make a remark or question it though, a serene like voice broke their argument, "Sora? Roxas…? What's going on?"

The boys turned abruptly, spotting Namine down the hall as she heard them arguing from across the way. She had a bag filled with sandwiches in her left hand, holding it tightly as she felt a little unnerved by their attitude towards each other.

She spoke up once again, "What are you two fighting about?"

Sora shook his head as he got up from his seat, "Nothing…" He looked down at Roxas who could only gaze the other way. They both didn't want her to worry when it was her birthday, so the brunette came up with a lie, "We were just fighting over something stupid as usual…right…Roxas?"

The blond shifted his eyes over at Namine's concern expression before turning away, "Yeah…something stupid…"

The young artist didn't look convince from their reassurance, becoming startled as a nurse walked out of Aqua's room. The young woman gave a pleasant smile at the three, "You three can go in and see them now; they're awake."

They nodded without any form of delay, heading over inside the room as they gathered themselves by Aqua's beside. The woman held Sol close to her chest as the small newborn snuggled up against her mother, seeking comfort from her warmth. The nurse gave a gentle smile from the sight before closing the door, giving the group some privacy.

"She's adorable." Namine commented with a hushed tone, hoping not to disturb Sol as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"She sleeps a lot though." Terra chuckled amusingly.

"Just like her father it would seem." Aqua countered teasingly, giggling from her husband's embarrassed expression.

"Can't believe we're finally parents though." Terra sat by his wife on the bed, giving her a soft peck on the cheek before running a hand over his daughter's small head, "I'm so proud of the both of you."

Despite the loving scene before them, Sora and Roxas had an uncomfortable silence settle between them. It caused them to become separated from the conversation with their friends, sensing the dark gloom of their argument to be fresh in their minds. Namine stared over at the twins, sensing their quiet demeanor as it created a dense atmosphere around her.

'_Roxas…Sora…' _She couldn't help but to become worried, feeling a faint shift in the air that caused her heart to rattle anxiously. She hoped to pay no mind to it though, finding the gift of Sol's birth to be enough for her to smile and forget. If only it could be the same for the twins.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "You know, I never like OCs in a fanfiction, but you can't tell me Sol isn't adorable! XD I feel like she'll fit well with the KH gang as Terra and Aqua's daughter :D. Anyway, so yeah, Sora is actually starting to be a little paranoid with Roxas's concerns over Namine; as well as Roxas feeling the same from Sora's secrets. Both boys are going to go through a lot in the future chapters together, so be prepared! ;D. It's not only them though, Namine as well. So you could say we're reaching the climax to the story; which makes about fifteen more chapters or so left to go :). Oh! And before I forget; thank you guys so much for the reviews! As always, it means a lot to me! Namine is up next!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, Divine Wolfe, Mooseluver8, Sorel-chama, riku23, RawkstarVienna, Sara Crewe, chibixbabe, ComicalxMysterious, Hearts in the Twilight, DamnBlackHeart, xHikarix3, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Transitions End, xLovexPeacex, SaphireWaves, TehAverageWrites, Childanny, Rosekun25, xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl, kh-kichi13, kawaiigurl93, SunnyNami95, Brightest Darkest Heart, SaphireRose15, Caitlyn-4479, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, The Silver Magician of Chaos. **_We believe that to be everyone! Thank you for all the support everyone! Your next gift is…a wallpaper of me either kissing Sora or Roxas!"

Sora and Roxas: "Kiss me Namine!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Leave a review if you can please! :3."


	20. Waltz of the Diamond

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or the song "I Need You" from _Relient K_."

Kiome-Yasha: "I have so many things to update and work on, but this story always seems to come first XD. Credits to _**TehAverageWrites **_for helping me pick a song for this chapter. Thank you! Also, Sebastian is not a crab in this fic! He's a regular smooth talking Jamaican in this chapter XD. Long chapter! WOOT! Trust me, this one is long for a reason; for A LOT of shit goes down."

Chapter 20 Waltz of the Diamond

It was already the beginning of April, making the bristling city of New Twilight hot and humid from the exhausting fumes that penetrated through the air. Namine could hear the sounds of honks and screeching tires from outside, trying to concentrate by putting a pin to her hair in order to make a bun. Today was Olette's bridal shower, and she was doing her best to hurry. She looked at the clock real quick from the kitchen, finding she only had about ten more minutes left before Aqua would arrive to pick her up. She couldn't wait to see the blue beauty, seeing as Sol would be with her; that child had quite the personality.

"Yes!" She shouted with triumph, managing to get the clip around her hair. She twirled the front part of her platinum tresses, curling them perfectly in order to frame her face. She smiled over at the hallway mirror, finding herself to be halfway ready; all she needed now was to put on some make-up, some jewelry, and her glassy two-inch heels. She quickly sped off to her room, tip-toeing inside as she forcefully tried to put on her shoes.

It was then that she heard Sora back in the kitchen, "Namine! We're leaving to the radio station!"

She gasped as she almost tripped forward from his sudden announcement, "Wait! I'm coming!" She quickly left her room, her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor as she made her way over to the twins who stood by the entrance door. She gave them both a tight hug, "I'm sure you guys will do great today." She smiled humbly as she drew away.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, we're kind of nervous."

"No surprise, since this is our first time playing live on radio." Roxas calmly stated.

"Which radio station is it again? That way, we can hear you guys back at the bridal shower." Namine asked softly, pinning a pair of pearl earrings to her ears.

"We're going to be on 13.2FM Sebastian Music Station!" Sora replied excitedly, "Sebastian is someone Hikaru knows who loves music just as much as she does. He's quite a legend when it comes to constructing symphony of orchestral, especially with Nobuo!" He grinned at the girl with a loving smile.

"Wow!" Namine was amazed, "That's—."

"We should be going." Roxas interrupted the girl, feeling the cords to his heart wrench uncomfortably; "It won't be long until Aqua arrives too."

"Oh...right." Namine stared down at the floor, twirling her fingers together, "I guess I'll see you guys later." She avoided Roxas's eyes as it beckoned her to feel some sort of strange sensation inside her chest.

Sora looked back and forth between the two blonds, feeling a sudden rush of agony. He spoke softly, hoping to interrupt the disquieting atmosphere that threatened to choke him, "Um...I guess I'll pick you up later, Namine?" Roxas stepped out into the empty hall at this time.

She seemed to shake off whatever trance she was in, "Oh...yes! Bye Sora." They exchanged a light kiss, causing both to shudder from the lack of passion.

Sora slowly began to back away, taking the knob to the door before sliding it towards him, "I..." He bit his bottom lip, trying his best to come up with those three small words, "I'll see you." He mentally cussed at himself, remaining the coward Roxas claimed himself to be.

Namine simply heard the latch to the door click as he closed it, locking it from the outside as she heard the echoes of his footsteps follow those of his brother's. She wanted to crumble to the floor, feeling her eyes go moist, _'Sora...you still won't say it...won't you.'_ Her thoughts soon began to fill with Roxas, causing her to gasp with fright. She shook her head, _'What's wrong with me? My situation with Sora had nothing to do with him. I just wish he could stop being in my head.'_

She tried not to let it bother her, wiping the drips that began to corner her eyes, "I shouldn't be thinking about this now. Aqua will be here soon." Right on time, her cellphone began to ring from the kitchen counter; the small screen lighting up as it revealed the caller's name.

"Aqua..." She walked over to the small device, sliding it open as she answered, "Hel—hello?" She cleared her throat from sounding so distorted, "Hello?"

It only took a second before there was a reply, "Namine...? It's me Aqua! I'm downstairs. Are you ready to go?"

The artist nodded hesitantly, "Um...yeah! I'll be down in a few minutes." She looked over to her left, finding nothing particularly interesting as her mind continued to wonder on the twins.

"Okay! Sure! Take your time! Sol can't wait to see her Godmother." Aqua seemed to have a chirp in her voice as she said that.

Namine couldn't resist the smile that stretched across her lips, "Alright, I'll be done soon." She clicked the cancel button to end the call, turning her feet around as she headed back inside her room. She wasted no time as she added some blush to her cheeks, feeling her fingers begin to twitch as she tried to sever the emotions inside her. She would battle against it with all her might; even though, deep down inside, it had already won.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine slid the doors open to the building as she spotted Aqua's car at the front. She smiled and waved at the female inside, running over to the back door. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face, "Hi, Sol~!" The small newborn looked at the blonde with wide and curious eyes, sucking absent-mindlessly on her flame-covered pacifier. Namine couldn't help but to giggle at the design, remembering the gift from Axel. She quickly took her attention on the baby's mother as she closed the door beside her, "Hi, Aqua!"

"Hello Namine, you look very beautiful." Aqua commented cheerfully, turning on the ignition as she drove off to where Olette's bridal shower was taking place.

The petite blonde giggled softly, poking her fingers into Sol's pudgy tummy, "Thank you. But, I'm not as stunning as little Sol." The infant gave a light chortle through her pacifier, her eyes squinting as she kicked with giddiness. Aqua's daughter rested and sat in a baby chair that was hooked to one of the back seats. She had a short, but slim yellow gown, which contained flower designs over the silk.

Namine continued to tickle Sol's stomach, loving the sound of her light chuckles as she gurgled happily. She soon couldn't help but to kiss her small forehead, pushing back some strands of blue hair from her eyes, as they were long enough to cover them. Aqua smiled from her daughter's bond with her Godmother, feeling satisfied with her choice in making Namine the second caretaker of her child.

"It shouldn't take us long to get there. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Aqua calmly spoke, her teardrop earrings dangling as she shifted her head to the rearview mirror. She was wearing a long and sleeveless blue dress, allowing it to hang over her long legs. She wore a light red color across her lips, giving her that wise but young sophisticated look of a hardworking woman. She also wore a pair of silver one-inch heels, revealing the nice slope of her ankles as they connected to her feet.

Namine nodded in understanding, admiring the woman's firm elegance, "Okay, that's fine." She took her attention back on Sol, finding her Goddaughter to already be asleep from the slow steady motion of the car. She smiled from innocent sight, taking her gaze over to the window instead. She became memorized by the golden glow of the sun, seeing as it reflected its rays off of the polished windows from the buildings, casting rings of light into the air.

Namine was tempted to fall asleep, but Aqua's voice startled her before she could, "Hey, aren't the boys playing on the radio later?"

The blonde female nodded, looking over at the woman in front, "Yeah..."

"We should listen to them during the shower, right? I'm sure they'll be great." She looked over at the younger female, "Especially Sora!" She gave a suggestive wink, which only caused Namine to frown, as she didn't feel any encouragement by it.

"...Yeah..." She murmured softly from Aqua's words, taking her eyes over at the window again. She slid against the seat, perching her head against the glass as she sighed from the smooth and cool surface, _'I wonder...what song are they going to play?'_ She thought wearily to herself, finding the urge to close her eyes as she fell into light slumber.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They made it to Olette's bridal shower by early evening, finding the drive to be longer than they expected. The brunette ran over to her best friend as she entered the hall of the party, beaming with excitement, "Namine!"

Aqua carefully snuggled Sol against her chest, avoiding Olette as she jumped over and hugged Namine tightly. Namine patted the girl's back, feeling overjoyed in seeing her as well, "It's good to see you too, Olette."

The female quickly got her composure, "Well, the party wouldn't be complete without you." She immediately looked over at Sol, bustling over her pudgy cheeks, "Oh Sol! You're adorable as ever!" She beckoned her arms out as Aqua happily obliged in passing her child over to the bride, "I bet your daddy spoils you rotten, doesn't he?" She pressed her nose against Sol's very own button-sized one, giving her an Eskimo kiss that caused the young infant to bubble out with laughter.

She finally settled the newborn inside her arms, cuddling against her as she spoke fondly, "It's good to see that you guys can be here. I can't believe I'll be getting married in a couple of weeks!"

"Me neither! I mean, who would want to marry you?" Larxene shouted from one of the tables, taking a sip of her drink. Olette glared at the woman fiercely as Namine and Aqua giggled with amusement.

The brunette muttered with frustration and disbelief, "I can't believe I invited that woman here."

Namine softly commented though, "Oh, I don't think Larxene is...that bad." Olette just shook her head from the artist's naïve words.

It wasn't long until Sol started to whimper, telling Aqua that it was feeding time. She gently signaled Olette to pass her daughter back to her, "Someone is getting fussy. I'm going to sit down and feed her." She slowly walked off to one of the tables, remembering to carry a baby bag with her at all times.

"Can't believe Aqua is a mother." Olette marveled as she spoke, watching the mother walk off with her baby.

Namine turned and looked at her old childhood friend, "And you're going to be Mrs. Olette Rivera, that's even more unbelievable." But instead of sounding crude like Larxene, Namine had a more delicate tone of astonishment.

Olette couldn't help but to blush from the name, seeing as she was going to be Hayner's wife, the same man whom she had been chasing for so long until he stubbornly realized her feelings. She tried to change the subject from being on her love life though, and to the artist's very own, "And what about you, Namine? I'm sure it won't be long until Mr. Hikari himself will pop the big question."

The girl became lost as she asked, "Which one?"

Olette was stunned by her question before nervously replying, "Well...Sora of course!"

"Oh...right..." Namine bowed her head down, feeling a bit confused.

The chocolate-haired bride was about to ask what could be bothering her friend, but was interrupted by Kairi's voice as she shouted from across the room, "Hey! The radio is on! Kingdom Hearts is about to perform! Get over here, everyone!" Everyone began to gather around the auburn-haired girl, speaking amongst each other with enthusiasm as they waited for the band to perform.

Olette was speculating if she should move, looking over at the blonde, as she too, was considering her options.

"You go ahead, Olette. I'm just going to sit with Sol and Aqua." Namine explained justly.

"You sure?" The brunette looked uncertain.

"Yeah, I'll be able to hear from there." She nodded to reassure her friend.

"Alright...if you say so." Olette walked over to where the other girls were, standing around with them as they listened in.

Namine walked over to Aqua and her Goddaughter, sitting right next to them as she too waited and listened.

Soon, a male voice could be heard through the speakers that Kairi had installed, his accent purely Jamaican as he spoke, "What's happenin' out dere, mon? It's Sebastian, and wit' mi is de band called Kingdom Hearts! Dis is their first live performance here in ma station! So, show dem some love as they play their new song called 'I Need You'."

"Thanks for having us here, Sebastian. It's an honor." Roxas's voice could be heard.

"Hit it, mon!"

It wasn't long until they heard the screeching sounds to the guitars; which helped startled Sol's ears as she hiccupped from the sudden sound. Aqua pulled the bottle away in order not to choke her, watching her deep azure eyes as they shifted with caution, fiddling inside her arms as she tried to find the source of the noise. Namine carefully listened to the music, hearing the distorted melody as the drums began to rumble; and soon, Roxas and Sora began to sing.

_**(Roxas)**_

_I've dug up miles and miles of sand_

_**(Sora)**_

_Searching for something I can't see_

_**(Roxas)**_

_And I've just got bruised and battered hands_

_**(Sora)**_

_And a brand new void inside of me_

_**(Roxas)**_

_Complete with walls I did create_

_**(Sora)**_

_From all the earth that I've displaced_

_**(Roxas)**_

_A mess that I have made from what_

_**(Sora)**_

_I've just let pile and pile up_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been_

_Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

The drums roared, the boys bringing out their voices in synchronization as they sang out together. Namine's heart hammered against her chest, the overpowering anthem of their music shaking her core.

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

Xion who was surrounded by the other women turned and spotted the blonde, examining her form as she began to fidget inside her seat.

_**(Roxas)**_

_Explore the cave that is my chest_

_**(Sora)**_

_A torch reveals there's nothing left_

_**(Roxas)**_

_Your whispers echo off the walls_

_**(Sora)**_

_And you can hear my distant calls_

_**(Roxas)**_

_The voice of who I used to be_

_**(Sora)**_

_Screaming out "Someone, someone please"_

_**(Roxas)**_

_Please shine a light into the black_

_**(Sora)**_

_Wade through the depths and bring me back_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been_

_Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

It was like the both of them were calling out to her, and Namine couldn't stand it. She literally blocked her ears from hearing the lyrics any further, standing up abruptly as she startled Aqua from her seat.

"Namine?" The woman asked quietly with concern, holding Sol carefully as the girl tried to escape from her hold.

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

"I need some air." The blonde suddenly answered, walking off to one of the opened balconies, seeing as she didn't want to make a scene by just running off. Aqua could only remain puzzled, finding no chance to react as Sol began to cry for her attention.

Xion watched the girl as she slowly left the area, becoming anxious as she contemplated on her own feelings. She knew about the emotions that were growing inside around them, finding no good in the future to come if they continued to bottle it up.

It's why, she knew, somehow, she had to talk to Namine.

_**(Roxas)**_

_When my hopes seem to dangle_

_Somewhere just beyond reach_

_You say you've heard my prayers_

_And read my words there on the beach_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

There was a pause before Roxas continued, beginning to close up the song.

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything, and everything_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_**(Sora)**_

_Cause you're everything, everything_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you_

_**(Sora)**_

_Everything_

_**(Roxas)**_

_I need you now_

They strung the guitars to a stop, letting the chords settle as they echoed inside the speakers. The drums stopped immediately, causing cheers to erupt inside the room as the girls hollered with excitement from the song.

It wasn't long until Sebastian's voice came, "Wow, mon! Dat was amazin'! Give it up to Kingdom Hearts! For ya wont' be hearin' the last of dem!"

"This is my chance." Xion silently whispered to herself, making her way through the group of girls as she headed off towards the same balcony Namine had left through.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine sat upon one of the chairs that stood outside from the balcony, gazing up at the twinkling sky above as the city lights illuminated from below. She was captivated by the cooling sensation of the evening air as the sun began to descend from across the tall buildings. She had listened to the song to the end, seeing as it was loud enough to be heard from outside. She couldn't handle it though; not that the music was bad; it just sounded, personal? It somberly reflected on her feelings for the twins, causing her to be lost and disturbed by the lyrics as the song rattled with her emotions.

_'Why? That's the question that haunts me the most. Why am I feeling this way? I can't be in love...with the both of them...could I?'_ She violently shook her head with dismay, _'No! That's...just not possible! I...I only care and love Sora...even if...'_

"Namine?"

The girl jolted from her seat in shock, turning to the side as she saw Xion, wearing a thin strap red dress that hung from her knees. She blinked a couple of times before she took recognition, "Xion! What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." The raven-haired beauty walked over, motioning her hand towards an empty seat, "May I?"

Namine shook her head hastily before giving a nervous smile, "No; go ahead." Xion sat herself down, crossing her legs together as she sat back in hear seat, getting comfortable as she pondered.

She examined the blonde across from her, finding a nice glow of red over her cheeks, "You seemed flushed. Is there something bothering you?" She couldn't help but to mentally add, _'Like your feelings perhaps on Roxas? My boyfriend.'_ She wouldn't dare say that though, since it was going a bit overboard; after all, she wasn't suppose to have feelings for Roxas. That was their deal when they agreed to go out with each other; it was all about self-pity, nothing else. She had her reasons, and he had his, it wasn't like they were going to confess undying love to each other and set out into the sunset. That wasn't Xion's style, she rather the relationship stay fake than to get her heart broken again. There was only one man she had ever fallen for, and someone else had taken him. That's it, game over. She wasn't planning to start a new game with someone who obviously had his heart set on someone else.

She lost her train of thoughts as Namine gave a calm answer, "No, not really. It's nothing serious."

"You sure?" Xion looked unconvinced, "I couldn't help but notice your hasty retreat from the ballroom. There must be something going on lately that's causing you to feel flustered." She soon leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Namine's, "I'm a friend, Namine. You can trust me."

The blonde wearily slipped her hand away from Xion's, feeling a bit guilty, _'How can she be so nice to me? I'm thinking about Roxas in the most unfaithful of ways. And I can't stop! I want to! But I can't! Not since that day during New Years.'_ She rubbed her hands together, "I'm sorry, Xion. I'm just going through some things that I can't easily express to others."

The girl just giggled, "Don't be." She sat back into her seat, _'Poor girl, she must feel guilty over her feelings that are being kept hidden for Roxas.' _She still didn't give up in trying to help the artist with her problems, "Well, whatever you can get off your chest, you can tell me."

Namine looked a bit cautious at first, never really having such a deep conversation with the female who Roxas was dating. She somehow sensed Xion's good intentions though, so she spoke timidly, "Well...there's _**one **_thing...that's been bothering me..."

"What is it?" Xion insisted for her to explain.

"It's...Sora..."

"What about, Sora?"

Namine glanced her eyes over on Xion's before retreating them, "He's...he's been acting weird lately. I feel like he's been keeping secrets from me...but that's not what's really been bothering me. Since...I'm used to him not telling me anything."

_'I see...Sora has been keeping secrets, has he? At this rate, him and Namine...'_ Xion shook her head, edging the girl to go on, "What's really been going on with you two?"

She could hear Namine's voice begin to crack, though she knew the blonde was trying her best to stay strong, "Well...I just feel like... he has his mind somewhere else...you know? I don't know if it's because of Kairi...Riku...or some other reason. But, I just feel like... he could never really be honest with his feelings for me."

_'Talk about honesty...Roxas isn't any better himself with his feelings.'_ Xion amusingly stated inside her mind, oh the joy of being a Psychiatrist.

"I just feel like... I'm holding him back for some reason. Like, he's unsure about us, and just can't admit it because he _**wants**_ this to work. Like he doesn't want to fail me...like he did with Kairi." Namine added softly, trying her best not to get emotional in front of the quiet girl, though a tear did manage to slip out. She quickly wiped it away though, giggling harshly to herself, "I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not." Xion explained in a tone she hoped was convincing, "Namine...it's obvious you've been keeping this inside for a long while now. If anything, you're a strong person! You only want the truth of his feelings! And you deserve to know! I mean, you are dating the guy and living with him, after all." She looked down at her folded legs, her eyes creasing with seriousness, "But...you can't keep this bottled up forever. You _**need**_ to talk to him. There's obvious something wrong that you two need to work on; if not...then you're relationship with Sora was doomed from the start."

Namine couldn't help but to gasp from her harsh words, but Xion soon recovered her voice to explain further, "Or...you can fix things and find out that you two were _**meant**_ for each other. It's your choice." Her mind mentally concluded, _'It's your choice to see if it's going to be Roxas or Sora in your future.'_

The young islander made a pungent sound from inside her throat, her eyes wilting with uncertainty, _'She's right...I have to talk to him...'_

Xion's voice broke through the silence, "It's getting late." She pointed her head over to he late evening sky.

Namine just nodded, not moving from where she was. The other female stood up, taking a few steps towards the entrance before she stopped, "I'll see you, Namine..."

"Xion...!"

The girl halted and turned back to the blonde, "Yes?"

"Um..." Namine looked over at her lap, then back at the other girl, "Thank you..." She stopped for a moment, "Also...can you please let Aqua and the others know they don't have to wait up for me? I'm...going to be waiting for Sora to come."

Xion nodded in understanding, feeling glad she had broken through to her, "Sure thing." She stepped into the warm vicinity of the ballroom, finding everyone to be too preoccupied with booze and gossip to mind the two girls who were chatting outside just a few moments ago.

The charcoal-haired female gave a gentle sigh, a frown appearing over her face, _'I did the right thing, didn't I? I mean, everyone can be selfish.'_ Even though she tried to hide it, there was a part of her that was crumbling inside, a part of her that actually _**did**_ care for Roxas. She shook the feeling away though, for it wasn't going to do her any good. She always had felt a connection with the younger Hikari twin, that was just a fact, but for it to be something romantic, it was just out of the question. She wasn't going to let this relationship with them linger; but, in case things didn't work out, she could at least say she was able to hold on to him for a little bit longer.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The stars had already blanketed the sky, bringing in the night as the city glistened majestically with its artificial lights. Namine remained where she sat, feeling the cool crisp of the air, as the taunting memory of warmth from the sun drifted over. She breathed heavily, expecting Sora to come at any moment. The only few people left in the party was Larxene, Tifa, Selphie, and Olette; the girls contemplating while joking how they should've bought a stripper to the party. Namine requested them to leave her be, as she had lots of things to think about. She looked down at her pale hands, rubbing them together as she felt an uneasy shudder go through her.

She wondered what she should say to him, finding the topic of their relationship to be a tricky subject to walk into. She didn't want to hurt him, the thought of doing so caused her to feel distraught, _'Maybe...maybe...I shouldn't do this. Maybe, we should just go home, and just call it a night.'_

Xion's voice ringed inside her head though, _'But...you can't keep this bottled up forever. You __**need**__ to talk to him. There's obvious something wrong that you two need to work on; if not...then you're relationship with Sora was doomed from the start.'_ She felt the growing dampness from her eyes, knowing the girl's words were true.

She let out a sniffle, dreading the moment he would come, not feeling prepared over what they might say to each other. Just then, she heard some heavy footsteps behind her, causing her to freeze as she felt a familiar warm hand upon her shoulder, "Namine...?"

She jerked slightly from his voice, founding his deep and sensual tone to be as addicting as ever to listen to. She slowly turned her head towards his face, "...Sora..."

He noticed the tears that began to fill her eyes, "Namine...what's wrong?"

She quickly tried to swipe the tears from falling, bringing out her best smile, "Nothing...I was just...thinking." She shrugged her shoulders, "So, don't worry about it."

"Thinking, huh?" He decided to squat down beside her, "Was it something sad?"

She gave a weak nod, "You could say that."

He tried to smile for her, feeling a bit worried, "Did you hear me and the guys on the radio?"

She nodded forcefully, "Yes! You guys were great...!" She answered with a soft and quiet voice.

Sora looked unnerved, as he continued to worry about her demeanor, "I'm glad you enjoyed it!" He tried to sound cheerful, despite the unsettling mood, "Roxas already went home for the night." He soon got up from his position, "So, I've come to pick you up, just like I promised."

He gave his hand out in order to lift her off her seat, but Namine stood still where she was. Her bottom lip began to quiver, trying to find the strength to speak. Sora was about to ask if there was something wrong, but she spoke up before he could, "Sora...we...we need to talk."

He froze from her demure and stammering tone, giving a slight twitch, "Um...sure. Do you need me to sit down?"

"...No! Yes! I mean...I don't know..." She actually was confused, not knowing how to begin.

The brunette was getting a little frustrated, as she was keeping him in suspense, "Namine...just...what is it you want to say?" He sounded desperate, not liking the situation, as it provided nothing but dismay to his heart.

"I think..." She soon started to cry, letting out soft hiccups, "I...hiccup...think...hiccup...we...need...hiccup...a break." She announced softly, bending her head down in order to block his view from her face.

Sora's eyes widened, as he stumbled a bit backwards. He was a bit shocked, not knowing if he heard her words correctly from all the sobbing she was doing. He managed to find his voice after a few moments, "Wha—what... what? A...bre—break?"

She gave a meek nod from underneath the veil of her hair, "... Ye—yes..."

"Why?" He asked weakly with a demanding low tone, "Wh—why?" He wanted to know; he needed to know, "What it something I did? Did I do something wrong?" This wasn't happening, he couldn't lose her, not like this; not on the night he was planning to propose.

He soon got on his knees, causing her to burst into more tears as he pleaded, "Don't do this...please! I...I thought...I thought we were happy...!" He tried not to cry in front of her, breathing heavily, "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" He also tried not to sound angry, "This can't be something you just decided to do!"

She shook her head, turning her eyes away from his; she feared if she stared at them for too long, she would end up taking everything back. Her lips trembled as she tried to strain her tongue to speak, "No, of course not..." She closed her eyes as they began to sting, "I've...I've been...thinking of this...for awhile. I've just...never had the courage...to do so...until now..."

Sora just stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head slowly, "No, you can't! Why?" His eyes began to shift over her form, trying his best to find a solution, something that wouldn't end with her leaving him.

'She can't leave me! Not like how Kairi did! Not like how Ventus did! Not like how Roxas is doing now!' His mind mournfully shouted, causing him to whimper.

"Sora...please...it's not that I..." She froze a bit as he looked up at her with those overpowering blue eyes, "I just...can't take it anymore...not your secrets...and not you...loving me." She turned away from him, getting up from her seat, as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Loving you...?" Sora quickly got up, "Namine...all I ever _**did**_ was love you!"

She shook her head dramatically, "That's _**not**_ true! There's something holding you back!" She hastily turned herself around, "You don't tell me _**anything**_ Sora! I'm always left in the _**dark**_." Her voice was already getting torn, "I _**try**_ to hold a bit of that light inside...but...it's slowly fading each time I look at you...each time I look at..." She couldn't say it; she couldn't say Roxas.

This was now turning into an argument, and Sora snapped, "I'm trying to protect _**us**_! I'm trying to protect our _**relationship**_! I'm trying to protect _**you**_!" He heaved heavily, "I have my reasons, Namine! I want you to understand that! Why can't you just see _**that**_?" He realized the tone of his voice, stepping back in alarm as he saw her frightened form, "I..." He didn't know what else to say, for whatever way he tried to convince her, was only going to prove futile.

He soon saw a pleasant smile on her face, her tears falling beautifully across her cheeks as they glistened from the moon above, "I...love you..." She suddenly confessed without any fear or uncertainty.

Sora was left stunned for a moment, the tears that he was trying to hold back for so long, finally falling freely from his face. They cascaded down his cheeks, stinging his flesh as he breathed deeply, "You...what?"

"I love you...Sora...more than you can ever know." She lightly convulsed from her sobs, "I just want you to know that..."

"Namine...I...I..." He cringed from his failure, _'Dammit! Just say it!'_

She smiled from his attempt, feeling a bit relieved, "It's okay...I don't want you to feel force to say it..." She numbly began to walk off towards the entrance, finding no other words to say, as she felt drained and tired. She clutched onto the frame of the door, turning towards the wounded brunette.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say goodbye, and she didn't want to ask him to drop her off home; that would be cruel. So, she said the only reasonable thing she could say, something that would bring them both hope.

"I'll be waiting..."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine didn't know what time it was when she made it home, after only relying on Selphie to drop her off. She had remained aloof the entire time inside the car, hoping not to strike the hyperactive brunette's interest to talk about Sora; God knows where he might be right now.

She stumbled into the apartment, instantly dropping to the floor as she whimpered nosily to herself. She knew it was late, and that Roxas was probably asleep, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She was hurt; she was broken. She slowly slipped her shoes off, throwing them to the side as her make-up started to run from her face. The collision of the shoes hitting the floor caused the light to the hallway to turn on. She didn't pay know mind to it though, already knowing who it was.

She heard the light pads to his feet, anxiously making his way over to her, "Namine!" He noticed the sound of her sobs, "What's wrong?" He scouted the area around them, as he couldn't find his brother anywhere, "Where's...Sora?"

That's when she burst into uncontrollable wails, crying out as she fell forward. Roxas quickly got down on his knees, catching the girl into a tight hug as he tried to sooth her cries. She clung onto him, using his shoulder as she bawled, her eyes setting on fire. The blond male could feel the moist of her tears on him, finding no way to stop them as she continued to weep against him. He felt her shoulders tremble and shake, praying for someway for them to stop as it caused him to split apart inside. He held onto her tighter, squeezing her body to him as he tried to make sense of her tears. He noticed how she collapsed when he mentioned Sora's name, which caused him to believe that something had happened between them.

"Oh...Namine..." He rubbed his head against hers, kissing her cheek in hopes to calm her.

She soon discovered a revelation as she held Roxas closer to her, _'I know now...I could finally see it...'_ She opened her eyes slightly, her vision becoming blurry, _'I'm in love with Roxas...' _She began to cry harder from the truth, _'I tried so hard to deny it...but I do...'_ She whimpered lightly, _'...I'm in love with two people...' _She didn't know what to do, as she could only cry, finding comfort in Roxas's arms for the rest of the night.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora was drunk by the time he made it to the beach, staggering his way across the shore. He finally fell over to the ground, his face hitting head first into the grainy soil of sand. He began to shake as he cried into the earth, holding a bottle of scotch tightly in his left hand. But, while one hand held onto the poisonous liquor, the other had a firm grip around a small velvet box.

He quickly lifted himself off the ground, taking a long swig of his Irish scotch before staring at the small box longingly. He threw the now empty bottle to the side, holding the case delicately between his hands. He opened the lid, discovering the treasure inside as the diamond glistened heavenly from the stars' reflection. He gave a choked sob, wilting to the floor as he embraced the jewel container close to him.

He gave a soft whine, "Namine..." He was lost, and troubled, all the pressure to his life falling into place.

He didn't know how long he had laid there, but it was already close after midnight. All he could hear was the blistering howls of the wind as waves crashed along the shoreline. He felt his phone begin to vibrate, hiding underneath the security of his coat. He winced from the movement, slowly lifting the phone up to his face as the screen lit up. He scowled at it for a moment before throwing it across the deserted beach.

He soon snuggled himself into the ground, clutching the wedding ring close to him as he ignored his cellphone. It wasn't long until Sora had fallen asleep, his cheeks wet from tears.

After fifteen missed calls, a text message came, containing only one note.

_"Time's up..."_

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "New record~! This is by far my longest chapter yet for The Diary of Namine XD; well, it became longer because of the lyrics though :P. I really had fun writing this chapter though; I had to keep listening to sad songs in order to bring the mood XD. Oh! By the way, don't think just because Sora and Namine broke up that the story is going to be Roxas and Namine all the way through; I still have tricks up my sleeves, so we're still in the love triangle zone! After all, Namine did admit she loved _**both**_ of them. Anyway, thanks for all the loving reviews and support everyone! I really appreciate them, since I didn't expect people to like this fic so much. I guess next chapter shall be the wedding! So be prepared, for it's going to get crazy ;D. Here's Namine! :D"

Namine: "Hi everyone, Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**chibixbabe, Sara Crewe, Childanny, RawkstarVienna, Sovereign Beta, xHikarix3, ComicalxMysterious, Divine Wolfe, TehAverageWrites, Mooseluver8, Transitions End, Heart in the Twilight, MonkeyGirlxoxo, Rosekun25, DeathByHarmony, kawaiigurl93, Dragonflies87, Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever, riku23, SaphireWaves, SaphireRose15, Nami The Writer, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, DamnBlackHeart, kh-kichi13, sorel-chama, Caitlyn-4479, puppylover98162, xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl, Buizel Lover,**_ and a special thanks to _**Vivre-Rire-Amour**_ for being the 400th reviewer! We hope that's everyone! Your next gift is...a heartless plush?"

Roxas: "...Yeah...Namine shall be mine now!"

Sora: "...HELL no!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Until next time, everyone! Please leave reviews if you can to tell me what you thought of this chapter :)."


	21. Tension Rising

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "We're finally getting into the action part of this story! Enjoy! We'll be taking a _**deeper**_ look between Sora and Roxas's past from here on out."

Chapter 21 Tension Rising

'_I never thought my life would be this complicated.' _Namine safely mused to herself, the sun beaming overhead as if mocking her.

It was finally the day, the day of Olette and Hayner's wedding. The event that the couple had planned for so long was taking place in the holy cathedral of Hollow Bastion. There were red and white carnations across the handlebars of the church's steps, all carefully nurtured and designed by the wedding planner. Everyone was dressed accordingly for the holy matrimony; all waiting inside as the bride and groom prepared themselves to be wed.

Namine couldn't be any happier for them, though her expression didn't show much proof of it. It had already been a few weeks since her break-up with Sora; and she'll be the first to admit, it wasn't an easy few weeks. Ever since she ended her relationship with the brunette, she and Sora took great care in avoiding each other. She had even reduced in taking extra number of hours inside her art studio in Alantica, refusing to have any confrontation with him; she thought it was for the best. It would seem like he had so much on his mind, that if he dared to look at her, he would burst. In the meantime though, she was left crying in Roxas's arms almost every night, seeking comfort during the ordeal.

'_Roxas...'_ She couldn't help but to rub her temples as his name appeared in her mind. She bent her head forward, blocking the sun from her eyes, _'Even though he's been nothing but kind to me during these pass few months and weeks...I can't help but to feel frustrated by him!' _She began to rave inside her mind, _'How could this have happened to me? When did everything decided to be so difficult!' _She tried to resist the tears that began to fill behind her eyes, lifting her head up as she tried to settle her breathing, _'I just can't be in love with two people...I just can't!' _

She took in a heave of air before breathing it out, "I can't be thinking about this now...these feelings shouldn't mean nothing to me." She tried to reassure herself with a weak voice, "Besides...it's not like Roxas is in love with me." She felt hurt by her words, "So...there's nothing to really worry about...right?" She tightly wrapped her arms around herself, doing her best to block out the pain that threatened to consume her heart.

"Namine...?" She gasped as she froze, recognizing the voice right away.

She promptly turned herself around, "Roxas!" She could already feel her heart beginning to beat fast as she flushed. She mentally scolded the organ, _'Stop it! You're only allowed to beat this fast for Sora! Not his brother who you recently discovered you have feelings for!'_

Roxas gave her an apologetic look, "Um, sorry...did I scare you?" He scratched the back of his head, a nasty habit he seemed to have when he was around her. His face started to flare up, becoming stunned by her beauty. She was wearing the custom made yellow dress Olette had specifically ordered for her and the other bridesmaids to wear. The gown gripped every angle of her body, augmenting her curves in the most sexual way as possible. The dress was strapless, containing folds around the hem as they split into waves. Her breasts were cupped nicely, hiding behind the furrowed designed top, as it hugged around her chest and torso. She couldn't be anymore perfect as she was at that moment, the highlights to her hair becoming almost platinum from the sun's rays.

He soon snapped out of his trance as she answered, "No, you just startled me." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she forced a smile, "Is there something that you needed?"

He gave a light sigh, almost forgetting the reason why he was looking for her, "It's Olette; she wanted to speak with you before the wedding starts."

She nodded, pulling a few strands of her hair behind her ear, "Right...I would think she would be freaking out by now." She hummed gently, _'Though I'm the one who's really freaking out.'_

"You are her maid of honor." He concluded softly, "She just needs her best friend to tell her she's doing the right thing in marrying Hayner."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to see her." She replied with an honest face of reassurance.

"Well..." He gave a bashful smile, "I guess, I should go..."

She gave a small nod, "Yeah...me too." She didn't think of her next words before speaking, "You really do look handsome...Roxas." She blushed furiously from her blunt statement, feeling embarrassed. He had a nice tucked tuxedo, matching the grooms' wardrobe as he wore a vanilla colored vest from underneath his black coat. He also sported a silk red lash around his shirt, matching perfectly with the rose that was attached to his coat's collar.

He gave her tender smile from the compliment, "Thanks. You look lovely yourself." And she did.

He soon began to walk up the steps to the church's entrance, heading back inside as he still needed to attend to his own duties as best man. A frown appeared on Namine's face as he disappeared, becoming anxious to feel his presence again. She shook the feeling away though, rushing up the stairs as her heels clapped loudly against the concrete. But as soon as she entered inside the sacred church, a shadow from outside had quickly followed behind her.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas walked down the corridors of Hollow Bastion until he found what he was looking for, his brother. Sora had a pitiful posture as he sat on one of the benches inside the dome of the church; the wedding shouldn't take place until another two hours, so the seats were pretty much empty for now. The blond walked towards his brother with slight caution, seeing as he was preparing the right words to say to him. He slowly got beside him, taking the empty space next to him. Roxas was ordered to gather up all the men Hayner had chosen to be his grooms, wanting to prepare a toast before he became a married man.

"Hey..." Roxas was shocked that it was his brother who had spoken first.

"Hey..." He responded in the same manner of tone, becoming curious of where this conversation was going. That last time the two of them had spoken this private was at the hospital when Sol was born.

Roxas waited as he allowed his brother to speak first, feeling anxious as he saw how tense he was. Sora's right leg began to twitch, shaking rapidly, "I...I...I'm really screwed up, Roxas..." The younger Hikari remained quiet, as he gave his brother an intense look, "I've lost the girl I've grown to care for...for my own stupid mistakes..." Roxas soon took notice of the small box inside his brother's hands, "She isn't like Kairi...Roxas...she's _**far**_ from that...and you know it!"

Roxas could hear the tenor of his brother's voice echo a little inside the auditorium, traces of their last argument coming back to him, "I know...and I'm sorry..." He simply apologized with a low tone of guilt, _'I'm also sorry that I'm in love with her...' _He didn't dare add that to his words though.

The younger musician gazed up at the altar ahead, becoming memorized by the display of flowers and decorations as the wedding planner named Aerith assembled them together. His gaze soon traveled across the large pillars inside the room, feeling powerless and weak as they towered over him and his brother.

He looked back at Sora, holding only one question in his head, "Do you love her?" Sora's leg wouldn't stop shaking; it was starting to bother him.

The older Hikari flinched, bringing his head down between his knees, "I...I do..."

"Then why can't you tell her?" Roxas asked fixedly. _'You're stronger than me Sora, so why? Why can't you say it?' _

Sora nudged his head to the side in order to catch a glimpse at Roxas's face, "I...I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what, Exactly?"

Sora finally decided to sit back, letting out a fatigue sigh of exhaustion, "It's too difficult to explain...you wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand, Sora!" Roxas was now losing his patience, "I'm your brother! Stop shutting me out!" He heard his voice ricochet around the walls, doing his best to calm down. He sounded desperate, becoming hurt as memories of long ago came flooding back to him.

Sora took a lazy gaze over at his brother, revealing the shadows that were under his eyes, "It's my fault for everything, isn't it Roxas?" The blond was left confused as the brunette continued, "I'm the one who caused you to become so distant...ever since Ventus was murdered."

"Please..." Roxas begged soundlessly, "Don't bring that up now..."

Sora gave a low and empty chuckle, "It wasn't until Namine appeared that you began to open up again..." The younger Hikari couldn't help but to feel edgy, looking the other way in order to avoid Sora's eyes.

He began to panic, _'Does Sora know? No...he couldn't.'_

Before long, Sora gave a low sigh, "Then again, she's the type to get to anyone, isn't she?" He soon gave a hollow laugh, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were in love with her as well; but that would be crazy, right?"

"Right...crazy." Roxas murmured lowly in agreement, "Besides, she's not my type." He then concluded softly, "Plus, I have a girlfriend."

'_Yeah Roxas, go with that excuse.' _His conscious argued.

Sora nodded, lifting his hand as if he was going to pat Roxas's back before retreating it back to his side. He leaned forward from his position, "Roxas..."

The blond looked at his brother, sensing a new tone in his voice, "What is it?"

"If...if I didn't said those things to you seventeen years ago...do you think...you would be the same Roxas as you are now?" He clenched his hands together, almost fearing the answer.

The lyrics writer turned away as he got up from his seat, _'Why is he bringing that up now?'_ His heart tightened, the memory still fresh in his head, "I...I don't know..."

"Do you hate me for that?" The brunette suddenly asked with a hoarse sob.

Roxas was a bit taken back by the sound of his brother's voice, his expression becoming solemn, _'Shouldn't that question be the other way around?'_ He shook his head, "I love you, Sora; and despite our past, I always did my best to do what was right for you..."

Sora remained silent, finding no other words to say as his shoulders began to tremble. Roxas decided to speak, "I'm going back to Hayner and the guys. Are you going to come or not?" He secretly wanted to know what was causing the brunette to act so strange; it was so unlike him, even if him and Namine did just break-up.

The older Hikari shook his head in dismay, "No, just go on without me. I need time to think." Roxas was a little hesitant at first, but only nodded as he walked across the side towards Hayner's room. He secretly wanted to know what was causing the brunette to act so strange; it was so unlike him, even if him and Namine did just break-up.

When Sora was sure that Roxas was out of range to see him, he pulled out his cellphone, checking for any calls or messages he may have missed. He cussed lowly to himself when he discovered that he didn't. He had tried numerous times to call and message back the person who had sent him the ominous text a few weeks back. It was all proving futile though as he refused to respond; Sora could only assume the worse, as he felt helpless to stop what was coming.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine walked across the narrow hall, finding the bride's room. She paused at the door as she knocked, "Olette?" She waited for a response, becoming stunned for a moment, as Kairi was the one who opened the door. She was almost wearing the same dress as Namine, only hers had straps and was a bit longer.

"Oh! Namine!" The redhead beamed at the girl, "You're just in time! Olette was about to go crazy!" She giggled softly as she decided to step out of the room, "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Okay?"

The artist nodded, "Sure, thanks." She stepped over to the side, allowing Kairi passage to leave. Once the technician was far down the hall, Namine stepped inside the room, closing the door securely behind her.

She was left amazed when she found her friend by the mirror, finding her wedding attire to be done and finalized. She was wearing the traditional white dress, having number of folds around it as they split evenly across the bottom. She had a nice clear and white ribbon at the end of her back, resting along the floor as it left a long trail behind her. Her top had sprinkles of glitter around it, containing no straps as it supported her feminine assets. It was a simple and wide dress, nothing too fancy.

She was struggling to put on her crown, becoming frustrated as she tried not to ruin her tresses. She had placed her hair inside a bun, leaving number of brown curls around her face and shoulders. Namine gave a genuine smile as she walked towards her friend, "You need help with that?"

Olette gasped and turned around, as she was unaware of her friend's presence, "Namine!" She took a glance up at her head, before sighing, "Please do..." She requested somberly.

The blonde went over and grabbed the tiara, asking Olette to sit as she tried to fix the nuptial headdress. The brunette sat silently, feeling the quirks of Namine's hands as she gently pried with her hair. She chose to speak after awhile of silence, "Namine, do you think I'm doing the right thing in marrying Hayner?"

As if expecting the question, Namine answered with a smile, "Yes, Olette." She looked over and inspected the circlet on her friend's head, making sure it was proportional.

Olette swiftly turned herself around, "Really? I'm mean...we're not moving too fast...are we?" Her voice squeaked.

Namine shook her head, deciding to sit next to the flustered bride, "No, Olette." She looked over at her friend's anxious green eyes, "You and Hayner are meant for each other. You guys have been dating for years! And even though you guys had your arguments and misunderstandings, you still managed to make it work. You still continue to prove that you love each other each day; and after this day is over, probably even forever." She gave her friend a reassuring grin, hoping her words were comforting enough.

Olette whimpered softly, tears appearing at the brim of her eyes, "Oh...Namine..." She quickly wiped the dews from falling down her face, "I'm so sorry..." She brought her hands over on the islander's, "Here I am, crying over my own problems in marrying the man who I love more than anything...when you and Sora had just broken up." She bowed her head in disgrace, "I'm being so stupid...I should've thought of your feelings before my own..."

Namine was provoked to cry herself, but she rejected the tears from falling, "Olette, my relationship with Sora is not important right now. You're the one who's getting married, not me."

"I know, but...I really thought you two could've _**been**_ something!" She exclaimed with a wretched sob, sniffling harshly through her nose.

Namine was left mute as she tried not to expose her emotions from rising; she really didn't want to be reminded about her relationship with Sora, more or less than her newfound feelings for Roxas. She released an unsteady sigh, "Olette...my bond with Sora...is difficult to explain right now. It's not like we don't care or love each other...it's just...complicated." She reasoned softly to her friend, even though deep down inside she was hurting.

Before she could react, Olette embraced Namine tightly to her, patting her blonde mane tenderly, "I just wish for you to be happy."

The girl nodded delicately against the brunette's shoulder, "I know...and I will be...if you could stop crying and marry that man who's waiting for you at that altar."

Olette gave an uneven nod, obeying her best friend's wishes, "Okay..."

"Now..." Namine started, "Why don't you fix up your make-up a bit while I go to the bathroom." She looked over at the clock that was inside the room, "It won't be long now until you become Mrs. Rivera, after all. So you have to look your best for Mr. Rivera." She gave a friendly wink, nudging her head to the side with a pleasant smirk on her face.

Olette agreed as she got up from her seat, walking over to her set of make-up as she started applying some on her face. Namine stood up from her seat as well, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay!" The brunette chirped excitedly, "I'll wait for you here."

Namine nodded before heading out the door, leaving her friend to get ready. She quickly walked down the empty hall as she discovered the first bathroom she could find. As soon as she entered the small restroom, she let out a distressed sigh of relief. She didn't bother locking the door as she headed over to one of the mirrors, taking a glance at her reflection. She gasped from the sight she saw, finding she looked horrible, seeing as she had started crying immediately after leaving Olette's room. She quickly reached over to the side to get some napkins, wiping the smudged eyeliner from underneath her eyes, or at least, attempting to.

She couldn't contain her emotions any longer though, dropping the napkin to the ground as she grabbed hold of the sink. She tried to gain back her breathing, sobbing painfully as her talk with Olette only served more stress to her feelings for Sora and Roxas. While she grieved silently by the sink, she became distracted over the individual that entered inside the bathroom with her. She slowly began to look up, and before she could make sense of the shadow behind her, the person's strong hands had already trapped her.

She let out scream, only to get it ensnared by the hooded figure's hand. She kicked and struggled from the man's hold, letting out a yelp as he pressed his body against hers, keeping her from moving. She had tears spilling forth from her eyes, becoming confused and frightened over the situation.

She managed to press her heel onto his foot though, earning a shout from him, "Gah! You bitch!" She mentally congratulated herself.

He cussed as he threw her against the wall, his right hand pinned to her mouth. He could feel the moisture to her tears as they dripped down onto his hand. Namine scrutinized the male in front of her, realizing he was wearing a mask to conceal his face. She didn't dare to move, as he pulled out a handgun from his back pocket. She let out a sniveling whine as he pressed the pistol against her hip; she couldn't help but to shed more tears, fearing for her life.

"I really wished I didn't have to do this, especially inside a church, but...when things don't go your way, you're forced to take action." His voice sounded similar to Sora's, only rougher; she had a sickening feeling like she heard it before. He decided to take the gun away from her body, "It would be a shame to hurt such a delicate flower such as yourself, but, in order for this to work, I need you as hostage."

'_What is he talking about? Who is he? Why does his voice sound so familiar?' _Her mind frantically asked, hoping he would give her an answer without her asking.

He seemed to sense her turmoil, "I'm guessing you're trying to figure out who I am? And how it seems like we've met before; aren't you?" She could literally hear the smirk in his voice. She began to fidget, becoming uncomfortable as he played with the pistol like some toy, "I'm sure you remembered that faithful afternoon in Alantica. If I recall, we bumped right into each other before Xehanort decided to show up and interrupt."

Her eyes went wide as she finally remembered, _'It's him! It's that man who was with Mr. Xehanort! But...why? How are they related to each other?'_

"I could literally hear the gears inside your mind turning!" He laughed aloud with amusement, "Don't worry, sweetheart. You can thank your two roommates and grandfather for this."

'_What? My grandfather!'_ She became alarmed as she was left confused even more, _'And just what do Sora and Roxas have anything to do with this?'_

The masked man looked up towards the ceiling, "I say it wouldn't be long now until they try to come and find you. So, afraid to say, our talk will have to end here. You'll be coming with me now." He put his handgun away as he took out a couple of cloths from his front pocket.

Namine began to struggle again, thrashing her arms around as she tried to resist him. He growled dangerously, slamming her back once more against the wall so that he could have a better control over her. She winced from the impact, feeling the first cloth wrap around her mouth before the other around her eyes. He folded and tightened them into knots behind her head, grabbing hold of her arms as he pulled them back. Namine screamed into the fabric, her cries becoming muffled.

She wept softly as her kidnapper shoved her forward, "Now, now." He soothed seductively across her neck, causing her to shudder in disgust, "No more crying, the fun's just getting started."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Tifa was the first to arrive at Olette's room before Selphie followed inside right afterwards. The older woman spoke as she wore a slick black dress, "Olette? Everyone has already sat down. Your bridesmaids are all prepared to walk down the aisle, all except Namine. What's taking so long?"

"Wait, Namine wasn't with them?" Olette asked, getting worried, "She said she was going to come back here, but considering the time, I thought she may have decided to meet with them." She spoke with a disquieting tone.

"We thought she might have been with you? Do you know where she went?" Selphie asked curiously.

"She said she was going to use the bathroom, but that was like...almost an hour ago." The bride replied nervously.

"Okay, let's not panic." Tifa suggested calmly, "We'll just go and find her in one of the bathrooms. If she's not there, then we'll look somewhere else."

"I'm coming with you!" Olette stated strongly, picking up her dress as she walked towards them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Selphie questioned lightly, "What if Hayner sees you?"

"Finding Namine is more important to me than some superstition of bad luck." She walked between the two women, taking lead as she went for the first restroom she could find.

All three of them entered inside the first lavatory, finding no one there. They searched all over the place, making sure to inspect each bathroom. They couldn't find Namine anywhere, which only caused Olette to start panicking.

"Where could she be? She wouldn't be anywhere else!" The brunette exclaimed restlessly, feeling a dread inside her heart, "Not at this time! She wouldn't just disappear!"

Tifa took the hysterical girl's shoulders, "Olette, you need to calm down! I'm sure she's somewhere."

"Yeah, but where?" Selphie inputted gently, her eyes beginning to flood with fear.

Tifa looked back and forth between the two brunettes, before forming an idea, "Why don't the two of you keep looking around, okay? I'll tell Hayner and the guys." The two younger women nodded, already taking off to look around some more.

The bar hostess sighed quietly before taking off towards the other direction, her feet charging as her steps knocked hard against the rugged floor. She made it to the entrance of the lobby, looking towards the altar as she spotted the groom. She quickly sped her way down the lane, receiving many odd looks from the guests. The priest Yen Sid looked like he was about to scold her for her presence, but restrained himself from doing so.

Hayner looked at Tifa strangely as she stepped towards him, "Tifa? What's wrong? Is Olette alright?" A thought soon came to him, "Oh no, please don't tell me she ran off."

"No, she's fine." The woman reassured softly, hearing everyone begin to whisper behind her, "We do have problems though; it seems like we can't find Namine anywhere."

"_**What!**_" Both Hikari twins exclaimed with distress.

Roxas tried to speak calmly, but his voice wavered, "What do you mean Namine's missing?"

Tifa began to explain, "She said something about using the bathroom after talking with Olette, but that was like an hour ago. We checked every restroom around this place, but we can't find her."

"Well, she has to be somewhere! She couldn't have just vanished!" Roxas explicated lowly.

The barmaid responded, "That's what Olette said...I just don't know." She gave a downcast look of hopelessness.

Sora was rendered speechless, his thoughts diminishing to process what was happening. His bottom lip began to tremble, _'Namine...Namine...Namine!'_

Just before Sora could continue his mental chant, his phone went off inside his pocket. Roxas heard the cellphone, turning to his brother as he wondered who could be calling him at this time. Sora didn't have any second thoughts, retrieving the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, becoming immobile as he discovered whom the caller was.

He gulped as he bit down on his bottom lip, flipping the phone open as he spoke, "Hel—hello?" His lungs thrashed irregularly, causing him to hyperventilate.

"So—Sor—Sora?" It was Namine's voice, breaking between sobs.

'_No!'_ The brunette's conscious shouted.

It wasn't long until a dark voice replaced the artist's tarnished and gentle one, "Hello, Sora. I think I remembered telling you how time was up."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Another cliffhanger! I'm on a roll with these lately. Anyway, I was expecting to continue this chapter a bit further, but I decided to stop it here until the next chapter. But yeah, if you guys haven't figured out who the masked person is yet...then I failed to drop hints XD. Oh! And I would like to say, as I always take time to say, thank you _**SO**_ much for the reviews and support. I'm really glad a lot of people are enjoying this story and have continued to read it until the end. You guys truly are the best, so thank you. Namine's next for the report :)."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**RawkstarVienna, Sara Crewe, Childanny, kawaiigurl93, chibixbabe, Sovereign Beta, DamnBlackHeart, Dragonflies87, Hearts in the Twilight, Caitlyn-4479, Mooseluver8, TehAverageWrites, ComicalxMysterious, Nami the Writer, Spellbound/Soragirl4ever, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, SaphireWaves, Lilth Vaan, DeathByHarmony, kh-kichi13, xHikarix3, Kpop, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, ilnd1anime4luvr, xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl, Divine Wolfe, Wings of Fidelity, Rosekun25, LuminaeHikari, Brightest Darkest Heart, SaphireRose15, HeartlessBuggy, jenyflo5483**_. We hope that to be everyone, thank you all again for all the reviews and support. _**Nami the Writer**_ was sweet enough to donate more plushies as your gifts! :D"

Sora: "Namine! Come back to me!"

Roxas: "Namine, come to my arms!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Until next time everyone! Please leave reviews if you can on what you thought about this chapter; and what might be waiting ahead ;)."


	22. Dance to the Death

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I think some of you might kill me by the time you finish reading this chapter. Also, if you don't know how Vanitas looks like yet, then expect some spoilers in this chapter.

Chapter 22 Dance to the Death

Sora almost nearly dropped the phone when he heard the menacing voice, claiming it to be from his older brother, Vanitas. His voice became inaudible as he tried to speak, "Yo—you..."

"It's clear to tell that you're speechless." The dark voice chuckled lowly through the other line, "If you haven't noticed, I have your girlfriend..." Sora heard Namine yelp in fright as her voice was swallowed by tears, "I didn't know she was so soft, Sora. You must have had loads of fun with her, huh? Maybe I should play with her for a bit?"

Sora clutched the phone tightly, breaking the shell in several places, "You...sick—!" He growled viciously, his eyes burning with rage as he grinded his teeth together.

"Here's the deal." Vanitas spoke casually, "I'll give the girl back; _**after**_ you bring that old man Ansem here to this church."

"Ansem!" Sora exclaimed with confusion, "Why the _**hell **_do you need him for? I thought this was about me and..." He took a nervous glance over at Roxas, who could only stare at him with suspicion.

"Sora, who is that?" The blond asked anxiously, clearly not in the mood for secrets.

"Um..." Sora couldn't find any words to reply.

Vanitas hummed with amusement, "Seems like you're at the end of your rope, Sora. Better do what I say soon." He chuckled sinisterly, "Or else I can't make any promises on what could happen next." He soon hung up, leaving no further warnings.

"Hello...? Hello!" The brunette realized the call had ended.

Sora's eyes went wide as he found himself to be in a dilemma, causing him to go pale as all color to his face was drained. It felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest at any moment, his hands shaking as he stared off with a flustered look.

It wasn't long until Roxas's voice snapped him out of his stupor, "Sora! Who the hell was that? Just what's going on?" He grumbled angrily, obviously upset over Namine's disappearance.

"I...I..." He felt everyone's lingering stare. He looked at each and every one of them, taking a solid gulp, "I know... who has Namine..."

Everyone that was near to hear him became shocked with surprise; though Roxas gave him a dangerous glare, "What do you mean, you know? How the hell does this person have your number?" Questions were frantically running through his head, making him unstable as he gripped his brother's collar, "Tell me, Sora! How do you know?"

"_**Enough!**_" Aqua's voice boomed as she got up from her seat, holding Sol close to her, "There's no sense to argue about this _**now**_! Namine's in _**danger!**_ That's _**more**_ important!"

Roxas and Sora looked at the woman with astonishment, bowing their heads away from each other in disappointment. It was at that moment that Sora noticed how tight his brother's grip was, his hands becoming unsteady as they shook from his hold. He gazed up at the blond, focusing on his behavior, "Roxas...?"

The younger twin froze, whispering weakly, "We need to get Namine back, Sora...so please, what does this guy want...? So we can get her back..." Sora could sense the tears he was trying to hold back.

The older Hikari closed his eyes as he answered, "He wants..." He paused, his forehead wrinkling as he tried to think, "He wants...Namine's grandfather..."

"Ansem?" Terra asked with confusion, clutching his daughter and wife close to him.

"Why would this guy want Ansem?" Hayner asked curiously, having a stern expression on his face.

"I don't know..." Sora cast his head down, doing his best to figure out the answer himself.

Before long, Olette and Selphie appeared, rushing forward as they requested some news on Namine's whereabouts.

"Did you find her?" The bride asked breathlessly, becoming unnerved by the uncomfortable silence she had entered.

Hayner quickly went to his fiancé's side, trying his best to soothe her before she got frantic. Olette wouldn't have it though; she pushed him to the side, almost yelling as she demanded, "_**What's going on?**_" She shifted her eyes between Sora and Roxas, having an intuition that one of them knew about Namine.

"Olette, honey, you need to calm down..." Hayner circled his arms around her, hoping to settle her nerves, "We're going to figure this out."

"No!" She pushed him roughly, "Where's Namine?" She pointed her question at Sora.

"Tell her, Sora." Everyone looked over at Xion as she stared at the boy with deep concentration.

He gave Olette an uncertain look of guilt, "Someone...has taken Namine..."

The female brunette gazed at him with bafflement, "Wh—what? What do you mean by that?"

He kept silent, so Roxas spoke for him, "He means someone that he _**knows**_ has kidnapped Namine." Sora's body sagged from the austere manner his brother had used.

Olette cupped a hand to her mouth as tears spilled freely from her face, "No." She collapsed to the ground, causing Hayner and Selphie to kneel forward to comfort her. Her shoulders quivered as she tried to control her breathing, crouching forward, as she suddenly felt sick with fear, "Namine...this can't be happening..."

"This is crazy!" Riku exclaimed all of a sudden, "Why don't we just call the police?"

Sora actually panicked from the suggestion, "No! He has _**Namine**_, Riku! He won't hesitate to kill her if we do that!"

"Then let's just do what he says." Kairi reasoned softly, holding onto Riku tightly for security, "If he's so dangerous, we should just give him what he wants!" Her lips began to quake, as she spoke softly with dread, "We don't even know what he could be doing to Namine at this moment..."

Roxas tightly clenched his hands into fists, his body shaking from the thought as his imagination ran wild. He gave a fierce look over at Sora, "Well, are we going to do what he says, or not?"

Sora's eyes shifted as he spoke, "Of course, it's Namine after all..." His eyes began to sting as he tried to hold back the tears he didn't deserve to shed, "I...we need to save her." He concluded firmly.

Olette gave a choked sob, "I...I have his...number...if you need it..."

"Good." Roxas stated calmly, "Because...after this...when this is over..." He looked up at Sora with an unwavering scowl, tears visibly showing in his eyes, "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

The brunette froze for a moment before nodding in agreement, even though he seemed reluctant to do so, "I know..." He soon walked over to Olette as she exchanged Ansem's number to him. She gave him a perplexed and wounded look, almost wanting to believe that he could fix everything and bring her best friend back. He could only hope that the old man wasn't so stubborn enough to pick up.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Vanitas looked down at his cellphone as he ended the call, "Well, that takes care of that." He soon heard whimpers beside him, taking his attention on the blonde artist as she sat tied up on a chair. They were inside some abandoned storage room inside the Hollow Bastion church, isolating them from being found. There was some light that peeked out from behind them, breaking through the multicolored windows. Namine could see the puff of dust that accumulated the air, shimmering slowly inside the room as she wondered about her fate.

Vanitas gave a low drone of delight, "Now all we have to do is wait and see if your lover boy will pull through." He slowly made his way over to her, causing Namine to react as she tried to shift through her binds. She could only shed more tears as she found herself to be stuck, closing her eyes shut as she prepared for the worse.

"Hey now, don't do that. You'll hurt my feelings." The masked criminal spoke sarcastically. He soon was close enough to grab the underside of her face, pinching her cheeks as he forced her to look at him.

Out of pure rage and frustration, Namine did her best to speak through the cloth that was attached around her mouth, "Whomth arfe yoo!"

He grinned behind his disguise, pulling the strap down from her lips, "What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said..." She grumbled as she try to recollect her breathing, "Who...are you?" She scoffed fumingly, doing her best to put on a brave face, even though she was petrified inside.

Vanitas couldn't help but to admire her ashen beauty and courageous curiosity. He squatted down to her eye level, seizing the chair with his hands, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He offered teasingly, "I'm guessing Sora hasn't told you guys anything? Some boyfriend and brother he is, huh?" She looked away from him, his words only cutting deeper towards inner turmoil with the brunette.

"What? No backhand comment? How disappointing." He appeased softly, studying the frown on her face, "Judging by your expression; I say you two got into some sort of fight, am I right?"

Namine gasped as she snapped horrifyingly with denial, "_**Shut up!**_ You don't know anything!"

"Oh~, but I do." He established wickedly, "More than you can ever know." He soon began to pace himself around her, "You know, _**Namine**_..." He paused after emphasizing her name, "I know the Hikari brothers more than you think." He stopped walking from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Especially Sora..." He then shrugged nonchalantly, "Including Roxas, if he remembers me...from seventeen years ago."

'_Seventeen years ago?'_ Namine asked with speculation, gasping as she calculated the date, "The year Ventus was murdered!" She realized with a dramatic shout.

"That's right!" He said with enthusiasm, feeling proud that she figured it out so quickly.

It didn't take long until Namine heard an unclasping sound of plastic, becoming restless, as she was left oblivious towards the source. Her kidnapper soon walked over in front of her, showing his back, as he remained mysterious. Namine noticed the mask in his hands, becoming mindful that his face was exposed to see. She soon lost her breath though as he slowly turned himself around, finding his features to be the exact same as Sora's; despite a few color variations.

"You..." She couldn't find the words to speak, finding her voice to be paralyzed.

"Yes..." He gave a malevolent smirk, his yellow orbs glimmering from the sunlight, "I'm the man who killed Ventus."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Ansem was appointed for a conference meeting at the university of Balamb in New Twilight, having donated a fair amount of money to commence the school's opening. He was going to meet with the headmaster there with his assistant Vexen. Believe it or not, he had actually received an invitation to his granddaughter's best friend's wedding, but decided not to attend, as it fit little interest to him.

Vexen spoke as they neared the office where the meeting was suppose to be taking place, "It's an honor to be accompanying you, Mr. Yoshida."

Ansem nodded with approval, "Yes, I wouldn't think of any other person who would be suitable enough to join me during this time." Before he could walk any further though, his phone began to go off.

"How insolent." The subordinate sneered with displeasure, "Who would dare call at such a moment?"

Ansem gave him a scolding glare though, silencing the male as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. He discovered the number to be unknown, having no recognition towards it whatsoever. He took thought in answering it, deciding it was probably for the best to ignore it.

He slipped the phone back into his pocket as he spoke, "It's probably nobody important, let's continue on." Vexen agreed as they ensued their stroll down the marble made hall.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora cussed under his breath, "He's not picking up!"

"Then call him again!" Roxas demanded furiously.

The older Hikari nodded as he dialed the number once more. They all waited, hoping that someone would answer, unfortunately, nobody did. This frustrated Sora as he tried calling again and again.

"He has to pick up!" Olette exclaimed desperately, "Just what would happen to Namine if we don't get him to come here?" The Hikari brothers didn't even want to think about that conclusion, sweat breaking off their skin as they started to get nervous.

"Just a couple of more times!" Sora encouraged softly, punching in the numbers frantically as tears started to overflow, "He just _**has**_ to pick up!"

Roxas gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut, refusing to show his weakness, _'He has to! He has to! He...just has to!'_ He hushed down the whimper that wanted to escape, _'Namine...'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"You...is was you...?" Namine asked in shock, wheezing heavily as her body shook with disbelief.

Vanitas examined her expression before nodding without any source of guilt, "That's right~. Boy, you catch on quick!" He stated lightheartedly, finding the situation to be quite entertaining.

"But...why?" She was left stumped.

"I have my reasons, along with others." He stated simply, giving her a bored look, "I'm surprised you haven't asked why I look like your boyfriend yet." He grinned evilly as he forced his face in front of hers, causing her to recoil. He spoke lowly with interest, "Would you like to know?" She could feel his hot breath caress over her cheeks, "Do you want to know the truth?" He rephrased himself, gazing down her body intensively.

She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling his lips trail mischievously over hers. She shoved her face away from his, flushing from the light contact, feeling mortified by the action. Vanitas gave a seductive grin, pushing his captive's legs apart so he can get in between her. Namine was now frightened as he put the rag around her mouth again, almost gagging her as he forcefully shoved it between her lips. She cried out as he ripped her dress, exposing the lower part of her body. She let out a yelp of pain as she felt something sharp cut through her thighs. She looked down, realizing it was a knife, perfectly slashing a line across her skin, as blood slowly began to seep out.

Vanitas marveled at the sight, taking the blade towards his lips before giving it a lick. He hummed from the metallic taste, wondering what he should cut next. Namine continued to weep, her body throbbing from the inflicted pain. He soon pointed the knife around her collarbone, trailing the blade across as it lightly broke through her sensitive skin. He chuckled amusingly from her cries, finding them to be music to his ears.

He spoke as he licked the freshly made cut, "Tell me, Namine; are you a virgin?" Her eyes closed shut, as she feared what he was implying.

"You see; I get bored very easily." He answered carefully, "So...if your grandfather doesn't show up soon..." He shifted his eyes on hers; shadowing his desires, "Well, you could say...that we'll be having a little bit of fun." Before she knew it, he began to cut another section across her thighs.

'_Roxas...Sora...please...' _Namine's mind called out longingly, _'Save me...' _The deranged male could only find pleasure in torturing her, cutting another part of her flesh as it bled freely.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Ansem and Vexen entered the conference room without a moment to spare, but as soon as they did, the older gentlemen's phone began to go off. Ansem was getting annoyed at this point, requesting some time outside the hall to answer it. The executives could only agree, having a few minutes left before they decided to start the meeting.

"Vexen, take my spot in case this call turns out to be important." Ansem stated profoundly.

The thin scientist nodded earnestly, "Of course, sir! It would be an honor!"

The orange-eyed male nodded as he stepped out into the quiet hallway, taking his phone out before answering it, "Hello? This is Ansem Yoshida speaking. This better be important, for I'm in the middle of—."

"_**Ansem!**_ This is Sora Hikari! I need you to listen to me _**carefully! **_You have to come to Hollow Bastion church in New Twilight right away!" The brunette shouted urgently through the phone, wasting no time to explain.

"Young man, do you know who you are talking to?" Ansem scolded angrily, recognizing the name of the cathedral, "Hollow Bastion? The location where that young lady's wedding was supposed to be taking place? Why on earth should I go there? I have more important affairs to deal with."

Sora had switched the receiver over to Roxas, who could only bark at the old man, "Listen here, bastard! Namine has been kidnapped! And if you have any ounce of feelings for your granddaughter in that black heart of yours, then you would be rushing over here right _**now!**_"

"_**Kidnapped?**_" The old man shouted appallingly, "What do you mean by this, boy?" He knew the voice belonged to the younger Hikari, recalling that night during Christmas Eve when he had tried to defend his grandchild's honor.

"It's _**exactly**_ what I mean!" Roxas growled impatiently, "_**Please!**_" He begged desperately, "The guy who took her for some reason wants _**you**_! I don't know why, but he does!" Ansem could hear the boy sniffle as his voice crumbled, "So...please...you have to come...or else..."

The old man seethed, feeling insulted, "Of course I would come; you fool." He then explained simply, "Who else would carry down the Yoshida's family name if I don't?" He knew he must have sounded cruel, finding his pride to always come first.

"Fine! Just hurry!" Roxas commanded hastily, feeling relieved by his words.

"I shall be there soon enough; make sure to call that ruffian who dared to challenge my family's name." Ansem requested gravely, not wanting to waste any more precious time when his only heir was in danger.

"I will! Just hurry up _**dammit!**_" Roxas insisted with an aggravated tone before hanging up.

"Humph..." Ansem scoffed from the younger twin's attitude, "Honestly, that boy should be grateful..." He looked over at the door to the conference room, making a bold decision, "So...it seems to have come to this..." He confirmed softly to himself, wondering what fate had in store for him as he took off towards his destination.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Vanitas lifted Namine's shredded gown, revealing her smooth and slender pale stomach. He gently inserted the knife upon her undamaged flesh, cutting through her abdomen as she wailed loudly in pain. Namine was already getting dizzy at this point, her vision fading from the lost of blood. Her body limped forward as she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, though she struggled to keep her consciousness awake.

Vanitas spoke with disappointment, "What? Over already?" He stopped though as soon as his phone rang. He grinned with satisfaction, "Seems like our fun may end here, sweetheart." She detested the endearment he picked for her, breathing heavily as she opened her eyes hopefully.

He flipped his phone open, accepting the call, "Hello? I better hear some good news." He looked over at Namine as he studied her damaged form, "Because I don't think the little lady here could make it out much longer."

"You bastard!" Sora growled fiercely, "Just what did you _**do**_ to her!"

Vanitas chuckled humorously, "Oh~, you'll find out soon enough." He placed his knife down, fiddling with the blade, "Did you manage to contact Ansem?" He asked with a bored manner.

"Yes...he should be here soon." The older Hikari confirmed carefully, "Now, just come _**forward**_ and bring Namine _**back**_!"

"Don't worry, we will." He stashed the small dagger inside his pocket, "How long will you think he'll get here?"

"_**I don't know!**_" Sora exclaimed crossly, "He'll _**just**_ be _**here!**_ Now just return Namine _**back **_to _**us!**_"

"Okay, okay, settle down there, little brother. You're starting to sound like a broken record." He stated jokingly.

'_Little brother?'_ Namine asked confusedly with a dazed look, _'Could they possible be related?'_

"She better not be hurt!" Sora warned evenly, disconnecting the call.

Vanitas couldn't help but to laugh from the threat though, gazing down at the angelic female as she sat weakly, "I guess it's time to go." He slowly slipped the cloth away from her mouth, "But just a little gift to remember me by...sweetheart." Namine had no time to defend herself as the felon had already claimed her lips with his own.

She cringed from the contact, doing her best to turn away, but he held fast to her chin, keeping her in place. Namine whined as she tried to bite down on his lips, but it only gave him easy access to slither his tongue inside her mouth. The poor artist wept in horror as he assaulted her with his kiss; she never felt so violated in her life. He nipped at her tongue, grinning wickedly as she let out an undesirable moan. The tainted and intimate moment ended soon as it had started, leaving Namine disgusted as he drew away from her.

He licked around his lips, savoring her taste, "Hmm, tasty. I could see why Sora had fun with you."

She glared up at him, refusing to cry any longer as she was now filled with rage, "_**Just what do you plan to do now?**_"She interrogated heatedly, suddenly feeling weak from the outburst.

"Don't worry about that." He went over and released her from the chair, grabbing hold of her arms so she wouldn't escape. He muttered lowly with excitement, "It's time to start the final act."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas kept looking over at his watch, "It's already been an hour! What could be taking that old man so long?"

He looked over at Olette, finding the bride's day to be ruined. She continued to mourn softly, crying into Hayner's chest as she prayed for Namine to be safe. All the other guests remained quiet, as they all felt helpless towards the situation. Axel and Larxene suggested a search party, but Sora declined the idea, seeing as it was too risky; all they could do was wait.

Xion walked up to Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get Namine back."

"Xion..." He replied gently, believing in her words, "I really hope so...I don't know how much more I can take..." He arched his head down, his eyes quivering as they became glossy with tears, "...If anything happens to her...I..." The dark-haired female grabbed hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The silence was broken though as an eerie voice hollered gleefully across the altar, "Hello, everyone! Glad you can join us for the _**final**_ act!" Everyone turned and spotted the masked criminal, along with the person accompanying him. Namine stumbled forward from his hold, trying her best to stand up as blood dripped down from her body.

The Hikari twins were left stunned from the sight of her tattered body, expressing their horror in dismay, "_**Namine!**_" Roxas clenched his fists tightly in fury, shouting agonizingly with tears in his eyes, "_**You bastard!**_" Sora was left frozen, crying soundlessly.

Olette cupped her hands to her mouth, crying softly from the cuts that were inflicted on her best friend. Hayner growled lowly as he glared at the man hatefully, doing his best to calm down. Everyone was left speechless, leaving them completely mute and immobile.

Vanitas grinned from underneath his mask, "Quite a tough crowd." He pulled Namine close to him, causing the girl to yelp in pain, "And here we did our best to look presentable for you all to enjoy; isn't that right, Namine?" He looked down at the girl, cackling softly as she didn't respond. He looked around, soon becoming dissatisfied, "But our main guest isn't here yet. I thought you told me Ansem would be here, Sora." He glowered at the brunette.

"_**He will be!**_" Roxas roared, "You..." His voice soon left him, feeling overwhelmed by the trickles of blood that was beginning to stain the marble floor.

"Roxas...Sora..." Namine whimpered gently, her body throbbing with absolute pain.

"_**Damn you!**_ _**Why are you doing this?**_" Olette's voice busted wildly with resentment, startling everyone around her. Hayner pulled her back behind him, knowing she was just asking for trouble.

"Why?" Vanitas asked almost as if questioning himself, "Well...to settle business of course."

Sora shouted as he finally had enough, "We gave you what you _**wanted!**_ Ansem is coming! So...why...?" He brought his head down for a moment before lifting it up in outrage, "_**Why did you have to hurt her?**_"

Vanitas answered simply, "Because...I was getting bored."

Roxas hissed from the answer, his eyes setting an ablaze as he found the man's act to be unforgivable. Xion glanced over at him, _'Roxas, don't show him your emotions!'_ She silently pleaded, hoping he wouldn't do anything rash.

It was too late; Vanitas saw through him like a book, "Roxas...you seem to be upset about all this. I wonder, why is that?" He trailed his hand over on Namine's porcelain face, "Does this girl mean something to you too?" Roxas decided not to answer that question, which only excited the tormentor's curiosity, "How _**very**_ interesting! So, I guess you don't mind if I do this." He swiftly pulled his gun out from his back pocket, pointing it directly onto Namine's head, causing everyone to shout in dismay.

"_**WAIT! STOP!**_" Both Roxas and Sora shouted desperately in terror, jolting forward as they hoped to stop him.

"Enough, you despicable creature. I'm right here as you have requested." Everyone paused as a voice rumbled deeply out of nowhere.

They all turned their attention towards the entrance, spotting the old scholar himself as he patiently walked down the aisle. He had a fixed scowl on his face, making his way towards the masked rogue as he stood before him.

Vanitas discarded his pistol away from Namine, taking aim at her grandfather instead, "Ansem...great, now the whole cast is here. You've caused a lot of trouble for us ever since you bought Destiny Studio."

"I wasn't aware that I was a threat." The researcher stated calmly.

"Destiny Studio? Us?" Roxas asked skeptically, taking his gaze over at his brother, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Sora was apprehensive to answer.

"It seems like Sora has been keeping a lot of secrets from you, Roxas." Vanitas spoke cunningly through his mask, "I'm sure you don't even remember me either, do you?"

"Wh—what? What are you talking about?" The blond asked nervously, tracing back any memories that could be important to him.

"Seventeen years ago~. That faithful day when you were kidnapped." Vanitas added sinfully.

Almost as if a waved had hit him, Roxas stumbled backwards; wheezing shortly as he could recall the event clearly like it was yesterday. Vanitas grinned from the blonde's reaction, detaching his mask as he soon revealed his face, "I'm sure you don't remember my face, but you remember my voice...don't you? Little brother?" His jet-black hair shadowed over his amber eyes, producing a devilish smirk.

Roxas ogled the man's face in shock, comparing it to Sora's, "No, It couldn't be..." Everyone was also left stunned, leaving them aghast from the close resemblance.

"That's right, the man who killed your beloved brother Ventus, is also your brother. I'm sure this is quite a shock to you, considering Sora knew about this _**all**_~ along." Vanitas tossed Namine to the ground, becoming intrigued, "It seems there's been a lot of things kept in the dark lately."

Roxas slowly brought his eyes over on Sora's, feeling hurt and betrayed, "You...knew?"

The brunette tried to defend himself, "Roxas! You don't know the whole story...I..." He was silence when a click went off; they all turned and saw Vanitas pointing his gun back at Ansem, threatening to pull the trigger.

"Well, enough of our little reunion. Since I was planning on someone dying today...and I'm going to start with you old man." He then shifted his pistol over at Roxas, "And then I'm going to finish what we started seventeen years ago." He once again took aim at Namine's grandfather, creating a world of panic inside the room as he released the bullet inside, "Say goodbye." Ansem didn't show any fear from the danger he was in, taking position, as he did not move.

Namine lifted her head up from the floor, shouting in despair, "_**Grandpa!**_" She was left in silence though, as the pellet never touched him, hitting another target instead. The artist sucked in a heave of air, her lungs halting as she saw Roxas take cover for her grandfather. Vanitas had launched two gunshots, striking the young Hikari directly in the chest. Everything had gone in slow motion after that, as Roxas fell callously to the ground, leaving him motionless.

She was the first to shout with a distraught cry, "_**Roxas!**_" Despite her own injuries, Namine was able to catapult herself off the ground. She ran and slid to Roxas's side, noticing the puddle of blood that began to spread from underneath his body, "No! No! _**NO!**_ _**Roxas, stay with me!**_" She brought his head up, placing a hand over his chest as she tried to stop the bleeding. She became aware of how his eyes began to close, dimming softly to a hollow blue, "_**Please! Stay awake!**_" She shouted frantically, losing control of her mentality as she became hysterical.

Ansem stood slightly amazed by Roxas's effort in saving him, not understanding his intentions by doing so. He studied his granddaughter's broken appearance, as she continued to grieve over the youth's budding corpse.

Vanitas scoffed from the heroic act, "Dammit, I won't fail the second time." He was stopped though as someone punched him in the face, knocking him down as his weapon and mask clattered loudly onto the floor.

"_**You son of a bitch!**_" Sora pounced on the unsuspecting murderer, pinning him down as he held onto his arms, bringing them over on his back. He shouted over his shoulder, "_**Terra! **_Call the police and hospital,_** now!**_" The older brunette nodded, bringing his phone out right away as he began making the calls. Vanitas didn't even try to fight, allowing himself to only laugh loudly with enlightenment.

That all didn't matter though, as Namine shut the world around her, focusing her eyes solely on Roxas as he slowly began to lose consciousness. His eyes twitched as he did his best to stay awake, finding his vision to be fading. He managed to turn his head over to Namine's tear stricken face, giving out a severe cough as he tried to speak to her.

"_**Roxas!**_" She shouted once more, begging for him to stay alive, _'You can't die! You can't leave me! Now when I...'_

"Na—mi..." He mused affectionately through wheezing breaths, resting his eyes as the taunting darkness finally took him in.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "...Yeah...a cliffhanger of _**ALL**_ cliffhangers, huh? The sad thing is, we won't learn about Roxas's fate until later, since the next chapter is a flashback. The flashback is based on the past when Ventus was alive, including to the point where he was killed, so expect a _**long**_ chapter; we'll finally get an insight on what happened seventeen years ago ;). So everyone, thanks for all the amazing reviews and support, this story is halfway in, but it doesn't mean that it's nearly done ;D. Hope you'll continue to leave your thoughts when you review :3. Namine is up next! XD."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Jenyflo5483, kawaiigurl93, SaphireWaves, Nami the Writer, Kpop, Mooseluver8, Rosekun25, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, chibixbabe, Dragonflies87, xHikarix3, Brightest Darkest Heart, Hears in the Twilight, Sara Crewe, LuminaeHikari, riku23, Spellbound/Soragirl4ever, DeathByHarmony, Hosho, RawkstarVienna, Sovereign Beta, Childanny, Caitlyn-4479, Divine Wolfe, ComicalxMysterious, TehAverageWrites, DamnBlackHeart, Wings of Fidelity, xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl, SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe, Komuro.**_ We hope that's everyone! We would like to give Vanitas plushies to you all!"

Roxas and Sora: "Why would anyone want a plushie of him after what he's done!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave reviews guys! They make me so happy to read :D."


	23. Another Side

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry this took awhile everyone, been trying to make money by doing art commissions on my other website; check it out if you can :). Well, here's the flashback we all been waiting for! Quite a fitting title, right?"

Chapter 23 Another Side

Sora ran inside the room, scouting the area as he tried to find his little brother. The six-year-old shouted with triumph, finding his younger brother to be fast asleep on the lower bunk bed. He slowly crept over towards the sleeping figure, stifling his giggles as he tried to be sneaky. Sora made it over to the edge of the bed, walking pass the ladder that led up to his own. He peered over and examined Roxas's face, finding the young Hikari to be sleeping soundly. The older twin looked out the window inside the room, taking time to notice how it was probably noon. He let out a huff of annoyance, becoming frustrated over his brother's sleeping habits. He usually liked to sleep during the day when the sun was set on twilight; but this time, Sora wouldn't have it; not when they had plans with Ventus.

The brunette started to poke his brother's arm, "Roxas...Roxas..." He hissed playfully, hoping to catch the blonde's attention.

Roxas gave an unpleasant moan from the disturbance, moving his arm away as he shifted into a ball. Sora didn't give up so easily though, jumping over on the bed skillfully as he prepared to pounce. The blond Hikari was oblivious as he continued to breath lightly with contentment.

Sora let out a battle cry, "Roxas!" He attacked his sibling without warning, startling him as he screamed with fright.

Roxas fell off the bed, losing his breath as he hit the floor painfully, "Ophf!" He whined as he tried to make sense on what just happened. He rubbed the back of his head, turning over as he spotted the grinning brunette, "Sora?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" Sora pouted with disappointment, knowing full well that he did.

Roxas took thought before looking over at the calendar, finding a red circle around a date. He gasped as he realized what it meant, "Ven's day off!" He announced with excitement, losing all trace of anger he may have had towards Sora for waking him up.

Sora nodded vigorously, feeling pleased that the blond remembered, "We have to get ready! Aqua is going to take us to go see him at the...offwice!" He tried to pronounce the word, failing to do so as he struggled between his missing baby teeth.

Roxas agreed, both boys setting off to get ready as they scurried around their room to find something to wear. They were stopped though when Aqua entered inside the room, wearing her diamond engagement ring proudly for about a week now.

She placed her hands on her feminine hips, scrutinizing the boys with suspicion, "Did you boys even take a shower yet?" She asked softly with an accusing tone.

Sora and Roxas froze as they looked at each other with bafflement, finding that they didn't. The woman could only giggle with amusement, "Well, judging by your expressions, I say that you haven't. You know, you can't go see Ventus unless you guys are squeaky clean."

"We will be! We're going to take a shower right now!" Sora proclaimed loudly, grabbing hold of his little brother's hand, "Come on, Roxas!" They both dashed out of the room, heading out into the hallway as they began to search for a bathroom inside the mansion.

Aqua gave a tiresome sigh, "Those boys; they don't even know where the bathroom is half the time." She chuckled from her words, knowing they would call out for her at any moment.

"Aqua!" Right on cue, Roxas shouted desperately for help, "Where's the bathroom again?"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Ventus sat patiently in his chair, gazing up at the clock that ticked inside his office. Despite being his day off, he had an important guest coming over today, one that regarded towards his father's will. It had already been a month since his parents' death, losing them after a tragic car accident, a hit and run to be more explicit. It wasn't until after the incident, that Ven discovered that an old friend of his father's was carrying his will. He contacted that person, hoping to retrieve his father's last words; as the new head of the Hikari foundation, it only seemed right.

Ven was beginning to feel a little bit anxious, "Only a matter of time now..." He sat back into his chair, "I really want to get this over with." He looked over at a picture frame with his brothers together on his desk, "I promised to spend time with Sora and Roxas today."

He knew their parents' death was hard on the boys, finding little time to actually be with them. They remained strong though, which was something Ven was proud of. He was the only true family member they had left.

It wasn't long until the blond heard someone knocking on his door, "Come in." He announced softly, wondering whom it could be.

The door slowly opened, revealing a scaly hand; one Ven knew all too well, "Xehanort, why are you here?" He asked suspiciously, feeling an ominous vibe towards the old man.

Xehanort hummed with amusement, "Young Ventus, why, I've only come to check up on you; it's my duty as your father's adviser. I'm sure he would've wanted me to take care of you in his place." He examined the boy, "To believe someone your age to be a head of a establishment; why, it must be history in the making." He stated with bored astonishment.

Ventus peered over at the man, "Come on, now. I know you better than that; what's the real reason for your visit?"

The man gave a fake gasp, "It seems you have caught me. To be honest, I heard about your little conference today, and became quite interested."

"Yeah, but, I'm sorry." Ventus began to explain, "I know you were a special member to my father's work, but this meeting is a private one between me and my guest."

Xehanort did not look impressed, "Oh~, is that so?"

He nodded, "Yes, so I'm going to have to excuse you when he arrives."

"Don't bother, I'll just let myself out." He opened the door for a moment, "But remember, Ventus, your father had many secrets...I wonder if you're prepared to face his consequences." He caused the blond to shudder from his words, striking an uncomfortable fear in him as he walked out.

It wasn't long until Ven's phone began to buzz, startling him from his seat. He clicked on the button to receive the call, "Yes, Quistis?"

"Ven, your appointment is here." The woman answered professionally.

He gave a brisk reply, "Thank you; send him in." He ended the transmission as he waited in his seat. He began to contemplate on Xehanort's words, feeling paranoid as he studied a photo of his father across the room. Sora looked just like the man, the only exception being that their father had blonde hair, which obviously him and Roxas had inherited. He soon began to trace back memories of his father, wondering if he actually knew him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts though as someone began knocking on his door, "Um...come in!"

A fair gentleman, who looked about to be in his early forties walked in, holding a piece of envelope in his hand as he inspected the room cautiously. Ventus lifted himself up, greeting the man with a warm handshake, "It's good to finally meet you, Ansem Yoshida."

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Sora kept bouncing on his seat anxiously, "Are we there yet?" Roxas tried to settle his brother down, urging him to stay still.

Aqua looked over at her rearview mirror, giggling softly, "We're almost there."

The younger twin asked curiously, "Aqua, where's Terra? You two always seem to be together."

She smiled affectionately, "Well, he's working today in order to cover Ventus on his day off."

"That reminds me!" Sora spoke unexpectedly, "What's brother doing at his offwice anyway? I thought he was going to come out and play with us?"

"He is, Sora." Aqua tried to reassure the boy, "He just has to talk to a very important person for a bit; after that, you guys can spend the whole day together."

"Yes!" Sora pumped his fists into the air, making Roxas excited as well.

After another few minutes in the car, they arrived at the Hikari Keyblade Inc. building. The twins jumped out of the car without any supervision or notice, startling Aqua who was still inside.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, rushing out of the car after them, "Sora! Roxas! _**Stop!**_" The boys didn't pay any attention to her call, running quickly as they bumped into someone.

Sora stumbled back, causing Roxas to recoil. He stared up, spotting the orange glow of the old man's eyes, piercing into his own blue orbs with a menacing look of devastation.

"Master Xehanort!" Aqua called out, running up to the three. She pulled the twins back, giving them a stern look to stay quiet.

Xehanort looked unimpressed by their presence, "Aqua, you should really look out for these boys." He stared down at them, "Who knows what could happen to them, if not watched carefully." Roxas hid behind his brother, who glared up at the man defiantly.

Aqua muttered under breath, doing her best to remain calm, "Ye—yes, I'll do well in remembering that."

"See that you do." The old gentlemen reprimanded softly, "These boys, after all, are important access to this company." He gave a grim expression, "What is your business here anyway?"

"It's our brother's day off! So we're here to play with him!" Sora answered chummily, which caused Roxas to nod in agreement.

"I see." Xehanort replied impassively, "Well then, we must not keep him waiting. I shall take my leave then; I have no further business here." He studied the boys with a dark gleam in his eyes, "For I have other business to intend to." He bowed at the siblings respectfully, "I hope you two shall have a good day."

"Okay! You have a good day too!" Sora chirped happily.

Xehanort nodded with a pleased smile before walking off. Aqua continued to stare at the man's departing form though, letting out a troubled sigh of relief.

She looked down at the boys as they tugged on her arms eagerly, "Let's go in, Aqua!" Roxas urged shyly with a bit of excitement.

She nodded, "Right, let's go surprise your brother!"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

"So this is my father's will?" Ventus stared at the envelop in his hand, shifting it around his fingers as he examined the sealed parchment, "Why did my father felt the need to entrust you with it than me; his own son?"

"Your father had his reasons; he specifically forbade me from opening it. But..." Ansem froze for a moment, taking time to settle his thoughts, "He did tell me before his death, that if anything were to happen to him, that it was only right for me to give his will to you. He felt the time was right for you to know the truth."

"The truth? About what exactly?" Ven asked warily.

"That young man is for you to discover on your own." The wealthy scholar gazed up at him, "Your father had many flaws about himself; it's what makes me think he's a coward even now. I'm sure you'll come to understand; it's his dying words, after all."

"Way to put pressure on me." Ventus chuckled nervously, though it seemed like Ansem wasn't amused. The blond placed the envelope inside his desk, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to take up on that quite yet. You see, I made a promise to my brothers that I would spend time with them today."

"You can open it when you're ready to see it." Ansem advised softly, "Just don't take too much time in doing so." He began to put on his coat, slipping his arms through the sleeves, "As for me, I have no further purpose here; so, I shall take my leave."

"What's the rush?" Ventus asked cheerfully with a grin on his face, "You seem to have something on your mind."

"More like _someone_, lad." Ansem actually held a tone of annoyance in his voice, "You see, I didn't come here alone."

"Oh? Who did you bring along, Mr. Yoshida?" The older Hikari asked curiously.

Ansem simply replied, "My granddaughter."

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed with astonishment, "This place is _**huge~!**_" He looked up as he walked around the lobby with admiration.

Roxas kept himself close to his brother, "I can't believe we actually own this place!' He spoke with amazement.

Quistis giggled from their behaviors, taking her attention on the blue-haired woman, "Seems like Mr. Hikari has you baby-sitting a little today, huh Aqua?"

The woman nodded with warm smile, "Yeah, he always seems to do this to me."

"What about Terra? Shouldn't he be helping you?" The blonde woman asked knowingly, her eyes shifting over at the woman's engagement ring.

Aqua waved her hand off, "He's busy covering work for Ventus; it's the least he can do since they're best friends."

Quistis nodded, "That's nice of him. I guess it's to make the boys happy after all." She looked over the counter, "Actually, there was a little girl here just awhile ago." She frowned with disappointment, "I'm not sure where she went though."

"Is that so?" Aqua asked mischievously, _'I wonder if she's around the boys' age.'_ She shook her thoughts though as she motioned the twins over, "Roxas! Sora! Come here!"

They quickly ran to her side, almost bumping into each other as they stopped.

"What is it, Aqua? Is Ven here yet?" Sora asked restlessly, becoming a little impatient.

She giggled softly at him, "Don't worry, he's just being held up from his meeting. I'll go get him for you guys, but you must promise me to stay here."

"We will." Roxas reassured docilely, already sitting himself down on one of the lobby couches.

"Fine~." Sora said with a pout, walking over to sit next to his brother with a slumped posture.

Aqua shook her head with amusement, sighing as she looked back at Quistis, "I'll be back soon."

"Right." The older woman nodded.

Aqua gave a secured smile, looking over at the boys once more before heading off towards elevators. She pressed the button to go up, entering inside the large compartment as the doors closed shut. It was at this moment that the phone began to ring at the front desk, triggering the secretary to answer it. Quistis became engrossed in the phone call, clicking away on the keyboard as she typed down notes and information.

Sora huffed, feeling frustrated, "This is so boring; why do we have to wait?"

Roxas tried to reason with his brother, "Don't worry, I'm sure Ven will come down soon. He promised us after all."

"Yeah...but still." The brunette grumbled, "I just wish we can go already!" He slumped back in his seat, causing the couch to squeak a little from his weight.

The younger Hikari couldn't help but to laugh silently from his brother's childish antics, sitting perfectly still in his seat like the obedient child he was. It wasn't long though before his eyes began to wander, hoping to find something interesting, or someone. He took his attention back on Sora, finding his brother to be fast asleep. He shook his head with disappointment, knowing all too well about his sibling's habits to sleep when he was bored. It was then though that he caught something white from the side if his vision. He saw a delicate little girl enter inside one of the halls, catching his attention right away as her white dress vanished from his view.

He jumped up from his seat, becoming startled, "Who was that?" He turned around to see if Sora noticed, but again, the brunette was fast asleep. He stood there for a moment and contemplated if he should follow her; in the end, his curiosity took over.

Roxas dashed out of the lobby, entering inside the hall the girl had disappeared through.

He luckily was able to sneak inside without Quistis noticing, "Hello?" He asked quietly, finding the foyer to be empty.

He took cautious steps forward, exploring the area around him as he became fascinated by the large structure. It was then that he heard someone gasp in surprise, rotating his head quickly to the sound. He became shocked as he saw the blonde girl, her bright blue eyes catching him in a spell. She was holding a plush doll of some blue alien; it had one antenna, containing a small yellow ball at the top. She squeezed the toy close to her, hiding her face behind it bashfully.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Aqua made it to the top floor, becoming quite stunned to see Ventus on the other side as the doors opened. Both Ven and his guest were startled by her sudden appearence, taking a moment to blink.

He spoke, becoming surprised to see her, "Aqua? What are you doing up here?"

She shook off her from confusion, allowing the two to get inside the elevator, "Have you forgotten? I'm came to drop off your brothers, so you can keep your promise to them."

The young male chuckled, "I guess my meeting with Mr. Yoshida took a little bit longer than I thought." He pressed the button for the ground floor, "Sorry for all the trouble, Aqua. I really do appreciate you and Terra helping me out."

She shook her head with a friendly smile, "We're friends, we always help each other out when we need it, remember?"

He nodded in agreement, taking attention on the old man beside him, "Well Mr. Yoshida, I hope you and your granddaughter have a safe trip back to Destiny Island." The elevator doors slowly began to close, letting out a chime.

"Granddaughter?" Aqua asked curiously, feeling the floor go down, "Quistis was telling me about a little girl, could she perhaps be yours?"

"Most likely, I don't remember bringing any other little girls with me." Ansem answered with a dry and sarcastic tone, "Knowing that grandchild of mine, she probably ran off somewhere. She has a habit of wondering off, a trait she unfortunately received from her mother."

Both Aqua and Ven kept silent, finding the man's words to be a bit personal and uncomfortable. They decided to stay still for the remainder of the ride, arriving at the entrance level in a matter of one minute. The chime went off, allowing the doors to open as they stepped off, arousing Sora to wake up from his nap.

The brunette turned and spotted his brother, jumping off from his seat with joy, "Ventus!" He leaped into his arms, grabbing him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Sora!" Ventus greeted his brother affectionately, his eyes scouting the area, "Where's your brother?"

Sora took a moment to realize that the younger sibling wasn't with them, "Um...I don't know." He shrugged innocently, "Maybe he went to the bathroom?"

Aqua looked over at Quistis, "You didn't see where he went?"

The woman shook her head, "No, I thought he was still sitting down with Sora."

"It would seem like my granddaughter has gone missing as well." Ansem concluded heavily, "I doubt they went far."

"I should go look for them." Ven suggested softly, becoming slightly worried.

"Alright, we'll stay here and wait for you then. You know this place better than anyone, after all." Aqua confirmed gently.

"Are we going to play hide and seek?" Sora asked eagerly.

Ven nodded, "Yeah, so whoever finds them first, wins!"

"Yay!" Sora jumped out of his brother's arms, already beginning his search as Ventus followed.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Roxas couldn't help but to blush, finding the girl's features to be almost identical to an angel's. He waved shyly at her, "Um...hi. What's your name?"

She remained mute, letting out a squeak as he tried to make his way over to her. Roxas froze in his steps, putting on a smile, "I'm not going to hurt you." She seemed to trust his words, allowing him to proceed.

He reached his hand out, "I'm Roxas."

She brought her doll slightly down from her face, taking his hand, "Wo—Woxas?"

He nodded as he chuckled lightly; he didn't mind her pronouncing his name wrong, "What's your name?"

"Nami..." She was struggling to say her own name.

"Nami?" He asked curiously, "That's a nice name!" He noticed how she began to rub her feet together, finding her shy demeanor to be cute, "How old are you, Nami?" She just lifted four fingers, "Four, huh? That makes me older than you." He replied with a hint of pride, "I'm six! Along with my brother Sora."

"Sowa?" She repeated meekly.

"Yeah, he's my older twin brother! I'm sure you two would get along if you met him." He soon looked around as he became concern, "Where's your parents? Are you alone, Nami?"

She just shook her, which only discouraged the boy, "You don't talk much, do you?" She nodded to confirm his question.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's not safe for you to be alone." He gently took hold of her hand, becoming amazed of how tiny it was; "You should come back to the lobby with me. I promise..." He paused as he gave her a tender smile, one that brought her cheeks to go red, "I'll protect you."

She looked down at their linked hands, returning the smile as she nodded, "Ok." It was a simple reply, but one that caused Roxas's heart to flutter abnormally with joy.

"Come on, I'll lead you back then." He led her out of the empty hall, making their way through the corridors. He felt Namine's hand squeeze his gently, bringing herself closer to his side. He turned around to reassure her, "I'm sure we'll find your parents soon."

She shook her head though from his statement, causing him to frown, "Do you even have any parents?" She whimpered softly inside her throat, silently answering his question. He tried to comfort her, "You know, I lost my parents too; I only have my big brother to look after me now. I was sad for a long while, but knowing he's around, it doesn't seem all that bad. I'm sure you have someone taking care of you as well, right?"

She gave a forced nod, finding her situation to be different with her grandfather. She wanted to speak, but found her voice to be too weak to respond. She could hear her grandfather's voice now, lecturing her once again of how worthless she was; just like her mother.

She gave a soft whine, triggering Roxas to stop, "What's wrong?" He asked deeply with concern, hoping she would tell him. Before he knew it, tears began to overflow from her eyes, falling carelessly down her round face. He stumbled back, not knowing what to do as he became flustered. He wanted to ask why she was crying; he wanted to ask if he had said something wrong, but he didn't.

Instead, he kissed her, on the cheek.

He brushed his lips over her tears, tasting the salty pours on her soft cheeks. Namine winced from the innocent contact, feeling her face go hot with embarrassment. Roxas's lips felt so warm upon her skin that she actually felt lightheaded. He caught her hands into his though, pressuring his lips as he prevented her from falling.

He soon drew away, his face red as a tomato as he explained, "My Mom used to give me kisses like that to stop my tears."

Namine gave him an intense look, her tears drying up as her face became scarlet. Roxas shuffled a bit from his position, feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, wiping the moist from her eyes. She gave him a tender smile, showing her appreciation by giving him a peck on the cheek. Roxas was startled by the display of affection, blushing terribly as she drew away.

It was then that they both heard someone shout, "There he is!" Roxas turned and spotted his brother Sora running towards him, his older brother Ventus not too far behind him.

"Sora!" The blond didn't have time to react as the brunette jumped over him.

"You're it, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed with triumph, he soon took notice of the blonde girl with them, "Who's she?"

"Probably Mr. Yoshida's granddaughter." Ventus explained carefully, kneeling down before her, "Hi, my name is Ventus. Your grandfather is looking for you, you know."

Namine stepped back for a moment, becoming amazed of how identical he was to Roxas.

"Her name is Nami." Roxas answered.

Sora decided to introduce himself, "I'm Sora!" He approached the girl, examining her face, "You're pretty." He bluntly announced with a grin.

Namine blushed from his compliment, squeezing her alien doll close to her. Ven smiled down at the girl, finding the three children to already have a bond. He hoisted himself back up, "Well, now that we found them, we should be heading back." He looked down over at Roxas, "So, no more running off."

The younger Hikari nodded, "Right." They all turned to head back to the lobby entrance, both boys having similar thoughts for the small girl who began to walk beside them.

'_She's cute...'_

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Ansem turned and noticed his granddaughter coming back with the three boys, frowning at her as she approached him timidly, "Namine, it would seem that you have wondered off again. How many times must I tell you to stay where you are?" She fidgeted uncomfortably from where she stood, bowing her head down in shame from his scolding words.

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Ventus tried to reason, "I mean, kids are kids after all."

"Not a child in the Yoshida family they're not." Ansem retorted deeply. He took Namine's small hand roughly into his, "We should be going, our flight back to Destiny Island is in another hour. I hope you take care of your father's memento, young Hikari. Best of luck to you in the future." He turned and hastily began to make his retreat, dragging the fragile girl behind him.

Namine turned to the twins, tears filling up her eyes as she waved goodbye to them. Sora and Roxas waved back at her, feeling sad over her forced departure.

Aqua spoke with sympathy, "That poor girl, to live with such an overpowering man."

"It can't be helped, the Yoshida family are known to be strict in the business world." Ven gave a solemn reply.

Roxas looked up at his brother with a sense of hope, "Do you think we'll ever see her again? I really wanted us to be friends." Sora agreed with a soft nod.

Ven patted their heads, "I'm sure you guys will."

Sora smiled with relief, "That's good to hear."

At that moment, Aqua chose to speak gently, "I guess it's time for me to go." She bent over towards the twins, "You two behave and have fun with your brother now."

"We will!" They replied in unison.

She looked over at Ven, "Call me later if you need anything."

"Will do." He nodded.

Aqua waved goodbye to Quistis before heading off towards the entrance where her car was still parked. Ventus watched as she drove off, taking the opportunity to focus on his brothers, "So you guys ready to go?"

The both nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

Ven gave an energetic laugh, "Well, alright then, let's go!"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

It was already late in the evening by the time they finished exploring the boardwalk, catching the setting warmth of the sun across the ocean of New Twilight's shore. They spent some of their time playing the arcades, earning many tickets for prizes. They even went on some rides; though of course, ones that were suitable for Roxas and Sora's height.

Ventus's blue eyes glimmered from the sun's rays, "So, what do you guys want to do next?" He looked up at Sora who sat perched on his shoulders, holding onto his legs so he wouldn't fall.

"How about we get some sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas suggested softly, holding onto Ven's hand tightly as they walked through the crowd of people.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." The older Hikari scouted the area, hoping to find a place where they could buy the frozen treats.

"There's an ice cream man over there!" Sora pointed ahead.

Ven chuckled as he scolded the older twin gently, "Sora, it's not nice to point."

The brunette brought his hand down, producing a sheepish smile, "Oops, sorry Ven."

The boys headed over to the ice cream stand, reading the banner as it held the title 'Scrooge McDuck's Ice cream'. The owner turned around, speaking elegantly with a thick Irish accent, "Aye laddies, whatcha been needing?"

"Three sea-salt ice creams, please." Ven requested kindly, feeling Sora begin to bounce on his head excitedly.

"Coming right up, laddies!" The old Irish gentlemen scooped into his freezer, fishing out three blue popsicles. He handed them over to the Hikari brothers, passing one to each, "Here you go!"

Sora and Roxas wasted no time in unwrapping their desserts, popping the sea-salt ice creams right into their watering mouths. Ventus paid the ice cream owner, "Thanks."

"No, thank you, laddie. This shop shall one day make me rich!" Scrooge hollered gleefully as he took the money, counting each dollar carefully.

Ven laughed heartily, "I wish you the best of luck then!"

The Hikari brothers soon took off towards their next destination around the boardwalk, finding it was getting late. They all ate their separate share of sea-salt ice cream, enjoying the taste as they continued their stroll. Sora gave a soft yawn, laying his head upon his brother's.

Ven looked up at the six-year old, "Tired Sora?"

The brunette quickly brought his head up, "No! Not at all." He looked down at Roxas who began to yawn as well, "It's Roxas who's tired!" He declared playfully.

The small blond boy was appalled, "No I'm not!"

Ven tried to calm the two down, "Easy guys, it is getting late after all." He looked out into the sunset, "Maybe we should call it a day?"

Sora whined from the thought, "Already? But we haven't even gone to the clock tower yet!"

Roxas agreed with his older twin, "Yeah, and you promised that we would!"

Ven gave a guilty smile, scratching his cheek shamefully with his finger, "I did, didn't I?" He knew it was an important part of their day together, finding their visit to the clock tower to be a tradition, "Alright then, I guess we can go before heading back home."

Both boys shouted with delight, "Yes!" They pumped their fists into the air, preparing to leave the boardwalk.

They had taken public transportation, trying their best to get to the tower quickly before the sun went down. They took the bus that stopped across the street from the train station, jumping out of the large vehicle as they made their way across. They entered the bustling area, locating the elevator that would take them to the top of the clock tower.

"Be careful!" Ventus instructed the boys sternly with concern, watching as they pressed the button to go up. He went and stood beside them, "I know you guys are excited, but you can't keep going ahead without me."

"Sorry, Ven." They both apologized at the same time.

They heard the bell to the elevator, waiting for the doors to slide open before huddling inside. Ventus pressed the very top floor, allowing the doors to close as the lift started to ascend. It wasn't long until they made it to the roof, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened. Sora and Roxas rushed towards the front where the clock was visibly shown to the city, catching the heat of the sun in their eyes as they tried to block the overpowering light. Ventus walked over behind them, making sure they wouldn't fall as he grabbed hold of their shoulders.

"Looks like we made it." He confirmed softly with a smile. They all went over and sat on the large balcony, taking a moment to gander at the sun as it began to fall behind the buildings.

Ventus looked over at twins, a sudden interest taking over him, "Hey guys, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Both boys were left startled by the random question, looking over at each other with bewilderment. They both nodded as they agreed mentally, "We want to be rock stars!"

Ven was a bit taken back by the answer, chuckling lightly, "Is that so? You don't want to work at the Hikari Industry like your big brother?"

Sora gave a solemn look of uneasiness, "It looks boring." He simply answered.

"Yeah, no offense, Ven." Roxas offered sadly.

The older Hikari couldn't help but to laugh, grabbing both of them into a tight hold as he kissed the top of their heads.

"Eww, Ven!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed in disgust, wiping their heads from any possible germs.

"Hey~, I can't show any affection towards my little brothers?"

"No!" They answered with a shout.

Ventus continued to laugh, "But you know, you guys are right; it is sort of a boring job."

"Yeah! I mean; you don't get to play with us that much anymore." Sora whined softly with a sour look of displeasure.

Ven frowned softly as he sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I promise, I'll always make time to be with you guys, no matter what."

"Promise?" Roxas interjected gently.

He looked down at his twin brothers, nodding with a smile, "Promise." They both leaped into his arms, giving him a tender hug.

They soon watched the sun go out slowly from the distance, worshipping the beauty of its glow as it once again went into slumber; becoming oblivious over the fact that it was going to be their last.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Finally! I finished this chapter! I decided to make the flashback two chapters, because if I continued writing, this chapter would be over thirty something pages. Plus, it makes sense with the titles, Another Side, Another Story. Anyway, I hope this chapter was interesting with their past. I wanted to show the connection Sora and Roxas had with their brother before he was killed. He was an important person in their lives, so I'm hoping I presented that well in this chapter. And don't you find it shocking? Namine was with them in the past as well, even though they don't remember each other XD. By the way, the father's will is important; I've mentioned it only once before during the earlier chapters if you guys can remember. Well, enough of my own words, I just want to say how GRATEFUL I am for all the support and reviews I have received up until now; I never expected this story to be readable lol. Namine is up next for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will live to give thanks to: _**Hearts in the Twilight, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Mooseluver8, Childanny, Sovereign Beta, Caitlyn-4479, RawkstarVienna, Rosekun25, chibixbabe, princess eyesmiles, xXKingdomxXHeartxXGirl, xHikarix3, Sara Crewe, kawaiigurl93, Blue Lighning Assissin, kh-kichi13, Wings of Fidelity, Spellbound AKA soragirl4ever, Nami the Writer, OoColorful MuffinoO, Hosho, LuminaeHikari, SaphireWaves, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Dragonflies87, ComicalxMysterious, Brightest Darkest Heart, DamnBlackHeart, SaphireRose15, Divine Wolfe, Muffin-pyon, TehAverageWrites, DeathByHarmony, xLovexPeavex, BookwormGirl, TiedToTheStorm, metallicababy55, Allers3 **_and of course a special thanks to _**jenyflo5483**_ for being the _**500**__**th**_ reviewer! We hopes that's everyone; thank you all so much for the your words and encouragement! We shall give you all a Ventus plush!"

Sora and Roxas: "Brother!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave thoughts on this chapter with a happy and healthy review :)."


	24. Another Story

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, we're finally reaching the final part to the flashback! After this, we shall get back to the present time in the next chapter :P. I really didn't want to make this chapter long, but I guess it was unavoidable; it's why it took me so long."

Chapter 24 Another Story

"To think that Hikari would break his promise to me, after all I've done for him." Xehanort snorted gruffly, his eyes flaring with resentment, "I can't believe he would confine his will to that lonesome Ansem Yoshida and not me. It's because of me that he didn't lose his position in the industry!" He turned around towards his companion with a furious glare, "And now you're telling me that the hands of the Hikari Keyblade foundation is in the hands of a sixteen-year old brat! I certainly can't accept that!"

"What do you propose we do then, old dude?" Xigbar asked with a sly smile, hoping for a devious plot.

Xehanort gave a low smirk, "I shall be taking things in my own hands. That Hikari won't get the best of me; we made a deal, and I intend to keep it."

"I guess you'll be calling in that other Hikari dude?"

"But of course." Xehanort had a sinister glint in his eyes, "After all, I'm sure he would love to see his brothers. It's the least I can do for them, considering they never met."

"A sweet family reunion, huh?" Xigbar grinned with excitement, "Count me in." He wrapped his arms across his chest, "So, what's the plan?"

Xehanort hummed deeply with laughter, a smirk appearing on his face; as the seeds he planted began to grow.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

"But Ven~! You promised to stay with us today!" Sora whined loudly, grabbing hold of his brother's leg in order to stop him from leaving.

Ventus gently tried to force the boy off him, "I'm sorry, Sora. But I have to go to this meeting with Aqua and Terra in order to close a new contract with our company. Believe me, it's not like I want to go, I just have to."

"Come on, Sora. You know brother has response...responsepility." Roxas tried to pronounce the word.

"That's responsibility, Roxas." Aqua gently corrected the small blond. She turned to Terra with a mild frown on her face, "We really need to go, the meeting is in another hour."

The tall brunette agreed, "We don't have time for this." He knelt down to Sora's eye level, "Let go of Ven's leg, Sora."

The older twin remained stubborn though, gripping his brother's leg tightly, "No!"

Ven sighed with defeat, "I guess I have no choice." He peered his eyes down at Sora, catching a glimpse of the twin's unruly brown spikes, "If you won't behave, I suppose I got to return that chain I got for you."

Sora whipped his head right up in shock, "Wha—what? You got me a present?"

"Sure did, but I don't think you deserve it, maybe I'll just give it to Roxas instead."

The young Hikari instantly freed his brother's leg, "No! I'll be good! I promise! Please, Ven! I want it!"

"Oh~, so now you want to be a good boy?" Aqua teased with a playful smile, placing her hands behind her back.

The brunette nodded his head vigorously, his lips curving into a firm frown, "Yes!" He began to bounce on his legs back and forth; Roxas just sighed from his brother's tantrum.

Ven couldn't help but to laugh, "Alright, alright! Calm down." He looked over at best friend, "Hey Terra, mind getting me the bag inside the car?"

The older male nodded as he walked over to the parked vehicle, stepping inside as he retrieved a small brown paper bag.

He passed the item to Ven, "Here you go."

"Thanks." The blond smiled brightly, opening the lid to the bag, "I picked this out myself, just for you." He placed his hand inside and took out a silver chain necklace, displaying a crown-shaped symbol at the center.

Sora looked at the accessory with astonishment, his eyes twinkling with delight, "Really? That's for me?"

Ven uncoiled the chain, wrapping it over Sora's head before framing it around his neck, "It fits you a little big, but I'm sure you'll grow into it."

"Thanks, Ven!" Sora leaped into his brother's arms, holding him tightly.

"Hey, what about me?" Roxas asked with a dejected look on his face.

"Of course I got you something as well, Rox." Ven slipped his hand inside the bag as he took out a chain with a shuriken symbol on it, "This one reminded me of you a lot." He looped the necklace over the boy's head, leaning back before examining him, "It looks good on you."

Roxas jumped into his brother's arms, confessing his gratitude, "Thank you, Ven." Aqua and Terra smiled at the three brothers, admiring their relationship.

"Well now, I say this is quite a touching scene." The group turned and spotted Xehanort, who was already making his way towards them after stepping out of his limo.

Ven instinctively pulled his brothers close to him, "Xehanort, you're a little earlier than expected."

"Well, after retrieving your call this morning, I figured you would've wanted me here on time." Xehanort replied smoothly, keeping his voice steady as he folded his hands behind his back.

Aqua and Terra gave the old advisor a suspicious look, becoming stern as they noticed Xigbar to be the designated driver inside the expensive limousine. The eye-patched servant just grinned at the couple, adjusting his mirrors as if he was minding his own business.

"Well then, shall I take them now? I'm sure you don't want to miss your meeting."

Roxas looked up at his older brother, "Ven, what is he talking about?"

The older Hikari lifted himself up as he spoke softly, "Xehanort is going to baby-sit you guys for today while I'm gone. It won't be long, I promise. He's just going to take you guys to the park until our conference meeting is over."

"I don't like the old man though!" Sora exclaimed bluntly, provoking Ven to glare at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Sora!"

The brunette winced back in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Now, you two behave and don't give Mr. Xehanort any problems, okay? I'll be back before you know it." He gave them a reassuring smile, "And then, we'll eat some sea-salt ice cream together like we always do."

Both boys stood quiet for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

Ventus looked up at Xehanort with a pleading look, "Make sure to watch them."

The old man nodded with a crooked grin, "Of course." He reached his wrinkly hands out, beckoning the boys to grab hold of them, "I hope your meeting goes well." He gazed down at the boys, "Come along." They turned around and began walking towards the limousine, allowing the twins to wave goodbye.

Aqua waved back at them, holding a hand close to her heart as they entered inside the vehicle and drove away. She asked with a solid voice, "Are you sure it was okay to trust them with Xehanort, Ven?"

"I agree, I don't like this; how can you trust a man like that?" Terra inquired lowly.

Ven gave a solemn expression, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I'm not sure, guys. But who else can I rely on?"

"Us, for one thing." Aqua insinuated with a strict tone.

Ventus gave a short chuckle, "Haha, you got me there. But, we have more important things to do."

"I guess you're right." Terra sighed, "Let's get going then; the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get back to your brothers."

Terra soon walked over to the driver seat, turning on the ignition as he sat himself down. Aqua took this moment to sit on the front seat beside him, "Come on, Ven!"

The blond nodded as he entered inside the back, closing the door behind him. Terra took this as a signal to drive, pushing the pedal forward. They passed through the entrance, allowing the security guard to close the gates as they left the Hikari mansion. The ride became casual, allowing the three friends to relax in their seats; it wasn't going to take long for them to reach towards their destination.

While driving though, Ven couldn't help but to feel troubled by his friends' words. He placed his forehead against the window, watching as the scenery changed dramatically from his view. He soon felt something dark crawl up inside his chest, causing his heart to constrict uncomfortably with dread. He gripped his shirt, doing his best to quail the feeling away, but it didn't seem to vanish. He breathed heavily against the glass, causing it to fog up from his distress.

'_Maybe I should just get some sleep.'_ His eyes slowly began to close, taking him into deep slumber, smiling peacefully as he dreamt, becoming unaware that it was going to be his last.

SVRSVRSVSRVSRSVRSVRSVRSVR

While seating comfortably in his seat, Sora studied his crown necklace with joy. The brunette couldn't stop fiddling with it, becoming captivated by the design as it shined brilliantly from the light. Roxas kept his tucked under his shirt, explaining how he didn't want to lose it. The limo was very spacious, having the most advance technology as the AC circulated around them, keeping them cool from the summer heat outside. The seats were made out of leather as the framework of the doors was crafted by metal and wood. They've been driving for a while, both becoming anxious to play inside the park.

Xehanort gazed down at the twins, using the time to speak, "I noticed how you boys didn't bring anything to play with." They both innocently turned their heads towards the old man, "Would you boys like to have something that would entertain yourselves at the playground?"

"I guess." Roxas answered politely.

The advisor opened up a large compartment from the back seat, taking out a rather large blue ball. He passed it over to Sora who stared at the object with a perplexed expression.

He looked up at Xehanort, doing his best not to sound disappointed, "A ball?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" His asked with a hint of annoyance.

The older twin avoided the man's stare, "No, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that, we should be arriving shortly." He looked out the window, noticing the fence that surrounded the park.

Roxas examined the ball inside his brother's hands, feeling a little uneasy towards the sphere. He wanted Sora to leave it behind, but with Xehanort watching them, he was too afraid to speak. He felt his body jolt forward as the vehicle came to a stop, parking right at the front of the park's entrance. Xigbar was the first to step out, opening the door to the back for Xehanort and the boys. After getting out of the limo though, they immediately started receiving stares by the people around them. Sora and Roxas hated this type of attention, hoping to avoid it, if possible; they always felt isolated when this happened.

Xehanort shoved the twins lightly forward, almost causing Sora to trip with the ball, "Why don't you boys go and have fun. I need to make a personal phone call with someone."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after us though?" Sora asked with a doubtful expression.

"Don't worry, Xigbar is here as well; so if anything were to happen to you both, he would know." He scrunched his white beard between his fingers, "Run along now."

The Hikari twins looked hesitant at first, but decided to take the man's offer as they ran off towards an open field they could play in. Xehanort's smile twisted with approval, taking the opportunity to take out his cellphone. He tried to block out the noise of the laughing and shouting children nearby as he began to punch in some digits.

Xigbar leaned against the limo, "Making the call?" He had quickly lost interest in watching the boys.

"Oh, yes." Xehanort placed the phone by his ear, waiting for the rings to stop.

It wasn't long until someone had picked up the other line, whispering in a deep and sensual voice, "Have my little brothers finally come out to play?"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

The twins walked over to a dusty field of sand, securing the area to be clear for them to play in. They could hear the other children at the playground, laughing and giggling as they played around the mini gym. The boys soon took their attention on Xehanort, making sure they weren't in his view. Sora scoffed at him before dropping the ball to the ground, inhaling the cloud of dirt that was created from the impact.

He pressed his foot on top of it, "I'll kick first."

Roxas didn't argue, getting himself into position, "Ready!" He announced while waving his hand from across the field.

Sora stuck his tongue out in concentration, bringing his leg back before launching it forward. He smacked his foot right into the hollow center of the sphere, causing it to resonate from the collision. Roxas didn't fear the force of the blue orb though, using his athletic skills to kick it right back. It soon turned into a competition than a game, both boys passing the ball back and forth without faltering.

At one point though, Sora kicked the ball off course, causing his necklace to unfasten from his neck. The brunette gasped in horror, "My necklace!" He started to look around with a frantic expression.

Roxas paused for a moment, "I'll go get the ball! You go look for your chain!"

The older Hikari nodded, planting his knees to the ground as he tried to feel out for the crown accessory. Roxas ran over to the where the ball had vanished, entering through the shadows under a large tree. He scouted around the grass, becoming discouraged, as he couldn't find the ball anywhere. He halted in his search though, becoming nervous as he felt another presence. He began to sweat, gulping heavily as he felt someone tower over him from behind.

A pitiful whine came out of Roxas's throat, "So—Sora? Is...is that you?" He asked fearfully as he slowly began to turn his head around.

Roxas didn't have time to react or scream, already having his mouth engulfed by a powerful hand. His eyes went wide as he released a muffled cry, doing his best to escape by kicking the kidnapper.

The hooded figured growled from Roxas's struggle, "Dammit, hold still!"

The young Hikari all of a sudden winced in pain, losing consciousness as the kidnapper punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Roxas's eyes paled, falling into deep darkness as his small body went limp. There was no one around, as they were all distracted by their own surroundings to even notice. The felon left the park, carrying the unconscious child with him. He set the alarm off to his car, opening the trunk while hiding Roxas under his arm. The kidnapper kept his mask on as he threw the blond inside the trunk, not caring to be gentle with him. He closed the lid, making sure there weren't any witnesses watching him. He quickly got inside the front seat, restarting his car before driving off with no further delay, picking up a pile of dust in the air.

After awhile, he took out his cellphone, dialing in some numbers. It rang for a few seconds before a gruff voice appeared, "Do you have them, Vanitas?"

"I only managed to snatch Roxas while he was off guard. He's knocked out in my trunk right now." The rogue stated deviously, edging himself back in his seat in order to get more comfortable.

"Good, just leave the rest to me then." Xehanort complied wickedly.

Vanitas soon ended the call, taking no interest to say goodbye. A low chuckle vibrated against his chest, finding a sense of thrill as he found everything to be perfectly planned.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

"Found it!" Sora shouted with triumph, looping the chain around his neck.

He lifted himself off the ground, turning around with a huge smile on his face, "Roxas! I found it!" He became dispirited though when he discovered his brother to be missing, "Roxas?" He walked forward, hoping to spot the blond nearby.

"Roxas?" He called out again, feeling his heart begin to tighten, "Where are you?"

He went behind the tree where he remembered seeing him last, becoming startled as he found the ball, carelessly lying by the tree. He rapidly shifted his head around, shouting desperately, "Roxas!"

He slowly began to shake his head, fear rising in his throat as he let out a choked sob. Before he could even think, Sora dashed away from the area, leaving the ball behind.

He bellowed in terror, running towards his guardian with tears spilling forth from his eyes, "_**Xehanort! Xehanort! I can't find Roxas!**_"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Ven was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes by the time they entered inside the building. Several people already greeted them from inside the lobby, showing friendly faces. They were assisted right away, accepting the tour from the staff as they made their way towards the conference room. They met with the head director Leon inside the large office, feeling obliged to shake his hands as they entered.

"It's good to see you Ventus Hikari. I'm glad you'll be willing to help us in our donation towards the Restoration Committee." The older gentlemen spoke with an encouraging smile.

"How could I not?" The sixteen-year old spoke gently, "It's for a good cause after all."

Leon felt pleased by his words, offering the three to sit, "Shall we get started?"

Ventus and his friends sat down across from the manager, becoming intrigued by the scar on his face. Ven didn't dare to ask the history of it though as he kept his trademark smile, "This is regarding the loan you seek for the restoration on Hollow Bastion, right?"

Leon gave a firm nod, "Yes, the church is pretty old, but it is also a historical landmark to our city."

"We understand that, but for such a large amount? How do you plan to cover it from the interest rate?" Terra insinuated sternly.

"I'm very aware of that, but I do plan to return the favor with your help. I've heard so much about your company when it comes to lending investments to others. I have complete trust in you and your business. I believe we can refund you when the time comes." Leon tried to reason with the trio.

Ven closed his eyes, "We will begin investments immediately; just be sure to stay alert when you need to pay off your debt. Don't stress over it though, I'm sure you need time in repairing Hollow Bastion than worrying about us being on your back." A smile soon bloomed on his face, "Besides, I take more interest on the people than the industry."

Terra could only shake his head, muttering lowly to Aqua, "He's as soft as ever." The woman giggled, trying her best not to sound loud.

Leon's stoic expression stretched into a satisfied grin, "Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Hikari."

"Please, just call me Ventus." The blond suggested kindly.

"Ventus." He corrected, "I see a bright future for you in the business world."

The teenager gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his mane bashfully, "Haha, that's nice of you to say that. Hopefully I can bring something better to the company than my father once did."

At that moment, Ven's cellphone began to ring, alerting everyone inside the room. The Hikari knew right away that it was Xehanort calling him, judging from the sound of the ringtone.

He looked at the caller ID and found he was right, holding the phone tightly as he excused himself, "I'll be right back. I need to take this call."

Leon gave him permission, "By all means."

Ventus stepped out into the empty hallway, ignoring Terra and Aqua's concern expressions. He flipped the phone open, accepting the call, "Hello?"

"Ventus! I'm so glad I was able to contact you, despite being in a meeting!" Xehanort's voice blared through the other line, "I have troubling news!"

"What's wrong?" Ven asked as he began to panic; he never heard Xehanort sound so frightened.

"It's Roxas! He's gone missing! I'm afraid someone has taken him!" The advisor exclaimed dreadfully.

The Hikari's eyes grew painfully wide, stinging his vision, "_**What!**_" He gripped the phone tightly, almost causing it to shatter.

"He must have been kidnapped without me noticing."

"What about Sora?" Ven prayed he wasn't taken as well.

"I have him with me; apparently he wasn't aware that Roxas had gone missing either." Xehanort answered rather calmly, "We're at the Hikari building if you want to meet us. Please, you must hurry back! I'll explain the rest when you arrive."

"I'm on my way!" Ventus ended the call, rushing back inside the conference room.

He bombarded the doors, startling the group inside, "_**Terra! Aqua! We need to leave! Roxas has been kidnapped!**_"

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Roxas had regained consciousness during sometime inside the trunk, losing air, as he felt suffocated by the tight space. He whimpered soundlessly, his eyes shifting as he tried to adjust them inside the dark compartment. He could feel the road underneath him, causing his body to jolt forward a couple of times. He tried to keep balance, wincing when his head would hit the ceiling to the lid. He was calm for a moment, but that all changed when he felt the car come to a stop, causing him to panic.

Roxas began to move his body towards the back, hearing the door to the front open and close. He gasped in horror as the trunk opened unexpectedly, revealing a bulky shadow. The young blond noticed how the kidnapper was wearing a mask, completely covering his face from his view. He screamed as his captor grabbed hold of his legs, yanking him forward from the back.

"_**Let me go! Let me go! Please!"**_ He cried out, sobbing uncontrollably.

Roxas tried to use his arms to escape, but Vanitas held him tightly down. He pulled the young Hikari's arms back, scrunching his wrists together in order to hold him still. He took some thick bandages of rope beside him, wrapping them around the child as he continued to cry miserably.

"There, that should hold you." He then shoved a scarf around his eyes, blinding his vision, "You be a good boy and do what I say, or else, I won't be playing nice."

Roxas winced as he felt something sharp dig into his neck, cutting a slice of his skin as blood began to trickle out. Luckily for him, the cut wasn't deep, but it did cause him to weep out in pain.

"Come on." Vanitas pulled the blond forward, closing the trunk behind him, "We're going to wait inside, until he gets here."

Roxas had no clue what he was talking about, but knew not to ask. He followed the brawny adult inside some abandoned building, taking in the scent of the air as it only leaked out fumes of death.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Terra drove like a mad man through the highway, becoming restless after receiving the troubling news from Ventus. He didn't care if he was exceeding the speed limit, finding Roxas to be more important than receiving a ticket. Fortunately, they weren't pulled over by any police. They entered inside New Twilight, maneuvering through the bustling traffic as they cut through different opening paths.

Ventus was the first to spot the skyscraper to the Hikari building, stepping out of the car without any given warning.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted after him. She turned to her fiancé, "Terra, park the car!"

The brunette swiftly veered his car to the front of the building, not bothering to secure the alarm as the duo stepped out and ran after their best friend. They caught him inside after pushing the doors open, noticing the special police force known as Turks to also be there.

Ventus dashed over to his secretary though, "Quistis, where's Xehanort and Sora?"

She was startled by his question for a moment, developing a confused look on her face, "They're upstairs in your office."

He nodded, already taking off towards the elevator.

Terra tried to stop him though, "Ventus, wait!" He latched onto the teenager's slim arm, "Where do you think you're going? I know we're in a tight spot, but you can't keep running off without me and Aqua."

"That's right." A mysterious voice boomed across the lobby hall.

The group turned and spotted a tall young gentleman with long black hair, a dot tattooed over his pale forehead.

He brushed his suit as he presented himself, "Good evening, Mr. Hikari. My name is Tseng; I'm the leader of the Turks. I'm here to investigate your brother's disappearance. We already received the report from your assistant, Xehanort. If you don't mind, we would like to ask you a few questions." He gestured his hands towards his comrades; one with red-hot hair pulled back into a ponytail, while the other one bald.

"Alright, but can we go somewhere else more private? Like my office? I really don't want all of this to go public." Ven explained calmly, though his nerves were shaking.

The leader of the Turks agreed, "Of course, lead the way."

They all gathered over at the elevators, leaving Quistis and some of the other Turk members behind to watch the entrance. They traveled to the top floor without any exchanging of words. They heard the bell go off as the doors slid open, allowing them to step out.

It wasn't long though until a small body tackled Ven, almost losing his balance as he looked down, "Sora!" He quickly knelt down and embraced the brunette, "I'm so glad to see you're safe."

The brunette whimpered against his brother's collar, "Ven...Roxas...he...he..."

The blond pulled the six-year old back, doing his best to put on a smile, "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. I'll make sure to bring Roxas back home."

Sora nodded as he wiped away his tears, sobbing quietly to himself as his shoulders trembled.

Aqua asked aloud, "Sora, where's Xehanort?"

The boy pointed down the hall where his brother's office was, "Him and Xigbar are inside."

Ven charged down the hall, causing everyone to follow after him. He hastily opened the door, shifting his eyes towards the old man inside the room, "Xehanort! Tell me, what happened."

"What's to tell? A kid from a rich family was kidnapped, and we have no clue where or why." Reno answered suavely as he inspected the room with little interest.

"Reno, please; act more civilized." Tseng lectured with a deep voice, showing more sympathy towards the situation.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders without care, finding approval by his best friend instead.

Ven gritted his teeth, "I just don't get it, why would anyone want to kidnap Roxas?" He looked up at Xehanort, "There was no note, or anything?"

"I'm afraid not." The old employee replied with a stiff voice.

"We're sorry, dude. It seemed like the moment we weren't looking, someone took the advantage and grabbed him." Xigbar tried to explain, which only sparked anger in Ven's eyes.

"Well, you should have been watching him like you were supposed to!" He shouted with rage.

"Ven, clam down." Aqua spoke with concern.

"It doesn't make any sense though." Terra began to speak, "If it really _**was**_ for ransom, shouldn't we be expecting a call by now?"

"A very good observation." Tseng praised with admiration, "I was noticing the same thing."

"So, what do we do then, boss? Just wait for a call?" Reno asked skeptically.

All of a sudden, Reno's comment had triggered the phone to go off inside Ventus's office. They all turned their heads towards the sound, watching as the light blinked red of an incoming call. Ven gulped nervously as he walked over to the telephone. Tseng looked like he wanted to stop him, but he failed to do so as the blond answered the phone.

Ventus had a fixed look of concentration, keeping his gaze on Sora as he spoke calmly, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ventus Hikari?" The voice sounded sinister, sending chills down Ven's spine.

"Yes, I'm speaking."

"Oh good, this makes things easier then. Let me explain very carefully; I'm the man who kidnapped your precious little brother...Roxas." He chuckled as he found the male to be stunned by his information.

Ven gripped the phone with both hands now, "Give me proof."

Vanitas was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Okay."

There was some rustling noise through the other line, but it wasn't long until a young boy's voice appeared, "Ve...Ven...?"

Ventus recognized the voice right away, "Roxas!"

"Ve—!" His voice was cut off.

"Roxas!" The eldest sibling shouted with despair, startling everyone inside the room.

"Alright, that's enough. I only called for one thing." Vanitas took back the phone.

"You bastard! Just what is it that you want?" Ven exclaimed desperately.

"I seem to recall of something that was dropped off to you a few days ago, do you remember it?"

Ventus impulsively glanced his eyes over at the locked drawer attached to his desk, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Vanitas countered comically, "Don't play dumb with me, Ventus. I know what you're hiding from everyone."

"Look!" Ven was starting to lose his patience, "Something like that isn't worth anything to you! Just let my brother go and give him back!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want Roxas back, you're going to have to negotiate with me." The kidnapper explained softly, "I'm going to give you the address to our location, all you have to do is give me the will, and I'll set the kid free."

"Is that all?"

"No, you must come alone, after all. I don't want any of your friends or the police to come after me. Are we clear?" He demanded with a fierce growl.

Ven took a solid gulp, "Yeah, I...understand."

"Good...I'll see you soon then." He passed the info of the address as he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Terra asked briskly.

"It was...the person who took Roxas." Ventus's eyes began to rattle, losing his composure as he tried to form a plan. He looked up at everyone inside the room, "Can you all please leave the room?"

"What? Do you honestly think we're going to leave at a time like this?" Aqua exclaimed with disbelief, "We have a lead on Roxas, Ven!"

"I know! But please, I need time to think." He requested softly, gripping his desk in order to keep himself steady.

"Lets do as he says." Tseng volunteered to obey.

He helped gathered everyone out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Sora was able to gain a peek at his brother before the crack was shut though, wondering what he could be thinking. The blond teenager immediately began to scramble inside his pockets, searching for a key. He took it out and examined the design, finding the tip to be unique. He inserted the key inside the keyhole, unlocking the drawer that contained his father's will. He snatched the parchment out, stuffing it inside his coat as he hid it from view. He had no regrets over what he was planning to do, finding Roxas's life to be more important. He never even had the chance to read the letter; but it all didn't matter now. He closed the drawer as he walked around his desk, preparing to leave.

He opened the door, alarming the group outside, "I'm going."

"Going? Going where?" Aqua asked with a frightful look.

"I'm going to meet with the person who took Roxas. He'll return him to us if I go alone."

"_**Are you crazy, Ven?**_" Terra shouted with outrage, "That's too dangerous! Let us come with you!"

"Yes, this may not be a wise choice." Tseng offered calmly.

"No." Ven stated firmly, "I'm not going to take the risk. I have to do this on my own." He had a paranoid look on his face, _'Besides, this guy seems to know a lot about my father.'_

"Ven, please, don't do this." Aqua pleaded urgently, "This isn't safe."

As a last resort to convince him, Sora grabbed hold of his leg, "Don't go, brother." He felt a heavy weight inside his chest, causing him to crumble.

The older Hikari apologized as he knelt down and pulled Sora close to him, "I'm sorry, buddy; but I have to go and get your brother back." He soon took his attention on his best friends, "Watch over him. I'll be back soon." His voice was shaky, holding a bit of doubt, despite his usual optimistic personality.

He pulled Sora away, getting back up on his feet as he began to make his way towards the elevator. The young Hikari stood frozen as a statue, contemplating on what to do in order to stop Ven from leaving. He heard the chime down the hall to the elevator, indicating that the doors were about to close.

He then took action, gasping aloud with distress as he sprinted off towards it, "_**Ven!**_" He ran as fast as he could, "_**Ven!**_" He could see his brother's face slowly begin to disappear, causing him to wail, "_**Don't go, Ven!**_" He then collided against the metal, losing his chance to stop him.

Sora collapsed on the floor, sobbing heavily as his vision became blurry.

He moaned quietly, snot dripping from his nose, "Ven..."

Aqua did her best to resist her own tears from falling, keeping her voice steady as she spoke, "Tseng, do you think you and your men can trace back that call?"

He answered, "It would take awhile, but I'm sure with our technology that we can."

She rapidly focused her eyes on his, "Then do it now."

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

It was dark by the time Ventus made it to the abandoned duplex, gazing up at the shattered windows and broken pieces of bricks that lay on the ground. He felt a bad vibe about the place already, but he continued to press forward. He got out of the car he borrowed from the collection his father had downstairs in the garage from the Hikari building, never having the need to use them until now. He roughly closed the door, hoping it was loud enough to let the dangerous criminal inside know he was there.

"Don't worry, Roxas. Big brother is coming to get you." He whispered softly to himself, feeling the cool breeze of the night sweep through his hair.

He began to make his way over to the dismantled structure, doing his best to try and find an entrance. He found one almost by the edge of the wall, entering through the cobwebs as dust consumed the air. He coughed lightly as he tried to maneuver through the broken pieces of debris on the floor.

He spotted some stairs, pushing his way through as he called out, "Roxas!"

He heard a voice upstairs, causing him to jump forward as he began to rush up the steps. He almost tripped though, finding the path to be rigid. He kept a fast hold onto the will, making sure it didn't fall out of his coat's pocket. He looked up, calculating the steps he had left before moving forward. He made it to the top floor, scouting the area in hopes to find his younger brother.

"Roxas...?" He whispered carefully.

His eyes widened as he heard a click go off at the back of his head, causing him to take a firm gulp.

"I see you did as a I commanded. Do you got the will?" Vanitas spoke through his mask, keeping the pistol secured at the blonde's head.

Ventus slowly lifted his hands up, "Yeah, I have it."

"Take it out then." He ordered as he stepped back.

Ven slowly reached his hand inside his coat's pocket, grabbing the parchment before sliding it out. Before he could even turn around to give it to the crook though, Vanitas launched his hand forward and grabbed it from him. He started to rip the envelope open, checking the contents inside as he read the note.

"This seems to be the real thing." He suggested particularly to no one.

Ven felt the urge to shout, losing his patience, "Now, give me back my brother."

The masked rogue looked up at him for a moment, before laughing aloud with a sinister cackle.

Ventus felt disturbed by the sound, gripping his hands into tight balls of fury, "I kept my end of the deal! Now, where is he?"

Vanitas was able to settle down a bit, "Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. I'll return him to you...as soon as we have a little...talk."

"A Talk?" The teenager was left confused.

Roxas's kidnapper waved the paper in the air, "For instance, do you have any idea of what this is about?"

Ventus took a moment to think, sweat pouring down from his forehead; to be completely honest, he never even had the chance to read his father's will.

He shook his head, "I never even had the chance to look."

Van paused before letting out a mirth like chuckle, "Is that so? In that case, I guess we wouldn't be needing that conversation after all."

"Wait!" The blond exclaimed, stretching his hand out, "How did you even know about my father's will? How are you connected to him?"

"Oh~, I'm connected to him much more than you think. You see, Ventus, back before your father became known as the big shot of New Twilight; he was a poor drunkard who couldn't meet his end of the bargain, abandoning the family he once had for a new one." Vanitas spoke with a hint of envy, "After meeting your whore of a mother, and making a deal with Xehanort, he was able to have the life he wanted; of course, he had to sacrifice his own family to get there."

Ven didn't want to believe it, "You're lying! My father would never..."

"Grow up." The masked ruffian stated coldly, "Just admit it, you never knew the old man; so why question the truth?"

The Hikari shook his head, realization dawning on him, "No...you're wrong...you can't be his..."

"Fine, think what you like; doesn't matter to me anymore." Vanitas went over to the back room, opening a secret door in order to reveal the child inside.

Roxas was still blindfolded and tied up, his lips trembling as he sobbed, "Ve...Ven?"

"Roxas!" The eldest sibling shouted with relief.

"Ven!" Roxas tried to escape, but Vanitas kept him still.

"Not so fast." He grabbed the back of his neck, shoving him forward as he took control of his small body.

He slowly brought Roxas over, pointing the gun at the top of his head, "I just need you to make a little promise to me first."

"Dammit, what now?" Ven argued furiously, "I gave you what you wanted! Now give me back my brother!"

"I need you to promise me you won't let anyone know about this little meeting. After all, we can't have this going out just yet, since I figured only a handful knows about Daddy's last words." He fiddled with the will to emphasize his meaning.

"We? What are you talking about?" Ventus was left confused.

"There someone close in the bureau, Ven. I wonder if you even realized it yet; after all, he did stage everything." A clear chuckle could be heard under Vanitas's mask.

The blond Hikari's eyes widened, gaining awareness towards his words, "You don't mean..."

All of a sudden, sirens could be heard from outside, startling the three as they looked out the windows.

Vanitas growled with frustration, "I thought we had a deal!"

Ventus looked just as bewildered as he was, "We did!"

It was at this moment that Roxas took advantage of the situation, punching his head back into the kidnapper's stomach. Vanitas stumbled back from the assault, hissing in pain before pointing his gun at the young Hikari, "You little shit!"

Ventus gasped as he saw the weapon aimed at his little brother, running towards him, "Roxas!"

A gunshot could be heard throughout the whole area, resonating inside the hearts of many from outside.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Aqua gasped as she heard the fire, tears already making themselves visible in her eyes, "_**Roxas! Ventus!**_" She took off out of the car, leaving Sora and Terra inside as she headed inside the building.

"_**Aqua!**_" Terra quickly got out of the car, running after her, "Stay inside the car, Sora!" He carefully advised the boy, heading inside the structure as they ignored the Turks orders to stay put.

Sora sat back inside his seat, his heart wrenching painfully as he felt the urge to pass out, "Ven..." He whimpered softly, his face scrunching into a heartbroken frown, "Please..."

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

Roxas was pinned to the floor, feeling powder go into his nose as he coughed hoarsely. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings as he felt his mind go into disarray. He soon felt something warm on his back, overflowing over his shirt as it began to stain red. He pulled his hand forward, discovering blood dripping over his skin. He gasped in horror, losing air quickly from his lungs as he slowly began to turn his body around. He felt the weight on top of him fall over to the side, revealing Ven's face as blood seeped out from between his lips.

Roxas couldn't find the words to speak, as he was left traumatized, tears slowly cascading down his face. His vision became blurry, his mouth opening between breaking sobs, trying his best to find his voice.

Ven had a lone tear fall down from his face, a blissful smile appearing over his lips, "Roxas..." He wheezed in pain as he tried to speak, "I'm so... glad...that you're...safe." He rasped out breathlessly, a pool of blood appearing from underneath his body.

Roxas's face was torn, wailing out as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Ven...!" He put his small hands over the wound, soaking his hands red.

"Dammit..." Vanitas held no sign of sympathy over the sight, putting his gun away inside his pocket, "Guess I'm going to have to take off."

He ran off into the back room, making his escape before anyone spotted him; he got what he wanted, there was no need to prolong his stay.

Roxas saw the light begin to fade from Ven's eyes, becoming hysterical as he tried to keep him alive, "Ven..." He whined pitifully, snot dripping down from his nose, "Don't leave me...they're coming...please... they're...coming..." His voice finally broke, allowing him to cry like the child he was.

Ventus gazed over at the youth, feeling his vision begin to fade as his eyes threatened to close from the world, "Ro...xas...I..." He tried to keep his voice steady, but failed, "...I... love you...and Sora...be a good boy...now... and...take care... of each other..."

Roxas shook his head in disapproval, "No, Ven! You're supposed to take care of us now! We can't lose you too! Please!"

Ven settled his eyes to close, feeling too weak to keep them open any longer, "I'm sorry...Roxas...it seems like...I won't be keeping...my...promise...after all..." His last breath drifted out from his lungs, his body going limp.

Roxas became alarmed, "Ven...?" He began to shake his body, "Ven...!" He planted his head upon his brother's chest, howling in sorrow, "_**Ven!**_"

The young Hikari soon heard footsteps appear, halting as they entered inside the room. He didn't care to see whom the people were though, holding his brother's body tightly to him.

Aqua covered her mouth with her hands, tears overflowing from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor, "No..." She whimpered softly to herself, her body crumbling forward, "No...no...! Oh God...no!"

Terra stood behind her, doing his best to resist his own tears from falling. He didn't know what to do as he stood there, gazing down at his best friend's lifeless body. He crouched down and pulled Aqua close to him, giving her privilege to cry into his chest.

Roxas though only sought comfort from his brother's body, keeping the memory of his warmth as it slowly began to dissolve from his hands.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

It wasn't long until the ambulance came, picking up Ven's body as they placed it on the cart. The three followed after them, doing their best to keep it together, though Roxas was too broken to process any thoughts. The Turks were still investigating the area from inside, exploring any leads they could find about the kidnapper's identity. When they brought Ventus's corpse out, Sora took this moment to get out of the car.

He ran over to Aqua, Terra, and Roxas, becoming discouraged as he noticed the blood on his younger brother's clothes. He approached the three, watching, as the medical team took out Ven's body, clearly lifeless. Sora began to shake his head, losing sight of his mind, as he tried to go after them. Terra was able to react though, pulling the brunette back as he struggled against his hold.

"_**Ven!**_" He shouted agonizingly, "_**Ven!**_"

"He's gone, Sora. He's gone." Terra tried to reason with the disheartened youth.

He shook his head in disbelief, howling out, as he cried, "_**No! No! He can't be dead!**_"

Aqua looked away from the sight, feeling her tears come back as they regenerated her sorrow. Roxas just stood immobile, his eyes dead of any color as they became a hollow blue. His tears had already stopped, causing his round cheeks to glisten from the moisture. Sora slowly began to crumble inside Terra's arms, falling forward to the ground as he sought comfort from the earth. His breathing became rigid, losing control as his eyes caught fire. He snatched some dirt up into his hands, lifting himself up as he threw it at Roxas unexpectedly.

The blond winced back from the attack, gazing up at his brother as his eyes burned with rage, "_**It's your fault, Roxas! If only you didn't get kidnapped! Ventus would still be HERE!**_"

Aqua responded right away, pulling Roxas behind her in order to protect him from Sora's anger, "Sora!" She scolded, "How could you say that to your brother?"

Sora heatedly shouted, focusing his attention only on Roxas as he ignored the bluenette, "_**I hate you, Roxas! I hate you! It's your fault that Ven—!**_"

"That's _**enough**_, Sora!" Terra exclaimed crossly, dragging the boy away as he forced him back into the car, separating the twins.

Aqua quickly tried to comfort the young Hikari, kneeling down as she took him into her arms, "You don't have to listen to him, Roxas. It's not your fault...okay? It's not your fault." She repeated carefully, stroking his blond mane in order to soothe him.

The damage was already done though, as Roxas looked ahead with a blank stare. His soul was mutilated while his mind was scattered, leaving an empty shell to wither as he lost his will to live.

SVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVRSVR

It wasn't long until the darkness disbanded, bringing him back into the living.

He heard a soft and surreal voice speak out hesitantly, "Roxas...?"

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Thank you all for the reviews everyone, this concludes the flashback. The next chapter won't be as long, I assure you; so it'll be a faster update. I hope some things were cleared in this chapter, including Sora and Roxas's inner turmoil. We'll be getting back to Namine and the boys in the next chapter; this story is halfway in, but we still have more to go. Here's Namine for the special thanks. I'm hoping I don't have too many mistakes in this chapter as I did in the last lol."

Namine: "Thank you for all the reviews! Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Sara Crewe, metallicababy55, Hearts in the Twilight, Rosekun25, xLovexPeacex, chibixbabe, RawkstarVienna, Childanny, Caitlyn-4479, Dragonflies87, princess eyesmiles, xHikarix3, Mooseluver8, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Nami the Writer, Spellbound AKA soragirl4ever, SaphireRose15, Allers3, xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl, LuminaeHikari, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, TehAverageWrites, Hosho, ComicalxMysterious, jenyflo5483, Transitions End, Blue Lightning Assassin, Divine Wolfe, SpartanKnight, xLeftOnTheLineX, Brightest Darkest Heart, Anime Addiction 4 ever**_. We hope that's everyone, we shall give gifts later in the next chapter."

Kiome-Yasha: "Leave a review if you can please! Also, I created a new poll on my page; it's something I hope you guys can take time to vote over for future fanfic projects I plan on making :)."


	25. What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "There may be some _**sexual themes **_in this chapter; just to warn you guys."

Chapter 25 What Lies Beneath

Roxas could only see the white space of the ceiling above him, his face blank of any emotion as he tried to distinguish his surroundings. He felt the corner of his eyes sting as warm tears streamed down his face. He could only remember complete darkness, a sudden pain jolting inside his chest.

He heard a familiar and hesitant voice speak out from beside him, lifting his heart to pulse wildly as the machine next to him beeped excitedly, "Roxas...?"

The hospitalized blond flickered his eyes to the side, his neck too sore to move, "Na—Nami...?" He whispered out her nickname hoarsely, causing him to cough lightly.

The artist became startled by his revival, wheezing heavily as her eyes began to flood with tears. She covered her mouth, resisting the sobs that wanted to be released.

She clamped her other hand over his, "Oh my God, Roxas... you're awake. Thank goodness!"

He spoke calmly, hoping not to trigger any harm to her nerves, "Namine...? Where...?" He examined the room around them, concluding they were at the hospital, judging from the pallid colors of the walls, "What...happened...?"

He looked up into her eyes, advocating her to speak, "Roxas...you were..." She couldn't even find the words to describe the horror they had just witnessed just a few hours ago.

He frowned as he observed her form, noticing how fragile she was as tears overflowed from her cerulean orbs. Roxas immediately felt like wiping them away from her face, but he also found a certain splendor about them; those tears, they were for him. He soon felt a sudden completion of satisfaction, closing his eyes momentarily, finding her whimpers to be like a soothing lullaby to him. He wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze in hopes of comforting her. She looked so stunning, so real; her hair disheveled as her eyes puffed miserably with red rings around them; the scars that bastard inflicted on her. In spite of all that, she was still beautiful. He couldn't ask for anything more perfect to wake up to.

A relieved smile bloomed across his face, inspiring her to smile as well.

She gently brought his hand towards her face, placing it against her cheek as she ventured shyly for his warmth, "Roxas..." She took a gulp, "You were shot...you almost...died... if...if it weren't for Sora..." She began to hyperventilate, finding the memory fresh inside her mind.

It all soon came rushing back to him, Sora, the kidnapper, the church, everything. He wheezed deeply as his lungs concaved, resting down into his back. He was able to recollect his impulsive action, taking the shot for Namine's grandfather. He twitched from the bandaged wounds across his chest, renewing the intense pain he felt from when he was shot. His eyebrows soon crinkled into a scowl, as he also could recall the incident being connected to his family.

He almost wanted to snap and ask where Sora was, but Namine spoke before he could, "Sora was the one who saved your life..." She finalized calmly, "You lost so much blood, Roxas." She lifted her glossy eyes to his, "He gave his blood to save you."

He was in rage now, finding the brunette's method for forgiveness to be nauseating. Despite his appreciation to have Namine beside him when he woke up, he was still devoted in finding answers from Sora.

The blonde female quickly tried to clear her face from any tears, "Everyone was so worried about you. We all thought you weren't going to make it, that you'll be stuck in a coma...or..."

"Thank you, Nami." He graciously shushed her, "For staying by my side until I woke up."

She tentatively bowed her head, "I thought Xion would have been better, but she somehow insisted for me to stay instead." She realized how rude she must have sounded, "Not that I didn't want to be here! I really wanted to! I just..." Her face became scarlet as he chuckled meekly at her.

She was left intrigued as he spoke softly, "You're still the same." He looked at her with admiration, finding his heartbeat to ring louder in his ears than the heart monitor beside him.

Before long though, Namine began to tremble, _'Roxas...I'm so happy...so happy that you're alive...you can't even imagine how scared I was...in losing you...'_ She put on a fake smile of reassurance, _'Inside though, I'm still shaking...I'm still scared...'_

She rubbed her bare arms, soothing the throbs to her wounds as they were cleaned and treated. Roxas analyzed the cotton bindings around her body, sensing a bit of dread that some of her cuts were permanent. He reached his hand out, touching the surface of her skin that was left pure. He flicked his thumb across the soft texture, relishing the warmth from underneath his palm. Namine felt her heart wrench painfully though from the touch, withdrawing it back from his hold. Roxas was left hurt from her reaction, wondering if he did something wrong.

But before he could ask, a knock came from the door, startling them both. They turned their heads over to the entrance, becoming slightly stunned to see Sora.

The older Hikari beamed when he saw his brother, "Roxas, you're awake!" His smile became crestfallen though when the blond scowled at him.

Namine got up from her seat, feeling a bit relieved, "Sora, what did the doctor say?"

The guitarist focused his eyes on hers as he answered, "He said that we should keep Roxas here for about a week, until he feels better to stand on his own. I came to see if you woke up yet."

Roxas snapped angrily, "As you can see, I'm quite awake. Now, get out."

The artist gasped from his rude behavior, "Roxas!"

Sora shook his head, "No, it's alright, Namine. We should go; I bet he needs time to cool down before I can speak with him. Besides..." He looked down at the marble floor, "We have more important things to take care of, and you probably need your rest."

Roxas didn't really want Namine to leave, but at that moment, he had to agree with Sora.

The flaxen-haired female nodded solemnly, "Alright..." She looked down at Roxas with concern, doing her best to settle her hands from shaking, "I'll come back to visit later; I promise."

He nodded with approval, feeling pleased by her words. She walked over to Sora who gently took her hand into his, leading her out the door. He grabbed the handle as he took a glimpse at his brother. Roxas slowly turned his head away as he suddenly took interest at the approaching storm from outside.

Sora sighed with dismay, leaving the room with defeat, _'I guess I have no other choice, but to wait until he's ready.' _He looked over at Namine, "Let's go to the waiting room and let the others know he's awake." He offered peacefully, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a small nod, bringing herself closer to him in order for him to hold her.

Sora became stunned by her act of affection, but dismissed the feeling as soon as it came, _'After all, she's probably still terrified and just needs someone right now to be close to.' _

He kept her in his arms though as they began to make their way towards the waiting room. Namine scrunched her nose as the fumes of alcohol and death filled her senses, causing her to feel disturbed and a bit unstable. She was doing all she could to act calm, but inside, her mind was raging like a lunatic, ready to snap at any moment. After all she been through, she couldn't even comprehend who she was anymore.

They made it through a narrow hall, stepping to the side as they found everyone sitting down through glass windows. Sora opened the door, causing the group inside to look up in alarm. Namine was astonished to see her grandfather there, feeling uneasy as he kept a cold glare.

Pence spoke first, his voice a bit hesitant, "How is he?"

Sora smiled warmly, "He's awake, it seems like he'll be okay."

They all released a sigh of relief, feeling content by the good news. Terra hugged his wife as Aqua cuddled Sol into her bosom. Hayner held onto Olette as she choked back a sob, feeling overwhelmed by the information. Safe to say, everyone felt glad to know that the blond wasn't going to leave them anytime soon.

Xion stood up, cupping a hand over her racing heart, "Is it okay if we go see him?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, but just give him some time before you do."

She nodded with agreement, taking her eyes over at the fragile blonde beside him, "Namine, are you okay?"

She felt concern by the way the girl was trembling, holding her arms as she tried to settle her nerves. She could feel her wounds from underneath her skin begin to prickle, paralyzing her body to move. She looked up at her grandfather who began to make his way towards the center of the room.

He folded his hands behind his back, keeping a stiff posture of authority, "No need to shake so much, Namine. The boy got what was coming to him; really, to put himself in danger like that? How could you not expect any less of the situation?"

That was the breaking point to the poor artist's sanity.

A loud smack of flesh was reverberated inside the room, catching everyone's attention as they all became speechless. Namine had smacked her grandfather across the face, whipping his head to the side. There was a clear imprint of her hand upon his cheek, glowing red from the assault. Ansem turned towards his granddaughter with utter shock, becoming startled by the vengeful look in her eyes.

Namine roared like a lioness protecting her mate, "_**You monster!**_" She was ashamed to be related to him, "_**How could you say such a thing? Is your pride really THAT important? Does it even matter that he risked his life to save YOU? I wish you were the one on that bed! Not him! You...**_" Her voice began to break, her body shaking uncontrollably, "You...you...you..."

She tumbled forward, but Sora managed to catch her, keeping her from falling onto the floor. She was weak still from the blood loss, excreting sweat to appear on her face.

Sora spoke gently, "That's enough, Namine. You don't have to waste your breath on him."

Ansem stood quietly, his face becoming severe, as he felt humiliated. He was about to say something, but Axel grabbed his arm before he could.

The redhead spoke sternly, "I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Yoshida ."

The old man didn't find any purpose to stay, forcing the chef off him as he stormed out of the room.

Xion took this moment to move forward, deciding to help the islander, "Namine, why don't you go home? You should get some rest."

The raven-haired female looked up at Sora with pleading eyes.

He gave a firm nod, "I'll take you home." He confirmed his words over to his ex, hoping Namine would allow him to escort her out.

She was immobile for a moment but nodded in agreement, allowing him to take her into his arms.

Sora looked back over at everyone, "You guys should be heading home as well. I'll be back here later to take care of the rest."

They all watched as the pair left the room, caring their weights together as they hoped to heal from the nightmare.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It was raining by the time they got inside the car, creating mayhem as the raindrops collided heavily onto the road. Sora made sure Namine was strapped in before pulling out of the parking lot. He drove with a steady pace, making sure they didn't get into any accident. The hospital was a bit far from the apartment, creating an awkward silence inside the car. Sora kept altering his eyes on the blonde beside him to the drench road ahead. He felt like he needed to say something, but was too much of a coward to do so. He didn't want to be judged by her; it was bad enough that Roxas didn't even want to look at him. He began to feel insecure, finding Namine's gaze to be directly on the window than on him; it would seem like she wasn't going to say anything either.

They made it home without any problems, entering the shelter of the parking lot from underground. Sora parked the car at his usual reserved spot, turning off the engine as they both sat quietly.

He took a cautious glimpse at her lap, feeling hot all of a sudden as he felt nervous, _'It's been awhile since we've been alone. I really wish we weren't.' _

He stepped out of car, heading over to her side as he opened the door. He waited for her to move, becoming patient as she slowly eased her way out. He gently took her hand as he closed the door behind her. He noticed how she winced from the sound, becoming solemn as he hoped it didn't disturb her thoughts. He led her towards the elevator, waiting for the lift to arrive before entering inside the small compartment. Sora pressed the button to their floor, gazing up at the signal lights as the chime went off.

When they made it to their level, they stepped out of the elevator and slowly began making their way towards their apartment. He took out his keys, dangling them for a bit before inserting the right one inside the lock. He opened the door and allowed Namine to go in first.

He gently closed the door as he spoke, "I'll just be here for a little while until I know you'll be okay by yourself."

Namine mindlessly examined the familiar dwelling, almost as if she was trying to remember something. Sora became perplexed by her action, walking over to her before stopping.

She spoke with a deadpan voice, "Is it alright if I took a bath?"

He bit down on his bottom lip, "Are you sure?" His eyes traveled to her bandaged arms and legs, "What about your...?"

"If that's the case, will you help me?" She whispered timidly, containing a frown on her face as her eyes poured into his.

All Sora could hear was the fast beating of his heart while the raindrops from outside drummed wildly against the windows inside the living room. The shadows from the rain painted the room, making the scenery seem surreal and aquatic.

His face became hot as he nodded, "Sure..."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora skimmed his fingers over the clear water, making sure it was at perfect temperature. He filled the tub up, gathering different types of ointments around the sink in order to clean her wounds after she was done.

He turned off the switch, cutting the water off, "I think this is good." He got up from the floor, "I'll go get you a towel."

He looked at Namine as she only wore her white bathrobe, concealing her naked body as it framed her curves almost perfectly. He could see a bit of her cleavage from the opening of her bathrobe, but instead of getting aroused or enticed by the small exposure, he became consumed by guilt. For right across from her flesh, were different light gashes of scars.

He cringed slightly from the view, stepping out of the way as he went to fetch the towel, "I'll be right back."

Namine didn't fail to notice his reaction, untying her lash from around her waist as she loosened her robe. It slid down from her shoulders, exposing her nudity as the cool air bristle across her flesh, creating goosebumps around certain locations on her body. The artist soon brought her hand over to one of her bloody bindings, wincing slightly from the motion. Her body was still in pain, becoming uncomfortable from all the cuts that had tarnished her skin.

It wasn't long until Sora came back with a towel, becoming shocked by her presence as he noticed her bare form. He blushed heavily from the sight, losing his composure as he tightened his hold around the furry material in his hands.

"Namine...?" He called out her name, grabbing her attention.

She felt shameful from his staring, immediately covering herself with her arms, "I'm sorry...I..." She held tears at the brim of her eyes, darkening her usual light blue as they streamed down her face.

Sora soon held a look of fortitude, taking careful steps towards her as he pulled her naked body into his, dropping the towel onto the floor. He tenderly shushed her, stroking her flaxen mane with his hand as he soothed her discomfort. He carefully pressed his other hand into the mid section of her back, bringing her closer to him. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her; not when it was his fault that she and Roxas ended up in this predicament.

"It's going to be okay...I promise..." He gulped as he closed his eyes, "I'll make everything right again..."

Namine sighed into his chest, savoring the familiar warmth of his touch when they were together. It was wrong for them to be in this position, for it caused a lot of memories to resurface inside her head.

She gently pushed him away, speaking calmly, "Can you help me...?" She signaled her body for him to understand what she meant.

He must admit, he was a bit hurt by her sudden distance, but complied to her wishes, "Of course...um...why don't you sit down?"

She nodded as she warily sat herself down on the toilet seat, adjusting her legs in order not to reveal too much of her garden. Sora decided to help her by picking up the towel and securing it around her lower region. He then lifted her right leg up, scaling his fingers across her skin as he began to unravel her bandages. His hands slowly started to reach up into her inner thighs, trying his best to keep himself cool as a tent threatened to form inside his pants. His fingers clumsily brushed over her pubic curls, recoiling back as she flinched from the contact. Both of their faces became ruby red from the compromising situation they were in, becoming nervous just as their nights together when they were a couple. Sora soon freed her from her straps, giving her back some circulation as he placed the white strips inside the garbage bucket beside him. He pursued her other leg, providing moisture onto his lips as he carefully tried to keep his composure.

Namine covered her breasts from his view in the meantime, feeling a bit foolish from doing so since it wasn't like he never seen them before. Either way, she still felt vulnerable and shy when she was near him like this.

Sora finally took off the last bit of her bandages around her legs, going for her arms soon afterwards. He tried to hurry without hurting her, not wanting the water inside the bathtub to get cold. Once he was done, he slid the towel off her and placed it on the sink, picking her up bridal style. He flushed deeply as he carried her, setting her inside the tub gently in order not to drop her. Namine eased herself against the wall, burying her body inside the small pool as she relaxed her joints.

She looked up at Sora as he waited for any further instructions, "I'll be fine from here. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Are you sure?" He didn't mean to sound like a pervert, but he was willing to wash her if she wanted him to.

She nodded meekly, propping her head over the water's surface, "Don't worry, I don't want to seem like a burden."

"You know you're many things besides that, Namine." His words were honest as he joked, "Along with any other bad things you may think."

Somehow, his sense of humor brought a smile onto her face, "Thank you, Sora."

He nodded as he decided to take his leave, "I'll just be outside. I need to make a few phone calls. Call me if you need anything."

He closed the door to the bathroom as he left her alone, giving her the privacy she needed.

Namine just gazed at the door as she sat motionless inside the tub. It only took a few seconds though until she felt something rise up inside her chest, causing a burning sensation as the acid inside her stomach boiled. She quickly tried to cleanse the feeling by diving her face inside the water, closing her eyes tightly as she held her breath. She opened her eyes though after a few moments, becoming startled as she saw the color red. She instantly brought her head up, swallowing some air back into her lungs. She pulled her damp hair her back from her vision, discovering that some of her cuts were opened up again, causing blood to taint the water.

For some reason though, she didn't panic; nor did she even cared.

She sat back inside the tub, finding the image of Roxas's blood on the floor to be a more terrifying memory. Before long, tears began to overflow from her eyes, causing her face to morph into despair as she tried to forget.

She leaned her head forward, folding her arms around her legs, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

She repeated her question over and over inside the empty room, finding no answer as she was left on her own.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora was in the kitchen, drumming his fingers against the counter as he waited for the rings to stop. He was starting to lose his patience, seeing as no one was answering. He finally got through after awhile, but all he got was a message saying how the person he was calling was unavailable.

He waited for the beep, growling lowly, "I'm going to tell him the truth. This is going to end now, Xehanort; so, be ready."

He didn't care what might happen anymore, he didn't even care if they lose everything from the business. The only thing that mattered to him now, was keeping the love he had for the two most important people in his life; starting with the truth.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, short chapter, but I enjoyed writing it none the less. There was a bit of both pairings in this chapter; though I think more of Sora than Roxas. Anyway, the boys will finally have their _**'talk'**_ in the next chapter, so expect a lot of...shouting? As for Namine, you can tell the girl is a bit _**'traumatized'**_ from the event, so she'll also be interesting to write in these next few chapters. I'm going to be making things a bit harder on the two pairings now, so be prepared! Now, it's time for my thanks :D! I like to say how proud I am of this story and how much support it has received. It wouldn't be possible without you guys, the readers, and the reviewers for making it happen. You guys really helped push me forward in updating, so I thank you guys for always giving me the motivation I need to continue. Here's Namine for special thanks :3!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give thanks to: _**xLovexPeacex, metallicababy55, Nami the Writer, xXStaticLove, Hearts in the Twilight, Sara Crewe, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Mooseluver8, chibixbabe, DamnBlackHeart, Childanny, Caitlyn-4479, Smileydomino, Starseeker358, Dragonflies87, Kawaiigurl93, Allers3, xLycheeRAiN, Rosekun25, BookwormGirl, Ace003, Maxyen, TehAverageWrites, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, CayCay, SaVeMe-InThEaArK-RoSe, RawkstarVienna, DeathByHarmony, Brightest Darkest Heart, Jenyflo5483, Transitions End, DeocyteMaster, FanWitch98, **_and a special thanks to _**xHikarix3**_ for being the _**600**__**th**_ reviewer! We hope that's everyone! Thanks for the encouraging words and support! Your gift shall be a glass statue of me with either Sora or Roxas!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave a healthy review on your way out! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :)."


	26. Rowdy Rumble

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Next chapter might be long, so expect a slow update after this one, but I'll do my best to make it fast. _**Warning for Vanitas's language!**_"

Chapter 26 Rowdy Rumble

Sora was helping Namine get into bed, wrapping a towel around her hair in order not to get her pillows all wet. He carefully adjusted her legs under the comforters, making sure that her wounds didn't open up again.

He had panicked when he returned to the bathroom, finding blood in the water from her cuts. What made him feel ill though was the devastated look on her face when he had rushed to take her out. She wouldn't stop crying, which hurt him deeply as he tried to stop the bleeding. He then treated her gashes with some medical ointments, wrapping fresh bandages around her body. She was able to settle down after awhile, requesting to rest for a bit inside her room.

He positioned his hand over Namine's forehead, massaging the wrinkles that began to form, "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

She gave a weak nod, trying her best to smile without straining her body, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back."

He looked uncertain, "I'm just afraid to leave you alone again."

She reassured him though, "I'll call you if I need anything. Just go and check on Roxas...I'm..." She wanted to be safe with her words, "I'm...worried about him."

He nodded with understanding, finding no secret affection in her words. He couldn't blame her feelings though; he was worried about the younger twin as well. He began to wonder; how was he going to confront him?

Namine seemed to notice his anxious expression, "Sora? Are you okay?"

He reluctantly turned his gaze over to hers, shaking away from his thoughts, "Um...yeah! I was just thinking." He looked over at his wristwatch, "I should be going."

The fatigued artist gave him a skeptical look, studying his features, as it resembled the man who kidnapped her. She shuddered from the reminder, remembering the sadistic look on his face as he continued to slice her skin with pleasure. There was a connection to all this, and as much as she wanted to know the truth herself, she figured she would have to wait.

She forged a smile, _'Another thing I'm going to have to wait for.'_

Sora gently kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon." He lifted himself up and started heading towards the doorway.

Namine mumbled as she began to drift off, finding the medication that she took earlier to be taking its affect, "Take care...of Roxas..."

He froze and became startled by her request, turning over and discovering that she was already asleep. He could have sworn he heard Ven's voice whispering out the same words in his head. He shook off the paranormal speculation though, heading out the door as he had more important things to think about.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora got off from the elevator as he made his way towards Roxas's room, checking the time on his watch. It was already late, making the stormy weather outside more menacing and dangerous to travel in. He walked down the hall and spotted Terra by himself, keeping a tight patrol where he stood.

"Terra?" The brunette reached up to him, catching the tall male's attention, "Where is everyone?"

He answered while crossing his arms over his chest, "They decided to go home and get some rest. I just dropped off Aqua and Sol not too long ago. Xion and I are the only ones here." He directed his head over to the closed door beside him as he spoke, "She's inside right now with Roxas."

The older Hikari nodded, becoming solemn as his heart wrench with fear, "I see."

"Sora..." Terra spoke gravely, "I received a phone call from Tseng not too long ago; they wanted to know what you're going to do with the kidnapper? It seems like he's linked to Ven's..." He decided to change his words, "...To the events that happened seventeen years ago."

Sora scoffed under his breath with mild amusement, _'Heh, I already knew that, Terra; but thanks for giving me the heads up.'_ He mentally announced with a low sarcastic tone.

The brunette turned his head over to the door, "I'm going to worry about that later, right now, I just need to speak with Roxas."

"So, what do you want me to tell them?" The older brunette asked sternly.

Sora sighed with annoyance, "I don't know, just...tell them whatever. I'll deal with it later."

"Sora...!" Obviously, Terra wasn't getting through to him.

In the end, the Hikari decided to ignore him, entering inside the room without any further doubt of what he was about to confess. Xion and Roxas noticed the sound of the door unlatching from its lock, turning towards Sora as he kept it ajar. The blond male already felt displeased by his presence, shoving a portion of his hospital meal down his throat.

Sora didn't waver though, taking his attention on girl beside his brother instead, "Xion, you can go home. I'll take care of him from here."

"She doesn't have to go." Roxas stated with a low snarl.

The raven-haired female shook her head, "It's fine; I can go. Besides..." She looked back and forth between the two brothers, "It seems like you two have a lot to talk about. So, I'll be heading out."

She got up from her seat, causing Roxas to become restless as he pushed his head further into his pillow. He huffed with exasperation, watching as she slowly put her coat on, packing up her stuff as she made her way over to Sora.

"I'll see you two later." She declared softly, walking out the door as Sora closed it behind her.

The room soon became thick with tension, both boys remaining still from their positions as the heart monitor beeped steadily. Roxas gazed up at the bag that held Sora's blood, dripping slowly through the tube as it pumped into his veins. He felt tempted to rip out the needle from his arm, but feared it would only cause problems if he did. It was too quiet, and he was losing his temper fast.

Sora soon made a move though, walking over to the chair Xion was once occupying in. He sat himself down, bracing the armrests before deciding to twiddle his fingers together.

He could feel Roxas's eyes on him, causing him to shrivel, "I...I don't know where to begin."

"How about when you first started lying to us?" The blond snapped cynically.

Sora flinched a bit from his tone, but did his best to remain calm.

He stopped twirling his thumbs, folding his hands together, "Do you remember that guy who was trying to buy Destiny Studio?"

Roxas racked his brain for a moment before recalling, "Xemnas...?"

The brunette nodded solemnly, "Well, after he appeared, I decided to investigate on some things about him on my own." He looked up at his brother as he chose not to interrupt, signaling him to continue, "When I found out who he was, everything I chose not to believe came out into the open."

Roxas held no sympathy, "Serves you right for doing something on your own. I just don't see why you couldn't trust me to know what you were planning."

"I knew it was wrong." Sora added softly, "But...something about all this, just made me want to keep you and the others in the shadows." He gave him a severe look as he spoke, "I wanted to protect you and Namine."

The blond scoffed from the irony, "Heh, and look what good that did." He motioned himself as an example.

Sora grimaced, "Yeah, well, I guess that's the price I had to pay."

"_**What price?**_" Roxas shouted furiously, "_**The only one who paid the price from your mistakes was Namine! What that bastard DID to her; that's the result!**_ _**The person MOST precious to you was almost KILLED, Sora!**_"

Roxas didn't care if he almost lost his own life from the ordeal; it was Namine who he felt concern for, "_**Now, thanks to YOU! She'll be carrying those scars for her entire LIFE!**_"

He heaved heavily as he began to settle down, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He gripped his fists into tight balls, causing a vein to appear on his forehead. He soon shook his head, clearing away his anger; deciding to contain it, in case he needed it later.

Sora felt the urge to shout, not liking the pressure he was in as he was blamed for Namine's injuries. He chose not to respond towards his brother's anger though, not wanting to waste this moment by arguing. He had an ill feeling though, that somehow, it was going to come to that.

Roxas seethed as he glowered at the older Hikari, "So tell me, what is it that you discovered?"

Sora didn't answer right away, making sure the blond wasn't going to scold him again before replying, "Well...the thing that I found out was..." He frowned deeply for a moment, "That Xemnas...is Xehanort's son."

Roxas's eyes widened with bafflement, clicking everything together as he failed to notice the resemblance. Xemnas is Xehanort's son, his son. The two of them together must have been plotting in the shadows without any of them realizing it. It wasn't until Sora threatened to reveal their relationship with each other that the old man decided to expose their own family's closet.

The blond face palmed his forehead, his body beginning to tremble, "Of course...how didn't I see it before..."

Sora took this time to explain, "It would seem like when I told Xehanort that I knew about his son, he already knew the perfect plan in making me cooperate with him...and that's when Vanitas came in." He swallowed deeply, "He's the one who killed Ventus; the son our father had abandoned...our brother. I didn't know until I met him during Ven's memorial last year...when Xehanort finally introduced me to him. I didn't want to believe it, but after the blood tests, I found it to be true."

Sora bent his head forward, losing towards his emotions as tears fell down from his eyes, "I didn't want all of this to happen; I didn't think he would go this far. But, in the end, he had used me...he wanted me to obey him in order to gain the company's power. I had to lie to everyone to keep our family's past a secret...but...I didn't know..." He cringed towards his own weakness before he lifted his head up and shouted, "_**I didn't know!**_"

The brunette became stunned as he noticed his brother was crying, hiding his face between his hands. He soon began to laugh, becoming hysterical as he began to breathe heavily. Before Sora could react, Roxas spontaneously flicked his tray to the side, causing it to clatter against the wall as his food sprayed everywhere across the floor.

He then spoke with a fierce growl, one that pierced fear into Sora's heart, "_**Of course...you didn't know!" **_He whipped his head at him, his eyes smoldering with fury, "All you thought about was..._**yourself!**_"

That's when Sora lost it, "_**That's not true!**_"

Roxas lifted his body up from the bed, wincing slightly from his wounds, "_**Yes it is!**_ You weren't thinking about anybody else but yourself! You're just _**SELFISH **_and_** BLIND to see it!**_" He balled his hands into the sheets, "_**You weren't the one who got hurt, Sora! You weren't thinking about us! You were thinking about YOURSELF!**_" He repeated with finality.

Sora couldn't help but to feel disgusted by the blonde's words, sensing Roxas's accusation to somehow be true.

The brunette roared with resentment, "_**What makes you have the right to say that as your conclusion? It's not fair for you to put the blame on me!**_"

"Not fair...!" Roxas couldn't help but to laugh at that statement, shouting soon afterwards, "_**Was it FAIR when you blamed ME for Ven's death!**_ _**If I remember correctly, it was MY fault!**_"

Sora recoiled from the outburst, becoming speechless as he examined his brother's distraught expression.

Roxas whimpered faintly, losing energy in his lungs, "Don't tell me...about not being fair...when you yourself... can't even keep your own consequences."

He fell backwards, shielding his eyes from the light with his arm as he cried silently to himself. The whole argument brought back buried memories from their past, but enough was enough; he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Roxas sniffed nosily, "Get out..."

Sora was left puzzled by his demand, "What...?"

He got frustrated over his ignorance, "_**I said get OUT!**_" He soon curled into a ball, refusing to look at the older sibling, "Just leave me alone..."

The older Hikari deflated with defeat, sighing gently before getting up from his chair. He looked over at his brother for a moment before heading out towards the door, leaving no other words as he left. Roxas heard the click to the door, indicating that Sora was no longer inside the room. He closed his eyes, frowning beneath the covers as he tried to make sense towards the information his brother had bestowed on him.

He searched for the button to call in a nurse, feeling his chest begin to hurt, _'I can't trust Sora anymore...my own brother...' _He pushed the switch, _'If not him...then who else is there?'_ He asked mournfully with dread.

Namine soon came into his vision, cleansing his heart as he waited for the nurse to arrive.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora stepped out into the hall, becoming embarrassed as he noticed Terra waiting for him. He avoided his stare, feeling a bit out of place as his mind reflected on the argument he was just having with his brother.

Terra took the initiative to speak first, "It sounded bad in there, is everything alright?"

The guitarist turned away, ignoring the question, "I don't want to talk about it."

The older brunette breathed out through his nose, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sora went into deep thought, "I'm going to the Police Station. I'm through hiding."

"So you're planning on interrogating the kidnapper?" Terra asked skeptically.

He nodded with a determined look on his face, "Yeah, there's just some things I'm still unaware about, and I need to know."

"If that's the case, I'll go with..."

"No." Sora concluded sternly, cutting Terra off, "I need to do this on my own. You should go back to your family."

"Sora, you need to stop playing the hero, and let your friends help." The older male advised firmly, "Don't be stubborn like..."

The older Hikari gave a hallow chuckle, "Trust me, I won't be making that mistake. I'll see you later. Get home safe."

He soon walked off down the hall, bidding his farewells with a warm smile. Terra watched as Sora entered the elevator, feeling nostalgic as he saw Ven's shadow behind him.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine tossed and turned in her sleep, frowning deeply as her skin felt like it was being sliced open again. She felt tormented, finding the image of her blood as it splattered everywhere across her bed. She soon heard a maniacal laugh, sending her mind into turmoil as she did her best to block out the sound from her ears. She saw him, his yellow eyes blaring into hers as he took delight over her pain.

His tongue twisted with satisfaction, _'Just something for you to remember me by.'_

Namine immediately jolted up from her sleep, waking up from her nightmare as sweat leaked out from her skin. She gasped in horror, finding herself to be alone in the dark. She flicked her lamp on, almost anticipating someone to be there in the shadows. She felt relieved, as she found no one was there. She settled back, easing her heart to relax as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She soon pushed the blankets off from her body, inspecting her bandages in case of any open injuries. They were still left clean from Sora's treatment, proving to her that it was just a dream.

The frightened islander wiped some sweat off from her face, her body trembling from the vivid hallucination. She felt weak, deciding to get something to drink from the refrigerator. She got up from her bed, entering the hallway as she made her way towards the kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge, giving her little options on what to choose. She took an opened can of Coke, craving for something that would boost her body up with sugar.

She gulped the whole think down, feeling refreshed as the storm from outside continued to rampage. Namine suddenly felt faint, losing oxygen fast as she braced her hands over the kitchen counter.

"I must still be out of it." She confirmed softly to herself.

She shivered abruptly as the haunting memory of Vanitas's voice called out to her. She quickly strolled over to the couch in the living room, sitting down as she rubbed her hands over her legs. She felt the cotton material that was wrapped around her scars, hissing from the pain as she put pressure on them.

Namine took her hands away, feeling a bit drowsy, "I wonder when I'll ever heal from this."

The artist rested her body over the couch, finding the damage to be severe as she resisted the urge to sleep, afraid that she'll see those same amber eyes waiting for her.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora followed Zack down the cells, finding the prison to be small since it was in the city. He examined the criminals they walked pass, finding none of them to be as sinister as the one he was about to face.

The young rookie turned around, holding a set of keys in his hand, "Tseng wanted me to ask you if you're sure about this?"

The young brunette nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to talk to him on my own."

Zack looked unsure, "Well, if you need me, I'll be waiting outside the door."

They reached a certain chamber that kept the person inside secured and locked up. The young cadet inserted the key inside the keyhole as he unlocked the metal door, giving Sora passage inside. He walked in, allowing Zack to close the door behind him. He heard the door click, indicating it was locked as he was now left alone with the murderer.

Vanitas sat idly still, his hands handcuffed to the table as he whistled a certain melody to himself.

He had his head bent back, pulling it forward as he grinned wickedly, "What's that sour look on your face? Not happy to see your brother?" He studied Sora's expression with interest, "Got into a little fight with Roxas?"

Sora didn't bother to amuse him with an answer, "I'm done playing games. I have a few questions for you."

Van didn't looked all that excited to cooperate, "Is that so~?"

The Hikari twin nodded, walking over as he sat across from the deranged sibling, "I want to know what you were after seventeen years ago? Why did you kidnap Roxas? What was the purpose to all that?"

He was going straight to business.

Vanitas snickered at first, but soon began to holler with hilarity, "After all this _**time**_ you _**still**_ don't get _**it?**_" His body tossed around as his sides began to tingle, "Are you really _**that**_ much of a simpleton?"

Sora was getting annoyed, trying his best to keep his cool, "What's so funny?"

Van's eyes glimmered dangerously from the light, "You won't be getting any answers from me. Just because you got me locked up against my will, doesn't mean you caught the king."

The brunette began to understand now, "Then I really do need Xehanort to talk."

"Hehe, good luck with that. That old geezer has an alibi after all; not like he did any dirty work."

"Then I'll _**make**_ him _**confess!**_" Sora declared angrily, "If not him, then I'll use his _**son!**_"

Vanitas couldn't help but to laugh at that statement, "Xemnas? He's just as clean as his old man. You have no chance in winning against this in a court."

The brunette snapped, as he got frustrated, "_**Why? Why are you going against your own family?**_"

Vanitas became serious, "Why?" He pushed head forward towards Sora's, giving him a menacing look, "Because I want you all to suffer, plain and simple."

Sora's face became flustered with fear, but it soon became one filled with rage as Van spoke teasingly with wonder, "Tell me Sora, how's that blonde sweetheart of yours doing? Is she still holding the souvenirs I left for her? Hmm, better be careful, you'll never know whom she could be thinking about...my guesses are...she's probably fantasizing about fucking your younger brother right now. Oh, but don't worry... he's probably thinking the same thing..." He gave a seductive grin as he licked his lips, "...I know I would."

Sora swung a punch to Vanitas's face, knocking his jaw to the side as he tumbled off his seat. Blood began to spill from between his lips, filling the taste of copper inside his mouth. Sora wasn't done with him yet though; he went after him, serving multiple blows to his face. Vanitas just laughed from each hit, having no chance to escape as he was chained to the table. It wasn't long though until Zack came rushing in, pulling Sora back as the male struggled to break free from his hold.

"_**Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!**_" He roared furiously, grinding his teeth together as he tried to reach for the cynical male's face.

"That's enough, Sora! I'm getting you out of here." Zack ordered austerely, pushing the brunette out of the room as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Vanitas could still hear Sora protest from outside, waving goodbye as he spit blood out from his mouth, "Come and visit anytime."

He had a mischievous smile on his face as he sat himself back on his chair, returning to his original position as he dismissed the stain of blood on his shirt. He soon began to hum a certain eerie melody, creating a lullaby to himself as he drifted into his own world.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Vanitas, you're truly the embodiment of evil. I know, this chapter was sort of short as well, but I do promise the next to be longer! For in the next chapter, there's a lemon scene coming up. You could say there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, as well as emotional baggage that was to be expected. I had fun writing Sora, Namine, and Roxas in this chapter, and hope you guys enjoyed reading them :). Once again, thank you _**all **_for the support and love. I'll continue doing my best for you guys and for this story ;). Let's all see this to the very end! :D Namine's up next for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Divine Wolfe, Caitlyn-4479. Nami the Writer, xHikarix3, xLycheeRAiN, metallicababy55, Sara Crewe, jenyflo5483, ComicalxMysterious, maxeyn, Hearts in the Twilight, Starseeker358, xxStaticLove, PhoebeTigger, Allers3, DeocyteMaster, Rosekun25, SaphireWaves, DamnBlackHeart, chibixbabe, Madam Mask, FanWitch98, BookwormGirl, riku23, Dragonflies87, Brightest Darkest Heart, Sovereign Beta, xLovexPeacex, TehAverageWrites, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, DeathByHarmony, songs. **_We hope that's everyone! Thank you all for the support! Hope you'll continue reading!"

Roxas and Sora: "Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter if you can please :3."


	27. My Sanctuary

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Hmm, this chapter turned out long. _**WARNING! Lemon in this chapter, so if you're not into that stuff, SKIP IT, when you get to it!**_"

Chapter 27 My Sanctuary 

Namine looked at the calendar with awe, finding the last week of May to be approaching. It had been a couple of days already since Roxas returned home, rising tension between the three inside the large apartment. Sora's usual cheerful exterior has been replaced with fatigue, causing him to be stressful as he tried to formulate a plan to get Xehanort arrested. The two brothers didn't bother to communicate, canceling their recording sessions and practices for Kingdom Hearts. Namine also took a vacation off of work, needing time to heal from the ordeal they had experienced. She was slowly recovering, even if it was little by little. She was more concerned with the twins than herself though, not liking the distance between them as they avoided each other.

She couldn't explain what could be going on, since the three of them had separate problems; still, she wished things would go back to normal.

'_But...everything has changed...'_ She thought secretly to herself, _'And with both Sora and Roxas here, I don't know what to do anymore...'_

She was still facing her own demons, her heart breaking into two pieces. It was bad enough that she couldn't even sleep at night anymore, having memories resurface during that day at the wedding. She couldn't escape from it, losing her thoughts as she became delusional by her own emotions.

The artist began to rub her arms, finding the bandages to be gone. Her cuts were already healed; leaving only remains of small gashes across her body. She felt disgusted by her appearance, wondering how anyone could accept her now. Even so, unbeknownst to her, both brothers found her to be the same glowing radiance as before.

Namine soon gasped as she heard someone stepping out from the hallway, becoming startled when she saw Sora.

The older Hikari gave her a puzzled look before turning his attention over to the calendar, "Can't believe it's already about to be June."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah...I was thinking the same thing."

A smile broadened across his face, bringing back that bit of light she hoped wasn't lost inside him, "Almost a year now..."

Now she was left confused, "A year...?"

He answered with an honest smile, "It's already been almost a year since you moved here."

She was left aghast, calculating the date as she found it to be true, "I almost didn't notice." She spoke with a fleeting voice.

Sora soon became glum, "With all that's happened, it's normal."

"Normal..." She repeated the word with a bit of nostalgia, _'What does that even mean to us anymore?'_

The brunette tilted his head to the side, scratching the back of his chocolate mane nervously, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving Roxas in your hands for today."

She was caught unaware by the request, "Wh—what?"

He went and clarified, "I'm heading out for today with Aqua and Terra; we're going to be doing some investigation on Vanitas so we can get everything into court. Hopefully, in due time, he'll confess about working with Xehanort and we can solve everything. I may not be back until tomorrow."

"Oh..." She looked down, "I see..."

That explained why he was dressed.

"Roxas won't let me help him with his medicine. He's resting right now, so make sure he eats something before giving it to him when he wakes up." He instructed softly.

She didn't feel right about this; the thought of being alone with Roxas actually scared her judgment.

She nodded though without arguing, "Okay..."

"I'm going to be leaving right now, so take care of each other." He went to grab the keys, securing his cell phone inside his pocket.

"Right..." She followed him to the door, "You be careful too, Sora."

He opened the door, lingering there for a moment before turning around. He caught the image of her eyes, finding the impulse to kiss her. He didn't tough, giving her a gentle peck across her cheek before leaving. Namine closed the door behind him, turning the switch to the knob as she locked it. She tried to make sense over the task he had given her, wondering if she could trust herself to be alone with the blond who was asleep in his room.

Namine jolted as a flash of lightning penetrated and lit up the room, giving out an earth-rumbling thunder in its wake. She held fast to the door, catching her breath as it caught her by surprise. It had been raining all week, raising disaster of thunderstorms as it flooded the streets. She shivered as the crackling thunder from outside echoed inside the apartment, making the weather outside seem deadly to travel in. She instantly thought about Sora, wondering if he'll be okay driving in the slippery roads. She shook her head though; having faith that he'll be fine.

The blonde artist took her attention on the clock, "I should probably try to make something for Roxas to eat before he wakes up."

Just to be sure that the blond was still asleep though; she headed towards the hallway to inspect his room. She found the door to be partially open, giving a soft knock as to make sure she wasn't intruding. She peeked her head inside, spotting the secluded twin sleeping soundlessly in his bed. She didn't want to disturb him, but in the end, she entered inside the room. She approached him quietly, being careful with her steps as the floor creaked lightly from her weight. Namine stood by his bedside, watching as he clutched his blanket close to him, shielding him away from the cool air. He had pillows behind his back, keeping him from moving too much; his injuries were still sore from the bullet shots.

Namine noticed though how he was slipping to the side, taking action by adjusting his pillows. She tried not to wake him up, easing the cushions back where they were. She began to feel nervous, hoping he wouldn't wake up. The poor islander was caught off guard though as another thunder struck roared. Namine was able to catch herself from falling forward, letting out a flustered gasp as she soon discovered her face to be close to the male beneath her. She flushed with embarrassment, feeling his breath caress over her cheeks.

'_You could do this Namine, just back away...carefully.'_ She encouraged softly to herself, slowly getting up.

She sighed with relief, seeing as the lyrics writer was still asleep, despite the commotion. The room lit up again, following another burst of thunder; this caused the artist to cringe, clenching her hands together from the sound.

"I should get going." She whispered calmly to herself, heading back over to the door as she left the room.

As soon as the door creaked from her departure though, Roxas's eyes began to flutter open.

He caught the sight of her figure slipping out into the hallway, perking his interest as he whispered hoarsely, "Namine?"

He didn't get a reply, causing him to rest back in his bed with wonder. He began to reflect back on everything that happened over the pass week. Both Sora and Namine were causing his mind to rattle, pressuring his emotions to go a bit unstable.

Roxas covered his eyes with his arm, "What am I going to do now?" He thought aloud to himself, finding no solution to his question.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora parked in front of Aqua and Terra's house, stepping out of his car as he rushed to the front porch, doing his best to avoid the rain as possible. He knocked on the door, taking no courtesy in ringing the doorbell. He waited for a moment before knocking again, becoming shocked as the door opened without warning.

He was bewildered at first from the man before him, a smile soon blooming on his face from recognition, "Eraqus, didn't expect to see you here. Baby-sitting your granddaughter for the night?"

Terra's father nodded, "Yes, it gives me a moment to spend time with her, considering how busy I've been at my kendo academy."

Sora decided to humor with him, "I'm sure Sol will some day be a pro like her grandfather."

Eraqus hummed with a chuckle, "That's if her mother will allow her to perform such dangerous lessons."

"Are you guys really going to talk about teaching my daughter how to use a weapon behind my back?" Aqua scolded lightly from behind the old man, holding Sol close to her chest as she sucked on a pacifier.

Terra followed behind her, "Oh come on, Aqua. We just want her to be able to defend herself in the future."

Sora couldn't help but to agree, "Yeah, we wouldn't want anything bad happen to her."

The bluenette looked a bit convinced, but not entirely, "Well, that's for her to decide on her own." She kissed Sol's forehead gently, "And as far as I know, she's still only a baby."

The men couldn't help but to be defeated by the mother's concern, sighing from her headstrong attitude. Sora smiled blissfully from the feeling though, finding the moment to be the medicine he was looking for; after everything he had gone through.

He soon became depressed, _'After everything __**I**__ had gone through? No...it's the other way around. After everything __**they**__ have gone through.' _He concluded strongly to himself, remembering the argument he had with Roxas at the hospital.

Aqua passed Sol over to her father-in-law, "Make sure to feed her before her bedtime. I left instructions on the fridge. We should be back in the morning."

Eraqus secured his hold on his grandchild, "You need not to worry. I'll take care of her during your absence."

Sora felt pleased by the grandfather's words, _'If only Ansem was like that.'_

Terra stepped out into the porch, placing his jacket on, "We should get going."

The spiky-haired male nodded, "Right."

Aqua gave Sol one last kiss on her chubby cheek, waving goodbye to her, "Bye, Sol. Mommy will be back soon."

The child gurgled into her flame-covered pacifier, hiccupping softly as she fiddled inside her grandfather's arms.

Eraqus announced his goodbyes, "Be safe!"

They all entered inside the car, seeking shelter from the rain as Sora put on the wipers. They waved their goodbyes as they drove off, taking their attention on the road ahead. The Hikari was in deep thought as he navigated through the storm, plotting tactics in how to handle Vanitas before going into court. He knew there was a possible way Xehanort could walk away with this, and that thought frightened him. He could only hope that it didn't cause Roxas to drift away from him even further; or worse, Namine.

'_Only time can tell what lies ahead...'_ He mentally suggested, watching as the rain fell endlessly around the world.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine climbed up the counter in the kitchen, opening the cabinet in order to retrieve the tomato sauce. She was planning to make spaghettis for Roxas, already setting the pot out to make the noodles. She wasn't good at cooking other things, relying on some Italian food the younger Hikari had taught her to make. She reached and grabbed the small can, carefully climbing back down so she wouldn't fall. She winced from the motion, sensing her body to still be sore in some locations.

She placed the can down on the counter, heading over to the refrigerator in order to get the other sauce for the meat. She opened the large cooler; spotting the item she needed right away. She went to grab it from the shelf, but as soon as she did, a smack of thunder came from outside.

Namine was surprised by the eruption, dropping the jar to the ground as it shattered across her feet. She immediately had a recap over everything that happened, feeling the sharp shards begin to sink into her skin as she stepped back. She winced from the insertions, crying out as she felt the pain travel up into her body, leaking out blood.

Roxas heard the crash, rushing out of his bed before stumbling onto the floor. His body was still weary, but it didn't stop him from dashing out the door. He sprinted down the hall, arriving inside the kitchen as he discovered the mess.

He became alarm as he saw the shards embedded inside the artist's feet, "Namine!"

He carefully made his way over to her, avoiding the broken glass of sauce as he offered to carry her. Namine was a bit tentative about his touch, feeling her heart accelerate as the blood rushed to her face.

Roxas gave her a firm demand, "Namine, come into my arms." He was getting frustrated that she wasn't cooperating.

After a few seconds, she decided to take his hand, allowing him to pick her up bridal style. He took them into the living room, setting her down onto the couch before inspecting her feet.

"They look pretty deep. I'll be right back. I'm going to get the tweezers." He stated softly, lifting himself up as he went to go get them.

Namine sighed with distress, _'Great, now he's the one taking care of me. I can't seem to do anything right.'_

The islander picked up her leg to check on her foot, using her fingers to try and pull a shard out. She hissed when she touched it, splitting the tissue on her flesh as she bled even more. She shoved her head back with annoyance, turning around as she examined the mess on the floor.

'_I should really clean that.' _She confirmed softly to herself.

As soon as Roxas came back though, he was able to read her mind, "Don't even think about it. I know what you were planning."

She jumped in her seat, becoming startled by his voice.

She tried to deny his assumption, "I wasn't thinking of anything."

He gave her a quizzical look of disbelief, kneeling down on the floor with a box in hand, "You shouldn't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up later, so don't worry about it."

She shook her head with refusal as she tried to convince him, "Don't...I can do it myself."

He sighed from her stubbornness as he spoke sternly, "You should focus more on getting some rest, so you wouldn't push yourself so hard." He took the tweezers out of the box, beginning to nip the shards out from her feet, "This won't take long, I promise."

A pout formed on her face, having the urge to kick him, "I'm more worried about you."

He was aloof towards her concern, ignoring his heart as it thumped wildly.

Namine became anxious, "You shouldn't be up like this."

"I'm fine." He clearly stated, dropping the glass pieces into the box.

"But..."

He stopped, "I said I was fine...!"

She recoiled back from his retort, causing him to feel guilty.

He bowed his head down with shame, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout..."

She shook her head, "It's okay."

He tried to explain though, "I just have a lot on my mind lately."

'_That makes the two of us.' _Namine mentally mused.

The flaxen-haired girl soon realized how gentle his hands were as he began to purify her gashes with some alcohol. She winced for a moment from the sting, but was easily soothed as he handled her feet with care. It wasn't all like how Sora was when they were in the bathroom; Roxas's touch was different. She couldn't describe it; only that it caused her to feel dizzy. She felt a sharp pain in her head, bringing a hand over to her forehead as she began to rub her temples.

Roxas noticed the scrunched up look on her face, "Namine, are you okay?"

She flushed from his voice, "I'm fine..."

He didn't look convinced, placing her feet gently down onto the floor as he finished patching her wounds.

He got up as he leveled his eyes with hers, "You look red." He sighed with discouragement, "This is the reason why I wanted you to get some rest. You might catch a fever now." His tone was detached as the moisture inside his eyes ensnared him.

She became flustered over how close he was, recalling the night during New Years almost clearly. She could hear everyone's shout as they began the countdown, echoing inside her ears. The sound of their voices drowned out the roar of the thunder from outside. The glittering lights from Sunset Square replaced the lightning that continued to flash inside the room. Namine painted the scene almost like it was a dream; as if time had stopped at that moment when they were about to kiss.

The petite heroine shivered as his breath brushed over her cheeks, "Roxas..." Her voice came out weak as she struggled to control her emotions.

Roxas felt muddled by her presence, growing concern as he too was trapped in her fantasy, "Namine...?"

The crowd called each number aloud, reviving the chilly night from its melted memories.

Roxas and Namine leaned closer as their eyes became misty with nostalgia, pressing their foreheads together. They were both trying to pull away, but at the same time, their lips wouldn't allow them, fighting together like magnets. They breathed heavily in labor as they yearned to break the gap between them.

Roxas's consciousness kept arguing with him, _'We can't do this...I shouldn't...but...' _He stared down at her pink lips, feeling hypnotized, _'I've been holding it back...for too long...' _He grimaced as he reminded himself, _'But I love her...God dammit, I love her so much...'_

Namine was inside her own mind, _'Give me a sign, Roxas...I need it... I don't know what to feel or do anymore...because...'_ A whimper escaped through her lips, _'I love you and Sora... and it's __**killing **__me.'_

He sensed her plea, almost telepathically, reaching forward as he nipped and caught her upper lip. Namine gasped from the contact, never suspecting it. They both had their eyes opened as he repeated the motion, familiarizing himself with her sweet taste. He soon pulled back, testing her; wondering if he should continue exploring her lips before she decided to push him away. When she made no indication of stopping him, he rushed forward and claimed her lips with his own.

Roxas felt like he was being revived after years in roaming the desert without water. All those moments he wanted to kiss her led to this; all those moments he yearned to touch her.

Namine was losing concentration fast, surrendering her mouth to him as she left herself to be vulnerable. He outlined the shape of her lips with his, letting out a groan from the lustful fusion. They were soft, even though they were slim, creating a balance of pleasure as he tilted his head to the side for better access.

He framed her cheeks with his hands, allowing her to breath only for a moment to speak, "What are we doing...?" She asked timidly with bewilderment.

He simply answered with a husky tone, "I don't know...but I don't want to stop."

Namine nodded vigorously with agreement, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled his lips back onto hers. She provided entrance for him as he slid his tongue inside, entangling their appendages together as they created moisture from their friction. He mounted over her, entrapping her by his tall frame as he pinned her back onto the couch. Roxas invaded her mouth, ravishing the damp domain as she moaned with delight from his warmth. Namine tilted her head back, bringing him closer as their noses bumped sensually together.

He welcomed her tongue inside his own mouth, groaning from the tender strokes she provided across his palates. He grinded his arousal between her legs, earning a gasp from her as she felt the solid frame of his erection.

'_This is too fast...too fast...'_ Namine proclaimed desperately with horror, but she couldn't stop herself for wanting more.

Roxas bit the underside of her lip, brushing the tip of his tongue over the pink surface as it slowly became red. They were caught in a web of their own salvias as they blended their mouths together, gathering different sounds of pleasure from their throats. There was no mercy of getting air as they both fought for control, letting out exhaustion of heat through their noses.

Roxas soon pulled away, causing the maiden beneath him to whimper. They both opened their eyes at the same time, never realizing they had them closed until now. The blue hues from their orbs were hazy, providing a certain glow inside them that was hard to read. Namine's lips were glossy from his dribble, becoming puffy from his assault. The blond Hikari wiped a string of saliva that threatened to fall from his chin, doing his best to be gentle with her; though deep down, his willpower was dwindling.

"Roxas..." The artist called out his name abnormally with seduction.

He snapped out of his reverie as he grabbed hold of her hands, "Follow me."

She couldn't deny his hushed demand, allowing him to pick her up from the couch. He was engrossed by her small figure, feeling his erection twitch with anticipation as he brought his mouth over her slim neck. He eagerly sucked on her flesh, becoming delighted over the light cry that escaped from her lips. He soon began to push her away from the living room, causing their steps to be awkward as they collided back and forth against the walls. The inferno inside them that was ready to erupt was causing perspiration to appear fast from their bodies. They entered the hallway, stumbling together as they tried to make way towards his room.

Roxas tugged on her shirt, yearning to feel her naked skin as it concealed her precious globes. He slid his tongue from the base of her neck all the way up to her earlobe, chewing the soft tissue as he bit it lightly. He became enticed by the unrefined taste of her flesh, leaving a thin trail of his saliva across her collarbone. Namine was doing her own exploration across his body in the meantime, tracing her fingers over his slender biceps as they flexed from her touch. She soon reached her hands over to his chest, discovering the punctured wounds that were embedded there.

She suddenly had the urge to cry, rubbing her cheek over his chest as tears spilled forth from her eyes. He felt the moisture, grabbing her chin carefully with his hand. He stared into her eyes, hoping to silence her sniffles as he claimed her trembling lips with his own. She urgently responded into the kiss, begging for his presence in order to show that they were both still alive.

His back met with the door, pushing the entrance aside as he closed it behind her. He pinned her into the wall, their tongues meeting for another rematch. Namine soon pushed him away though, placing her hands delicately onto his heaving chest. Roxas was mystified by her sudden withdrawal, but was granted confidence as she slowly directed him towards the bed. They discarded all pain from their bodies, reaching their destination as he fell back.

He bounced a bit from the soft cushion, idly sitting himself down as he waited for the blonde in front of him to disappear.

'_I mean...it is a dream...right?' _He compared the moment to his usual erotic dreams for the artist, finding it to be too surreal.

He became concern though as he noticed the distraught look of uncertainty inside her eyes. Namine began to crumble where she stood, feeling nervous as she clenched the front of her pajamas with dread.

Somehow, Roxas was able to pick up her signals, sighing helplessly with relief.

Before the islander could make sense on what he was doing, he was already unbuttoning her shirt.

She started to panic, bringing her hands forward as she tried to stop him. "No...don't!"

He grimaced from the mortified tone in her voice, pleading softly, "Please...let me..."

Namine whimpered softly from his words, not knowing how to feel as she gave him approval to continue. He leisurely unclipped each button at a time, feeling his libido rise with excitement as he started to see pale skin. He settled his appetite though, not wanting to scare her off when she was practically shivering. He loosened the top to her pajamas, splitting the fabric as her breasts poked out dangerously. She wasn't wearing a bra, serving more fuel to Roxas's groin as he examined the arc to her breasts. Namine held doubt inside her heart though, sensing his gaze to be of disgust rather than infatuation. She fidgeted as she tried to cover the scars that were marked all over her slender torso, leading up to the underside of her bosoms.

Roxas immediately pressed his lips over her bellybutton, startling the blonde in front of him as he kissed the spot tenderly. His lips were succulent and sweet, wrapping his arms around her as he kept her steady and close to him. In the end, the blonde artist was still a masterpiece to him.

Namine moaned as he rubbed his nose over the surface of her skin, planting delicate kisses in order to calm her. She enchanted him though, losing patience fast as he inserted his fingers inside the band of her pants and underwear. The blonde female gasped as he gradually slid down her clothing, divulging the wet yellow curls as they flourished brilliantly in the open. Roxas took in the scent of her flower, finding the urge to polish her sanctum with his tongue.

Namine couldn't help but to feel embarrassed, seeing as the only other person whoever saw her naked was Sora. She began to rethink the situation, predicting things were going to go wrong very fast if she and Roxas proceeded.

'_Sora...this is...' _She was silenced though from her thoughts as Roxas placed a chaste kiss over her clit.

She gave a pleasant cry from the contact, falling over as he caught her in his arms. He cautiously gripped the underside of her rear, bringing her forward as he settled her over his lap. Namine felt the pulsing limb from between his legs, grazing her dripping entrance from between the fabric. He was gaining more courage to claim her as she kissed him, merging their bodies together as her nipples tumbled against his chest. He felt the heat of her sanctuary, hissing as his erection hardened even more, almost to the point of bursting.

He swiftly twirled her body around, switching their positions so she was underneath him. Namine panted lightly as her breasts were made public, her top slipping off her shoulders. Roxas was left stunned by her beauty, kissing her softly as he reached his hands out to touch her. He fumbled the two orbs on her chest under the palm of his hands, rolling them around with careful strokes. Namine crooned with delight from the treatment, gasping aloud as he pinched her pink nipples between his fingers. She arched her back providing fluids to leak out from between her legs, soaking the bed shamefully with pleasure.

Namine gripped the sheets tightly with her hands as she felt the pressure of his staff. She wondered how far they would go, tracing back the times when she had stopped Sora from taking her virginity. She wasn't planning to halt Roxas though, and that's what scared her. She knew right away, that all of this was going to end badly with regret, but; the way he kissed her, the way he held her, it was like the salvation she was waiting for ever since she discovered she loved him. She was craving for him, and she didn't even realize it.

Roxas marveled the swell of Namine's breasts, becoming mesmerized by her body as she erotically moaned out his name. He could of died with happiness at that moment; for she wasn't thinking of Sora, she was thinking of him. It was his name she was whispering between those gasping breaths of ecstasy. This was their fleeting moment of sanctuary, and he was going to treasure it as long as he could.

He soon trailed his lips over to her heaving breasts, replacing his hand with his tongue. Namine whimpered as the moist appendage inside his mouth swirled around her pointed nipple. He lifted his tongue over her left breast, causing it to bounce as he reached the pink core at the center. His other hand in the meantime kept her other breast occupied, setting her insides on fire. It wasn't long until Roxas engulfed one of her tender globes inside his mouth, beginning to suck as his tongue brought leverage of satisfaction. He drooled over the melon, penetrating his hunger as he savored the taste of her nipple. He squeezed the base of her bosoms, groaning as they fitted perfectly in his hands. She squeaked as he scraped her knob with the blunt edge of his teeth, providing care soon afterwards by licking the spot.

Namine gave a frail cry as her fluids reacted, flowing over her garden as it glistened. She unconsciously brushed her hands over his growth that was held captive in his pants, earning a hiss from him. Roxas bit her nipple in order to seek back control, not wanting her to get ahead of herself. He could smell the aroma of her sex, drowning his senses as it consumed the air around them. His tongue squirmed with eagerness, yearning to taste her divinity as his stomach growled with the same desire.

Roxas decided to take advantage of her deluded mind, as it was filled with bliss. He skillfully leaned his body down, caressing her skin along the way with his lips. He gave a seductive lick around her navel, spinning the tip around as she trembled from his tease. He lifted her thighs so he could fit his head between them, observing the scars that were sketched there. He placed affectionate kisses over them, taking the intoxication from her entrance as it filled his nostrils. Namine gave a flimsy cry as his hot breath grazed over her wet shrub, charming her body to melt.

The younger Hikari stared at her dripping flower, becoming enthralled by the glow of her blonde curls. He took initiative over her sprouting shrine, pushing back the folds as he began to probe her jewel with his tongue. Namine yelped from the exploit, arching her back as he held her thighs around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss on her clit, scooping his tongue around the edges before sucking generously on it. Her scent clouded his vision, causing puffs of exhaustion to come out from his mouth.

Before long, Roxas gathered his mouth over to her labia, diving his tongue inside the small passage that was displayed before him. Namine winced from the intrusion, becoming nervous as she imagined him inside her, ripping away the only innocence she had left. The blond male took advantage of their position, thrashing his tongue inside her canal as he persuaded it to spread more cum into his mouth. He lightly bit the layer of skin around her entrance, causing it to blossom as he swallowed in her precious nectar. She didn't seem to mind his aggression, enjoying the little sounds she made as he tested her walls. He swirled his tongue around her peak, flicking her pearl for a moment before plunging back inside her cottage.

"Roxas..." Namine droned his name out softly with affection, grabbing hold of his head as she delicately ran her fingers through his sunflower locks.

He brought his tongue in and out of her hive, eating the honey inside as he sucked the bridges of her grotto. Roxas picked up the pace, sliding his appendage vigorously through her tunnel. Namine brought his mouth closer, urging him to go deeper as she felt the outline of his tongue inside her. She panted between silence cries of pleasure, feeling the surge of her climax coming, boiling her skin to erupt. He rolled his tongue around her wet sanctum, causing her muscles to tighten as he clobbered her sensitive area with care.

Namine lifted her head up as she felt her peak rising, gasping for air, "I...I think...I'm going to..._**Ah!**_"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as a wave shot out of her, filling Roxas's mouth as he took it all in. He groaned from the sweet taste of her orgasm, swallowing the liquid of her cum without any sign of repulsion. He drew away from her cunny, wiping his lips as he drank in the remains of her climax.

Namine beckoned him to her, embracing him as he leaned over on top of her. She moaned with delight as she felt the bulge in his pants, dipping anxiously into her womanhood. Roxas was content in her arms, sniffing the alluring scent of her body as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. While he was inebriated by her fragrance though, Namine took the opportunity to loosen the band around his pants. He was already shirtless, so the only things left were his sweatpants and boxers. Roxas didn't seem to notice as she slowly began to undress him, discarding the last pieces of clothing from his waist as he was left nude in her presence. His shaft was granted freedom, pulsing with exhilaration as her delicate hands grabbed hold of it.

"Namine..." His tone was set with caution, wondering if she had any clarity of what she was doing.

"It's okay..." She safely reassured him, positioning his tip over her opening, "Please..."

The plea in her tone caused him to surrender, leaning his head forward so their eyes were locked. She gracefully wrapped her legs around his waist, securing his rear as she brought him closer. She leaned her head back in order to relax her muscles, considering she was about to lose her virginity. Roxas though, was unaware of her predicament, assuming she was already experienced with Sora. He braced his hands by her head as he slowly shoved his erection inside her. Namine winced from the infringement, her walls becoming tense as he plugged her love hole.

The blond was met with resistance, encouraging him to put more force, _'She must be really tight...'_

Unbeknownst to Roxas though, it was her hymen he was meeting, pressuring to snap at any moment. He took action as he rammed his pelvic forward, breaking the barrier that blocked her inner chamber. Namine cried out in pain, never suspecting the blow as her lower region began to bleed. She wrenched beneath him, doing her best to ease the sore he just inflicted on her as tears fell fast from her eyes.

Roxas felt the warm liquid of her blood, becoming horrified, "Namine...you're..." He soon realized what he had done, _'She was still a virgin!' _

Now he felt dirty, _'This is wrong...'_ He claimed something that wasn't his to take, tarnishing the boundary between the three residences.

He quickly tried to escape, but Namine held him tightly to her, squashing their chests together as she deepened their connection.

"Namine..." The younger Hikari wheezed with distress.

"I'm fine now...!" She interjected with dismay, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Please...don't leave me..."

He stared down at her eyes as newly fresh tears began to fill them. He sighed, halting her lips from trembling as he kissed her, "Okay...I won't..."

She felt pleased by his answer, looping her arms around his shoulders as she urged him to continue. She cradled his length inside her, causing him to groan from the warmth of her fluids as it smothered his rod. He began to rock back and forth, his muscles creasing as he held himself back from losing control. He wanted to start out slow in order to reduce her pain, panting lightly as she gripped him firmly. She was tight and moist, but somehow, she was able to adjust to his size. They shifted together with each thrust, sending a wave of bliss inside their bodies. Sweat leaked off from their skin, bringing more heat inside the room as they collided forcefully. Namine moaned anxiously each time his tip would knock into her cervix, piercing her nails into his skin as he stroked her G-spot passionately. She couldn't help the chemicals in her body as they reacted towards his thrusts, sobbing out with satisfaction as he began to go faster.

Roxas altered his speed, producing more friction between them as he fluently glided back and forth. His hair was drenched with sweat, doing his best to keep his stamina without bursting. They could hear the soppy thud of their lovemaking, becoming fond of the sound as it aroused their sexual desires even more. His appendage throbbed anxiously for release, causing him to hiss with frustration as he tried to restrain himself. He dove harder inside her, picking her legs up as she trembled from the force.

"Roxas...!" She cringed from the impact.

He rested his forehead onto hers, grunting with remorse, "I'm...sorry..."

Namine flushed brilliantly from his husky tone, becoming aroused by his image as his hair swayed over his foggy eyes. Drops of his sweat fell over her skin, sizzling her body as it glistened from her own beads of perspiration. They pressured the bed from their weight, causing it to creak loudly each time he jammed inside her. Roxas was doing his best to remain gentle, but he couldn't deny the invigorating thought of being inside her. He needed to conquer every spot, every space that tingled and pulsed, demanding to be her only one. Namine's interior clamped around him, adding more intensity into his shoves. They were soon creating their own rhythm, seeking each other's support as their hips shook with eagerness.

"Roxas...!" She began to chant his name, feeling the summit of her orgasm rising.

"Namine..." He spoke her name with pledged devotion, rubbing his lips over hers as they exchanged their breathing.

She sucked him in like a sponge, setting her nerves ablaze as the passion between them was now taking its toll. Roxas could feel the taut closure of her walls, signaling his shaft for one last thrust. He propelled his shaft once more, obeying her body's demand as he blocked her slit to erupt. Namine brought her body forward into the air, curving her back as her chest met with his. All she felt was a vast explosion of warmth, spreading out of her as it smeared over Roxas's stiff organ. She exhaled deeply from the liberation, uttering choked sobs of rapture. It was a blissful sensation, hurling her blood up to her head as she finally met nirvana.

Roxas sucked in a gulp of air, as he was provoked to surrender his own orgasm, shooting out a stream of his semen inside her sacred womb. He couldn't stop as he poured into her, milking her cervix as his fluids pursued her uterus. He allowed himself to enjoy the mixture of their unity as he drained every last drop into her. He felt the sticky material of their sexual plasmas, providing lubricant as he slowly edged himself out. Namine hummed gently with disapproval as he slipped out, missing the key of his warmth inside her apricot.

"Roxas..." She managed to whisper his name out with outmost exhaustion, quivering from the cold exposure of her grotto.

He took the wrinkled sheets from the bed, bringing them over their naked bodies. They were soaked with each other's sweat as their hearts pulsed erratically. Namine felt like her chest was about to explode, easing her muscles to relax. Roxas collapsed beside her in order to gain back his thoughts, clearing his vision to focus.

He turned his head over to her, "Are you hurt?"

She knew what he was indicating, "I'm...fine...just a little sore."

He stood quiet after that, not knowing what else to say. Namine felt the temptation of sleep take over, causing her eyes to flutter as she tried to resist it. She shifted her position, catching Roxas's attention as he stared at her. She examined the cobalt shades of his eyes, using them as her vocal point to stay awake.

"Go to sleep..." He insisted softly, dodging the questions that were slowly rampaging through their minds.

She didn't respond, becoming slightly hurt by his words. She wanted to ask him if he loved her, but stopped herself from doing so; she didn't want to ruin the moment.

'_I love you...Roxas...'_ She quietly confided to herself, drifting peacefully into slumber.

Roxas listened to her steady breathing, picking up a lock of hair from her face. He shivered as he drew his hand away, guilt beginning to settle in. He felt like he just took advantage over both of their emotions. Namine didn't even love him; she loved Sora, who also loved her in return. He smacked his hands into his face, realizing what a mess he just made. He then pulled them down, catching the sound of thunder. He craned his eyes towards the window, watching the droplets of rain batter over the glass with awe. He soon rotated his body around, taking his attention on the female beside him instead.

He boldly laced his hand with hers, confessing softly with a tender tone, "I love you, Namine..."

He soon fell asleep, muting the storm from outside, as he feared for the upcoming dawn ahead.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm glad I was able to update this chapter before school started. I may not be able to update quickly like I did over the summer, so I'm sorry if the updates turn out to be slow :(. I have concluded one thing though; that I thought you readers/reviewers would like to know. TDON is officially forty-four chapters long. I redid my outline, changing the length. I must admit; I'm a bit...frustrated over it, because I really didn't want to make this story THAT long, but I guess it's unavoidable. Hopefully you guys don't mind it being a bit longer, right? Anyway, here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Childanny, jenyflo5483, RawkstarVienna, ComicalxMysterious, chibixbabe, DeocyteMaster, xHikarix3, SaphireWaves, xLycheeRAiN, Divine Wolfe, Allers3, Loves Ironic Tragedy, Anime Addiction 4 ever, metallicababy55, Caitlyn-4479, Lilith Vaan, maxeyn, Mooseluver8, Fanwitch98, Nami the Writer, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Rosekun25, xLovexPeacex, Dragonflies87, BookwormGirl, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, TehAverageWrties, Brightest Darkest Heart. **_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! We appreciate the thoughts and feedback :). We also thank those who added this story to their favorites and alerts!"

Kiome-Yasha: "On further note, I couldn't stop listening to the song _"Naturally" _from Selena Gomez while typing this lol. And I like to feature someone here in this chapter; check _**Karin Ochibi-chan**_ story _Crimson Twilight_. Her story is the reason I felt inspired to make my own fic of SoraxNaminexRoxas; so do check her and the story out!"


	28. Disappeared

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I'm sorry for the late update everyone; school started so I'm trying to adjust my schedule since I'm also working again at my job. Love the song _New Resolution _from Azure Ray, it helped me a lot to convey Namine and Roxas's emotions in this chapter :)."

Chapter 28 Disappeared

The beams from the sun's rays broke through the damp windows inside the room, crafting a surreal image of gold upon the sleeping lovers. Roxas felt the seducing warmth of dawn, causing him to stir a bit as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He didn't open his eyes right away though, taking close attention at the extra breathing beside him. He felt her presence, hoping partially that she wouldn't vanish and prove to be a dream. The young Hikari heard her whimper inside her sleep, curling her fingers loosely beside her face.

He reluctantly took a peek at her, the crust around his eyes breaking, _'So, last night really did happen...'_ He confirmed with a sense of enlightenment and regret.

Roxas turned his head away, not bothering to look at her any longer, as it will only cause a hindrance to his heart that was slowly breaking. He tried to compress the sob that wanted to escape from his chest, letting out a short cough instead.

He slowly began to pound his forehead with his fist, feeling irresponsible and stupid.

'_What the fuck am I going to do now?'_

He almost expected an answer from the female beside him, but she was left aloof as she continued to slumber peacefully. A part of him wanted to wake her up; shouting in the top of his longs of how much he cherished, adored, and loved her, and how he would continue to do so until his dying breath. Though the logic side of him told him to run, run as fast as he could before one of them ended up with a broken heart.

He gradually lifted his body up from the humid covers, _'I need a shower.'_ He suddenly decided with impulse, not wanting to purify the smell of her fragrance; but needing to in order to wash away his guilt.

Roxas carefully got up from his bed, grabbing an extra sheet from the floor as he wrapped it around his waist. He looked back in order to check on the artist, discovering she was still asleep. He sighed with remorse, spotting the red stain between the cushions; again, he couldn't help but to punch his forehead with frustration.

He quickly made his way over to the door, hoping she wouldn't notice his departure. He entered the cool hallway, making a beeline towards the bathroom. The musician entered inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He eased his back against the door, dropping the covers onto the tiled floor as he sighed with grief. He closed his eyes momentarily, wondering if he should just go back into bed; but knowing who was there, made him rush into the shower instead. He slid the glass open, turning the valve on the right to a certain degree of temperature. He then flicked the switch at the center to shower mode, calling forth sprinkles of water to burst through from the hose above.

The young Hikari allowed the sound of the current to take him away, drifting forward as he began to contemplate what he was doing. He started to reminiscence the feel of Namine's skin, the touch of her hands, the scent to her hair, the life inside her eyes; everything that made her whole and real as he always imagined it to be.

He dove inside the shower in order to wash away the rising tension between his legs, yearning to forget.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly, startling him from his sleep as his body slipped a bit to the side. He rapidly shook his head in order to gain back his senses, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he felt weary from the restless night.

He looked up, becoming a bit puzzled, "Aqua?"

She answered with a pleasant tone, "Maybe you should go home, Sora. Terra and I could take care of things here."

He was so exhausted after another interrogation with Vanitas; he didn't know where the time had gone.

He lifted himself up from his seat, "Maybe...I just didn't think he would be that difficult to cooperate."

"Well..." Aqua tried to reason, though she was a bit tentative as she spoke, "Not to seem like I'm on the enemy's side, but...it seems like he's gone through a lot of things as well from his past."

Sora had the urge to scoff, but his warm heart seemed to understand what she was saying.

"It's probably why he's so..." She tried to find the right term to explain, "Dysfunctional."

"Yeah..." He actually agreed with her without becoming upset; but considering the emotional trauma he had to deal with lately, it was hard to express what he was actually feeling inside.

"Terra called Hayner to come over, hoping he could help." Aqua confided softly with confidence, "I'm sure with him being a lawyer, we can receive some evidence to confirm that Xehanort is guilty."

Sora gained hope from her words, "Hmm...maybe..." He wasn't sure, but he could only assume it would work.

The brunette took out his cellphone, watching the side bar blink as it indicated it was low on batteries.

He tucked it away again inside his pocket, "It's still pretty early, you sure it's okay for me to go home?"

Aqua nodded as she answered, "Yes, get some rest."

"But what about you and Terra? You guys should go back home to Sol."

She waved her hand to the side, "I'll go back home once Hayner arrives. You though, should get back to Namine..." She thought about what to say, "You've been muttering her name out in your sleep, you know."

Sora couldn't help but to blush, turning his head away to the side, "Really...?"

She sympathized with him as she nodded, "Yes..." She gazed at the wounded boy in front of her, "Sora, do you still love her?"

He answered without faltering his voice, "To be honest...more than anything, but..."

"But...?" She seemed confused.

"I just can't..." He stated clearly, "I just...can't..."

She could hear the sob in his voice, becoming solemn over what it could mean, _'I'm sure it's something Namine is meant to find out.' _She confirmed softly with reassurance.

"Well, even so...you should go to her." She insisted firmly, touching his shoulder in order to encourage him.

"Yeah..." He replied with a weak voice, doing his best to smile.

He gave her a quick hug before heading off towards the exit, sending out a silent goodbye. It was at this moment that Terra appeared, sluggish and peeved as he made it over to his wife. She was able to beam at him though, causing him to smile in return.

"Judging from your expression, I say the talk with Vanitas didn't turn out well." She stated with slight amusement.

"You could say that." He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, amazed over how fast she lost weight from Sol's birth. He looked around the empty area, becoming concern, "Where's Sora?"

"I sent him home." She answered gently, "I figured he needed it."

He nodded with approval, "I guess there's nothing left for us to do, but to wait for Hayner to arrive." He immediately became quizzical, "Though it's strange..."

Aqua perked her head to the side, becoming curious, "What is?"

"When I told Vanitas how we were going to get our lawyer involved, he just smiled and said how the answers were connected to Mr. Hikari's will."

"Their father?"

"Yeah..." Terra went into deep thought, "Somehow...I feel like he's telling the truth."

Aqua was left astonished by his assumption, but didn't get the chance to ask as Hayner's voice ringed out.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"_Namine...how could you?" Sora's distraught face was evident, as he asked weakly with distress._

_The blonde artist stepped back, feeling guilty and ashamed, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She repeated as her voice cracked, "I didn't mean for my feelings to go this __**far!**__" _

_He shook his head with disproval, "I...I loved you..." He confessed suddenly with pain, causing her heart to stop as he stated heatedly but lowly, "I should have known...you're just like Kairi..."_

Namine jerked in her sleep as her eyes flipped open instantly from Sora's words. She had sweat over her forehead as she gently shifted her body around the bed. Somehow, she was pleased to find the other Hikari brother gone, giving her a moment to reflect what just happened between them last night. She shuddered as she could remember the feel of his length inside her, vibrating her insides to awaken with pleasure from the memory. She then recalled the unfaithfulness of their act, becoming horrified of how quickly they had lost control. True, she was perplexed that after sleeping with him, she didn't receive any nightmares of Vanitas; but it didn't mean that the one she just had was any better. She gazed out at the taunting window, watching as the soft remains of dews drip carelessly down the glass. The flustered artist quickly tried to cover her naked body, wrapping the quilt around her chest in order to conceal her bosoms. She noticed the red stain on the bed, deciding to ignore it for now, as her main focus was to escape the traitorous room.

She ungracefully tripped over the bed, avoiding the floor as she stumbled forward towards the door. She gripped the sheet close to her, keeping her body concealed as her inner thighs ached. She hissed from the throb between her legs, clenching her hands tightly as she tried to repress the sore.

'_This is my fault...last night, it __**shouldn't**__ have happened, but I...' _She gasped as she heard someone in the kitchen.

Namine opened the door and proceeded into the hallway. Her feet gently padding against the floor as the drape around her body dragged. She tilted her head forward as she neared the living room and kitchen area, becoming slightly abashed as she saw Roxas picking up the forgotten shards of tomato sauce on the floor. She weakly made her way over to him, not wanting to get too close. She didn't know how to feel or how to act in his presence, deciding to stay mute as he steadily cleaned up the mess.

It wasn't long though until he spoke with an expressed sigh, "We forgot to clean this up. Could you get me the trashcan so I can dispose the glass?"

She was stunned by his brash request, becoming offended by his attitude. He was ignoring their dilemma completely, finding the floor to be more important than the fact that they had sex last night.

She did what he asked though, heading over to the plastic bin before pushing it roughly towards his direction. It caught him off guard, causing him to jump back from her aggression.

He grimaced at her with confusion, "What was that for?"

She didn't answer him right away, tossing a rag from the counter onto the floor, "You need that too, right?" She asked coldly.

Roxas examined her, sensing the anger inside her voice.

He sighed with frustration, taking the cloth she threw at him as he began to wipe the floor. If it was possible, he wanted to avoid the subject of last night, knowing it would only lead to more complications.

The idea was clearly not mutual to Namine, "Are you really not going to say anything?"

He decided to act ignorant, "What are you talking about? I'm talking now, aren't I?"

The artist's heart slowly began to break, trying her best to sound reasonable, "Look...I know you probably want to forget about what happened between us last night...but you shouldn't _**ignore**_ it!" Her voice rasped lightly with irritation, "I understand...considering your relationship with Xion."

Roxas knew he had to stop her from talking, "It's not about her!"

"Then what is _**IT?**_" She shouted almost hysterically, "Roxas...I'm _**confused!**_" She shook her head slowly as tears began to form in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"And you think I do?" He retorted angrily, "I'm just as _**lost**_ as you are, Namine!" He mentally scolded himself, _'Shut up, you idiot! You're acting like a jerk!'_

The petite islander shrunk back from his outburst, sniffing softly as tears began to fall from her eyes. Roxas literally wanted to smack himself, finding everything to be more chaotic. He really didn't want to think about this, not after everything they had gone through.

He tried to explain some sort of logic towards the situation, wiping the floor even harder, "Look, we both went through some...traumatic experiences. Last night was nothing more than stress that needed to be release."

He finally managed to clean the mess that was left abandoned from yesterday, but that didn't stop the storm he was in. Roxas's mind was frantic, remaining still as Namine spoke her own feelings out.

The flaxen-haired girl was left speechless, forgetting all about the event from last night as she began to recall another night, "Then what about New Years?"

Roxas froze with shock, appalled over how fierce and steady her question was.

"What about it?" He asked roughly.

Namine bit her bottom lip with anticipation, "Don't try to hide it, Roxas. You...you almost _**kissed**_ me that night." He didn't speak up, so she continued, "If you had kissed me that night, what would it have meant to you?" She heaved desperately for an answer, "What do _**I**_ mean to you?"

It was at that sudden moment when Roxas had enough, "Why are you asking me all these questions? Don't you_** love**_ Sora? Didn't you always wanted him to say _**I love you**_ to you? Jesus Christ, Namine!_**I LOVE YOU!**_" His felt his chest concave as he choked anxiously, "Is that what you_** WANTED **_me to say_**?**_ _**I love you!**_"

He glared at her, waiting for a response; and he got one.

Namine stared at him with shock, her lips trembling with grief as she tried to process his words, _'He...he...loves me? No...that's not possible!' _

She was losing control of her breathing, blinking rapidly as she tried to make sense on what he just said. This was too much; she wasn't expecting an answer like that. She couldn't think, dashing out of the kitchen as she ran towards her room. Roxas could hear the door slam as shallow echoes of her whimpers began to resonate through the walls. The musician immediately smacked his hands into his face, reflecting on what he just said as he wished to take it back.

He began to chant, grunting by each syllable, "Idiot...Idiot...Idiot!" He just brought more confusion towards the situation.

He needed to leave; he had to get out of this apartment. There was no chance of him staying now. He lifted himself off the floor, adjusting the kitchen right away before taking off towards his own room. He instantly ripped the sheets off from his bed, rushing out of the room as he headed for the laundry area. He opened the lid to the washer as he dipped the blankets inside. He slipped in some detergent, shutting the top as he switched the knobs to the machine on. Once Roxas knew everything was cleared, he hurried back inside his room.

He took off his bathrobe, grabbing a duffle bag from nearby. He rummaged through his closet, selecting any pair of clothes to wear. He started adding more clothes inside his bag after he got dressed. He didn't care to fold them neatly inside, grabbing whatever he needed.

Once he was done, he headed out the door. He walked down the hall, but stopped as he stood in front of Namine's door. He could still hear her breathing inside, sniffing softly with each gasping breath. He dropped the bag to the floor, pressing his hand over the white surface of her door. The young Hikari leaned his head forward, his fingernails grasping the wood with desire to see her.

He voice was raspy as he whispered her name, "Namine..."

Namine's sobs halted, clasping a hand over her mouth in order to stop her breathing from being heard. She didn't know what to say, so she chose not to say anything at all. She couldn't bear to see him without wanting to kiss him; knowing it was wrong to do so with her feelings for Sora involved.

'_This is all a big mistake...' _She concluded earnestly, closing her eyes tightly, _'I can't think!'_

Roxas sighed heavily against the door, perking the blonde's interest on what he was doing as she heard him move away. She listened closely to his footsteps, wondering where he could be going. She got her answer though as she heard the door to the apartment open and then close. Namine sat still where she was, determined to stay motionless for the time being.

After a few minutes, she couldn't help but to ask, "Roxas...?" She became concern when she didn't receive a reply, "Ro...xas?"

He didn't answer her.

The artist jumped up from the floor, opening the door abruptly as she looked around, "_**Roxas?**_"

She rushed towards the kitchen, heading over to the door as she knocked it open. She entered the large hallway, shifting her eyes everywhere in order to find the blond twin. He was nowhere in sight, taking off before she could even have time to chase after him.

Namine took a few steps forward before collapsing onto the ground.

She pressed her hands onto her lap, letting her tears run freely down her face, "Roxas..."

Her shoulders began to tremble, bending over in agony as teardrops began to fall over on the carpet beneath her. She secretly pleaded for him to come back, wishing she could take back her words in asking him how he felt about her. The nightmare of Sora even finding out caused her to fall deeper into turmoil.

She had no one to catch her, weeping soundlessly to herself inside the empty hall as it reflected the vacant spot inside her heart.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas took his helmet out from its compartment, gazing down at his reflection. He scowled at his face, staring at it with disgust before slipping the hood over his head. He sat down over on the leather seat, gearing the handles to his bike as he brought the engine to life. He safely strapped his duffle bag around his body, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

He reversed his bike backwards from the parking space, _'There's no sense in staying. It's better if I leave.'_

Convinced that he was doing the right thing, Roxas drove off with no further thoughts.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora drove inside the underground parking lot, noticing the empty spot where Roxas's motorcycle used to be. He turned his vehicle inside the free parking space, wondering where his brother's bike was when he was suppose to stay at the apartment. He quickly shut the engine off to his car, stepping out as he pressed the alarm to secure the doors. He inspected the area in the meantime, searching for any signs that may explain why the two-wheeled vehicle was gone. When he couldn't find any explanation, he quickly made his way over to the elevator.

As he entered inside the lift, he couldn't help but to fear for the worse, _'Dammit Roxas, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid.'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine didn't know when she returned inside the apartment, but she felt content sitting on the couch. She had put on some clothes not too long ago, not wanting to seem suspicious when Sora came home. Her tears had dried off a long time ago, causing her to feel drowsy. She yearned for the idea of sleep, but her heart wouldn't allow it. She shifted her weight on the couch, edging her back against the cushions. She placed her arm over her eyes, listening to the clock inside the kitchen tick. Her lips began to quiver, but she sucked in a heave of air from preventing a sob to escape. She gasped though when she heard the door to the apartment open, part of her mind hoping it was Roxas.

She was left disappointed when she saw the familiar brunette at the door, her heart already beginning to crumble from the sight of him.

"Sora..." She whimpered weakly, doing her best to get up from her seat.

The older Hikari asked meekly with dread, "Namine, where's Roxas?"

She broke down into tears immediately, startling the male in front of her as he quickly sprinted to her side. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, bringing her closer to him. He gave her permission to nuzzle her face into his chest, using his shirt as a tissue.

"Namine...what happened?" He asked unsurely, brushing his hand through her blonde mane.

"Please...just...hold me?" She felt ashamed of her request, considering she didn't deserve it.

In the end though, Sora remained oblivious, forgetting all about his brother as he agreed.

"Okay."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xion paused on the page she was reading from her book when she heard someone knocking on her door. She didn't expect any guests today, so she was a bit curious on whom it could be. She got up from her chair though, heading over to the door as she looked through the peephole. She was shocked to see Roxas on the other side, his expression dead of any emotion. He was waiting outside in the hallway, hoping she would open the door and let him in. Of course, in the end, she complied, unlocking the door as she pushed it ajar.

She stared at him with bewilderment, "Roxas...?"

He embraced her tightly when she appeared, keeping her close in order not to collapse from exhaustion.

He whispered hotly inside her ear, almost pleading, "Can I stay here for awhile?"

She assumed something horrible had happened, bringing her arms up in order to carry him inside her apartment. She noticed the moisture in his eyes, deciding not to worry about it as he probably had his reasons for coming unannounced.

Xion presented her home to him as if it was his own, "Of course."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, Namine and Roxas didn't last long, but it doesn't mean their feelings for each other is over! There's still some more plot to come, along with more love triangle mayhem between the two siblings and artist. I had fun writing this chapter, but I also had mixed feelings towards it as well; hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. By the way everyone, thank you so much for reading this far and reviewing! I know I say that all the time, but I really do appreciate it. I also thank those who had added The Diary of Namine to their favorites and alerts. I know I might be slow in updating this fic for a while, but it helps to know you guys are still willing to stick around :). Here's Namine for thanks! :D"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give thanks to: _**Allers3, Divine Wolfe, FanWitch98, DeocyteMaster, TehAverageWrites, xLovexPeacex, Nami the Writer, SaphireWaves, Childanny, Loves Ironic Tragedy, xLycheeRAiN, Maxeyn, Hearts in the Twilight, Jenyflo5483, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, xHikarix3, metallicababy55, Mooseluver8, Rosekun25, ComicalxMysterious, BookwormGirl, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, RawkstarVienna, Sonchan, DeathbyHarmony, Kawaiigurl93, Ramen Princess21, Brightest Darkest Heart, SasoriRinku, Nobdy'sMelody, The Sword's Keeper, **_and a special thanks to _**LivingHerOwnFairyTale**_ for being the _**700**__**th **_reviewer! We really appreciate the thoughtful words and support everyone, thank you very much; hope to hear your thoughts again :3."

Kiome-Yasha: "There are a few of you reviewers though that I haven't been able to reply to. So I'll do them over each chapter from now on, for those I can't reach in thanking."

**Hearts in the Twilight: **_I always get reviews from you, but never get to reply to them, I won't make mistakes like that now. Thank you for always reading and reviewing. Glad I was able to bring a grin to your face._

**BookwormGirl: **_Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully Sora could put a stop to Xehanort, but I do have plans in bringing that old man down. _

**Ramen Princess21: **_Haha, glad you continued reading my story, I guess you were anticipating for a long time of some Roxas/Namine love action? Glad I was able to deliver, even though it took awhile. Thank you for reading and reviewing! _

**SasoriRinku: **_Haha, I'm amazed you were able to catch up on this story in a matter of two days, considering I read like a snail and it probably would have taken me forever XD. I'm glad to hear you're a big fan towards the Roxas/Namine pairing. I'm sure Namine will make up her mind on who to be with by the end of this fic; though I won't say if it's Roxas or not, because it could be Sora as well. Who knows? ;P. I'm usually afraid to write AU fics, but I always do try to cooperate everything from the game when I do one. Because I usually like to see elements from the game to be shown in an AU fic, it brings more creativity I think :). Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you'll continue reading." _


	29. Monochrome Dreams

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I was hoping for this to be a quicker update, but life can be choosey. Oh, and I might be starting to choose titles from the first original KH1 soundtrack, considering I'm running out of titles from the KH2 soundtrack XD lol. BTW, short chapter is short :P."

Chapter 29 Monochrome Dreams

It wasn't until recently during the week that Namine and Sora discovered that Roxas was staying at Xion's. Namine had to admit, she felt hurt and betrayed by his choice to go there, but she figured he had no other person who he could rely on besides the female psychiatrist. She just couldn't believe how horribly wrong she made their lives to be, creating nothing but mayhem to their already stressful lives. She remained reserved towards Sora during the week, surprised over how long she had kept her night with Roxas a secret from him. The artist feared for the day he would find out though, knowing she would lose him in the process. She wanted to prevent that from happening as long as she could, enjoying the company of his warmth these last couple of days.

The blonde beauty refreshed her thoughts as she walked through the doors of Alantica. She had finally decided to return to her job, having been requested many times from Zexion to come back. He knew she had gone through some traumatic events; but he had longed to see more artwork from her since her absence.

Fuu was the person she had spotted at the front desk, earning a nod from her as she greeted, "Hello, Fuu. Long time no see." She addressed humbly with shyness.

"Hello." The secretary responded with a deadpan voice, "Better?" She asked with a hint of concern.

Namine realized she was asking about her injuries after what had happened at the wedding, "Uh...yes. I'm feeling much better." Though the added wound in her heart from Roxas didn't help her; but the monotone girl didn't need to know that.

Fuu nodded, "Good." And the conversation ended just as it had begun.

The silver-haired girl returned to her typing on the computer, causing Namine's shoulders to limp with disappointment. The artist turned and walked away, heading over to her office to begin her daily quota of work.

She was stopped though when she heard Fuu speak aloud, " Smile."

It was a simple request, but something even she couldn't do so easily. Namine only nodded as she pressed forward. She entered the code to the elevator that was only reserved for the employees, waiting for it to arrive. She entered inside the rather large compartment, wondering about her day as she hoped it wouldn't be a lousy one. She stepped off her floor when she arrived, having a sudden urge to use the bathroom as she felt the familiar acid from the pass couple of days begin to rise up from her chest.

'_Oh no!'_ She rushed down the hallway for the nearest lavatory.

Namine rammed the door open, disregarding the hole she probably had made on the wall. She reached for the closest stall she could find that was open. She knelt down and grabbed hold of the seat as she dumped her breakfast that morning into the large bowl. Her mouth and throat were on fire, her stomach groaning with displeasure by the eruption. She wiped the drool off her chin, feeling disgusted by the bitter taste that was now inside her mouth. She heaved lightly as she tried to gather back her breathing, sitting herself back on the floor.

"What's wrong with me lately?" She asked aloud with dread, "It's not like me to get so sick."

She rubbed her hair back from her forehead, beginning to ponder over her symptoms, _'Morning sickness, fatigue...' _She groped her chest, _'My breasts also have been more tender than usual.'_

That's when she began to click everything together, her eyes stretching with shock.

Namine quickly got up from the floor and began to sprint towards her office, _'Now that I think about it, shouldn't I had my period this week?'_

She entered her workplace, shutting the door behind her. The artist darted over to her calendar that was pinned to the wall, inspecting the month they were currently in. She read the days in order to calculate the schedule of her period from when it last ended. When she counted everything together, she stumbled backwards.

'_No...I can't be...' _She covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

It all made sense now, connecting to everything after she had slept with Roxas. She slumped forward to the ground, choking up sobs soundlessly to herself as she confirmed aloud, "I'm pregnant..."

She refused to believe it yet though, rushing out the door as she went out for the nearest pharmacy she could find.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas heard his cellphone begin to vibrate, watching as it lit up on the dresser beside him. He gradually made his way over to it, taking a glimpse at the caller who was trying to contact him. He grimaced when he saw Sora's name flash up on the screen. The blond Hikari stared at his phone as it continued to shake. He was soon distracted by the smell of Xion's cooking from inside the kitchen. He turned towards the source, craving for something to fill the empty hole that wouldn't leave his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about Namine since he left home from their apartment. He had to leave though, knowing it was for the best for them to forget what happened between them. He didn't know how long that would take, fearing that their relationship together will never heal.

The young musician became startled when his cellphone shifted off the bureau and onto the floor. He stepped back and stared at it before it finally settled down, indicating that he missed one call, even though it was on purpose.

Roxas released a sigh before Xion's voice appeared by the door, "I see you didn't answer him like usual."

He turned his head over to the raven-haired female before turning away, "I have my reasons." He assured her quietly.

Xion shook her head, placing her hands over her slim hips, "Even so, you can't keep running forever. You're going to have to face whatever's bothering you someday."

He scoffed from her suggestion, "Is that _**you**_ saying that? Or your degree as a psychiatrist?"

"Both." She simply answered.

Now he was annoyed, "You know...if I wanted a lecture from you, I would have asked for it."

"Of course..." She rationalized softly, "After all, that's not the reason why you're here. You're here because you're trying to hide from your own self-loathing."

There, she was able to read him like a book.

"You don't know anything!" He snapped irritably, snatching his phone off the floor. He walked passed her, stating coldly, "I thought you would understand my feelings the most, but I guess I was wrong."

Xion closed her eyes, allowing his presence to drift away, "You're wrong..." She clarified gently, "It's because I know you the best that I'm able to understand, Roxas. But even if you do push me away..." She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, "Just don't push _**them**_ away."

The blond Hikari didn't get to listen to her words of advice though, disregarding his phone as it began to vibrate once again.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora called Roxas once more before deciding it was futile to even try contacting him. Terra, Aqua, and Hayner gave him their condolences as the other sibling continued to ignore him.

The brunette flipped his phone to close, "Guess he won't be picking up."

Hayner checked his watch, "It doesn't matter; the hearing is about to start in five minutes."

Aqua folded her hands over her lap, "We should get inside."

They huddled inside the courtroom together, following the other civilians as they all came to bare witness the case. There were news reporters and video cameras everywhere, taking the chance to get some good dirt for the news tonight. Sora had to admit he was annoyed by the attention of their case, but he kept his cool for the most part. He kept his head low as flashes of cameras were taken for his photo. He sat at the front of the courtroom with Hayner, watching as Terra and Aqua took their seats behind him. The older Hikari fixed his collar, hoping he was presentable as the judge entered the room. He noticed how the judge was a female with pale and scaly skin; she was also pretty tall, wearing a tall cap over her head. He took the time to examine how her name was spelled Maleficent on the tall desk in front of him. She sat herself down on her seat, adjusting the sign to her name as she placed it over at the corner. It wasn't long until all the other pieces were set inside the courtroom, including the jury and the security guards.

Sora began to sweat from the pressure inside the room, taking in account of how little evidence they had. Sure they had some witnesses, like Quistis, Terra, Aqua, and himself, but all they had to offer was minor details of proof towards Vanitas and his cooperation with Xehanort.

Maleficent raised her hand, causing everyone to be silence, "We shall proceed with our agenda. Please bring forth the accuser."

Right on cue, Xehanort walked through the doors, his son, Xemnas, walking right beside him as his lawyer. Sora turned and examined the two, expressing his definite hatred towards them with a fierce glare. Hayner patted his shoulder, signaling him to calm down as they must try and act professional.

Maleficent spoke with a tiresome tone, "We have a lot of witnesses to go through today, so let's not make this a problem and try to make this easier on all of us by acting in a calm manner. And believe me, I have little patience if we don't." She turned her sights over to Sora, "May Mr. Hikari come up to the stand, please?"

The brunette sucked in a heave of air, his nerves already beginning to shake. Aqua gave him a reassuring touch on his arm though, encouraging him to get up as he made his way over. He sat himself down next to the judge, feeling all eyes on him as a bible was presented to him.

He gazed up at Zack who was appointed head security for the case, "Will you speak the truth and only the truth, or forever hold your peace?"

Sora nodded as he touched the cover to the large tome, "I do."

Maleficent nodded with approval over the procedure, "Proceed."

Xemnas stood up from his seat as he walked over to the front of the courtroom, "Sora, if you don't mind. Would you care to summarize your reason in being here?"

The Hikari scrunched up his nose as he felt irked by the request, but decided to humor him, "I'm here to discuss Xehanort's involvement with my brother's death seventeen years ago with his murderer, Vanitas."

"Who so happens to be your brother as well, am I wrong?" He asked firmly, feeling intrigued.

Sora didn't choose to deny that fact, "No, you're correct."

"If I may be so bold, Mr. Hikari. I believe your suggesting from your statement that Xehanort had created some sort of plot with Vanitas in order to kill your brother? But, how can that be, when he himself presented no grudge?" The dark-skinned male questioned deeply with skepticism, "Are you saying you yourself had no personal contact with Xehanort in order to cover your own guilt?"

Sora was left stunned by his accusation, reacting with distress, "No! That's not what I..."

"How can there be any proof to your testimony? When you were only six at the time of your brother's death." He stated hotly.

"Objection!" Hayner lifted himself up as he tried to intervene.

"Silence!" Maleficent demanded with a strict tone, casting her eyes down at the brunette beside her, "Continue."

Sora glowered down at his clenched hands, "True, I was only six at the time...but..." He brought his eyes forward, "My brother Roxas may be able to testify."

Xemnas spread his arms out, "And where is your brother now in order to defend your case? Without his presence here, your statement may as well be invalid."

The brunette couldn't answer, becoming distracted as he spotted Ansem in the back of the room, _'When did he get here?'_

Maleficent broke his thoughts, "Mr. Hikari? Do you any further comments?"

Sora blinked a couple of times, remembering the question, "No...your honor..." He answered with a defeated tone.

"In that case, we shall continue with our next witness. Please be seated." She instructed.

The brunette slipped off the stand, returning to his seat beside his appointed lawyer and friend.

Hayner whispered over to the musician, "What happened up there? You froze up."

Sora turned his head back, finding Namine's grandfather to be gone.

He brought his attention back on Hayner, "Sorry, I was distracted." He looked to his side, his mind already beginning to unravel, "Call Vanitas up next."

"What?" Hayner hissed with disbelief, "That wasn't part of the plan! We were suppose to call Xehanort up next and ask about his relationship with his son!"

Sora gave a hollow chuckle, "Somehow, I don't think that's going to help much."

The blond attorney surrendered with a sigh, "Fine. I don't know what you're thinking, but I guess I'm going to have to improvise."

Maleficent sensed their resolve, "Do you have your witness?"

"Yes, your honor." Hayner affirmed softly, "I would like to call Vanitas Hikari to the stand."

All of a sudden, flashes from cameras lit up the room, zooming in for the suspecting murderer.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine made it back to her office in one peace, relieved to have made it back without being suspicious. She had a few glances from Fuu when she entered inside the building, wondering if she was able to spot the item through the transparent bag. The blonde artist managed to buy the product she was searching for without too much humiliation, seeing as the cashier was aloof when she bought the pregnancy test.

The islander closed the door behind her, reaching for the bottle of water that was on her desk. She undid the top right away, gulping the liquid forcefully down her throat. She almost choked from her rabid intake, spitting some water out from between her lips. She drank the whole thing, snapping the cap back on before tossing the empty bottle inside the garbage. Namine waited for the water to settle inside her stomach, filling her small bladder almost instantly.

She then got the urge to use the bathroom, dashing out the door with the pharmacy bag in hand. The blonde female entered inside the lavatory, checking each stall in order to make sure she was by herself. Once she discovered that she was alone, she zipped for the nearest toilet. She closed and locked the door, placing the bag down as she searched for the small pink box inside. Feeling that she couldn't hold her urine any longer, Namine impatiently ripped the packet and snatched the first stick inside. She slipped her panties down to her knees, hovering her body over the toilet as she released her bladder. She had already positioned the test device between her legs, catching the yellow fluid in order to determine if she was having a baby or not.

With her bladder now empty, she was able to clean herself up.

"Now...all I can do is wait." She concluded with fear, examining the small gadget with anticipation. Just to be sure, she read the box for instructions, "Wait for five minutes. Shouldn't take long, right?"

She patiently leaned her body against the wall inside the small cubicle, waiting for her fate to be revealed in a matter of a few minutes, at work, inside the bathroom.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Vanitas got up to the stand without showing any sign of fear. He had an obvious grin on his face, extending his expression of amusement. Leaning back into his seat, he paid no mind to the looks he was receiving from the audience. Sora continued to stare him down, almost observing him. Hayner walked around the front of the courtroom, placing his hands behind his back.

Zack presented the bible to the black-haired Hikari, "Will you speak the truth and only the truth, or forever hold your peace?"

Vanitas pressed a finger over the holy volume, "If there really is a God, then sure, why not?" He gave a cynical chuckle, his eyes gleaming with hilarity.

The security officer glared at him from his response.

Maleficent found no problem with it though, "Let us proceed with the witness in questioning."

Hayner nodded with agreement, "Vanitas, is it true that you were the one who killed young Ventus Hikari seventeen years ago?"

Vanitas propped his legs over on the stand, poking the microphone in front of him with boredom, "Is this thing on?"

The young lawyer was annoyed by his attitude, looking back at Sora who only nudged his head for him to continue, "Your answer?" He directed his attention back on Van who idly sat in his seat.

Vanitas folded his hands behind his head, "If I say yes, would it really make a difference?"

Sora got up from his seat at this point, "If that's the case! Then why did you kidnap Roxas if you don't even care what happens to you? There must have been a reason why'd you had kept yourself hidden for so long until now!"

"Mr. Hikari, sit down!" Maleficent shouted with outrage.

Sora grinded his teeth together, anticipating the answer towards his question.

Vanitas was actually left astonished by the broad observation, becoming pleased, "Ah~, noticed that, did you?"

It was at this point that all cameras were focused on the pair, sensing the tension between them almost like fire to a fuse.

Hayner was left intrigued by Sora's indictment, using it as a source for his question, "Prior to the events seventeen years ago, Xehanort was appointed guardian for the twins as they left for the park. During that time, Ventus had scheduled a very important meeting a few days ago that he himself held knowledge of. It wasn't until afterwards that his brother was kidnapped inside the park. Why would anyone kidnap somebody if it weren't for ransom? It would have been easier just to kill him if that's what you were after."

Van was left impressed, but decided to give his own riddle, "It would of, but I didn't want it to be that easy. Why should I make a scene when I wanted it to be a clean kill?"

"There's something you were obviously after that day! The time of the meeting and Roxas's kidnapping can't be just a mere coincidence!" Hayner shouted impatiently.

"And what if you're wrong? I usually have a perfect timing for things, you know." His eyes glanced over at Xehanort who seemed satisfied.

Sora followed his gaze, "Then explain how you managed to make contact with Xehanort?"

"The old man was just a pawn for me to reach you and your brother. He didn't know anything of what I was planning, let alone that _**I**_ was the one who killed Ventus." Vanitas answered wickedly with triumph.

Sora's mind went blank, along with Hayner's. It was then though that Terra tapped on the brunette's shoulder, "Sora, ask about the will."

"The will?"

He nodded, "Yes, Vanitas mentioned it before when we were interrogating him, remember?"

Sora was confused for a bit, but recalled the event as he nodded, "Alright." He motioned Hayner over and conveyed the message to him.

The blond attorney agreed, taking a slip of parchment off the desk, "Vanitas, there's one more question we need to ask you."

"Go ahead~." He encouraged lightly.

"You mentioned once before during your previous examination about Mr. Hikari's will? What do you mean by that?"

It was then that Xehanort looked nervous for the first time since he entered the courtroom, perking everyone's interest as they waited for an answer.

Vanitas leaned forward, "If you haven't figured that out by now, why should I give you the answer? That's for me to know, and for _**you**_ to find out."

All of a sudden, burst of shouts and commotion resonated all around the room, creating mayhem from the bustling whispers and theories.

The judge wasn't going to stand for it, using her miniature mallet as she slammed it aggressively against the base, "Order! Order!" Everyone immediately began to settle down, "This meeting shall be adjourned until further notice!" She banged her hammer once more for closure; gathering up all her materials as her tolerance for the crowed ran thin.

Hayner tried to go after her, "Your honor! Your honor!" She simply ignored him, already forming a plan for her next case.

Sora was motionless where he sat, looking over at Xehanort as he conversed silently with his son. The old man caught the older Hikari's gaze, testing each other to blink. Vanitas cackled manically with pleasure as the police already began to drag him away to his current prison. Terra and Aqua remained in their seat, contemplating on when the next court meeting will be taking place.

As the media went to gather information on the event that just occurred, Sora's mind couldn't help but to wonder on one person, Ansem. He was sure he had appeared and vanished during the court's session; but the main thing that bothered him was why. It wasn't like he had any involvement towards their family.

'_Unless...'_ He went into deep thought, _'I'm not looking at the bigger picture here.' _

He looked up and pondered over the connection between his speculations and Vanitas's words, finding the biggest evidence to be just like he insinuated; his father's will.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine had lost count over how many times she had taken the pregnancy test, each ending with the same result. She refused to acknowledge each one being right, claiming them to be false no matter what. Once she realized she ran out of supplies inside the box, she knew she was forced to accept the truth.

She was pregnant.

The young artist got off the elevator, finding the day to have disappeared without her. Her eyes were lifeless, tossing the bag with the positive signed pregnancy tests inside a nearby trash bin. She gradually made her way over to the lobby area, searching for that bit of light that belonged to the sun from outside. It was gone though, leaving her to deal with her dilemma with no further sight but darkness. She disregarded her health as she slumped her body down on one of the couches. Gazing out into the distance, she didn't catch notice of Fuu still present at the front desk.

The secretary eyed the girl suspiciously with concern, wondering what could be bothering her to make her seem so gloomy. She found the blonde's posture to be disturbing, bringing herself up from her chair as she made her way over to her.

Namine's mind was completely shut down for any thought process, seeing as she was still trying to upload the information that she was bearing a child. There were so many emotions running through her that she couldn't bear to let them out, fearing she may pass out if she did.

She was startled when she heard Fuu's voice, "Namine?"

The islander immediately, but slowly brought her attention up at the older woman.

Fuu focused her red eyes on the young female who seemed depressed, "Alright?" She questioned uneasily with a hint of affection.

Tears filled the artist's eyes, escalating her blue orbs to shine with a hint of red appearing around her pupils. It all started out with a choked snivel, but before Fuu could react, Namine had ruptured out into uncontrollable sobs of anguish. Streams of tears spilled forth from her eyes, staining her flushed cheeks without any clarity of warning. She tried to hide her snots that were dripping down her face with her hands, failing to do so as her body shook violently with hiccups. She was suffocating as her heart was trapped between her lungs, confining the organ behind her rib cage.

She fell forward into Fuu's arms, desperately seeking warmth. The usual detached secretary was left dazed by their position, edging her arms forward in order to wrap them around the blonde. She gradually began to soothe the girl, hushing her cries to settle down as she pleaded for the pain that was conflicting her to go away.

Namine had to admit; she was rather shocked by the display of affection Fuu was offering, finding it to be unlike her. It didn't matter though, her arms were there, and it was all she needed.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Bah! I felt like this chapter was a mess to write, but I did my best. I'm usually paranoid when I read over my chapters, finding things I think might be wrong but actually turn out to be right. My friend who started helping me with beta-reading my chapters said I shouldn't worry or read too much into my writing, since I always think there's a mistake in every sentence lol. But anyway, I feel accomplished by updating this chapter and hope that you all have enjoyed the new twists in our plot. We now have only fifteen chapters left for TDON; yes, I'm starting the countdown now XD. Here's Namine for thanks! :D"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**xLycheeRAiN, DeocyteMaster, Mooseluver8, FanWitch98, Hearts in the Twilight, SonChan, Allers3, Maxeyn, RawkstarVienna, Rosekun25, Caitlyn-4479, Starseeker358, TehAverageWrites, MemoryxKeeper, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, SaphireWaves, Dragonflies87, metallicababy55, DamnBlackHeart, SasoriRinku, ComicalxMysterious, Spellbound AKA soragirl4ever, Haru Arisa XIII, BetweenTwoLungs, Kawaiigurl93, DeathByHarmony, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, Anime Addiction 4 ever.**_ We hope that's everyone! Thank you everyone for all the support by reading and reviewing! We really appreciate the time you've given to this story."

**Hearts in the Twilight: **_Glad to know that grin is still on your face :3. I wonder how you felt about this chapter? Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Nami the Writer: **_Don't kill me! DX I promise things will start looking up...though kind of hard to tell, huh? Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**SasoriRinku: **_You basically got the point of what's going on with their emotions :). Did those popcorn help for this chapter? Haha, I felt like I was writing something out of Law and Order XD. Character development is like my BIGGEST thing to do when writing a story, so I'm glad you anticipate more on that with the characters. The love triangle is still in effect, so a lot is to be expected. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**BetweenTwoLungs: **_Seems like you started reading the story, and I appreciate your excitement right now to read the rest of it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D _

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave a review?"


	30. A Walk in Andante

Disclaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I've been wanting to write this chapter for awhile, but once again, school ruins my time in updating :(. Plus I was sick with the flu, and that sucked! DX"

Chapter 30 A Walk in Andante

Sora sat patiently on the couch, staring down at his phone that was on the dining room table. It was Friday, and Namine decided to visit Olette at work since she had the day off. He didn't question her motive, only requesting for her to be careful when traveling alone. While she was out of the apartment though, he took advantage in trying to clear up his own mind. That day in seeing Ansem at the courtroom was really starting to bother him, wondering if he should investigate on the old scholar or not. He had the urge to call him numerous times by now, clicking the phone off after every first ring.

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything." He tried to convince himself.

The other person on his to 'call list' was Roxas. Ever since the other twin left without saying a word, Sora had been unable to contact him. He tried so many times, but it all proved futile as he kept getting the younger Hikari's answering machine.

He impulsively grabbed for his phone, flipping it open as he started dialing Roxas's cellphone number. But, before he could send the call forward, he started receiving another phone call.

Sora curiously studied the name that was flashing onto his screen, gasping in astonishment as he answered quickly, "Hello...? Mrs. Hikaru?"

"Sora! Hi! I was hoping to reach you since I couldn't reach Roxas." The famous singer stated faintly with relief.

Sora scratched the back of his mane before shrugging his shoulders off, "Yeah, he's just been out of it since the whole mess at the wedding happened." He partially lied to her, hiding the fact that the blond didn't even live with them anymore.

"Oh...I see." She held sympathy, her tone sincere, "Well, I hope things will start looking up soon. I know you guys are probably under pressure, given the situation." She didn't want to sound like a nuisance as she explained softly, "But...the studio and I are wondering when you guys are planning to start your next album for Kingdom Hearts."

Sora's heart leaped, _'That's right...Kingdom Hearts. I almost forgotten about that!'_

"Sora?" Utada was making sure he was still there.

"I understand; it's not a problem. I'll..." He looked to his left as he went into deep thought, "I'll let Roxas know so we can start forming a new song right away. I'll make sure to have it ready and brought to you by next week."

Utada was skeptical, "Are you sure? If you guys need time then..."

"Like I said." Sora cut her off kindly with a fake smile on his face, "It's no problem at all."

"Well, if you're sure." She was obviously still insecure about the idea, "Good luck, and do take your time. I can't wait to hear what you guys might come up with. Take care, Sora."

"Yeah, you too." He ended the call, bringing the phone down onto his lap with a loud thump, "What the hell am I going to do? I don't know how to write a song. Roxas usually takes care of that."

Sora closed his eyes momentarily before snapping them back open. He jumped up from the couch, fetching a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen.

The guitarist carefully sat himself down, clicking the ballpoint in and out against his forehead. He stared blankly at the paper, searching for any kind of sentence that would form into a song.

It wasn't long until he gave a weak chuckle, "In the end, I'm hopeless."

He then looked back at the living room, spotting his guitar that was neatly perched against the wall. He smiled at the instrument, causing his heart to hum as he walked towards it. He grabbed the handle as he brought his guitar close to his chest. He used his other hand in order to play with the strings. Roxas came into his mind, and before long, so did Namine and everyone else. By using the silver threads on his guitar, Sora was able to construct a certain melody to life. He fiddled with the tip of his fingers over the cords, performing balance with his heart as it supported him to play.

As he slowly began to drift away by the acoustic of his guitar, Sora was still left unaware of Namine's predicament that would soon change his life, forever.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine paced back and forth inside Olette's personal office that was built in the back of her bookshop. She nervously picked at her fingers, twirling them around until they were tangled together. She was waiting for her best friend to finish with her customers before setting out for a 'lunch break'. In order to talk to her best friend, the manager of the small shop planned for her assistant to take over in her place.

The islander peaked her head out from the cracked door, spotting the shopkeeper as she began to make her way towards her office. Namine jumped back, her heart accelerating drastically with anxiety. She didn't know what her first words were going to be, considering she just told Olette that there was something really important she had to discuss with her.

She imagined the scenario in her head.

'_Hey Olette! I'm pregnant!' _After that, she expected her best friend's head to probably explode.

Namine sighed as she spoke aloud, "This isn't going to be good at all."

Before long, Olette walked in inside the small room, closing the door behind her in order to obtain some privacy between them. Namine froze up where she was, taking full attention on her old childhood friend.

Olette studied the artist's posture with an intense look, growing concern as her eyes faltered, "Namine, are you alright?"

She just nodded with a soft hum, beginning the cycle again with her fingers.

The brunette soon became anxious, trying her best not to seem worried with a smile, "When you asked me if you can talk to me today, I must admit, I was happy. You haven't been yourself lately since the whole...ordeal; and I was beginning to worry." She stated in which she hoped wasn't too insensitive.

Namine couldn't find her breath, "Yeah...um...a lot has happened since then."

Olette quirked her head to the side in confusion, "Really? Like what?"

She then remembered how Roxas had left the apartment and was now living with Xion. She wondered if Namine had anything to do with it, or if it was something relating to the twins' recent arguments. Whatever it was, she did her best to pay attention.

Namine became hesitant, causing the brunette to speak aloud with dread, "Namine? Did something happen that you're not telling me?"

She never saw the blonde like this before and it was beginning to frighten her. The artist's eyes began to fidget as she refused to look at her best friend directly in the eyes. She knew once she confessed to Olette over what she had done; she would find the sweet girl she once knew to be nothing more than a whore.

Her lips began to tremble, tears rising forth from her cerulean orbs, "I'm...Olette...I'm..." She mentally scolded herself for being so reckless, _'How could I let everything happen this way?'_

Olette was growing anxious from the suspense Namine was creating, "What? You're what?" She urged with slight agitation.

Namine finally looked up at her as she let out a choked sob, drowning her face with tears, "I'm...pregnant..."

Olette froze for a moment as she let the islander weep in front of her, clouding her ears as her eyes opened widely. She just couldn't believe it; Namine pregnant? Who was the father? When did she even have sex? Was it with Sora? Or was it...with Vanitas? God knows what had happened between her and that psycho killer.

As much as she feared for the truth or thought of her best friend being raped, she knew she had to ask, "You're..." She tried to collect her thoughts as she shook her head, "You're...pregnant?" She repeated finally with shock and disbelief, "Who's...who's the father?" There was uneasiness to her question.

Namine didn't answer the question right away though, her words blundering out, "I swear Olette! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean for my feelings to go this way! But I can't help it! I love them both! I love them _**both!**_ I never wanted to hurt anyone! What would _**Sora **_think of me?" As if realizing it, she became hysterical even more, "Oh my God! What would _**Roxas**_ think?"

Olette rushed over and placed her hands on the traumatized girl's shoulders, "Namine, calm down!" Deep down inside though, she was also panicking, "Now...tell me." She added heavily, "Who's the father? Is it Vanitas? Did he...?" She didn't want to say it.

Namine automatically shook her head, "No...it isn't him..."

The brunette felt relieved but it didn't stop her growing curiosity, "Then...who?" She was assuming the answer to be Sora, considering how the two were beginning to reconcile their relationship.

She was left speechless though when she heard another person's name escape through the artist's lips, "It's Roxas...Olette. I...I slept with Roxas."

The book shopkeeper was stunned, not knowing what to say as she studied the blonde with shock, "...Roxas...?" She had so many questions forming in her head, swooping her hands into her hair, "Oh my God..." She tangled the brown curls, creating mayhem as her face grew into a frown.

Namine was eager for some guidance, "Please say something, Olette." She breathed heavily with distress, "I don't know what to do!"

Olette whipped her head up, "Namine, what am I _**suppose**_ to say?" She shook her head slowly with disappointment, "How could you let this happen? How do you even _**know**_ that Roxas is the father?"

"Because..." The artist decided to answer quickly, "He...was my first." She clarified softly.

Olette was left puzzled, "So you and Sora never...?" Namine shook her head.

"When?" The brunette asked sternly.

The islander knew what she was referring to, "About three weeks ago...we were home by ourselves...it was raining that night and Sora wasn't around." She sighed as her head fell between her shoulders, "Things got out of control...so fast." Namine felt her tears beginning to form again.

The brunette was left appalled over the situation; she couldn't even describe her own feelings, only that she was shocked.

"Do...do you love him?" She asked fretfully, fearing the answer.

Namine never told anyone before about her feelings for the blond Hikari, but she found the time to be right, "Yes..." She confided softly.

"But...you also love Sora?"

She nodded, "Yes...I do...and that's why I'm confused!" She explained lightly with a weak and whiny voice.

Olette noticed how Namine began to rub her abdomen, sensing the life that was now beginning to grow inside her.

"Oh Namine...what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked aloud with dismay.

The blonde sniffled loudly between each gasping breath, redness already forming around her eyes.

The shopkeeper sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well...to start, you have to tell _**one**_ of the twins. At least the _**father!**_"

Namine felt mortified by the idea, "_**No!**_ I can't!"

Olette's expression became fierce as she argued with her best friend, "Namine! You _**have to!**_" She exclaimed harshly, "What? You're going to wait until the baby is here!"

The flaxen-haired heroine bit down on her bottom lip, "I just don't know how to tell them. With everything that's going on, it'll just add more stress to our already dysfunctional relationship."

Her best friend could only close her eyes, "Well...there's no use hiding it either. I'll be there to support you if you need me, but you have to tell one of them at least. You can't keep them in the dark; someday, you knew the time would come for you to choose." She advised softly, hoping to provide some word of wisdom.

Namine felt perplexed, "You make it sound like you knew I would fall for them."

"Actually..." Olette decided to correct her, "I knew somehow...that the both of them would fall for _you_."

The artist hiccupped as memories of Roxas's confession came back to her, but not only that, her relationship with Sora as well. There was no denying that she loved both Hikari boys, but one was harder to read than the other. Somehow, she knew Olette was right, she did have to tell them; and she had a feeling she knew who was first.

She finally gave in and nodded, "Okay...I'll do it. It's only right...right?" She asked tentatively, hoping it was the right choice.

Olette did her best to smile, regardless of the predicament they were in, _'Who knew a crazy love triangle would form since she moved in with them.' _She mused softly with irony.

Somehow, fate had a weird way of showing sick humor; and she could only hope there was some happy ending for the three of them at the end of the joke.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora was startled from his concentration when he heard his phone begin to vibrate on the table. He reached over and inspected the caller id, abandoning his guitar to the side after forming possible lyrics inside his head. He was slightly surprised to see Namine's name on the screen, wondering what she could be calling him for.

He responded right away though as he accepted the call, "Hello? Namine?"

There was a long pause, and he had the urge to hang up; but before long, she replied, "Sora...?"

He must admit; he didn't like the tone in her voice, as it was filled with guilt, "Is something wrong?"

Again, a long pause before answering, "Um...is it possible...you can meet me later at Axel's café?"

It was a sudden request that took him off guard, "Um...sure? What time do you need me there?"

She contemplated for a moment, "In about an hour?" She suggested almost painfully.

"Okay..." He agreed hesitantly, "Namine, is everything okay?" He hoped this time she would answer him.

She didn't to his dismay, "There's just something I have to tell you. Please...I just need you to come."

He couldn't deny her plea, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

She breathed heavily into the phone, causing some static, "Thank you." She hung up, keeping her message short and brief.

Sora placed his phone down, scratching the back of his head with confusion, "I wonder what the hell was that all about?" He looked over at the clock in the kitchen, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, whatever it is, she'll probably tell me later when I get there."

In the meantime, he sent a text to Aqua in order to relay a message to Roxas about what had happened at the court meeting. He knew the blond wasn't going to talk to him, but he at least held faith that he would talk to her. He stored his phone inside his pocket, getting up from his seat as he went to grab his keys. He quickly walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him with no second thoughts besides the woman he was anxious to see.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xion was washing the dishes when she noticed Roxas's cellphone lighting up from the table behind her. The blond stubbornly switched the phone into silent mode again, avoiding any calls that may involve Sora or Namine. She sighed from the disturbance, shutting the sink off as she went to dry her hands off with a small towel.

She headed over to the table and answered the call without any sign of hesitation, "Hello?"

"Xion...?" It was Aqua.

The black-haired female was quite shocked by who the caller was, "Aqua?" She changed her tone into a more proper greeting, "Um, hi...how are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered simply, "By any chance, can I talk to Roxas?"

The psychiatrist frowned, "Um, sure...though I think he might be asleep. Just hold on for a moment."

Aqua nodded through the phone, "Okay, tell him it's important."

"Don't worry, I will."

Xion slowly placed the phone down, walking over inside the small hallway. She reached towards the extra bedroom that Roxas was using as his hideout, finding the blond to be awake on his bed.

He immediately spoke, "If it's Sora, tell him I don't want to talk to him."

As if testing him, she asked with her arms crossed, "And what if it was Namine?"

He simply turned his body around; hiding his body deeper inside the blankets, "Then tell her I'm not feeling well."

Xion scoffed with resentment towards his childish attitude, "Fine, be an asshole then. I'll just tell them that as your excuse."

She stormed out of his room, leaving no trace of sympathy, only anger. Roxas turned his head slightly towards the door, resting his face back into his pillow as he groaned over how much of an idiot he was. Before long though, he decided to get up, wrapping the blankets securely around his body. Even if he wasn't going to speak with them, he at least wanted to hear what they had called for.

He heard Xion's voice inside the kitchen, "Yeah, Aqua? He's still sleeping, do you want to call back later?"

He had to admit, he was sort of disappointed that it wasn't Namine calling for him.

Aqua neglected the idea, "No, it's fine. I just wanted to update him on some things that had happened with Xehanort at the court meeting."

Xion became curious, "Oh, how did that go anyway?"

Roxas was anxious as he eavesdropped on their conversation, picking up Aqua's voice clearly through the other line.

The bluenette sighed with fatigue, "It didn't go so well. Xehanort may actually walk away from this and be claimed innocent."

"What?" The other female exclaimed in horror, "That's ridiculous!"

"Without Roxas's testimony or any sign of evidence, our case turned out to be worthless." She explained softly with dread, "We're scheduled to meet with them again, but I don't think it will be very helpful. At this rate, we're just buying time."

"I see..." Xion whispered gently, "Then I'll be sure to let Roxas know over what's been going on."

"Yes, please do." Aqua encouraged strongly, "Thank you, Xion. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up, leaving a worn silence inside the room.

Xion jolted though when she heard a low growl behind her, rotating her body around harshly as she spotted Roxas. He had a fierce glare on his face, entering back inside his room before shutting the door roughly behind him. She frowned deeply from his retreat, knowing he must of had overheard them.

Roxas forced his hands into fists, banging the wall next to him in rage. He gritted his teeth together as he did his best to oppress his anger. His eyes became blurry with heat, influencing his eyes to go into a darker shade. There was no way he could let Xehanort walk away after everything he had done. He knew deep down inside that the old man was to blame. He had manipulated their lives, taking advantage of Vanitas as he did his dirty work for him. There was no forgiveness inside Roxas's heart, only vengeance. And if Xehanort decided not to confess his crimes, he sure as hell would make him.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRNSR

Sora crossed the street as he made his way over to Axel and Larxene's café. He started to run though when he spotted Namine sitting by herself from one of the tables outside. He forced his way through the bustling crowd of New Twilight, hoping to catch her attention. She was busy sketching something in her small notepad; which was something rare to see, since she barely drew anything at all nowadays. She seemed rigid though as she sketched, almost as if she was trying to distract herself.

He walked over to the entrance, greeting Axel and Larxene inside with a short wave. The redhead nodded towards the brunette, remembering how Namine said she was planning a meeting with him.

Sora entered through the gate where the porch area was, finding the weather outside to be comfortably warm. He cautiously made his over to the blonde, reaching for the chair across from her. He slid the seat back, catching her attention as she jumped back and looked up at him.

Sora's tongue began to fiddle nervously inside his mouth, "Hey." He simply said with a smile.

Namine swiftly closed the cover to her small sketchbook, forcing a smile to appear onto her own face, "He...hey..." She stuttered nervously.

Sora gave her a peculiar look as he sat down, "You said you wanted to tell me something?"

The artist was not beginning to have second thoughts, _'Maybe I should of waited until I got home...I would of avoided making a scene that way.'_

It was too late though, he was here and she wasn't about to just send him off after coming all this way to see her.

"Sora...I..." Her throat began to tighten, "I..." A whimper escaped from between her lips, causing her to wince back, considering how pathetic she sounded.

The older Hikari frowned deeply, leaning forward in order to lace his hands with hers, "Namine...you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

She tightened her fingers around his, holding them for support. She knew his warmth would slip away soon though, so she did her best treasure it. Namine slowly gazed up at him; guilt rising inside her chest even more as he continued to stroke his fingers over her hands.

The young artist closed her eyes, letting the tears run down freely from her face, _'I need to say it...I can't keep my night with Roxas a secret any longer...' _She bent her head down, _'I'm so close...just say it!'_

Sora urged for her to speak, "Namine...?"

She finally yelped out with a sob, "I'm pregnant...!"

He could have sworn his world came into a halt, his mind already dissolving, as he became nothing more than an empty shell.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Finally, got this done! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed between Sora and Namine, but that's because the other half of their confrontation shall be written more in the next chapter. In the next chapter, expect a lot Sora/Namine, the good and the bad. Well everyone, we have fourteen chapters left! :3 Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And of course more thanks goes to those who have added this story into their favorites and alerts! :D Here's Namine!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**FanWitch98, Maxeyn, Mooseluver8, SonChan, RawkstarVienna, xLycheeRAiN, The Sword's Keeper, Caitlyn-4479, Ventus11, uchiha-kichi13, Childanny, Starseeker358, Nobdy'sMelody, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, Metallicababy55, Hearts in the Twilight, xHikarix3, Rosekun25, MonkeyGirlxoxo, kawaiigurl93, chibixbabe, hoboruler456, Dragonflies87, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Nami the Writer, Allers3, DeocyteMaster, Protector of Hearts, Transitions End, ComicalxMysterious, EraldoCoil22, Anonymous252, Naliigirl, BlankName, meeeee. **_We hope that's everyone! Thank you all for the many support!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Now for the ones I couldn't reply to."

**Hearts in the Twilight: **_Apparently no one saw Namine getting pregnant; I guess it was such an obvious plot device that many didn't expect me to use it. It was something I had planned since the beginning though. Thank you by the way for your comment, I appreciate the thought that you think I'm a good writer, but like I always say, I just do my best and there's always room for improvement. Kingdom Hearts is meant to have mystery, and I hoped to have given that towards this fic. Thank you for reading and reviewing Hearts! X3_

**Nami the Writer: **_Sadly Vanitas will still be going to jail :(. It seems like you've grown attached to him in this story XD. Xehanort's son is Xemnas as a reminder :). Thank you for reading and reviewing Nami! X3_

**Protector of Hearts: **_I'm glad you like the fics I did on Roxas and Namine, they're my OTP so I do a lot of my writing based on them. Xion, sadly is my least, but I always try to make time in adding her in my fics in some important role; probably not with Roxas as a lover, but definitely something special. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3 _

**Blankname: **_I'm calling you blank name since you didn't leave a name XD. But considering you mentioned how you like the last chapter better than the previous one, I assume you've been a reader for The Diary of Namine for a while :3. The court scene was hard to write since I never wrote something like that before. I was hoping it was intense. A motorcycle would have made the chapter better? LMAO! I sadly could not add that, at least for now ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3 Wave that Namixas flag around nice and proud! _

**Meeeee: **_I'm not sure who you are meeee, but I do appreciate your review very much! :D I guess I can have those batch of cookies now? Lol. _

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave reviews?"


	31. Above the Rising Falls

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I wasn't planning on updating this so quickly, since I want to work on my other fic _The Way I Remember You_, but I felt like I shouldn't keep everyone in suspense for so long :). Also...surprise! :D"

Chapter 31 Above the Rising Falls

Sora felt like all his senses went into overdrive, separating his soul from his body. He took in his surroundings, paying close attention to them as his mind repeated Namine's voice.

'_I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant...'_

It was the same thing over and over again.

His fists slowly dragged the white and satin drape that was on the table, oblivious over the fear that was rising inside the blonde in front of him. He was quiet, too quiet; the suspense was killing her inside as she waited for him to react.

Sora though, was slowly beginning to lose it.

He was overpowered by questions that just seemed to multiple in his head in a drastic rate of insanity, _'She's pregnant...? But who's the father...? It can't be me! We didn't even have sex! How could she be pregnant? Who did she even...?' _He shuddered of the thought of another man touching her pure skin.

Sora tried to find his voice, but he couldn't even form a thought to even speak. He bent his head down, breathing harshly as his forehead creased with confusion. He was in distraught, complete shock, and didn't know how to get out of it. It felt like his chest was literally ripped open, searching for his heart as a bitter source to stay alive, even though it was already left in pieces. A short moan escaped through his mouth, expanding as his eyes closed shut to repress the tears that wanted to fall. His Namine couldn't be pregnant, not when _**he**_ wasn't the father. It had to be a lie, a cruel joke; it just _**couldn't **_be true.

But he wanted to know, _'Who's the damn father?' _

A part of him believed that it had to be Vanitas. And as sick as he pretended for that to be the only explanation, he just didn't want to think of the possibility that she had allowed herself to sleep with another man besides him.

After awhile, Namine spoke, her voice shaky, "So...Sor...Sora...I..."

The brunette slowly brought his gaze up, locking his eyes with hers, "Don't worry, Namine...you don't have to explain..."

She was left baffled by his calm reply, "Wha...what...?"

He forced a reassuring smile, getting off his seat as he went over to hug her. Namine had to admit, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but she didn't take any initiative to question it quite yet. The older Hikari twin held her closely to him, breathing in her vanilla scent as it blessed his nostrils to tingle.

He spoke hoarsely, doing his best to hold back his pain, "Namine...I should have been there for you...and I'm sorry."

The artist was perplexed by his tone; it seemed distant, like he was in denial over what was happening.

She tried to respond, "Sora...I don't..."

He pulled her away, becoming hysterical as he asked anxiously, "It's Vanitas...right? Vanitas is the father! He..." He cringed for a moment, "He took advantage of you, didn't he? That bastard is the one who got you pregnant, right? I mean, it explains all the scars and everything right? It couldn't be anyone else..._**right?**_" He half-shouted his last question, shaking her body slightly for a direct answer.

Everyone that was sitting at the tables nearby them had now focused their attention on them. Namine bit down on her bottom lip, sweat pouring down her face. She felt the tightness around her lower abdomen, sensing the baby's heartbeat almost instinctively. In front of her was its Uncle, a man who was desperately hoping to have a future with her. So yes, a part of her wanted to say it was Vanitas who got her pregnant; but that wasn't the case. She couldn't lie to him, not when she loved him. It was a cruel fantasy to put them under, and she wasn't going to let him suffer like that; Sora deserved better.

"Namine...?" He spoke her name aloud, urging her to respond.

"Oh Sora..." She stooped her head down, her eyes flooding with tears, "I can't... lie to you..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked weakly, flexing his fingers as he soon became nervous.

She shook her head, causing her hair to sag over her eyes in shame, "The baby...isn't Vanitas's." She stated with a sore throat, doing her best to cover-up her emotions, "He never took advantage of me...not like that..."

"I..." Sora's thoughts were crumbling, "I...don't...understand. How can...that be?"

"Because...!" She gasped out agonizingly, drops of dew cascading down her face, "I...I...slept...with..." She began to choke up, losing air inside her lungs, "...Roxas..." Namine frowned deeply as she shielded her face from him with her hands, "He's the father..."

There was complete silence as Sora's eyes became shrouded by darkness. He slowly retracted his hands away from her, his fingers twitching uncontrollably. His eyes were sinking vastly into the abyss as his pupils rattled with disbelief. His lips quivered as they became dry, losing all moisture as his throat began to shrivel. No, she wouldn't dare sleep with Roxas! Not without thinking! Not when she confessed she had loved him! _**Not Roxas**_! _**But him!**_ No, this wasn't happening. Namine's different! She's not like Kairi! Why would she do this to him? Unless.

"You love him?" He asked impulsively without really thinking about it, his tenor cold and lifeless.

Namine was left stunned by his sudden question and declaration. She began to squirm inside her seat, avoiding the question as she refused to answer. She was fine in telling Olette, but with Sora, it just didn't feel right.

Still, the fact that she was speechless, gave Sora clear evidence enough, "I see..." He stated lowly with defeat, rising up from the floor as he began to make his leave.

The artist lifted herself up from her seat, knocking it back as she became startled, "Sora!" He continued to walk off without taking heed to her desperate cries, "_**Come back!**_"

She quickly began to scatter after him, leaving the table unattended without any care that she was creating a scene.

Axel noticed the two were leaving, stopping the artist halfway from catching the brunette, "Namine, what's going on?" He discovered her face to be covered with tears, "Why are you crying?"

The islander looked at the oblivious chef before turning her attention back on Sora's retreating form, "I'm sorry, Axel! I need to go!" She slipped passed him, leaving him confused.

"Wait! Namine!" He called out for her, hoping she would take the time to explain.

Axel saw the two disappear from his sight, taking no time to go after them as he figured it was none of his business. Still, he wondered what could have happened to cause the two to become so upset. With all the stress they've been under, it was hard to decipher what the reason could be.

In the meantime, Sora took no mercy in making Namine catch up to him. He only had one thing in mind, and that was home. He needed time to think, his emotions raging furiously with turmoil. He had so much to say to Namine, all including anger, hurt and betrayal; but somehow, they weren't really his _**real**_ feelings. They were his natural feelings, something any normal person would feel; but no, there was something _**deeper**_ he was experiencing. He couldn't describe it, but he knew the answer was waiting for them back at the apartment; that the only way he could move forward was where it all began.

And as she continued to call out for him, he struggled even harder to just turn around and say, _'I love you...'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas slipped his coat on, checking for his phone and keys as he prepared to walk out the door. He examined the permit in his hand before slipping the small parchment inside his coat. The blond was about to walk out the door, but was stopped when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

The young Hikari swiftly turned his body around. He wasn't shocked to see Xion there as she studied his wardrobe.

"Going somewhere?" She asked cautiously.

Roxas gave her a stern glare, "As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

She sighed with annoyance, "That look on your face tells me you're about to do something stupid."

He turned away from her, already unlocking the door. He didn't have time for her questions, it's all he needed was another therapy session with her.

Before he could walk out though, Xion grabbed hold of his arm, "Roxas...! Where are you going?"

She knew something was up; ever since he came to her doorstep that day a few weeks ago, he had never walked out of the apartment.

He gritted his teeth, doing his best not to give into her frail voice, "I got business to take care of. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!" She almost shouted angrily at him, "Roxas..." Xion bent her head down, refusing to show weakness, "I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore. There's so many people who...love you. Don't throw that away by being selfish with your own guilt."

"I think you've been reading too much into our therapy sessions, Xion." He chuckled cynically with amusement, "I appreciate your help, but this is something I _**have**_ to do. It's the only way I could move on; it's the only way to give that _**bastard**_ what he deserves."

He carefully turned his body around, clasping his hand over her cheek before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead, "I would rather you stay here and wait for me until I get back."

She frowned from his suggestion, "To be honest, Roxas. I would rather you leave and never come back. For there's someone more important than _**me**_, whose waiting for you to come home."

He was left aghast by her statement, feeling insecure by it as Namine began to haunt his mind again. He didn't dare to prolong his thoughts on that matter though, walking out the door as he lightly slammed it behind him. Xion stared at the door with a remote expression. She didn't make any signs to move from her spot, keeping her stance strong and steady. There were a couple of scenarios in her head that she thought she had planned out in order to stop him from going, but in the end, her emotions took over. She had lost all form of logic from her past training, encountering something that was way beyond her comfort zone. Roxas had always been a special case with her, someone who she had gained trust in as a friend who served certain _benefits_. But now, her feelings for him were getting too personal. She had always allowed him to do what he wanted, believing it was her way in getting closer to him. Her methods proved to be a failure though, finding a more foreign approach that was inspired by the artist to be more effective.

"Namine..." Xion whispered her name out with a hint of admiration and envy, "You truly are a wonder...you were able to do something that had taken me _**years**_ to accomplish."

She looked up at the ceiling, predicting the forces that were about to be engaged as she spoke, "Now that idiot is about to do something reckless. A part of me wishes I could be the one, but I know, that isn't possible." A bittersweet smile appeared on her face, "I guess in the end, we're all just stubborn...and that's what makes us all human."

And as a human being, that's what she had concluded to believe.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora walked in inside the apartment, pacing around before making a beeline towards the living room. Namine was close behind him, catching the door before it could slam into her face. She entered inside the apartment, closing the entrance behind her as she examined the frantic brunette in front of her. She couldn't read his thoughts, watching as his expression kept changing from a frown to a glare. Sora felt conflicted by his emotions, not knowing what to do or to say to her.

He decided to take action though, "_**When did you two even sleep together! Huh! When did this ALL happen behind my back! Tell me, Namine!**_"

Namine flinched back from his tone, pressing her back against the door, "I...I..."

Sora didn't even give her a chance, shouting with rage, "_**I can't tell if I'm MAD at you, Roxas, or at MYSELF!**_"

She looked up at him with confusion, _'Why would he be mad at himself? I'm the one he should be mad at...'_

He slapped his hands into his face, doing his best to compress the tears that wanted to fall, "I can't do this...I can't do this..." He felt a headache coming on, "I don't even want to know about you and Roxas...not like it'll make a _**difference!**_"

Namine was flustered by his posture, stepping forward in hopes that he would let her touch him, "Sora...please...I never wanted you to get hurt...I still..." She was sobbing uncontrollably by each word, guilt settling inside her heart.

"No!_** Don't you dare! **_Don't you dare tell me you still..." He slowly looked up at her, becoming speechless.

There it was, her eyes said it all; she still loved him, deep down inside, the reason why she told him about her affair with Roxas was _**because **_she was devoted to him. She didn't keep it a secret from him like Kairi did, she told him the truth. He had to discover for himself when Kairi and Riku started going out; they never even told him they were even sleeping together. But this was Namine, _**his Namine**_. She would never leave him in the dark. She was the total opposite of Kairi. He didn't even have the right to compare the two together.

Still, it hurt; it hurt so much.

She had slept with Roxas. He couldn't even stand to imagine the two of them together, in bed, sweat pouring and mixing with their fluids. Roxas caressing his lips over her skin, taking that last bit of innocence that was left. It was all too much for him to handle, blocking the images from his head. But still, she was pregnant, pregnant with his brother's child!

Namine sensed his rising turmoil, watching as his forehead creased with mortification, "Sora...?"

Before she could get a response, the brunette dashed out of the living room and headed for the hallway. He leaped in inside the bathroom, closing and locking it behind him.

Namine followed after him, fearing for his mentality, "Sora!" She began knocking on the door, jiggling for the doorknob to open, "Please! Sora! Let me in!"

The older Hikari produced a shudder sigh, sliding his body against the door until his rear met the bottom. He could hear Namine's whimpers from outside, begging for him to come out so she could explain how sorry she was. He didn't obey to her demands though, taking solace inside the marble room as it provided shelter for him to think. And that's exactly what he needed.

SNRSNRNSRNSRNSRNSRSNR

Roxas entered inside the firearm store, examining the merchandises with little interest as he searched for a particular one. He knew what he was planning was foolish, and at the borderline, crazy, but he had no other alternative to take. He walked up to the owner of the shop, finding his nametag to be read "Cid". Roxas inspected the different types of pistols that were held on display behind the glass counter.

Cid toyed with the toothpick that was in his mouth, asking gruffly, "What are you looking for kid?"

Roxas looked up at the older blond, "I'm just trying to find something to protect myself with, something that could be...threatening."

"Hmm..." The gun expert scratched his chin, "Then you'll probably want something like the Bahamut 941, shoots like a mega-flare. It's the perfect weapon in order to guard yourself against your assaulters."

The young Hikari nodded with understanding, "Sounds great, how much will it be?"

"About 800 dollars, kiddo." Cid didn't settle the deal quite yet though, "You got a permit to come with that?"

"Don't worry, I got one." Roxas slipped his hand inside his pocket, pulling the small parchment out as well as his ID.

The shopkeeper studied the items in order to make sure they weren't forged. Once Roxas found approval, he then slipped out his credit card. Cid went to go fetch the weapon in the meantime, unlocking the case in order to secure it. He placed the gun on top of the counter, ducking under the table as he went to retrieve the bullets. The shopkeeper stored everything inside a box, passing it over to Roxas as he was given his receipt, as well as his permit and credit card back.

"You take care and be sure not to do anything reckless with that baby." Cid advised softly.

The blond put on a fake reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to be careful. Thanks a lot."

Roxas soon walked out of the store, hearing the bell on top of the door go off as he stepped outside. He held the case close to him, feeling the gun's weight as it added pressure to his body.

'_I know this isn't the right thing to do, but there's no way I could let him walk away...' _He began to set off towards Xion's apartment, knowing it was his only way to obtain the truth.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora didn't know how long he had sat there, but it was probably a couple of hours by now. Namine had longed forfeited her attempt in trying to convince him to come out; still, he sensed her presence outside the door. Sora looked up at the window inside the bathroom, finding daylight to have already disappeared as night came and took over New Twilight. The brunette was now indifferent towards his feelings on Namine's affair and pregnancy, the fire of his anger already gone as it became nothing more than smoke. He had met so many revelations inside that room, coming up with multiple solutions to his personal questions. Now all that matter was to face them in front of her. A part of him was still having problems with that though, not knowing how he would react once he opened that door. He figured it would be like this when he saw Roxas again as well, considering that he now knows the reason why his sibling had left.

After a awhile though, he became startled when Namine's voice appeared, "Sora...?"

He didn't know how to respond, remaining quiet.

Seeing as he wasn't going to reply, she conveyed her current situation, "I know this may seem...odd of a request...but...can you open the door?"

Sora was about to decline her request, but stopped when she said, "I...need to...use the bathroom." He imagined her flushed cheeks; head between her shoulders as she hoped he wasn't cruel enough to deny her bladder.

The brunette banged his head against the door, causing a loud thump to echo inside the bathroom. He gave a troublesome sigh, cursing his goodwill as he began to get up from the floor. He placed his hand over the knob, unlocking it slowly with a click. He didn't say a word as he opened the door, revealing the angelic beauty that looked like she had gone through hell and back. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were red; clear signs that she had been crying for the pass two hours. He held a bit of guilt inside his heart for her appearance, cringing, as he couldn't contain any form of hatred towards her.

"Get in." He simply said, stepping out to the side as he granted her wishes.

Namine was a bit hesitant at first, but cautiously ventured inside. She made her way over to the toilet seat, lifting the lid up as she shifted her eyes over at Sora. The brunette had closed the door, taking the opportunity to lean back against the sink. The artist wanted for him to turn around so she could get some privacy, but she didn't have the nerve to ask. And so, she dropped her skirt and panties to the ground, sitting herself down as she released her bladder. Sora contained his embarrassment as best he could, holding a passive look on his face. Namine wasn't as comfortable though, biting down on her bottom lip as the sound of her urine echoed inside the large bowl. There were so many things racing through their heads right now, causing the air between them to be thick and humid. After awhile of silence though, Namine finished using the toilet, taking a roll of tissue from the side in order to clean herself.

As if the ticking bomb had finally exploded, Sora spoke, "So...you really are pregnant?"

The petite blonde froze, halting her hand from going between her legs, "...Yes..." She answered honestly with a timid voice.

Sora was now getting anxious to know, "You...never got to answer me before..."

She looked up at him, curious on what he was getting at.

He turned to the side, regretting his question already, "Do you love him?"

Namine set her eyes on him as she stammered, "Ye...yes..." She answered truthfully with remorse.

Sora repressed his sob, gritting his teeth together with a short intake of breath, "And...do you...still love me...?" He asked hopefully.

She gave a solid reply, "Yes..." She then clarified with her hands clamped together on her lap, "I'm in love with...both of you..."

Sora looked away with a hint of resentment, _'Dammit, what am I suppose to say to that? I can't even be angry...all I know is that I...still love her...and want to be her __**only **__one...'_

Namine didn't bother to get up from her seat, leaving herself half nude. She waited for a certain response from him, finding herself to be confused as well.

The older Hikari refused to falter though, taking the opportunity to speak his mind, "To be honest, I don't know whether to hate you, yell at you, leave you, or even kill Roxas right now. A part of me just wants to walk away and never see you again. After all...that's what a normal person would do."

The artist's eyes began to fill up with tears, sprouting out fragile sobs.

"But..." Sora continued, walking over as he knelt down beside her.

Namine was stunned by his action, questioning his motive, _'What is he...?' _

He gently placed a hand over her flushed cheek, "But...no matter how much I want to do that...it doesn't give me the chance to be by your side..." He brushed his fingers over her tears, wiping them away, "I don't want to give up on you, Namine. I don't want to share you with anyone." He then pressed his other hand over her stomach, "This child may not be mine, but it's still a part of you...and I want to treasure that. All those times I made you doubt me...I'm sorry..."

Namine soon lashed out with frustration, feeling disturbed by his commitment, "_**You can't say that! You're supposed to hate me! Shout at me! Kick me out! Anything besides this! I'm the one who hurt you! I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness!**_" Her voice soon became frail, her eyes sagging with dread, "Sora...you...you..."

She was hushed by a gentle kiss on the lips, silencing her short wail of aggravation. Namine tried to break free from his kiss, but Sora managed to overpower her by pinning her hands behind her back. He gripped her body close to him, ensnaring their lips into a passionate lock. He rampaged inside her mouth, seeking the lost warmth of her tongue with his own. The defenseless artist whimpered softly, her eyes closed shut as he explored her mouth diligently with his skillful tongue. Namine clamped her legs together, feeling the heat between her legs as he bit down on her bottom lip. The brunette groaned with pleasure as they desperately responded to each other's lips with hunger. He made sure to be gentle though, nipping her lips softly. He seductively slid his tongue over her gaping mouth, stroking their noses together sensually. Namine was stunned by his kiss, feeling a sense of belonging as he embraced her. Sure, their current position was a bit humiliating, but she somehow didn't care; and to him, the feeling was mutual. Sora motioned his mouth all across her slim and puffy lips, tracing them with his tongue as he gave them tender strokes. He soon allowed himself to curve his tongue over her slim neck, sucking on the skin that was exposed to him. She let out a yelp of ecstasy from the sensation, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sora blushed tremendously as he impulsively secured his right hand over her belly; he didn't want to squish the baby even though it was only three weeks old.

Namine perched her head over his shoulder, "Sora..."

"Yes...?" He asked curiously, his eyes already hazy.

She became silent, shaking her head as she buried her face into his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt her hot breath.

He spoke as he met his resolve, "I know it might take awhile...but...I'm not going to stop."

The artist was puzzled as he gently pushed her away, holding her shoulders carefully for support, "I'm not going to lose to Roxas." He stated with determination, "I'll win your heart Namine...all of it...just...give me time..." He lowered his head, placing his forehead over the top portion of her breasts, "To be with you like this..." He soon framed her stomach with his hands, "I'm going to try and deal with this..." He rasped out in order to conclude his speech, "So...I forgive you..."

Overwhelmed by his words, Namine hastily wrapped her arms around him once more. She let out a wail, gasping as she hiccupped between choked sobs. She was in complete hysteria, clutching the brunette close to her as she murmured how sorry she was to him. Sora just gave a blissful smile though, his heart already soaring as he fell in love with her all over again.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "So...Sora's reaction is what you guys expected? Remember, Sora is NATURALLY a forgiving person, even in the video game. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter; considering how excited I was from the last chapter it's the reason why I was able to post this chapter up so quickly :3. But not only that, it was thanks to all of you who gave me such encouraging reviews. And I must admit guys; I'm amazed over the number of people who have reviewed, but overall, have added this story into their favorites and alerts. I _**GREATLY **_appreciate the long support you have added for this story's continuation. We're now down to thirteen chapters left :D. Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give thanks to: _**Nobdy'sMelody, chibixbabe, xLycheeRAiN, Transitions End, acidic wrath, SaphireWaves, DeocyteMaster, Childanny, Maxeyn, Mooseluver8, metallicababy55, Caitlyn-4479, hoboruler456, kawaiigurl93, Tardcup, RawkstarVienna, Naliigirl, SonChan, xHikarix3, riku23, Muffin-pyon, BookwormGirl, Nami the Writer, Starseeker358, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, InterestedReader, jenyflo5483, DeathByHarmony, Allers3, janus-juan, Rosekun25, Anonymous252, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, FanWitch98, TehAverageWrites, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Sora017, **_and a special thanks to _**MonkeyGirlxoxo**_ for being Kiome-Yasha's _**800**__**th**_ reviewer! We pray that's everyone, thank you all for the strong reviews!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Here's to the people I couldn't reply to."

**Tardcup: **_Sora is personally my favorite character as well. To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact this fic was a love triangle; I would have him end up with Namine in a heartbeat. But, I love BOTH pairings and have decided to make everything VERY fair. And no, I can't kill Roxas off XD, but I'll give Sora a magical cake hat for sure lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Riku23: **_You should only get a girl pregnant if you know she's the ONE you want to be the mother of your child. Lol, I'm glad I was able not to make you lose hope on Roxas, though I think that might have changed after reading this chapter lol. Namine does have it rough, but it's relevant to her character development. I'm your hero? That's sweet XD. I feel your love X3. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

**BookwormGirl: **_I hope Sora's reaction met your expectations. Roxas will eventually find out about her pregnancy later on :3. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever: **_I usually see you log-in when you review XD. But not to worry, I'm still going to reply. I'm sad you didn't like the last chapter as much as the one before it, but that's to be expected. Not much happened in the last chapter, considering it was suppose to be a 'building' chapter for this one. Olette is Namine's best friend, so she was able to bring a source of guidance. Sora and Namine ONLY had oral sex, which is basically foreplay without sticking the turkey in the oven lol; I hope you understand that metaphor XD. I wish you the best on your Roxas inside your fic! But also focus on your homework, for education is important :). Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**InterestedReader: **_I did check that thank you lmao XD. Thanks for spotting that! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

Kiome-Yasha: "Well guys, the next chapter MIGHT take awhile, but I'll try to work on it as soon as I can. Right now I'm currently working on my other fic _The Way I Remember You _in case any of you are interested to check it out :3. Until next time!"


	32. The 13th dilemma

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts... or the song "_**Blurry**_" by _Puddle of Mudd_."

Kiome-Yasha: "I want to first start out by saying how sorry I am for my little author's note rant everyone and to _**SweetPinkRose**_. I have worked hard on this story in order to please everyone, obviously some aren't going to like how things might turn out, and I'm sorry for that."

Chapter 32 The 13th Dilemma

Roxas was sitting on one of the stools inside _Dancing of the Flames_. He was sipping his usual order of Choco Mocha.

'_Namine's favorite...'_ He mused softly, twirling the spoon mindlessly inside the cup.

She was plaguing his thoughts constantly lately, her words encouraging him to stop what he was planning.

'_It's not worth it...' _

'_You don't need to do this...'_

'_You're better than this...Roxas...'_

Different lines almost every time he would think about her. He was at the brink of losing it. He held the weapon he had bought a week ago in his coat, concealing it from the pedestrians who were browsing around the café. He noticed Axel who kept having his eyes on him. He probably sensed something wrong inside the blond Hikari. Roxas began to wonder if he even knew about his current situation.

He rubbed the back of his hair, "Dammit, I'm just being paranoid."

"Paranoid about what, Roku-kun?" Axel's voice immediately appeared.

Roxas jumped back from his seat, almost spilling his drink over, "Nothing!" He hastily answered.

The redhead gave him a frown, "Suspicious...very suspicious."

Roxas gave a nervous laugh, doing his best not to sweat, "Honestly, it's nothing."

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say, partner. By the way, do you want another drink?"

The blond looked down at his cup, realizing he was nearly done with it, "Um...sure. I'm going to need the sugar anyway."

Axel again was suspicious, raising his left eyebrow up. He didn't question it though as he went to retrieve the young Hikari another Choco Mocha. Roxas took advantage of his solitude as he grabbed some of the napkins that were offered on the table. He started patting his forehead, clearing off the sweat that began to pour out.

"Pull yourself together." He mumbled lowly to himself.

He then pulled out a note from his pocket, inspecting the schedule he had written down, "Supposedly Xehanort has a meeting after one. I should be able to catch him in his office before then. After that...I can finally..." He didn't voice his next words aloud as Axel came back with his drink.

"Here you go, another hot cup of Choco Mocha!" He said brightly with a cheer, "For my little Roku-Kun."

Roxas actually didn't seem annoyed by the endearment, which caused Axel to become worry.

He placed the cup down, "Roxas, are you sure you're okay?"

The blond nodded, taking his attention towards his drink than the redhead, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Hmm, well, you know..." Axel was trying to approach this delicately, "Sora and Namine were here a week ago."

He didn't take notice how Roxas flinched from their names.

"They both seemed upset about something, so I figured you had something to do with it." He inquired softly.

The blond shook his head, checking his watch before drinking his mocha in one go, "No. I don't have any clue what's going on between those two...nor do I want to know."

He pushed his seat roughly back, startling the attendant, "I have to go."

Axel was left baffled by his sudden retreat, "Hey, was it something I said?"

Roxas shook his head, "I just have business to take care of...from seventeen years ago."

'_Seventeen years ago?' _Axel questioned with confusion, but before he could register what the blond meant, he was already out the door.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora managed to get to Destiny Studio without any problems. He had dropped Namine off at work not too long ago, requesting for her to call him if she ever needed him. He devoted most of his time in taking care of her; without Roxas around, he had to make sure she and the baby were safe and healthy. He felt insecure about the idea at first, having never faced such a responsibility before, but somehow, he was passing. Still, he had a constant struggle with her; for everyday, he would tell her the same thing.

'_We should tell Roxas.'_ Even though his love for the artist would disagree, his loyalty as a sibling wanted his brother to know that he was going to be a father.

Roxas had always tried to run from his problems, but Sora figured he was to blame for that. How could he not? When he was the one who blamed him for their brother's death? He had damaged something within his sibling that couldn't be easily repaired. And now, he was facing the consequences. It's as if Roxas was hiding from him, hiding from being hated again for a mistake he committed. When their brother had died, he held so much resentment towards Roxas, cursing his relationship with him as he wished he were the one who was killed. He would constantly declare his hatred for him, never realizing the darkness he was adding inside his heart. It wasn't until over the years that he gotten over it, forgetting all about it. Still, Roxas didn't forget, he could never forget. He experienced something Sora could never relate to; he had watched their brother die in front of his eyes. And Sora had blamed him, hated him for it. But in truth, Roxas helped avoid him from experiencing something he himself had witnessed. Ever since then, Sora had tried to make things right, had encouraged them to make a band; had let him take the honor in Ventus's legacy! But again, he forced his troubles onto the blond, kept things hidden from him. And what did he get as a result? He nearly got both him and Namine killed! He was to blame for what's happened, he needed to make things right.

"And that's what my song is about, Mrs. Hikaru." He stated strongly with resolve.

"Hmm...you wrote the song, Sora?" She asked peculiarly.

He faltered for a moment, but nodded to assure her, "Yes...I'm pretty confident in it."

She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders with a smile of approval, "Well, if you're sure you can perform without Roxas. Go right ahead and start recording."

The brunette beamed with happiness, "Thanks!"

Utada nodded and returned his smile, taking the moment to return to her office so they could begin. Kingdom Hearts was already waiting in the recording studio, so all Sora needed to do was to go back to them.

He was startled though, when Riku padded his shoulders, "Didn't know you had it in you, Sora."

The older Hikari was bemused by the manager's sudden appearance, "Riku? When did you get here? Were you listening?" He squinted his eyes at the older male.

The old former best friend tried to explain with a short chuckle, "I came to see what was taking you so long."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "Whatever, I bet Kairi was giving you a hard time again and you didn't want to hear her mouth."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence between the two, Riku avoiding the brunette's eyes as his voice became solemn.

The musician only held amusement though, swiftly turning himself around with a huge grin on his face, "Ha, that silence treatment tells me I was right!"

The silver-haired male was flummoxed by the brunette's cheerfulness, but was left pleased by it, "Hehe, nothing gets passed you, does it?"

He proudly rubbed his index finger under his nose, "Lucky for you, you caught me in a good mood. My senses are at their sharpest today."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde artist, is there?" Riku asked boldly with curiosity.

"As a matter of fact..." Sora decided not to explain, jumping towards another issue, "Actually, what are we doing talking about our love life for? We have a song to record! Hop to it, manager!"

He dashed pass his best friend, leaving him disgruntled, "Sora! Don't change the subject!" But even though he tried to call out for the brunette, he was already gone, "Hmph, so like him to avoid his feelings like that. Guess things never actually do change, do they?"

Even so, Sora's heart was racing, feeling a deep force inside his chest. He wasn't ready to speak about his whole ordeal with Namine; that was to remain a secret, at least for now. He needed time to amend other things before he could finally conclude his relationship with her. Still, he sensed something ominous in the air, forcing his body to shudder. He usually had this sort of premonition when Roxas was involved. Which made him start thinking, what could the blond possibly getting himself into?

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine entered inside the gallery area, holding some art supplies close above her chest. Fuu had offered to help, but the blonde dismissed her concern, considering she wasn't handicapped quite yet. Still, there was a small bump that was beginning to grow around her lower abdomen. She hoped Zexion and her other co-workers wouldn't notice it yet, since she wanted to keep working as much as possible. She needed the money in order to support the baby when it arrived. Sora was doing a passable job in supporting her, making sure she ate well while juggling her life to rest. She always tried to reassure him though that she was fine. Even though she was practically one month pregnant, she was still able to function normally. She wondered when her mood swings would kick in though, having experienced her daily dose of morning sickness. The whole ordeal was new to her; it wasn't until yesterday when speaking with Sora that she realized she was going to be a mother. During the conversation though, it was also when Sora had brought up Roxas. He would constantly suggest for her to tell Roxas about the baby, knowing he was the father. She knew it was the responsible thing to do, but she was too afraid over how his reaction would be. She held doubts, and did her best to avoid the topic when it was brought up.

'_Roxas, where do you and I stand...? What are you even doing now? I know I should tell you... I want to...but I'm afraid...! What if I lose both you and Sora because of my feelings?' _She thought dreadfully.

Her conscious soon countered, _'But if you don't tell him, you'll lose both of them anyway...'_

She grimaced, _'No, Sora forgave me! He would never leave me!'_

The voice scoffed, _'Hmph, you're only using your feelings for him for your own insecurities. What about Roxas? Was he nothing more than sex to you? You probably took advantage of him in order to block out your own mistakes! How selfish can you be?'_

Namine didn't like her tone, _'That's not true! Roxas to me is...'_

'_Oh really? Then how is it; it was easy for you to say 'I love you' to Sora, but why not him?'_

The artist actually gasped aloud from that accusation, "That's...!" She suddenly became quiet, coming towards a realization, _'She's right...why am I like this?' _

Her cheeks soon became rosy, recalling the day when Roxas had confessed his feelings for her.

She soon gave a hallow chuckle, _'I'm so pathetic...I never even got to tell you that I love you too...did I?'_

Sora's face appeared inside her mind, _'He needs to know, Namine. He's the father, after all.' _He lectured sweetly with a smile.

Namine almost wanted to cry from his expression, _'Sora, what do you even want me to do?'_

She was suddenly startled though as a loud voice boomed inside the empty hall, "Took you long enough. What are you even thinking about to have such a dazed look on your face?"

The blonde artist focused her attention on the pink-haired sculptor, "I'm sorry, Marluxia. I was hoping not to make you wait too long."

"Well, you did. Now pass those over to me." He advised sternly with a scowl.

She passed the tools over to him, wincing when she felt a sudden twinge around her stomach. She stumbled backwards from the disturbance, causing her to drop the art supplies to the ground. Marluxia insulted her for her clumsiness, but Namine didn't care to listen to him. She began to cradle her stomach in pain, sweat already beginning to pour down from her face.

"I can't...I can't breathe..." She warned softly between gasping breaths.

The other artist became puzzled by her tone, showing mild concern, "What was that?"

Before he could get an answer though, Namine collapsed to the ground, losing all form of consciousness.

'_Roxas... Sora...' _Her eyes dimmed as she entered darkness.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora entered the recording room, grabbing his guitar while wrapping it around his body. He began to turn the knobs in order to set the tones to his strings, hooking his instrument to the base next to him. He looked back at the other band members, giving them thumbs up. They all nodded and returned encouraging nods, setting their own instruments into place.

Kairi pressed the speaker, "Okay, ready when you guys are!"

Sora nodded, "We've only practiced this song once, and it was hard without Roxas around, but I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." He stepped up to the microphone, "Let's get started!"

The couple inside the other booth nodded, starting the session right away. Kingdom Hearts settled for a moment, entering the solitude of silence. After a few more moments, Sora began constructing a melody off from his guitar, gaining the mood they needed for their song. Seifer followed after him, lightly banging his drum set, bouncing to the rhythm that was slowly beginning to rise. Pence and Demyx were the last to come in, creating the full effect to their song's tune. They were able to boost the volume to their instruments, bringing forth Sora's voice.

_**(Sora)**_

_Everything's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Preoccupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl _

Namine was rushed to the hospital immediately after she had fainted. The doctors helped rush her to the emergency room, inquiring questions left and right to Fuu and Zexion who followed closely behind them. The artist couldn't distinguish their voices; her eyes closed shut, breathing heavily in labor through the mask. She wanted to ask about her baby, not caring if she exploited her pregnancy. No one would answer her though, leaving her body cold and restless on the mobile bed.

_**(Sora)**_

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what your doing?_

_Imagine where you are?_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

Fuu was left in a dilemma when the doctors began to question Namine's medical history. Zexion had no clue how to answer, seeing as he held her information back in his office.

It wasn't long though until the secretary answered with a desperate plea, "She's pregnant, okay! Now please, do something for her!"

The manager to Alantica Industry was shocked by her words as she actually spoke in complete sentences, "What...?"

"We'll see what we can do then." The female doctor, Dr. Kadowaki confirmed gently.

She entered through the emergency room, leaving the two outside to ponder for the artist's life.

_**(Sora)**_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_Well ya shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_Well ya shoved it my face_

Namine heard another heartbeat, one that was slowly beginning to fade. She could her the doctors over her body, requesting they work fast or they'll lose it. Lose what? Her baby? Her stomach soon became tighter, adding more pressure around her unborn child. She prayed for the feeling to stop, she prayed for many things to stop. If there's one thing she wanted to do now, more than anything.

Was to let Roxas know, he was going to be a father.

_**(Sora)**_

_Everyone is changing_

_There's none left that's real_

_To make up your own ending_

_And let me know just how you feel_

_Cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl _

Sora took the moment to relax his voice, his heart dropping to his stomach. His head began to swirl, causing him to feel nauseous. There was something wrong, and he could feel it.

_**(Sora)**_

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I will save you_

_From all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

Roxas entered inside the old Hikari building, the gold letters to their company displayed brilliantly from across the lobby's entrance. He spotted Quistis who sat patiently behind the secretary desk.

He went over and greeted her, "Hello Quistis, I'm here to see Xehanort."

She was actually shocked to see the blond, "Roxas, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." He confirmed calmly, "Is Xehanort busy right now?"

She checked the old man's schedule from the computer beside her, clicking over to his calendar, "He seems to have a meeting soon, but I'm sure you can slip in and talk to him if it's important."

"It is. So, can I go up and see him?" He insisted anxiously.

"Sure, go right ahead. I don't see any problems why you can not."

"Right." He concluded with relief, "Thanks."

He snuck through without exchanging any further words to her, heading over to the elevator.

_**(Sora)**_

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Told you when to runaway_

_Nobody told you where to hide_

_Nobody told you what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Showed you when to runaway_

He entered inside the large compartment, pressing the button to the floor he needed to go. Roxas looked up at the security camera that was hooked up in the corner, doing his best to remain calm. He made sure the gun he had purchased was secured inside his coat, slipping out a recorder from his pocket soon afterwards.

He heard the chime to the elevator, causing him to recoil back a bit in fear. He put on a brave face though, knowing he couldn't back out now. He stepped out of the elevator, striding down the long hallway towards the office that once belonged to his brother.

_**(Sora)**_

_This pain you gave to me..._

Roxas reached the door, listening closely as he heard Xehanort's voice on the other side.

He gritted his teeth together with a short hiss, "You did all of this just to get his position, to have power over us. I could never...forgive you for that..."

He slowly withdrew the pistol from his coat, turning the knob to the door.

_**(Sora)**_

_You take it all_

_You take it all away..._

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

The door opened with a loud creak, causing Xehanort to turn around. He was left stunned to see a gun pointed at his head, including the one who was wielding it.

Roxas gave the man a menacing glare, his hand shaking, "Xehanort, it's time for your confession..."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Cliffhangers, they don't fail do they? Okay, so Namine is at the hospital; I want to tell you guys not to panic. Sora wants to make things right, but it seems like Roxas is screwing everything up. Will he shoot Xehanort, or not? There will be a surprise about that in the next chapter ;D. You all thought he was going to go after Vanitas? Haha, I don't think he can when he's already in prison XD. There is something I want to express to you all though about the whole Namine and Sora bathroom scene. It was meant to be awkward for the fact that most of their intimate scenes together were...well...awkward. It's like there code, or symbol to their relationship ;). Remember when they first kissed? Lol, Sora was drunk when that happened XD. But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :3 I also like to thank those who have added this story into their favorites! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but the next one is guarantee to be long! Also thank _**SonChan**_ for making this update come faster XD. Here's Namine for thanks! =D"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Childanny, Maxeyn, Janus-Juan, RawkstarVienna, xLycheeRAiN, Mooseluver8, MemoryxKeeper, xFRANIXx, Caitlyn-4479, Ninjafacedevie, Transitions End, Sora017, Dracula-key, Metallicababy55, Tardcup, Nobdy'sMelody, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Allers3, Kawaiigurl93, dreamysleeper, hoboruler456, DeocyteMaster, Monochrome Cloud, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, SasoriRinku, ShadowoftheNightxx, SonChan, DamnBlackHeart, Rosekun25, Anonymous252, chibixbabe, Dragonflies87, SweetPinkRose, **_and to my returning friend on FF _**Spiral Staircase. **_We hope that's everyone; if you seem to be missing, please let us know."

Kiome-Yasha: "Now to reply to people I couldn't get to :)."

**Tardcup: **_I'm glad you found the chapter to be a relief and that you enjoyed it! Roxas has some demons and darkness to face, which does come from his past. He'll hopefully be catching up to the light soon, but it seems like you're rooting for Sora? XD I do use 'as' a lot though, I've always realized that. I'll try to use it less often, because I know it's wrong. Some slipped inside this chapter, but I tried not to. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**SasoriRinku: **_It's okay if you haven't reviewed for a while; I know how hectic life might be. My life isn't stable lately either XD. It's good to see that you were able to catch up though! :D Namine's pregnancy serves as a main key point to the conclusion to this story, so it was planned from the beginning to happen. It also has a deeper meaning to the three main characters lives. I'll try to fix everything soon lol. Love is a bitch between these three, but I'm sure they'll get a happy ending. Thanks for reading and reviewing Sasori! X3_

**ChibixBabe: **_Really? I love it when people can't decide XD. I tried to keep everything even between the two pairings :3. Sora and Roxas both have their issues, including Namine, but I promise they'll grow over it. Sora does need to clean up Roxas's mess, since he does feel responsible for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing ChibixBabe! X3 _

Kiome-Yasha: "Man, I'm supposed to be working on _The Way I Remember You. _It's currently being typed though. As for the next chapter to TDON, I'll get to it when I can :); just twelve more chapters left, after all. Also, a special thank you is in order to these readers who have helped me feel better from my recent unnecessary 'episode': _**Mooseluver8, SonChan, Monochrome Cloud, Nami the Writer, MemoryxKeeper, The Sword's Keeper, Maxeyn, Metallicababy55, Janus-Juan, Transitions End, Acidic Wrath, DamnBlackHeart, hoboruler456, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, **_and a reconciliation with _**SweetPinkRose.**_ Thanks everyone for your support, and I hope you'll continue to leave them."


	33. The 13th Struggle

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "And we're back with another update! ;D This chapter shall conclude everything from the past. After that, we shall be heading towards the ending_. _The chapters ahead will serve as closure to the love triangle and to the plot of this story. From here on out, I hope you'll enjoy this fic to the very end. Also, no lie, I was listening to "What If" from SafetySuit when I was typing this XD."

Chapter 33 The 13th Struggle

Quistis inspected the time on Xehanort's schedule before turning to the clock on her desk, "Hmm, Roxas and Xehanort seem to be taking quite awhile."

She felt the urge to call his office, wondering what could be taking him so long, but she decided not to.

She figured she could just wait a little longer, "I'll give them ten more minutes." She safely assured, returning her attention back on the computer screen beside her.

It wasn't long though until those ten minutes passed; now she was starting to worry.

The secretary reached over and pressed the button to Xehanort's office, only discovering that it was blocked.

"What could this mean?" She asked aloud with dread, clicking the button over and over again, "Something isn't right." She concluded softly.

She got up from her seat, rushing towards the security office. She entered inside the room, spotting the laidback defense guard. He was whistling a certain tune to himself, his cowboy hat draped over his eyes.

"Irvine! Stop slacking off!" She instructed loudly with anger.

The employee jumped up from his seat, doing his best to recover from shock, "Quistis, honey. Didn't know you wanted to see me so badly?" He spoke with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't have time for your flirtatious idiocy. Look back at the camera in the elevator from between early noon and now. I need to check something." She advised sternly, her eyes wavering.

Irvine didn't want to question her, turning over to the multiple screens in front of them. He directed his hands over to camera 9, rewinding the footage that was recorded not too long ago. He was amazed to see Roxas on the screen, having not seen the young Hikari in quite awhile. He stopped rewinding and pressed play, allowing him and Quistis to examine the scene. The secretary gasped when she noticed something shining inside the blonde's jacket.

Irvine confirmed the item right away, "Is that...a gun?"

"Oh no!" Quistis didn't know what else to do, taking the phone from inside the room before dialing Sora's number.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xehanort had unhooked the line to his phone just as Roxas ordered. Slowly bringing his body back from behind his desk, he remained calm, irritating the blond in front of him.

Roxas thrust the gun forward, causing his hand to shake with fear, "Now..." He gulped nervously, "...step away from the...desk; or else."

The older gentlemen didn't faze from the blonde's faltering threat, "Come now, Roxas. Do we really..."

"I said get away from the desk!" He shouted anxiously, the gun rattling wildly in his hand.

Xehanort cautiously stepped away from the table. He walked over to the center of the room, keeping his eyes steady while his form stiff. He never expected for something like to happen, but then again, he probably had imagined things would end up like this either way. Compared to Sora; Roxas was the most unstable.

Roxas stepped back, "Stop right there." He demanded cautiously.

Xehanort halted in his steps, crossing his hands together behind his bent back, "Was there something you wanted from me?"

The younger Hikari gritted his teeth together, annoyed by how relaxed he was, "Aren't you scared? I have a gun in my hand." He stated lowly with a menacing growl.

The hairless senior frowned, "Even though my life is being threatened, I shall honor your request. After all, I am responsible for you and your brother."

"_**Don't give me that crap!**_" Roxas shouted blindlessly with rage, "You...you took Ventus away from us...you took away _**our**_ _**FUTURE!**_" He bit back a sob that wanted to escape, "Because of you...Sora and I can't even _**talk**_ anymore! Because of you...the person we _**love**_ got involved in this _**fucked **_up situation!"

"Are you talking about Namine?" Xehanort asked bluntly, "That girl has been involved since the very beginning, I assure you."

Roxas became startled, "What...what are you...talking about?"

Xehanort's eyes glistened, a smirk stretching its way across his face, "Oh, my dear little Roxas... you know so little."

"_**Tell me...what is Namine's relationship with all this!**_" His eyes became ablaze, his fingers twitching for the trigger.

"Isn't it obvious? Your reaction explains it all." He answered shrewdly, "She's a weakness." He shrugged off his shoulders, "We hope for her to serve as one for Ansem, but it turns out she became resourceful for two other targets instead."

"You mean...me and Sora...?" He stuttered with disbelief.

"Yes, reason why she was essential to our kidnapping at the church. But none of that really matters; does it? You want to know why _**you**_ were kidnapped seventeen years ago. Not like that girl really matters, right? I heard you left her with Sora, such a shame; I thought you two would look lovely together."

"Shut...up..." Roxas's voice was so deep and terrifying it actually struck some fear inside the old man's heart.

While wiping off the salt in Xehanort's words from his already open wounds, Roxas spoke with a furious expression, "You're going to tell me everything, starting from the beginning!"

The older gentlemen grinned, lending his defeat, "I see, you really do mean business, don't you?" He stared up at the young Hikari's shivering eyes, "Let's begin with the day...when I killed your parents, shall we?"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Olette barged in through the hospital doors, dismissing Hayner and Pence's frantic calls behind her. She didn't have time to slow down; Namine was her only main focus right now. When she received the call from Fuu that she was in the hospital, she had taken off from work right away. She dashed down the bright and pallid halls, ignoring the nurses that had ordered her to stop. She didn't even know which room Namine was in, opening and closing the doors from other patients' rooms.

It was all her best friend needed though, another trip to the hospital. She thought the whole mess with Vanitas was bad enough, but no, she was pregnant. She not only feared for her life, but for the baby's as well. She never even got to tell her own husband about the artist's pregnancy.

'_Only mayhem could come from this.' _She mentally stated to herself.

Olette had stopped to examine her surroundings. She was getting agitated which wasn't the best time to feel at the moment. Considering how big the hospital was; she was left lost and confused, breathing heavily in labor in order to catch her breath.

"Maybe I should have stopped and asked which room she was in." She mused softly to herself.

She soon heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't care to turn around.

Her husband finally caught up to her, grabbing a hold of her shoulder, "Geez, couldn't you have stopped to ask for directions?"

She gave a heavy sigh, her shoulders drooping from his touch, "I know...I just...it's happening all over again." She swiftly turned her face towards him, "Hayner, she shouldn't be here the second time!" She exclaimed with distress.

He immediately pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cover her tears, "I know...I know, babe." He rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her.

They soon heard Pence running towards them, huffing and puffing for air, "Guys! They said Namine is in room 209! That's on the fourth floor."

Olette stepped back away from her husband, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

The two males followed the brunette to the elevators, taking it to the top floor where Namine was currently being held. They stepped out of the compartment when the chime went off, sliding the doors to the left. Olette noticed Fuu and Zexion down the hallway, waiting patiently outside the door.

The bookstore shopkeeper rushed down the hallway, leaving the other two behind, "You're Fuu, right? You're the one who called us?"

The usual mute secretary nodded, "Yes."

"How is she?" Olette asked desperately, folding her hands together in a prayer.

Fuu nodded, "Fine."

Zexion spoke soon afterwards, "The doctors are inside now; it seems like she'll be fine, they're just checking what could have caused her to faint so suddenly."

Olette breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! I thought it was something horrible!"

Hayner and Pence walked up to them, wondering what the situation could be.

"Is Namine alright?" Hayner asked curiously.

His wife nodded, clasping a hand over her heart, "It seems like she's going to be okay." She tried to repress her sobs, "The doctors are checking on her right now."

Pence knelt down, grabbing his knees with his hands, "That's good news. I was hoping it wasn't anything too serious to concern Sora with."

The female brunette turned to Namine's co-workers, "Do you know how long it's been since they went inside?"

"Not too long. Probably for about fifteen minutes." Zexion affirmed gently, "Although...I can't believe Namine is pregnant."

"_**She's what?**_" Both Hayner and Pence shouted in shock.

Olette bit down on her bottom lip, finding a good time as any to explain, "It's true...she's pregnant..."

"What...?" The attorney stared at her in complete bafflement, "When did this happen...! Who's the father...?" Then a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute..._**you knew?**_"

She nodded, feeling slightly ashamed, "Yes, I knew. And I swear! I was planning to tell you! But...I promised Namine that I wouldn't until she was ready."

"Olette..." He heaved in a gulp of air, "Who's the father?" He repeated anxiously.

"I promise, I'll explain everything, but first...I want to know if Namine's going to be alright." Her eyes softened.

"Okay..." He agreed, succumbing to her plea, "I can wait."

At that moment, the door to Namine's room opened. Dr. Kadowaki came out, holding a clipboard in her hand. She presumed the group waiting outside was related to the artist, expressing a gentle smile on her face.

Olette was the first to speak, "How is she doctor? Will she be okay? Did you find the reason why she collapsed?"

Dr. Kadowaki raised her hand, hoping to calm all their worries, "She'll be fine, just a usual case of stress during pregnancy is all. But, I did find something rather interesting about what your friend is holding inside her."

"Something interesting? Like what?" Pence offered curiously.

She answered with a smile, stunning everyone inside the room. At that quick moment, it seemed like everything was going to change.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora was slipping his coat on, packing his guitar safely inside his suitcase. He was a bit confused on why Pence said he had to take off so suddenly, receiving a phone call from Hayner not too long ago. He stated it was some sort of emergency, not wanting to inform the brunette on what it could be quite yet. Sora was a bit disturbed by his frantic behavior, but he figured it wasn't anything too important for him to worry about. He walked ahead to the lobby area, finding Seifer and Demyx to have already left. He spotted Kairi and Riku though, chatting casually with Selphie at the secretary desk.

But before he could say anything to them, his phone began to vibrate inside his pants, "Huh?" He took out his cellphone and inspected the screen, "This is from the Hikari building. Why would they be calling me?"

"Something wrong, Sora?" Riku asked curiously from across the lobby, noticing the perplexed look on the musician's face.

"Um..." He took a moment to think of a response, "...I'm not really sure." He didn't bother to prolong the silence though, answering the call right away, "Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sora?" It was Quistis, her tone frantic.

"Quistis...?" The brunette announced with puzzlement, "What's wrong?"

"It's Roxas! I think he's planning to kill Xehanort! He's here! And he has Xehanort trapped inside his office with a gun!" She exclaimed without warning.

"_**Wait! What?**_" The older Hikari was left speechless, almost dropping his phone to the floor, "_**What the hell are you talking about?**_"

"There's no time! You must hurry and try to find someway to stop him!" She demanded urgently, "Please, come to the Hikari building! I'll call the Turks in the meantime!"

"_**Wait! Quistis!**_" He tried to stop her from hanging up, but it was too late, "Dammit...!"

His mind scrambled into hysteria, his eyes darting back and forth. He tried his best to comprehend what his other half could even be thinking.

'_Dammit, Roxas...what are you trying to gain from this?'_ He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sora, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Kairi asked softly with an uneasy look on her face.

When he didn't answer right away, Riku spoke, "Sora...?"

"Sorry guys, I don't have time! I need to hurry!" Just when he was about to take off though, his phone rang again, "_**Dammit! What now?**_" He answered the call just before rushing out the door, "_**Hello!**_" He shouted with desperately with irritation.

"Sora...? It's me, Pence. Listen there's something I have to tell you that I couldn't do right away. It's..."

"_**Pence! I don't have time for this!**_"

"Wait! Sora...it's Namine...!"

That caught guitarist's attention right away, "Namine? What about Namine?"

"She's...in the hospital, Sora." The pianist answered breathlessly, "It's the reason why I took off so suddenly. I was planning to tell you...but..."

The older Hikari's mind was now in a rampage, _'What the __**hell**__ is with everyone keeping __**secrets**__ from me?' _

Not like he had any right to complain though, considering what he put Namine and Roxas through.

Speaking of Roxas, he had more important matters to take care of, "Listen, Pence...I really can't rush over there right now! You're going to have to take care of Namine for me!"

"But...Sora! Namine's pregnant...!"

"I already know that!I'm sorry..._**but I have to go!**_" He shouted, already beginning to panic, '_Roxas could have killed Xehanort by now!'_

"Sora, it's not that! Namine, she's pregnant with..." The brunette canceled the call, _'I'm sorry, Namine...but you're going to have to wait for me.'_

Sora dashed out the door, leaving his friends behind without any form of explanation.

Riku decided to take his own actions, "Kairi..." He caught the female's attention, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going after Sora to help him."

She nodded with approval, "Okay."

They shared a chaste kiss, giving him the privilege to taste her lips before following his best friend out the door. Sora hastily entered his car, not bothering to put on his seatbelt. While turning on the ignition, Riku took the opportunity to jump inside the seat next to him.

Sora looked up and became startled, "_**Riku?**_ What are you...?"

He fastened his hand over the handle above him, "Whatever it is, it seems serious. You'll probably need my help, but you better explain yourself while driving like a lunatic."

Sora didn't argue, gripping the steering wheel in front of him, "You better hold on then."

He stomped his foot onto the pedal, causing the tires to screech against the road. They took off like a bullet, avoiding the ongoing traffic. And the only thing that kept registering inside Sora's mind was that he prayed he wasn't too late.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas staggered back away from Xehanort, his breath caught in his throat, that it made it hard for him to breath. His heart was blocked from processing any blood to his body, causing him to heave heavily. No, it couldn't be true. There was no way that Xehanort was involved with his parents' death; that would mean that the hit and run, was from him!

"Wait...I don't understand..." He managed to choke out.

Xehanort began to explain, "You could say I had an accomplice who helped me dispose of them, but you see Roxas...your father and I had a deal."

He grimaced at the man in front of him, holding back the tears that wanted to fall, "A deal?"

"You must know by recent news that Vanitas is your half brother, the man who killed Ventus. The reason why he kidnapped you goes back to a contract I had with your father back when he was nothing more than a drunk, who wanted to escape from poverty." He shrugged his shoulders, "Of course, I gave him the opportunity to change that life; but out of his own greed, he left his own child and diseased wife behind."

Roxas shook his head in disbelief, "No..._**you're lying! Father would never...**_"

"Would you honestly think I lie to you about this, Roxas? Face it, you were too young to know the man he truly was. Trust me, I could tell he wasn't proud over his decision. After meeting your mother and making a fortune from his company, he still held regret." He added with a frown on his face.

"But why, what did you get from all of this?"

"I'm where I exactly wanted to be. You see...Roxas...I too was a man with money but no ideas. I was about to lose it all, an old man like me can't go far these days you know. Your father though, yes, your father, he was the simpleton I was looking for...a tool. Once he and I started working together, we were unstoppable. Still, if it weren't for me, he would have never gotten his dream. The perfect family he always wanted, the house he always imagined; all of that was possible, because of me." There was a hint of envy and bitterness in his voice, "And that whelp promised me; he promised he would pass the business I was able to help him create, to _**me!**_ But..." His frown deepened, "...that all changed when your brother, Ventus, was born. When he came, your father decided to make _**him**_ the next heir to the Hikari Keyblade Industry! I couldn't _**accept**_ that though, I wouldn't! That's when the will was made...the will that was suppose to have _**my**_ name on it."

'_That damn will again!' _Roxas had about enough of that thing, "So, father didn't include you in his will, so what?"

"So what?" Xehanort almost sounded appalled, "Do you know who he entrusted his will to, just in case anything happened to him?"

Roxas shook his head, having no idea who the person could be.

"That wretched Ansem the Wise, the famous scholar from Destiny Island. I didn't know that until after his death was made though."

The blond Hikari's fingers clenched dangerously near the trigger, "Who was it who killed them?"

He answered without thinking, "Xigbar...he has been working under me the whole time."

Roxas had to fight the urge to run out of the room and hunt the murderer down. He grinded his teeth together, numbing the tension around his face that showed clear anger.

"But even so, you father's bond with the Yoshida's ran deeper than I thought."

"What are you...talking about?" These riddles were starting to annoy the blond; he was losing patience, and fast.

"Apparently, your father and Namine's father were once the same kin. To be more direct, they were once considered to be best friends, and in possible irony, Namine's God Father."

Roxas's eyes stretched uncomfortably wide, "Wha...what?"

"That's right, Roxas. In such a relationship, Namine should even be considered your God Sister, not like it matters though, right? Not like you're related by blood." There was a shrewd smile on his face, "But because of their attachment together, who else fit better to hold your father's last words?"

"I don't understand, how does that tie-in with you killing my brother?" He conjured weakly.

"Simple, your brother had what I wanted. When your parents death was announced, Ansem took the liberty in passing your father's will to the rightful owner it belonged to, your brother. Of course, I couldn't snatch the letter like I wanted to without getting caught. So, I thought of a plan. By calling forth your father's past, I managed to ruin the lives of his children; by none other then the child he left behind. Such irony, isn't it? So much, that it's almost cruel." He studied Roxas's expression; noticing the hate in his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I didn't have any intention in killing your brother. The gun just sort of...slipped? I guess you could blame yourself for that though, right?"

Roxas's next response though was a question, his voice lethal, "What happened next?"

"Hmmm...?" Xehanort was left confused for a moment, before realizing what he meant, "Oh, you mean after your brother was killed? Well, he came to save you right? Vanitas was the one who called him. He requested a tradeoff where he would let you go, but in return, he had to give him Hikari's will. Needless to say, after we retrieved what we were after, there was some _editing_ to be done. No one else knew about the safe guarding of that will, besides me, your brother, and Ansem." There was a deep silence inside the room, "Does that answer all your questions? In the end, I was able to get what was rightfully mine. In all fairness, Roxas, I did what had to be done; we all had to follow the rules of the game, that's including you and your brother."

The young Hikari didn't say a word though, bending his head down slowly. His hair sagged over his eyes, covering the deep blue orbs that were now set on fire. The gun rattled uncontrollably in his hand, his lips trembling as he tried to formulate words out of his mouth. He could do it, he could shoot him for what he did right here. He deserved it! So why was he hesitating? He got what he needed; it's all recorded now.

'_But why...? Even now...I still can't do it...' _His mind was split into chaos, _'...this isn't right...is it, Ventus?'_

Just as he was about to lower his gun though, another click went off at the back of his head.

"Sorry it had to be this way kid." Xigbar, so, he was hiding inside the room this whole time.

Roxas gave a pitiful smile of defeat, his eyes closed with regret, _'Heh...looks like this time...I won't be waking up to you again...Namine...'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora parked his car practically on the sidewalk, leaving Riku and his car unattended. Sirens from the police rang all around him, setting the alarms inside his head into disarray. He banged the doors wide open, ignoring his friend's shouts for him to wait. The Turks tried to stop him from pressing forward, saying how it was too dangerous for him to go any further. He didn't care though; his brother needed him! Roxas was crying out for him. He could still remember that small little boy, the one covered in his own brother's blood. The pools in his eyes dead like the surface of his soul, drifting slowly into the abyss. Now was the time to bring back that light he had once lost.

'_I'm coming, Roxas! And this time...I won't leave you alone!' _He swore silently to himself.

He bashed his weight into the door that would lead him to the top floor, sprinting up the stairs without rest.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xigbar snatched the recorder from Roxas's hand, smashing the device almost into pieces. Roxas frowned from his hard work, hoping his planned would have worked. The pistol's cold barrel was forced upon his forehead. He didn't know what to feel, besides remorse. All he could think about was Namine, and oddly enough, Sora. The two most important people to him, and he was about to never see them again. He wished he had more time; there was so much he wanted to say to them, so much he wanted to do. This isn't how he wanted things to end. Everything was still unfinished between the three of them; he couldn't die yet!

"Do it." Xehanort ordered sternly.

"It'll be my pleasure." A grin spread on Xigbar's face, his finger slowly edging the trigger back.

"_**Roxas!**_" A voice he thought he never imagined to hear again broke through the room, banging the door right open.

'_So...Sora...?'_ Roxas mentally inquired in astonishment.

The brunette managed to tackle Xigbar to the ground, knocking the gun right out of his hand. Xehanort tried to flee from the scene, but Riku, along with the Turks came and stopped him from walking out the door. Sora pinned the eye-patched man to the floor, handing him over to Rude who handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Tseng held Xehanort back, "We have a few questions for you, Mr. Xehanort."

Elena picked up the half-broken recorder from the ground, "Looks like we got some evidence, Tseng."

Reno shrugged his shoulders, "Man~, and I thought we were going to have a day off today."

That all didn't matter to Sora though; all he cared about was his brother. He turned to the blond, catching him from falling onto the floor. He gently brought him down, checking the weapon that was shivering in his hands. Tears fell carelessly from Roxas's eyes, his face shattering into pieces with desperate sobs. He unlocked the pocket to the gun's barrel, only to reveal that the pistol didn't have any bullets inside.

"I couldn't do it...I couldn't do it in the end, Sora. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He brought his head down, letting out a gasp, "In the end, I couldn't go through with it!"

Relief settled inside Sora's heart, tears falling down his own face. He threw his arms around the younger Hikari, cradling his body back and forth.

He shushed him softly, "It's over, Roxas. It's over now. You don't have to suffer alone anymore. I'm here now...big brother is here."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It was raining by the time Sora and everyone had stepped outside. The ambulance had already arrived and received Roxas into their care. Riku decided to take the responsibility and deal with the reporters. He didn't want to leak out any information on what just transpired, but he guessed it was unavoidable. Xehanort and Xigbar were taken into Turks' custody, an interrogation for them already being planned. Sora ignored the media though, taking the time to check the missed calls he received from Pence instead.

He listened to the first message that was left on his phone, "Sora! I know you're busy with something, but before you delete this message, there's something you need to know! Namine...she's pregnant with twins!"

The older Hikari lifted his head up to the sky, allowing the rain to drench away his tears of bliss.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Damn, long chapter was angst mixed with...angst lol. This chapter was really a healing process for both Sora and Roxas's past. I admit, I focused a lot on the brothers, but if you look back from all the tragedy they had gone through I had to make this emotional for them. This chapter is the start of the three main characters seeking their personal endings. More info on the big bad Xehanort shall be expressed little by little over the chapters ahead. But yes, Namine IS Roxas and Sora's God sister, though not related by blood, so don't flip out on me XD. And yes, Namine is pregnant with twins, ironic I know, a personal "lol" for you all. So, yeah, a lot of big stuff was revealed, but it was going to come to you all eventually like an "Oh Shit!" in the face lol. And don't worry, more stuff will be explained :). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have come to understand the emotions I've been trying to express into this story since the beginning. I always like writing life lesson fics; it's a way of developing a character, but not only that, a deeper side in all of us. I thank you all for reading and reviewing this far, and hope you'll enjoy to what I have in store for this story's ending. Here's Namine for thanks :3."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Mooseluver8, SonChan, Sweetpinkrose, Monochrome Cloud, Nami the Writer, MemoryxKeeper, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, TehAverageWrites, ComicalxMysterious, FanWitch98, Roxas lover, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Hoboruler456, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Metallicababy55, DeocyteMaster, Dreamysleeper, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Anime Addiction 4 ever, Allers3, xHikarix3, Starseeker358, Tardcrup, Kawaiigurl93, Dracula-key, Childanny, Rosekun25, Anonymous252, xLycheeRAiN, DamnBlackHeart, Acidic Wrath, Transitions End, Janus-Juan, Maxeyn, The Sword's Keeper, Spiral Staircase, Dragonflies87, 53007**_. We hope that's everyone, we're sorry if we missed anyone. Thank you all for your support!"

Kiome-Yasha: "I know some of you couldn't review since you reviewed already, which means I couldn't reply to most of you; but I won't leave you guys hanging from my thoughts! :3"

**Tardcup: **_I hope I'm still improving in my writing format lol. I am trying XD. Glad we have someone rooting for Sora, we don't get much Namora fans nowadays. The last chapter is sort of considered filler, but in all honesty, it was to show the characters emotions. This story revolves around Sora, Namine, and Roxas; and sometimes, I like to give an insight on what they could be thinking. Their emotions are important to the story. Chapters like those are valuable in order to express what their feeling. It's something to allow the readers to grab an idea on what they could be thinking, or going through :). Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for lending your help! X3_

**LivingHerOwnFairyTale: **_Haha, don't worry about it, many thought it was going to be Vanitas :P. Riku and Axel are Sora and Roxas's best friends in Kingdom Hearts. Yes I don't make their friendship obvious in this fic, but I think it's those settled moments between the boys that makes it rare and meaningful ;3. Namine and Sora's relationship is still unfinished, as well as her relationship with Roxas, so a lot of love triangle dilemma ahead to be resolved still lol. Man, I can't help but to say this all the time, but Sora is __**literally**__ my favorite KH character. I always make him the central character secretly in my writing more than on Roxas and Namine. Though when it comes to writing the love scenes, I do try to balance my neutral opinion on the two pairings. Yes! Glad you caught the Roxas not being confident part! :D Now that you probably read this chapter, you could understand to what I had planned from the beginning ;D. Thanks for reading and reviewing FairyTale! X3 _

**Metallicababy55: **_Plot twists, I always got them planned lol. I hope this chapter has answered all your questions! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Hoboruler456: **_Yes, which proved to be half a successful confession. We shall see what will happen next ;D. Namine is fine as you can see, with a bit of a development on her pregnancy XD. The three will eventually have a reunion again, but we still need to fix some things before that could happen. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**MonkeyGirlxoxo****: **_It's the littlest stuff like that, which makes it important ;3. Sadly, Axel's concerns didn't turn out as important as you probably have thought :(. Namine needs to face her own demons, just as Roxas and Sora are doing. I thought a debate with a personality that's totally opposite of her would be amusing. Namine's pregnancy turned out to be nothing more then pressure, stress pain, and twins. A lot had happened between Sora and Roxas, but things aren't quite over yet ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Roxas lover: **_Haha, we shall see who she ends up with in the end ;D. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Nami the Writer: **_Don't worry, I figured it was you ;). The baby isn't dead as you can see, it's just having someone else move in with them ;P. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

Kiome-Yasha: "Well everyone, we're nearing towards the end. We only have about eleven chapters left. I already started planning another story love triangle between Xion/Roxas/Namine; and yes, it _**won't **_be one-sided. I'm not sure if you guys want me to start working on the first chapter for it and post it. I guess it all depends on your reviews and opinions. Just in case, I will give you some info on it. The title to the story is called "Neverland"; it's a supernatural/romance fic. There will be equal amount of affection for both pairings. But really, it's more of a story about life and death for the people we love. Please let me know if you want me to work on this, because I do know I have "Whispers in the Dark" hanging around :P.


	34. Isn't it Lovely?

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Let me start off by saying how sorry I am for the late update! D: I've been busy with school and finals. Plus I was away during the break from Thanksgiving celebrating my 21st birthday. I've also been busy trying to keep up with my artwork while looking for a job; considering I'll be graduating soon from college. But enough of my excuses, here's chapter 34! :D"

Chapter 34 Isn't it Lovely?

Sora was blindlessly watching the television screen, his eyes flickering with colors from the broadcast. Ever since the event that had taken place two weeks ago between Xehanort and his brother, it was constantly on the news. No one would drop it, how could they when it involved the Hikari Industry? He sighed and watched Xehanort get taken into custody for about the hundredth time. Sora should feel blissful and satisfied, the old man finally got what he deserved, but somehow, he felt empty inside. Even though Ventus's case has been resolved, their family was still apart. Roxas was still living at Xion's; he was still damaged.

Sora shook his head, _'No, that's not it. He's confused...he doesn't know what to do...I don't even know what to do...'_

It wasn't long until the female reporter's monotone voice started to get annoying, her information scarce with no sense of sympathy. Sora grimaced; he didn't need to hear this anymore. He flicked the channel, stumbling upon some cooking show. It wasn't something he would usually watch, but it was better than watching the news. He took this moment to look at the sleeping artist beside him, the swell around her stomach becoming noticeable even from under the blanket.

Namine came back home a week ago from the hospital, after going through multiple check-ups. She was exhausted and anxious, taking extra naps during the day, while eating little at night. The source of her behavior though was simple; it was because of Roxas. Her concern for the blond was so obvious, that it didn't take much to think about. When she discovered what had happened, she had shut down entirely. Although, it wasn't like he didn't feel the same.

She breathed lightly in her sleep, her stomach rising and descending. Sora instinctively reached his hand out, placing it over the small lump. He could sense two heartbeats inside, indicating that she was indeed carrying twins.

'_The irony...'_ He mused softly.

She was over a month pregnant now, and yet, the twins were still left a mystery; their father wasn't aware of their existence. Sora couldn't stand the wait, Roxas needed to know. Somehow, he believed it was his only salvation; but not just Roxas, his and Namine's as well.

His touch caused her to stir in her sleep, eventually triggering her nap to end. She slowly adjusted her eyes to the light inside the room, blinking away the crust around her large blue eyes. She slowly turned to the male beside her, focusing her gaze on him.

Sora sat where he was, never moving his hand, "You had a nice nap?"

She couldn't find a proper response to say, deciding to stay quiet.

He sighed with regret, withdrawing his hand away from her, but she grabbed it before he could. Sora was startled, wondering what her intentions could be.

"Leave it there, please? It feels warm to them...and to me."

He blushed from her request, obeying her wishes with no second thoughts. He wanted to ask how she could tell what the twins were thinking, but he guessed it came from experience.

She then brought up a topic, "Were you watching the news again?"

She turned to him, waiting for a reply.

He avoided her eyes, "If I said no, would you believe me?"

A warm and solemn smile appeared on her face, "No..."

"I figured." He chuckled dryly.

Namine's tongue fiddled around her lips, "It's already been two weeks." She confirmed softly.

He nodded, "I know...but...it makes me think about everything we've been through; about Roxas...about me...about my family. Even with the truth, I still feel like...I'm missing something." He began to rub her belly for comfort, "Like why did Xehanort even tell Roxas his scheme; after all these years? I just...don't get it."

The artist held a sympathetic look on her face, "Sora..."

He bent his head down, "And even though I watch the news over, and over, and over again. It makes me realize...nothing's been resolved. I'm stuck between the past and the present, but what about the future? I..."

"Stop..." She ordered gently, resting her head on his shoulder, "Stop thinking..."

He looked down at her, "Namine...?"

"You're not suffering alone, Sora. We're all stuck. But at least, we have _them_ to look forward to, right?" She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it, following his strokes across her stomach, implying the twins.

That's when he became quiet, his thoughts settling to a conclusion.

He gave the artist a fierce look, "We have to tell him, Namine."

She jolted from his sudden statement, burying her face into his shoulder. She knew this subject was coming. Sora was stubborn, and would constantly persist her about it, even now.

His face softened, "Roxas needs to know...or else, we'll be throwing away his future." He gulped nervously, "Our future..."

She stared up at him, tears filling her eyes, "It's too hard..."

Sora quickly wiped the tears that began to fall, "I know it's hard..." He stated somberly, "But after all that's happened...he has the right to know!"

That's when she stood up from her seat, securing the blanket around her body, "I don't want talk about this anymore." She firmly stated.

The young Hikari was stunned by her behavior, "Namine!"

She shut her eyes in order to block his voice, "Enough!" She whipped her head at him, "Don't you get it? _**I can't!**_ After all that's happened! You want to tell him _**now?**__**I just can't, Sora!**_" Her stomach tightened, "I'll just be adding more stress to his heart..." She then continued with chocked a sob, "And yours..."

Namine fled from inside the living room, escaping Sora's protest. She entered inside her room and closed the door, showing no signs in coming back out.

Sora hit his back against the couch, his arm over his eyes, "And that's the exact reason why he needs to know. If not now, then we'll never move on. This is a turning point for the three of us. I'm not giving up like this, and I won't allow you two to give up either."

He curled his hands into fists, "I need to go."

Sora leaped up from his seat, picking up random attire he could find inside the apartment. He wasted no time in getting dress, hoping Namine wouldn't step out to see what he was doing. She would of made sure to stop him if she knew. He slipped on his spring coat, slipping his keys off from the hanger that was by the door.

He looked back with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Namine." He opened the door and locked it behind him, _'Please, don't hate me for this.'_

He picked up the pace, heading down towards the garage parking area where his car was waiting.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

There was a soft knock on the door, alarming the black-haired resident. Xion slowly put her book down, contemplating who could be visiting at this hour. She got up anyway though from her seat, becoming cautious. It was quiet inside Roxas's room, which gave her the impression that he was already asleep. Either way, she was curious on who was knocking on the other side of the door. With everything that's happened, she knew she had to take precaution.

She walked up and looked through the peephole, "Hello?" She gasped with astonishment, surprised to see the other Hikari twin, "Sora...!"

"Xion...? Is Roxas there? I...I need to talk to him." He hoped she would let him in.

She produced a sigh, "Now you want to talk to him?" She admonished lightly with a hint of doubt.

The older Hikari winced from her jab, "Please...!" He begged, "I know I screwed up in the past...but I really need to talk to him. It's important." He finalized with distress.

Taking consideration over his words, Xion unlocked the chains to the door.

She took in a heave of air, "Come in."

She pushed the door back, allowing the brunette inside, "Thank you." He nodded with a smile.

"He's in his room. I'm not sure if he's asleep though." She told him.

He was already halfway inside the hallway, "Don't worry. I probably won't be here for long."

Xion nodded, returning to her book inside the living room. The twins probably had a lot to talk about, and she was going to respect that. Sora carefully examined each room until he found Roxas's, a dim light escaping from beneath the door's crack.

'_He's up...'_ Sora felt relieved, _'Well...this is it.'_

He was now having second thoughts, his hand over the doorknob. He withdrew it back, closing his eyes for a moment to think. Nothing was planned on what he was going to say. The only thing on his mind was telling Roxas that Namine was pregnant with his children. But, he knew there was more to discuss than that. Meeting a conclusion, he chose to go with his heart, as lame as that was.

He finally knocked on the door, "Roxas...?" He pushed the door aside, discovering the blond to be sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the television.

Sora frowned deeply from the channel he was on, considering he was watching the same thing not too long ago.

He tried to humor with the younger twin, "Anything good on the news?"

Roxas shook his head slowly, "Not that I've seen so far."

The brunette walked over and sat next to him, "Maybe we should change the channel then?" He suggested softly with an unsure smile.

He agreed with a small nod, deciding to turn off the television instead. After that, silence filled the room, leaving the twins to ponder on their own thoughts.

Roxas couldn't take the suspense for long though, "What are you doing here? You have no reason to see me."

Sora gulped and looked up at the ceiling, "Don't say that. You're my brother, Roxas. Of course I have a reason to see you."

"No..." The blond carefully studied his brother's posture, "There's something you're hiding from me." He bit down on his bottom lip, "Are you mad that I didn't kill him?"

The brunette brought his head back, becoming baffled, "Are you talking about Xehanort?" He was actually disturbed by the question, "Of course I'm not _**mad**_! Do I really want my little brother to become a killer? That's the last thing I _**ever**_ want you to do."

"Then why are you here?" There was a hint of confusion and irritation in his voice, "After what happened, you left me all alone. I was about to _**kill**_ someone, Sora! But still, I didn't do it! _**I didn't do it!**_" It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself of something.

Sora winced from his tone, guilt settling inside his heart, "I know, I know you didn't do it. It's just..." He tried to find some sort of excuse, "I had a lot of things on my mind at that time. I needed time to think. So much happened, I thought I was going to lose you. You're right; I shouldn't have left you again. You were in a dark place, and as your brother, I should have stayed with you. But...Namine..."

Roxas froze from the name, deciding to drop the subject, "Forget it, it doesn't matter." He scoffed hastily.

"But it _**does**_ matter, Roxas!" He couldn't beat around the bush, "To be honest, I never got to tell you but..." He paused, wondering is it was the right time to bring it up, "...Namine was in the hospital that day."

His heart literally leaped inside his throat, causing him to choke, "Wha—what...?" He managed to say between heaving breaths.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Sora quickly added before his younger sibling could have a heart attack.

"But..." Roxas started to speak with confusion, "But why was she in the hospital?" He reprimanded softly.

Sora's face transformed into a deep frown, "Well...that's...Namine is..."

He gripped the sheets from beneath his hands, which only caused Roxas to become more anxious. The sandy-haired musician had many thoughts racing through his head, all-relating to his affair with Namine. Now that he was sitting with Sora like this, it all seemed to come back to him. He could recall everything, even though he had tried so hard to run from it. But like Axel said, Namine and Sora had been closer than ever lately; surely there's no place for him to recover what he had lost?

After a few more moments, Sora lifted his head up and declared with confidence, "Namine's pregnant, Roxas..." He stopped and decided to include more to his words, "...With twins..."

Roxas's lips began to quiver, feeling hurt and almost betrayed. He let out a sound that was between a sob and cough, kneeling his head forward in order to hide his tears. So it was true? Sora and Namine were together again. He guessed congratulations were in order. He lost something he never even had the right to claim, it's not like he wasn't expecting this. Still, he wished he still had a chance to have her heart to himself once more.

He tried his best to remain calm, his hands clenched tightly into fists, "Well then...I guess congratulations."

The brunette stared at his brother with perplexity, _'He thinks Namine is pregnant with my twins? Heh...I wish...' _He figured he had more explaining to do, "If you think the babies are mine...you're wrong."

Now this was turning awkward, Roxas's face was getting sweaty, _'What does he mean not his?' _Panic settled inside head, accelerating his heart to beat faster.

Sora didn't want to admit it, his eyes traveling over to the other side of the room, "Roxas...I know about your _affair_ with Namine on that night when I left to see Vanitas."

The blond stiffened, his eyes expanding in shock.

He immediately got up from his seat, denying everything, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sora studied his brother's back with a stern look on his face, "Don't give me that! You _**slept**_ with her. And now..." He looked away, finding the conversation to be too emotional even for him, "...She's pregnant...with your kids."

Roxas squatted his head down until his chin was painfully pressed into the base of his neck.

He slammed his hands into his head, scrunching his hair back and forth into disarray, _'She's pregnant? She's pregnant?' _He kept repeating, _'And, I'm the...father?'_

"No...it can't be." He said aloud without even realizing it.

Sora got up from the bed, "Listen, Roxas. I know it's hard to believe. And I know it's hard to accept. But, you have to believe me when I say...that Namine misses you and wants you to come back."

"No...I can't." He swiftly turned his body around, "_**I won't!**_"

The brunette was appalled by his answer, "_**So you're really willing to abandon them?**_"

The younger Hikari shook his head, remorse consuming his heart, "_**No! I just...!**_" He came to realization, "Is that the reason why you came here? Just to tell me _**that?**_"

Sora glared at his brother, having an urge to knock some sense out of him, "_**Of course not!**_ I had _**many**_ reasons why I came here!" His face softened, spreading his arms out, "Roxas...please..." He took a couple of bold steps, "Come back home. We can all figure this out together. I don't...I don't want any of this to end like this." His shoulders dropped, "I don't want the same thing to happen to us like it did between me, Kairi, and Riku. I don't want to lose either of you...because...I love you both." He confessed with a warm smile.

Tears were cascading down from Roxas's face at this point, his shoulders trembling. He soon let out an agonizing yell, smashing away everything off his desk. Sora stepped back with alarm, restoring his composure quickly from the blonde's outburst.

"Do you _**really**_ want to take me _**back? **_Look at me, Sora! _**I'm a mess!**_" Roxas shouted in a raspy voice, "If Namine knew...she would never want me back..." He shook his head, "How can she want _**me**_ to be the father of her children? How can you _**ever**_ love a brother like me?"

Sora grinded his teeth together, "Because you're my brother, Roxas. It's that simple." He rushed forward, "And I know it's my fault that you're like this. And...I want to fix it!" He pulled back, hoping for a response.

The younger Hikari looked away, "At this rate, there's no chance for me to be fixed. What future do I even have?"

"You have us." Sora stated deeply, "You have Namine...and two beautiful twins who are slowly growing inside her. I mean...you love her don't you?"

Roxas replied with an empty voice, "But you love her too, right?"

The older sibling was left speechless, his mind coming to a complete halt.

Roxas gave a hollow chuckle, "It seems like you found your answer."

'_No...you're wrong.' _Sora confided softly to himself, a small smile blooming onto his face, "We're connected, whether you like it or not. You will come home again someday. Until then, I..." He then remembered a certain quote the artist had once gave him.

"We'll be waiting..."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora returned home after his visit at Xion's apartment. The commotion Roxas created from his tantrum had caused the black-haired beauty to come rushing towards his room. It was his sign to leave before more things came out of hand between the two siblings. He felt like his words had gotten through somehow though, despite the blonde's protest. He closed the door and locked it, sighing heavily to himself. Footsteps echoed from the hallway, notifying him that Namine was awake.

She appeared from the dark entryway, "Sora?" She blinked a couple of times, making sure it was him, "Is that you?" He turned around to confirm her question, "Where were you?" She asked curiously.

"Out." He simply answered.

He soon boldly added, slipping his coat off, "Actually...I went out so see Roxas."

This alerted the artist's ears right away, "What? Why?" She asked aloud with dread.

"You know why..." There was slight coldness in his voice, "...Because you wouldn't."

She took a step forward, her voice surrendering into a squeak, "What did you guys talk about?"

He winced back, finding her voice to be an arrow to his heart; weak and frail like her body, "I...I told him...about you...and about the twins...I..."

"How can you do that?Without _**MY **_permission! I'm the one who's pregnant! I'm the one who should be allowed to tell him!" Namine suddenly shouted in rage.

Sora retorted, keeping his voice calm, "If I didn't tell him, he'll be left in the dark forever. It's not like you were going to do it."

The artist tried to keep her balance, cradling her stomach, "It still didn't give you the _**right!**_" Her eyes burned with unyielding tears, "What did he even say anyway?" She asked weakly, "The fact that he isn't even here with you, just tells me." She commented with a brittle tone.

"Namine..." He slowly made his way over to her, and even though she tried to escape, he managed to embrace her.

He whispered against her ear, "I promised to fix everything, remember? Please, have faith in me...have faith in Roxas. I'm begging you. I know what I did was wrong, but believe me; he needed to know. All we can do is wait for his answer. And if worse comes to worse..." He pulled away from her, kissing away the tears that carelessly began to fall from her eyes, "...I'll be here."

She didn't know why she did it, but at that moment, Namine kissed him. She probably felt safe there in his arms, knowing that whatever happened, Sora would be there for her. Her tongue felt hot under his breath, setting her body on fire. Their tongues thrash and lapped over each other, creating moisture around their lips. She moaned deeply with a short in take of breath, his lips closing over hers, dominating her mouth. It felt good, and grudgingly, she couldn't help but to lead him towards her room. Even so, Roxas was still on her mind, glimpses of him appearing inside her vision each time she looked at Sora.

They got into her room and closed the door, staying there for the rest of the night. She could probably blame her pregnancy hormones for this later.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRNSR

Roxas sat alone in his room by the window inside the dark. The atmosphere was perfect for him and his current mood. Xion had already gone to bed early in order to leave him to his thoughts. He looked up at the starry night sky, finding the scenery to be rare in the city. He kept thinking about what Sora had told him, frightened over the fact that he was going to be a father. He didn't want to believe it, assuming it was lie just to get him back home. Still, a deep part of him told him it was the truth. Realizing this, he banged his head against the window frame, breathing heavily into the glass. It became foggy, tempting him to write something on it. He lifted one finger up to the glass and slid it across the surface, his finger squeaking from the pressure.

After he finished writing it, he leaned back and read it.

_Namine..._

Before long, he wiped it away.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, let me clear some things for you guys. No, Namine and Sora did _**NOT**_ have sex, probably extreme making out, but _**not **_sex. She was just emotionally drained and an episode called "Mood Swing" happened, all women go through this during pregnancy. As for Sora, yeah, he is being somewhat of a "two-timer"; one being his feelings for his brother, while the other for the girl he's in love with. Roxas is now left confused; he's stuck between two roads and doesn't know which one to take. But I promise, he'll find the answer in due time of what he wants for his future :3. Also, I know you guys want to kill me for not adding any Roxas/Namine fluff, but I promise, that shall also be coming up very soon! Just have patience, that's all I ask. Now, I must come to the conclusion to say, we officially have _**TEN**_ chapters remaining for _The Diary of Namine_. This story has come really far and I appreciate _**all**_ who have supported me, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I honestly can't believe I'm over 900 reviews and close on my way to a 1000. It's a real shock and I never imagined it to be possible. Thank you so much! ;A; Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give thanks to: _**Monochrome Cloud, CartoonCalvin, metallicababy55, MemoryxKeeper, Dracula-key, Sora017, Janus-Juan, ShadowOfTheNightxx, Acidic Wrath, Sweetpinkrose, Maxeyn, Allers3, ChibixBabe, xHikarix3, xLychee, SpitfireGravity, Ace003, Kawaiigurl93, DeocyteMaster, 53007, Rosekun25, Uchiha-kichi13, Dragonflies87, Transitions End, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, Dreamysleeper, No Name, Soreign21, riku23, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, Tbaby13, Shinyitalianguy, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, FanWitch98, Daisy of Sarasaland, Anonymous252, DamnBlackHeart, The Sword's Keeper, Glass Note The Gentle Darkness, TehAverageWrites, Hoboruler456, **_and a special thanks goes out to _**Nobdy'sMelody **_for being the _**900**__**th **_reviewer! We thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and hope you'll leave your thoughts again! :D"

Kiome-Yasha: "Now to reply to those I couldn't! ;)"

**CartoonCalvin: **_I'm not going to spoil whom Namine is going to end up with. I know many are hoping for it to be Roxas, so we shall see ;P. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**ChibixBabe: **_Yay! I brought smiles! :D I hope I was able to bring more smiles in this chapter. Yikes college! Hang in there! I'm sure you'll be accepted! Neverland is currently being planned now. I would like to post the first chapter if possible for the new year of 2011 :). Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**xLychee: **_I know, brother bonding is the best! I added more of it in this chapter ;D. The God sister thing shall be explained more in the next chapter. It's more to show why Roxas, Sora, and Namine were connected from the very beginning, spiritually anyway. Hmm, who knows, I probably might make Roxas/Xion tolerant for you in my fic "Neverland" XD. I'll probably post the first chapter to it after the new years :3. Whispers in the Dark however won't be worked on until this story is finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Ace003: **_Thank you so much for the words of encouragement on my story! :D I'm a big fan of drama, so it comes naturally through me to write :3. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**No Name: **_Nope, no miscarriage. I don't want to make anything bad happen than it had already lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Soreign21: **_Glad you like the chapters so far, hope you'll like the rest! I like it when people discover my story by chance, a sense of adventure I suppose. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Riku23: **_Movies are my thing, along with drama shows. They help inspire me a lot in my writing most of the time :). Yay for Waffle Trophy and kisses! Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Glass Note The Gentle Darkness: **_Do you now? Haha, we'll see how everything will end :3. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

Kiome-Yasha: "On further announcement, I also will like to conclude that this story has now changed from Roxas/Namine to just Namine. I want these last ten chapters to be a mystery on who she will choose in the end, though really, the ending supports _**both**_ pairings 'hint, hint'.


	35. Namine

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I know the last chapter was a bit...angst. But from here on out, things will be getting better for sure :3. The three characters are about to embark towards their own ending and conclusion. They will learn where they belong and who they are; and that is the most important thing a human can discover. Our first person to go is..."

Chapter 35 Namine

Namine groaned over how annoying her alarm clock could be sometimes. She mindlessly brought her hand out, banging everything off her bureau. The alarm kept honking, it just seemed to get louder and louder. She finally found the switch and turned it off, setting the clock to sleep mode. Sighing heavily to herself, she striped her blanket to the side, revealing a large growing lump around her abdomen. Using her elbows to pick her body up, Namine examined the swell with great interest. She brought her left hand to rub the tender spot, making sure to be gentle. A smile spread on her face when she felt the life of her children, their heartbeat strong and steady. It felt soothing to her, counting the days that passed by with no sense of consciousness besides the one a Mother could have.

'_It's already been a couple of months already...' _She concluded softly, her mind still cloudy from sleep.

It all seemed like a dream, no, more like a nightmare. And now that the nightmare was over, everything just seemed to be stuck in purgatory. The Hikari case was still up in the air, and had yet to be concluded. Even with the recovery of the tape, a piece was still missing. There were gaps in the recording that was still hard to hear or believe. But Namine didn't want to think about that right now, because, today was...

Sora barged into her room without any announcement, his teeth pearly white with a huge grin on his face, "Namine! You're up!" He cheered with excitement, "You better get up for work! Remember, we have to meet with the others later for the fireworks!"

He then rushed off down the hall in order to prepare for work at the studio.

The pregnant artist could only whisper in awe, "That's right...it's the Fourth of July."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora balanced the skillet in his hand, doing his best to flip the pancakes inside the pan. His tongue was protruded at the side of his mouth, creating complete focus. Namine entered inside the kitchen, cradling one hand over her belly. It was still early in the morning, so there wasn't any rush. She sat down on one of the chairs inside the kitchen, striking Sora's attention right away when the chair squeaked.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." He had the brightest grin on his face, "Up for some breakfast?" He nudged the pancakes over to her direction.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, please. I'm starving."

"I figured much. We do have two other mouths to feed." He cheerfully declared without a hint of sorrow.

That was one thing most that Namine admired in Sora, his constant ways to make her smile, even when things may seem in their darkest. She knew though, he was keeping his pain inside in order to benefit her feelings. She hid the blush that wanted to show, knowing she didn't have the right to even be with him at this moment. Still, his smile continued to welcome her as if nothing was wrong. He wanted her to be happy, and the feeling was mutual. Right now, she was content in being with him.

Namine began to think to herself, _'I can be just happy living my life just like this. Waking up to him and...' _

Sora disrupted her thoughts from going any further, "I called Xion, she said Roxas isn't coming to the party. Which means she won't be going either."

She flinched from their names, her happy mood vanishing in an instant.

He continued with a playful pout, "That idiot! I swear..." He shrugs, reassuring her, "I'm sure he'll come around though, Namine." He winked at her soon afterwards, focusing his attention back on the pancakes.

The artist frowned from his words, clenching her hands tightly against her lap, _'Why did he had to bring him up? For someone who's supposed to be fighting for my heart, he doesn't make it easier for me.'_

He turned around, placing a plate in front of her.

'_Why does it have to be __**my**__ decision anyway?'_ She mused with frustration.

A boyish chuckle was heard, coming from the brunette in front of her, "They're not good as Roxas's, but I tried my best."

'_Why can't I just be with Sora? Things would be just easier that way!' _Her mind began to boil.

He dropped some pancakes on her plate from the pan, "I'm sure when he gets back home, he'll prepare his famous Papou pancakes in no time!"

She shut her eyes with a soft whimper, _'Why must it __**always **__go back to Roxas?' _

She pushed her chair back, startling the Hikari in front of her.

He almost dropped the pancake that was currently inside the pan, "Namine...? Is there something wrong?"

She stood quiet for a moment before answering, "Sora, why do you..." She shook her head, "Never mind..."

He acted like he was dumbfounded; knowing his topic on Roxas would eventually get to her.

He didn't speak, allowing her the advantage to flee, "I'm sorry, thank you for breakfast, but...I'm just not hungry anymore." She went to the side to retrieve her coat, hustling around for her keys, "I'm just going to go to work."

"Wait!" He stopped her from completely walking out the door, "Don't you want me to drop you off? You are pregnant, you know. I don't feel safe with you going by yourself."

She shook her head; dismissing his offer, "Don't worry about it. I'll just ask Hayner to give me a ride before he goes to work. See you later at the party!"

"Wait...! Namine!" He called out to her, watching the door slam.

He sighed, turning the stove off, "So much for breakfast." He looked over at her plate, "She still cares about Roxas; her reaction was proof enough." He added remorsefully, knowing he had to step up his game.

For a girl who was two months pregnant, she sure could make it hard for him to catch her.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine relaxed her forehead against the window's frame, her hair blowing from the wind. It was still warm and breezy today, so Hayner found it easier to just open the windows than just use the AC and waste gas. Namine managed to catch the lawyer right before he entered his car. It was just the two of them, since Olette had called off work in order to prepare the party.

'_I wonder if I should really go.' _She mentally asked herself, _'After what happened this morning, I'm not sure if I'm really up for it.' _She held her hands over her swollen stomach, feeling fatigue all of a sudden.

Hayner stopped at a red light, taking the chance to glance at the mute artist, "Did something happen between you and Sora this morning?"

She was shaken out of her reverie, "Huh?"

The attorney smiled softly, becoming concern, "I asked if you and Sora had a fight this morning or something. Usually, he's the one who drops you off at work."

Her lips twitched, _'Why is everyone gaining the ability to read my mind lately?' _She inquired with befuddlement.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I just didn't want to bother him this morning when he has so much work to do." She lied.

"So you decided to bother me instead?" Hayner questioned humorously.

The flaxen-haired female blushed in embarrassment, becoming speechless, "Well...you see..." She sighed in defeat, "You're right. I'm sorry for taking away your time. I'll just get out here."

She unfastened her seatbelt and prepared to get out of the car.

Hayner shouted though, stopping her from doing so, "Namine, I didn't mean it like _**that**_? Put your seatbelt back on!" He instructed sternly, hoping she would have taken it as a joke.

Not sure what to do, she decided to obey, "Hayner, if it's too much trouble..."

He cut her off, putting on a nervous smile, "It's no trouble at all!" He quickly reassured her.

Hayner pressed down on the pedal, proceeding to drive when the light turned green. It was quiet between the two again, sparking his question once more.

"Again, you never answered me." He carefully kept his eyes on the road, opening his ears to her, "Did you get into a fight with Sora?"

"I thought I told you my answer?" She stated in defense.

He chuckled, "Yeah, like that's really your answer. Come on, you can tell me."

Namine was unsure at first, but Hayner's eyes seemed honest to her.

And so, she confessed to him, "This morning...Sora kept bringing up Roxas."

She looked up at Olette's husband, wondering if she should continue.

When he made no indication in stopping her, she spoke up again, "I know he doesn't mean to. But...I can't help to be upset by it. Roxas and I...our relationship is..." She tried to find the right word, "...Difficult. And when I try to forget about what happened between us, when it seems like my happiest is when I'm with Sora; I turn around and begin questioning myself again. I hate this feeling, and I hate being reminded of it. And so, I got up and ran...because, I hate dealing with it."

Before long, something wet began to fall from her eyes. Namine gasped from the sensation, watching the salty dews fall carelessly onto her hands. She didn't even know she was crying until she had stopped speaking. She heaved lightly, gazing up at Hayner to see what his response could be to her situation. He just kept looking up ahead at the road, remaining still and focus. God, she must seem pathetic to him, crying and complaining like a child. How selfish was she? She quickly tried to dry her tears away, feeling foolish of herself.

Hayner took this time to speak, catching her off guard, "Namine, did Olette ever told you how I proposed to her?"

She stopped and thought about it, shaking her head, "No...I don't...think so."

A smile bloomed on his face, "Figures, she's so forgetful sometimes. She was probably too preoccupied with the ring I got her to remember."

Namine didn't know where he was going with this, but she didn't find the need to stop his story.

"To be honest, she and I actually got into a huge fight before the proposal." He confessed with a short laugh.

The artist's eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious?"

He nodded to confirm her, "Yup."

She couldn't believe it; who would have thought.

'_I can't believe Olette never told me! Her best friend!' _She was appalled.

It didn't seem to matter though as Hayner continued, "Yeah, it was something stupid really. But still...it gave me enough time to think of who I was..." He sighed with wistfulness, "...And the person who I wanted to be for Olette."

Namine blinked a couple of times in deep thought, taking in every word he was relaying to her.

"I was lost, and wanted to run away from my responsibility." He gripped the wheel tightly, his hands trembling, "I was such a loser during my youth. All I knew was to get mad at my enemies, swinging my fists around like it was the only thing I could do. Olette though...she...she saw something more. She proved to me that I was capable...to love." His eyes became cloudy, blocking away the tears that wanted to fall from the memory, "How could I run from something so precious? From the one person who cared for me and gave me a second chance? Do you know how rare it is to find people like that, Namine?"

She was too awestruck by his emotions to answer.

"I know it's hard to believe. It's probably easier for you to just hide somewhere you know you won't get hurt, somewhere so you don't have to feel that person's pain. But look! She actually agreed to share her life with me!" He exclaimed blissfully, "She willingly took me in and told me that she loved me! How could I have run away from that?"

Roxas's words came back to her, _'I love you!' _The confession was loud and passionate just as she could remember it.

"I guess in the end, we're all just cowards. Afraid of commitment and happiness when it's offered so freely to us." He sniffed away his tears that had fallen from his speech, "But you know what, I rather lose my heart after gaining something than having nothing at all. At least then, I know it meant something. And so far..." His grin turned proud, "...I haven't lost her; Olette's still here, by my side."

Namine couldn't find her voice, _'How does this relate to me? What kind of car ride did __**this**__ turn into?'_

Hayner saw confliction in her eyes, "Namine, you got twins on the way, right?" He gave her a pleasant smile, "Shouldn't they be born surrounded by love?"

She held no answer for him, only a doubtful smile; but somehow, it made her heart feel lighter.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine breathed out a sigh of relief when she entered Alantica. She had to admit, she was glad to be out of the car. After an uncomfortable and unusual ride with Hayner, she didn't know how much longer she would survive. She wobbled a bit in her steps, rushing pass Fuu who silently greeted her.

It wasn't long though until a big and cheerful voice rang out from the lobby, "Namine! Good to see you, my dear!"

She stopped and turned around, "Mr. Triton!" She beamed happily at her new boss, "Sorry I'm late, Sir."

After the whole mess with Xehanort, Alantica was able to request a new head director. He was pleasant and kind, but underneath that mask of friendliness, hid a fierce temper ready to come out.

He walked over to her, his long white beard practically covering his whole chest, "No need to worry. No harm done, after all. But, you have a visitor, you know." His silver-white eyebrows scrunched together in order to tease her.

Namine was left baffled by the news, "A visitor? For me?"

Triton crossed his massive arms over his chest, "Now Namine, you know I don't mind you having visitors after all the hard work you put into this company, but..." He bent down, placing his hand at the side of his mouth, "...You never told me you're the granddaughter of Ansem the Wise."

The poor pregnant artist could have fainted at that moment, her eyes turning into saucers, _'Grandfather is here? But...why?' _She felt a migraine coming on, _'This whole day has been crazy.'_

The director seemed to sense her confusion, "It seemed like you weren't expecting him." He decided to summarize the situation, "He requested to speak with you, said it was something urgent you two must discuss on before returning to Destiny Island today."

"He's leaving?" Namine asked before she even knew she did.

"Yes, which explains why he came here unannounced. Don't worry; I won't interrupt your meeting with him. I trust whatever his reasons might be, they're important. I have a granddaughter as well you know, so we grandfathers could be very protective and short-tempered." He humbly announced, taking the opportunity to return to his office.

The heroine wasn't so chirpy though, doing her best to decode why her grandfather was here in the first place. She hadn't seen him since that day at the hospital when she slapped him. Ever since then, he never made an effort to contact her, until now that was.

"What could he even want?" She asked herself, holding the twins closely for support.

She never even told him that she was even pregnant. She could already see the outcome to this conversation.

"Well, I can't keep him waiting." She declared softly with dread.

The hall that led to her personal gallery seemed longer than usual, almost leading her to a path that led to nothing but disgrace. She could hear his disappointment in her now, expressing his tuition to be right all along. Namine couldn't bear to hear it, knowing it would just ruin her. She came to New Twilight, hoping to prove her worth as a valuable artist to the world, one everyone would remember. And what did she have to show for it? Scars from a deranged psychopath; a boss who only used her for his own benefits; war between two brother's affection; knocked up by one of them after close death. Whatever happened to the dreams she once held as a child? It all just seemed so worthless now.

Namine halted in her steps when she spotted Saix, keeping guard as usual. He gazed at the young artist with little interest, ignoring her pregnant belly.

She leaped back when he spoke unexpectedly, "Lady Namine, your grandfather is waiting inside."

Even with his cold exterior, his tone remained respectful towards her as a Yoshida family member.

Namine bit down on her lip, her tongue flicking nervously inside her mouth, "Oh...um...yes."

He nodded and stepped over to the side, allowing her access to enter. Not like she needed permission though, since it was her art studio area. Namine stood where she was for a moment before pressing forward inside. A bright light almost blinded her from the windows, illuminating the room like it was made out of gold. She squinted her eyes in order to catch her grandfather's shadow from the sun's glow. When she found him, she was astonished to see him observing one of her paintings on the wall.

She cautiously made her way over to him, her voice clamping up already, "Grand..." Namine cleared her throat to speak more properly, "Grandfather? I heard you wanted to speak with me."

He didn't prolong his stare on the painting, glancing his sight over to her. Namine waited for any type of response from him, his gaze focused on her engorged stomach.

Not taking the suspense any longer, Namine snapped at him with an unsteady tone, "Lo...look...if...if you...only came here...to...to tell me how much...shame I brought to the family...then you...should just leave!"

Ansem didn't make any kind of motion or response to her impulsive insinuation.

Instead he turned around to the specific drawing he had been staring at for quite awhile, "Did you do this?"

His change in topic stunned the artist. She looked over at the artwork he was talking about, recalling the theme she had picked for it. There was a small blonde girl in the center of the piece, her back facing the front. Her hands were outstretched to the blue sky ahead of her. And in that blue sky, were two balloons flying away from her. One was red, while the other was blue, their shadows casting a world of darkness for the girl. Without them in her hands, she seemed incomplete and alone. Namine's eyebrows furrowed at the symbolic piece, her heart tightening from the connection.

"Yes." She answered without thinking too hard on it, "It's called 'Reaching'."

He didn't say anything, which only irritated the flaxen-haired heroine even more. His lack of interest towards their conversation was unnerving. She knew he had some sort of purpose for being here then just asking random questions about her art. If anything, it was just a distraction to what he truly wanted to say inside.

"Grandfather." She started with a stern tone, "I don't know what you're after or why you even came here, but..."

She stopped when he gave a pathetic chuckle, "I'm such a fool. I figured you never wanted to see me again, after our disagreement with your friend at the hospital. Not that I would blame you. I've done nothing but cause suffering to you and your friends. Ironically, it isn't until your rage of action that I realized how selfish I had been. In someway, Namine, I too, am like this girl in this piece." He placed a gentle hand over the painting's surface, "Reaching out for the balloon that had floated away on its own."

He was scaring her, and it wasn't the type of fear that she usually felt from him. This was something different; a whole new side of him that she never knew of.

Ansem turned to his granddaughter, noticing the awestruck look on her face, "Forgive the ramblings of an old man, Namine. It seems like my inner fear has finally caught up to me. I couldn't leave New Twilight without telling you..."

He paused and hissed in pain, causing the artist to react, "Grandfather?" She whispered his name out in alarm.

He gave a hallow chuckle of amusement, "Sorry, my legs aren't how they used to be. Is there a place I could sit?"

She nodded, leading him towards a chair that was on the other side of the room. She positioned him over the seat, insisting his legs to bend. He sat down, breathing out a fatigue sigh of relief. Namine studied his unusual demeanor, wondering why he was being so sentimental, after all those years in being strict. That day at the hospital must have really shook him, it may not have been obvious then, but it was clear as day now that he was different. No, maybe he's just finally letting his true feelings appear after hiding them for so long.

He gently grabbed hold of her hand for support, "You must know that I'm leaving today? I'm sure your boss told you about that."

She nodded, "Yes, he did."

"I couldn't leave without talking to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed what had happened in the hospital to be out last encounter with each other. It would be unbearable for me..."

Namine became skeptical, "Grandfather, are you...?"

"No, I'm not dying...if that's what you think." He reassured her with a gentle smile, "Either way, I want to be able to make amends with the only family I have left. You see Namine, I was jealous, causing me to take my revenge on the Hikari brothers and their family. In someway, I'm no better than Xehanort."

Namine sat and slid a chair next to him, clasping her hand over his, "Please, you can tell me."

He looked over at her, his eyes sincere, "I'm sure you heard about what had happened between Roxas and Xehanort, and the confession he had made about the past?"

At first she wondered how he even knew about that, but considering it was all over the news, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

"The tape recorder the young Hikari had used mentioned about me a couple of times. Do you know what was on that tape?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head, "I only got bits and pieces to know what happened. But, even so, I still don't understand how our family is involved in this."

He took this time to explain, "Our family, the Yoshida family that is, have always been known across the globe as the largest industrial business facility for science. When Mr. Hikari entered the business world, he and your father met and became best friends. So much so, that they earned trust in each other to make each other Godparents for their children. In truth, Namine, Mr. Hikari is considered to be your Godfather."

"Which means Sora and Roxas are my..." She started slowly with disbelief.

He nodded, "That's correct; in other words, your God brothers. They put their faith in each other to look after each other's children incase anything were to happen to them. When your mother and father died, it was made clear that you should be put under the Hikari's care. But, I didn't allow that. I knew my son had good intentions on not wanting me to look after you, and he had every right to. I was a terrible caretaker. I did nothing but focus my anger and disappointment in him for not trusting me on you." He forced down his sob, keeping his voice steady, "Mr. Hikari, on the other hand, would never trust his children in the hands of Xehanort; he would have died before he let that happen. When news came about your parents' death, he knew he was in trouble. Without his best friend to rely on for the future of his children, he knew he had to take drastic measures. And so, he constructed a will, leaving it to me, the only reliable adult his friend had left."

"Why did you decide to help him, Grandfather?" Namine asked abruptly, knowing he held a grudge against the twin's father before his death.

Ansem sighed, his shoulders sagging with disgrace, "I'm not sure. Maybe it was my way in making amends to my son. Even so, when the day came for me to return that will to the eldest son...I gave back a fake."

"_**A fake?**_" Namine exclaimed in shock.

He shook his head, feeling even more rotten, "I may have accepted the offer in holding his will, but I still felt bitter inside. I was envious; the man had a better relationship with my family than I ever did. My son trusted him, more than he could ever trust his own father. Although, I had another reason towards my intentions."

"What do you mean?" She asked distrustfully.

His features creased, causing him to look older than he was, "When Mr. Hikari handed me his will, I had a specific co-worker who was working for me under that time. I figured it was him who had linked out the information about the will to Xehanort."

Namine took a nervous gulp, "And...who was that person?"

"Xigbar..." He concluded firmly.

Her eyes widened in shock, putting the pieces together inside her mind.

Ansem continued, "I never would have thought he was working with Xehanort at that time. To think I was betrayed by one of my own assistants. And to think I was self-centered enough to let it all happen right before my eyes. I owe the Hikari brothers my deepest apologies for not seeing it sooner."

Namine got up from her chair at this time, "I can't believe this."

She placed a hand over her forehead to rub her temples, sighing with distress.

He studied her back, reaching into his pocket, "It's the reason why I confessed."

She swiftly turned her body around, "Confessed to what?"

"Confessed my involvement with the incident that led to Ventus's death. With my testimony, Xehanort and Xigbar were able to be proven guilty." He passed an envelope to her, "Here, this note contains Mr. Hikari's will, the real one. I want you to give it to the boys. It's about time they received their father's last words."

She took the envelop from his hand and sat back down, examining the parchment.

Ansem frowned deeply at her, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Namine. In the end, I was just an old man afraid to be alone." He boldly reached out and laced his fingers into her hair, pleased that she didn't draw away, "After your father left, and even your mother, I only had you left by my side. I didn't approve of you leaving here to New Twilight because it felt like your were leaving me behind. I neglected your dreams because they weren't part of my own. I even punished the Hikari brothers for taking you away from me. You gained such a deep bond with them; I couldn't help but act like such a fool. And that boy...Roxas...was the one I was most envious towards of all."

"Roxas!" She recoiled from his touch, "Why...?" She exclaimed in shock.

"That boy, he cares deeply about you; I can tell. It was during that night last Christmas Eve. He came to me and demanded that I apologize to you after leaving. He didn't appreciate my insults and found you to be an astonishing person who had worked hard to reach her goal. He admires you deeply, desiring everyone to know that. He would go against anyone who would dare tarnish that. Don't you think so? I'm sure he had told you that. How precious you are to him?"

Namine froze and became speechless, images of her time with Roxas coming back to her. They were little moments, ones that shouldn't have meant nothing, but meant the world to her.

"I never got to ask." Ansem gazed down at her abdomen, "But which one is the father?"

She knew right away he was talking about the twins, "It's...Roxas." She answered honestly, "I'm pregnant with twins."

He closed his eyes, releasing a sigh, "Your father once told me something. Love is about discovering, not finding."

Namine quirked an eyebrow at him, confused by his advice.

A smile slowly appeared across his lips, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out someday."

He then got up from his seat without much struggle.

He put on his old hat, concealing his face from her in order to hide his tears, "I'm sorry for not being the grandfather you needed, Namine. I hope those words would come to be a use to you."

She quickly got up from her seat, tears streaking down her face, "You can't leave! You can't aspect me to believe you want to fix everything and just go! You're my grandfather! _**The only family I have left!**_"

Ansem's heart inflated with joy by her words, happy to know that she still considered him to be someone precious to her.

He walked over and secured a hand over her head, "Namine, you're not alone. And you may not realize it, but you already have a family. You're just missing a piece of it to complete it." He kissed her forehead, easing her tremors and sobs, "I must go and catch my flight. I shall come to visit you again, I promise. I'm sure then, I'll be able to appreciate the work you have done for yourself here."

Namine gave a small whimper, having no other words to express to him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but couldn't find her voice to do so. He knew though, hoping she was able to read his feelings to be mutual.

He bent his head down, "Farewell. I know you'll give birth to two wonderful children. When you do, I'll be sure to be proud of you to the very end. Happy Fourth of July."

Ansem turned around, making his way towards the exit. Namine stood there, doing her best to contemplate on what she should do. The words he offered as advise was so unlike him, she wondered if she should really take them to heart. Her eyes became hazy, embracing her stomach for comfort; it was habit to her now when she was feeling confused. She felt like all the answers were already within her, but was too hard to grasp or to understand.

Either way, she felt like the sky wasn't her limit.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine stepped outside, calling it a day. She looked up and was shocked to see Sora there. He was leaning back against the car, shuffling his feet around. He seemed uncertain about something, his eyes focused on the sidewalk.

The artist gave a small smile, "Hey..." She called out shyly, resisting the tears that wanted to fall.

She had such an experience today, that her emotions felt overwhelmed with bliss.

He shook out of his reverie, returning her smile, "Hey..." He answered back.

She slowly made her way over to him, "You actually came to get me?"

Sora shrugged, his smile never fading, "Of course I did. Why? You mad?"

He hoped she wasn't.

Namine shook her head, "No, of course not." She mimicked his choice of words.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning his head back, "Good! I thought for a second there that you didn't want to see me after what I did this morning."

She replied with a gentle giggle, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just..." She gripped the hem of her skirt, "...I really..._miss_ him."

Sora frowned and nodded with agreement, "Yeah...I miss him too."

She sensed his discomfort, taking the moment to lace her hands with his, "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

She hoped by changing the subject she could ease his heart.

It seemed to be a success, "Yeah, let's go."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The celebration was taking place at New Twilight beach and almost every one of their friends was there. Namine sadly couldn't move like she wanted to though in order to enjoy the festivities. She was sitting down on a beach chair at their personal campsite, seeing how other families were there. They were all setting off their own little fireworks, waiting for the main event to come. She watched Terra, Aqua, and Sol in the distance. Sol clapped her hands with excitement, setting off her first sparkler. Her eyes gleamed with happiness, the sparks reflecting off her azure eyes. Aqua made sure to keep her at a safe distance from the others, who were having their share of fun with the bigger toys. Larxene cackled with amusement, chasing after Axel and threatening to set off a rocket from his ass. Namine giggled from the sight, pleased to know they closed off work in order to celebrate with them. She spotted Hayner and Olette, who were busy barbecuing hotdogs and burgers for everyone. Everyone was doing his or her own roles in order to contribute for the event, preparing for the finale.

The islander beamed, her eyes squinting with joy. It's been so long since she was able to be with her friends like this. After all the pain and suffering, it was good to finally earn some sort of peace out of it.

Namine sunk her feet into the damp earth, her toes squirming in the grainy sand. She soon sensed another presence beside her, looking up to see Sora. His hair was blowing from the shore's gust, perfecting his boyish charm.

"Just five more minutes until the firework show." He stated merrily, taking a seat next to her.

The artist didn't say anything. She instead looked up at the sky, waiting for some sort of light to appear.

"I'm sure Roxas is watching the fireworks somewhere." He said confidently.

Four minutes left.

Namine brought her head back down, "Really?"

Sora reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a tender squeeze, "Of course. Roxas loves fireworks, even when we were kids."

She flushed from the thought, memories of a boy with curly blond spiky hair, appearing in her vision.

His voice soft and warm, _'Nami? That's a nice name!'_

She didn't know where the memory came from, becoming distracted when Sora spoke once more, "It always comforted him. Something about the lights I suppose."

Three minutes were left.

Namine traced her memories back during New Years, _'The lights back then were also bright.' _She spoke nostalgically in her head.

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked over at the brunette beside her, "Do you really think there's a light between us?"

Sora closed his eyes and brought his head up in order to breathe in the salty air, "Maybe. I like to think so anyway. After all, you gave me something I thought I lost."

She smiled, agreeing with him, "Yeah, you gave me something I thought I could never have."

Two minutes remained.

"That's probably why Roxas likes fireworks then." She started with a gentle tone, "Maybe he's still searching for his light." She soon thought deeply to herself, _'And for some reason, I want to be that light.'_

Sora was amazed by her theory, becoming speechless by it. A part of him wanted to ask her if she still loved him, but he wasn't ready for that answer yet. Before he could know her feelings, he needed to let her know his first. It was only a matter of time before he did.

One minute left.

Namine felt Sora's hand begin to shake, tightening her hold around it with her own. She didn't want to lose him, she was sure of that. She felt incomplete though, her other hand empty, just like that unfilled hole in her heart. Roxas injured her by leaving; she felt like she could never forgive him for that. Even so, if he was here now, she knew she would run to him in a heartbeat.

The question right now though, was why?

All of a sudden, a screech was heard, echoing into their ears. A light exploded up in the sky, bursting off radiance of colors into the air. It wasn't long until more flares of sparkles appeared, illuminating the sky with smoke. Everyone cheered in awe over the sight, laughing and smiling together. It was as if they were revived from a long life of depression; finding that light within themselves that was almost lost.

Namine gazed up at the sky, imagining Roxas to be doing the same. Even if they were apart, she could sense him. It just proved to her, that no matter what, even with their worlds far apart, they shared one sky; and eventually, hopefully, the same destiny.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "And this concludes Namine's path! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D I really worked hard on this one. As you can see, Namine obviously cares deeply for Sora and Roxas, but with Roxas she hopes to have something _more _with him. We have yet to conclude if this is really _love love_, but I'm sure you guys will be anticipating for that ;D. Trust me, I plan to make the ending to this story as **EPIC** as possible! But look, Namine was able to make amends with her grandfather! :3 It seems like a slap in the face was all he needed to stop being a meanie lol. Anyway, in the next chapter, we shall be going through...*drum rolls*...Roxas's POV! XD We'll finally get to gain more insight on what our emo blond is thinking and going through ;P. Also, let me start out by saying this. No! These chapters **AREN'T **fillers. They serve great purpose to the plot and ending to this story! I believe these characters need a better understanding of who they really are. From the beginning of this story until now, they have developed a certain path within themselves. These chapters serve purpose in revealing that, so no, they aren't fillers! Either way, I would like to present my gratitude to the people who have reviewed the last chapter! Thank you so much! Your supports, along with the people who have added this story to their favorites and alerts have been greatly appreciated! Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Mooseluver8, Raniza, FanWitch98, Maxyen, Kawaiigurl93, Nami the Writer, Dracula-key, Dragonflies87, Allers3, Rosekun25, Metallicababy55, xHikarix3, MemoryxKeeper, xLycheeRAiN, Nobdy'sMelody, Janus-Juan, Acidic Wrath, Glass Note The Gentle Darkness, Transitions End, OO, Nightmare Master, DeocyteMaster, Starseeker358, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, SonChan, Namixas, Anime Addiction 4 Ever, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, KaUiA, 53007, R Vienna, Sora017. **_Hope we didn't miss anybody. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Now to reply to those who I couldn't :3."

**Nami the Writer: **_No, not yet, Namine is still sorting out her feelings for Roxas. This chapter though will serve as an insight though on where her feelings might be leading ;P. You can use the fic, just be sure to give me __**credit**__ for it; that's all I can say. You obviously promised me that, so knock yourself out ;3. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Glass Note The Gentle Darkness: **_Xion is hard to say as of this moment. I like to think everyone earns some sort of happy ending to this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**OO: **_Haha, they're 'brothers', it's safe for them to say I love you XD. I don't like to think yaoi should be mixed with this sort of relationship in this story. It's common for siblings to love each other after all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Namixas: **_Haha, there's plenty of Namixas love. And I promise, it will be coming eventually. Though I still can't minus out Namora ;P. Love triangles are meant to be difficult after all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

Kiome-Yasha: "And with that said, until the next update! We officially have _**NINE**_ chapters left lol."


	36. Roxas

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts... or the song _**Built for Sin**_ by _'Framing Hanley._"

Kiome-Yasha: " Sorry for the wait guys! D: I'm on deviantart...A LOT. I'm constantly drawing than I am writing these days. But oh my jeebuz! OVER 1000 REVIEWS! _**Thank you guys so much! I love you!**_ I wish there was something more I could give to you guys besides my deepest gratitude and appreciation for all your support and love for this story. Once again, thank you! And yes, there _**IS **_a bit of a time jump, but please bear with it. Also, long chapter is...long~. You guys wanted Roxas, and you got it ;D. Don't worry though, it's not _**ALL **_angst. There's actually light-hearted humor ;3."

Chapter 36 Roxas

_There was little girl in the small distance. She was holding a blue balloon with her right hand, and a doll in her left arm. It looked like some deformed alien, something he had seen before from his past. He called to her, realizing his voice wasn't working. He grabbed his throat, checking if there was something choking him. There wasn't anything there. Either way, the girl turned around. Her eyes were hard to see from the glare of the sun. All he saw was a sad smile, and before long, tears began to spill over her rosy cheeks. _

'_No...don't cry...' It's what he wanted to say, trying his best to recover his voice. _

_She gave him a pleasant smile, wording something to him that he couldn't quite hear. She released the balloon into the air, causing Roxas to gasp in fright, her body already beginning to fade._

'_No! Don't leave me!' He shouted mentally in desperation. _

_She held her plush closely to her chest, 'But you're the one who left me.' She whispered bluntly, "I've always been alone!' She sobbed out bitterly, 'But you never even cared to find me!'_

'_That's not true! That's not true!' He retorted painfully inside his mind, 'I've always been looking at you...always! I just...never had the chance! You have to believe me!'_

_He was chasing after her at this point, his feet dashing across the invincible floor. He had his hand stretched out, reaching forward in order to grab her. What he made contact with though, was nothing more than glittering wisp of light. Tears grew at the corner of his eyes, trickling across his face. _

_He shouted, his hands clenching through the empty space, "Namine!"_

Roxas abruptly got up from his bed, embracing the closest object next to him. He heard someone yelp from his sudden outburst, causing him to look up. A pair of blue eyes that almost matched with his stared back at him. Xion was by his bedside, and she couldn't help but to blush from his tight hold on her. He quickly released her, already feeling uncomfortable by the situation. He wiped off the sweat that dripped down his forehead, sighing heavily to himself.

The beauty next to him became crestfallen by his withdrawal, _'Our relationship really has changed. He can't even bare to hold me, not like he wants to with...Namine.' _She said sadly to herself, brushing off their embarrassment like it was nothing.

Roxas bit down on his lip, anticipating for her to speak, "Is there something wrong?"

She looked over at his fatigued features, "You were talking in your sleep again." She stated casually, already used to this routine.

"Is that so?" His tone made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

She breathed through her nostrils, "Roxas, is there something you want to tell me? Lately, you seemed to be more...anxious than usual."

Namine quickly registered inside his mind, urging him to think about the twins growing inside her. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, not knowing how to handle the situation.

'_I'm going to be a father.' _He felt like a burst of energy was about to erupt from his chest each time he said that.

He couldn't tell if it was a good sensation, or a bad one. How could he? It was almost weeks ago that he found out. This was a whole big step for him in his life. He was already unstable, so what made him suitable enough to even be a parent. But it was Namine. Namine was holding his future children. He just couldn't believe it. It was like a blessing in disguise and a curse. He tried so hard to make things work between the three of them. It was simple. Sora had Namine, and she had Sora. His feelings _**weren't**_ supposed to get involved. But now look what he did. He caused a rift that seemed too unbreakable to even repair. All he could ever do was screw things up. Even with Xehanort behind bars, what did he even accomplish? He didn't get his revenge. So what else is there left?

'_What the hell did I do right?' _He mused sarcastically, _'I wanted to make them happy. I wanted to mend my mistakes after Ven's death. That way...Sora could...'_

"Roxas...?" Xion broke his train of thoughts, hoping to gain his attention back, "You didn't answer me."

Her voice halted his turmoil mind, "Sorry..."

He had to admit, he was truly grateful to Xion, a true friend to the very end. He scoffed secretly to himself from that comment. Was she really a friend at this point? Could she be something more to him? Well, of course. It would be wrong for him to say that she was anything less. Still, their relationship had a boundary. She wasn't his "light". She was his shadow, a shadow whose purpose was to help him forget about his past. If that's the case, what was Namine?

Sora's voice seemed to taunt him, _'I mean...you love her, don't you?'_

'_Of course I do! It's just...' _He ripped the blankets off his body, "I'm going to take a shower." He simply stated.

"Oh...but..." She noticed how he wanted to avoid the subject, so she dropped it, "Never mind then."

He ignored her, stepping out of his room and making his way towards the bathroom. Xion heard the door close shut from the hallway, placing her hand inside her pocket where the envelope was.

"Roxas..." She whispered softly, "How long are you going to keep running?"

For someone who was living under the same roof as her, he sure as hell was hard to talk to.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas placed his forehead against the porcelain-tiled wall, allowing the water to drain out the conditioner from his hair. The radio he had installed in the bathroom was loud, pressuring his ears to pump wildly. He could hear the lyrics to the song that was currently playing. There was a connection to the artist's words, reaching into his heart and squeezing it.

_There's a train leaving town_

_If you hurry up, I think you just might make it_

_Dammit, I hope you make it_

_Conscience is a faint, unpleasant sound_

_You've worried enough, but here's your chance so take it_

_Dammit I hope you take it_

_A heart attack is sleeping in your chest, waiting until the timing's best_

_So make a move, while you're still breathing_

He clenched his hands against the wall, gritting his teeth angrily. He felt so worthless. Deep down inside, there was a monster that wouldn't let him be free from his chains. No matter how close that light was; he was still kept prisoner to his own darkness. How can anything be simple in this world? If everyone were able to act out on their own feelings, there wouldn't be any complications in this world. But life isn't that simple; there are always consequences. There's always someone waiting to get hurt.

But wasn't he doing the same thing to Namine, the person most precious to him? He closed his eyes and carefully brushed his lips against the moist wall. A brief memory of her skin, smooth like silk, and hot like the burning ache in his chest; the artist who had stolen his heart just by a simple gaze. When he first met her, he thought nothing of her. All he saw was a naïve country girl trying to make a name for herself, Sora's scapegoat in order to forget his feelings for Kairi, a roommate. There were so many things she was to him, but he never thought of falling in love with her. When did he fall in love with her? All he could remember were the little things. The moments that made his heart stretch so uncomfortably, and yet so warmly. Words failed to describe how she made him feel.

_Say so long to innocence_

_From underneath the evidence_

_You taste like Heaven, but God knows you're built for sin_

She slowly snuck her way into his heart without him even realizing it. She was able to recover something he thought he had lost. To be loved. She never judged him, not even once. She was blunt, always speaking out her feelings, unlike him, who always shrouded his emotions. She was real. The most solid thing in his life, and he let her go.

'_Let her go?' _He actually pondered about that, _'I never even had her in the first place.'_

After all, he was the one who confessed. He never even knew how she felt about him. She probably only slept with him to hide her own desperate needs for Sora. He knew she loved him, but did she honestly love _**him **_as well? It was a false belief that he wished was true.

Still, he missed her. God did he miss her.

_There's a lie, for every truth_

_If you take these pills, I think you just might make it_

_Dammit I hope you make it_

_When you were mine, was I for you_

_Just one cheap thrill just to help you make it_

_Dammit I hope you didn't fake it_

_Hypocrisy has really aged you well_

_The white on your nose is your secret to tell_

_So you should speak, while they're still listening_

"I need to stop this."He reprimanded aloud, "I can't keep going on like this. I..." He sighed, his shoulders beginning to tremble, "I...I need to see you...!"

_Say so long to innocence_

_From underneath the evidence_

_You taste like Heaven, but God knows your built for sin_

_You can scream out loud_

_But your panic falls on deaf ears_

_This is where you've brought yourself_

_And this is what you've always feared_

_There's a faceless crowd, with no sympathy_

_So you can scream out loud_

_But there's no one listening_

He shut off the water, drips of liquid falling across his eyelids. He dragged the curtain back, grabbing hold of his towel and wrapping it around his nude waist. He stepped out, drying his feet on top of the carpet.

He couldn't let his day drag on like this.

_Say so long to innocence_

_From underneath the evidence_

_You taste like Heaven, but God knows your built for sin_

He turned off the stereo, deciding to resolve his issues.

If he didn't; then what else was there to live for?

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas grabbed his keys, already making his way out of the apartment. After a refreshing shower and time to think about his feelings a little bit more, he was prepared to do his daily "routines". The psychologist who sat patiently in the living room noticed his retreat. Xion quickly disregarded the book she was reading in the living room and got up from her usual couch chair.

He was about to open the door when she spoke out, "Roxas...!"

The door froze from closing, his back stiff.

She slipped her hand inside her pocket, "I forgot to give this to you. It just came in this morning. It's from...Sora."

His eyes widened for a moment. His name was usually taboo, at least when in front of his presence. He turned around though and walked straight towards her.

He carefully took the letter from her hand, "Thanks."

She asked briskly before he could flee, "Are you going to read it?"

He thought about it, "Maybe."

She frowned from his answer, "I take that as a no."

There was no use dwelling on it, Roxas already made his decision. He made his way back to the door, grabbing the handle and preparing to close it behind him.

Xion took the opportunity to speak, trying to convince him, "Roxas! Please read it when you get the chance!"

She didn't get a reply, the door slamming shut.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Ever since his "leave" from Kingdom Hearts, Roxas has been working at Axel and Larxene's café. He's been performing his own little shows there, using a spare guitar the two co-workers had given him. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough for him to earn some money and support the rent with Xion. He didn't feel right staying at her place without paying. And as much as she refused his money, he always managed to patch it through her bank account without her knowing. It was one of his daily customs since he moved out.

He looked up at the sunny sky, leaves dancing across the air from the warm gust of wind. It was rare to see New Twilight like this, bringing out a certain beauty to it. It's probably why he found dawn to be his favorite time of the day. It was peaceful and quiet, earning him that solitude he needed to think.

He walked across the street, spotting Larxene from outside the patio in front of the café. She looked frustrated about something, muttering about how Axel was late for work.

The younger blond approached her, hoping he had a passing smile on his face, "Um, hello Larxene."

She swiftly turned around, "You're late!"

He checked his watch, "Um..." He really wasn't, but he decided to humor her, "Sorry about that."

She released an exasperated sigh, "Look, can you just help me open up today? Axel is being a pain in my ass by sleeping in late, again." She huffed impatiently from his lack of response, "Well~?"

Roxas shrugged and quickly agreed, "Um, sure! I'll help."

She was pleased by his answer; though also because Roxas didn't want to argue with her. She unlocked the door for him, allowing him to enter inside. He went over and began to set the chairs down from the tables. This really was supposed to be Axel's job. Sometimes he even wondered how Larxene never even fired him yet. It was a mystery he had yet to unravel.

It wasn't long though until the chime bell to the entrance rang and a voice bellowed happily, "Good morning~!"

Roxas made a face, scowling at the redhead, "Axel, you're late. Larxene has me doing your job again!"

The chef carefully tip-toed his way to the disgruntled blond, "Oh, don't be like that Roku-kun. Or else that broody face of yours will become permanent. Got it memorized? Learn to have a smile on! It's what I always tell Larxene~." He shook his head in shame and spoke, "Too bad those anger management classes won't take her back anymore."

"_**Axel!**_" The woman in question shouted from the cashier, "_**We only have 5 minutes before customers start coming in! Get your ass in the kitchen!**_"

He saluted with a playful grin, "Anything for you my dear~." He winked at the young Hikari, "Catch you later, Roku-kun. Better get yourself ready for your performance later."

The blond murmured, "Oh yeah."

Axel chuckled and patted the lyrics writer on the shoulder. Roxas went into deep thought at that moment, deciding to go to usual corner to write. He sat down on the high stool, pulling out his traditional notepad and pen.

Just before he could write though, he looked up, "Hey Axel!"

The redhead stopped midway into the kitchen, turning around, "Yeah?"

The young Hikari flushed deeply, making his request, "Can you give me the usual this morning?"

"The Choco Mocha?" The chef added brusquely, "Your favorite?" A smile bloomed across his face.

Roxas tried to contain the heat from his cheeks from exploding to his head, "Yeah..." He stated affectionately with longing.

Axel frowned for a moment from his tone, but declared happily with a smile, "Coming right up!"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRNSR

Roxas didn't know how long he was sitting there, drinking mocha after mocha. He probably had about eight empty cups on his table. He felt too inspired to use the bathroom either. He just kept scribbling song after song, trying to gain that missing piece he needed for his melody. It was also late afternoon already, but he didn't care to notice. Either way, his gig wasn't until four, so he wasn't in any kind of rush. It was kind of funny how the band didn't even know about his secret life. He thought he would have seen one of them by now. He guessed he should be grateful about that though.

'_Still...I do miss them.' _He admitted mentally to himself.

He could hear the rustle of the letter Xion had given him this morning inside his pocket. He ignored the envelope completely, not wanting to waste his time with it quite yet. All it did was cause his mind to think about Sora and Namine. He pushed his blond curls back, sighing heavily.

'_Just focus on writing, Roxas.' _He chastised anxiously.

The poor distracted poet was startled though when Axel came and sat in front of him, "Want another order of Choco Mocha? Hehe, at this rate though...I think your bladder might explode."

Roxas calmed his racing heart, waving his hand away, "Yeah...sure."

Axel's eyes slanted at the blond, focusing his gaze on his features, "Alright partner, now you listen to me."

Roxas looked up at the redhead and cocked his eyebrow with amusement. He knew something was up, and he knew what was coming.

Larxene's loyal servant lifted his finger, "You need to..." He held his breath, "...Move out of that apartment with that girl you call a "girlfriend" and go back to your _**real **_home."

"Not happening." He declared defiantly. He went back to writing, "You tell me this almost everyday. Why would you think today be any different?"

Axel blinked a couple of times, "Well, today is that day. Isn't it?"

The young Hikari gave him a suspicious look, halting his pen from writing.

'_What the hell is he getting at?'_ He questioned almost irritably.

The flamboyant male spoke like it was obvious, "Today's that day...when Namine moved in with you guys."

Roxas sort of choked and gasped at the same time, "What...?"

Axel veered his eyes over at the calendar that was hanging by the cashier, "If I'm not mistaken; it's August 28th."

He pointed towards the direction.

Roxas brought his gaze over at the calendar, finding Axel's words to be true. August 28th, the day Namine moved in with him and Sora; the day when everything changed.

The older male placed his chin on top of his palm, "I swear, ever since that girl came into your lives', things just seemed brighter."

The blond chuckled insincerely, "Brighter? I fail to see that."

Axel inputted his own words of wisdom, "You don't think so? I mean, of course a lot of shit happened. But, that's how life is, isn't it?" He gave a reassuring smile, "It's always the darkest before the dawn, partner. It's just up to you to see if you're ready for that sunset. Remember, red goes the farthest." He pouted his lips in deep thought, "I say you're on orange so far."

He got up from his seat, leaving the young prodigy speechless and stunned.

Axel checked the clock behind the counter, "Hmm, half an hour left before your show." He gathered up the empty glasses on the table, "Maybe it's about time you used that bathroom."

Axel gave the young Hikari a suggestive wink, hoping his words would cause him to ponder a bit from what he said. He strolled his way pass the other tables and back into the kitchen. Roxas remained still where he was though. He gazed down at his right hand, clutching the utensil that was considered a part of him. Ink and words were splattered across the nearly filled page in front of him.

A smile stretched over his face, "I don't think this song is ready yet."

He ripped the page out and folded it, hiding it in the back of his notebook, _'I'll just improvise tonight.'_

He got up from his stool, and after careful consideration, took Axel's advice. Once Roxas used the bathroom, he retrieved the guitar that was given to him. Carefully looping the handle around his body, Roxas flicked his fingers across the silvery cords. A certain melody echoed around him, getting him the boost he needed to perform. He stepped up to the stage and sat down. The audience gave him their full attention. It was usually a full house by this time, so he had quite the crowd.

But if there was one person he had to dedicate his song to; it was to the empty seat in the back where he imagined her heart was listening.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas stepped out of the café, breathing in the smoky air of the city. Tonight's performance was a success. Everyone seemed to love him, even if they didn't recognize his talent from Kingdom Hearts. Then again, no one knew him to be a member from the band anyway. After all, they weren't popular, at least not yet. He had a feeling though that the guys were fine without him. He was nothing more than the lyrics writer after all; who sang a couple of songs. Either way, he didn't want to dwell on it. There was somewhere important he had to be.

Just before he could stalk off towards his destination though, Axel quickly stepped out from the café, "Hey Roxas! You dropped this!"

The blond briskly turned himself around, and was shocked to see the envelope in Axel's hands. He immediately checked his pockets, finding the note to have gone missing sometime when he was playing.

The playful employee grinned, "I figured it was something important since it had your name on it." He passed the letter over to him, "The seal is still shut. I guess you haven't read it yet, huh?"

The young Hikari inspected the slip inside his hands, "Yeah..."

Axel shivered a bit from the summer breeze, "Well, I best be going back to work. You take care of yourself, you hear?"

Roxas quickly snapped back from his reverie, "Um...sure! Thanks a lot, Axel."

The redhead saluted two fingers from his forehead, heading back inside before Larxene could yell at him again. Roxas looked down at the troublesome letter, sensing some sort of higher being was at work here. He smiled wistfully though, tucking the envelope back inside his pocket. He made sure it was secured before walking off again.

Pressing forward through the swarm of people, he kept making sure to check if the letter was still inside his pocket. It was a sense of security for him now, treasuring the object.

He looked up and studied the color of the sky. It was already late in the evening. He wondered if he was too late to make his visit. Still, something kept pressuring him to go forward. He didn't know if was because today was the day Namine moved into their lives; or if it was because of the letter that was currently resting inside his pocket.

'_Hell, it could probably because it's Friday.' _He commented humorously.

All he knew was that he had to go see _her_.

He crossed the street, his footsteps almost picking up speed when he turned the next corner. Just there, under the twinkling stars of twilight, was Alantica, and inside, a possible future waiting for him.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas was pretty skilled in unlocking doors without a key, in other terms, breaking and entering. But call it what you will, it got him inside without being detected. He could only appreciate the design of the place even more for having a back entrance. Sneaking up the stairs and janitors' closet, he carefully stuck his head out to make sure nobody was around. Like he mentioned before, it was Friday, and no one stayed long for work when it was the weekends.

Except, for one person.

Roxas slowly explored the hallways, searching for the large room where he usually found her painting in. He was near his destination, hearing some voices ahead. He turned a certain corner, only to hide quickly. Luckily, he wasn't spotted thanks to his fast reflexes.

Faithful Marluxia was here, and that only meant one thing, trouble. The guy never gives up. All he did was put Namine down when she was alone like this. Roxas gripped his fists tightly, resisting the urge to stomp over there. He even heard that Alantica got a new Director out of nowhere since Xehanort was put behind bars. He would have thought the pink-haired douche-bag would have been fired by now.

Either way, he was helpless. He couldn't do nothing but observe.

"Working late again, Namine? You still trying to prove something behind that weak exterior of yours?" Marluxia questioned cynically.

'_Resist the urge to kill, Roxas.' _The blond calmly demanded, tension growing in his hands from the veins that appeared.

Despite his cruel words though, Namine remained polite; it almost made Roxas want to run up and kiss her, "No, I just love painting is all. I do plan to leave soon though. You see, I have a special date today."

"Hmph." The sculptor didn't seem impressed, "Is that so? Well then..." His voice snorted, "You wouldn't want to keep your date waiting. Though I'm surprise anyone would want to waste time with you. It's quite sad really..." Roxas didn't know where he was getting at, but he didn't like it, "...Carrying bastard children. To think, you were so close in achieving your dreams of your own studio. Guess wishing on stars really is just for fairytales."

He snidely commented without any source of remorse, causing Roxas to boil. He contained himself though, sighing heavily with anger. Marluxia didn't bother to stay any longer though, thankfully, relieving the pregnant artist from hearing anymore of his insults.

Namine waved and smiled towards his departing form, "Hope you get home safely!" She offered kindly.

Roxas wanted to weep from the scene, clutching his heart painfully, "Namine..."

Her belly swelled so much since he last saw her. She looked about almost three months pregnant now. A part of him just wanted to rush over there and hold her in his arms. He could even die a happy man if he could just cradle her stomach, his children resting peacefully inside her womb. It was something he always imagined doing, but never could.

"You know, you could always go over and say _hi~_..." A voice suddenly appeared and suggested humorously, almost reading his thoughts.

Roxas jolted back from his position, turning around to discover none other than his brother standing there.

"Sora...!" He exclaimed with disbelief, "How did you...?"

The brunette gave a playful grin, "You know, pretty smart...not using your motorcycle to drive here. Namine would have never known. Too bad for you, I'm your brother and I know you all too well."

The blond scoffed under his breath, "So what now? You going to tell on me?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm not _**that**_ childish."

"Why are you here anyway?" Roxas asked gruffly, feeling frustrated on the fact he was caught "stalking".

Sora looked a bit confused, "I usually pick Namine up from work, but I came early today since I'm taking her out for dinner." He frowned and looked the other way, "She's been working really hard lately, and I thought she deserved something nice." He seemed hesitant to speak any further, "You do know what day it is today, don't you?"

Roxas bent his head down, "Of course...I do. It's why you're planning the dinner, right?"

The brunette answered calmly, "Yeah..." He soon became curious, "Roxas...how long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Coming here like this. Seeing her." His gaze traveled over to the open gallery where the female artist was completely oblivious towards their conversation, "How long?" He repeated.

Roxas's eyes dimmed, "Ever since you told me she was pregnant."

Sora sighed with distress, closing his eyes momentarily, "I don't understand why you keep beating yourself up like this."

"Maybe it's because I don't deserve happiness." He answered simply.

"Oh come on, Roxas. That's..."

"Look Sora!" He quickly cut him off, choking on his words, "You and Namine are meant for each other, okay?" He slammed a hand to his chest, "This is my life now! This is what I've decided!"

"This isn't going to make you happy!" Sora interjected heatedly.

"What do you know about my happiness anyway?" He argued back, "For all you know, this does make me happy. If I could still see her from afar, that's all I need."

"No, it's not." The brunette boldly stated, "I mean, look at yourself, Roxas."

A defeated smile stretched across the blonde's face, "Exactly, look at me." He wanted to laugh of how pathetic he sounded, "Sora, if there's anyone who should be by her side, it's you, not me. You can't tell me you don't think the same thing?"

The older Hikari clenched his jaw, "Of course I think that. I love her too after all. But..." His face became fierce, "...This isn't how I want to win her heart. So don't give her to me like some sort of _**prize!**_"

That actually stung Roxas's heart, causing him to step back. When he did, the letter inside his pocket slipped out. Sora caught notice of the object, catching it from floating down to the floor.

He observed the envelope, "I see you didn't open this yet."

Roxas tried to snatch it back, but Sora managed to pull away in time, "Do you know what's in here?" He questioned solemnly.

He shook his head, "No..."

"It's Dad's will." He declared without faltering.

Roxas's eyes froze without blinking, "What...?"

Sora tapped the letter against his other hand nervously, "Ansem made a confession about his part in the ordeal seventeen years ago. Xehanort and Xigbar are officially sentenced in life of prison, under the crime of conspiracy and murder." He looked down at the envelope, "The whole thing was a fake. Ansem had the real thing the whole damn time." He bit down on his lip, his voice cracking a bit, "To think...all this happened because of this..."

"You...read it?" Roxas asked breathlessly.

Tears fell carelessly on the brunette's long but round cheeks, "Yeah...I read it." He gulped down his tremors, doing his best to compose himself, "It's Dad's last words." He shrugged with a hopeless sob, "After all these year...we finally know the truth."

"But...how?"

"Ansem went back to Destiny Island a few weeks ago. He gave it to Namine before he left. He finally ended it." Sora answered.

"So..." Roxas shook his head, his voice wavering, "...Where does that leave Xemnas?"

"Without his father, he's nothing more than a wash-up. He's in jail too for obvious reasons in working with them. Though he'll be released after ten years."

"And Vanitas?" The blond added hoarsely.

Sora frowned, "I'm not sure..."

"Not sure?" Roxas asked appalled.

The older Hikari tried to explain, "He's our brother, Roxas. And despite everything, I can't just send him off to jail without resolving our family's issue."

"Sora! That bastard killed _**Ven!**_" He exclaimed angrily, "He _**tortured **_Namine!"

"And _**you**_ didn't kill Xehanort! Despite what _**he **_did!" Sora demanded harshly, "What part of all this makes sense to you?"

The blond knew he had him there, becoming silent since he didn't have an answer.

The older sibling used his hand to rub his forehead, "Look, it doesn't even matter anymore." He passed the letter back to his twin, "You'll find the answer you need in here."

Roxas wanted to shove his hand away, but something inside him took the note back anyway.

Sora looked out a window nearby, "It's late." He announced with a delicate tone, "I have to get Namine so we won't miss our reservation." He looked up at his sibling and continued, "You're welcome to join us if you want."

Roxas blinked a couple of times, "No thanks."

The older sibling nodded, "Right, I understand." He stepped to the side, ending their discussion, "I'll see you around then."

The young Hikari spoke hastily though, "I really am trying, Sora!" He confessed with distress, turning his gaze to the side, "I'm not lying. I really am."

A grin spread across the brunette's face, revealing his dimples with pride, "I know. Besides..." He chuckled lowly, "...You never let me down before."

He tilted his head to the side and continued his way towards the artist. Roxas whipped his head around and stared at the brunette in shock. It wasn't long until his own smile started to show, a sense of relief washing over him.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas knew it was late by the time he made it back to Xion's duplex. He didn't know what type of lecture he was going to get when he entered the house, but he knew it was probably going to be a long one. The funny thing is though, he felt like he deserved it this time. Xion had sacrificed so much for him; the least he could do was apologize for all the trouble he caused her.

He slowly and quietly opened the door to the apartment, closing and locking it behind him. There was a soft golden light from the living room, reaching to his feet while his body remained in the shadows of the hallway. He looked up and saw Xion fast asleep on the couch, disregarding the book that rested on her slim stomach. Carefully making his way over to her, he walked around the couch and sat down on the floor. The letter that was given to him from Sora was safely tucked inside his pocket. He took it out and held it for a moment, contemplating what he should do.

He looked up and shook Xion's shoulder lightly, "Xion...Xion, wake up." He gently pried with a smile.

Her eyes crinkled from the disturbance, opening them lightly to see.

She turned her head at the blond beside her, "Roxas...?"

He beamed at her, "Hey there, had a good nap?"

She seemed perplexed by his sudden cheerful behavior, "Um...yeah." She studied his expression, "Did something happen today, Roxas? You seem...different from this morning."

He sighed lightly, "You could say something like that. Though honestly, I don't even know myself." His smile decreased a bit, "This whole day has been an eye-opener."

"I see." She patted the seat next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is this a therapy session?" He chuckled.

She was pleased by the sound of his laughter, "No, it doesn't have to be."

He nodded and got up from the floor, taking her invitation, "To be honest, Xion. I owe you an apology."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For everything." He answered, "You've been so good to me, and all I could do was take advantage of you."

She snickered lightly from his words, finding them to be ironic, "Well, our relationship has always been about taking advantages. I wasn't better myself you know. Ever since Riku, I..."

He shook his head, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

She rapidly shook her head, "No... I want you to know." She closed her eyes and explained, "You mean a lot to me Roxas, more than a patient. The reason why I used you the way I did was because, secretly inside, you became someone very important to me." Tears began to flood her eyes, "I just didn't know how to convey my feelings...to you." She wiped her tears away, "I mean, just look at me. I guess I am a failed therapist."

"No, you're not." The young Hikari's face was stern, his voice solid, "Xion...you've been able to give me something I thought I never really had."

"And what's that?" She sniffed.

"A friend." He leaned in closely to her face, pecking her on the cheek, "And I love you for that."

"You...do?" She wasn't entirely convinced.

He nodded and grabbed hold of her hands, "I do."

"Then...I guess I'm okay with that." She smiled happily, "Because, in the end, I don't want to lose you."

He agreed, "I don't want to lose you either. But..."

"I know. Even if she wasn't pregnant." She smiled sweetly, "You still would love her, no matter what." She lightly shoved his shoulders, "If that's the case, why the heck are you still doing here? You idiot!" She exclaimed with disappointment.

He scratched the back of his golden tresses with an uneasy chuckle, "I'm not really sure." He lowered his other hand inside his pocket, "I guess some things I still need to figure out for myself."

Xion's face softened with admiration, "You can do it, Roxas. I know you'll figure it out soon." She suddenly giggled with realization, "When did this discussion become so serious?"

"Haha, I guess I'm to blame for that." He offered comically, "I'm such a nutcase."

Laughter burst inside the room, settling their hearts at ease. It was a nice feeling, being able to joke like this with him. Xion felt like she finally earned a place where she belonged. It may not have been in his heart, but it was to his friendship. And she couldn't ask for anything more. It wasn't long until Roxas slipped the envelope out from his pocket.

The young psychiatrist noticed the slip right away, "You going to open it?"

He was quiet for a moment, his fingers rubbing against the seal, "Yeah...but I want to do it alone."

She nodded in agreement, "I understand." She looked over at the window and spoke once more, " Well, it's really late; so I'll probably head for bed now."

She got up from the couch and headed for bed, Roxas's voice stopping her, "Xion!"

Her gaze focused on his, "Hmm?"

He held a gentle grin, "Thank you."

She returned his smile, "You're welcome."

Roxas watched her go inside her room, closing the door softly behind her. He was now left alone in the living room. Many things processed inside his mind, all leading to the letter that was inside his hands. He looked down and fiddled with the edges. After much contemplation, he ripped the top easily with the blunt edge of his nails. Inside the envelope was one simple line paper, striking his curiosity even more.

"What the...?" For a will, it didn't look much.

Either way, he pushed his hand inside and retrieved it. He unfolded the layers carefully to the letter, recognizing his father's handwriting right away. It was literally what it was, a letter, and more importantly, his last words.

He slowly started to read.

_Dear boys,_

_I have so much I want to say to you three, but I don't know where to start. I've always done my best to be the best father, giving everything I had to make my family happy. But in the end, all I did was create an illusion filled with lies. Ventus, you're the oldest, and I know you'll look after your brothers. I probably won't be here long; my debt at this point may cost me my life. Even so, I still wish to confess my sins. Xehanort, he took me into the business, made me promise to repay him by giving him the company I was able to build. At first, I was willing to do so. But, after you were born Ven, I knew I couldn't allow it. I failed as a father, and I know I don't deserve to live from what I have done. You see, before I met your mother and had you three. I had another family, a son and wife. After I received the life of fame like I always wanted, I abandoned them. And I know what you're probably thinking now. I'm a scum, aren't I? I won't deny it, because I know I am. It wasn't long after that, when I discovered my previous wife had died from cancer. I felt so guilty. I didn't even know what happened to my first son. His name was Vanitas by the way. If you ever meet him, please be sure to accept him into the family. I know it might be hard, but I want to at least give him something. And I know you boys will be able to look after each other. I had a friend who I entrusted to be your guardian, but he recently had passed away. He has a beautiful daughter though. I'm sure someday you'll meet her. She's probably close to Sora and Roxas's age. Somehow, I could imagine one of you falling deeply in love with her. Although, I have a feeling you both might fall for her. I hope you boys will be able to resolve it when that time comes to pass. I'm getting off of topic though, aren't I? Though honestly boys, be careful of Xehanort. He holds many secrets behind the shadows, and I fear that your lives could be in danger. It's why I'm leaving this note to Ansem. He's the only other person I could trust with this. I hope that despite everything, he could help me make amends. That old man has a heart like steel, and I know he'll be stubborn. Still, I know he'll make the right choice. _

_Ventus, you don't know how proud I am of you. You've grown so much, and I know you'll be able to handle things when I'm gone. You're a brave boy who follows his heart. And I know you'll protect your brothers to the very end. I leave everything to you. Sora, you're boundless source of happiness and smiles amazes me. You must get that from your mother. She too carries a heart made out of gold, forgiving even the darkest of hearts. And even though you and Roxas are twins, you're still the oldest. So even if he loses his way, I know you'll be able to set things right. The light inside you is strong; just don't forget to share it! Roxas, my youngest son, you could be so reckless with your emotions sometimes. However, it's not a bad thing. There's passion in your heart, even when you try to hide it. I know you get scared sometimes, and you tend to act out because of it. But deep down inside, I know you'll become a great man someday. Life is always full of mystery and magic, you'll never know what could happen. You never were one for fairy-tales, but I do hope you'll find your happy ending. Vanitas...I'm truly sorry. What I did to you and your mother was unforgivable. You deserve better, and I'm sorry for leaving you to suffer like you did alone. I love you, all of you. I'm sorry for inflicting so much pain to our family. I wish there was a way I could just fix everything, but I can't. But hopefully, you boys can. No, I know you can. After all, you're my sons. You guys we'll find a way. Remember; carry your dreams close to you, and the people you love even closer._

_Love,_

_Your Worthless Father_

_Soren Hikari _

Roxas's throat suddenly became dry, his mouth gaping while his lips trembled. There was a certain sensation building inside of him. He couldn't describe it. All he knew was that the tears falling on the paper wouldn't stop. The droplets seemed to match with the tears of the previous owner who wrote the letter as well, containing multiple grey spots. Roxas pulled his arm over his eyes, sobbing lightly. After awhile he slowly managed to persuade his tears to stop falling. However, it didn't stop his quivering heart. He convulsed each time he took air into his lungs, breaking his voice from speaking. Roxas pulled his father's letter to his face. He closed his eyes and brought in a heave of air into his nose. Calming down his aching heart from the words left by his father, the young Hikari felt somehow, rejuvenated.

Somewhere deep down inside him was slowly healing. It was as if that empty shell he left behind since his brother's death was finally being restored. Even though that was the case, he still felt like something was missing.

Roxas pulled the note away from his face, catching the sun's rays by the window. He didn't even know he was up for that long. The room started to glow yellow, and then closer to orange. The young Hikari got up from his seat, staring blankly across the room. He cautiously made his way to the window, touching the glass surface. The sun filled New Twilight with warm colors, spreading throughout the city. Roxas's hand was covered in warmth, burning his heart to pulse wildly.

There were many colors in the world, all linking to one light in the sky. And because it's so bright, it makes it hard to see.

'_Maybe...it's about time I caught that sunset.' _Roxas mused softly.

Before long, the city was consumed by the faint radiance of red, expanding for the ever horizon ahead.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Damn Roxas's chapter was long, either way, his chapter is done! He finally gained the answer he needed! Hopefully by what he experienced in this chapter he can now find happiness :3. You know what this means though, Sora is next! :D His chapter shall be interesting. I know some of you RokuNami fans think with Namine and Roxas's chapter that this story might end Roxas/Namine. But keep in mind, Sora's chapter _**IS**_ next, so I do plan to throw Namora back in the game lol. Once again, I'm flabbergasted over the number of reviews I have received so far for this story. I never expected to go beyond that number..._**ever!**_ You readers and reviewers have been such a great help with your contribution and lending me your thoughts. Thank you so much for the motivation and support! Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give awesome thanks to: _**FanWitch98, Tardcup, Sora017, Nobdy'sMelody, Metallicababy55, xHikarix3, Janus-Juan, Chibixbabe, xLycheeRAiN, MemoryxKeeper, Fantasy Obsession, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Allers3, Hearts in the Twilight, Maxeyn, Hoboruler456, R Vienna, Transitions End, Raniza, kawaiigurl93, 53007, Starseeker358, Nami the Writer, Shinyitalianguy, DeocyteMaster, IcyDruid, Lady Yuna, Dracula-key, Daisy of Sarasaland, Rosekun25, ComicalxMysterious, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, Dragonflies87, The Story Will Continue, **_and special thanks to _**meeeee**_ for being the _**1000**__**th**_ reviewer! =D We hope that's everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! :D"

Kiome-Yasha: Even though _**meeeee**_ made it to be my 1000th reviewer, I consider everyone as my 1000th reviewer. Now to reply to some people who I couldn't :)."

**Tardcup: **_I already explained why they're celebrating from youtube XD. But thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Chibixbabe: **_Thank you so much for the congratulations! I wonder what your favorite chapters are lol. Thank you so much for the compliments and the support! They really mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading and reviewing Chibi! X3 _

**Hearts in the Twilight: **_School and finals are more important than reviewing, so don't worry about it lol XD. I hope this chapter with Roxas made you happy, because I know I've been leaving him out of the action. I hope you'll come to enjoy Sora's chapter next. Thanks for reading and reviewing Hearts! X3_

**Nami the Writer: **_Haha, I don't think anyone has flamed. So don't worry about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing Nami! X3_

**Lady Yuna: **_Sora is a bad boy, he can be sexy when he wants to be ;D. Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**Meeeee: **_Congrats on being the 1000__th__ reviewer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! X3_

**ComicalxMysterious: **_Glad you were able to catch up to the story! :D I found Hayner and Namine's scene together precious as well :3. Thanks for reading and reviewing Comical! X3_

Kiome-Yasha: Well everyone, we got _**EIGHT**_ chapters left! Coming up next shall be Sora's story! 8D"


	37. Sora

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the long wait everyone. Now for our last person, Sora ;D. You fangirls can have your Vanitas back! XD Also, Sora's chapter is going to be a lot different compared to Namine and Roxas's. It's also constructed differently, but I still think you guys may like it; at least I'm hoping lol. If I thought Roxas's chapter was long, then Sora's is holy crap long."

Chapter 37 Sora

It was the middle of the night, and Sora was already in deep sleep. His snores were loud and steady, proving that he was enjoying the comfort of his bed. Snuggling into his cushions, his lips twitched with satisfaction. He was having a pleasant dream about a certain blonde artist, and he wished to venture his needs peacefully. It was a very precious moment, and he dared anyone to disturb him.

"Sora..." He felt something shoving his shoulder lightly, "Sora...can you get up please...?"

He frowned a bit, whispering groggily, while recognizing the voice, "What is it...Namine?"

He looked at his nightstand, reading the bright red numbers on his clock. It was nearly four in the morning, right on cue.

The girl beside his bed spoke softly, "I need ice cream...now."

"Again?" He answered with a fatigued sigh, "Namine, don't you know what time it is? You can't keep having these _cravings_ every night."

He could sense the pout on her lips when she spoke, "Do you know what it feels like to be this _**huge**_?" She sneered angrily, doing her best to cover her tears, "I'm carrying twins! I look like a whale! The least you can do is get me some Sea Salt ice-cream!"

'_Honestly, this should be Roxas's job...' _He mentally mused, _'Still, when she's like this...I can't help but to obey. She's too cute for her own good sometimes.'_

He turned around, bouncing his body up from his bed. Bright blue eyes stared down at him, lips quivering in hopes that he wouldn't deny her wish.

He scratched the top of his chocolate mane, sighing with defeat, "Okay...I'll go."

She gave a pleasant smile, finding delight in the frozen treats. They secretly reminded her of Roxas. She didn't dare to tell Sora about that though, knowing it would just break his heart. A heart she still held and didn't want to lose.

In the meantime, Sora took the time to study the young female beside him. She was nearly four months pregnant by now, but she looked about seven. Rumors say twins develop faster than normal pregnancy, so he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Still, looking at her, taking care of her like this, he couldn't help but to imagine. What of things were different? What if he was the father?

Namine broke his thoughts from going any further, "I'll be waiting in the living room when you get back."

That's when he realized, _'If only I told you...that I loved you...'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Thank goodness Fantasia was open twenty-four hours, he wouldn't know what to do if they weren't. It was all he needed, after facing so much in his life. He sometimes even wondered how he could still remain sane after all that's happened. He opened the freezer, grabbing the box of popsicles. He read the cover and shrugged, finding his mission to be complete.

When he looked up though he was surprised to see a familiar face, "Terra?"

The older brunette was stunned for a moment, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

He signaled his eyes over at the box in his hand, "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to calm her highness's cravings." He chuckled from his lighthearted joke.

Terra didn't seem all that amused though, "Is that so?"

The young Hikari nodded, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

The married man looked down at the gallon of milk in his hand, "We ran out of milk for Sol. So Aqua sent me out to buy some milk for her."

"Life of a parent, huh?" Sora said in a monotone voice.

He agreed, "Yeah..."

That's when things fell silent between the two, causing the air to feel uncomfortable. Terra's throat felt itchy, knowing he had something to say, but was too nervous to say it. Sora tried to keep his eyes open in the meantime, feeling his lack of sleep was getting to him.

He didn't want the artist's dessert to melt, "Um...I should get going. Namine will be mad if I get back home late."

Terra nodded, "You're right. I should be getting back home as well."

Sora didn't know why things seemed awkward, but he ignored it and began to press his way forward.

When the young musician made a move to walk pass him though, Terra took the opportunity to speak, "Have you heard what happened to Xehanort?"

Sora paused, taking a short intake of breath. He stood frozen, the aura around them becoming dense.

He slowly turned around, "What about him?"

He didn't answer right away, which only increased the young adult's suspicions even more.

Terra's eyes became slanted, his voice solemn, "He's dead, Sora."

His eyes widened in shock, "What...?"

"I thought you would have received the news?" Terra replied astonishingly, "Tseng told me a few days ago when it happened."

Sora couldn't even formulate words to respond, he was too much in shock, _'Xehanort's dead? That can't be a coincidence.'_

"Sora?" The older brunette whispered cautiously, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "To be honest...I'm not sure." He looked up at him, "Thanks for letting me know Terra. I'll see you later."

And with that, he turned and took off to the cashier in a mad dash.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

'_Xehanort's dead...Xehanort's...dead...'_ Sora kept repeating inside his mind, climbing up the stairs rather than the elevator to the apartment, _'But how?'_

He opened the door to their floor, speaking aloud, "I just don't understand any of this anymore."

He walked down the hall until he made it to their apartment door. He took out the keys and unlocked it, entering inside the rather large dwelling. Ever since Roxas moved out, the apartment seemed bigger to him for some reason. Walking over pass the kitchen, he spotted Namine sleeping on the main couch. She woke up right away though when he closed the door.

She wobbled a bit inside her seat, turning her head towards him, "Sora, you're back. Did you get my ice cream?"

He couldn't help but to chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

The window was glowing a faint blue, which meant dawn was approaching soon. He opened the box quickly from the side, taking out a piece of sea-salt ice cream. He walked over to the living room and passed it over to her. Namine quickly ripped the wrapping right open, moaning with delight when she bit the tip of the frozen yogurt. Her body tingled from the cold touch, cradling her swollen stomach with her other hand. She looked up though when she noticed Sora to be in deep thought.

"Sora...?" She asked lightly with concern, "Are you okay?"

She wondered if something happened while he was at the store.

He shook out of his trance, "Um...no just tired."

Guilt settled inside her heart, "I'm sorry. It's my fault for waking you up in the middle of the night like this."

He waved his hand, a smile spreading on his face, "Nah, I don't mind at all. After all, someone has to take care of your needs. And as the twins' Uncle, I'm proud to do my job in satisfying their mother."

She blushed from his statement, which he did the same.

"Uh...I mean..." His hands spontaneously began to move around in pure panic, "...I didn't mean it like that...unless you did...I mean...not that I wouldn't mind...! Ahhh..." His mind screamed at him, _'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' _

He scratched his hair from both sides, feeling ridiculous with his eyes closed shut in embarrassment. Namine couldn't help but to giggle though from his action.

She patted the seat next to her, "Just sit down with me. Please?"

When she gave him those eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse. He sat down next to her, already forgetting his humiliation. The artist offered to share her ice cream, which he cautiously took little licks and bites from. They both sat there in silence, looking over at the wall ahead. The room kept getting brighter and brighter, causing the soft shade of blue to eventually turn gold. Namine started to imagine Roxas waking up from down the hall, already getting prepared to make his famous papou pancakes. Keeping his shy smile, while flipping the pastry skillfully in the pan. A life with Roxas, just like that. But, a life without Sora was also hard to imagine. She turned to the brunette who was slowly falling asleep. The weight of slumber taking its toll on him, slipping to the side until his head met with her shoulder.

Sora groaned from the soft contact, muttering something under his breath. He felt at home like this, grasping forward until his hands managed to find hers. They laced their fingers together, giving each other a tender squeeze. He could hear Namine whisper something to him, but he was already losing too much consciousness to even make sense of what she said. All he knew was that time seemed to stop at that moment for the both of them. A moment he wished that could be eternal but was too good to last.

Unless...he asked her the lost question soon.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora stuffed his guitar inside the back seat, closing the lid to the trunk quickly afterwards. He ran over to the passenger seat, helping Namine get inside. She gracefully took his hand and bowed her head.

She sighed restlessly when she sat down, "Each day gets harder to sit and get back up."

The musician snickered, "Don't worry, it'll only take a handful or more months until it's over."

She poked her stomach with a pout, "I sure hope so."

Sora ran over to the other side, opening the door to the driver's seat. He hopped inside, already putting on his seatbelt. He closed the door and inserted the keys into the ignition.

He brought the car to life, taking a hold of the wheel, "Listen, I'm sorry I can't be with you today at your doctor's appointment Namine."

He grabbed the gear and corrected his settings to drive in reverse.

The pregnant artist shook her head, "No, it's fine. I know it's important that you meet with the band today. Besides, Olette promised to meet me there."

Still, the brunette felt guilty, "Yeah...but..."

He froze when he felt her warm and comforting hand on his. Namine blushed from her boldness, giving the appendage a gentle squeeze. Sora was pleased by her action, a sense of security overcoming him. It showed that he still had a chance to claim her heart for his own. It seemed selfish of him, but having someone like Namine, was like a treasure that he didn't want to give up. Even if the twins weren't his, he would still treat them as if they were his own.

'_Heh...Uncle Sora...'_ He looked over at the blonde's engorged stomach, _'Somehow...that doesn't have a bad ring to it.'_

After a few seconds, Namine released his hand in order to let him drive. They drove out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of New Twilight. It felt rather natural to them by now, being inside the car like this. For some reason, it didn't feel strange or awkward at all. And because of that, it only caused Sora to focus on more important matters. The news on Xehanort's death was so unexpected. He didn't know how to take it. A part of him felt like the old bastard deserved it; but the other part felt like things just seemed so unfair and such a waste. He supposed he didn't have any reasons to dwell on the subject. Everything was now buried inside the past after all. It was about time they embraced the future. He instinctively brought his hand out and rubbed the sensitive spot in the middle of Namine's abdomen. It was warm, and he swore he could feel something kicking his hand.

A hurt smile spread across his face, _'Though Papa Sora would have been nice as well...'_

After stopping at a few lights, and avoiding heavy amount of traffic so early in the morning, they had finally reached their destination. Namine looked through the window, beaming when she saw Olette waiting her by the entrance of Radiant Garden Hospital. Sora drove around the curve, stopping the vehicle in front of the female brunette. Olette waved at them from outside, waiting for the artist to step out.

Namine looked indecisive, her hand remaining still on the handle, "Um..." She looked over at Sora.

He quirked his head, "Something wrong?"

She bit her lip, "Well, it's been a couple of weeks since we last checked. So I'm hoping the twins are okay."

Sora chuckled and stated confidently, "It'll be fine. They are Roxas's kids after all." He shrugged, hoping his comment didn't seem too awkward, "The doctor is probably just going to say how big they got. You worry too much, Namine."

"Yeah...you're right." She agreed with a warm smile.

And just like that, she kissed him impulsively on the cheek. Sora's heart froze from the action. Maybe all his efforts in trying to win her back were paying off.

Namine quickly withdrew from the kiss. Her lower pelvic area tightened, causing her to feel a bit nauseous.

The brunette noticed her discomfort right away, "Namine, are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, don't worry. Just felt woozy all of a sudden."

He spoke, frowning deeply, "Maybe I should come with you then."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to seem like a burden." She clarified softly.

"You're never a burden to me...Namine." He answered sincerely, his eyes piercing into hers.

The young woman was taken back from the expression on his face, looking away in order to avoid it.

'_My heart is racing...'_ She stated mentally to herself.

After a few more heartbeats, she quickly opened the door. Olette respectfully stood where she was, which Namine appreciated.

The artist halted from getting out though and turned around, "I'll see you later, Sora."

He seemed to be in a stupor, replying softly, "Um...yeah...see you later."

His tone held disappointment, his eyes shifting to the side.

Namine felt like saying something, but Olette decided to interrupt, "Come on, Namine. You two can catch up later. You can't miss your appointment."

"Oh...right."

She slipped out of the car, allowing Olette to say goodbye with a wink, "Don't worry lover boy, I'll make sure she's taken care of."

She closed the door, leaving a flushed Sora behind. He sat in his seat, feeling almost frustrated by her words.

'_Lover boy...? Is that all I am?' _He waited until they entered inside the medical center before punching the wheel, a small squeak coming from the horn.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora made it to Destiny Studio without too much of a hassle, greeting the young secretary from behind the desk. He walked over to the female, hoping he wasn't disrupting her from anything too important. Scanning the area, he felt like he was either early or late for the recording today.

He bent his head over and whispered softly, "Selphie is it okay if I go up?"

She seemed confused on why he was asking her that, "Um, sure. Not like you need my permission or anything."

He blushed, realizing how stupid his question must have sounded, "Oh...right."

He glowered at the counter,_ 'What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously...I feel like I've finally lost it or something.'_

Taking no reason to stay, he made his way over to the elevator. He pressed the switch to go up, happy to see a compartment already open for him. He got inside and pressed the floor he needed to stop at.

It was at this moment that Selphie had called out, "Oh Sora!"

He quickly caught the doors from closing, "Yeah?"

"You have a surprise waiting for you upstairs." He noticed her warm smile, "I think you'll be happy to see what it is."

Confused on what she meant, he only nodded and allowed the doors to close shut. His eyebrows furrowed with contemplation, wondering what could be waiting for him upstairs. He shrugged while sighing heavily, placing his hands behind the back of his head. He scratched his neck when he finally made it to the studio floor, the doors opening slowly to the side. He stepped out and leisurely made his way down the long and narrow hall. He held the case to his guitar closely. It wasn't until he made a swift turn around the corner that he gasped in astonishment.

Standing right there, just a few feet away from him, was Roxas. He was busy talking to Riku and Kairi, like it was the most normal thing to do since his departure from Kingdom Hearts. The brunette didn't know how to respond, his mouth gaping open in shock. Kairi and Riku smiled at him, which signaled the other twin to turn around.

Overwhelmed over the fact that he was there, he wheezed sharply, "Roxas...?"

The blond became self-conscious, whispering shyly with a short wave, "Hey, I took your offer and came back. I was just giving Riku and Kairi some new songs I've been writing since my...absence."

Sora gave him a fake glare, refusing to let the tears at the corner of his eyes fall, "You idiot..." His nostrils flared while looking to the side, "You could have at least called to tell me."

"Aww, Sora's flustered." Kairi teased with a soft giggle, "It's been awhile since him and Roxas played together."

The older Hikari shouted with embarrassment, his whole face turning red, "_**Kairi!**_"

The couple laughed while the twins just stood and chuckled bashfully with relief. Sora had to admit, he felt happy, almost to the point of bursting. Sure, him and Roxas had many confrontations since he moved out, but still. Knowing he was standing in the same room as him, ready to record; it just felt like things were returning back to the way they were. Now if only he could get him and Namine in the same room without things getting out of control. He knew there was some distance between the two still, and he needed to connect that gap again.

Or else he wouldn't be able to move on.

He wiped the corners to his eyes, speaking confidently, "Well, since you're back and all, you have a lot of catching up to do! So let's get started before I make you sing twenty songs in a row today without breaks!"

Sora stormed into the other room, avoiding the humiliation in crying in front of them. He entered the secluded area where his other bandmates were, already preparing to record. Roxas stood dumbfounded, knowing him and Sora had a lot more to talk about. He decided to probably leave it until practice was over though.

Kairi examined the blond closely, "You know, he really was a wreck without you around...even if it doesn't show."

Riku agreed with a small nod, wrapping his hand around his girlfriend's shoulder, "It was as if he was missing a part of himself."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He found himself to be at loss for words. True, him and Sora had always been together, ever since the beginning of their birth. They were inseparable, the dynamic duo, despite their past and differences. But eventually, even adults like them had to grow up a little more.

He gave a sheepish chuckle, "I guess I better go in there then."

Riku walked over and patted his shoulder, a proud smile playing on his lips, "I'll leave you guys to do your thing then. I have to talk to Mrs. Hikaru and see if I can get us another concert deal. One bigger than the last."

"No pressure, huh?" Roxas lightly joked.

The young manager chuckled, "None at all."

He passed a wink over to the redheaded technician, earning a blush from her. He soon took off down the hall, making no real rush to the famous singer's office.

Kairi swooned when he left, adoring the older male even more so than usual, "That man...I swear. He does that just to tease me."

Roxas felt uncomfortable by the sexual tension between the couple, "Yeah, I rather not hear about this." He looked to the side, a comical look of embarrassment on his face, _'Now this is weird...'_

Sora burst out from the sound room, "What the heck you two? Roxas, get in here already! Don't think just because you're back you'll be getting special treatment!"

A pout played on the brunette's face, causing Kairi to snicker and the blond to look agitated.

"Alright~..." The younger twin stated dryly, obeying his brother's orders before he became restless.

He followed the older sibling inside. They picked up their own individual instrument, waiting for the signal. Kairi was double-checking everything inside the recording room, making sure everything was in order. Sora's fingers fiddled with the cords on his guitar. The melody he played was already a familiar sound, but it didn't help calm his racing mind. He looked over at Roxas who was adjusting his own guitar. The blond didn't take notice of him staring, closing his eyes momentarily in order to gain concentration.

'_We have things to talk about.' _Sora mused quietly with dread, _'Xehanort...Vanitas...'_ He then realized a bigger issue, _'And Namine...'_

He soon remembered the item that was still resting inside the compartment of his car. The forgotten diamond; maybe it was about time for an encore.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Band practice today actually went by smoothly, much to Sora's surprise. He didn't think Roxas could gain back his confidence inside the group so quickly. He was rather pleased by his performance, even if he was sort of envious towards the blond. After all, they were still competing for the young heiress of the Yoshida family's heart. Roxas tucked his guitar inside his personal suitcase.

Seifer came up to the blond and punched his shoulder, a grin plastered across his brawny cheeks, "Good to have you back, Chicken-wuss. You better not leave us hanging again, you hear me?" He shoved his fist into Roxas's face with a threatening gleam in his eyes, "Or else."

Pence sighed from the male's ignorance, stating humorously, "Oh cut it out, Seifer. You know as much as we do that you missed him."

The drummer flushed with embarrassment, "Pence!" He glared at the pianist, doing his best to act tough, "Do you really want to go that far for a bloody nose?"

Demyx stepped in, "Now...now! No need to fight." He nervously interjected; since he always got dragged into these arguments against his own will anyway.

Roxas smiled at his friends, his heart becoming warm from the scene. It felt good to be back, even if he was still healing from his mental wounds. He looked over at Sora who was too focused in packing his instrument away. The brunette seemed to be in deep thought, and Roxas had a pretty good guess of what it could be.

Xehanort was dead; he received news about it from Aqua who had contacted Xion during the week. It was still shocking to even think about it, and also, unexpected. How could he just be gone, just like that, after all he's done? What was his goal after causing so much torment? He wanted to know, and he had a feeling so did Sora.

The older Hikari shut the lid to his guitar case, flicking the locks from the side. He was trying to think of a solution in ending this whole Xehanort death theory. If he knew the truth, then he could probably just bypass all of this. He could finally earn his happily ever with the woman he loved.

'_If only it was that simple.'_ He confided mentally to himself.

He jolted a bit from his stance when he heard Roxas's voice behind him, "Sora...? Can I...speak to you alone for a bit?"

The older sibling paused, his back going stiff.

He turned his head slightly around, "About what?"

The look the blond Hikari gave him was unsettling, causing beads of sweat to appear on his face.

"It's about...Xehanort." He answered with a blank expression.

Sora hitched his breath, halting his lungs from functioning, "You mean...you heard?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah..."

The guitarist shifted his gaze over to the others who were left oblivious towards their conversation.

He returned his gaze back at his brother, "Okay, we'll talk when everyone leaves. Since I don't think they know yet."

Roxas agreed without arguing, figuring it was for the best. They stood quiet after that, taking the remainder of their time to just joke around with their friends. Kairi even joined in, and for once, her and Sora didn't hold any tension between their words to each other. Although, Sora still had to give her and Riku his blessings. That was something he still wasn't able to give yet.

'_Soon though...soon...'_ He bravely stated, _'After all...we just weren't meant to be.' _

He scanned his sights over at Roxas, who seemed to be at peace. Though honestly, his expression was clear as day to the older twin.

'_He's thinking about Namine...of course he is.' _He frowned deeply, a sharp pang entering inside his heart, _'She even thinks of him sometimes...'_ He clenched his fists, stating enviously, _'At this rate...I'll lose her if I don't act now.' _Another thought soon came to him, _'I lost Kairi to Riku...am I really willing to give Namine away to Roxas as well?' _

He studied his brother's face, knowing they had more important things to discuss than their love lives. The more he stared at him though, the more he began to realize something.

A smile bloomed on his face, _'In someway...we both have a second chance, don't we?'_

With that clear in his mind, he finally met his resolve.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora waved anxiously at the redhead who entered the car with Riku, "See you later, Kairi! And Riku, you behave yourself or she'll teach you a _lesson_!"

His words sounded suggestive, which caused the couple to blush madly. They were the last to leave the studio, leaving the twins the only ones left.

Roxas stuffed his hands inside his pockets, "Well~, you seem to support them together now." His tongue rolled, though he tried not to sound sarcastic about it.

Sora brought his hand down, a grin still etched on his face, "Maybe because I finally decided to grow up."

"Grow up, huh?" The blond questioned curiously, "You really have changed since I left."

The brunette declined the idea, "Nah, I haven't changed at all. I'm just...learning."

"Learning?"

He gave a confident nod, flipping his head back, grinning from cheek to cheek, "We all learn something about ourselves each day, until there's nothing left to learn. It's how we discover where we belong."

Roxas avoided his brother's enchanting words of wisdom, "Honestly, you're hopeless sometimes."

Sora glared playfully at him, pretending he was insulted, "Well, I never~. If that's the case, you're cuckoo for Choco Puffs."

It's been awhile since they were able to joke like this.

After a few seconds, Roxas brought up the issue they were in, cutting the joyful atmosphere, "So...Xehanort is dead..."

Sora froze, his smile flipping over to a frown, "Yeah..."

The blond scratched the back of his head, "I just don't get it..."

"Me neither...maybe though..." He stopped to think, "...It was from old age?"

"Really?" Roxas asked skeptically, "How the hell would he go through all this trouble just to die?"

"Well, think about it." Sora offered gently, "Why else would he have just spluttered all that information to you when you tried to kill him?"

"I just thought..." He stopped.

The brunette gazed over at the passing people, "I know it doesn't sound convincing, but it's the only thing I could think of as an explanation. That's why..." He looked down, afraid to continue.

"That's why what?" The blond offered lightly; he didn't like where this was going.

Sora lifted his head back up, "I think that's why we should go and visit Vanitas."

Roxas shouted instantly with distrust, "Are you crazy, Sora?" He was in disbelief, "You honestly want to go see that...that...person! After all he's done?"

"You said you were going to try and get pass all this, Roxas. Well..." He shrugged his shoulders, "Now's that time. I mean, I know it's insane, but...you read the will, didn't you?"

He looked away, "Yeah...but..."

"Then you should know where my feelings are." He answered softly, "This is something we both need to do...together."

The blond still seemed unsure by the idea, sighing from the predicament the other musician had put him in. He didn't feel comfortable with meeting the deranged sibling, knowing all the hell he had put them through. He could never forgive Vanitas for what he did to Namine. Those scars he inflicted on her bare skin will never fade away, they'll be stuck there for eternity. It made his head boil from the memory, his hands clenching into fists.

Sora saw the way his brother's hands shook, not that he could blame him. It's not like he could ever forgive Vanitas himself for what he did. Namine was someone precious to them, she didn't deserve the torture he had put her through. Either way, he couldn't say it was entirely the demented sibling's fault. If there was anyone who was at fault for what happened to her, it was his. He knew all of this wouldn't have happened if he were just honest with his feelings from the start. Now was that time to repent for not only his sins, but for his father's as well. It had to be him, and no one else. He was willing to carry that burden, if it meant stopping their suffering.

"Well...?" He had anticipated the young Hikari's answer long enough.

After much contemplation, he answered calmly, "Fine, I'll go with you."

A beamed formed on the brunette's face, nodding with approval. They left right away to their destination, heading towards the facility that kept their brother.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas was starting to think that all this was a mistake. He should have gone straight home to Xion's place. They've been driving for a while, and it was already late in the evening. He looked outside through the window, taking a glimpse of the road. They seemed to be far from the city now, entering some private domain that was unfamiliar to him. The speed of the car was steady. It seemed like Sora wasn't in any real rush.

Roxas positioned his hand on his right cheek, "You think by seeing Vanitas we'll find some answer to Xehanort? After all your meetings with him before; what makes you think he'll be willing to cooperate with us?"

Sora actually shrugged, "To be honest, it's just a feeling I have."

He shook his head and sighed, "You and your goodwill."

Sora gave a pitiful laugh, _'Yeah...that's me. Sora, the noble hero.'_

After a few more minutes of silence, they both saw a large building in the distance. It looked to be some sort of special clinic, the words "Wayfinder Institute" painted on a sign they just passed.

"Wayfinder institute?" Roxas read aloud.

They were nearly at the entrance gate when Sora replied, "It's a mental clinic. I was able to transfer him here after so many papers to sign. I...I couldn't let him stay at that prison."

"I can't believe you got approval for him to stay here." Roxas responded in disbelief.

"Yeah...me neither." He let out a short wheeze when he spoke, "They separated him from the other patients though. Just can't seem to behave himself."

The blond didn't seem surprised, crossing his arms across his chest, "So what medications do they have him under?"

"Oh, a few I think. But mainly, I have him signed up for therapy sessions." They were near the entrance, "I come here often to visit him. Each time I do, it gets a little easier." He bent his head down, a sad smile appearing over his face, "In the end, I want us to be able to accept each other."

"Why?" Roxas sympathized and asked.

It was a easy answer, "Because...we're family." He simply stated, opening the door beside him after parking, "Come on, let's go in."

The blond was speechless for a moment, his eyes squinting when observing the building in front of them. Not too long, he got out of the car and followed his older brother up the short line of stairs. They walked pass nurses and doctors, all checking certain notes in their hands of different cases. Roxas didn't feel comfortable being here, keeping himself close to Sora's side. They made it down a long hallway, making their way towards a small booth. Behind the glass window was a woman with long brownish red hair; her body plumped in the right places.

Sora recognized the woman right away, sending out a cheerful greeting, "Hello there, Sally."

She was startled by his voice, almost dropping the box of files in her hands, "Oh! Hello, Sora. Come to visit Vanitas again?" She then noticed the blond next to him, forming a delightful smile, "How nice, you brought another visitor for him I believe."

A blush formed over Roxas's cheeks. The woman was very polite, she reminded him of Namine a bit.

Sora stared over at him and chuckled, "Yeah, this is my lame-o brother, Roxas. Anyway, is it okay if we see Vanitas?"

She nodded lightly, "Yes, of course. I think he's inside one of the private lounging areas. I can have Jack take you there if you like. I know you probably know where it is, but it's policy rules after all, and we have to obey them respectfully." She spoke apologetically with a crestfallen look on her face.

The older sibling dismissed her concerns, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to all these procedures already."

Roxas didn't seem all that relaxed though, dreading the moment in meeting the black-haired murderer. Sora noticed his frantic posture, wishing there was some way to encourage him. Unlike him, Roxas's last encounter with Vanitas was being shot at the altar. How could he even ask him to let bygones be bygones?

'_I just don't know.' _He softly stated, _'Ven, what am I supposed to do?'_

Just then, a male's voice appeared, scaring both Hikari brothers out of their wits, "Sora, it's good to see you again! I hope I didn't scare you!"

The young adult laughed nervously, doing his best to calm his racing heart, "Hehe, not at all, Jack. It's good to see you're not busy."

Roxas studied the assistant in astonishment. He was really tall, and extremely thin, almost like a skeleton with his skin still on.

The bony man laughed merrily, "Well, Dr. Finkelstein is busy with another patient. So I found the time to make it back here; seems like I've returned with good timing!"

Sally sighed affectionately from the man's burst of energy, "Jack~. If you don't mind, will you help escort them to Vanitas?"

He pushed up his chest with pride, "Not at all, Sally! Why, I would be delighted!"

She gave him a pleasing smile, "Thank you."

He directed his long and lanky hand down another hallway, "This way gentlemen!"

They both waved at the young woman behind the desk before following Jack down the hall. The tall male hummed a certain tune along the way, dissipating the eerie silence. They didn't travel far, for they eventually arrived at a dead end, where one large room existed. Roxas examined the tall square room, spotting Vanitas right away as the only person inside. He was sitting down by a table, staring blankly at a chessboard in front of him. Some pieces were already scattered across the board, his index finger flicking the black king piece back and forth.

The blond shook out of his trance when Jack spoke, "He hasn't moved in awhile. I presume you'll be continuing your game?"

Roxas figured he meant the chessboard, finding he was right when Sora answered, "Yeah, we'll see who wins today."

The assistant bowed his head with respect, "Then I'll be attending to other matters." He then announced cheerfully, "Do let me know if you need anything else!"

The brunette smiled, "We will, don't worry. Thanks for all the help, Jack."

"You're very welcome, Sora!" He then took off down the hall in order to return to his other duties.

Sora stared at the door that led to Vanitas, turning to his younger brother, "You ready?"

He bit his lip, mindlessly placing his hand over his old wounds from when he was shot, "On second thought, maybe I should stay here."

"Roxas..." The older Hikari was about to lecture him, but stopped with a sigh, "Okay, if that's what you want."

He didn't want to put more pressure on him; after all, it was even a miracle that he even got him to tag along in the first place.

The young twin nodded, "Thanks. If anything, I'll just listen from here."

Sora nodded with understanding, pressing forward when he opened the door. It was locked from the inside, so he had nothing to worry about. He knew he could trust Roxas to open the door for him when he was done.

When the door clicked shut, the man across the room muttered, "You're late. How long were you planning to keep me waiting? Let's finish this damn game already."

Sora sighed playfully with disappointment, "With that type of attitude no wonder you keep losing."

He scoffed and turned around, "This game is clearly a waste of my time. Just like you coming here to visit." His eyes gleamed with annoyance when he saw Roxas behind the glass, "Great, I see the whole damn family is here. Now all we need is that fucking doctor to explain why I'm so damn screwed up." He let out a low snicker, "God, I love annoying that guy."

Sora reached over for another chair across the room, completely ignoring Vanitas's comment, "Hope you're ready to lose."

The yellow-eyed sibling didn't seem impressed, waiting for the brunette to take his seat. They made idol chatter after that, the usual 'how are you doing?' bit, mainly from Sora's part of the conversation. Vanitas answered everything with a sarcastic remark, moving his pieces around robotically without care. Still, there were moments when the brunette would ask a certain question that would cause the sadistic sibling to become mute.

"So, have you consider my offer yet?" He asked casually, moving his knight piece ahead.

He didn't answer, a pout forming on his lips. He sucked his teeth loudly with a smack, moving a pawn forward. Sora studied his expression and posture, knowing deep down he was getting through to him each time he came to visit. Vanitas was just stubborn that way; it reminded him a bit of how Roxas could act sometimes. Although, he was pretty sure the blond wouldn't appreciate the comparison.

"You ask the same damn question." The locked up patient stated lowly, "Why? You actually expect an answer? You're a dumbass if you think it'll be that easy."

Sora was speechless, never expecting him to actually speak. He wondered if it was because of Roxas's presence.

"What makes you think that, Vanitas?" He retorted calmly.

"After all the shit I did, can you really say there can be peace between us, Sora?" A wicked grin appeared on his face, "After what I did to Ven? To your beloved, Namine?"

His fingers twitched over the white queen piece.

Vanitas noticed the reaction, "You're so easy to read, I swear. You're probably just here out of pity."

Sora felt disgruntled from his words, "True...what you did was..." He clenched his teeth, doing his best to calm his emotions, "...Unforgivable. But what father did, wasn't any better." He looked up at the older sibling's face, "I want to be able to fix things in my own way. Not because of Dad, not because of Xehanort...but for us. You're our brother, and it's about time we realized that."

Roxas was shocked by his twin's display of words, not knowing how to feel about it.

Vanitas was also speechless, but soon laughed with amusement, "Heh, good luck with that." He pushed his rook ahead without any form of strategy.

Sora gave him a confident smile, "I don't need luck." He moved another piece forward, deciding to use his knight once more, "Checkmate."

He was beating him faster and faster.

Soren's first offspring was slightly impressed, "What do you know, you beat me again." He looked up and saw Sora's triumphant smile, "Damn, you're so annoying." He muttered grudgingly.

The brunette gave a humble laugh, which could only aggravate the male in front of him even more.

His laughter though soon died down, his expression becoming solemn, "Vanitas...as much as I did come here to visit you. There's something important I have to discuss with you."

The older brother picked up the black king piece, "It's about Xehanort, isn't it?"

Both Hikari twins gasped, becoming shocked.

Sora tried to speak, "How did you...?"

"He's dead isn't he?" He put down the piece, "I guess it was about time."

"Time?"

Vanitas shrugged, "The old fart had it coming."

"Vanitas, did you?"

"Kill him?" He snorted, "I wish. The geezer died from old age, nothing more. I knew his time was coming for a while."

The older Hikari twin was dumbfounded, "I don't understand. Why go through all this trouble? Just to die."

"Well...you remember Xemnas, don't you? His son?" Vanitas added, showing no shame in smiling from the irony, "He had hopes for him in taking his place. Why do you think he had him try to buy off Destiny Studio without knowing where he came from? He was spying on you guys from the start...but you were all too stupid to even realize it. I mean damn, are you guys really _**that**_ slow?" He sighed with irritation, "To think I had to give you all the answers, how boring~. Geez, if it weren't for Ansem, that guy probably could have succeeded."

"_**That's all you have to say?**_"

Both males were startled by the shout, turning around to see tears in Roxas's eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me...that all this was because he was _**dying?**_" He exclaimed scornfully, "And now he's _**dead?**_ Just like _**that?**_"

Vanitas was stunned by the blonde's sudden burst of emotion.

Even so, he spread his arms to the side and answered casually, "Yup! Just...like...that." He spoke each word slowly, mocking the situation like it was just some bad joke, "Nice work there, Roxy. You finally checkmated the King."

Roxas clenched his hands into fists, biting down on his bottom lip. He soon realized how pointless it was for him to even feel rage right now. What did it matter anyway? Xehanort was dead. Not like being angry would solve anything. There was nothing left, but a dead corpse of an old man, and for what? Just to prove that he was the Master of Hikari Keyblade, Inc? Don't make him laugh! If death was going to be his only award, then he truly was a sad man.

The civil conversation they were having was snuffed out, and Sora knew it was time for them to probably leave.

He pushed his seat back, "I think it's about time we leave. Vanitas...I..."

The menace declined his speech, "Don't bother." He put his hands behind his head, "Though I must say, this visit turned out more interesting than the other ones."

Sora looked hopeful, "That's good to hear."

"Who says it was a good interesting?" Vanitas barked rudely.

"Either way..." He thought about his next words, "I want to make our next game more interesting. This time, with a bet."

"A bet?" The dark haired male grinned from the challenge, "Sounds fun~."

The brunette nodded, feeling thrilled by his acceptance. He got up from his chair, not even caring about the whole Xehanort topic. For some reason, he felt sort of free from the truth; like he could finally go on without worrying about their past. Granted, their family obviously needed to spend _a lot_ more time together, but; it was a working progress. At least he knew now, that not everything was hopeless.

He made it over to the door, waiting for Roxas to unlock and open it. The blond gave him passage to step out of the isolated room, closing it behind him. He was quiet, which sort of unnerved the older twin. He didn't want to deal with his sibling being damaged again from the past, not anymore.

Roxas whispered hoarsely, "Can you drop me back off at Destiny Studio now? I had enough for today."

"Oh! By the way little brothers~." Vanitas called out teasingly, catching the duo's attention, "Happy anniversary~."

Sora's eyes widened, knowing exactly what he meant. Next week was the memorial of Ventus's death. He had almost forgot! He turned to Roxas, wondering how he felt from the news, but there was no response. The only thing on his face was a content smile. Sora gawked at his brother, astonished by his calm behavior. He felt relieved by his expression though, producing his own smile. It just showed him how much the both of them have healed. That despite their cruel and violent past, they knew they had finally obtained closure.

Sora gave a short chuckle, "Yeah...happy anniversary."

For all that was left, were the good memories.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They made it back to Destiny Studio before it could get too late in the evening. Roxas and Sora haven't said anything to each since they left Wayfinder Institute. Everything was quiet inside the car, which brought an unsettling mood between the twins. When Sora parked the vehicle at the front, he paused and studied his brother's face. The blond remained motionless, his eyes shifting to the door and soon to the compartment space in front of him. Sora felt nervous by his stare, wondering if he knew what was inside there.

He suddenly opened the door after a few seconds and muttered, "Thanks for the ride back. I can go back to Xion's place from here with my bike."

Sora nodded, deciding not to argue, "Sure." He gripped the stirring wheel tightly, calling out to him before he could close the door, "Roxas!"

He stopped and turned, "What?"

The guitarist began to stumble his words, "Um...well...thanks...for coming...with me today."

He blinked, "Yeah...no problem. You were right, this was something we both had to do together." He soon changed the subject, "Can you open the trunk so I can grab my stuff?"

"Oh, sure!" He pressed the switch for the lid, his voice faltering, "Hehe...sorry about that."

He watched the other Hikari make his way over to the back of the car after closing the door. He lifted the lid up, and hauled his belongings right out of the trunk without much struggle. Sora felt like his mind was ticking from his actions, his fingers tapping nervously against the wheel. There was so much tension between them, and even with their family issues slowly getting resolved, there was still one other person keeping them apart; Namine. That girl held such a strong force on them, that it was unbearable to let either of them lose it.

'_So, why does my heart hurt from trying to take her away from him?' _He asked desperately with turmoil, _'Even if she tells me she loves me, how can I accept her loving him as well? It's not fair! Why can't I just be selfish for once and have what makes me happy?' _

He swore he could her Ven lecturing him, saying how they all deserved to be happy. But how was he going to achieve that if one of them gets hurt? How could he mend their suffering without losing anything in return? All he knew was that he needed an answer, and Namine was the only one who can give it to him.

He woke from his mental battle when Roxas slammed the trunk, locking it automatically. Sora jumped back a bit from the sound, turning his head to the side at the window. He saw Roxas wave at him, saying his goodbyes silently from outside the car. He had the urge to roll down the window and tell him to come home, but he was scared. If he did that, then he'll lose. He'll lose Namine, Roxas, and the twins. He sighed with dismay, hearing the motorcycle roar from outside. By the time he looked up, Roxas was already gone.

'_It's better this way...' _He confided softly with a hint of regret, _'Now...I can finally gain back that moment I lost.' _

He opened the small storage area in front of the passenger seat, revealing the small velvet box inside.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine watched the Mickey Mouse clock inside the kitchen tick. It was nearly 10:00pm and she was wondering where Sora could be right now. The only light that was on was the kitchen, which gave a faint glow where she sat. She took a sip of her papou juice, gaining the vitamins she needed that the doctor recommended. Her visit with Olette at the hospital turned out fine, though there were some concerns about her dieting. She was about four months pregnant now, so she had to be more careful. It made her reflect a lot about her life though, the dreams she once had. It seemed like destiny though had other plans. She jolted from her seat when she heard the doorknob to the door begin to rattle. She swiftly turned her head towards the sound, keys jingling loudly. The door swung open, and in, came Sora.

He was shocked right away to see her still awake, "Namine...? Why are you still up?"

Not that he should be complaining. Maybe this was fate giving him a second chance.

She spoke timidly, putting her cup down, "I was waiting for you."

Words from that night when they broke up came back to him.

'_I'll be waiting...'_

He gulped, closing the door behind him, "Sorry...I didn't mean to come back home this late."

She sensed something was different about him, "It's ok..." She looked down at the table, frantically changing the subject, "Oh...! I um...got my ultrasound pictures back!" She reached her hand over to the kitchen counter, sliding the chair back, "Do you want to see the twins?"

He flushed from the question, nodding meekly, "Oh...yeah."

He walked over to her, gently taking the photographs from her delicate hands. Tears wanted to fall from his face when he saw the photos. There they were, two siblings bond together inside the same woman. They both looked like peanuts, their fists so small and frail. Words couldn't describe how grateful he was to her for sharing this with him. Not even Roxas had the privilege to see them yet.

He choked under his words, "They look beautiful, Namine."

She smiled, "I was actually thinking of names today."

"You know their genders already?" He eagerly asked.

She shook her head, "No, but I have a feeling that I already know."

He gazed at her with a dreamy look on his face, "I'm sure whatever names you choose, they'll be perfect."

She beamed, "Thank you...but..." Her lips curved with an uneasy look, "...I could tell there's something bothering you." She tried not to seem upset, "I can't help but to feel responsible for it." She noticed how he wanted to interrupt, but she stopped him before he could say anything, "And don't tell me that it's not!"

He gave her a firm glare, "Namine...I'm bothered by a lot of things lately. And to be honest, yes, you're one of them. But how can I not? Everyday I see you..." He motioned his hands at her and her stomach, "...Like this! It kills me a bit inside! Like I've lost everything! And no matter how much I try...you still can't _**forget**_ about him!"

'_Woah...where did that come from?'_ He asked with bewilderment, not meaning to lose control like that, _'God! I was fine just a minute ago!'_

Namine heaved in a gulp of air, her heart shattering from his declaration, "It's...it's not like that..." She tried to cover the hurt inside her voice, "Where's all this coming from anyway?"

He scratched the back of his head roughly, "I'm sorry..." He pushed his spikes back, "I've been having a off day." He suddenly confessed without thinking, "I saw Roxas today...he came back." She was startled by his words, "And I'm afraid...that it means...he'll eventually find his way back here into your heart." His lips began to tremble, "And...as much as I want the three of us together again...I just...I'm..." His voice cracked, "...I'm a terrible brother, aren't I, Namine?"

She shook her head, feeling confused, "No...you're a very good brother, Sora."

He wasn't convinced, "No, I'm not! Just look at me! I want to take the most precious thing my brother has ever cared to love! And me? I just want to take it away from him! Just like I did his childhood! I told him I hated him, did you know that Namine? How can you love someone who hated his own brother? I blamed him for so many years! I told him it was his fault that Ven was gone. And now, I plan to take his future away from him as well? Who does that? I'm not a good big brother at all!"

The artist felt so overwhelmed by his speech, she didn't know what to say. He must have been building all this up for so long, and now, he finally snapped.

'_No...it's been more than that. It must have been years...' _She concluded sadly, reaching over to embrace him.

They fell to the floor together, Sora protecting the twins with his hands, "I even lost Kairi because of it. I knew I couldn't tell her how much I loved her because I knew it would have been a lie. Just like my hate for my brother, all a lie. All a lie...all a lie..." He repeated over and over again, until he finally settled down, "I love my brothers. I loved my parents." He stroked his thumbs over the surface of her stomach, "I love the twins."

Namine's heart was beating fast, her eyes quivering with anticipation. Sora looked up and read her face, wondering if she will still accept his words. A part of him was scared, but he knew he couldn't afford to back out now. He was never one to be a coward, nor did he ever go back on his word. If he was going to make that leap, now was the time to do it. And even if she does deny his feelings, he would at least know where they stood.

"Namine..." He hoarsely whispered, edging his lips closer to hers, "I...I love you..."

Relief and happiness filled her heart, her eyes blurry with tears. He said it! He finally said it!

"Sora...I..." She was silenced with a kiss.

She responded much to his pleasure, allowing their tongues to interlock. She released a sweet moan when he sucked on her tongue, enjoying the smooth and wet texture. It gave him hope and courage, the fear of being rejected disappearing from his mind. Still though, there was a second in their kiss that she faltered. He knew very well what that meant. She could choose to deny it all she wanted, but he could tell. She was still also in love with Roxas. If he was going to win, now was that time.

He pulled away from her panting mouth, letting out a loud smack from their moist kiss, "Namine..." He breathlessly spoke.

She looked at him with hazy eyes, "Yes...?"

He slowly dug into his pocket, slipping out the black velvet box from inside. Namine stood frozen, not knowing how to respond when he opened the small casket. A bright diamond ring was framed inside the center. It shined under the dim darkness, breaking through like a small light.

With heavy sigh, he asked with a soft plea, "Will you marry me?"

End chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Damn Sora, your chapter took almost 30 pages in Microsoft word! Now before any RokuNami fans start rioting in my inbox, please don't. I swear to you guys, RokuNami isn't over! I still have things left up my sleeve. Sonami needed their shine in this chapter, considering it was Sora's chapter. Even so, Rokunami will be returning in the chapters ahead, so please, don't worry :). This chapter was a difficult one to write, even with my notes. There were so many emotions I had to put in here that I was skeptical in some scenes. I'm hoping I managed to make everything to fit okay though. Now with only _**SEVEN **_chapters left, we'll be gearing down to the finale. As a word of thanks, I'm flabbergasted by the many reviews, favs, and alerts that came in. I know a lot of people have sponsored this story and I'm truly grateful to them. I have received many supporters, and I honestly don't think I deserve them. Thank you all for your words and encouragement! Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Maxeyn, Nobdy'sMelody, Sara Crew, Chibixbabe, Janus-Juan, Sincerely Vienna, xLycheeRAiN, MemoryxKeeper, Fantasy Obsession, Mooseluver8, xHikarix3, Transitions End, Shinyitalianguy, Dracula-key, FanWitch98, Nami the Writer, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, 53007, ztmas717, Starseeker358, Rosekun25, Acidic Wrath, Hoboruler, ComicalxMysterious, **__**MonkeyGirlxoxo**__**, an1995616, Allers3, Sora017, Nameless person (lol), YOUniquee, Artist13Namine, Roxxie-kun, Ultimate-Sky, Kunoichi-Dawn, Furby4537568, cj, Nameless person 2 (lol), Xelnna, PassingBanshee, Silver Rain, a-nobodyXIII, ShadowedEssence, Burai Stelar, masterkeyblade, Starkinz, silverrain1001, Ash, Lil'cuppyCAKEZ, TheWitchNamine, mousehole, Emiko Gale, **_and _**airimas**_. We hope to God that's everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and words! Until the next chapter! :D"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, usually I would respond to reviews that I couldn't, but considering how many came in I can't quite remember who I did and didn't. And I'm sorry for everyone who hoped for me to reply D:! I'm so disorganized lately because of school, so I hope you can forgive me. On further note, I would like to give tremendous thanks to the artists _**Annria2002**_ and _**TenchuFreak**_ on Deviantart for actually liking my fanfic so much that they wanted to sponsor it to so many people. I'm truly grateful to you guys and I feel honored for what you have done...and planning to do in the future. Until next update everyone!"


	38. A Twinkle in the Sky

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts...but don't you wish I did?"

Kiome-Yasha: "Another update for my readers! Oh God, it just hit me that this story is almost over DX. I'm going to miss it ;~;. Long chapter for everyone!"

Chapter 38 A Twinkle in the Sky

Sora was having many problems today, his phone once again deciding to go off. He growled at the object, knowing already who it was. He snatched his cellphone after finding somewhere to park at Destiny Studio. He couldn't understand why his usual parking space was being occupied, but he guessed he would find out sooner or later.

Either way, he flipped his phone open without reading the screen, "Olette? What is it this time?" He turned off the ignition to his car, waiting for the woman to respond.

She frantically began to speak, "Sora! You _**KNOW**_ Namine's baby shower is today! You can't leave me going crazy by ignoring my calls!"

He gave her a hopeless sigh, "I know, I know." He scratched the back of his head, pouting in confusion, "By the way, why the heck are you celebrating her baby shower so early anyway?"

"I want to do it before the holidays." She reasoned lightly, "Also, she's pregnant with twins after all. They said twins are usually born after seven to nine months. So we can't be too careful."

He chuckled, "You're too paranoid, Olette. It's a miracle how Hayner was able to survive for so long."

Her tone held a bit of annoyance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Again, he laughed, hoping to change the subject, "Nothing...nothing at all!" He quickly answered.

She shook her head, "Just be sure to pick up the things I listed for you this morning!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything after the recording session today." He looked out his window, "Something must be up today though, because the parking lot is full."

"Well, see to it that you don't be late! And if you can..." Her sudden mood became solemn, "...Ask to see if Roxas can come."

His heart missed a beat, dropping to the center of his stomach, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. He may not even want to go."

She pleaded with distress, "Please~, you have to try! I know it may seem uncomfortable, but...he can't be separated from them forever."

"So...you think him and Namine are meant to be together just because she's pregnant with his kids?" He didn't mean for his question to sound harsh.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sora." She tried to correct her words, "I'm just saying...it's just wrong for him _**not**_ to be there. The three of you used to be so close."

His sighed with remorse, "I know...Olette. Trust me, I don't want us to drift apart either. I want us all to be together again more than anything."

"Then please...just ask." She stated desperately.

"Fine...I'll ask."

She felt relieved, "Thank you. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

He slunk his head back, squeaking the leather to his car seat. Looking to the side, he noticed the black velvet box that slipped out of his coat. He blinked a couple of times, adjusting his vision to focus. He reached for it, lifting it up from the passenger seat. He brought another hand over the lid, his fingers twitching from the fuzzy material. The box was lighter then he remembered it, provoking his heart to open the small case. When he did, his heart squeezed with anticipation, memories of that night returning to him.

'_Namine...I...I love you...'_

A whine came from the box when he opened it, with no diamond ring found inside.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Olette slid her phone down, ending her call with Sora immediately. She then continued her rampage inside the store, doing her best to prepare Namine's baby shower. She tossed whatever she could behind her, creating a pile of party materials on the floor. Never mind the poor pregnant girl who sat patiently nearby her, sipping anxiously through her straw of papou juice.

"I can't believe you made me call off work for this, Olette." The artist whined with a fatigued sigh.

The brunette turned and scoffed, "Namine! I'm only doing this because I care! Besides, I can't decide _**everything**_ on my own." She beamed, "I need the Mommy's opinion as well!"

The blonde shook her cup, pouting over how much was left, "I don't see how it matters. You'll just pick the opposite of what I choose anyway."

She gasped, "That's not true!" She lifted two different types of colored balloons, "Which is better, the green ones, or the yellow ones?"

She sighed and pointed to the one on her left, "The green one."

"Yellow one it is then!" She exclaimed happily, waving her arms up with dismay, "Honestly, it's hard to find anything on sale with all these Halloween decorations."

"It is October." Namine clarified softly.

The bookstore keeper frowned, "Doesn't mean they should ignore the passing of babies being born!"

Namine blushed from her best friend's explanation, hoping she wouldn't create a scene. Olette could get so worked up when things weren't planned her way. Still, Namine knew it was all in good intentions.

She slurped the last bit of her juice, wincing when she felt another twinge inside her stomach.

Olette reacted right away, "Is everything okay?" She asked in alarm.

The young female nodded with a giggle, "I'm fine, though I think one of the twins are becoming anxious. One of them just won't stop kicking. Maybe it's their way in telling aunt Olette to calm down."

The brunette didn't seem impressed, "Nice try, but that won't work on me...no matter how cute it sounds." She spoke with a motherly tone, "We still have one more store to go after this, so no excuses!"

Namine responded with defeat, "Fine~."

After that, their conversation became silent. It didn't help the islander at all, causing her to reflect on Olette's conversation with Sora through the phone. She wanted to ask why she even suggested inviting Roxas without her consent. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him. She just, wasn't ready to. There was so much she wanted to speak with him about, but she felt like inviting him to the baby shower was forcing it a bit. She dreaded him coming over, not knowing how she'll react. After all, Sora did propose to her; things would just get more awkward. She wasn't ready to deal with them both in the same room quite yet.

'_If I could, I would just call this whole thing off.' _She simply stated inside her mind, _'But I don't want to hurt Olette's feelings after she worked so hard to prepare for it.' _She gave a helpless sigh, _'I just don't know what to do anymore.'_

Just then, another kick came from inside her.

She smiled warmly at her tummy, _'Are you guys trying to tell Mommy something?' _

There was no response. A frown appeared on her face, guilt filling up inside her lungs to the point of making her burst into tears.

She instinctively laced her fingers together, imagining a diamond ring around one of them, _'Sora...'_

Her future was now in a standstill.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Coming back to Kingdom Hearts was easier than Roxas imagined it to be. Everyone was so accepting, making him feel like he never had left at all. He didn't know how to express his gratitude to them; his heart overwhelmed with warmth. Hikaru even had some big announcement today, peeking everyone's curiosity on what it could be. Whatever it was though, she seemed anxious to tell them. Sora was the only person missing from their group. She didn't want to announce the big news without him. In the meantime, the young Hikari was too focused on his new song. He's been writing it for a while now; scratching and adding words he hoped would fit. He roughly scratched the back of his golden mane, putting pressure into his brain to think.

'_Namine...'_ And just like that, words flowed through his mind like water.

He gave a light chuckle, but it didn't help cover the shame inside his heart. How long was he willing to make her wait? His path was cleared, but his legs were too numb to move. He wondered if his words would even reach her now.

'_In the end...will you listen to my song?'_ He questioned.

The blond was left startled when Kairi suddenly walked in inside the tech room. He quickly covered his notepad from her, causing the redhead to giggle.

"Geez Roxas, overprotective as always I see? We'll eventually hear the song, you know." She softly teased him.

"It's not finished." He simply answered, his cheeks growing red.

She shook her head, taking her attention on the switches instead.

Roxas's eyes followed her actions, praying she would leave soon so he can gain back his privacy. It seemed like luck wasn't on his side though, for she decided to take the chair next to him.

"So~..." She prolonged the word, "Have you spoken with Namine?"

He kept silent, his face left blank.

"She's gotten pretty big you know." She continued thoughtfully, "Almost like she's ready to pop." Her head tilted to the side, "Don't you think you should go see your family? You know, I heard they're planning..."

She was interrupted when Sora appeared, "Ok, awesomeness has arrived! What did I miss?" He looked at the pair, "Did I interrupt something?"

Kairi shook her head, patting her thighs before getting up from her seat, "Actually no, I figured it would be better for you to tell him."

The guitarist stood confused when she walked passed him, "Tell him what?"

She stopped and turned her head to him, "About today." Her voice became serious when she whispered inside his ear, "So don't forget to ask him."

He murmured right back at her in disbelief, "Geez...Olette made sure you were in on it too, huh?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

The technician giggled, "Hey~, you can't keep Namine to yourself forever you know."

He pouted and waved her off, "Don't you have a broody guy with silver hair to bother." He slanted his eyes dangerously at her, though there was a hint of playfulness.

She laughed at his comment, delightfully taking his suggestion. Roxas examined their interaction with each other and couldn't help but to feel isolated from their subject. He didn't say anything about it though, watching the redhead take her leave.

Sora soon grabbed his attention after that, "Working on a new song I see?"

The younger sibling bashfully tried to hide the lyrics from his brother's view.

"Let me guess..." The older Hikari didn't ponder for too long, tapping his finger against his chin, "It's a song about a certain girl who we both love?"

Roxas puffed a gust of air through his nose, causing him to sound upset, "You're...late." He retorted clumsily.

"Wow, way to change the subject!" Sora interjected with disappointment, "Are you really going to win her heart with that attitude?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

Roxas slid his chair back, stuffing the notepad inside his sweater, "Hikaru has been waiting for you to get here. She has something to tell us."

"Oh I see, so we've decided not to speak about the girl who changed out lives. Guess she's not that important to you anymore, huh?" He intertwined his fingers and cracked them, "Makes it easier for me then."

"I thought you said this wasn't a game!" The blond finally shouted with dismay.

"It isn't." Sora answered honestly, "Just don't get upset at me if things don't turn out the way you want it to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked distastefully.

"You'll figure it out soon enough...depending on your answer later."

"My answer?" He asked confused.

Sora slapped his hands together, disrupting the topic when he spoke, "We'll worry about that later though."

He tried to take off, but Roxas roughly grabbed his arm, "Tell me!"

The brunette opened his mouth to explain, but Pence came and interrupted him, "Hey guys, you ready? Hikaru wants to tell us the news already so we can begin recording."

Sora shouted, "We're coming!" He soon glanced over at his brother.

The younger sibling was apprehensive in letting him go. How could he just toy with him like that and then just drop it? He didn't like the feeling. The thought of being in the darkness without knowing anything scared him. Especially when it involved the very woman who was precious to him.

Sora noticed how his hand began to tremble, "Roxas..." He placed his hand over his.

The blond finally released him, "I want to know after this."

He gave a sympathetic grin, "Don't worry, you will. Besides...Olette would kill me if I didn't. I can't only think about myself anymore after all."

"Hey! Chicken-Wuss! Get your ass out here already!" Seifer impatiently demanded outside the hallway.

The brothers both took that as a sign to step out before the drummer started to throw a fit. They walked through the narrow hallway, entering through a bigger office. Hikaru stood at the other side of the table from across the room, with Nobuo Uematsu and Yoko Shimomura right beside her.

Roxas spoke in astonishment, "Ms. Shimomura? Mr. Uematsu? It's an honor!"

The male composer raised his hand with a smile, dismissing the young Hikari's formality. Yoko whispered over at Utada who soon nodded with some sort of agreement.

She stepped forward with a joyful chime in her voice, "I'm glad to see us all gathered here. I have some great information to share with you all. I know Riku is already aware of it, but I figured this was something I must tell all of you in person."

"Don't keep us all in suspense Hikaru!" Sora joked lightly, "It must be something serious to have Mr. Uematsu and Ms. Shimomura here after all."

She agreed with a tender smile, "Indeed it is, Sora." There was a moment of silence before she announced proudly with excitement, "You guys have been sponsored to play at the grand opening of New Twilight Stadium!"

The band members reacted in shock.

"What!"

"Are you serious!"

"What the fuck!"

"Holy cow!"

"What did you just say?" Sora concluded the list of outbursts.

"Very charming choice of words guys." Kairi shook her head with embarrassment.

The famous Japanese singer giggled, "You heard corrected. On the night of New Years Eve you guys will be performing your first own live concert! No more being opening bands, or small concerts in the park!"

Roxas gasped from the date, "Wait...New Years Eve?"

Memories from a year ago came rushing back to him, distracting him from the rest of the conversation. That night was when everything changed between him and Namine. It was sort of ironic that the day of the concert should also be on that day. Maybe it was a sign? Maybe this was his chance to finally perform that promise he made a year ago. There was no chance in him running away from her again. He wouldn't allow it! This was his opportunity to claim back what he missed to tell her that night.

By each word, by each verse he sang, by each melody that pulled his heartstrings. All those possibilities she gave him but he failed to take.

This was going to be it.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora packed in his guitar; another day of recording gone smoothly. They had to make sure to get all their new songs in for their next album. Now with the whole concert coming up, they had to make sure to be at their best. He closed and locked the lid up, taking the moment to gaze down at his pocket. Inside was the sonogram picture of the twins; probably the last resort he needed to help convince Roxas to come back home. He grimaced at the thought of him returning though. The future was so uncertain at this point, that he didn't know what decisions to make anymore.

"Are you going to tell me now?" A voice asked aloud.

Sora turned to his younger brother with a deprived look of envy, "I have something for you to see." He bluntly stated with a grin.

He wanted to say that the smile on his face was an honest one, but that would have been a lie. Roxas deserved this photo just as much as he did.

"For me?" The blond seemed skeptical.

The other musician stood up from his position, "Yeah, after all, you deserve to see it." He slipped his hand inside his pocket, flipping the photo backwards, "Here."

Roxas delicately took the small and thin paper from him. He studied it for a split second before turning it over, and what he saw, took all the air from his lungs. The heart inside his chest tightened, overwhelmed by the sensation that threatened to consume him. His eyes felt dry and wet at the same time, it was like he forgotten how to cry. But how could that be possible? How can a simple black and white picture render the soul of normally human functions to shut down? It was like pure happiness was washing over him. This was what Namine was carrying inside her, his children. Something they both made, after a sheer night of passion. In his hand was a possible future he was actually willing to slip away. He couldn't find any words to respond with. He was an empty shell that was slowly being revived and needed someone to catch him before he fell.

Good thing Sora was there to snap him back to reality, "Roxas, you okay?"

A sniffle was heard from the blond, "Um...yeah...I'm...I...I don't know...how to feel right now..." He murmured breathlessly, doing his best to control his emotions from collapsing.

The brunette gazed at his brother with sympathy. It had taken him this long to finally confront him about the twins, and all he could feel was guilt.

He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his chocolate hair, "You know; it isn't too late to fix everything." He lifted his hand up, hoping to formulate some words, "To be honest with you, Roxas. I don't want to give Namine up to you. And I _**hate**_ myself for feeling this way. But...dammit...it's not right for you _**not**_ to be at her side." There was so much frustration in his voice, "I know you and Xion had something going on, but do you really think that's where you belong? Didn't you ever felt like there was something missing, or something wrong? Like your whole world was waiting for you, but only _**you**_ can make that step forward to find it?" He closed his eyes, feeling the urge to cry, "Namine was that world, for _**both**_ of us. And it's difficult, God, is it _**difficult**_. But if I didn't ask you...I will regret it forever."

Roxas was too focused on the sonogram when he spoke, "Ask me what?"

"Do you still love Namine?" He blurted out anxiously, "I mean, _**really**_ love her."

He didn't know how to answer, becoming uncertain, "Sora...I..."

"Sora!" Kairi stumbled inside the room, catching herself from saying anything further when she saw Roxas, "Oh...I'm sorry." She tried to give hand signals to the brunette, "We have that...um..._thing_ today. So...uh...be sure to leave so we can pick up the stuff!" She clapped with a wince, "Right! I'll be going now!" She sprinted out of the room, making everything seem more awkward between the twins.

"Right..." Sora sagged his shoulders, "...The thing."

"Thing?" Roxas questioned curiously.

"It's what I was just about to tell you." He took a moment to gain back his composure, "Namine's baby shower is today."

"What?"

Sora quickly began to explain, "I know it seems really early, but with the holidays coming up it seemed appropriate. It was all Olette's idea, and...we really want you to come." He put on a fake smile, "I'm sure Namine would be happy to see you. And I'm sure you want to see her too."

"I...I don't know." He stumbled with his words, "It just seems all last notice. Namine and I...well...there's just too much."

Now Sora became desperate, "Look, I know it's hard, but you came a long way. You can do this. Just go to her, and tell her the truth of how you feel. You _**have **_to do it _**now**_." He soon confided mentally to himself, _'Or else I can't guarantee what may happen next between us.'_

The blond still seemed passive about the idea, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Everyone's going, including Xion." The older Hikari gulped nervously, "It just wouldn't be right if you weren't there as well."

"Sora..." Roxas gathered the strength to speak, "I appreciate you telling me, but..." He frowned deeply at him, "If there's anyone who should invite me...it should be Namine."

Sora gripped his fists together and shook them with irritation, "You just don't get it! She'll be too stubborn! I mean, deep inside, she's still hurting from when you left! So how can you expect her to say _**anything**_?"

"Exactly." Roxas confirmed sternly, "How can I? After everything I did."

"Roxas...I thought we were passed all this. What happened with Ven was..."

"No...it isn't that. There's something else."

"Then what is it?" The brunette exclaimed with annoyance.

"It's something that I did...something I told her to do." He shook his head, "Look...I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I could make it."

"Roxas..." Sora threw his arms down in defeat, "I swear, between you and Namine. I don't know who's worse."

The blond actually laughed, "Look, you did the favor in telling me she was pregnant. The least you can do is let her tell me how she feels."

"Okay then. How about when you tell her how _**you**_ feel!" He interjected heatedly, "Because you obviously didn't do a good job on it!"

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Roxas diffused lightly.

"Oh, trust me. I already did." There was a hint of pride when he said that, "Now, it's your turn. So take the floor and give me your answer." His tone of voice held tension, almost daring him.

The blond was left stunned by his brother's objection, becoming speechless. He gripped the ultrasound picture close to him, planning out some type of decision to say. His throat felt dry, swallowing deeply in order to gain back moisture. He looked up at Sora, rubbing his lips together. The future ahead of him was like a star, that one light he always wanted to find. There were millions of them up there in the sky, but only he could choose which one seemed the brightest to him.

He was prepared to speak, but Riku beat him to it, "Hey Sora, are you ready to go yet? We can't afford to be late or else Olette will throw a tantrum."

"Oh..." Sora shifted his gaze back at Roxas who decided to remain quiet. He sighed and answered, "Sure. I'm ready."

He zipped up his sweater and grabbed his guitar case.

He made a path to the door, but stopped midway, "We're celebrating the baby shower at Aqua and Terra's house in the backyard. Hopefully you can make it. The party starts at six."

Before he could leave, Roxas stopped him with a hushed shout, "Wait!" He passed the photo back to his brother, "Don't you want this back?"

Sora shook his head with a smile, "Nah, you keep it. It belongs to you anyway. I'll see you later, Roxas."

The blond mumbled out a goodbye, watching his brother leave the room with Riku. Roxas stood where he was, wondering what he should do. He could hear his friends chatting outside, their voices dimming as they made their way out to the elevator. He was now the only one left standing alone inside the studio. The sonogram was held at the tip of his fingers, crinkling from the pressure he held on it. He brought it over to his face and examined the photo once more. This was only made possible because of him and Namine making love that night. Even if it was a mistake, there were still words he wished to tell her, of how real it was to him.

In the end, she'll probably reject him. And believe it or not, that was what he feared the most.

"Even so, I have to tell her once more." His face grew fierce with determination, "Of how I feel. If I don't, I'll regret it forever. All those times I hid my heart from her. She may not like it, but at least I'll finally be honest. I'll show her the real me."

Facing his resolve, he snatched his things from the floor and ran out of the room. The photo of his children clutched deeply against his chest, while his heart pulsed wildly for the woman who was carrying them.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"It's so _**freaking **_cold!" Demyx complained silently to himself, shivering close to Larxene.

"Eww!" She shoved him away from her, "Do I look like I want your snot on me?"

"No..." He defended lightly in fear.

Axel laughed at the two, taking a sip of his drink, "It's a bit chilly isn't it? But it's not that bad to celebrate outside for once."

"It's fall!" Demyx exclaimed, "How can you not be cold?"

"What can I say? I'm too hot." Axel answered with a grin.

"Oh please~." Larxene rolled her eyes, "Between you and snot nose over here, I don't know who to punch more in the face."

The blond musician sniffled again, crossing his arms over his chest so his hands were buried underneath his armpits, "You guys are jerks." He casually remarked with a pout, his nose already turning red.

Axel just laughed merrily, wrapping his arm around his boss like it was the natural thing to do. Without Roxas around, he didn't have to pretend that they weren't together. It was something he was very pleased with. Larxene on the other hand, had a different opinion on the matter, punching the redhead directly into the gut. She muttered something about not liking to be touched, offering mercy from breaking his arm.

In the meantime, Olette was rushing back and forth in the backyard, making sure everything was in order. Everyone was wearing some type of warm sweater from the chilly weather. Not that it was bristling cold, but it was windy to say the least. It was pretty warm for October, but nothing the group couldn't handle; well, all except Demyx.

Aqua approached the brunette with a kind smile, "Olette, you sure you don't need any help?"

Hayner came in and disrupted the woman's concern, "Aqua, it's best to leave her like this on her own. Trust me."

She seemed uncertain, but Olette jumped in to agree, "Hayner's right. Don't worry about me! I got everything under control." That's when she quickly looked over to her left, "Selphie! No eating until the Mother-to-be is outside!" She loudly scolded.

The young secretary whined, "But Pence and I are hungry~."

"_**No buts!**_" She shouted.

Aqua scouted the area, "Speaking of Mother, where is Namine?"

"Oh, she's inside." Tifa spoke up front, sitting nearby a table, "I think Sora is inside with her."

The blond attorney gave a suggestive grin, "Hmm, wonder what they're doing in there."

His wife smacked the back of his head, "Must you be a pervert?"

He winced from her aggressiveness, "Oh come on, Olette. Can you really blame me?"

"Not when she's pregnant, you idiot!" She fiercely added with disgust.

Xion stood up from where she sat, "Maybe I should check on them?" She pointed with a nervous smile at the back entrance.

Olette sighed with appreciation, "Thank you, Xion."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "It's no problem."

She passed through everyone, avoiding the possibility of ruining his or her fun. She walked up the steps to the back porch, taking a leap on the last one with her heels. She grabbed hold of the handle to the door and pushed it aside. It was then that Roxas entered her thoughts, a strong belief overcoming her. He will come, she was sure of it. She just had to have a little faith. She was sure Namine was secretly thinking the same.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas looked overhead at New Twilight's clock tower. It was already six o'clock. He really didn't have much time left. He needed to head over to the shop right away if he was going to make it in time. Gepetto's store shouldn't be too far now. He remembered it being at the corner of 3rd district. He often went there when he was small. It was also the place where Ventus had bought those necklaces for him and Sora when they were younger. Almost out of habit, he grabbed the accessory that was kept safely inside his pocket. He never worn it since that day Ven died, but he always kept it close to him.

He turned the corner and drove down the long pathway, reaching over to the otherside of the street. In bold letters, Gepetto's shop stood lit up, signifying that it was still open for business. He parked his motorcycle in front of the shop, lifting his leg over the vehicle. He locked the chains around the wheel, walking over to the entrance after taking off his helmet. He gripped the photo of the twins inside his pocket, grabbing the knob to the door. When he pushed it open, a chime rang loudly above him. Ticking of clocks and other gadgets greeted him inside, bringing back old memories of his youth.

An old man who stood crouched down, turned around from behind the counter.

A warm smile spread across his face despite his old age, "Ah~, a customer. What can I do for you, lad?" He soon recognized the person who stood in front of him, adjusting his spectacles, "Oh! Roxas! It's been so long seen I have last seen you here."

The blond returned the smile, "Hey, Gepetto. It looks like you're doing well. Business still good?"

"It's slow and steady." He answered calmly, "But; we're hanging in there."

The owner of the shop turned to the woodened puppet he kept cherished on top of the shelf behind him. Roxas frowned at the doll, knowing it presented Gepetto's son who passed away years ago.

"Well, enough of old memories." The clock keeper spoke gently, "What is it I can do for you today?"

The young Hikari walked forward, reaching inside his pocket, "Well..." He delicately placed the sonogram on top of the counter, "I was wondering if there was a way to put this photo inside a star-shaped music locket?"

Gepetto gazed down at the black and white illustration, "Roxas, could this be?" He whispered with astonishment, "Are you going to be a father?"

The musician was left stunned by the question, not sure how to answer, "Um...yeah..." He soon added hesitantly, "To twins...actually."

He wondered if the old shopkeeper was going to criticize him for being so young, but instead, he broke into a fit of joy, "Congratulations, my boy! I've known you since you were small. You'll definitely be a great parent!"

"How can you be so sure?" He asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Why, by how much you value this photo is proof enough!" His white mustache rose upward from his grin, "Their mother must be a woman you truly love. If not, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Heat rose to his face, embarrassed by the old man's bold declaration.

Gepetto took the photo from the table and asked, "How soon do you want this done anyway?"

Roxas shook out of his bafflement, "Oh...um...tonight."

He nodded with understanding, "Ok then..." Realization soon dawned on him, "Wait..._**tonight! **_Roxas, my boy, that's asking for a miracle! Your request would at least take the end of the week!"

The blond pressed his hands on top of the counter, "Please, Gepetto! It has to be tonight!" He lowered his head down, pleading desperately, "This is something I have to give her. If not, then nothing else will matter to me."

The shopkeeper was left speechless, not knowing what to say. He can remember a time when he too held something precious to him. Now that treasure was gone; and all that was left, was a wooden puppet. Something he had created in order to fill the dark hole in his heart from collapsing. It was sort of pathetic, but what else did he have? He wouldn't want Roxas to suffer the same type of pain. That aching hole in his heart was still empty after all, and he wasn't going to afford the same thing to happen to the father in front of him.

He gave a light chuckle, "Don't be silly. Of course you have something that matters to you. You haven't lost it yet." He gave a firm nod, "Two hours. Give me two hours, and I promise you, your locket will be done."

Roxas lifted his head up, his heart overwhelmed with joy, "Really? Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Just promise me something in return." He spoke with a grave voice, making him sound older than he was.

"Anything."

"Don't ever throw them away." His voice was solid.

He replied without hesitation, completely understanding his concerns, "Never."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine sat on the couch, settling her legs to rest after the hectic day she had with her best friend. Sora sat next to her, twirling his thumbs together in silence. He had so much on his mind.

A smile soon appeared on his face though, "You ready to go outside yet?"

The artist gave a weak shrug, "In a minute." She answered, jerking her head lightly.

He turned his head away, "Take as much time as you need."

That's when she stared over at him, "Sora..."

"Things are sure going to change, no matter what." His voice was so calm and mature, "And no matter what your answer is..." He let out a short chuckle, "I know it won't change how I feel about you."

Namine clenched a hand to her heart, "But...I..."

All of a sudden, she felt someone pinching her cheeks, startling the poor mother to be, "Wha—?"

She stared at the brunette's face, which was a few inches away from hers, "Hey!" He scolded with a playful pout, "No frowning now! Today is supposed to be about smiles and being with your friends!" He softly stretched her cheeks, a deformed smile on her face, "So let me see the Namine that I know!"

Her cheeks became warm from his touch, feeling overwhelmed by his words, "Sora..." She nodded with agreement, "You're right...thank you."

He beamed happily, his own face becoming red, "No problem, Namine."

At that moment, Xion walked into the living room, halting her steps immediately when she saw the two, "Oh, sorry! Was I interrupting something?"

The blonde female shook her head, "No, it's okay. We were just about to walk out." She turned to the older Hikari, "Right?"

He nodded, "Right."

"That's good." Xion felt relieved, "Everyone outside was getting so anxious." She walked over and brought her hand out, "I think they want the party to start already."

Namine took the therapist's hand, hoisting herself off from the couch. She stepped back in order to gain back her balance, the twins' weight adding pressure to her back.

"So, are we ready to go?" Sora asked with a cheerful tone.

She nodded, "Yeah."

They began to make their way out of the living room. Sora and Xion escorted Namine safely out of the house, making their way out to the back porch area. When they stepped out, everyone cheered in seeing the blonde artist. She broke into a warm and honest smile, returning everyone's greeting with the same amount of affection. One of her babies kicked though, reminding her that there was still someone missing. A familiar memory soon started coming back to her. A little girl who was once lost, but was found by a small sunflower-haired boy. She didn't know how she could recall such an event, but it was there, deep inside her past.

She looked up at the sky, searching for an answer among the stars to know what it meant.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Gepetto stepped out from the back of the shop, letting out a wheeze, "All finished!" He exclaimed joyfully.

He wobbled over to Roxas from across the counter, holding the locket he had made, "Here you go."

The blond was overjoyed by the results. He opened the lid to the star-shaped charm, a certain melody already beginning to play. It sounded peaceful and angelic, almost like a familiar time from his past. The sonogram was cut and framed perfectly from under the lid as well. He couldn't ask for a better gift to give her.

He reached into his pocket, already prepared to pay the old man, "Thank you so much, Gepetto."

The puppeteer raised his hand, "Please, there's no need for thanks." He noticed the money that was being pulled out from the musician's pocket, "And there's no need to pay either." He gently concluded with a warmhearted smile.

"But..." Roxas insisted lightly.

"The only thing you can give me, little Roxas. Is for you to give that young lady of yours my regards."

The lyrics writer became flustered, a deep part of him hoping to grant the old man's wish.

"I'll do my best. Thank you." He gave him a wistful smile.

The clock keeper nodded, bidding him farewell, "You take care now! And be sure to drop in anytime."

"I will!" Roxas grabbed the locket from the counter and took off towards the entrance.

He cussed when he realized how late it really was. Still, despite the time, he was grateful for Gepetto getting the charm done. He hopped onto his bike, attaching his helmet back onto his head. He kicked the stand back, inserting his key into the ignition. The motorcycle roared into life, gas popping out from the pipe behind him. His hands wrenched the handles, gaining power before accelerating out of the parking space. There was one more thing he had to get, and he had to hurry if he was going to make it in time. A doll was all he needed left to retrieve. Luckily, the shop to get one wasn't too far from Gepetto's. But, he had to make sure it was the right one, the one held by the little girl he once knew from his past.

The one he found and had let go.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas snuck easily through the passage of Terra and Aqua's house, doing his best not to get caught. It was really late, but he was able to retrieve the doll he needed to get. He made it through the backyard, but quickly pinned his back against the wall of the house. Since it was nearly nine o'clock, mostly everyone had gone home already. It seemed like he was too late in giving Namine her present. He could still see a fair amount of his friends were still around though. He had to be careful, since he didn't want to be seen. He scouted the area, and found the girl he was looking for. He was in awe over how huge she was; she was practically glowing. Namine, she was stunning as ever, her smile brightening his world. He wished he could just walk up to her and just hold her for as long as he needed to, to give her the proper love she deserved.

It was difficult for him to find the damn doll, which he discovered to be named Pupu. He had to convince three old women by the name of Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora to give him the last one they had on reserve. Apparently, it was a rare toy that was hard to get these days and very expensive; but it was all worth it in the end. He was willing to give all his lifesavings to have it.

He looked down at the deformed creature that was once admired by Namine's youth. Pressing his thumbs into its cotton like flesh, he wrapped the locket around its neck.

"Too bad there's only one of you. I wonder how the twins will share you." He commented thoughtfully, "Kind of ironic in a way that you're the last one. Guess you're one of a kind, huh? Just like her." He whispered affectionately, placing a gentle kiss on the doll's forehead.

He looked back once again at the party, knowing he had a mission to accomplish. He didn't have to worry about Xion catching him. For even if she did, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Sora was debatable, but he was probably going to take his chance in trusting him not to tell as well. Olette and the others though, were his main concern out of all. The day him and Namine meet again, it will be when they were both ready. He didn't want anyone to force that fate. All he wanted for now, was to show her that he was still thinking about her.

When he noticed everyone gathering together to clean up some tables, he knew now was his chance to move. Namine had her back turned, if he was quick enough, he could drop his gift off to her without her noticing. Without much time to prepare himself, he took off. He docked under some tables until he reached behind a tree that was beside her. He gazed down at the plush once more, seeking confidence. He shifted his eyes over to the sky, clutching the doll nervously.

He whispered inside his head, _'Namine...'_ His voice echoed her name softly.

Before anyone could notice, he hastily left Pupu on the table next to her, vanishing without a sight.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It was already ten o'clock at night, and Namine had to admit, she was exhausted. Mostly everyone had gone home already. She was outside with Sora, Hayner, and Olette, watching the three put stuff away from the baby shower. Terra and Aqua in the meantime were inside the house, doing their best to put Sol to sleep. She watched Sora take a few glances at her, breaking out into a fit of giggles when he made a comical face at her. She knew it was his way in trying to keep her to smile, something that she appreciated greatly.

Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was overlooking something.

She took the time to look up at the sky, studying the billion points of stars that were currently lit. They twinkled in union, providing light. After a split second though, a shooting star came into her vision. Namine gasped from the sight, following the trail until it led her to discover the doll beside her. She recognized the alien's design right away from her childhood, noticing the star locket around its neck.

"Pupu...?" She asked aloud with bewilderment.

Almost naturally without much consideration, her hands reached out towards the familiar doll. She lifted it up from the table and settled it on top of her swollen stomach. The charm around the alien's neck snapped open almost automatically, snapping her eyes to open widely. Tears freely spilled down her face, the melody from the accessory already beginning to play.

She noticed the twins' photo under the lid, "Who...?" A boy with blond hair and a gentle smile came into her mind, realization dawning on her, "Roxas...? But..."

She tried to remember him even being at the party. Did he pass by without her noticing? He was here; and she missed him? Frustration grew inside her heart, then anger, then sorrow, then pure emptiness, then anger again. And then suddenly, love.

The music box was already straining to continue any longer. She held her fingers around the small key on the side and twisted it hastily, rewinding the music box. Her eyes too consumed by tears to have them open any longer.

She choked with a broken smile, "You idiot..."

She held the doll close to her, clinging onto it desperately for comfort.

SNRSNRSRNSNRSNR

Roxas reached the top of the clock tower, catching the time to be midnight. He hoped Xion didn't mind him coming home late. Wind blast through his frail body, bellowing inside his ears. His nose became scruffy, while his eyes were filled with tears. He pushed forward though, setting himself down over the ledge. The bustling noise of the city below him seemed nothing more than a dream now. All he could hear was the nostalgic night of the stars above him.

He looked up at the sky, catching the sparkles of light that guided the night. And among all those stars, one shined the brightest.

Roxas brought his hand out, squishing the white dot between his thumb and index finger. When he did, the star flew across the sky, leaving a trail of glitter and diamonds. The young Hikari was stunned from the display, withdrawing his hand back to his side. A soft smile bloomed across his face.

Seems like, his light wasn't too hard to find after all.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I was literally listening to "Passion" when I finished this chapter XD. It made perfect timing too :3. I really didn't expect this chapter to be this long when I first started typing from the outline, but I guess it couldn't be helped. After a long wait in updating, I figured you guys might be happy with a long chapter anyway :). But boy oh boy, so many favs and alerts I don't know what to do with them all! It's so hard to thank everyone for the support since my inbox gets so full now! And with school, it makes it even harder for me to remember who I responded to or didn't. I'm sorry, guys :(. But do know; I _**DO**_ appreciate every thing you have done. Whether it was from faving, alerting, reviewing, etc. It means a lot to me from all the effort everyone has done to read this story. Getting over a 1000 reviews still shock me! Here's Namine for thanks!

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Kunoichi-Dawn, Mousehole, silverrain1001, Burai Stelar, TehAverageWrites, Nobdy'sMelody, chibixbabe, xLycheeRAiN, MemoryxKeeper, Dreamcast girl, Janus-Juan, Rosekun25, Ace of Spades, Shinyitalianguy, Kagamine-kichi13, TheWitchNamine, Hearts in the Twilight, Allers3, AnonymousHurr, zikashigaku, masterkeyblade, KHtommyk1, poohbearlover95, airimas17, Furby4537568, savyleec, Mooseluver8, 53007, cj, ShadowedEssence, TiedToTheStorm, Anon, Star, gumibear8745, airimas, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, ComicalxMysterious, Fantasy Obsession, Sara Crewe, KHLuva777, Mysical Hunter Witch, RokuNamifan, Anonymous No 33, TruthInAThousandLies, Acidic Wrath, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, FanWitch98, AkemiTheBazookaGirl, Sweet Memory, Tardcup, Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior, Xoxoroxas, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Kutlessrocker, Glass Note's Brightest Light, MsEvilbabe, d'reaper, Nobody's love, NeverGirl, EmilyLovesYou, ParadiseAvenger, lilartistk, **_and _**Lalalala. **_We really hope that's everyone. We're sorry if we missed you, and if we did, let us know!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, I know I usually do the whole respond to people who I couldn't from their reviews. But since reviews come so many now by each chapter, I don't think I can keep up with it anymore; not with school anyway :(. I'm sorry, everyone D:! But...we only have _**SIX **_more chapters left~! Until next update!"


	39. Friends in my Heart

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or the song _**"Run"**_ from **Snow Patrol**."

Kiome-Yasha: "I know guys, it's been awhile. But guess what? I'm DONE with school! :D Like officially over! Now I have to find another job and start being part of the real world! XD Still, I always come back here to update my stories ;). Here's chapter thirty-nine!"

Chapter 39 Friends in my Heart

Namine wobbled over to the small table where all her art supplies were set up. Delicately studying the canvas for a moment, she gently picked up a small brush to paint with. She examined the size, confirming it to be the right choice. She dipped it into blue acrylic, spreading the tip across the white surface. She had honed her skills over the year, and knew exactly the pressure she wanted.

Smoothing out all the white, she suddenly felt a sharp disturbance inside her lower region, "Acting up so early I see?" She questioned the twins, while rubbing her stomach tenderly.

She put the brush down, taking the sign to rest before she overexerted herself again. Grabbing hold of the wall for support, she carefully perched her bottom on a chair that was nearby.

She released a fatigued sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them and looked around the room. There was plastic almost everywhere, covering any spot that may be in danger in getting paint on it. It was a safe precaution that they always took inside Alantica, since the room was always recycled for other things. Namine could remember the look on Marluxia's face when Zexion dismissed his turn to use the room. Ever since they discovered Namine was pregnant, she was always getting special treatment. It was something the pink-haired artist did not approve of, but did not argue with either. She felt pleased by how calm he took the news, hoping there could always be peace between them.

After all, it's just how she was.

"Poor and fragile Namine who can't do anything on her own." She reprimanded softly.

Another kick was given inside her, "Oh, you guys disagree on that?" She asked with a small smile. She didn't receive an answer, so she continued with a light giggle, "Alright, I guess I should try harder."

She pulled herself back up to her feet, _'Besides, I can't think the world involves around me anymore.'_

"Namine!"

Startled by the booming voice, the artist turned to see her boss, "Sir Triton! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to visit me today."

She bowed respectfully, causing the Director to laugh with amusement, "My dear, there's no need for formalities."

"Oh, sorry." Namine blushed lightly with embarrassment.

"There's no need for apologies either." He humbly insisted with a raised hand, "I only came here for business."

"Sorr—..." He raised an eyebrow, stopping her from repeating the word. The artist gave a light cough, "If you don't mind me asking, sir. Why _**are**_ you here to see me?" She was intrigued to know what his reason could be.

The old but sturdy gentlemen answered, rubbing his long white beard with his hand, "Well Namine, as you know, considering the circumstances with your last superior; we haven't known each other for too long." She nodded in understanding, allowing him to proceed, "When I came here under strict directions from Sora Hikari to replace Xehanort, I must admit, over how surprised I was from your determination to work. Even from your current condition, you have proved to be a valuable and talented girl."

She couldn't help but blush warmly from his compliments, "Why, thank you, Sir."

"Which is why I'm promoting you."

She gasped a small shock of air, causing her to hiccup, "Pro...promo...promoting me?"

"Yes, Namine." He answered sincerely, "On New Years Eve, I would like you and your art to be the main attraction to our grand New Year Exhibit show for 2011! A lot of celebrities will be here, including Relm Arrowny."

"Relm...Arrowny will be here!" She resisted the urge to squeal with excitement, "Sir! It would...it would be an _**honor!**_" Curiosity got the better of her though, "But why me? Why give me this opportunity?" Her face became downcast, "There's plenty of other talented artists here."

Triton placed his large hands over her petite shoulders, hoping his words would be encouraging, "Namine, you must be more confident. You have proven to be a hard worker, and I never seen anyone show as much dedication as you. But the most thing I admire most about your work, is that you still keep a bit of yourself inside when you do them."

She didn't look too convinced, "I guess so..."

"Believe me, you deserve this." He shrugged with a jovial chuckle, "By the end of this year, I guarantee your own gallery studio will be waiting for you." He winked, "You have two months to prepare, so I hope you accept the offer."

"I do!" She vigorously nodded, "I promise, I won't disappoint you, Sir!"

"I trust that you won't." Checking the time, he bid her farewell.

Namine watched him leave the room, finding she was alone once again to ponder her thoughts. She gazed over at the half-painted canvas, walking over to it. There were different smudges of blue so far, her hand grazing the plane with a strange familiarity.

'_All my dreams are coming true...this is what I always wanted, right?' _She wasn't sure anymore, frowning at the canvas, _'Yes...this is what I worked hard for after all. This was the reason why I came here to New Twilight in the first place.'_ Flashes of Roxas and Sora came inside her head, causing her to flinch back and clench her eyes shut, _'I never meant for anything of this to happen between us.'_

She shook away her secret sorrow though, not wanting to show any weakness inside her heart, "I can't let this stop me. I have to press forward. If I don't..." She sighed, "...I won't be able to move on and get what I want."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Man, is it cold." Sora commented aloud, tuning his guitar one last time.

They were in the middle of a rehearsal outside the stage of New Twilight Stadium.

Roxas shrugged a bit, tapping the microphone in front of him, "It is November." He commented dryly.

He pouted, finding no amusement towards his brother's sarcasm, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

The blond chuckled, "Well, you're just going to have to endure it."

"Right~."

"Hey! Enough chitchatting! I want to get the hell out of here before my balls freeze over!" Seifer complained loudly with dismay, throwing his sticks in the air.

Pence tried to remedy the situation, "Calm down, Seifer. It's going to be a lot colder during the actual night of the performance, so better get used to it."

Demyx moaned nearby them, dreading the bitter coldness of New Years.

Kairi cuddled inside her jacket, shouting over at them, "Hey, come on guys! Just one more song and then we can go!"

Roxas seemed a bit put off, "Why the rush anyway? It's still early to leave."

"Riku, Kairi, and I have to go somewhere important after rehearsal. Plus, I have to pick Namine up from work." The older Hikari answered calmly.

"Oh..." The lyrics writer tried not to seem bothered by his answer, "I...uh..."

Sora was actually expecting some sort of reply, but Riku interrupted them, "Okay guys, we really need to hurry. Sora you wouldn't want to be late!"

The guitarist nodded in a stupor, "Oh...right..."

"About time." The drummer grumbled impatiently.

Seifer raised his drumsticks in the air, banging them together, "1..2.." He paused, banging them faster, "_**1..2..3..4!**_"

Sora started stringing the cords to his guitar lazily, creating a steady beat already. Seifer followed afterwards, banging his drums calmly with his sticks. They were able to sort out their rhythm together, causing the rest to join in. Roxas stepped over the microphone and began to sing.

(_**Roxas)**_

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

The singer of Kingdom Hearts remembered writing this song; it was the middle of the night.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

He was looking through all the lyrics he ever written about her like usual. All those endless nights he spent regretting.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

There were so many chances, so many moments he could have reached out and grabbed her hand. But each time that opportunity came, he always let her slip away back into Sora's arms. He felt like such an idiot.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Sora's guitar became more energetic when they reached the chorus part of the song. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, almost picturing a future he couldn't quite see from all the lights.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

This song, it felt familiar to the brunette. Almost like Roxas was speaking out both of their feelings. Sora began to wonder; could he bear it? Can he really live a future without Namine being his?

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

He made it this far; doing his best to prove to her that she was the one who he wanted to share his life with. And she was, but...he wanted to be her _**only**_ one.

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

She had chosen him first, that must have meant something, right?

_Light up..._

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easy way_

_To get out of our little heads_

Then why was it so hard for her to choose? Why couldn't she just give him a straight answer? He knew she loved Roxas, she told him that herself, but; could she honestly be that confused to even make a decision in marrying him?

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

The main instrumental part came, taking almost the rest of the song towards its end. So many feelings fluttered through the twins' head, it made their minds unclear. They had come to a crossroad. All that was left was to see who was willing to give up, to claim the unhappy ending. After reaching the climax to the song, everything began to settle down again.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Who was willing to stay by her side, and still live without her?

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora stretched his arms out widely into the air, "Oh boy! I'm so glad we're done for today!" He quickly checked the current time on his cellphone, "Just in time for us to check that place out."

Kairi spoke aloud with slight annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest, "You still haven't told us where it is we're going exactly."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "It's a secret. Riku already knows what it is."

She gasped, shifting her eyes to her boyfriend who sighed, "_**You know?**_"

"If I answer yes, will that make me sleep on the couch tonight?"

The technician leaned forward with her hands on her hips, "Hmm, I don't know. Care to take that risk?" She added with a devilish grin.

"Besides, this gives us a good opportunity to tell Sora about _**our**_ big news." He muttered quietly for her ears only.

She blushed warmly from the reminder, "Oh...you're right. I do want him to be the first to know after all."

"Exactly."

"Hmph, you're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long." She pouted with disappointment, earning a smile from him from how lovely and forgiving she could be.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "Thanks, Kai."

"Are you guys done being lovey dovey?" Sora joked impatiently.

It was then that Roxas spoke up behind them, "I guess I'll be taking my leave and head back to Xion's place. Seifer, Demyx, and Pence already left, so there's no need for me to stay either."

The brunette swung his arms up, exaggerating his voice in a certain tone of depression, "Again with the Xion place? When are you ever coming home?"

Roxas actually gave an amused grin, "You already know why, so quit asking me."

The older twin grumbled, "Whatever..."

The blond turned and lifted his hand up, waving goodbye, "See you guys next practice rehearsal."

Kairi waved with her arm in the air, ""See you, Roxas!"

He was soon out of earshot, his shadow only remaining from under the exit's tunnel.

The technician turned to the two males behind her, "Alright enough secrets, Sora! Let's hurry up and go." Her eyes glistened when she looked up at Riku, _'Because...there's something Riku and I have to tell you.'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It was a cold Friday night indeed, a perfect opportunity to visit the old café. Before returning back home, Roxas figured he stopped by first to get his usual brand of mocha. He parked his bike outside where he could see it through the window, keeping his guitar strapped behind his back.

He walked up to the counter, meeting up with the impatient owner, "Hey Larxene, Axel here? I was wondering if I could have a cup of Choco Mocha."

She glared at him and sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "Is this for here or to go?"

He answered quickly, "For here...I'm in no rush."

The blonde manager nodded, screaming over her shoulder, "Hey Axel! A order of Choco Mocha for Roxas." She paused for a moment, "To go!"

Roxas heard the redhead's voice from somewhere inside the kitchen, "Alright, coming right up!"

She briskly turned back to the musician, studying him up and down, "What? Waiting for an a invitation?" She pointed to an empty table, "Go sit over there until your damn order is ready!"

The young Hikari rolled his eyes from her rude demand, deciding not to argue with her today, "Fine~, I'll go sit. Since you asked so nicely~." He sarcastically responded, earning a glare from her.

When he turned around to do what she asked though, his breath was caught in his throat, as a familiar face walked in from his view.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora parked in front of the large suburban house, causing the two inside the car to gaze up at it with admiration and confusion.

"It's a pretty house, isn't it?" The brunette said with a dreamy smile, his arms hanging over the wheel.

Kairi looked over at Riku's face, "Wait...this is your first time seeing this?"

He glowered at her that only a lover could, "Hey, I may have known where he was taking us, but this is still all new information for me."

She pouted at his explanation, "You're lucky I'm still so forgiving..."

He placed his hand over her head, a habit he always had when they were kids, "I know..."

Sora chuckled, "The way you two go at it, you act like your married already."

The couple blushed from their old friend's words, not knowing how to respond.

Kairi shook off the feeling though, finding she wasn't ready to say anything about that yet, "So, Sora...house..." She nodded, trying to decipher the meaning, "What's so special about it?"

"I bought it." He answered simply, taking a spare key from the glove department.

"What do you mean...bought it?" Riku asked curiously with doubt.

He chuckled from his best friend's casual reaction, "I mean, I bought the house. It's mine...and hopefully Namine's too."

Kairi leaped up from her seat, "You bought a house for you and Namine to live together in?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Sora opened the door to his car, entering the evening air of fall, "Yeah...I'll explain more inside though. Come on."

He closed the door, already making his way up the pavement. Riku looked back at Kairi and shrugged, opening the door to get out. His girlfriend followed from the backseat, closing their doors simultaneously. They walked up behind their best friend who was currently opening the door.

"Hehe, not used to the locks yet." He managed to unlock it though, pushing the entrance open.

The older Hikari flicked the lights on from the side, revealing the large vacant space inside the empty house.

Kairi's eyes widened in awe, "This is so huge!"

Riku walked towards the center, looking up at the crystal-designed chandelier, "This must have cost you a fortune; guess it pays to be a Hikari."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, it did. It was worth it though." He walked over to the staircase, sitting himself down, "It even has a large backyard. I figured the twins would love playing in it when they're born."

Kairi suddenly disappeared, finding herself inside the kitchen, "Oh my God, Riku! Look at this kitchen!" She whimpered enviously, "I want a kitchen like this...get me a kitchen like this!" She pleaded anxiously.

The silver-haired manager chuckled, "Someday Kai, don't worry."

Sora laughed at her own antics, "She sure hasn't changed much." They could both hear her running around inside the house, exploring every room with excitement.

Riku dug his hands into his pockets, "Hehe, you're the opposite." He focused his sights on the brunette, "You've changed quite a bit, Sora."

The male slumped his head between his shoulders and sighed, "You're like the second person to tell me that."

This perked the older male's interest, "Who was the first?"

"Roxas..." He folded his hands together, "...He also said I've changed."

Riku snickered under his breath, "Aww, little Sora is finally growing up."

"Shut up!" He pouted angrily with a fake glare.

"Still..." He gazed around the area, "...For you to buy a house. Must be something serious going on between you and Namine, even though she's pregnant with your own brother's kids."

Sora tried not to seem bothered by that revelation, confessing lowly, "I...I proposed to her."

"You what?" This caught his best friend's attention right away.

"I asked her to marry me." He answered more clearly, adding a short chuckle, "Although...she hasn't given me an answer yet."

"Can you really blame her?" Riku rubbed the back of his neck, "Between you and Roxas, the girl is confused."

"Why does it have to be difficult though?" Sora asked anxiously in dismay, "I mean, I was the one who stood by her side the whole time. It shouldn't be hard..."

Riku honestly didn't have an answer, "There are just some things the heart must sacrifice."

The brunette frowned at the floor, "I did that once before with you and Kairi...I'm not willing to do it again."

The older male sighed, "Your heart's strong, Sora. You can handle it."

"You're wrong..." He calmly disputed, "...My heart is weaker than you think...when it comes to Namine, it's fragile like glass."

"And what about Roxas?" He interjected.

He sat quiet, looking away, "He's the one who gave her up, not me."

"And why do you think he did that?" Riku asked knowingly, "Throughout all of this, can you really afford being selfish again?"

The older Hikari's eye widened, losing his chance to speak when Kairi walked back inside the room, "I can't believe how lucky Namine is!"

Riku smiled and humored her, "Well, she has one lucky guy who would do anything for her...after all."

The technician wanted to correct him and say two, but she held back from saying it, "Well, now that we know about Sora's secret. I guess it's about time we told him ours."

The guitarist stood upright, blinking curiously, "Secret? What secret?"

Kairi walked over to her boyfriend who looped his arm around her.

She put her head down and blushed, "Sora...Riku and I..." She paused, lifting her head up, "... We're engaged."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas almost choked on his own saliva, considering the person in front of him was someone he hadn't seen for awhile, "Ole-Olette...!"

The bookshop keeper looked up, becoming startled, "Ro-Roxas! What are you doing here?"

"Um..." He concentrated to speak properly, "I was...about to ask you the same thing."

The woman gave him a depressed frown, overhearing Axel's voice behind him, "Hey Roku-kun, got your order right here!"

The blond turned and took it, "Thanks Axel."

The redhead noticed the female brunette, "Oh, hey there, Olette!"

She smiled, ignoring the awkward silence between her and the younger Hikari, "Hello Axel, I'm just here to pick up something for me and Hayner and then I'll be on my way."

Roxas seemed displeased by her words, wanting a chance to talk to her.

The chef nodded, "Alright, just go and talk to Larxene. I'll be in kitchen!"

The older male left and returned to his position. Olette in the meantime walked up to the counter and ordered her drinks.

The musician took this as an opportunity to strike a conversation with her, "It's been awhile, huh?"

She nodded in agreement, "It has..." She replied in a polite tone.

"So you and Hayner..."

"Officially married after the whole fiasco months ago. We invited you to come, but..."

He rubbed the back of his hair in shame, "Yeah...I wanted to go, but I..."

She shook her head, "You don't need to explain. I already know."

They stood quiet once more, causing things to become uncomfortable again.

"So...how's Namine?" He asked rather suddenly.

Olette whisked her head at him, almost surprised by his question, gaining her composure quickly afterwards to answer, "She's fine. She's been taking a lot of classes and appointments in order to prepare for labor. We need to be extra careful since she's carrying twins."

He didn't expect her to go into full detail like that, "I'm guessing Sora's been helping her out."

She shook her head, "Not just him. Everyone has been doing what they can to also help." She tilted her head at him, a small smile on her lips, "You can help too if you want."

Roxas buried his face into his cup, muttering, "I wish I could...but I'm afraid things aren't that simple."

He took a nervous sip, which bothered the female beside him.

"You love Namine, don't you Roxas?" She blurted the question out, catching him off guard.

He almost choked in his drink, lifting his face up to wipe his mouth, "What does it matter to you?"

She shook her head, "I know you...you wouldn't just sleep with her if you didn't. You're not that type of person."

He glowered at his mocha, "Ok, I do..." A lump formed in his throat with regret, "I made a mistake. I let her go...and now, I'm not even sure how to get her back. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She sighed with frustration as his behavior, "I swear, you're more of a child than Sora. Throwing a pout when people try to give you what you want. Can't you learn to be grateful?"

He felt insulted, "Are you saying I'm ungrateful?"

"No." She simply stated, "I'm saying is that you should learn to grasp things you know will make you happy."

"I'm happy..."

She cut him off, "No, you're _**content**_; in other words, lazy and scared."

He became speechless, losing his voice to even respond or rebuttal, because it was true.

Larxene came up to them and gave Olette her tray of beverages, "Here you go." She gruffly announced with a sour expression.

"Thank you, Larxene." She paid her and took the tray carefully, "You know, Roxas..." She grabbed his attention, hoping to give him some type of wisdom, "...when you first met Namine, I didn't think you were her type."

He frowned, wondering what the hell she was getting at.

She giggled almost happily with nostalgia though, "Then again..." There was a moment he thought she was going to cry, "...I didn't think Hayner was my type either." She turned and began to make her way to the door, "Funny how things we thought would never work, end up falling into place anyway."

All he could hear was the chime to the door, his mocha already gone cold.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Engaged...?" Sora couldn't even believe it; his heart stopped.

Kairi swallowed nervously, "Yes, we're planning to get married by next summer. I couldn't hardly believe it myself when Riku proposed." She felt overwhelmed with happiness.

The older male gripped her shoulder, sharing her sentiments, "We wanted you to be the first to know. But..." Guilt was written on his face, "...we want to ask for your blessings before we go on."

Kairi placed a hand over her heart, "We know we've hurt you in the past, Sora; but you still mean so much to us. If it means the three of us can't be together again, then we won't go through with it."

There was nothing but silence from the brunette, as he sat there contemplating.

"My...blessings?" He asked curiously with disbelief.

They both nodded, holding each other close. Kairi was biting her bottom lip, while Riku just stared at him with hope. He honestly wanted to laugh at the world for giving him this test. After all the hell he had to go through, this was his judgment. Was he going to make this type of decision again? He feared of that possibility. Even so, he looked up at the couple in front of him. They were so happy, and yet, they were always thinking of him; just like Namine and Roxas. Yeah, they hurt him; they hurt him bad. He always thought it would have been easier to just never forgive them, and cut any connections they ever had. However, he knew that if he did that, he would just be causing more pain. After all, he created faults himself for some of things that have happened. He could at least still swallow his pride, for no matter what; they were still important to him.

He got up from his seat on the staircase, his face hidden from their view, "You guys have some nerve..."

Kairi flinched back from his words, already dreading the outcome.

He continued though with a soft chuckle, "...For not doing this any sooner...after all we've been through."

They both gasped, "Sora...you...?"

He came forward and engulfed them both inside his embrace, "We may have had our differences, but I don't want to lose you guys. I want you both to be happy. So yeah..." Laughter rang loudly inside his heart, "...You have my blessings."

Kairi had tears falling from her eyes at this point, sniffing loudly between sobs, "Oh Sora...thank you...thank you so much..." She hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head out of gratitude.

He tried to contain his own tears from falling, "Anything for you, Kairi." He then spoke somberly to his best friend, "Riku, you better take care of her. Don't you ever make her cry, and if you do, better be out of joy."

The silver-haired male was left stunned by his words, remembering the lines well from their childhood.

He nodded with confidence, "You can count on me."

The Hikari sibling drew back, grinning widely, "Now, there's only one thing I ask for in return."

Riku scoffed in amusement, "And what is that?"

"That you name your first born son after me." The grin on his face broadened.

"What? No way~." The older male dismissed the idea, "On second thought, we don't need your blessings."

"Oh~ yes you do~!" Sora argued comically, "Come on! Sora is an _**awesome**_ name!" He retorted with a pout.

Riku turned away from him, refusing to laugh at his face, "Forget it. My son would become a wimp if his name was Sora."

"Hmm, on second thought..." The brunette scrunched his face, "Knowing you're the father, that boy may turn out to be evil...and I don't want my name to be given a bad reputation."

Kairi giggled at the two, finding their banters to always be amusing, ever since they were kids.

She soon joined in their topic, "Well~, Sora _**is**_ considered a girl's name too. Maybe we'll name our daughter that instead."

Riku laughed from the suggestion, "Oh, that's right. It is a _**feminine **_name."

"Hey...!"

The older Hikari tried to defend his "honorable" name for the next half hour. He never felt so refreshed; it was as if he was actually gaining the opportunity to start his life over again.

He looked at Riku and Kairi with nostalgic joy, "Ok, you don't have to name the kid after me...but you got to tell me I'm the best man at least."

His best friend patted his shoulder with his hand, "Of course. I wouldn't have anybody else take that besides you."

His fiancé agreed and added, "If anything, I want to ask Namine to be my maid of honor. I think you two will look cute walking down the aisle together."

The brunette blushed from the image, "Well...I wouldn't mind that...but..." He suddenly realized the time, checking his cellphone quickly from his pocket, "...Oh crap! Now that I remember! I'm supposed to be picking Namine up from work!"

"Hehehe, all this wedding talk must have fried your brain." The land named male teased lightly, "We better leave then."

"Wedding talk?" Kairi inquired curiously, wondering who else was getting married.

Sora dismissed the topic quickly though, already heading out the door.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine sat inside the nearly empty lobby, gazing out the doors in hopes of spotting a certain brunette. It was dark outside already, and the only other person with her was Fuu. The secretary was busy at her workstation, shifting important papers and documents from her desk. She looked up to check on the pregnant female frequently though, keeping a close eye on her in case she needed anything. It wasn't long until the front doors banged open, revealing a heaving male with chocolate untamed hair.

"Late." Fuu insisted lowly with a frown.

Sora shifted his head up with remorse, "Sorry!" He ran up to where Namine sat, "I sort of lost track of time with Riku and Kairi before dropping them back home." He picked up her purse and portfolio, "You ready?"

Namine seemed speechless by his burst of energy, "Um, sure." She turned to Fuu, "I'll see you on Monday, Fuu."

The secretary nodded, "Later."

The duo waved at her, already making their way out the doors. The musician made sure to clear any obstacles for the artist's large belly. He grinned when they made it outside, climbing down the steps slowly next to her. When he turned back to make sure she was okay though, his mind was hit with a vision. It was Namine, wearing the most beautiful and elegant wedding dress he had ever seen. She wasn't pregnant anymore either, and she was wearing the biggest smile, one that showed her adorable dimples. Her eyes shimmered with tears of joy that were preparing to fall at any moment.

But...who was she smiling to?

His heart lurched painfully from the answer. There was once a time he thought Kairi was the one for him, the both of them walking down the aisle together. He believed they were the perfect couple. Then Riku came, changing her smile to the one he was seeing now on Namine.

The girl before him was his destiny, he was sure of it. But...he also had a feeling, he would probably have to wait, until that sky could be theirs.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Let me first say how pissed I am at . They changed so much from when you log in! And not only that! They took away all my old messages! I mean, there is a way to see them, but I can't REPLY to them, which sucks! I'm sorry everyone! If I didn't reply to you, that was why D:. Also, there are more reviews that come in now. So hard to keep track, and my guilt only rises more if I don't reply to everyone :(. But I do intend to put everyone's name in each chapter like usual Thank you all for your continuous support and I'm so sorry this chapter was so late! I really didn't mean to take this long, I promise. School just ended and I just graduated from college, so these couple of months has been hectic. But now, I can get back on track and work on my fics again. So smiles all around! :D Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Makiru, Childanny, Chibixbabe, Emiko Gale, MemoryxKeeper, Hoboruler, Spellbound aka Soragirl4ever, PinkHyacinth, Janus-Juan, Nami the Writer, Burai Stelar, Dragginninja, ShadowedEssence, silverrain1001, Kutlessrocker, poohbearlover95, Mooseluver8, xLycheeRAiN, gumibear8745, Shoang, Lalalala, FanWitch98, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, zikashigaku, Shinyitalianguy, Fantasy Obsession, Mystical Hunter Witch, 53007, The Melancholy of R Vienna, Rosekun25, Bitches Love Reno, TheWitchNamine, ComicalxMysterious, Dragonflies87, Skull-feeder, KHLuva777, Lilli, Nami X Sora, TehAverageWrites, Kagamine-kichi13, airimas17, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, metallicababy55, TheStarsAreWatchingx, NeverGirl, Nameless person, bam, someone, no one, Somebody, More Nameless people, ms bambam, Yifei Li, Acidic Wrath, 0Wishful-Thoughts0, **_and _**chinapeach83**_. We hope that's everyone! Thank you so much for taking your time to review!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well everyone, we're finally gearing down to the finale. Only _**FIVE**_ chapters remain. After that, _**The Diary of Namine**_ will be concluded."


	40. Missing You

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or the song _"If I Had Words"_ from **Scott Fitzgerald**."

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, after much careful preparations, here's chapter 40! And RokuNami fans...you can FINALLY have your RokuNami back...for the time being ;D."

Chapter 40 Missing You

Thanksgiving had finally came, colors of brown and gold scattered all over the apartment. It was Namine's favorite holiday, enjoying the tradition of having turkey with the people she loved. Sadly, there was one person still missing from that equation. Either way, Sora was still with her for the occasional holiday, and was anticipating the night with much eagerness.

"Sora." She turned to the brunette who was still putting up decorations, "Do you think we'll eat a lot of food tonight? I mean it's just the two of us, right?"

Her voice held a bit of disappointment, seeing as Olette and Hayner had already gone away to celebrate Thanksgiving at his parent's house.

Sora chuckled, tangling the plastic fall leaves together around the cabinets, "If I'm eating tonight, then I'm sure there will be _**plenty**_ of food to cook." He passed her a reassuring smile.

She nodded with appreciation, "That's good. Thanksgiving wouldn't be Thanksgiving without food."

"Well there are technically _**four **_of us here." He jumped off the chair he was using to stand on, "So~, got to make the most of it."

The artist passed him more ornaments to put up from the table, "Still, it's a shame you had to go to the studio today. I was hoping we could cook together after picking up the turkey from Fantasia."

He reached out and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush slightly, "Don't worry, Namine. It's only for a bit!" He turned to set up a picture of a cartoon looking turkey on the wall, "Besides; Roxas, Kairi, and I are just going to talk about the last song we're going to perform at the concert."

She tried not to flinch from the blonde's name, her heart clenching tightly. Biting her lip, she prayed that the older Hikari didn't catch notice of her little reaction.

Luckily for her, he didn't, "I promise, once we're done, I'll go pick up the turkey and come straight home."

She giggled, feeling relieved, "Well, if you promise, I guess I won't have to worry."

He frowned, making a silent oath to himself, '_I won't leave you, even in the worse case scenarios. But...' _He closed his eyes with regret, knowing what he had to do, _'I can't make that promise tonight.'_

The clock soon struck 1:00pm, catching the brunette's attention, "Yikes, looks like it's time for me to go. I told Roxas and Kairi I would meet them by 1:30."

Just before he could get his coat, Namine carefully stood up from her seat. She wobbled over to where his jacket was on the hooks.

Sora immediately walked over to her, "Hey, I could of gotten that. You shouldn't work too hard."

She shook her head, keeping a firm grip, "No, I don't mind. Please, let me put it on for you. I want to be able to move around more instead of being a couch potato."

He sighed and shook his head, "Fine~, you stubborn girl."

Stretching his arms out over to her, the artist managed to slip his hands in right through the sleeves. In order to loosen the tightness to his jacket, he shook his body to obtain some space. Namine took the opportunity to retrieve his scarf at this time, wrapping it around his neck.

A soft chuckle came from the musician, finding her display of concern to be adorable, "Namine, it's not _**that**_ bad outside."

"Still..." She lectured softly, "You can catch a cold. It's still fall and diseases are everywhere!"

He hummed sweetly, leaning his head back in playful annoyance, "Yes, dear~."

She blushed madly from the title, shoving him lightly in embarrassment, "Enough you...now go get that turkey so you can hurry back home!"

"Geez~, if you want me to go so badly, how about a little kiss to remember me by?" He teased lightly.

Blushing furiously than before, Namine opened the door and shoved him into the hall. Sora tumbled out laughing, feeling ecstatic that he still had this sort of affect on her.

With one hand on her hip and the other on her tummy, she gave him a stern look, "Just go and _**maybe**_ I'll think about it."

"Are you serious?" He asked doubtfully.

She turned her head, refusing to look at him, "We'll see..." There was a small smile that danced across her lips, a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

A grin spread from Sora's face, "Be back before you know it then!"

He dashed down the hall, leaving no time to waste. When he entered the elevator door though, he began to wonder.

'_Am I really going to get that kiss?'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Xion and Roxas exited the duplex together, both setting off to different locations for the holiday.

"You sure you don't want to come over my family's for Thanksgiving?" The therapist asked gently, making sure to button up her coat.

Roxas shrugged and answered, "I'm sure. Don't worry about me. If I go there, they'll probably tell us to hook up already and get married. Which I really don't want to deal with without disappointing them about our feelings."

She nodded in agreement, but still didn't feel comfortable, "You're right. But what are you going to do after you go to the studio?"

Again, he shrugged, throwing his scarf over his shoulder, "I don't know, go the movies maybe?" He joked with a low chuckle.

She didn't seem to appreciate his light-hearted sarcasm, "Roxas...seriously. You can't spend the holidays alone by yourself at home."

He laughed and looked at her with amusement, "Xion, I'm a big boy now; not a child. I can handle myself, don't worry so much."

Her lips scrunched up in a pout, "Maybe you should go visit Namine for Thanksgiving?" She soon brightened, "That would be perfect!"

"Not a chance." He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Geez..." A puff of hot air came through her parted lips when she sulked, feeling disappointed, "You're so ridiculous."

He frowned and buried his hands inside his pockets, descending down the stone steps, "I'll only go if Namine wants me to."

She followed after him, meeting him on the sidewalk, "Well sometimes, you have to be the bigger man and take the action yourself when you want something. Not wait for it to come to you."

He glowered at her advice, not wanting to admit she was right, "Is that so~?"

She smiled and nodded cheerfully, "Trust me, women's intuition." Lifting her hand in the air, a taxi drove up from the curve, "Have a good Thanksgiving, Roxas."

He replied back, preparing his bike that was parked nearby, "You too, Xion."

She soon closed the door to the backseat of the taxi, telling the driver the directions where they needed to go. The young Hikari stood where he was, watching until he couldn't recognize which taxi was which anymore. He then grabbed his helmet, strapping it over his head. Unhooking the chains around his bike, he hopped over on top of the leather seat. He inserted his key inside the ignition, and brought the engine to life. Roxas's entire body vibrated, gripping the handles to his motorcycle. There was complete focus in his eyes, pulling out quickly from where he was parked. He managed to merge into the moving traffic, taking the route he needed without much hassle from other drivers cutting him off.

At some point, all he could think about was Namine, and how temping it really was for him just to drive back home to see her.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The apartment was quiet now without Sora around. All Namine could hear was the soft hum of the refrigerator and the ticking of the Mickey Mouse clock that resided in the kitchen. The lonely artist inspected the area, wondering what she could do during her spare time while waiting for the brunette to return home. There wasn't much she can do besides probably work on her paintings for the New Year art show for Alantica.

New Years. That night always seemed to come back to her lately.

Namine needed to escape these feelings, they were just haunting her at this point. She looked around the empty apartment, making sure there was no chance of her getting caught. Not like it was possible, since she was home alone. She got up from her position, making her way down the hallway. Fiddling with her lips, while curling her toes nervously, she pressed forward for the door at the very end. Roxas's room was left closed since the day he moved out. The last time she was in there was probably when they had slept together.

No, that was a lie; she was just in there last night. This was her secret ritual, something that Sora never knew of. She walked pass their rooms, her hand already reaching out for the knob to Roxas's. Namine latched onto the sphere, twisting it slowly with steady breaths. She was welcomed by darkness, light soon dimming inside her vision from the sun's descending glow from the windows. She was always cautious now when she entered areas, nightmares of that day at the wedding resurfacing occasionally inside her head. Making sure she was clear, she slipped her body inside and shut the door.

Namine closed her eyes and opened them, taking her gaze over at the bed in front of her. She noticed Pupu on top of Roxas's old checkered pillows. She had almost forgotten about him.

'_I must have left him here by mistake.' _She concluded softly.

Taking careful steps across the room so she wouldn't trip, Namine approached the bed and sat down. She took Pupu off from the pillow and hugged him tightly to her. There was a familiar scent on him, filling her nostrils. Tears clouded her vision, along with guilt inside her heart. Falling back gently into the cushions, she looked up at the ceiling. The tears were hot and moist when they fell, stinging her eyes.

She was tired of hurting, tired of feeling disgusted by her emotions. And all she wanted was to sleep and never wake up ever again.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora entered inside the hall of the recording studio, barely making it in time. It was only Kairi and Roxas he was meeting, but he wanted to avoid in being late so he could make it back home. He made it over to the tech room, spotting Kairi alone inside, which was strange since Roxas wasn't usually one to be late.

He pushed the door open and greeted the redhead, "Hello bride to be." He looked around to make sure, "Where's my brother?"

She sighed and shrugged, "Not here yet, I'm afraid."

"That's strange."

She agreed, "Well, all we need is to confirm the last song we want to perform. The concert is a month away, so best be prepared." She looked at the time on her cellphone, "I'm supposed to meet with Riku soon so we can celebrate Thanksgiving at my parent's."

Sora nodded, "How are they by the way?" Last time he met them, they denied his blessings to marry their daughter.

The technician brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "They're fine. I think sometimes though they feel guilty to what happened between us." Her face became crestfallen, rubbing her arm.

Sora placed a comforting hand over her shoulder, "Hey, don't make that face. Not when you're engaged."

"I told them about the engagement." Kairi whispered, "They were so thrilled from the news."

A grin spread across the brunette's face, "Then that's all that matters."

"But..." She continued, "They do wish to see you and apologize for anything they made have said or done. It's not like they ever hated you, Sora. It's just..."

He shook his head to stop her, "No, I understand. I actually wouldn't mind seeing them again."

She smiled from his words, appreciating his kindness, "Thank you. It would mean so much since you _**are**_ the best man."

He chuckled with pride, "Got that right!"

It was then that the door burst open, "Sorry I'm late, guys!"

"Roxas!" His sudden entrance startled Kairi, "We were wondering where you were."

"Sorry." He placed his helmet down, "Got caught up with traffic." He took out a slip of paper, "This is the song I wanted to sing for the final act."

She took the parchment from him, Sora reading it from over her shoulder. They examined the lyrics, imagining the beat inside their heads.

Roxas explained softly, "I really put a lot of thought into this song."

Kairi nodded, "These lyrics are beautiful, Roxas."

"Yeah man!" The older Hikari agreed in awe.

He tried not to blush, "It's just something important to me. I really want us to play it for the concert as a surprise. So...can we?"

Sora studied his posture, his eyes, his tone; he was dying inside. If only he wasn't too stubborn to admit it. It felt like loving Namine at this point was a punishment, for the both of them. Still, she was a blessing in disguise, no matter how much they denied it.

"Let's do it." The brunette stated firmly.

Kairi exclaimed against him, "We only have a month to practice all the other songs we have! Do you really think we can learn a new one so fast?"

Sora looked at her with a confident smile, "Yeah. We're Kingdom Hearts, right? We can do anything."

There was no sense of doubt in his voice. He was willing to make it work.

The blond felt relieved from his brother's support, "Thanks, Sora."

He nodded, which caused Kairi to sigh in defeat, "Fine~. I guess I can tell Riku our decision now." She placed her right hand on top of her hip, "So can we go home now?"

The older Hikari nodded, "Yeah, I have to do a lot of errands before going back home anyway." His gaze traveled over to his younger brother, "I think we're done here."

The technician clapped her hands together happily, "Great! So we can all go home and celebrate the holiday!" She was already taking off towards the door, "You two have a nice Thanksgiving and try not to eat too much, Sora!"

"Hey!" He called out with a pout, not being able to make a good combat.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, and stared out at the direction their female friend had escaped through, _'What a good way not to be obvious, Kairi.'_

The brunette turned to his twin with a mischievous grin, "So~, Roxas, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? I know Xion's not around. So I'm quite curious if you have a turkey waiting for you at home."

The young Hikari gave a hoarse cough, "I got plans, don't worry about me."

"Care to let me in on them~?"

He gave a lopsided glare, "And why would I do that?"

"Because...I need your help."

The blond was already heading out the door, "I'm leaving."

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Roxas grabbed the edge of the doorway, halting his steps, "I know it involves, Namine. So why should I even help...when I..."

Sora sighed with frustration, "Geez man, it's Thanksgiving! You know, time for being jolly and joyful to the world!"

"That's Christmas." He bluntly answered in a dull tone.

The guitarist frowned, "Whatever! It's a damn holiday, okay! Time to put our differences aside and spend time with family!"

'_Dammit, Sora! Don't you think I don't __**want**__ to go? Believe me! I want to see Namine more than anything!'_ He clenched his hands, his shoulders beginning to tremble, _'I would do anything to try and get her in my arms again. But I'm scared...'_ He closed his eyes, wishing the pain to go away, _'I'm scared that I might not be the one she wants!'_

Sora walked over next to his younger sibling, sending a comforting hand over his stiff back, "Look, Namine's home alone right now. If there was any other person who I can rely on right now for this task...it's you, no one else." He turned the other way, "I made a promise to fix things, and that's our family first. It's the reason why I'm going to see Vanitas today."

That caught Roxas's attention right away, "You're going to go see that maniac?"

The brunette gave him a sad smile, "Look...I know it sounds crazy. But it's Thanksgiving. I'm just going to visit him for a while and I promise; I'll be back before you know it. So please...be by Namine's side tonight, you two both need it."

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas asked desperately with tears almost threatening to fall.

"Because..." Sora spoke softly with confidence, "...I know you would do the same for me if you were in my shoes." He then kept his last thoughts to himself, _'Just as you always have.'_

The blond sighed with displeasure, "What do I have to do?"

His brother grinned from ear to ear, "Well...first things first. You need to go to Fantasia and pick up that turkey."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine didn't know when she had fallen asleep, or how long actually. She had been dreaming about a far away place, and a certain person; she couldn't see their face, only that it was familiar to her heart. It made her wonder what it meant, shaking away her superstition as just a dream. She looked at the dresser, finding the time to be 3:45pm.

'_It's almost four. Where could Sora be?' _She propped herself up from the bed, _'Or maybe he's already home...?' _

With that possibility in mind, she quickly got up from the bed and wobbled hastily to the door.

She ventured into the hallway and called out, "Sora?"

No answer.

She became worried, and if worse, lonely. Hope filled her heart though when she heard a soft knock coming from the door to the apartment.

That feeling was washed away though when she realized something, "Wait, he has keys to the house. Why would he be knocking on the door? Unless..."

The artist's heart sank deep inside the pit of her stomach. She bit her bottom lip, slowly bringing her feet forward. Everything was quiet when she entered the kitchen, stopping for a second to see if she was imagining things. Soon enough, another round of knocks came from the door.

"Who...who could it be?" She asked aloud.

Taking precaution, she carefully made sure to walk over to the door without making any creaks on the hardwood floor. The door seemed to be intimidating her, looking twice as big. She felt drawn to it, the peephole holding some sort of secret for her to see who it was. She stepped in front of the door, standing there in contemplation. She soon placed her hands on the surface of the entrance, leaning forward in order to see who the mysterious knocker was.

And whom she discovered, made her fall back into her dreams all over again.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora walked by Jack's side, taking the usual routes inside the clinic that led them to Vanitas's private lounging room.

The brunette looked up at the rather skeleton like man, "Jack, I'm sorry for keeping you like this when it's Thanksgiving. I know how much you love the holidays."

The gentlemen seemed to hold no grudge, letting out a burst of laughter, "It's not a problem at all! Why, if anything! I'm more excited how Christmas will turn out this year!" He peered down at the musician with a wide smile, "Besides, Sally had already prepared a private Thanksgiving for the both of us right here in the institute! So, not to worry!"

The Hikari chuckled, "Seems like she has everything under control, as usual."

"Indeed! It makes me glad to have her by my side! I honestly don't know what I would do without her!" He explained joyfully.

Sora seemed to reflect the same feelings, but to another female all too familiar in his heart. They soon made it to the lounge area where Vanitas was waiting, his chessboard neatly organized like usual.

The young Hikari turned to the employee, "I could handle it from here, Jack. You go and spend time with Sally."

"I'm most grateful for the opportunity, Sora." His voice sang cheerfully, "I shall leave you unattended then, with trust you'll call me when you're ready to leave."

"Thanks."

Jack gave a short bow, walking off with a little hop to his steps down the hallway. This was Sora's moment for atonement, glancing over at the clear class that kept his brother secured. He made a promise to Vanitas; a deal to make amends. Willing to sacrifice anything he had to do to achieve his father's lost redemption. If he won tonight's game, he would finally earn that wish.

Retrieving the key he was given responsibility for from his pocket, he unlocked the private dwelling, _'Looks like I'll be coming home late tonight.'_

He could only hope he wasn't making a big mistake.

Keeping his composure, he opened the door and greeted the deranged sibling, "Hey Vanitas! Ready for another round!"

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The weight from waiting this long didn't bode well with Roxas's confidence. He felt like a statue, unable to move. Knocking, that was all he could muster, hoping for some miracle that he wasn't being a complete idiot for being here.

'_Why am I even here anyway?' _Run and hide, that's what he wanted to do, _'My heart suddenly feels heavy. I knew I wasn't ready for this. Namine...you could never want me back or love me, could you?'_

Just as he was about to turn and leave though, the door slowly opened, a creak echoing inside the empty hallway. He slowly turned, his heart bouncing all over the place. If a heart attack were possible right now, he would probably be laying on the ground dead. Because right there, staring halfway shocked, which he believed to be tears in her eyes, was Namine. Time was frozen, their hearts suffocating to even breath properly.

Was this real or just a fantasy? Namine was scared to know if she was still dreaming.

'_This must be...he can't be here...this isn't __**my**__ Roxas. This is a dream! This is a dream!' _Her voice wouldn't work, she felt like she was stuck in limbo, _'He can't be real...'_

Almost like magic, Roxas was able to find his voice, "Namine..."

Her whole body shuddered from his tenor, so sweet and gentle, so filled with a feeling she couldn't comprehend him ever wanting for her.

He seemed awkward now, dodging his eyes from meeting hers, "Um...you're probably surprised to see me here."

She didn't reply.

He lifted the grocery bags in his hands, "I brought the Turkey and some other ingredients so we can eat tonight."

Again, she didn't say a word, which made his heart accelerate drastically.

"May I...come in?" Even though this place was technically his home, he still felt weird in intruding without her permission.

He was in shock when she actually silently stepped to the side. She still remained mute though, which frightened him greatly on what she could be thinking. Cautiously making sure he wasn't about to step on any landmines, he pressed forward and entered the old apartment. Nostalgia came rushing back to him, feeling a sense of peace overtaking him; like he was finally back where he belonged.

Namine kept studying the figment, afraid to speak in case he might vanish. She watched him put the groceries down, taking each item out one at a time. He hoisted the large wrapped up turkey, tossing it gently to the side.

'_Ok...I really wish she would say something by now.' _He reprimanded uncomfortably.

It was taking every fiber of his being to stop himself from running out the door. Act normal, don't fret, everything was going to be fine; at least that's what Sora kept telling him to believe. Staring down at the ingredients he wondered what he should make first. He then began to wonder how he was going to cook everything by himself.

It was then that Namine muster out a weak whimper, "I...I can...help." He quickly turned to her, "I've...been teaching myself to cook. I...I can...help..." She repeated.

A smile slowly bloomed across his face, nodding hastily with appreciation, "Thank you. That...would be nice."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"So, where's your little honey?" Vanitas asked crudely while pushing a pawn piece forward.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's in good hands." Sora answered calmly, moving his knight forward to claim his brother's pawn.

He gave him a suggestive look, "In _good_ hands huh?"

The brunette wasn't amused, "Yes...she's with Roxas."

This perked Van's interest, "Roxas...? You sure you're ok with that? Aren't you scared he'll go off screwing your girl again?"

Vanitas wasn't stupid; he knew the situation between the three. It became more bluntly obvious each time he would see the older twin. It was sort of pathetic really. Sure, the girl was hot, and he had to admit, that kiss he stole from her was enticing. Still, he wouldn't bend down and get fucked over like this for her.

Sora flinched, "It's fine. They both need this. It's been almost six months since they've seen each other. Besides, this was my decision to make." He carefully pushed his bishop across.

"Yeah, but...are you _**really**_ ok with that?" Van asked with more force, not that he really cared.

The brunette held no response, only stating casually, "It's your move."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas carefully stuffed the turkey from the other end of its exposed entrance with certain mixed ingredients. This disturbed Namine greatly, but out of respect that he was able to do such a thing without feeling repulsed. He looked at her expression and couldn't help but to laugh. She was startled by the sound of his mirth, blushing quietly to herself. She had responsibility of the potato salad and was peeling each vegetable carefully. The blond Hikari didn't say anything to her to be careful; he had complete faith in her skills by now. There used to be a time she would cut herself though, so he made sure to keep his eyes open just in case.

After all, she was clumsy, his clumsy Namine. But did he really have any right to even claim her as his? His hands paused and stiffened for a second.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Roxas.' _He shook his head, his eyes becoming focused with complete pain.

Namine noticed his strange behavior, showing concern immediately. She wanted to speak out, but she was too afraid. She couldn't even explain why they were acting so normal. Still, it felt, almost natural just to push those bad thoughts aside; at least for now. He was here, and right now, she was happy. Yet, there was still a bubbling sensation of anger inside her stomach.

She wanted to shout at him, terribly; for the pain and mess he caused her to fall in.

'_But...right now is not the time. Right now, I just want to remember how we were, just like this.' _She softly explained inside her mind, suddenly speaking aloud, "Um...I finished peeling all the potatoes."

He seemed stunned for a moment, bringing his eyes over to hers, "Oh...you can cut and boil them now." He went and fetched her a pot, adding water inside, "It'll soften them up to mash."

"Ok..." Reaching out with her hands, they gently touched his, causing her to flinch back right away.

Memories of their night together, the morning after when he left came flooding back to her. Her breath got caught inside her throat, making her heart beat fast and uncomfortably with bliss. She felt faint, wanting to pass out.

Roxas caught her hand right away from falling, putting the pot down to the side on top of the stove.

"Namine...!" It was like déjà vu all over again, "Are you ok? You look sick." He frowned, "Maybe you should sit and let me cook. You shouldn't push yourself."

Almost instinctively, his hand touched her stomach; and right at that moment, something kicked him. It was a warm touch, not something hard, but something faint. It was the twins, _**his**_ unborn children. They were contacting him, like a familiar bond he was never aware of. Tears filled his eyes, but he quickly shook them away. He didn't want to show weakness now.

Namine shook her head, "No, please...you always teach me to do things on my own. I'm fine..."

No she wasn't. Deep down inside, she was screaming from how frightened she was to see him leave her side again. She felt ashamed for harboring these feelings, but they were true. No matter how it may hurt Sora to believe, she just couldn't fathom a life without Roxas. Still, he hurt her; he hurt her so badly. How could she ever heal from that? How could she live with herself knowing it hurt one of the most important people inside her heart? She couldn't accept that.

Her fury though was washed away when Roxas spoke gently, "There's times when you need to rest too and try not to be selfish. You're...carrying our children after all. You have to think about that first."

She felt dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted him to eat his own words; still, he was right, as much as she didn't want to admit. God! How can he make her so angry and happy at the same time? Such a mix of opposite emotions should never be that possible to have!

She muttered under her breath, "Okay...I guess I can go sit down if I'm such a burden to you. It's not like I ever needed you."

She didn't mean to sound so vexed, but how could she not?

Roxas sensed the frustration inside her sweet tone, "Namine..." His eyebrows furrowed, "You're everything but that...and I'm such a idiot for ever making you feel that way."

Slowly, almost nervously, he wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her familiar scent, regret climbing inside his chest for never doing this before; for ever letting her go.

Namine began to panic from his show of affection, "No...don't...please."

She was doing her best to push him away from her, gripping his shirt almost desperately to stop. Sora, she wanted Sora home; she didn't want to betray her love for him, not like this.

She couldn't handle this, knowing; deep down inside, she never felt at home like she did now.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora kept shifting his gaze up at the clock inside the room, finding how late it had gotten. It was nearly 6:00pm now, and Vanitas was still acting stubborn to give into his proposition to join in their family peacefully. He didn't like this feeling inside his chest either, almost like Namine was calling out to him. It wasn't a yearning desire though, almost an apologetic one.

Vanitas was reading his expressions from across the room, and could only shake his head, "You're really something, Sora. Letting this thing between your brother and that chick get out of hand like you do."

Sora scoffed, not wanting his opinion, "I'm not like you, okay? I'm not selfish."

He chuckled cunningly, "I disagree; your heart is open like a book. Hating your own brother and doing your best to take the last bit of happiness he has left. I mean...the kid has done everything for you. Heh, he probably was the one who got you and your girl hooked up in the first place."

The brunette froze and stared blankly ahead, "No...I'm not...like you." He repeated, almost convincing himself, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, and that includes my brother."

"Then why are you still trying to achieve that girl for yourself?" Vanitas asked casually, enjoying his skills in tormenting the musician's head.

"Because..."

"Because you love her." Van finished dryly, "Because she loves you _**and**_ him."

"That's not fair." Sora answered quickly.

"Whom are you saying that to? Me? You? Or them?" A grin was spread across his face, loving how effective his words were.

The young Hikari was frustrated at this point, letting out a small huff, "Look, we're not here to talk about my love life."

"Oh yes~, silly me. Apparently it's about _**my**_ future now." The deranged sibling stated sarcastically, mocking the younger sibling's concerns.

Sora remained calm, speaking out once more, "Vanitas, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want everyone to be...happy."

He gestured his hand with a bored expression on his face, "I think you need to figure out yours first before you start worrying about others. After all, you're not Roxas and he's not you. You both seem to have a problem with that." He chuckled humorously, "And I thought _**I**_ was the fucked up one."

The older Hikari twin didn't say anything, only moving his piece forward back quietly. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this round.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine was sitting on the couch at this point, waiting patiently while Roxas cooked inside the kitchen. Sipping through a straw of papou juice she turned and looked at a particular star-shaped locket beside her. She and Roxas haven't spoken since they broke apart their embrace. To say things were awkward was an understatement. It wasn't a bad feeling though, just a comforting one that they both didn't expect. There was so much going on between them, and they knew they couldn't hide it. Deep down, they were both keeping secrets from each other from how they truly felt. It was agonizing to wait and see who was going to explode first into rage and sorrow.

To keep her mind off it though, Namine reached her hand out to grab the unique charm the blond had given her. She quickly took a glance at him, opening the locket slowly from its seal. A soft melody surrounded the apartment, clicking each chime inside the music box gently with wistfulness. Roxas froze from what he was doing, already preparing to stuff the turkey inside the oven. He closed the lid after turning the heat up, turning over to the female who was staring down at the locket. He couldn't read her face, which made it quite difficult to know what was on her mind. He cleaned his hands on the apron that was wrapped around his waist. Untying the knot from the back, he slipped the cloth off. Hooking it up on the side of the wall, Roxas vigilantly made his way over to the living room.

However, she must have heard his approaching footsteps, because she closed the lid to the accessory right away. He didn't pay any mind to it though, taking a seat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"I bought that charm hoping you would like it." He managed to find his voice, his heart literally dropping from within his chest.

Folding his hands together, he turned to her, hoping she would speak to him, anything to hear her voice again.

She looked up at him, "It's...lovely."

A smile formed on his lips, feeling relieved to hear her speak, "I heard about your promotion. Congratulations."

She realized he was creating small talk, avoiding the bigger issue at hand; it sort of disappointed her.

Shaking her head, she spoke mildly hurt, "Can we not talk about that."

He always had a habit of avoiding his true feelings, and she was sick of it already. Then again, she also had that problem when she was with him.

He leaned in closer, falling down the from the slope of the couch to sit beside her, "Sorry..." Sweat was forming in his hands, temptation eating at him to kiss her, "What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged with a small frown, _'How about the fact you tell a person you love them and then run off?'_

She kept that to herself though, not knowing what to say.

The young Hikari hoisted some air into his lungs before releasing it with distress. He couldn't blame Namine's behavior. She had every right to treat him like this.

He spoke, his voice firm, "I want you to know...I am proud of you. Truly, I am..." Ruffling the back of his hair, he continued, "...You've done so much on your own, Namine." His eyes began to glisten with moisture, "You became something I never could have done on my own. It just proves how weak I really am."

His laugh held a void that was hard to swallow, sending weak amount of tremors inside his heart.

Namine held herself back from bursting into sobs, "You are?" She asked meekly with a frail cough that sounded like a whine.

Immediately taking his eyes upon hers, she invoked him to smile brightly, "I am...and I'm sorry I missed it all to see it."

Picking herself up from her seat, Namine grabbed his hand gently into hers, "Do you want to feel them?"

Not quite understanding her question at first, he tilted his head to examine what she meant.

She couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her pink lips, "I meant the twins, silly. They've been kicking so much ever since you got here."

"They have?"

She gave a small nod, sniffing away her inner sorrow, "Yes..."

He felt pleased by her invitation, but stopped and got up from his seat, "Hold on. I need to get something."

He sprinted out of the living room and into the hallway, perking her interest while she waited. Roxas stumbled inside his old room, searching inside his closet for an old friend of his. He grabbed the familiar wood and strings, pulling it out carefully to reveal an old looking guitar. It was an old keepsake of his; the first guitar he had ever bought and practiced with before Kingdom Hearts was even formed. He blew off the particles of dust that had collected over the years, heading back over to the living room. The female artist was surprised to see the old instrument. She never knew about its existence, and was quite astonished to see it.

Roxas gave her a sheepish grin, "Hehe, this is my first guitar I ever had." He looked down at it, marveling the craftsmanship, "I almost forgotten about it." His eyes shimmered, asking her for permission, "If you don't mind. I...I want to play a small song for you and the twins."

Namine tilted her head to the side, "A song...for us?"

"Of course." He smiled gently, taking the seat beside her once more.

She waited for him to adjust the guitar, his fingers testing the tunes to the strings. He twisted the knobs at the top, glancing over at her. She nodded, anticipating him to begin.

Fixing his legs so his guitar could fit on top of his lap, he started flicking the cords and sang.

_If I had words_

_To make a day for you_

He paced each word slowly, making the words up as he went.

_I'd sing you a morning golden and true_

Namine felt the twins seem to relax inside her, soothing her hands over her stomach.

_I would make this day last for all time_

He leaned in, bringing his head over her abdomen, singing softly. This triggered Namine to bring his head closer to her, brushing his golden sunny locks. Roxas pressed his ear down upon her stomach, listening to the twins' heartbeat, including her own.

_Then fill the night deep with moonshine_

The melody to his lullaby became livelier, catching the lyrics in complete memorization now.

_If I could make a day for you_

_I'd give you a morning golden and true_

He lifted his head up, staring deeply at the mother of his children. Never realizing how much he dreamt of this moment to be with them until now.

He soon finished the last lines to his song delicately, bringing his lips closer to the artist's.

_I would make this day last for all time_

_Then fill the night deep with moonshine_

He became silent, letting the strings to the guitar echo. The twins were calm and fast asleep. Taking initiative without even thinking, Namine captured his lips against hers, releasing a small whimper. Roxas closed his eyes, his eyebrows creasing with a deep amount of pain. Namine slowly closed her eyelids, blocking the fear and betrayal that she was committing again. The heroine didn't even realize how much she longed to kiss him until their lips actually met. Nearly six months she's been craving to see him again, to kiss him again. She just never realized how strong that desire really was until now. She cupped his cheeks, unlocking their mouths so that their tongues would touch. This taste, she remembered it well inside her dreams. Their appendages were kept hidden from their heated kiss, but were looping together anxiously. Roxas tilted his head, seeking more of her forbidden warmth, moaning from how desperate he was. God, he missed her so much, and kissing her was like the welcome home he's been searching for.

He pulled away for a moment though, his lips already attracted to hers like a magnet, "Wait, what about the food?"

She blinked at him a couple of times, contemplating if she really wanted to stop.

She pressed her forehead against his, nipping at his lips, "Later. Just...stay here, please."

Her guilt was riding into her whole body once again, her soul screaming for Sora but her heart pleading for Roxas. She couldn't make a choice, only resuming what was once forgotten.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora slipped his coat back on, finding it to have already gotten _**too **_late. He had already said his goodbyes to Vanitas, finding their private chat to have gone deeper on his issues than the mentally unstable sibling's. However, at least they were bonding enough to even talk. He guessed that was always progress enough, even if the topic of choice was painful.

He met with Sally and Jack at the entrance, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

The redhead employee gave a tender smile, her hands laced together almost in a prayer like fashion, "Have a safe trip back home, Sora."

"May your holiday be grand!" Jack cheerfully exclaimed.

Sora chuckled, "I'm afraid the holiday is basically over at this point, Jack."

"I hope Vanitas wasn't too much trouble today." Sally spoke with a light frown.

"Hehe, nothing I couldn't handle from the usual." The brunette stepped outside, turning the alarm off from his car, "See you guys!"

They waved goodbye, closing and locking the clinic for the night. Sora opened the door to his car and hopped inside. His eyes traveled to the rearview mirror, flicking the engine on. For some reason, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling, gripping the wheel tightly. The nerves inside his body were rippling away from inside his skin, his blood traveling up to his head. He furrowed, feeling sick to his stomach. It was like his body was shutting down. He shook his head, gaining back his composure though.

All he wanted now was to go home, and hope there was a kiss waiting for him to arrive.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas slowly woke up from his slumber, his body stiff against Namine's. After taking out the turkey and eating some food, they had both fallen asleep together from exhaustion. He slowly brought his arm out from under her head, which she treated as her pillow. Thankfully, the couch was big enough for the both of them to rest on. He slipped off the edge, looking over to make sure she was still asleep. She mumbled something, shifting her head. He beamed at her innocent expression; it was like she was a child. In order not to disturb her or Sora with the responsibility, Roxas stood up and headed for the kitchen. There was a lot to clean up and put away as leftovers, so best to do it now.

The smile on his face though wouldn't go away. It was permanently attached to his lips, showing no signs of fading. However, that all changed when the door to the apartment opened up to reveal his brother finally returning home.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." The older Hikari closed the door and locked it.

Roxas hushed him to keep his voice down, "Shh, Namine's asleep on the couch."

Sora looked over, finding the artist to be fast asleep, "Wow, I'm impressed." He turned to his younger sibling, "She didn't kill you."

The blond shrugged, "I think there was some point she wanted to I'm afraid."

He walked over and patted his back, "Hey...at least now, there's no more tension." Noticing what he was doing he offered to help, "Let me handle in washing the dishes, you just worry about putting the food away."

The younger sibling nodded, "Oh... okay..."

They both did their separate parts, cleaning up the kitchen faster. Namine remained still where she was, never wincing or groaning. As much as Roxas didn't want to, he knew he couldn't stay, not like this.

He spoke, closing the refrigerator, "After this I'll be leaving."

Sora seemed disheartened by his choice, "You really don't have to. You can at least stay over for the night."

He declined his offer, "No, it's better this way. There's still...things between us."

The brunette huffed with a sour expression, agitated, "I really wanted your feelings to be put out there already so we wouldn't suffer like this anymore."

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized, understanding his twin's frustration; they all wanted to move on, "I'll...just go then."

He went to fetch his coat, but stopped when Sora spoke and confessed, "I asked Namine to marry me."

He froze and halted his steps, his hand hanging in midair for his jacket. Roxas's eyes widened like saucers, cutting his breath from escaping from his lips.

The older Hikari turned slightly with a bit remorse, "I just thought...you should know, she didn't give me an answer, but...at this point, you and I should be prepared when she does."

He blinked a couple of times, bowing his head down to ponder. With no resolve on how to respond, he opened the door to the apartment and closed it. Sora wheezed a tiresome sigh, rubbing the back of his head. He wondered if telling Roxas that bit of information was even a good idea. Why _**did**_ he tell him? All he knew was that the dishes need to be washed and that Namine had to be put to bed.

Unbeknownst to him though, the artist was very much aware and awake from the twins' discussion. Tears were overflowing from her face silently against the cushions, anger erupting inside her heart for a decision she needed answers for.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yes! Another chapter completed! This one also turned out to be long! But not to worry folks, we only have _**FOUR**_ more chapters left to go! I know what you're all probably wondering by now...who the _**hell**_ is Namine going to choose! You'll probably get an idea in the next chapter ;D. Yeah, you're also probably wondering why Namine and Roxas were a bit "normal"? I think the answer should be clear. When placed in an awkward situation, what do you do? You act normal of course, like there's nothing wrong. But I think Namine won't agree to that in the NEXT chapter with Roxas. And aren't you guys happy? I gave you RokuNami ;3. Here's Namine for thanks!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**Mooseluver8, cherryblossom997, Monkkie-jedi, Starseeker358, Mystical Hunter Witch, DaChrMaNa, Emiko Gale, Burai Stelar, silverrain1001, Nobdy'sMelody, Kutlessrocker, Fantasy Obsession, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, ShadowedEssence, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, Xoxoroxas, xHikarix3, Dragonflies87, zikashigaku, TheWitchNamine, makiru, chibixbabe, KHtommyk1, 53007, Rosekun25, airimas17, Acidic Wrath, Lalalala, gumibear8745, Janus-Juan, Kigaroo, XxBlazikenxX, kawaiigurl93, Anonymous-Shade, Sora17, Phantom-Lord Noel, SoraringNotes, lady coco, themagicanon, Sookdeo, Nacht Schleier, FanWitch98, **_and _**spadejackspade. **_We hope that's everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews as always! We heart you all!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the delay everyone, been working on a lot of different projects lately. I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this update. Also, even though I say four chapters left, I actually mean three. The last chapter is an epilogue for the final goodbye and to a new chapter to the characters' lives :')."


	41. Always on my Mind

Disclaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the long wait everyone! Chapter 41 is here! Awkward beginning, but hope you guys will enjoy it."

Chapter 41 Always on My Mind

Namine explored the gallery in awe, twirling her body slowly around so she wouldn't tilt over. The weight around her abdomen was heavy; she was nearly eight months now. Everyone was waiting in anticipation, knowing it wasn't too long now for her to give birth. She traced her fingers over the paintings that were mounted on the walls, covering almost every white space possible. These were her pieces, each canvas painted carefully, creating a world only she could ever dream of. It was like everything was falling into place, each canvas serving a puzzle piece to her journey. They all had familiar faces on them, playing certain roles that could only be seen in her dreams. Gazing up at one particular piece, she touched it gently with her fingertips. She slid her hand across the tinted plane, tracing the faces of two important people in her life. They were holding some type of weapon that was shaped like a key, and at the center, was a keyhole with a small heart inside. The inspiration came to her one night without any explanation, filling her mind with images of a dream she once thought was nothing more than a figment of girlish fantasies. Either way, it provoked her enough to create it, becoming one of her best works.

"Do you like the arrangement so far?" A very elegant and male voice came from behind her.

She flipped her head around towards Zexion, a small smile forming on her lips, "Oh yes, I do very much. But..." She bit her bottom lip awkwardly, "Do I really deserve all this space?" She then asked unselfishly, "What about the other artist in our staff?"

The assistant chuckled, lifting a hand to his lips, "My dear girl; you seem to have forgotten all the hard work and effort you have committed yourself into since you came here."

She frowned from his words, "It's just..." Turning her head down, she sighed heavily with dread, "...I feel like everyone is just doing this out of pity."

"Pity?" He questioned with bewilderment, becoming quite intrigued.

Knowing he wouldn't understand, she shook her head to dismiss the topic, "It's nothing. I'm just having stage fright, I guess. This is an important night after all."

"Indeed, everyone will be able to see your devoted works." His spoke with compassion, "It will be a grand opening to a brighter future for you Miss Namine. You have my word."

'_There's only one future I need...'_ She commented mentally, stroking her belly gently.

"I think I'm going to call it a day." She announced abruptly without thinking, her mind overflowing with emotions.

Zexion looked at his wristwatch, "I guess it is about time for your shift to be over." He gazed up at her and gave her a soft bow, "I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly."

"I wish the same for you." She confessed with a fatigued sigh, doing her best to put on a positive smile.

Bidding her boss farewell, the young artist walked herself over to the lobby area. Not knowing what to do, she stood there and reflected on her thoughts. Usually, she relied on Sora to pick her up from work, but she could vaguely remember a conversation with the brunette she had this morning. They had practice today for the concert, and apparently, he had a surprise for her. Taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, she studied the address he had given her. She would have to take a taxi to get there it would seem, since she was unfamiliar with the location. Things have gotten so serious between them. The diamond ring he had given her was still kept safely inside her purse. She was too scared to look at it though, knowing it will only serve uncertainty for her final decision.

Roxas; her eyes furrowed from the name. It deluded her with promises that were meant to be broken. He left her outside in the dark without any light to guide her. How could he just walk into her life, more importantly; how could she have let him? Now, she was back where she started.

She shook her head, _'No! I'm not going to let one meeting with Roxas after so long get in the way of my feelings. I can't change my mind that quickly over one man. Even if... even if I never did tell him...how much I...how much I did...' _She felt frustrated, clenching her hands to her chest, _'Why...why did you let me go? Why would you do that when you told me you loved me! Why...Roxas...?'_

As if answering her plea, her cellphone gave a soft chime, alerting her that she was receiving a text message. She felt reluctant to check it, but she did anyway in case it was Sora messaging her. It wasn't long until another musical melody echoed inside her pants, signaling her _**another**_ text was arriving. Now the pregnant woman was stumped. Sinking her hand inside her purse, she struggled to find the mobile phone. She saw the lit screen from within the dark corners of her handbag, pulling it out right away to read it.

Okay, one message read Sora like she predicted, but the other...

She gasped in astonishment, never expecting the other name to ever appear on her screen again. It blinked in bold white letters across the papou-covered wallpaper.

_**Roxas.**_

Her whole world seemed to pause like a video game, waiting for her to press the continue button.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNSRSNR

Practice between Roxas and Sora was uncomfortable to say the least. Ever since the brunette announced he had proposed to Namine, the blond didn't know what he should do. A part of him knew he should probably back off, and restrain from ever seeing her romantically again. But then, there's the other part of him that strived a life with her just as much his brother did. He was conflicted, and he didn't know what he should do. If only someone could pass him a lifeline and save him from ever falling into this predicament.

He gripped his guitar, staring off at his twin who stood beside him. Sora was completely focused on the song they were currently rehearsing. The blond fumbled clumsily, his mind clouded.

They stopped, Kairi showing concern, "Roxas, are you okay?"

He placed his hand over his forehead, "I'm fine...just tired." A thought soon came to him, the sun beating into his head, "Are we done yet?"

"We shouldn't stop quite yet." Riku recommended softly, "With the concert only a couple of weeks away, we really need time to prepare."

Smoke puffed out from Sora's mouth, rubbing his hands together to create friction for warmth, "If we still have time to spare, I wouldn't have any problems with that." He snuck a glance over at Roxas who caught it, speaking boldly, "I have to meet with Namine later anyway for a special arrangement. So this kills time for me."

The blond glowered at his brother's suggestion, not liking the odds being against him. Who did Sora think he was? Was he _**trying**_ to make him miserable? He obviously won! Why did he insist in bringing Namine up?

"Roxas...! Are you okay with that?" Kairi asked aloud, sniffing quietly to herself since she seemed to be attracting a cold.

He bowed his head down and glared at the microphone in front of him, _'No...I'm not okay! But what choice do I have?' _

He looked over at his sibling who was already preparing to take off his guitar, typing some sort of text on his phone. It was like he was testing him or something. He knew Sora wanted Namine, he knew for a long time now. He could still recall that day when he first told the blond that he had planned to ask her to marry him. The smile on his face was so bright, that he was scared of it. It reminded him of that night when Sora announced he hated him; had wished for him to die instead of Ventus. All this time, he wanted nothing more than his brother's honor. It's why he gave him all those chances with Namine, all those chances he couldn't afford to steal. When she told him how he asked her out, he knew he couldn't interfere. He wanted Sora to smile again, anything to earn back the past they had lost. Their childhood was nothing more than some twisted dream now, and like any adult, he wanted to recover it. He swallowed their misery for so long to even make it possible, but now, he wasn't so sure. He was tired, tired of bringing himself down for mistakes he couldn't control.

Namine, she was the only thing he had done right. And right now, he wanted to see her, he wanted to be with her. The desire was so strong; he wondered how he could even have kept it inside for so long. His heart literally wanted to burst from the overwhelming sensation, overheating his face to feel numb.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, he felt like a weight was slowly being lifted from his shoulders, "I'm leaving!" He declared with some sort of resolve in his eyes.

Riku was left flabbergasted by his announcement, "What...?"

He eagerly looped his guitar over his shoulder, crouching down to the floor in order to jam the instrument back into its case, "I have somewhere I need to be right now... somewhere I _**have**_ to be." He looked up at Sora, almost daring him to stop him, "And it's about time I stop running away from it."

The older Hikari was left stunned, becoming speechless to even make a remark towards his brother's words. He could relate to him though, that much was true. Everyone stood bewildered by the younger sibling's sudden need to depart, watching him take off from the stage.

Kairi called out, her face plastered with confusion, "Wait...! Right now?"

Riku reached out and grabbed his arm, "Hey...! Roxas, what's gotten into you? You can't just..._**leave **_without the band's consent."

"It's fine." A stern voice broke out, "Let him go."

They all turned to Sora who stood idly with a smirk on his face, "It seems clear to me that his mind has been made up." He scratched the back of his head, "So I say... let him."

Kairi understood exactly what they were talking about, but she ignored in bringing up the issue aloud, "Al...alright." She turned to her fiancé with uncertainty, "I guess we can call it a day and just meet back for next rehearsal."

She shrugged, unsure of her own explanation.

Riku seemed apprehensive, looking over at his best friend first before making a decision, _'Sora...so you really...' _The brunette's eyes remained unyielding.

Meeting his answer, he slowly edged his grip off the blond, "Sorry Roxas, you can go if you want. It's obvious that whatever it is you're about to do, it's important."

"No, Riku..." Roxas tried to block away the tears that wanted to fall, a smile spreading on his face, "I think this is something I _**want**_ to do. For the first time in my life...I'm not afraid to admit it." He raised his eyes over at everyone, "Thank you... and I'm sorry."

Dashing out without looking back, he pulled out his cellphone and started to dial. He read over the message like a hundred times before sending it to the person who it was meant for, who it was always meant for.

_**Namine.**_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The artist only needed to read the message once before it was completely buried inside her head. Memorizing the words without really intending to, she grimaced and walked outside into the frigid city. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to scream at the world. People walked by the blonde female, dismissing any interest towards her situation. A part of her wanted someone to notice, someone to give her an answer, but she knew right away that was a foolish wish. No one can fix her problem; this was something she had to face head on. After all, before she met anyone, the only person she had to rely on was herself. Her grandfather was never one to support her and her ideals, and it wasn't until meeting Roxas that she finally decided to accept her faults. When it came to her relationship between the Hikari twins, she knew there was a difference from how they treated her. With Sora, he saw nothing but perfection, something she never thought existed within herself. And with Roxas, it was like he knew her weaknesses; all her little quirks that made her unique, that made her seem human. Both of them treasured her in their own complete way. She appreciated the both of them so much; which is why she couldn't bare to ever disappoint them.

'_Not like how Roxas did to me...not like how he abandoned me.' _She whimpered silently to herself, not wanting to keep this pain any longer inside.

It was like a curse, no matter how much she tried to banish it. It was still kept beneath her heart like a permanent scar. Why did she even care? It's not like she...loved him.

'_Oh God, that would be a lie...' _She confessed irritably.

She had a man, who wanted to make her his wife, and all she could think about was his brother. Roxas had no right to intrude and tarnish that possibility just by making her see his face.

His message was still clear inside her head.

_**Meet me at Twilight Tower. We have to talk.-Roxas**_

If she was ever going to move on with Sora, she knew they would have to confront each other. It was also inevitable. Deep down, she wanted to see him; one last time while her love was still true.

Waving her hand for a taxi, she apologized deeply inside her mind, _'I'm sorry, Sora...looks like I'm going to be late.'_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora entered his car and slammed the door shut, hoping to vent privately inside. He sighed, he heaved, and he huffed, literally arguing with himself. Looking up at the rearview mirror, he studied his reflection with disgust. He rubbed his face hastily with his hands, hoping to shake off any doubt. He must have faith that this will all work out. He had to keep his composure, for no matter what, he knew one thing was going to remain for sure, his love.

He jolted when he heard someone knocking on his window. With everyone leaving from rehearsal the last few people who stayed with him was Riku and Kairi. He turned to his best friend, pressing the automatic button for his window to slide down.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

Riku gave him a suspicious stare, "Are you okay?"

Sora turned away from him and sighed, "I'm fine, Riku." He gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I have complete trust, and I know that no matter what happens, my heart is all I care about. No one can break it but me."

The silver-haired male shrugged, not really getting it, "If that's how you want to look at it."

He chuckled, "I figured you wouldn't quite understand."

Turning his body around, Riku placed his back against the car, "We're just worried. We don't want to feel like you're losing everything again."

"That's where you're wrong, Riku. I never lost it in the first place."

Perking the older male's interest, he quirked his eyebrow and asked, "How is you always try to see the good things in life, Sora?"

He waved his shoulders upwards, not really having an answer, "I don't know. I guess...if we always see the bad in everything and everyone around us, there's nothing but darkness. And I always believe, there's a light deep down that shouldn't be allowed to go out." He then chuckled with some slight revelation, "And I guess...someone has to."

"And that person is you?" He concluded aloud with a question, crossing his arms together across his chest.

"I'm willing to be that person." He smiled peacefully, his eyes containing some sort of gleam that he couldn't define.

Sora pushed his seat back, turning on the ignition to his car, "Well, looks like I should go. I wouldn't want to be late when Namine comes over to see me at the house."

Riku lifted himself away from the car, "You really think she'll come?"

"It doesn't matter who she sees first." He offered softly with a smile, "I know she'll come. Besides..." He paused for a moment, recollecting a certain memory between them, "She said she'd wait for me, so I plan to do the same."

After that, they both bid their farewells, promising to meet again tomorrow. Riku watched Sora drive off down the road. Burying his hands inside his pockets, he couldn't help but to smile. Despite the possible darkness, Sora was right.

"Riku! Come on! Let's go home before we freeze to death!" Kairi announced cheerfully behind him.

There was a light deep down, and his wasn't far.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The taxi pulled over to the curve in front of the historical clock tower. Namine watched people enter and exit the station from the entrance, biting her lips nervously. She paid the taxi driver, appreciating his service before stepping out from the vehicle. When she closed the door, she looked up and studied the color of the sky. It was cloudy; she could sense the upcoming storm. She didn't know whether to find it as a good sign, or a bad one. Wasting no time to ponder, she stepped forward and swallowed a gulp of saliva down her throat. She needed to calm down; her hands were literally shaking. Opening the door to the entrance, she stepped inside and was met with the gust of heat from above. Her face flushed, nostalgia rushing back to her since her last visit here.

It was only once, but that one time was enough to change everything.

Roxas had opened up to her for the first time here. This is where she had learned about his past; his tormented soul that seemed impossible to repair.

This is the place where she had started to fall in love with him, and also, where she had to end it.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas waited patiently over the ledge, staring down at the streets below him. He usually liked having sea-salt ice cream when he was up here, but it was too cold for his appetite. The sky was getting darker, and he was praying that it wouldn't have rained today. He began to ponder if Namine was going to show up. It was such a sudden request, and not like he could blame her if she didn't. She would have every right just to leave him out here in the cold. Still, he had some sort of hope in his heart that she _**would**_ come. His hair blew wildly from the wind, prickling his cheeks from the strands. Burying his head down beneath his collar, he sighed and closed his eyes. He could smell the moisture in the air, recalling the time when he had first brought her here.

Why? Why did he have to be such an idiot and let her go?

However, even with regrets, he couldn't deny his unselfishness. For Namine, he had no time to be selfish. She was above him in everyway, and only Sora was perfect enough to deserve her. Clenching his hands tightly around himself into an embrace, a small whimper wedged itself out from within his chest.

'_I don't want to lose her again...'_ He confessed desperately, _'Sora may have been able to recover from losing Kairi...but...I could never have been able to handle that! Namine to me is...the only one.' _Shaking his head, he felt ashamed over how pitiful he was, _'...And if we were together, and I had ever lost her...I... just couldn't bare it!'_

That's when he heard the chime to the elevator, the metal doors sliding with a rusty whine. He froze, his breath hitching from his lungs. Jerking his head up, he quickly looked to the side and anticipated the arrival of his guest. His eyes slowly opened when she came into his view, her hair blowing with unfairness of pure flawlessness. Their eyes met, and were sending signals to each other right away from how fast their hearts were beating. Namine remained still where she was, holding her scarf tightly around her neck, keeping it from flying into the treacherous storm that was spreading overhead.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Hearing thunder in the distance, Sora rushed over to the house for shelter. When he made it inside, he let out a sigh of relief. Gazing over at the empty area around him, he sluggishly stepped over to the stairs. He took a seat on the third step, deciding he had nothing better to do, besides wait for Namine to get here.

And when she did, she would finally give him her choice.

A part of him was even ready for it. For the first time ever, he wasn't even worried or scared about the future. He actually felt, sort of, content, and satisfied. After all the stress and heartache they have endured, they were finally entering the last chapter.

Then again, maybe it was only the beginning.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas lifted himself off the edge, becoming loss for words. Seeing her actually here, he soon realized he really didn't have anything planned of what he was going to say to her.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Hi." Okay, something more than that to elaborate, "I'm...surprised to see that you came." He explained softly, his fingers fidgeting.

She actually responded with the same manner of disbelief, "Yeah...me either." She looked away from him, frowning deeply, "There's actually somewhere else I should be...and yet...I'm here." She seemed to be talking more to herself.

"Doesn't matter." He added gently, wanting to reach out for her hand; anything to stop him from shaking, "Either way...I'm glad you came."

She gave a fake chuckle, feeling rather annoyed, "Roxas..." She aimed her sights at him, striking a nerve into his core from the pain in her eyes, "Why am I here?" Her voice cracked when she asked.

Her legs trembled up and down from the heel of her feet, wanting an explanation. He found he was stumped, not wanting things to start with an argument.

He tried to stay calm, "Namine...look, I know you're pissed." She didn't say anything, letting him continue, "But..." He felt dizzy, wanting to collapse from the emotional pressure that was gathering around them, "Ever since...I left I..." He shook his head, "Actually...I don't know where to start." Licking his lips, he decided to go with a more broad approach, "Namine...I...I love you..." His eyes darted to the side, before looking back at her timidly, "I love you...so much...I'm sorry for running away...I'm sorry for leaving you! I'm sorry for causing you so much..."

"Stop!" She shouted angrily, tears overflowing from the corner of her eyes, "Don't you dare start with me with that...don't you..._**dare!**_"

Tremors came from both their bodies from her tone; it was very unlike her. Than again, she had too many feelings locked inside her; and this was the right moment to release them.

"How...how can you do _**this**_ to me?" She ruptured questionably, holding her stomach to keep balance when she kneeled forward to his face for an answer, "How can you make me come up here, just to tell me you _**love**_ me? When you...when you took advantage of me and left me after saying those _**exact**_ words?" Her hands squeezed together tightly into fists, her palms becoming red, "Did you know how much I cried that day, Roxas? _**Do you!**_" She directed her abdomen, "And now, look at me! I'm carrying your twins, and I have a man waiting for me to say, _**"yes"**_ to marry him. Look at me!" She closed her eyes, beginning to weep, "This isn't what I wanted!"

Roxas had his own tears that were falling, feeling frustrated over how bad things were getting. He didn't falter though, he had half-expected her to scream at him like this. It was an unavoidable scenario, and he knew it.

He breathed heavily, feeling raindrops slowly come down from above, "Do you love me?" He asked abruptly, catching her off guard.

She seized to breathe, feeling even more irritated that she would even blush from the question, "What?" She hissed at him, "How _**dare**_ you even _**ask**_ me that?"

He glared at her, wanting the truth, "Tell me, Namine! Do you _**love**_ me?"

She shouted in outrage, her heart humming to confess already, "_**No! I don't love you!**_"

She lied, her pride getting the best of her.

Roxas sprinted forward, pinning her to the wall carefully in order not to hurt the twins between them, "_**You're lying!**_" He declared heatedly.

Now she was frightened, her vulnerability coming back, "Get away from me..." She tried to shove him, streaks of rain falling faster, "Get away from me...Roxas...!" Her pleas led to punching his chest, which really didn't cause much damage.

He cupped her cheeks, bringing their lips dangerously close, "Tell me that you love me." He breathed heavily into her face, causing her to flush and become lightheaded when he pressed their foreheads together.

"No..." She whimpered, "Because...I don't..."

He scoffed at her words, landing his lips hungrily into her gasping ones. Namine's eyes widened in shock; letting out a short sob from the passionate assault. She could feel his tongue rolling into hers, seducing her instincts to follow with the same amount of desire. Her hands reached around his back and clung to his sweater, pulling and pushing indecisively. He pressured their nose together, breathing hotly from the intense kiss. Their teeth knocked against each other, but not painfully, just forcefully. Their tongues left tracks of dribble that leaked out from between their lips. Namine didn't want to enjoy this, but she couldn't deny the perfection of his lips on hers. One moment their kisses were slow and tender, then the next, rushed and wild, after that, hesitant and unwilling; it was all around passionate chaos. Roxas decided to bite her lower lip gently, catching the sound of her alluring pants and moans. The blonde female eventually came back to reality, shoving the young Hikari off her with disgust over his exploit. A slap soon echoed the air around them, his face whipped to the side.

No matter the amount of rain that trickled down his face, it did nothing to soothe the numbness on his cheek. Namine studied the imprint of her hand on his tan skin, flinching back when his eyes met hers. There was no pain, no suffering, just love, and she couldn't stand it. The Roxas she knew hid his emotions. He shouldn't be able to look at her with those eyes. Those same eyes she was actually willing to drown herself in; like diamonds glistening from under shallow blue waves.

"Roxas...please..." Her chest heaved, drenched at this point from the rain.

"The way you kissed me just now..." He started huskily, "...Was the same way you did that night."

Looking away from him, she chose not to acknowledge that truth.

"Namine... you wouldn't have slept with me like that if it was just sex to you."

"I just wanted to forget..."

"... Forget what?"

"Everything...my scars...I wanted them to be healed..."

"By who?" He sounded close, whispering sweetly inside her ear.

'_Don't say it...Namine...don't say it...!' _She mentally cried.

Slowly locking her eyes with his, she gently brought her fingertips up to trace his lips, "... you."

"Well, guess what..." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, feeling at bliss in being near her like this, "...You were also able to heal me that night too."

Her lips trembled, closing them tightly, "No...no..." She couldn't allow this, finding they were getting off track again, "It's too late now. I love Sora...I...I want to be with him." Anger soon plagued her soul once more, "Why did you even let me go out with him in the first place? When you..." She caught herself, realization dawning on her, "You..." She gawked at him with horror, "Did you...have feelings for me...before you told me to start dating him?"

He recoiled away from her, guilt written on his face, "... Yes..." Bowing his head down, he gripped the wall behind her, "...I did. But...I didn't want to explore them. I...I wanted Sora to be happy...I wanted you to be happy. With you Namine, I just couldn't afford to lose you like he did with Kairi. I...I didn't... deserve you at all like he did."

"All this time." She concluded with astonishment, pain piercing her heart from the betrayal, "And you kept it in and _**lied **_to me."

"You're acting like you had feelings for me before you even went to Sora." He stated solemnly aloud, almost intrigued by her reaction.

God, she felt like slapping him again, because he was right...she did. Before Sora was even given a chance to her heart, she always sought Roxas's approval out of everyone. At first, it was to impress her grandfather, but with the blond, it had always felt different. She couldn't even say yes to Sora right away because of him; he was always pulling her back. When she agreed to be the older Hikari's girlfriend, she never knew she would have fallen deeply in love with him. It was like she had forgotten about any possible feelings she could of harbored for the blond male. But no, he was still able to creep back inside her heart without warning. And before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him harder than she had anticipated. It was like some cheesy romance novel that she couldn't escape from. And now, she was in danger of hurting the one she had grown to love so much, all because Roxas let her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a short and hollow laugh, "You know, Roxas...I don't even know what to make of my feelings anymore." Without much thought, she bitterly commented with a blank stare, "I think the moment when I'm finally happy, away from all of this; is when I say yes to the man who wants to marry me and treasure me, despite what I've done to him." She shrugged and shivered from the cold, "You allowed all of this to tumble, because you were afraid to lose me. And I just can't accept that."

He opened his mouth, but then closed it.

It's what led him to ask once again, "Do you love me? Just answer me that at least."

She shook her head, "No...I won't say it." She held a wounded smile, "Because like I said...it's too late. Not like it'll make a difference now."

"No...it's never too late, Namine. Not as long as there's a light to return to." He soon asserted almost cheerfully, "After all...you were the one who taught me that, remember?"

"Funny..." She started tentatively, "I don't know what that even means anymore."

They stood there silently inside the rain, not knowing what more to say.

Namine spoke with a deadpan voice, "Don't worry, you can still see the twins."

"Namine please..."

"I wouldn't dare let them not see their father."

"Don't do this..."

"You have Xion after all." She concluded coldly.

"It's not even like that..." He wanted her to stop ignoring him.

She stopped and stood quiet, contemplating what to say next, "I should get going...Sora's waiting for me." The smile on her face was so fake, it broke his heart, "I'm glad we were able to talk, Roxas. Goodbye."

"Namine...wait...!" He tried reach out for her.

She spoke with a severe tone, halting him, "Enough, Roxas! Please...let's...just move on already."

"What if the only way I could move on is with you." He answered earnestly with a stern expression on his face.

His words granted some sort of peace over her heart, a hazardous one that threatened for her to turn around and just run into his arms.

"I'm...sorry." She shuddered out painfully, her voice shriveling into a soft murmur.

She took off to the elevator at this time, unwilling to be in his presence any longer than she had already spent. She immediately entered the small compartment when the doors slid open, pressing for the lobby floor right away. Once the doors closed and the elevator began to descend, Namine slowly slid down to the floor and broke into uncontrollable sobs.

A part of her dying inside the further she was getting away from him.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The distraught artist was in a taxi now, waiting to arrive at her destination where she had promised to meet the brunette. Her eyes were red and puffy after her marathon of tears, making her seem lifeless. She appreciated the driver in not saying anything, accepting her request without any questions to her appearance. Her clothes clung to her tightly, drenched from the rain. She sniffled softly and gazed out the window with minor interest of the passing scenery. It was like her mind was empty of any identity of who she was anymore.

Before long, the vehicle came to a stop. She blinked with confusion, staring up at the house that had the numbers to her address. She stalled for a moment and wondered if this was the right place. When she asked the driver, he confirmed that it was. Passing him his payment, with tip included, Namine stepped out of the car and allowed her transportation to drive off. She stood there in the rain and shivered from the freezing temperature. Looking up at the exclusive dwelling, she feared of the outcome that was waiting for her inside.

She had made her decision, and now was the time to see it through.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora had his chin over his knee, hearing the pounding of the raindrops from outside. The sound of thunder echoed from within the halls, creating an eerie and empty feeling inside the house. He could only hope Namine was safe and dry from the weather when she arrived. Almost at chance in mentioning her, he heard someone knocking on the door. Not really caring that it wasn't the doorbell instead, he rushed over and opened the door without hesitation in even knowing who it was. He was left speechless though when he did discover the person to be Namine, wet from head to toe without any light in her eyes.

It brought his concerns out immediately with fear, "Namine...!" He engulfed her into his arms and pulled her inside, "You're soaked!" He exclaimed in horror, already dreading the possibility of her getting sick.

Closing the door without bothering to lock it, he carefully brought her over to the stairs and sat her down. She remained quiet and motionless like some sort of puppet, not knowing how to respond. He bent down in front of her, using his sleeves to wipe her face.

"Namine, what happened?" He asked softly, his other hand catching her neck from sagging to her shoulder, "Please, talk to me." He pleaded since he knew he wasn't ignorant, "You saw Roxas, didn't you?" She flinched, proving he was right, "What happened?" He repeated, "What..."

She cut him off and finally responded, "Please...don't talk about him anymore!" Covering her ears, she began to sob once more, "It's done...it's over. I don't love him...I don't love him." She brought her head up and grasped the older Hikari's shoulders, showering him with kisses on his lips, "I love you, Sora. Only you! Please, make me your wife. My answer is yes...it's yes...!"

Her words were like salvation and protection from the storm to him. However, he also knew she wasn't thinking straight, and could only be acting this way because of her recent confrontation with the blond.

He stopped her from kissing him again, pushing her back gently to restrain her, "Namine...stop it. You're acting hysterical."

"No, I'm not!" She argued, "For the first time ever, Sora. I finally know what I want...what I want to do..." She tried to smile, but it broke, "Who I want to be with..." Her hand reached over to brush his cheek.

He stared at pitiful expression, replying back somberly when putting her hand down away from his face, "You're lying."

She flinched back, becoming hurt, "I'm...not." She bleated hesitantly.

Shaking his head, he refused to believe her when he spoke, "I've known you for a long time, Namine. And I know when you are. Because..." He bowed his head, "... You never lie."

"Sora..." She didn't understand, she thought this is what he wanted; the both of them together, husband and wife, forever.

He stood up, looking away from her, "I'm asking again...what happened?"

She wrapped her arms around the twins inside her, "Nothing. I told you... Roxas and I are done. I've made my decision."

"Just like that?" He asked sarcastically, letting out a hollow chuckle.

"Ye...yes..." She wavered when she answered.

He rotated his body around, and waved his arms up exasperation, "So I guess that's it, huh? We get married now? We raise the twins together? Happily ever after?"

She didn't like his tone, frowning in agony, "I..."

He kneeled back down over to her, speaking gently when he clasped her trembling hands into his, "Namine..._**nothing**_ could of have _**not**_ happened...for you to come to me like this." He soon stated without even thinking, "It's the same face you wore the day you thought Roxas was going to die. From something like that..." He paused for a moment, shaking his head, "Could _**never**_ be _**nothing**_."

Memories of that day came rushing back to her, stringing her heart to throb painfully, "Sora...no...it's over. I don't want to be with him."

He laughed at her, tears forming in his eyes, "You're lying again."

She suddenly embraced him, desperately trying to convince him, "_**No!**_ No I'm not!" She gritted her teeth together, halting her from losing it, "Why...why are you doing this? Did you make me come here just to deny the answer you've always wanted from me? Why...why are you giving me away like _**he **_did?" Tears carelessly came down her face and fell over his shoulder.

A part of him felt guilty, tightening his hold on her, "Namine...he never gave you away!"

"_**Yes he did!**_" She shouted, "How can he tell me he loves me, and then..." She couldn't even finish, spluttering between broken snivels, "...And then...gives me away!"

'_Because of me... Roxas did it because of me.' _He wanted to say, but couldn't, rubbing his head into the back of her hair, "Namine...because he's an idiot...because _**I'm **_an idiot." He cradled her body, "We both acted selfish, and you became a part of it."

"I'm tired...!" She confessed irritably with exhaustion, "I just want...I just want...to be here and never have you let me go." She finished quickly before losing her voice.

"Are you telling me this?" He pulled away from her, his face wounded by his own tears, "Or Roxas?"

"Please...don't ask me that!" She bellowed, burying her face into her hands.

"You're just looking for an easy way out." It was harsh, but it was the truth, "I don't want to be your last resort...just so you can escape the pain. Namine..." He heaved, grieving over his words, "I bought you this house... so we can be together. But...I know now... that this is where it starts..." He gazed up at the ceiling, "For you, Roxas, and the twins."

"No...Sora!" She exclaimed, denying his beliefs, "I love you! I love you so much! Please... I don't want to lose you. Please...don't do this!"

He cupped her cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers, "I can't...Namine. I just can't settle you loving another person...I can't." He gently claimed her lips, memorizing the feel of them, "I already told you...if I'm going to be with you." He kissed her once more, "I have to be your only one."

"But I already told you..." She whimpered softly, feeling frustrated, "I chose you...not him."

He smiled at her, his eyes glistening with joy, "God...I really wish I could believe that." He brushed the wet strands of platinum-blonde away from her eyes, catching the glow of her flushed cheeks, "But even now... the fact that you're so hurt... just tells me everything already."

Namine was torn, not knowing what else she could do to persuade him. She just sat there, her heart now becoming dust at this point from all the shattering. She wasn't going to lose him, not Sora.

"Namine..." The brunette tried to reason with her, "I know you love me...I know you do. I love you too...so much...that you wouldn't believe how much I treasure your smile. But...there's a difference between me and Roxas in your heart."

She gazed up at him, actually quite interested in his explanation.

"With me...you had someone who you can lean and rely on. Someone you trusted...which I took advantage of. The thing is...you can live without me...Namine. You managed to do it when we broke up, after all...but..." He slipped his hand over her cheek, knowing she couldn't lie to herself either anymore, "When you're apart from Roxas, even now..." He chuckled warmly, "... You're a mess...just like any lover would be. You know being with me...isn't where your heart is."

He sounded so calm and mature. Namine couldn't help but to admire him, still, she was afraid.

"You're not going to lose me, Namine." Almost as if reading her mind, he spoke gently to assure her, "I'll always be here...waiting for you. Just like you've done for me. Remember?"

"Sora...I can't..."

"You can..." He insisted.

She shook her head, not even wanting to imagine the thought of them not ever being together. However, Sora's emotions were running the opposite. Just the fact that she was persistent to be with him, made his heart at ease. Like there was actually a chance he can move on knowing she possessed obstinate devotion towards him to be by her side.

"I...I didn't even get to tell him..." She whispered with an unsteady sob, "That...I love him. How can I go back to him...knowing there's so much to say...from how I feel...?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable by the question, "...I guess that's just something you two need to work on."

"Sora...I...I...I don't know what I should do...? You and I...I don't want to forget." She mourned dreadfully, clasping her hands together to stop them from trembling.

"We won't forget." Taking her hand into his, he formed her pinky to stick out, "We're going to make a promise."

"A promise?" She seemed perplexed by the innocent suggestion, gazing down at the little finger curiously.

"Yeah." He nodded, swooping his pinky around hers, "That in the next life, we'll find each other."

"Sora..." It was such a naïve wish, even to her, "...This sort of stuff only works in fairy-tales...you're going to forget."

"No, I won't." He asserted with a firm tone, "And who says we won't be the first to make such a silly fantasy come true? I thought you had more faith in us than that, Namine." He pouted playfully.

She sniffled and giggled, appreciating his silly antics, "I do..." There was no doubt in her voice, tears flooding her cheeks once more.

"Okay then..." He nodded, "Because...I'm going to find you. And then, there won't be anything left between us...no more pain...no more lies...just us. Promise me, Namine?"

She bowed her head down, concealing her face from his view.

Nodding softly, she shook their pinkies together, "I...I promise..."

Her breathing became laborious, falling forward and wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. Surrounding his own arms around her, Sora settled his chin over her damp hair, relishing the feel of her against him for the last possible time. Sure they can share hugs, and maybe occasional kisses on the cheek in the future, but never like this. Not for a long time until they're both dead and buried and reborn. Looking back at their promise now, he knew there was a dismal chance of it ever coming true. Stuff like that usually happened in stories, never in reality.

Unexpectedly though, she whispered warmly with a drowsy hum, "I love you...Sora."

That's when he knew; he was _**going**_ to make it come true.

But until then, she'll be in his heart.

End chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "And there you have it everyone...but is Namine willing to give Roxas the chance? Let's find out in the next and _**LAST **_3 chapters ahead! ;A; I'm sorry I didn't reply to anyone. I don't think I'll be replying to reviews much anymore, since my inbox is SO full nowadays, and I have tons of things going on in the real world. But I _**DO**_ read each and every review! And while once in a blue moon I get a "negative" one, I appreciate _**ALL**_ the love you guys have offered to this story and to me. And will never know how grateful I _**truly**_ am. This story has come a long way, so it's been such a nice run to have wonderful support for this long, and including so strongly. Love you my fellow readers! Here's Namine for thanks! And yes, that includes you troll reviewer who said I've wasted his time in reading this when he/she volunteered to read it in the first place :3. Thank you for hating and to the rest, for the love!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give great thanks to: _**Emiko Gale, Sara Crewe, silverrain1001, Nobdy'sMelody, Childanny, Dragonflies87, hinata3487, akemithebazookagirl, spadejackspade, Kutlessrocker, Hoboruler, zikashigaku, ShadowedEssence, Lalalala, TheWitchNamine, Maxeyn, Summoners, Sookdeo, Kirbyizawesome, kirbyisawesome, Burai Stelar, Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever, Starseeker358, lady cocodelle, GoldenMagicia, sapphie, purehearted24, Rosekun25, kirbyisawesome, 0Wishful-Thoughts0, Sweetpinkrose, Mooseluver8, 53007, Kigaroo, xxSweet Memory, Nobody's Love, WHXY, xLycheeRAiN, MonkeyGirlxoxo, KeybladeMaster97, MissDifferent, xLeaveItAllBehind, shadowslayer54, ComicalxMysterious, InfinityStream, Q-A the Authoress, NeverGirl, KeybladeMaster97, PrinceWatermelon, Polymoly, Em, Anonymous, Emii, Iceyfire141, shoang, laughingx4ever, FanWitch98, EnterAbyss2991, Wolven24KH, Emi, nekohimedesu, LivingHerOwnFairyTale, Sora017, **_and to the infamous hater_** "Stank Master". **_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And now, for the final 3 countdowns!"


	42. Gearing Up

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Some of you have been wondering when this story is over, what will be my next project? I will let everyone know once this story is finished :). ALSO, a bit of a time jump in this chapter. So please, don't be confused my fellow readers! We are after all... two chapters away to the finale!"

Chapter 42 Gearing Up

Next week was the concert, and all Roxas could do was stare blankly at the scattered pieces of song lyrics on the floor and walls. After his run in with the female artist, he was left discouraged and empty on how to go on. Her rejection had ripped his heart into two, leaving a trail of blood with no oxygen to spare for his withering lungs. All that was left, were the emotions locked inside his songs. Getting up slowly, he reached over and started crumbling each piece of paper with rage. By the time he was halfway though, he fell back with a clumsy sob, weeping uncontrollably from his hidden lament. He covered his eyes with his hand, his face scrunched up with an expression that would break anyone's heart.

Maybe this is what he deserved after his obsession with the past. This was his eternal suffering, and he was a fool to believe that he could escape it.

Making sure Xion wouldn't catch him crying again, he quickly wiped away his tears. He couldn't have written all these lyrics for nothing. They all meant something to him, every verse, and every line; connecting him to the one woman he could never happen. He couldn't help but to laugh. He was like any other musician, pending for a lover who was lost. Still, there had to be hope, right? Was he really willing to give up now, after coming this far?

Namine had to know; she had to. He was going to make her listen. Even if she pushed him away, he needed her to hear. This time, he was prepared to open his whole heart to make it happen.

And with that, he started to unravel each piece of paper he had crumbled up. Collecting each song he had written over the year, he stacked them up and slipped them all into an envelope.

This was going to be his final shot; might as well make it worth wild.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine walked through the shop, her feet dangling heavily from her current weight. She felt like she could go into labor any minute. Accompanying her was Aqua and her Goddaughter, Sol. The blue-haired female decided to lend her assistance to the blonde, having experienced her own pregnancy shopping for dresses. The artist had to prepare her outfit for the night of the New Year art show. It was mandatory for her to decide on what she was going to wear. This was a big step to her life, and she wanted it to be memorable. Unfortunately, she would be missing Kingdom Hearts's concert during that night, which led her to a certain unwanted revelation.

Her relationship with Sora; it was officially over.

To say she was distraught about it would have been understatement. She was devastated, and didn't know how to handle it. Sora promised her though that everything would come together eventually. She just had to believe it hard enough to make it come true. How could she though, when her current attachment to Roxas was torn? The blond must be heartbroken, and it personally killed her over the things she had said to him. In all honesty, she didn't even let him speak that day; cutting him off every moment she could get. And now, there was a gap between them and a part of her was too scared to take that leap.

She whimpered silently when passing a row of elegant gowns.

She _**wanted**_ to see him though. She wanted to see him so _**badly**_. This burning desire, it was too strong to throw away or ignore. And more than anything, she wanted Roxas to feel it. To know, he wasn't alone anymore. To know, that he always had her heart.

Knocking her out of her thoughts, Aqua spoke up, "Hey Namine, what about this one?" She held Sol securely against her hip.

The blonde turned, examining the dress she selected with minor interest, "I don't know. I don't do well with purple."

It's true. The colored just looked awful when it was on her.

The bluenette hummed curiously, "Were you thinking about someone?" She asked carelessly without thought.

Namine seemed astonished by how well the woman could read her mind, "Um...no. Why would you think that?"

The blonde tried to distract herself from the subject, focusing her attention on Sol. The baby dribbled over her collar, giggling when Namine poked her cheeks innocently with affection.

Aqua knew she was trying to avoid her, "I could tell after knowing you for a year in a half now. You always have a far off daze and a glint in your eye when trying to hide back some type of emotion you're not willing to accept."

Namine held her head down, doing her best to block out her words.

She flinched though when the woman added sympathetically, "You were thinking about Roxas, weren't you?"

Pulling her body back, she turned and neglected the question.

"Namine..." Aqua tried to reason, "...You can tell me. I know you care about him...you might even..."

"Stop..." She shook her head, having enough of this topic.

It seemed like it was all anyone could talk about these days.

"I just came here to buy a dress. Nothing else." She pleaded softly, "So please...can we not talk about it."

"Okay." Aqua agreed to her commands, feeling guilty for even mentioning it, "I shouldn't have even brought it up. I'm sorry."

Namine shook her head and smiled, "No, it's okay. I know it's because everyone is worried." She looked away, mindlessly playing with some fabric, "I don't even know what I'm going to do when that time comes for me to confront him again. Our last meeting was..."

"Shhh, don't have to explain." Aqua placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just focus on finding you a dress to wear for your party." She stared down at her swollen stomach, "That could fit these two."

The country girl giggled with a slight blush, "I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible to find a dress that would even stretch that big."

"Don't worry, we'll find one." She ensured with a pleasant smile.

Putting her worries once again behind her, Namine and Aqua continued their search once more.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora shifted his queen forward, "Checkmate."

Vanitas gazed up at him with frustration, "I see you got your confidence back."

"I admit, I have been in a good mood lately." The brunette confirmed with an honest smile.

"Stop that, it's so annoying."

"What? This?" His smile stretched even wider.

"I don't get how a girl dumping you could make you happy."

"She didn't dump me." He corrected calmly, removing the pieces off the board for a new game, "We made a promise."

Vanitas cocked his eyebrow, "Please tell me you're joking."

Sora scowled at him, not wanting his input on the matter, "Not that it's really your business, but yes."

He chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his eye, "My God, and I thought you couldn't get any worse. You're such a sap."

"At least I'm not the one losing." He clarified cheekily.

"Hmph, whatever." He sulked irritably, "Are we going to play another game or not?"

"Of course." Sora assembled the pieces on the board once more, "I think this time I'll be black."

"Why do we keep playing anyway?" Van asked with a rather curious tone, "There's no point to it."

"There's a reason. You're just not seeing it."

"I swear, I think you're only doing this just to make me more insane than I already am." He scoffed.

"Now Vanitas~, why would I do that?" The young Hikari grinned playfully, "Though I thought you were already a wacko."

"I'm not that easy to break." His tone held a bit of distaste, "Just because I suffered for the last thirty something years, doesn't mean I'm a quack yet."

"You killed someone." Sora gravely announced.

"For survival." He answered with a deep tone, his eyes burning, "There's no other way to define it than that. And if anything, I'm just a criminal with a demented mind for revenge." He moved a white pawn forward, "Which comes to my question on why you didn't let me stay in prison in the first place?"

Sora shuffled in his seat, contemplating which pawn he should use, "Despite your crimes, I couldn't just let you go to a prison to suffer more than you already have."

"Aww~." The raven-haired male cued sarcastically, "How sweet of you to be thinking about me, sweetheart."

The brunette wasn't amused, "Seriously, I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, I didn't ask for it." He glowered and moved a piece without even thinking about it, "If you really want to help me, you would get me out of here and not try to chain me to your perfect little _**family**_."

"You seem to forget that you're _**part **_of this family."Sora interjected curtly, "So stop being stubborn and accept that already! Or are you too afraid to face the fact that you might actually care?"

Vanitas erupted in fit of laughter, "_**Care!**_ You were all oblivious to my existence until now. So why the hell should I trust you guys?"

"Because..." The brunette kept his voice steady, "We're willing to do the same... at least...I am."

"You really are the good sibling, aren't you, Sora?"

"I try to be."

"Like Ventus?"

"No... as myself."

"Hmph."

Vanitas wasn't impressed, discarding the game from going any further.

Sora stood up from his seat, "If you're not willing to cooperate, I guess we'll just continue our game another time."

He made a beeline towards the door; stopping when the older Hikari decided to speak, "Wait." The brunette stopped and turned, "When I get out of here, I'll consider joining your side." Sora smiled slightly with gratitude, "However..." Vanitas wasn't finished, "I wish to create a bargain, a sort of, trade...in partnership."

Sora felt reluctant to agree, "It depends what type of partnership."

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"Fine, but, you must make a promise to me." He seethed lowly, "To never put my friends or the people I _**love**_ in danger again."

He waved his arms out, "You have my word~." He leaned back in his seat, "Let's make our arrangement next time we meet."

Sora sighed with trepidation, "Don't make me regret this, Vanitas."

He chuckled shrewdly, "You have the concert soon, right?"

The brunette paused from making his departure to answer, "Yes."

"Then...I hope everything turns out to be a big _**bang**_."

Sora swiftly turned around, glaring at him with suspicion.

The older sibling shrugged, "Just a metaphor, don't take it seriously~." He turned around, folding his hands on top of the table, "Trust me, I have a good feeling about that night."

He actually sounded sincere, which perplexed the young Hikari greatly.

Opening the door, he entered through the passageway, "See you next time, Vanitas."

When he closed the door, the black-haired maniac responded, "See you around, Sora...and..." He bent his head back, staring up at the ceiling with an evocative grin, "...have a happy New Year."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

The week vanished, and the arrival of the concert and Alantica's annual art show of 2011 was here. The city was festive, influencing many people on the streets to celebrate. Everyone was gearing up for the final preparation for the holiday of the upcoming New Year. Roxas could hear the crowd outside from Xion's apartment, gathering his stuff mindlessly with haste. He had already packed up everything, sealing the envelope with no further adjustments. Strapping his guitar over his back, he knew he didn't have much time to waste.

Xion entered through the doorway, "Hey, I spoke with Pence. The limo will be here soon to pick us up."

He grabbed his keys from the nightstand when he replied, "I'm not going with you guys."

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"I have to take care of something important." He made his way out the door.

"Wait! But what about the concert?" She asked with distress, her arms stretched out with skepticism over his motive.

"Don't worry." He safely promised, "I'll be there. I'll be taking my motorcycle, so don't wait up for me!"

He sprinted out into the hallway.

"Roxas wait!" Xion called after him, hearing the door slam, "Great..."

Looking over at the digital clock that stood on the nightstand, she sighed with dread. They only had seven hours left until New Years. Out of all days, he hadto pick _**today**_ to do his errands. However, she held faith in his intentions. Roxas was impulsive, but he always kept his promises when it mattered. She had to get ready before Pence and the others arrived. Now wasn't the time for disappointments, not when a new chapter was about to begin.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora fixed the sleeves to his sweater, frequently checking the time inside the kitchen. Everyone was arriving at the stadium by either limo or car. With over hundreds of tickets sold, he was getting anxious. They had practiced for weeks for the concert, and this was their first live performance. He already had his stuff packed by the door. Waiting for Namine to get dress, he promised to drop her off at Alantica before heading over to Twilight Stadium.

This night was important for all of them. They had anticipated this moment to be the reward for their success. Sure they had to pour blood, sweat, and tears to make it happen, but it was all worth it. He liked to think so anyway. For even if it wasn't him with Namine in the end of his journey, there was always a chance for a new story to begin.

He got up from his seat on the couch when Namine walked in from the hallway.

She had her back turned, "Sora, can you help zip me?"

"Oh, sure!" He went over, admiring the pale skin and the curve of her spine.

Fastening the zipper behind her, he held her shoulders and smiled, "There, perfect fit."

"Thank you." She turned around, revealing the most elegant yellow dress he had ever seen.

"You look..." He was stunned by her beauty, her pregnancy being a minor edit to her perfection, "...lovely."

Namine blushed and stroked some of her curls behind her ear, "I hope so."

"Trust me, you do." He opened his eyes widely with enthusiasm, "You'll be the star of the whole place."

She giggled from his compliment, "We should hurry though." Her teardrop earrings dangled when she looked at the clock, "We really don't have much time."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be."

"How about you?"

He shrugged and answered candidly, "A little. But, it's normal to feel this way, right?"

She nodded, "Ye...yeah."

Sora placed his hand on her bare shoulder, "Hey, you'll do great. Besides, you won't be alone." He signaled his eyes downwards, "You got the twins with you after all."

Intuitively, Namine rubbed the top portion of her stomach, "You're right."

"Well then..." He looked around, making sure everything seemed tidy up, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let me just clean up a bit inside my room." She went and walked back into the hallway.

Sora in the meantime fetched their winter attires, slipping into his coat. Namine came back not long afterwards, zipping her purse after double-checking if she had everything.

The brunette wrapped his scarf around his neck, "Got everything you need?"

"Seems so." She allowed him to help put on her jacket.

"I'll drop you off at Alantica." He picked up his guitar case, "But after that, I have to leave right away for the concert."

"Roxas will be there...right?" Her throat seemed to tighten when she asked, slipping her gloves on.

"Of course." Sora answered causally, "He's our leading man after all. Can't perform without him."

She nodded after wrapping her own scarf around her neck, "It's a shame...I'm going to miss it."

"You have your own important affairs. It can't be helped, Namine." He opened the door, locking it from the inside, "It's not like you're ready to see him anyway."

She felt slightly offended by his statement, it made her sound like a coward, "That may be true, but...I..."

"Shh." He silenced her gently, "No more thinking. You do that too much. Just act upon the moment." He added cheerfully, "It's New Years Eve after all! Time to be spontaneous." He advised with a suggestive wink.

Namine bit the inside of her cheek, "Okay..."

"Let's go then."

He gave her permission to go first, closing the door behind them. Rattling the knob, he made sure it was secured. He put his hand behind Namine's back, guiding her down the corridor. The artist didn't want to say anything, but since that morning, she couldn't help but to feel a sudden throb below her abdomen. It ached her core frequently, stretching her inner muscles painfully. She paid no mind to it though, predicting it was just her nerves acting up again.

The night was too young for any disturbances now.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas parked his motorcycle on the curve, barely making it through the traffic in time. The city was getting crowded, cars honking everywhere. Roxas had set the alarm to his bike, hopping off his seat with ease. He popped open the little compartment in the back, grabbing the envelope that was inside. He wasn't going to be long, considering he still had about an hour left before the concert. Running up the stairs, he slid his way through the doors after someone had opened them. The whole lobby was polished and congested with guests, all of them dressed for the occasion for the gallery opening. He didn't waste time to admire the scenery though, aiming his sights on the secretary who sat jadedly across from him.

"Fuu!" He announced hastily.

Her eyes widened from seeing the blond Hikari, "Shock."

Running up to her, he hoped for her to accept his request, "I need you to give this to Namine. It's important she gets this." He handed her the envelope, which she took hesitantly with bewilderment, "Is she here yet?"

"No." She simply stated, looking down at the parchment, "Gift?"

"You could say that." He answered, his eyes scanning around the room.

"Promise." She held the slim sachet close to her chest, "Trust."

"Thank you." He gave her a quick embrace, causing her to flinch.

"Wel...welcome." She mumbled over his shoulder.

"I have to go now." He withdrew away from her, placing his helmet back on, "I don't have much time."

Before he could take off, Fuu shouted with alarm, "Wait!" He quickly turned around, "Namine?" She questioned with a forlorn gaze.

"I can't." He answered dejectedly, "There's somewhere I have to be." He gulped, "Just make sure she gets that! And tell her...I'm sorry...for everything."

After that, he sprinted out the doors and jumped into his seat. Disengaging his motorcycle, he drove off into the streets, the engine roaring behind him. Fuu stood quietly where she was, examining the envelope with slight curiosity to open it.

Even so, she was a woman who kept her word, and patiently waited for Namine's arrival.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora honked his horn, trying his best to shift through the hordes of people and cramped cars. He quickly checked the time that was displayed between him and Namine, tapping his finger over the wheel. At this rate, he'll only have forty-five minutes before the concert. Finding an opening, he swerved carelessly to the left, their bodies stumbling slightly from the reckless velocity.

"Sorry about that." Sora apologized, pushing the gear to park.

"It's okay." She was already gathering her things.

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, a habit she was unwilling to break. Sora coughed from the warm touch of her lips, hiding the blush that wanted to appear. Getting out of the car, Namine's shoes clacked against the sidewalk.

She turned to the brunette with a small smile, "Make sure to break a leg out there."

"You do the same." He informed warmly.

She nodded firmly with confidence, "Drive safe."

"I will, trust me."

Closing the door, Namine watched him drive off rapidly down the street. She could only pray he would get to the stadium unharmed, knowing how busy the roads were during this time of year. Not pressing her luck in being late, Namine turned and made her way up the stairs. Halfway though, she winced and hissed painfully from the sudden tightness around her stomach. Her whole body went rigid, grasping her abdomen urgently for support. She breathed heavily, her mind trying its best to decipher what was happening to her. After a split second, the pain subsided, leaving her baffled and breathless. She slowly recovered, bringing her body back up carefully. Waiting for another episode, she felt it was safe for her to go forward.

'_Maybe it was the twins acting up again.'_ She reasoned, _'I should get going...they're waiting for me.' _She mentally asserted with fatigue, walking through the doors without looking back.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Roxas unconsciously swept the cords to his guitar, waiting inside the private room he was given to share with Sora. Pence and the others were in the room next to him, practicing and memorizing the melodies to their albums. They had a long list of songs and he felt nervous. He gulped, hearing the audience mummer and chant from outside. Their voices vibrated against the thick layers of cement, the walls proving futile in concealing their excitement. Roxas looked over at his cellphone, holding his guitar tightly to him.

It was seven thirty; they started at eight.

He began to wonder if Fuu gave Namine his package by now. She probably would ignore it for the most part. He breathed heavily through his nose, bowing his head down with infamy. If only he didn't act like such a fool, all of this hardship could have been avoided. Sora's heart would have been kept in tact, as well as Namine's. What drop of happiness did he even give after all this time? It was like Ventus's death all over again. No one was to blame but himself.

He chuckled pitifully, "There I go again, playing the martyr. When could I ever learn just to let things go?"

There was a knock on the door, breaking his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and in came Sora, "Hey."

Roxas blinked a couples of times, turning his head away, "For a minute there, I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Yeah, me either. Traffic is brutal out there."

"It is New Year's Eve."

He gave a short chortle, "Thank you as always Mr. Obvious." He walked over, sitting beside him, "You should see the crowd out there, it's wild."

"Hard to believe." Roxas responded dismally.

The brunette patted his back, giving him an encouraging shake, "Hey, we got this far."

The blond gave a lopsided grin, "Even though I was under hiatus for half of it."

Sora frowned from the reminder, "True~." He lifted his face back up and altered his features to a more cheerful one, "But we still ended up together on that stage...just as we started it."

Roxas turned to his sibling and felt like his heart lifted, "Yeah...you're right."

They heard a knock on the door from Kairi, "Hey guys, you have ten minutes left before show time! Get ready!"

"Okay!" Sora shouted and lifted himself up from his seat, "Time to get this show on the road."

"It must be freezing out there." Roxas explained while putting on his hat.

"Yeah, but the lights will keep us warm." Sora comforted, leaving his coat on while slipping off his gloves, "Sing loud enough for Namine to hear tonight, okay?"

Roxas froze and became mystified by his brother's suggestion.

The older Hikari turned and smiled, "I'm sure her heart will somehow receive it."

Another knock came, this time Riku, "Come on guys! Five minutes left! Everyone else is on stage already."

Sora slid his hat off a bit from his forehead, "Alright, keep your pants on!" He grabbed his guitar, "You ready Roxas?"

He shook off his shoulders for any jitters he had left, hoisting up his own instrument from the corner, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

With time dwindling to the last minute, the boys went out and headed for the stage. They had a huge curtain covering the front, prolonging their entrance. Seifer was adjusting his drum sets, while Demyx and Pence made sure their instruments were attached to the speakers. Sora went out, already taking the moment in following their example. Roxas stood paralyzed where he was though, tilting his guitar numbly inside his hands.

Kairi went over next to him, grabbing her headset, "Are you ready? I have the go that everything is set. All I need you to do is make sure to plug your guitar into the equipment."

"This is really happening, huh?" He commented erratically, completely bypassing from what she said.

The technician looked ahead with the same amount of disbelief, "Yeah...it really is."

"I should get going then." He looped the strap to his guitar over his shoulder.

Kairi patted his back, "Break a leg!"

Roxas jumped ahead onto the stage, making it over to the center where the microphone was. The lights were beaming above them, providing a source of warmth from the frigid weather. Taking the wire to his guitar, he plugged the cord inside the speakers in front of him. Whipping his hair back, his bangs fell carelessly across his azure eyes.

'_This is it.' _He grabbed the mic, parting his feet.

The lights dimmed, and a burst of shouts came along with it. The curtains started to rise, revealing hundreds of people who were waiting patiently for them to appear. Roxas's blood ran with exhilaration, sending the adrenaline he needed to boost his body up for this moment.

He turned to Sora, who nodded and prepared his own legroom, the lights above them illuminating once more.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, short chapter :(. But the next to last chapter is going to be long for sure! Sorry for the time skip everyone! I hope that didn't upset most of you D8. Also, wow, thank you all for the _**many **_reviews since the last chapter! I was shocked by the amount that had poured in ;A;. I read each and every one of them, and was so overjoyed by many of your supportive and encouraging words. This story is nearly coming to an end, so it's nice to see so many who are excited to read the last chapters ahead. Furthermore, Diary of Namine's third year anniversary had passed. I really wished I could have updated on that day, but I was too busy with other things. Anyway, thank you _**all**_ for the wonderful years, and I hope I don't disappoint you when it's over."

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**xxSweet Memory, Muffin-pyon, The Silver Prophet, ShadowedEssence, Iceyfire141, violentyetawesome, Childanny, 0Wishful-Thoughts0, Summoners, NeverGirl, Dragonflies87, Emi, Rosekun25, SangoRocks10, Burai Stealer, LenaleeHxC, alyssaangel15, hinata3487, Maxeyn, spadejackspade, Sergio, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, The Genius Mage Divine Wolfe, truthlieslovestars, zikashigaku, Kutlessrocker, Emiko Gale, ButtonsRose, xLeaveItAllBehind, silverrain1001, Lilaclia, Starseeker358, shadowslayer54, Sora017, roxasloverr, MemoryxKeeper, gumibear8745, elvenskin, 53007, skull-feeder, Mikey, Sookdeo, xHikarix3, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, GummyDrive, laughingx4ever, RoxasxNamine, Nobody's Love, FanWitch98, Tashlee, elspoek1, EnterAbyss2991, Evil, nekohimedesu, Kigaroo, lady cocodelle, **_and _**criticalACLAIM-xx. **_We hope that's everyone! Another round of thanks for taking the time for leaving your thoughts, and more than one review!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Also, thanks for all the recent favs! Next chapter will hopefully be posted up soon. It's going to be long though, so be patient ;)."


	43. Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts... or the song "Shattered" from _**Trading Yesterday**_. Cliché song, but I had planned this as my choice since the beginning ;3;. "

Kiome-Yasha: "Wow, second to last chapter...sort of makes me sad. Since the last chapter is actually an epilogue. So basically, this chapter is it. I don't know if some of you have noticed, but yes, I have been posting a lot of one-shots lately. I'm sorry for that :(. I just needed a break from working on my "stories". It doesn't help that I suck at writing one-shots XD;. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this LONG chapter, and I hope none of my readers will be disappointed. Also _**warning**_ a description of _**LIME**_ in this chapter!"

Chapter 43 Hand in Hand

Everyone was there as far as Roxas could see from the stage, all their friends who had stood by them since the beginning. Xion was in the front, along with Hayner, Olette, and Axel; honestly he could list them all if he could. But no, he had to concentrate. He couldn't falter the lyrics now, his heart beating erratically against his ribcage. The lights beamed heavily from overhead, switching around between colors across the audience. They were all cheering to the beat of each song they played, their rhythm steady when altering to the next. The concert had just begun, but he felt like it was an eternity already. Each song was already familiar, besides one, and he had prayed for her to be here when he sang it.

Their instruments joined in union, providing the leverage they needed in entertaining the fans. Roxas's voice led them the whole way during the whole performance. Their acoustics' surrounded the whole stadium, echoing across the city's park for all to hear.

Roxas's heart was louder in his ears though, anticipating the finale with no hope in sight.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine did her best to mingle with the guests that had arrived to see her gallery. Fuu constantly followed after her, becoming deeply conflicted. She secretly held Roxas's letter inside her purse, wondering when was the right moment to give it to the blonde artist. She didn't want to ruin the girl's night by bringing up a subject she knew all too well was forbidden. Still, it wasn't right not to tell her either. They were still waiting for Relm Arrowny to arrive for the occasion, and Kingdom Heart's concert should be under intermission at this point; time was at the essence.

The secretary walked over to the girl, "Namine." She spoke with a severe tone of importance.

The blonde turned, her face twisting into pain.

This brought Fuu to ask with concern, "Are you alright?"

The younger female tried to suppress the pain around her lower region, "I'm...fine..." She answered with uncertainty, "I think it's just my nerves acting up."

Fuu didn't look convinced, gazing down at how the girl was clutching her abdomen, "Namine..."

Alarms were setting off inside her head. Was she possibly going into labor?

Before she could address the issue though, their superior, Triton, came and hollered with excitement, "Namine!"

The girl recoiled abruptly from his cheerful but rather intimidating voice, "Oh! Um...Sir Triton! What is it, sir?"

"Namine." Fuu hissed, trying to gain back the girl's attention.

It was completely ignored, as she was already absorbed into another conversation.

"I have some wonderful news for you my dear." He rubbed his hands with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh?" She lifted her head up with mild interest, "What could it be?"

"I've just received information from Zexion that Relm Arrowny has arrived, and she is anxious to see your gallery!" He exclaimed proudly.

The girl blushed tremendously from the honor, tears filling the corner of her eyes. Lady Arrowny had always been her hero since she could remember. Just the thought of her admiring her works, made it seem like one of her fantasies playing a cruel joke on her.

"It...it would be such...a pleasure...!" She stumbled eagerly with elation, barely containing herself.

"I think she's waiting in the lobby area. I would be happy to escort you there to meet her." He suggested kindly with a deep tenor in his voice.

Namine was about to respond, but Fuu grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side before she could. Triton stood there with bewilderment, wondering what the issue could be. The blonde frowned from her colleague's sudden forceful behavior, her smile deflating when the lavender-haired glared at her.

"Importance." She firmly explained while opening the zipper to her purse.

"Fuu, can it wait?" The artist suggested lightly.

"No." She answered flatly, taking out an envelope, "Here."

She took the slim package, studying it for some sort of clue, "Who's this from?"

"Roxas."

She nearly dropped the envelope, "What!"

"Gift." She explained gently, "Must read."

"He was here?" Namine asked disquietly.

Fuu nodded, "Yes." She grabbed hold of the artist's hands, pushing the sachet closely to her chest, "His heart."

"Fuu...I..." The artist was left speechless.

"Namine?" Triton called for her.

She shook her head and looked back, "One moment!" She directed her sights back onto Fuu, "I'm sorry...I can't read this right now." She tried passing it back to the secretary, but she declined and persisted.

"Keep." She commanded sternly.

Namine looked apprehensive by the idea, but it seemed like she had no choice.

"I'm going to go now." She mumbled and clenched the envelope to her chest.

The lilac-haired woman sighed, "Proceed."

The blonde turned around and walked back to her manager's side.

Triton raised his thick white eyebrow, becoming perplexed by her sudden change in mood, "Is everything alright?"

Namine looked up and nodded, putting on a fake smile in order to convince him, "Yes, everything is fine. Please..." She pleaded almost anxiously with excitement, "...Let's not keep Mrs. Arrowny waiting."

"Indeed." He agreed and offered his arm to her.

Namine accepted his invitation and followed him out of the gallery. Fuu watched them leave the room, shaking her head with disapproval. The artist felt her eye on her, erupting her dress to feel clammy against her skin. Actually, she was sweating quite a lot tonight, her lower region aching even more than it was before. She dismissed the pain though, continuing forward without faltering her steps. They made it to the section of the lobby area, and she nearly fainted from whom she saw.

Relm Arrowny was just taking off her coat and handing it Zexion to put away. Her outfit was strange and unique, almost foreign compared to other common attires.

When the famous artist turned and spotted the flaxen-haired girl, she suddenly burst with excitement, "Hello! You must be Namine! I heard _**so **_much about you!" She came over and brushed Triton's arm off the pregnant girl, "And you really _**are**_ expecting!" She touched her tummy without asking, "Oh!" Relm giggled and apologized, "I hope you don't mind me touching."

Namine was flustered by the woman's brash behavior, never realizing how free-spirited she was, "Um...I don't mind at all." She answered comically with uneasiness.

"Come now, dear. There's no need to be shy!" The older female encouraged brightly, "This all wonderful work in itself that you've created!" She then winked suggestively, "Along with the person who helped with his special brush."

The blonde blushed heavily from the uncomfortable comment, "Um...thank you."

Zexion chuckled humbly and bowed respectively at the famous artiste, "Mrs. Arrowny if you will?"

She waved her hand obnoxiously at him, "Oh please! No need for formality!"

He nodded and continued, "If you would like, it would be an honor to escort you to see Miss Namine's gallery." He pointed to the other hall, "Most of her works are currently being displayed for any who wish to admire them."

She lifted her nose in the air smugly with contemplation, "Hmmm..." A smile then bloomed on her face, "Only if Namine will take me there to see!" She looked down with an impish grin, "Would you mind?" She observed the envelope that was currently in her tight grip, "Or do you have more important things to take care of?"

Namine followed her gaze and remembered Roxas's gift, "Oh..." She blinked and answered faintly, "No...not at this moment."

Relm didn't look convinced, sensing a deep core within the girl that was bleeding. She didn't need to be an acquaintance to notice that.

She disregarded her concerns though, "Well, I hope you're not planning to keep me waiting then~." She melodiously teased.

Triton firmly glared at Namine, signaling her to act.

The young prodigy jerked and fumbled with her words immediately, "Oh...um...not at all! Pl—please...just...just this way!"

They all followed the artist into the gallery area, oblivious towards her condition. She was still sweating, and she believed the reason was because of how nervous she was. They made it to one of her pieces, one she was familiar with. It was the one with the characters that resembled Roxas and Sora, holding two large mystical keys in their hands. They were aiming at some large keyhole at the center that glowed.

Relm was struck with inspiration by the piece right away, "Oh my! This looks wonderful!"

Not too far off, Marluxia glowered at the group from her compliment.

Namine gave an insecure smile, "Thank you."

Her role model became engrossed by her style, exploring each canvas with astonishment and discovery, "And this one! I just love the brush strokes! And this one!" She vigorously took hold of Namine's hands into her own; causing the girl to drop Roxas's envelope in the process, "Your imagination holds no bounds! It's like you created a whole new universe that is entirely mirrored, and yet different from our own!" She then chirped loudly, "I'm so impressed!"

The heroine blushed instantly from her words, "I never thought of it that way." She smiled blissfully, "It makes me happy to hear that from you."

"Believe me, dear. The honor is all mine!" She corrected fondly, "At your age and talent, it'll be no surprise for you to get your own art studio. And it would also be my privilege to make sure that happens, you have my word."

"Mrs. Arrowny you must know..." Namine began with a steady voice, "...I've always looked up to you, ever since I was a little girl. My mother, she was a big influence on my life. She would constantly talk about you. To make it this far, it's...it's... just...all I ever dreamed of since she passed away." She then frowned mournfully, coming to a slow realization, "And yet..."

Relm smiled at the girl wistfully, "Was your mother's name by any chance, Aimee?"

Namine whipped her head up in shock, "Um...yes...but, how would you know that?"

She nodded with a small smile, "She was an old friend of mine... my best friend." She closed her eyes painfully from the loss, "She used to have the same dreams like you, about becoming an artist, but...never did."

The blonde tilted her head with some form of curiosity and shock, "Why is that?"

"Because she fell in love, and..." She then finished happily, "... Had you." She chuckled warmly, "If you ask me, you turned out to be her most proudest piece of all."

Namine was left stunned, along with everyone else.

Relm picked up the thin packet from the floor, "I believe this is yours?" She gazed at the parchment and passed it to her, "You've been holding it rather tightly since I got here. It must be something important."

She took it and replied softly, "It is..."

"Have you opened it?" She asked.

Her heart was beating fast, "No...I haven't." Her eyes seemed to be in a trance, _'Even when I treated him so coldly...but how could I not? I mean...what we've done to Sora...and...'_

"Namine." A voice appeared beside her, revealing the person to be Fuu, "Open it." She lightly commanded.

"But..." She turned to Arrowny and her other supervisors.

"Don't worry, I'm sure these guys can insist me around your gallery." She directed her thumb at Triton and the others, "You just go and handle your own business. Can't spoil inspiration when it's calling for you." She gently advised with a finger in the air and a hand on her hip, "I'm sure your Mother taught you that. She did for me after all."

The blonde artist stood dumbfounded and allowed the woman to walk by her; so she could be alone with her thoughts. She looked down at the large vanilla folder, edging her fingers over the seal.

Fuu walked up to her, gently placing her hands over her shoulder, "Open it."

"I don't think I can..." She mumbled feebly with distress, "...Once I do...I know there's no chance in me going back...and I'm scared...scared to move forward."

"Chance." The secretary comforted softly.

Remembering Relm's words, Namine nodded with acceptance, the inner heat between her thighs stretching uncomfortably. She ripped the seal open, exploring the space inside that was filled with all types of notes. Selecting one out of the folder, she read it mentally to herself.

'_I know this song!' _She exclaimed inside her mind, slipping out another one, _'...And this one too!' _

"This is..."' She spoke aloud after keeping Fuu in suspense, "Kingdom Hearts's songs...they're all the ones he wrote since I...moved here."

"Meaning?" The employee's eye was kept steady, waiting for an answer.

Tears overflowed from her eyes, "They were...all...meant for me. He's been secretly trying to... reach me..." She brought a slip of paper to her face and sniffed it with contentment, _'His scent is still on them...' _Her breathing changed, panting in labor, "All this...time..." She soon hissed, a sudden pain entering through her bowels, _'Oh no...' _

"Fuu..."

The one-eye female immediately came to her side with concern, "Namine?"

"The twins..." She yelped in agony, the lower part of her body aching, "... I think...I'm...going into labor."

The secretary feared of this, nodding urgently, "Understood." She placed her hand behind her back, "Breath."

Instantly taking the advice, Namine began to breath in and out.

Zexion noticed their frantic faces, speaking out in alarm, "What's wrong?"

"Labor." Fuu pointed out bluntly, already escorting the girl out of the room.

"Are you certain?" He asked with concern, everyone gathering behind him with the same amount of crisis.

"Yes." They hurried out of the hall, "Hospital."

Relm brought her hand up, "Namine, good luck dear!"

Triton stood disquietly, "To think of all times!"

Zexion turned to his boss with uncertainty, "Should we continue the evening, Sir?"

He uneasily rubbed his beard, "I'm not sure."

Relm threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "Come now! She'll be alright!"

They all turned to her, wondering how she could be so spirited towards the situation.

"Trust me, if that girl is anything like her mother...she'll be fine." She confirmed with a soft tone, "All you need is just a little faith."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Fuu rushed over to help Namine into the back seat of her car. Once she was secured, she closed the door and made it over to the front. The artist kept heaving in and out, adjusting her weight frequently in hopes of easing the pain. The lilac-haired woman slammed the door when she got inside, inserting her keys into the ignition right away. She turned it and the engine came to life. Taking off down the street, she did her best to avoid the traffic and crowd that were already gathering for the countdown. Namine tossed her head back and wailed in agony towards her spamming contractions. God, it felt ten times worse than having a period. She clung to the folder that held Roxas's lyrics though, seeking companionship during the stressful moment.

Fuu spoke over her shoulder, "Hospital?" She asked with a surprisingly calm voice, "Which?"

"Radiant...Garden." Namine wheezed scarcely, "But...I don't...want to go there."

"What?" Her colleague exclaimed mildly with confusion.

"The concert... take me to the concert...please...Fuu." She pleaded with tears tumbling down her face.

"Crazy." The woman remarked austerely, her grip on the wheel becoming rigid, "Dangerous."

"Please...!" The blonde yelped with grief, "I... I need to...see him! I need to...tell him...!" She placed her hand on the back of Fuu's seat, hoping she could sense her emotions, "Fuu, I'm begging you... as a friend."

The lavender-haired female gasped from the term, never knowing the blonde felt that way towards her. Yeah sure, she was there to comfort her when she found out she was pregnant, but a friend? Then again, ever since Namine came to Alantica, she was the only other employee that ever took interest in talking with her. They were friends, as stubborn as she was to admit it; she deeply did care for the girl.

"Annoying." She grumbled with a small blush.

She pressed hard into the pedal and made a sharp turn, the tires screeching beneath them. Namine held on from the reckless rotation, thanking Fuu silently for obeying her wishes. The secretary drove down the street, trying her best not to lose control of the speed limit. It's all they needed was to be pulled over.

Namine rested her head back onto the window, "I'm coming, Roxas."

Cherishing the songs he wrote to her, she found one she didn't seem to recognize. And for once, she would like to hear it, from his heart.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

This was it; they were down to the last song for the night. It was 11:39pm, just about twenty minutes left before the New Year. Roxas's face was covered in sweat, wiping the drips that fell from his forehead. Despite the chilly air, it didn't stop the heat of their performance. Everyone was cheering for them, knowing the night was about to come to an end. They embraced the idea for an encore, hoping to make the night last forever.

'_Just like that time.' _He softly mused.

He looked over at his friends, each of them studying his face intently for any hesitation. Turning his head, his sights landed on his brother, who shared the same sentiment.

Roxas nodded, _'It's time.'_

Almost telepathically, Sora got himself ready for the final act. He put his guitar down, beckoning the staff to hand him and his brother some new ones. They rushed over and replaced the instruments without faltering.

Roxas adjusted his new guitar, grabbing the mic gently to speak, "This song is to someone...very important to me. I...I've hurt her. For even if I'm not perfect, I still wished I could have been...for her sake." Sora gazed at his brother and gulped at the emotions that were swelling up inside him, "...And now...I just wish more than anything, is for her to listen to my heart."

The blond sibling finished, looking ahead at the dark shadows of the crowd. It seemed like that small light was still not there. He could only hope to revive it with his voice, the lyrics flowing into his head and soon, out between his lips.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Fuu parked in front of the stadium, but Namine was already taking off to the door.

The lilac-haired female yelped silently in shock, "Wait!"

The blond unlocked the door, and slammed it behind her when she got out. She hurried to the entrance, wincing from her assaulting contractions. Fuu continued to call after her, but she completely put her into deaf ears. She needed to see Roxas. She wanted to be with him... now and forever. God, how could she be so stupid? How can she ever think of letting him go? She loved him! She loved him so much! She suddenly felt something drip between her legs.

Her water broke, just the perfect timing.

"Namine!" Fuu shouted, this time reaching her ears.

She turned and apologized, "I can't wait, Fuu! I need to see him!"

"Stop!" She persisted, noticing the trail of moisture.

The blonde continued though, her heart beating fast with some sort of excitement that she never had felt for a long while. That's when she heard him, his voice carrying out over the stadium's speakers, his words caressing over her like a sweet gentle kiss.

_Yesterday I died tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

She ran over to the security officer who she recognized to be Lexaeus, "Please you have to let me in!"

Fuu reached to grab her shoulder from behind, "Emergency!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "If there's no ticket, then I can't let you pass."

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

Tears brimmed over the blonde's eyes, "You don't... under...stand! It's _**important**_...that... that I... be here!" She seethed between gasping breaths.

He glowered at the girl, but then soon realized the impending birth of her children, "Are you... in labor?" He exclaimed deeply in astonishment.

That's when Fuu lost her patience. Grabbing the taser from his pocket, she zapped him in the chest, stunning him immediately with high level of voltage. Namine stood agape at the scene, not knowing how to respond to it.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

"Go!" Fuu shouted urgently.

"Right..." Before any guards could come to stop her, she bolted forward through the gates.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

The number of the audience was never what she expected. She tried to maneuver her way through them. She held one hand over her abdomen, protecting the twins from getting squished. She winced in pain, almost falling over, but managed to recover and press forward. The light to the stage was bright, illuminating the outlines of his silhouette across the stadium.

"_**Roxas! Roxas!**_" She shouted loudly, praying to catch his attention.

Pence's fingers fiddled across his keyboards, getting to the climax of the song. Soon, all of their instruments followed in union, slowly picking up momentum.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

She pushed and shoved people off from her path, "_**Roxas!**_ _**Roxas! I'm here!**_"

The blond squinted his eyes, her voice almost like a whisper to him, echoing inside his ears.

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

All of a sudden, a light appeared in his vision.

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

She was nearly at the center of the arena, losing air fast, "Rox...as..."

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

'_Namine...?' _He questioned mentally with wary, trying his best to memorize the lyrics.

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

Sora stared over at his brother, questioning his sudden tenor, _'What's wrong with him?'_

He looked out into the audience, and spotted a familiar flock of platinum-blonde hair, _'Namine!'_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

Roxas's eyes kept scanning the area, not wanting to become delusional now from hearing voices. He swore her could have heard her though, calling out for him.

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

Namine sensed his eyes searching for her, lifting her hand up into the air, "Roxas!" She wailed weakly, _'Please... see me...'_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

That's when he saw her, right at the center across from him. His mind was slowly shutting down from her majestic entrance, nearly falling over.

'_Namine! You're... here!' _He exclaimed mentally with bliss.

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

"Namine..." He whispered faintly in awe.

He lost trace of the last verse, looping the straps to his guitar off from his shoulder.

He shouted over the mic with more force this time, "Namine...!"

Everyone halted and stood frozen, the ambience to their instruments echoing with a soft buzz.

"Roxas...!" The crowd drowned her voice out, all muttering in mystery of what was happening.

"Namine!" The blond Hikari threw his guitar on the floor, creating a loud screech from the impact, "Namine!" He leaped off the stage, braving against the fans in order to get to her.

"Roxas!" Sora called out in alarm, unbuckling his own guitar.

Axel and the others stood stunned by the young Hikari's actions, mayhem erupting around them. The bodyguards tried to restrain the blond from jumping over, but he managed to slip from their grasp. He charged forward, pushing anyone who got in his way that wasn't familiar to him.

"Namine!" He pulled his face up, scouting over the masses for her porcelain face, "Namine!"

His friends were trying to reach him, but they were trapped amongst the crowd. That all didn't matter to him though, all he cared about was the woman he loved.

He shouted desperately again, his voice straining, "Nami...ne!"

"Roxas!" And like a lifeline, her voice appeared to save him.

He tackled forward, "Get out of my way!"

With his hands pushing forward, his fingers searched to grasp hers.

"Nami, just keep calling out my name!" He used her nickname, lost, but never forgotten.

Almost out of familiarity, she responded tearfully, "Roxas!"

And there she was, right there in front of him, beckoning to be in his arms.

"You're here..." He started in a hushed tone before rushing over to her.

They both embraced each other eagerly from their reunion. He sniffed her hair, making sure her coconut scent was real, entering his systems with moisture filling his eyes. Squeezing her tenderly to him, he felt the large lump that held their twins between them. He moved back a bit, not wanting to suffocate her, but enough to feel her skin. Touching her face, he framed her soft cheeks, a smile blooming across both of their lips.

"I love you..." She finally confessed, tears falling from her face, "...So much."

The group around them didn't dare disrupt the moment, watching the two misguided lovers stare at each other in awe.

"I love...you too..." He breathlessly confided to her.

And just like that, they were exchanging secret vows to each other between a heated and passionate kiss. It had struck 12am the moment their lips met, a lost kiss finally being sealed. Everyone shouted Happy New Year, throwing confetti in the air that covered the whole stadium. Sora watched in the distance, smiling peacefully at the sight with a mix of envy in his eyes. He was happy for them, and it was a sacrifice he soon wouldn't regret. How could he? When the two of them had fought so hard to keep each other apart? And it was all for him.

However, even with their mouths interlocked, Roxas grimaced at the heavy breathing Namine was generating between them.

"Namine? What's wrong?" He asked fearfully.

Her hands trembled, gripping his arms for support, "Roxas... my water...it broke not too...long ago... and Ahhh!" She suddenly yelped out in pain, "And...my contractions..." She moaned uneasily, sweat pouring off from her forehead.

The blond stood dumbfounded, but reacted quickly, "We need to go now!"

Becoming frantic, he turned his head over to his brother, "Sora! Namine's going into labor! We got to go!"

The brunette leaned forward, trying to catch what he said, "Huh?"

Roxas noticed his expression, "Dammit..." He turned to his pregnant lover, "Nami, I need your cellphone, babe."

The girl tried to conceal her blush from the endearing title, passing the device clumsily to him. He dialed Kairi's number right away, knowing Sora didn't have his equipped during the performance. In the meantime, the two of them continued to pursue their way towards the exit.

The phone was ringing, "How did you get here anyway?" He asked curiously at the huffing artist.

She wobbled hastily, breathing in and out, "Fuu..." She answered simply.

"Is she still here?"

"Yes...I...I think so...at...the entrance."

"Good, she can give us a ride to the hospital." He clarified sternly.

Soon after, his call patched through, "Hello?" Kairi's voice was disgruntled with stress.

"Kairi!" He exclaimed.

"Roxas...?" She then gathered her thoughts, "Roxas, what the hell is going on?"

"It's Namine, she's going into labor. We're going to take Fuu's car to get her to the hospital!"

"Oh! Um!" The redhead was lost for words, her expression becoming fierce, "Okay, don't worry, we'll handle everything from here, you just go and take care of Namine for us. We'll meet you guys later at the hospital! Actually... Sora will meet you there before us, so good luck!"

"Thanks!" They made it to the entrance, spotting the secretary through the gates, "Fuu!"

She dashed forward, assisting Namine's aid right away, "Hurry."

The three of them made haste, bypassing the guards before the one Fuu knocked out could regain consciousness. Gathering inside the backseat, a honk was heard behind them. Roxas turned quickly to spot Sora inside his car, including some other friends of theirs. He waved for them to follow Fuu who was quickly entering the driver seat. Getting inside, Roxas offered his hand to Namine and closed the door behind him. She squeezed it right away from the strain of her muscles widening between her legs.

"Just keep breathing, Nami. I'm right here, I'm not going to let you go." He whispered lovingly inside her ear, nuzzling his nose against her hair, "Our babies are coming, so you have to stay strong."

She nodded and continued to pace her breathing with steady heaves.

"Vigilant." Fuu advised softly.

Roxas held his arms around the blonde, keeping her safe from going off balance, "Just keep breathing...breathe...breathe..." He repeated softly inside her ears.

He then finished the last lines to his song to her.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Fuu swerved her car into the front of the clinic area, unbuckling her seatbelt right away to get out. Roxas prepared to lift Namine out of the vehicle, twisting the knob to the door.

The secretary went through the sliding doors, beckoning anyone who could help them, "Assist!" She exclaimed urgently, leading them outside.

Roxas had the door already open when they came out with a wheelchair for Namine to sit on. They grabbed the pregnant girl's hands, hulling her over out of the car with Roxas behind her. Rotating the wheelchair around, they captured her and already made haste to get her inside. The blond took off after them, but stopped when he heard a honk behind him. He briskly turned his head, spotting his brother who was getting out of the car, along with Hayner and Olette.

"Roxas how is she?" The brunette asked with deep concern.

The young Hikari brushed his hair back nervously, "I'm not sure. It's what I'm about to find out."

"Hurry." Fuu insisted and took action in following inside.

When they entered the white hallway of the lobby area, Sora received a text from Kairi.

He flipped his phone open and read the message, "Kairi said they settled in closing the concert, and are heading over right now."

Roxas ignored his announcement, though not completely. His main concern was seeing that Namine and his babies were going to be safe. They saw a doctor approach them, his name being Cloud when reading off the label from his tag.

"What do we have here?" He asked calmly, investigating Namine's stomach with his hand, "We really don't have time, these guys are ready to come out." He looked up at the group, "Which one of you is the father?"

It was quiet between them, and Roxas was too self-conscious to speak. Should he really be considered the father, after leaving Namine for so long? If anything, Sora deserved that title a lot better than him.

He didn't get much of a say about that though, the brunette speaking for him, "He's the father, doc!" He pointed cheerfully at the back of the blonde's head.

"Sora..." He looked slightly uncomfortable for being put on the spot.

The older Hikari stared over at him mischievously, "Well you are, aren't you?"

He nodded meekly, "Yeah..."

Namine gave an unpleasant moan, "Can I give birth now? Please~...?" She pleaded anxiously, holding her abdomen closely to her chest while breathing heavily.

"Right then!" Cloud clapped his hands professionally for business when he spoke, "We need to get you to the infirmary, Miss Namine." A nurse intern named Marlene handed him the artist's personal information, "Giving birth to twins will be a rigorous task, but I'm sure everything will be fine." He turned to Roxas, "I'm going to need you to get changed, can't have the father missing out."

"Wait!" The blond exclaimed and turned to his brother, "You have to come in with us."

"What?" Sora asked with a baffled expression.

"Those kids are yours just as much as they are mine." He held his shoulder firmly with resolve, "Trust me, I think Namine would think the same."

The older sibling turned to the artist who gazed back at him with the same amount of longing, "Namine...?"

"I agree with...Roxas." She tried to speak with steady breaths, "I...want you...to be there...with me...Sora." Namine suddenly cried out in pain, gripping the chair tightly from the pressure that was growing inside her.

"We really don't have time for a decision." Cloud concluded, "We have to get her to the infirmary." He turned to the Hikari twins, "You two get changed, now."

He then ran off down the hall, his assistant pushing the pregnant girl along the way beside him. Before Sora and Roxas could follow after him though, Olette had stopped them.

"Wait! Take this!" She offered them a video camera she had stored in her purse, "To record the twins' birth."

"When did you even find the time to get that?" Hayner barked with surprise.

She closed her eyes with pride, "You can never take chances. Besides, I was prepared for the twins' birth _**way~**_ before all of you!"

"Thanks, Olette." Roxas took the device gratefully; she was too reliable for her own good sometimes.

"Roxas, let's go!" Sora declared earnestly, taking off after the doctor.

"Right!" He waved with a shout, trailing after them, "We'll see you guys later!"

"Good luck!" The married couple called out happily.

Fuu turned to the two curiously, "Patience."

Olette nodded at her, "We should wait here until the others arrive. I'm sure everything will be okay."

They all stood by the entrance, sending silent prayers to the three adults and unborn children. It was worth the time as any to do so.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They already had Namine on the bed, rolling her through the doors while the boys got changed. The doctor was in there with her to set everything up, attaching all types of devices for any changes towards their vital signs. Roxas positioned the plastic cap on; tying the outfit they had offered him around his waist. Sora turned on the camera, making sure the settings were right before pressing record.

He pointed the lens over at his frantic brother, "Are you nervous?"

Roxas felt rather bashful with the camera on his face, "A little."

"Just be the guy she needs." He softly advised with a delicate tone.

The blond stood quiet and gulped with an uneasy smile, "I'll try."

"No." He firmly shook his head, "You will."

Cloud came through the sliding doors, "She's calling for you."

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"A Roxas?" He asked inquisitively.

"That's your cue!" Sora pushed his brother eagerly through the door.

They both entered inside, seeing the odd position Namine had to be forced in to give birth. The brunette signaled his brother to go over to her, pointing the camera around the doctor to watch him at work.

Roxas leaned over Namine's shoulder, brushing his hand over her damp forehead, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Still...breathing..." She gasped, but her smile refused to waver, "I'm scared... but...excited..." She weakly stated.

He tangled his hand into hers, "Don't worry...I'm here. And..." He placed his forehead against hers, "I'm never going to leave you alone again."

"You...promise?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He rubbed his nose against hers, exchanging Eskimo kisses, "I promise."

"Good, because I caught it on tape." Sora declared jubilantly, "So if you ever dare forget, we got this to remind you!"

Roxas chuckled, an honest smile spreading his lips, "Whatever you say."

Namine wanted to cry from his smile. It's been a long time since she was able to witness it. It was innocent and shy, just like she remembered it to be; it wasn't goofy like Sora's. It was natural and it made her feel calm enough to smile in return. This was the Roxas she wanted to remember.

That's when she felt the head of her first born, making its way through her stretched canal, "Aaahh!"

"I could see the head crowning out. Namine, at this moment, I'm going to need you to push!" The doctor commanded softly, getting his hands ready, "Now push!"

She clenched her teeth and followed the doctor's instructions, tears responding immediately from the pain. Sora went over to see the bloody show, squinting slightly in disgust from the sight. He strongly kept his composure though, never dropping the camera.

"Wow~, this is some miracle." Sora chuckled awkwardly.

"I need you to push harder Namine." Cloud softly explained through his mask.

Roxas turned to the artist, "Nami, you heard him. Push harder."

"I'm...try~yyyinnggg~." She muttered with a feminine grunt, providing more force like they had requested, "It hur—hurrrrttsss!"

"I know it does! I know it does!" The blond musician repeated, "But think about it like this! After their born, we get to hold them! We finally get to see meet them!"

Hearing him say that, Namine gave one last shove, "Grrrraaaahhhhh!"

A baby's cry could be heard around the room, "It's a boy!" The doctor announced happily, holding the infant up for them to see.

He was covered in blood, and all other types of fluids. There were signs of dark strands of gold on his head, all moist from his birth. He wailed dramatically from his newfound freedom, the exposure from the light aggravating him.

Sora nearly fainted from the sight of blood, "Oh my God...I think I'm about to pass out."

Cloud could only laugh, "Roxas, why don't you come here and cut the umbilical cord?"

The baby's father came over in a sort of trance, taking the scissors the nurse had handed him. With one simple snip, the cable that connected the infant to its mother was cut off. The nurse wrapped the firstborn around a blue blanket, taking him over to her station for clean up. The doctor cleaned the remains right away for the next baby to come.

"We're not out of the woods yet. We still got one more to go." He advised somberly.

"No breaks?" Namine wheezed miserably, already feeling too fatigued for another go.

"I'm afraid not." Cloud gave a sympathetic frown.

Sora held the camera carefully, "Come on, Namine. We're almost home."

"This is nothing more than another obstacle." Roxas suggested gently, "We've been through so much already, you can do this."

Namine studied their faces and sighed heavily, "Okay..."

The physician smiled from her cooperation, "Okay then, this one might be easier. So I just need you to do the same as you did before."

"Push." She nodded vigorously, "Got...it!"

And just like that, her muscles started to spread again, providing a passage for the other baby to be born.

"Gah!" Namine's lips pursed, breathing quickly in and out.

"That's it! Keep pushing!"

Sora's shoulders shook with eagerness, "I can see the head!"

"Just come out already!" The blonde female pleaded anxiously.

"Here it comes." Cloud calmly shouted, "Just keep going."

Roxas soothed his hand over Namine's, "Almost there! Just one more left!"

The artist clenched her eyes shut, leaning her head back with one final push, "Aaahhh!"

The baby slipped right out from inside her, letting out a burst of gurgling cries.

"It's another boy." Sora proclaimed in awe.

The infant's face was scrunched up uncomfortably from the light, his small body covered in his mother's plasma. He awkwardly wiggled his feet and arms, testing out his appendages that were once confined in his mother's womb.

Cloud gently held the baby over to Roxas, speaking softly, "Would you care to cut this one too, please?"

The musician came over and took the scissors from the tray beside them, snipping the limb easily like before.

"Marlene, can you take care of this little one as well?" The doctor asked his assistant kindly.

"Sure, this one's already done with his check-ups." She smiled and passed the baby boy over to his father, "You can be the first to hold him."

Roxas was left stunned when accepting the small bundle into his arms, pulling the blanket slightly down to see his face, "Hey there...stop crying did you?"

The small child stared up at him innocently, his eyes occasionally blinking to stay awake. Sora came over his brother's shoulder to take a shot of the infant's face, admiring over how round his eyes were; just like his mother's.

The overwhelmed father swayed him back and forth gently, "That's a big boy."

"Can I hold him?" Namine asked faintly, feeling completely exhausted and numb.

"Of course." Roxas stated happily and passed the baby down carefully to his mother.

"Hello, my little one." She held him closely to her and kissed his forehead.

"Here's the other one." Marlene came over with their second son, "He's a pretty calm baby."

Namine reached for him and brought him close to her chest like his brother.

"You got them?" Roxas asked with concern.

She nodded, "Don't worry." She gazed down at the fraternal twins with devoted affection, "I can't believe you two are finally here." She sniffled sensitively, tears flowing from her eyes.

Sora observed the scene behind the camera, "Have you thought of their names?"

"I did, but I wanted your permissions first." She answered.

"What are they?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Well..." She gazed at the two newborns and spoke quietly, "I was hoping to name the older one Vennis, in honor of your brother, Ventus. And the other...after your father."

"Vennis..." The blond male seemed pleased by the choice, "It's perfect. I'm sure Ven would be honored too."

"Our father...?" Sora was hesitant by the idea though, "So, you want to name your younger son, Soren?"

Namine knew he held doubts about that, "I know your father has made mistakes...considering all that's happened from the past, but...if it weren't for him...I never would have met you, or..." She looked up at the sunflower-haired sibling, "...Roxas." She looked down at the infant, "And who knows, maybe this little one might be able to redeem his name. I would surely like to think so."

The brunette seemed conflicted, quickly succumbing to her request, "Alright~, I think it's meant to be his name anyway." He smiled cheerfully at his nephew, "It's perfect for him."

Namine beamed at their approval, "Soren and Vennis it is then." She looked down at the twins, "Those are your names for now on."

That's when Cloud came in and intervened their conversation, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to clean the mother up. I'm going to have to ask you two to wait outside in the waiting room or the nursery until further notice."

"Oh...um...ok." Roxas looked down at the mother of his children.

Namine's eyes held a bit of dread, but he spoke to reassure her, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll come to see you when they let me."

She smiled with relief, "Okay."

Sora chuckled and took his brother's arm, "Come on, Romeo. I'm sure the others' would like to hear the good news before they combust out there."

He turned to his sibling, "Right." He waved at the girl of his affection, "See you soon."

They turned off the camera and walked out through the sliding doors. Namine expected to feel alone with them gone, but she realized; she already had two precious boys keeping her company. She looked down and studied their features. The twins had certain resemblances that were split between her and Roxas. They weren't definite yet, considering they were just born, but she could see the similar alterations of their DNA. She couldn't find any other reason to call them perfect.

It seemed like everything was going by so fast now, but in reality, it was just another year ready to unfold.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora and Roxas made it back to the others who were eagerly waiting by the nursery, spotting for any last names that said "Hikari" on them. Roxas knew there was a lot of paper work waiting for him after all this, but he rather not think about it. He approached his friends alongside his brother.

Selphie was the first to notice them, next to Pence, "There they are!"

Sora waved at the group, "Hey guys!"

Olette came forward almost frantically, "Where's Namine? Is she okay? How is she?"

Hayner held her shoulder back, "Honey, calm down."

Roxas put his hands up, "Namine's fine, she's getting treated right now."

"And the babies?" Axel asked patiently with interest.

"Boys...their names are Vennis and Soren." The blond confirmed tenderly with a warm smile.

"Aww, congratulations!" Aqua exclaimed while holding Sol in her arms.

Terra patted Roxas's back with an encouraging shake, "Welcome to fatherhood."

"Hehe thanks." He responded sheepishly with a small blush.

Olette was inspired by the moment, "I want a baby." She bluntly stated to her husband.

Hayner's jaw dropped, "Wha... what?" He whispered in shock.

His wife sulked at his retreat, "We're going to make a baby, whether you like it or not." She crossed her arms, daring him to refuse.

He sighed with a evident grin on his face of defeat, "Yes, dear~."

Axel took the time to glance over at Larxene, signaling his eyes with the same offer in mind.

She glared at the redhead, "Don't even think about it."

Kairi ran over and embraced Sora into her arms, "Oh Sora, I'm so happy for you."

Riku came over to join in their merriment, "Congrats, buddy, you're an Uncle."

He grinned from the title, "Thanks guy, I hope to be a good one." He scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Wait." Fuu stepped in, followed by Xion who spoke after her, "Does this mean...Namine and Roxas are..."

That's when the group went silent. All remembering the kiss they just shared moments ago. It was in front of a live audience, how could they?

Roxas felt uncomfortable by the question, but realized he was quite curious himself. She did confess that she loved him, does that mean she was willing to share her future with him? And what of Sora? There were so many questions left unanswered to him.

"Well, we're going to have to wait and see." The older Hikari finally responded delicately, placing his hands on his hips.

Roxas gulped nervously, his heart beating quickly by the possibility. There wasn't much he could do besides wait until he was called in to see her. Turning to Sora, they both knew whatever happened, it was her choice to make, but in a sense, theirs as well.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Not long after, the babies were brought into the nursery. Everyone rushed over and gathered behind the glass to see them. The girls let out a chorus of "Awws", while the boys smiled pleasantly with attachment. Soren was fast asleep inside his crib, snoring soundlessly. Vennis, on the other hand, was wide-awake, fussing up a storm for attention.

Olette framed her face between her hands with total adoration, "Oh my God, I just want to eat their little toes and fingers while squeezing them to death."

Hayner gave a disturbed look, "Why is it when there's something cute, all people could think about is killing them."

"How can we resist?" His wife interjected.

He sulked at her, "Our children will never survive."

"Oh hush!" She responded haughtily.

Aqua leaned her daughter towards the glass, "Look Sol, some new friends for you."

Terra didn't seem pleased by that idea though, "They're boys..." He commented dryly, already becoming protective.

His wife ignored him, a playful smile spreading on her lips, "Who knows, maybe she'll fall for one of them?"

"Aqua!" He wasn't amused.

Almost without his control, Sol giggled and slapped her hands against the glass towards Ven's crib. The newborn stared at her in fascination, gurgling sweetly with his eyes squinting in laughter.

"Great~." Terra let out a low drone.

"I wonder if this means we can see Namine soon?" Kairi questioned aloud.

Riku shrugged, "Who knows?"

The young intern named Marlene soon appeared around the corner, approaching the group with some news on the matter.

"It's okay to go visit her now, but she requested to see two individuals first." She proclaimed lightly with an innocent smile, "You're Sora, right?"

The brunette seemed stunned at first before replying, "Yeah."

"She wanted to speak with you first."

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes."

Sora looked over at his brother, feeling unsure.

Roxas nodded and encouraged him to go, "Go ahead. I'm sure whatever it is, it's important that you two speak about it first."

The older Hikari probably couldn't deny that fact, "Okay..." He gave a short nod in agreement.

"Just follow me please." Marlene chirped politely, "I'll show you to her room."

Sora gladly started to follow after her down the hallway, never skipping a beat. A part of him was excited to see her alone, but he knew not to expect anything from it either. She was Roxas's now; he knew that, even if his brother didn't. Fate had chosen those two, and it was about time he accepted that.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

They both made it to her door after taking the elevator to the next floor up. Marlene opened the door and inspected the room. Namine was sleeping peacefully in her bed, looking rather refreshed after giving birth to the twins.

The nurse pulled her head back, "She must have fallen asleep when I left, but I don't think she minds you coming in."

Sora blinked a couple of times, his hands becoming sweaty, "Oh, ok."

She opened the door wider, giving him access to enter, "I'll just leave you two alone."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Marlene bowed graciously in respect and casually passed her way around him to make her exit. Sora stood cautiously for a moment, plotting over what he was going to say. He then went inside and closed the door, triggering the artist to wake up from her nap. He went into a daze, her eyes captivating him to remain motionless.

He gave a short wave, "Hi..."

She gave a weak smile, "Hi..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired...and..." She looked over at the window, discovering a hint of blue behind the blinds, "... Content."

"I guess that's normal, right? After all that's happened." It became quiet, triggering him to summon the true issue at hand, "Namine, why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to see you." She simply answered.

"But you've always seen me, it's Roxas who you haven't."

She shook her head, "I wanted to see you...to say..."

"Don't." He hoarsely stated in a low voice, "If you're just going to say goodbye, I don't want to hear it."

"Sora..." She furrowed at him, pointing at the empty seat beside her, "Come sit."

He obediently did what he was told, sluggishly making his way over to her. He sat down and released a fatigued sigh, already preparing for the worse.

"I love Roxas... so much... that it hurts." She breathed deeply from her confession, "And it hurts even more knowing it's going to hurt the other man I love when I say this..."

"You want to be with him." He confirmed aloud with a steady voice.

"I do..." She whispered and bowed her head down in shame.

He took her hand into his, "Namine, it's fine. We made a promise after all."

"Promises...are promises, Sora." She heaved with tears threatening to fall.

"No, don't cry." He begged softly, "This is supposed to be a happy day."

"How, when I'm afraid to lose you?"

He sat quietly for an answer.

He soon chuckled and shook his head, "You really need to stop feeling guilty and just learn to smile and go with the flow." Sitting back into his seat, he squeezed her hand tenderly, "And here I was thinking you were going to shut me out of your life for good."

She gasped and leaned forward with distress, "Never! Sora, I could never want that!"

Relief settled inside his heart, summoning him to kiss her cheek. It was a friendly and affectionate touch, leaving her face hot with familiarity.

"I love you." He whispered, "And who knows, maybe this feeling won't be forever, but for now, it's real and pulsing in my veins...with no end in sight."

She combed her hand through his spikes with a warm smile, "I love you too." Her tone sounded sisterly.

"Remember, this isn't goodbye." He sternly added with assurance, "It's only the beginning... so smile, because it's what we both need most right now."

"I know... you're right. Thank you."

He laughed coyly, "Don't mention it."

"Doesn't change the fact I feel better in asking you this..."

"Asking me what?"

She looked up at him and then looked down, "...To stay with me and Roxas, and...our family." She shrugged lightly with a hopeful smile, "We need you..." She dared not say it, but it slipped out either way, "..._**I**_ need you."

He gazed over at her solemnly, "Namine, that's such a stupid question."

She winced back, feeling hurt, but it was soon replaced with confusion when he laughed.

"Of course I would stay with you guys. I love you...all of you. And I wouldn't miss any of it for the world." He confided with a sincere smile.

The artist beamed happily, resisting the urge to have one of her crying marathons again. She knew she had to save it for the next visitor she was about to face.

Sora carefully slipped his hand out of hers, "Well..." He got up from his seat, "...I better get Roxas in here, before he decides to get cold feet."

"He won't run away." She declared quietly, "Not this time."

"How would you know?" He questioned curiously.

"I have faith in him." She touched the area where her beating heart was, "He's not lost anymore."

Sora stared at her in awe, eventually nodding in agreement, "Hehehe, you're right."

She seemed restless, "I know there's a lot of space between us, but I want to talk to him about it...about us. There's nothing else I would want more than that." The sun's rays were slowly peaking through blinds at this point, "And I know he feels the same way."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora explained bluntly without thinking, catching her off guard, "It always was and will be."

She contained a hidden smile, recalling a faint memory from their childhood. Things were definitely going to change, but then again, they were only returning what was once lost.

With a conversation long overdue, Namine set her eyes up with determination, "Bring Roxas to me."

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Sora stepped out of the room, refraining himself from looking back. Closing the door behind him, he was shocked to see Namine's wish to have already been granted. Roxas was leaning back against the wall, patiently waiting for his chance to see the blonde artist.

"You must really want to see her." The brunette commented softly.

The blond concealed his blush to a minimum, "I could give you more time if you want."

He shook his head, "No, no. She actually wanted me to come and get you." He chuckled lightly, "You've actually saved me the trouble to go looking for you. Did Olette force you to come here?"

He licked his lips, "No, I came here on my own to see her...to talk to her." He lifted himself off the wall, "I had asked the doctor where her room was...so... here I am."

"Here you are." Sora followed with a content smile.

"You must really hate me." Roxas spoke with a deadpan tone.

"I was going to say the same thing." His brother responded soullessly.

"I don't hate you, Sora."

"And I don't hate you, Roxas." He then continued, "You're my brother, and I just want you to be happy."

"But what about you?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be fine~. It's you I worry about. Honestly, you two need to stop it and just accept the fact you want to be together."

"But...you've been fighting for her." He stared down at his feet while shuffling back.

"And you've been fighting a much more difficult battle than me." He countered avidly, "You tried _**not **_to love her because of me. If that doesn't grant you the honor, then, I don't know what does."

Roxas averted his eyes over at the door that contained her, "I want to go see her. I do. Are you sure it's okay?"

"As long as you don't hurt her or leave her again...I think we'll be just fine."

He put his hands inside his pockets, "I guess I should go in now."

"Just don't feel nervous like you're popping the big question." Sora joked, "Look at it as continuing a file you had saved, but wanting to restart after knowing you had missed out on one of the biggest treasures of all; and couldn't get it back until you started a new game plus."

Roxas couldn't help but to chuckle at his brother's reference, "Really? You're going with that?"

He pouted genially, "Hey~, you leave my metaphors alone." He then went over behind him and lightly thrust him forward, "Now get in there."

He went and grabbed the doorknob, "Wish me luck." He turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Sora could only whisper thoughtfully with his eyes glazed over with a strange sensation of peace, "Good luck."

Roxas entered the large room, and prepared for his future.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Namine jolted her head up, her lungs halting when she saw him enter the room. Roxas closed the door lightly behind him and stood where he was, staring at her. Their eyes locked with an intense desire that was held secretly for months. The kiss they shared at the stadium still fresh in their minds. The blonde female sat upright in her bed, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear in the process. This was the first time they've been alone together ever since that day up at the clock tower. However, it felt different somehow, almost inviting.

Roxas bit his bottom lip, and spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Can I sit next to you?"

It was a simple request, but he hoped it would get them somewhere.

Being close to him like this after so long, she knew she couldn't refuse, "Sure." She scooted over and patted the empty space next to her.

He slowly made his way over and sat next to her, supporting her back from behind with his arm. He squeezed her shoulder, invoking her to lean her head under his chin, taking in his scent. The musk he held was comforting, reminding her the day when he first offered his whole bed to her when she had moved in. Roxas cuddled his head into hers, everything becoming quiet. There was so much they had to talk about, but for the moment, just this, felt nice.

"I'm...so sorry." She finally spoke with a shuddered sob.

Roxas immediately frowned at the sound, and picked her chin up to look at him, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But...what I said...on the roof that day...I..."

He silenced her with a tender kiss, catching her by surprise. It didn't take long for her to respond, their lips tangling together in a slow dance.

He pulled away, not wanting to suffocate her quite yet, "I'm the idiot who let you go, Nami."

"For Sora though..." She realized.

"Yeah but... you have no idea...how _**hard**_ it was _**not **_to love you." He pressed his forehead against her, their eyes moist, "To not be with you."

She buried her hands underneath his, which he gladly held, "I could relate."

His eyes widened a bit from her confession, "Namine..."

"No, please... I'll let you talk, but...you have to let me speak first." She gravely pleaded, "Then, I'll listen to everything you have to say."

"Okay..."

She took in a heave of air, "I love Sora, I do... and it will never change."

She appreciated the fact he wasn't stopping her, allowing her to continue, "...Or who knows, maybe it will; you can never tell. All I know is...I want to be with you, right here, right now. I...I want to grow old with you. I want to raise our babies with you. I want us to live together in a big house where even though as old and fat as I get, you'll still tell me I'm beautiful. You'll stay by my side, and never leave. I've been scared of holding these dreams, because I didn't want to betray Sora, but...I couldn't help it... I still can't help it. I tried not to let these feelings grow, really, I did. And then..."

She looked down between them where their hands were linked, "... Sora asked me out and you told me to accept it; I didn't know what to do, I was scared. So I did, I listened to you. And as much as I wanted to blame you for letting me go...I couldn't...not anymore."

Her voice wavered, but she kept on, "I was able to see another side of me when being with Sora, so I don't regret it. But, to say you were the one who had let me go was a mistake... I was the one who had let you go. Because, I didn't know what I was feeling for you until it was too late."

She lifted her head up, her cheeks damp with tears, "And everything just started shattering around me. All the things I thought could be wasn't...and all the things I never thought turned out to be. I must sound selfish."

He wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead gently.

"Oh...Namine... babe..." He murmured gently inside her ear.

She blushed from the affectionate name, his voice alluring her to do things that wasn't the appropriate time to think about.

"Please don't say it's not my fault." She implored with a feminine cough.

"..." He paused, "It's both our faults."

Relief settled inside her.

"And it's okay if you love Sora. I can accept that... not like I didn't expect it. Either way, it won't change the fact I _**do **_want to be with you."

"You... do?" She asked in disbelief.

He smiled and brushed some of her hair away from her face, "Yeah...I do."

She bit her lip, not wanting to tarnish the moment with her constant crying, "Thank you...for choosing me."

No, she wasn't referring to as a partner in life; she was talking about accepting her for who she was. Sora admitted he couldn't be with her if she was in love with someone else. Roxas, he didn't care, he still wanted to be with her. Despite the trials it took for him to realize this, he accepted her heart just the way it was.

"Of course." He answered sweetly.

"I don't want to mess this up, Roxas... not with you."

He grinned from her words, still needing to say his own peace, "Is it my turn to speak?"

She tilted her head and touched his cheek, "Yes, go ahead." She leaned back and gave him her full attention.

Roxas looked away, the sun's rays blocked by the window screen. He was trying to find the right words to convey what he was feeling to her. It was going to be his second time performing such a task, so he didn't want to mess things up again.

In the end, he decided to go with the flow, "Namine... I love you, and I honestly can't get enough of saying that. When you came to move in with us, I thought of you as nothing more than a spoiled little rich girl; who obviously didn't know anything about the world."

He made sure he wasn't insulting her, but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"But...I was wrong. You worked hard to get where you were, and...I didn't want to be that person to pop your bubble. Not when mine was already screwed up." He shrugged dismissively, "I guess, I was jealous of how together you were. I thought it was just out of admiration, but...I actually grew...attached to you. You have to know, when Ventus died, all I could think about, was it being my fault. When we were little, Sora he...he said things to me that I never was able to recover from. I tried to act normal, but inside, I was suffering each day with a black hole inside my chest. I felt suffocated, like, I didn't deserve to breathe and I was trying to cancel any air from entering my lungs."

He slowly brought his eyes up to level with hers, "You snapped me out of it, without even knowing my past. In someway, people might think it was insensitive...but...it was salvation for me. You made me forget, and pushed me to get better. That's when...Sora asked you out..."

He gulped from the memory, "...And I knew, that I couldn't risk our relationship, because, I wanted to make amends. I wanted Sora to be happy...taking the guilt upon myself from what happened years ago. I thought...I was going to be okay, but I wasn't. Losing you..." He squeezed her hand tenderly, "... just broke me even further."

He shook his head, "And with everything that followed...the wedding...the hospital..." He paused to reflect, "Our first night together...I realized, how much I hated myself for making me go through all this unhappiness. It was never anyone else but me who had to take control..." He gazed at her carefully, "...And you were the one who showed me that, but...like you...I didn't want to betray Sora from how I felt."

He moved in closer to her, "And I can't even begin to explain how... how happy I was when I found out your were pregnant. I wanted to rush to your side and just hug you after hearing the news from Sora. I didn't though, because I was constantly paranoid with the idea of you hating me... of becoming a bad father." His lips began to tremble, his voice breaking, "I don't want to be like our father...I don't want to abandon my kids...or the woman who gave birth to them. I want to be with you... all of you."

His speech came to a close, leaving her breathless and stunned. Namine brought her hands up and framed his face with tears visible in her eyes.

"First of all...you won't be like your father. The twins..." She smiled and corrected, "Soren and Vennis are lucky to have you. _**I'm **_lucky to have you." Everything was slowly coming together, "God, I love you so much...so please..._** please**_ don't let me go again."

"I won't let you go."

"Don't let us go."

"I won't."

"Good." She snapped humorously, "... because you're an idiot for doing it the first time."

He sniggered beneath his breath, "...Yes, babe."

Like a couple being reunited after a lover spat, they smiled contently with rejoice.

"I don't know how to feel about that name quite yet." She suddenly announced without thinking.

He frowned with uncertainty, "You don't like me calling you that?"

Her face became scarlet, bringing the covers up to hide her face, "... Well...I didn't say that now."

"I won't say it if you're not ready." He suggested generally, "...If it bothers you because of Sora...I..."

"No, I do like it." She brought the sheet down a little to speak more properly, "...And no, it isn't because of Sora. It's just... new and somehow...thrilling."

Roxas soon brought the question that had been bothering him since the concert, "Namine...what does all of this mean?" She gazed up at him, knowing what he was getting at, "Are you...are we... together?"

She fixed her legs underneath the blanket, turning to him with no answer about their future. Instead, her only response was a gentle kiss upon his choppy lips. Pressuring her lips against his, Namine was convinced over how much dominance he had over her. Their mouths drifted languidly, catching the taste of the others' tongue. Roxas leaned forward until her back met the bed, towering over her with their lips still glued together. He waved his aura over hers, capturing their bodies inside an intimate position. They didn't even care if anyone came in and saw them. The breathless artist was exhausted, but she didn't seem to mind. She was enchanted by how slim and wet his tongue was against hers; slithering inside her mouth and making her moan in the process. She tangled her hands into his unruly sandy mane, bringing him down in order to deepen the kiss. Roxas growled impatiently from within his chest, enjoying the cushion of her curves beneath him after so long. He didn't want to hurt her though, so he made sure to brace his hands on the bed for support. Wanting to explore her body, he accidentally had his hands skim over her sensitive breasts.

Namine hissed from the touch, finding pleasure and pain from it.

Roxas stopped and asked with distress, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, "I'm fine...it's just...very tender at the moment." She blushed bashfully, "I actually had a hard time breastfeeding the twins earlier because of it."

"Two mouths, I can imagine." His comment soon made him recall a certain conversation, "Actually...now that you mentioned it. Before the doctor gave me the address to your room, he was telling me about how it was difficult for you to produce milk." He found the moment to suddenly be awkward, "And gave me suggestions how to remedy that."

"Well, the nurse said we're going to have to try again soon." She became curious, "So what did he say?"

"Um..." He knocked his head side to side with uneasiness, "He said for me...to suck on them." To clear what he meant, he soon added meekly, "... Your breasts."

His face became a deep shade of red, and Namine soon followed his example.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Since the twins were just born, they don't have the strength to puncture or stimulate the milk out; unlike me, the father, who can insist with that." He explained with embarrassment.

She slanted her eyes suspiciously at him, not fully convinced, "Are you sure~ that's what he recommended?"

"Namine, I'm not lying to you just so I can have sex with you." Even though their actions just now would have proven false.

"Okay, I trust you." She began to untie her blouse, "I do want to feed my babies, and if this helps, might as well try. Just...don't suck on them too hard, they're still delicate after all."

He nodded in understanding, "I won't get carried away."

He watched her slide the top off her shoulders, exposing the two rather large orbs to him like an open feast. Last time he saw them, they were full and perfect to the point he could fit them underneath the palm of his hands. However, with the stages of her pregnancy taking in effect, they were expanded to a size he felt blessed to even see. Her nipples were erected from the exposed air, ready to be devoured.

Namine blushed shamefully and spoke hesitantly, "Here...here they are." She closed her eyes and looked away, "Try to make this quick before they bring Soren and Vennis back inside the room."

"Okay." He licked his lips to provide moisture.

The blonde heroine never expected her intimate return with Roxas to be like this. She knew in due time, there was a chance they would be physical again, but not this soon. Well, if there was any other way, she guessed this was a reasonable moment to take it. This was a start of their journey together as a couple after all, even if it wasn't confirmed aloud yet. Roxas hovered his mouth over her left breast, his breath tickling her skin. She shivered and let out a small whimper, resisting the urge to feel aroused.

Just before Roxas could wrap his mouth on one of her breasts though, he stopped and pondered aloud, "Actually, then again, he did say to compress it with warmth and..."

Namine cut him off impatiently, not willing the chance to be disappointed now, "Just suck on them already!" She winced from her immoral demand, her face a deep scarlet, "You made me get into this, now you finish it."

He gawked at her, erupting into fits of broken laughter from her outburst, "Okay~."

Bringing his head down to her chest, he once again got into position. Without signaling her, his mouth eagerly latched onto the valley of her right breast. Namine yelped and threw her head back in unwanted ecstasy. He didn't stop though, roasting her nipple with his drenched and hot mouth. She cringed and moaned fervently between pants, missing the sexual sensation. It was different from feeding the twins, because this was Roxas, a man who she desired. He performed techniques with his tongue that left her flabbergasted and numb. The blond musician was intrigued by the sounds she was making, adding more pressure upon her globe. However, he couldn't let them forget their objective, as difficult as it was. He sucked harder, pulling the nipple forward in order to generate the liquid out from its tip. Namine droned out with a silent squeal, feeling something warm and moist flow out from her nipple. The milk squirted right into Roxas's mouth, quenching his thirst immediately with its source of protein. His tongue absorbed the liquid, swallowing it with some dripping off his chin.

He wiped his lips and licked his hand, "That's one."

Namine had tears in the corner of her eyes, her cheeks nice and rosy from the temperature he managed to produce inside her core. She had to admit, she was disappointed how he had to stop, the heat of her climax too overpowering to endure. She knew what they were doing was important, but she couldn't deny the intensity of how much her body wanted his.

"I'm going for the next one." He announced softly, already leaning towards her left breast.

She breathed in and prepared for his sacred touch on her skin. Roxas swallowed her breast into his mouth, repeating the same methods he used from before. His tongue became more active with her nipple, tenderizing the nub to stay rigid. It made her bosoms feel clammy from the contact, whimpering softly when his teeth decided to massage her surface. He pumped her breast forcibly, creating sloppy sounds to echo inside the room. While bopping his head up and down feverishly, he sought the moisture within her breast eagerly. Namine tilted her head back, a load within her chest bubbling up to burst inside his mouth. Finally, he triggered the sack and drained the creamy fluid to dribble out. It genially filled his mouth, a reward for his endeavor and cooperation.

Roxas pulled back and examined her heaving chest. The tips were sore from his aggressiveness, but there was definitely milk spilling out from them.

"Finished." He concluded proudly.

Namine closed her eyes and tried to gain back her strength, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He started to climb off the bed.

She looked towards the door, "What time is it?"

He checked the time on his cellphone, "It's nearly 9am." He brought his eyes over to her face.

"Shame." She whispered.

"Why's that?"

"I wish there was more time." She admitted bashfully, scuffling her feet under the covers, "So you wouldn't had to stop..." Steam came out of her ears from how hot her face was, pressing her chin against her collar in embarrassment.

Roxas's face matched with hers, doing his best not to pass out, "Oh um...was it that good? Did that actually turn you on?" He innocently questioned.

She felt like slapping him for being so direct, "Don't ask me that!"

He scratched his cheek, feeling modest, and yet devious, "I have to admit, I enjoyed doing it myself."

Namine whipped her head up, fixing her robe, "Really...?" She asked timidly.

"They're definitely a lot bigger than from what I last remembered them."

Again, she blushed, not knowing how to feel from how frank he could be with such a tender voice.

"Maybe...we could do it again later?" He asked hopefully.

Namine was left speechless, not knowing how to answer, "Um...yeah...maybe." She folded the sheets inside her hands, "I wouldn't mind that... even after the hospital."

Roxas gazed at her with a forlorn expression, images appearing inside his head like clippings to a movie scene. Namine was wearing a wedding dress, and he was wearing a white pallid suit that matched with hers. They were happy, smiles and all, bride and groom. The dress she was wearing was pure and white; soft like cotton that spread against the wind. Her veil hid her face, causing him to lift it over her head. They shared a kiss, one that pledged their destiny. Her smile never faltered, neither did his. They would hold each other and dance through the night as husband and wife. He would whisper inside her ear, making her cry. He would laugh, knowing they were tears of joy. The twins would be there, wearing identical black suits, calling for their parents for attention. His eyes became misty from the thought of it ever happening, Namine being his wife, the children; actually being a family.

It was too surreal to be true.

"Roxas?" The artist whispered out with concern, "Are you okay? What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking...how wonderful the light looks ahead." He answered in a hushed tone.

That's when a soft knock came from the door, disrupting their conversation. Roxas swallowed some saliva down his throat, giving Namine time to reflect what he just said. He opened the door and found Marlene, pushing the crates that held their twins.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "I brought you a special delivery."

Roxas was in awe over how tiny they were. They were both awake and one of them had bright sapphire eyes like their mother, while the other had deep cobalt like his. They were currently sucking on their pacifiers; one had blue, while the other green. They must have woken up recently, because they both looked groggy.

"They're a bit cranky, so they must be hungry." Marlene justified in a professional manner, bringing them over to Namine's bedside.

She turned to Roxas, "Did you do what the doctor asked?"

He spoke clumsily, feeling rather self-conscious to answer, "Um...yes I did."

Namine turned a deeper shade of crimson, still concealing her chest from view.

The intern giggled, "I guess I'll leave you four alone then. I'm sure the doctor left instructions to you both?"

They nodded.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now. Call me if you need anything." She offered kindly, "And have a happy New Year."

She then grabbed the doorknob and closed it from her departure. The family was now left alone to bond, the twins' soft whimpers and gurgles entering their ears. Their pacifiers squeaked from within their mouths, its plastic taste not doing much to satisfy their hunger. Vennis popped his out, drool escaping down from between his lips. He hiccupped and erupted into sobs. Roxas reacted right away, heading over to his son who was screaming for attention.

Namine smiled and slipped her gown down, "Give him to me. He must be hungry."

He lifted the infant up in his arms, patting his back softly, "You sure?"

She nodded and beckoned for him to pass Venny to her, "Yes."

Roxas carefully gave their son to her, making sure he was secured before letting go. Ven immediately latched onto his mother's nipple, drinking the sweet elixir of her milk eagerly without hesitation. He choked a bit, much to Roxas's concerns, coughing a little as Namine drew him away.

"Take it easy there, buddy." Roxas commented in a paternal tone.

The infant burped as his only response, his mouth gaping open for more. He was drawn back in like a magnet, his mother giggling from the texture of his gum around her knob.

"It sort of tickles when he does that." She spoke with a warm smile.

"Does it now?" Roxas seemed amused.

Not long, Soren decided to take part in his own tantrum, letting out fuss inside his crib. He kicked underneath his blanket, his small fists lifting forward in protest.

The musician gazed down at his son, "You're hungry too, huh?"

He spoke between broken whimpers, his face twisting to that of frustration and a pout. It reminded him of Namine when she would give him one of her "looks".

"Bring him here." She commanded sweetly.

Roxas reached down and gently grabbed his son, slipping his cotton hat back on when it fell. He approached his mother and passed him gently inside her free arm that wasn't carrying his brother. Soren wiggled a bit, adjusting to the new position he found himself in. He stared at his mother's breast, not sure what to make of it. The scent of her milk though got to his little nostrils, triggering his mouth to feed off her nipple right away. He sucked generously on it, and more patiently than his sibling. Namine smiled at the two of them, kissing their foreheads lightly out of affection.

"Just look of them, aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" She asked almost in tears.

"You're still the first for giving birth to them." Roxas managed to slip out unconsciously, "But I could say they're the cutest."

She became stunned by his words, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Is that a compliment or a insult?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"Come here."

He leaned down to her face, her lips softly pressing against his, "I'm pretty sure compliment." She answered boldly.

"So...you really did mean what you said back there?" He offered gratefully.

She didn't even need to be reminded of what he was referring to, "Yes." She smiled blissfully, "I love you."

"I love you too." He repeated the confession calmly.

"Wow, took you guys forever to come out and say that." A voice appeared by the entrance, "Good to see we have survivors."

The twins halted from their feeding time, turning their heads simultaneously at the newcomer by the door. It was their dear uncle Sora, who was currently covering his eyes with a boyish grin on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting, but a lot of people are getting anxious out here to see the twins." He announced with a slight blush, "I promise I didn't see _**anything**_."

Not like he never did before though.

Roxas was left baffled, never even hearing the door open, "Um...they'll be ready in a minute."

"Let me just finish feeding them." Namine assured briskly.

"Okay, I'll be right back to tell the others then." He then paused and decided to add humbly, "You guys really do look like the perfect family. I'm glad to be a part of it." He closed the door, leaving no further words than that.

Roxas frowned from his brother's departure, "Sora...I wonder if he's really going to be okay about all this."

"He will." The artist answered with a content smile.

"How do you know?"

"We made a promise." She simply declared, "And I know he'll be meeting his own happiness soon."

Roxas looked confused at first, but decided to disregard it. Whatever it was, it was between those two, and he wanted to respect that.

"Can you help me burp Soren? I'll handle Vennis in the meantime." She changed the subject, not wanting him to dive deep into it.

"Sure." He took the infant away from her arm.

"I intend for you to keep your promise to me as well." She suddenly inputted, catching him off guard.

"Huh?" Roxas turned to her while placing Soren over his shoulder.

She looked up at him, patting Ven's back, "In staying with me and the kids...and I promise...I..."

"I trust you, Namine." He smiled and rubbed his son's back, "So you don't need to explain." A soft series of burps could be heard, causing them both to laugh, "In the meantime, this is all we need to prove that."

The newborns let out a chorus of coos, alerting their parents to distinguish their emotions right away. Roxas pulled Soren back and supported his head. They gazed at each other, the infant fumbling with his lips. When Namine took the time to study Vennis, he was spitting out bubbles. The two boys had their own characteristics indeed. Their blonde curls poked out from underneath their caps, their eyes shimmering with delight. They were trying to let their bodies do the talking, signaling their parents towards their own input of the situation. It was obvious they had no clue what had happened during the pass year to make them get here, but one thing was for sure, they were here. This was the present, and they had a lot to learn in order to move forward. Apparently, so did their parents.

A knock came from the door, and Sora popped his head out through the crack, "Can we _**please~ **_come in now?"

They all looked at the door, their friends waiting patiently from outside to formally greet the twins. They all huddled behind Sora, letting out calls to the newborns in hopes of them becoming familiar with their voices.

"Are you ready?" Roxas turned and asked his beloved.

She looked up at him, then to Sora and their friends, until her eyes were back at looking at the twins.

"Yeah...I think I am."

A smile bloomed on Sora's face, opening the door widely. Everyone entered the room one at a time, finally earning their chance to spoil the twins with their own love and affection. Vanitas was right; New Year did turned out to be a big bang. Sora went over next to his brother, watching Soren and Vennis get passed around with equal amount of care.

He patted the blonde's shoulder, "You did good, Roxas. You did good."

Those words alone were able to lift his heart up at ease, "Thanks, Sora."

"You take care of them."

"I will."

They both looked over at the girl who had changed their lives, her smile never fading. The girl who was once their roommate, was now the mother of twins. They wanted to keep her, just like they had wished. However, it was never them that needed to keep her; that much they realized. It was the desire of wanting her to keep _**them**_.

With the next chapter ready to unfold, only one author alone could be able to write it. You would think it was difficult to figure out whom, but actually, it was the easiest person to find.

The sun rose to the sky, and with it, a glimpse of the new dawn ahead for its readers.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "God, I feel so bad for such a long wait! I'm so, SO sorry everyone! But rest assure, my vacation from RokuNami fanfiction is over. I shall be writing a lot more again, including more updates! I never meant to take this long! I seriously did want to update, just couldn't find the time. I felt like I've neglected a lot of you, and I'm so sorry for that! There are so much RokuNami stories I need to work on, and so much I want to read of other talented writers. I will get to them for sure! Anyway, enough of my rambling of apologizes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews as always, can't believe the next chapter will be my last for this story. I definitely appreciated the long-term support. I wouldn't be able to press forward without you guys here to actually read and enjoy it; or hate it, whatever works for you lol. In the epilogue chapter, I will be announcing my next projects, so stay tune!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give special thanks to: _**MemoryxKeeper, Maxeyn, silverrain1001, Kawaiigurl93, Nobdy'sMelody, roxasloverr, truthlieslovestars, Starseeker358, Burai Stelar, Bitches Love Reno, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Kutlessrocker, zikashigaku, Wolven24KH, Shinyitalianguy, hinata3487, Xoxoroxas, 0Wishful-Thoughts0, Mooseluver8, Scraped, xLeaveItAllBehin, Ayshaw, Kigaroo, MonkeyGirlxoxo, RoxasxNamine, FanWitch98, LenaleeHxC, elsopek1, Sookdeo, Mikey, criticalACLAIM-xx, shadowedessence, laughingx4ever, Orgy13, Mrs. D Criss, Tigeresscrazy, Rosekun25, nekohimedesu, spadejackspade, Nobody's Love, CJ, 13thprotector, Sora017, WHXY, EclipseoftheSol, Stefanie, Anonymous Person, Butterflylover4488, TehAverageWrites, **_and _**ShadowOftheNightxx**_. That's about everyone I hope! Thank you all for the countless support for reading and reviewing!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Well guys; next chapter is the official last! I hope everyone is willing to give supportive reviews for it. I know it's been awhile, but, I promise, I wasn't going to leave this story hanging...not when it's nearly at the end. Also, about the breastfeeding scene between Roxas and Namine, that is a true medical reference. One of my best friends went through it as a suggestion from her doctor, so she was the one who told me about it after giving birth to her son xD. So I didn't make that up lol, plus I researched :P. Until next time for the epilogue!"


	44. Epilogue: Fantasia Alla Marcia

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well this is it folks! The last chapter to "The Diary of Namine" 8D! It's been a nice and long run, so thank you all for joining the ride with me. _**Warning, beware of Vanitas's profanity and mild lemons."**_

Chapter 44 Epilogue: Fantasia Alla Marcia

_4 Months Later..._

Sora's legs twitched underneath his black khaki pants, picking at the folds that wrinkled from the tension. After undergoing another meeting today, he was feeling rather stressed. Renovation for the Hikari Keyblade Inc. was one of his top responsibilities as head director of the company. He couldn't afford any mishaps or distractions, although, that was proving to be a lot harder to achieve these days. That was only because of his new partner who was currently sitting next to him inside the sleek black limo.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" The male beside him barked with a firm scowl on his face, "I didn't think the meeting this morning turned out _**that**_ bad!"

Sora grimaced at his partner with a matching glare of annoyance, his lips twisting scornfully with disappointment, "Vanitas..." He firmly spoke out, "You were _**hustling **_the poor man for money! That's not how we run things around here." He scolded lightly with a sigh, "Honestly, why do I take my chances with you?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, don't blame me for my brotherly charms." He gazed through the tinted windows at the scenery outside, "Besides, how can I get a kick out of anything by playing the _**nice **_boy?" He spat the word out like venom, "It's so boring~."

Sora tried to force a reassuring smile, "Oh come on! Being nice isn't all that bad."

Vanitas turned his head and glowered at the brunette, "Its days like these where I _**wish**_ you left me back at that loony bin." He pulled at his collar, feeling uncomfortable, "That way I didn't have to dress like a complete idiot!"

The younger Hikari couldn't contain his amusement, chuckling softly, "Yeah, I got to admit...it doesn't really suit you."

"Neither does yours." He countered bitterly.

Again, he had no chance in retaining the chuckle that escaped his lips. He had to confess, it really wasn't his style. Being the head of the Hikari Industry had taken its toll on him to make a lot of changes within his life, and, within himself. The same thing could be said for Roxas, who was also experiencing his own amends. Vanitas was no stranger to this either. The raven-haired sibling was in his late thirties, but Sora swore, he could act like a ten-year-old when he wanted to. When offering him a place in partnership like he promised, the brunette knew there was going to be a lot of mixed reactions for it. Roxas obviously wasn't keen on the idea, neither was Namine, who tried her best to seem supportive. Vanitas's progress within the year was remarkable, but also skeptical. Sora couldn't as well say he could trust him either yet. Which is why, despite having his own apartment, the older sibling was constantly under surveillance. They couldn't afford him to be influenced. After all, Xehanort had accomplices, Xigbar being one of them. His son Xemnas was also a possible threat. Revenge was a dangerous cycle, and there was no telling if certain events would happen again. Sora wanted to avoid that from happening at all cost. It's what he owed to his friends, and family; to make sure it never does.

Vanitas folded his hands behind his back and disrupted the silence in the air, "So...you're turning twenty-five tomorrow."

Sora had almost forgotten, "Um...yeah." He answered hesitantly, wondering why such a topic was being brought up.

The older Hikari shrugged dismissively, "Planning anything special?"

Sora twisted his face into one of amusement, "Are you actually trying to start a civil conversation with me?" He laughed quietly, finding the situation to be absurd.

The older male frowned at him, "Shut up. The doctor said it was good practice for me. Now..." He sulked while trying to hide his embarrassment, "... Answer the damn question."

"I don't know." He answered honestly, "I know Namine was planning some type of party, I think. She tried to be discreet about it, since it was a surprise, but, that girl never was good at lying."

"Guess that means I'm not invited." Vanitas stated indifferently.

Sora's expression became crestfallen, "Yeah, I don't think she would be comfortable with that."

"Meh." His attitude proved he wasn't bothered by it, "Kind of figured~, considering with our past and all."

"Yeah...seeing the guy who almost killed you isn't someone you would think about in adding to the guest list." Sora joked.

"Whatever~." He pressed his back against the leather seat, "I'm not good with that type of crowd anyway~."

"Someday, you will, you never know."

"Always the optimist." Vanitas didn't seem impressed, "Guess that's what happens when you start sleeping with your brother's ex."

Sora tried not to seem offended by his accusations, "I've always been a optimist." He then stated coldly, "And don't bring Xion into this."

"Oh right~." Vanitas added cruelly, sensing his rage, "She and Roxas never really were together, were they? Fuck buddies." He defined their relationship vulgarly without mercy, "Nothing more than some pussy to sink your cock into. Got to admit, she does have a nice piece of ass though, despite the shortage around the chest." He patted Sora's stiff shoulders, "You've done well my grasshopper."

"It's _**not **_like that." The young Hikari seethed furiously.

"Oh~? So what is it like then?" He ventured cunningly, "Are you trying to tell me you're actually in love? Seriously? Again? Geez, I thought you would have learned your lesson when you were head over heels for Blondie."

Sora sucked in a gulp of air before releasing it with tension, "Just when I thought we were connecting, you turn around and go say something nasty to bring me down. Well, it's not going to work, not this time."

"Is that so?" Vanitas carefully inquired with a hint of bemusement.

The younger male grinned with triumph, "Yeah, I really do. Besides, I figured it's your own defense mechanism in letting people in by making them feel worthless in the process. Because...you just want them to experience the same hurt as you have."

Sora waved his hand to the driver at the front, gesturing the vehicle to stop. This gave Vanitas a moment to ponder what he just said to him. He felt disgruntled, finding his words to be partially true. That didn't mean he was willing to admit it though.

"Whatever, you're still weak." He confided arguably.

Sora laughed at his retort, "And that's fine. At least I'm still breathing, so learn to enjoy that fact as well. You're not alone anymore, Vanitas. So stop acting like you are like some child already."

His nose flared up, "Shut up." He fumed quietly, "Not like I care what you say."

"Yeah you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be getting so defensive about it." He pointed out confidently, opening the door skillfully while making his way out, "I'll see you later. So behave yourself and make sure you get home safely."

"I said I don't!" He stated crossly, ignoring him entirely.

Sora muffled his words out by slamming the door in his face, "In due time...you will." Approaching the driver at the font, he decided to tip him for his service, "Here you go. Make sure he gets back to his apartment."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hikari." He bowed respectfully, thanking him for his charity.

Sora leaned his head inside the vehicle, "And make sure to meet your appointment with the doctor tomorrow, Vanitas!" He chimed affectionately, his only response being a grumble.

He then brought his head back out and tapped the hood, signaling them to drive out of the curb. When they where far gone to see, Sora turned to inspect his location. He had a look of nostalgia on his face, a smile slowly spreading across his lips out of familiarity.

The sun's beams brightened the windows to the old apartment building, enhancing its beauty like a relic of time. This was once his home, but now, it was nothing more than a castle to a story long ago.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Riku entered the pub of Seventh Heaven, greeting the crew that awaited him inside, "Hey guys. I was hoping to meet you all here."

Demyx grinned and bellowed happily, "Riku!"

Seifer took a sip of his drink, "What do you know, it's the groom to be."

Pence directed his hand at the empty stool beside him, "It's good to see you. Why don't you take a seat?"

Riku raised his hand and declined the offer, "No thanks, I'm only here on business."

The drummer scoffed, "Always the buzz kill when it comes to work. Why am I not surprise?"

Their Manager snickered humbly, "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Just then, Tifa came back from behind the bar, "Riku, what a surprise! It's rare to see you here. What can I do you for?"

"No need, Tifa." He placed his suitcase down on the counter, "I'm only here to bring in some news."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Demyx leaned in closely with eagerness, "Tell us what it is already!"

He nodded, "I had a run in with Utada Hikaru this morning."

"And~?" Seifer lagged curiously with dullness.

A smile bloomed over his lips, "After releasing our newest album, Kingdom Hearts has officially made it to the top of the charts after the new year."

Pence's eyes opened widely with astonishment, "Are you serious?"

Demyx pumped his fists into the air, "Hell ya! We're number one!"

Tifa beamed cheerfully, "Congratulations guys!"

Seifer asked though after registering the information, "Does Sora and Roxas know yet?"

"I plan to tell them tomorrow for their birthday as a surprise." He confirmed calmly.

"Holy...what...oh my God!" Demyx could barely contain his excitement, "I can't even!"

Pence placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Dem."

Much to his dismay, the blond refused to act casual over the news. He leaped off his stool and started a little victory dance, catching the patrons' attention without any fear of embarrassment.

However, it didn't stop Seifer from mocking him, "Sit down, you moron!"

They started to bicker with one musician whining over the other.

Riku took his briefcase, dismissing himself from the scene, "I should leave you guys to celebrate then."

"Wait, you're not going to join us?" Pence inquired with displeasure.

"Nah, I got a woman waiting for me back home after all." He responded truthfully, "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"That's right, you're life isn't your own anymore, is it?" The pianist empathized gently.

"No, it's not...but I'm happy that way." He then smirked teasingly, "So why don't you call Selphie to join you guys? Since I know you two have been going steady for awhile, right?" He winked suggestively.

Pence tried to conceal his blush and muttered over his glass, "I might and go just do that."

Giving one final nod, Riku prepared to make his way out the door, "Anyway, I'll see you guys!"

Tifa waved at him, "Bye Riku!"

The boys shouted their own farewells, returning to their drinks and undergoing their cheers of victory. The platinum-haired male stepped outside to the moist weather of upcoming spring and gazed up at the sky with silence. Everything was still with mystery, a potential promise for tomorrow to be sunny like the day before. Just then, his cellphone began to go off, alerting his senses immediately to answer it.

He slid the gadget open after retrieving it from his pocket, "Hello?"

Kairi's voice chimed joyfully through the other line, "Hey, honey! I was wondering what was taking you so long in coming back home." There was an obvious sigh of anxiousness in her voice.

He chuckled deeply towards her eagerness, "I'm on my way back home now."

And with her soothing voice to guide him, he began to make his way towards the dawn ahead.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Olette placed a book onto the shelf, waving goodbye to one of her last few customers. It was nearly closing time, and she had to make sure everything was in order before Hayner arrived to pick her up. However, she never realized she had so many books, each one being a classic. Each month, it seemed like her collection expanded with a new story to tell from a famous writer or poet. Observing each title with interest, her fingers delicately foiled with the plastics around the covers. Sometimes, she wondered herself why she didn't become a writer. When she thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea to pursue. Not like Hayner would object either, he was a supportive husband, despite his brash characteristics at times.

Speaking of being impulsive, the young bookkeeper was startled when his voice echoed across the hall.

"Hey, Olle!" He grinned with triumph, knowing he caught her off guard.

She put a hand to her chest, doing her best to calm her racing heart, "Hayner, don't do that!" She scolded sourly.

He continued to approach her with a bit of laughter in his steps, "Sorry, babe." He looked around the scattered library shop, "You still haven't closed up yet?"

She climbed down the ladder she was sitting on, "I just finished with my last customer." Her foot touched the ground, "And only putting some books away."

He nodded and reached for a random book from one of the shelves, "So~, can we go home now?"

She gave him a skeptical grin, "Oh right, I forgot you're a patient person." She mocked with sarcasm.

He shoved the thick tome back where he found it, giving her a blank stare, "Oh you're so hilarious~. You should start doing standup comedy~." He stated cynically with a pout.

Olette walked over to the registrar, her mind contemplating on a certain other career, "Or maybe I should become a writer." She stated mindlessly with enticement.

He heard her punch in the codes to the cashier, "A writer?" He asked quizzically, his face dropping to confusion.

"Yes... a writer." She took out the money and counted it carefully with mild concentration.

Her husband tilted his head to the side, "Well, that's different..." He went over and leaned on top of the counter, "What brought this up?"

She shrugged casually, "I don't know."

He quirked his eyebrow at her with suspicion, "You don't know~?"

She put the money away inside the safe inside the backroom, "I just feel like I need to do my own share somehow... to leave my own mark on the world."

Hayner stood quiet and pondered over his wife's words, "If that'll make you happy, then I support you one hundred percent."

She turned towards him and giggled deviously, "You wouldn't have a choice."

He laughed at her comment, "Story of my life." He then became serious, "But you know I would either way."

She smiled contently at him, "I know...I love you." She added unexpectedly.

He blushed from the comforting words, "I love you too." He muttered smoothly with confidence and slight embarrassment.

Olette locked the safe and headed over to her husband, "Let's go home."

"Finally~." He groaned happily.

She rolled her eyes at him and followed him to the exit after retrieving her personal belongings. She went over to set up the alarm before locking the entrance behind her. When the bell chimed after closing the door, a quick breeze suddenly flew by them. It whispered a story to her, a tale she knew all too well by now. After witnessing so many hardships, she knew the deepest inspiration she could ever explore in sharing, was the love that had conquered it.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

"Terra! Eraqus! She's walking!" Aqua exclaimed joyfully from down the hall.

The two males came dashing out of the dining room and into the living room. They were both holding some type of beverage in their hands, sliding skillfully into a complete stop. Their main focus was on the one-year-old who was currently lifting her feet up to move forward. They waited in anticipation, holding their breaths deeply with their eyes following her. Sol giggled from the attention, finding their expressions to be comical. It didn't stop her progress though. She wobbled clumsily from the new weight of her body, stumbling back to the brink of falling. Her parents and grandfather gasped and leapt forward to try and catch her, but she quickly dismissed their aid by shaking her head.

Terra felt proud over her determination, "You can do it, honey." He silently cheered.

Aqua turned to Eraqus, "Quick! Get the camera!"

He nodded and left the area to go fetch it. In the meantime, the couple stayed where they were to admire the moment. Sol awkwardly brought her foot up and slammed it forward onto the hardwood floor. She repeated the same action with her other foot, slowly making her over to her father.

Terra patiently waited for her with open arms, "Dad! Hurry!" The brunette shouted anxiously.

"I'm coming!" Eraqus answered hurriedly.

He rushed back inside the living room and turned on the video camera. He pressed the record button and focused the lens onto his eye. Sol continued to make her journey across the hall, letting out fits of laughter by each step she made.

Her grandfather grinned with pride, "Our little sun, she's grown up so fast." He confessed warmly with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Aqua gazed up at her husband with a tender smile on her face. He squatted down to the floor and stretched his arms out, beckoning Sol to come closer to him. After noticing how far she got, Sol paused for a moment in order to collect her balance.

She looked back at her mother who pointed at her father, "Come on, Sol. Go to Daddy." She advised softly with encouragement.

Terra joined in, hoping to catch her attention, "Come on, sweetie."

The navy-haired infant studied her father's expression with fondness. Without warning, she sprinted towards him, taking her chances in reaching him before she could fall. Everyone cheered when she collided into his chest, knocking him right over on his back. Eraqus went over and recorded the two with a low hum in his chuckles. Aqua lifted herself off the floor and clapped happily from her daughter's achievement.

Terra rubbed his hand over Sol's soft mane, "You did it, sunshine! You've caught daddy!"

Sol gurgled happily into her father's chest. Terra placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead when she lifted her head up towards him. She giggled happily from the affection, resting her head underneath his strong sculpted chin. Eraqus stopped the recording and smiled contently from the scene. Aqua though in the meantime, had tears falling fast from her eyes. She cupped her hand over her mouth, muffling a choked sob of laughter. Even with each year that may pass, it was hard to believe that all it took was a matter of a day to make a difference.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

Axel wiped the tables to the café after serving his last possible customer for today. Dusk was already settling in through the windows, projecting clear skies for tomorrow. He stole a glance over to Larxene who was busy counting money behind the registrar. He grinned shrewdly at her when noticing the soft color of red upon her cheeks. There was no one around, and it left her vulnerable. Slipping the wet cloth around the string of his apron, he slowly made his over to her. She was on guard towards his advancement, glaring furiously at him with suspicion. Leaning over the counter, Axel pushed his face closely to hers, hoping to earn a kiss.

Larxene blocked his pursed lips with her hand though, "Don't even think about it. You know I'm the flirt around here."

He gave a fake whine, "You sure know how to tease a man."

She lightly patted his cheeks, "Nice try, but even complaining about it won't help."

"You'll fall for my charms eventually." He countered flirtatiously.

"Like you always fall for mine?"

"Damn straight. Now give me a kiss already you insufferable woman you~."

Becoming distracted by his words, she never even realized they had another customer waiting for them. Not that she even cared, since she was too engrossed by his fiery lips to even respond.

SNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNRSNR

It's been over a month since Hayner and Olette had moved out of the apartment, and nearly three with Namine. Sora had almost forgotten while packing his stuff inside the boxes. Memories poured into him by each item he stored, making his movements a bit sluggish as he went. He stopped for a moment to collect a sigh, closing his eyes shut as he pinched his nose. The dust to the apartment was getting to him, filling his nostrils with a sick temptation to sneeze. Luckily, the sensation went away, and he got back to packing. When opening one box in particular though, he was surprised to find a certain accessory that was absently displayed at the bottom. Digging his hand inside, he brought the necklace up to his face to examine it. It was the crown-shaped chain Ventus had given to him when he was child, right before his death.

"I almost had forgotten about this thing." He commented soberly.

He shook out of his trance though when he heard someone knocking on his door. He bit his lip anxiously and headed over to the entrance. He didn't need to look through the peephole, as he already knew who the mysterious guest was.

He grabbed the handle and pulled the door back, "You're late." There was pleasant tease in his voice, "Xion."

She playfully pouted at him, "Well~, I would have gotten here sooner if certain people weren't making out in Axel's café."

His eyes lit up like a child during Christmas morning, "Oh! Did you get it?"

She brought her hand out from behind her back, "Yes, I got it. So you can stop drooling now."

A devious smirk spread across his lips, "Who said I was drooling over the papoucake?"

She shoved him lightly with heat rising to her cheeks, "Stop that!"

He chuckled blissfully with amusement, signaling her to come inside as he shut the door behind her. He gracefully took the bag from her, making his way around the kitchen to place it on top of the counter. Xion strolled and examined the half empty apartment, amazed by how much he got done on his own. Sora took out the container that held his dessert, fetching a fork from within the drawer at the same time. He hummed a certain tune before stealing a glance at the ebony beauty behind him.

"We could share if you want?" He proposed with a tender voice.

Xion quickly turned her head towards him and declined his offer, "No...it's okay." She shrugged facetiously, "Not like you have to treat me like your girlfriend. Our relationship is superficial after all...not like it's real." She added softly while brushing some hair behind her ear.

He gave a short sigh of hilarity, feeling sort of hurt by her words, "You call moving in together not real?"

She avoided his yearning eyes that glistened beneath his eyelashes, "You know what I mean. Besides, it's probably only a place for you to run and hide in...just like Roxas did."

That's when his face altered into a scowl, "I'm not going to treat you like Roxas did. So you can stop right there."

She flinched from his sudden harsh tone, not really sure on how to respond. Throughout all her years of studying therapy, Sora was the most difficult person that she couldn't dare understand. His way of thinking was always spontaneous, and more importantly, sincere. It was a one-night stand, nothing more; it shouldn't have meant anything to them. The older Hikari obviously had other plans though. He wasn't just digging his sorrow into her like those wasted nights at the bar. She became his salvation for something better from what he hadn't explored or realized yet. Their visits became frequent, the sex, she must admit, breathless and raw. Each night in bed almost became like a ritual to them. Then, he had to ruin it all, by actually talking about "us". Within the four months, he actually proposed for them to live together. She foolishly accepted the idea, since she didn't like the thought of living alone. But what she didn't prepare for was the intimate scenario of them actually being a couple. They wouldn't be sneaking around behind the others' backs anymore. Still, what made her so suddenly special in his eyes? And did he really not care what the others might think? He may be willing to surprise them, but it certainly didn't mean _**she**_was ready.

With that thought in mind, she voiced out her opinion, "It's just...I'm not ready."

He replied with the same mutual feeling, "Neither am I."

"Then why?" She frowned with displeasure, "Why are you rushing things?"

He soon became quiet, "You don't want to move in together?"

She shook her head, "No, we can...I'm just...scared. I don't want this feeling anymore of being some type of puppet being passed around."

"You know you're not like that to me, Xion."

"Then what about Namine?"

"..."

"Don't you still love her?"

He bowed his head with discomfort, "I'm just happy with you...happier than I could ever been. Isn't that enough?"

Now it was her turn to become mute.

He roughly scratched the back of his head, "Look, just eat this papoucake with me, and...we'll just start from there."

Seeing as she had no other options displayed to refuse him, she went over and sat across from him. Sora silently brought the papoucake over to the table between them, and handed her a fork. Like an old couple, they started eating peacefully together, slicing the soft texture evenly for the other to have.

Xion took a cautious bite from the tip of her fork, "I just don't want to be a rebound for you." She suddenly professed.

Sora paused and took a glance at her, "Shouldn't I be saying the same thing?"

She settled her hand down, "Well, Roxas was different...I knew we weren't in love. Not like your relationship with Namine."

He folded his arms over the table, "True, but still...I've at least accepted one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"We were never meant to be together."

"And you think we are?"

He shrugged with an upbeat smile, "I'm willing to take my chances."

She whispered his name with obvious doubt, "Sora..."

"Do you love me?" He suddenly asked without warning.

"What?" She leaped back and straightened her posture in shock, "Do I love you?" She repeated awkwardly with confusion.

He nodded firmly, "Answer the question, Xion. Do you love me?"

"That's hardly..."

"Because I think I might be in love with you." He confessed boldly.

"Stop it..." She buried head between her shoulders, trying her best to conceal the shameful blush that possessed her cheeks.

"No, I won't stop it." Before she could even react, he had already pushed the papou cake to the side and leaned forward to capture her face in his hands.

"Sora...don't..." She wheezed nervously, but then, how could she resist?

He smiled and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "I could feel your heartbeat, Xion." His fingers coiled gently around the pulse to her neck, "It's beating fast like mine."

He gently nipped her upper lip, savoring the taste of the cake's crust upon her skin. She whimpered from the contact, their tongues intertwining slothfully with passion. Her body's temperature rose drastically, urging her hands to move forward to touch him. He stopped her though and withdrew from the heated kiss before it became intense.

He could sense her disappointment, "Not after you answer me first."

She huffed with defeat, "Must I really answer?"

He grinned jubilantly, "Come on~, for my birthday!"

"That's not until tomorrow." She argued softly.

He pursed his lips, "Must you always be difficult?" He folded his arms across his chest and sat back into his seat, "I can't believe how Roxas even managed to survive living with you."

To his secret delight, she became furious towards his comment, "What?"

"You heard me." He countered smugly, "Maybe it's best I just get you a dog and be done with it."

As much as she did have a weakness for canines, she didn't like the thought of him leaving her, "You're going to live with me, whether you like it or not."

"Oh yeah~? Then what are you going to do about it?" He challenged softly.

She searched around the room for some type of ammunition, and she found it. Lifting the papou cake roughly with her hand she flung it to his face. Sora gasped from the assault, taking a moment to wipe the pastry off his face in shock. Xion cupped a hand over to her mouth in order to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" He required questionably.

He suddenly pulled her body over the table, causing the young woman to squeak in alarm. She thought he was going to retaliate, but instead, he went with a better punishment. Sora wiggled her legs apart and pinned her down against him. Despite the new tightness inside his pants that wanted to penetrate her, he remembered to be gentle. Xion gasped from the shadow of his erection, enticed by how hard he was already. Sora buried himself between her legs, hoping she wouldn't refuse the offer of committing to his desires.

In the meantime, they just stared at each other.

Xion lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek, "It must have been hard for you to even tell me that." She regarded to his earlier confessions.

He turned his head and gave her palm a chaste kiss, "You have no idea."

She felt honored, her sapphire eyes soon becoming glossy with tears, "I don't know what to say. I want to, but then...I..."

"Can you at least show me?" He dangerously goaded her, lightly shoving into her.

She hissed from the taunting bulge, "I...I think I can..."

With his invitation accepted, Sora kissed her hungrily with a deep and guttural groan. Xion responded eagerly and captured his lips with approval. She slipped her tongue inside his damp mouth, drinking in the remains of the fruit that lingered across his teeth. With their lips occupied, their hands decided to join in and perform their own investigation of intimacy. Xion hastily unbuckled his pants, zipping the lock to his appendage that pulsed wildly for her touch. Sora promptly ripped the buttons to her shirt across without breaking them, meeting the black brassiere that awaited him. He fervently unclipped the link to her bra and hastily tossed it to the side, along with her shirt. The raven-haired female held no shame in her nudity, begging desperately to feel his warmth. Almost sensing her plea telepathically, Sora reached over and greedily gripped her tender bosoms. Xion gasped and tossed her head to the side, letting out a soft whimper as he mold the globes together. He flicked his fingers over her taut and pink nipples, pinching them gently between his digits. His lips soon left wet trails under her round chin and slender neck, piercing each spot with sparks of divine pleasure.

"My...pants..." She panted breathlessly, "Take... them off."

There was moist irritation inside her underwear, and she needed him to fill the leak fast. He complied with her wishes, already unfastening her pants to reach her stain undergarment. Still, he couldn't resist toying with those delectable ivory spheres, giving them a soft lick with his innocent and curious tongue. Xion moaned irritably at the sensation, digging her hands into his hair for more. She was the one who was supposed to be showing him how she felt, so how did it get like this?

Before she realized it, they were both completely naked. They had managed to create a feast by using each other's skin. It was a fitting way to use the kitchen one last time before the new residence decided to move in. Sora buried his hand beneath the space between them and successfully captured her clit. He rubbed her cum over it, providing friction before sinking his fingers inside her. Xion twisted her back upwards, letting out a gasp of ecstasy from the blissful invasion. She was at the brink of passing out, her eyes becoming hazy from the heat of the room. Sweat seductively dripped off her pale skin, enchanting the brunette above her. Her trim and wet garden was tempting him to devour the sweet elixir that was dripping out of it.

Xion was aware of his desires and halted him from doing so, "No...please..." She gently pushed him back, silently demanding him, "Just...be inside of me. I need you inside of me, Sora... just for today."

He flipped over on his back, and cradled her waist with his hands, "Okay...if that's what you want."

She got on top of him and straddled her rear against his stiff erection, "Yes...it's what I want." She answered as if reassuring herself.

"Then come here." He whispered huskily while dragging her head down to kiss her forehead.

Xion got into position above his member and slowly edged his length inside her cunny. A timid like moan rumbled within her throat, his timber plugging each empty space possible. It pulsed wildly against her tube, awakening her fluids to trickle out even more. She flushed deeply from the feeling, placing her hands over his slender hipbones for support. They never really tried this position before, even though they had experimented many things in the past already. She gazed down at the brunette for a signal to start thrusting, she giggled though when she noticed cake still on his face. Leaning down to the point where their chest touched, she daintily licked the frosting off his nose and cheeks. Sora became flustered by the procedure and gripped her rear instinctively in embarrassment. Xion yelped from his hold, stretching her legs apart even further.

He breathed heavily with wonder, "I hope this table is strong enough...for what it's about to endure." He then stated somberly, "We forgot the condoms."

"Don't worry, I'm on the pills." She lifted her hips up before sliding back down, earning a sweet groan from between his lips, "And as much as I do love dogs, I don't think I really need one."

"Hah, so I was right about the dog thing." He chuckled huskily.

She rubbed her hands into his spikes and kissed him tenderly, "Let's just say I rather be with you than a dog."

He smiled brightly from her words and slowly began to move with her. They created a familiar rhythm after months of collected sexual encounters.

"We should really... finish...packing." She suggested diligently.

He leaned his back and inspected the room, thrusting forward without faltering, "I say that can...wait."

After that, they continued with their lovemaking. It wasn't just sex anymore, this round between them felt different. Someday she would tell him how she felt; since it wasn't like the feelings he had grown for her weren't mutual. Still, there was a deep fear that lingered inside her heart. Would he turn away from her if things didn't turn out the way he wanted? These types of thoughts plagued her mind constantly without remorse. Being merged with him like this though, she knew there was a chance that she may never want to leave his side. That should mean something, right? It was like she could trust him to bear with her own pain and memories. In a sense, like she belonged to him.

For Sora, he had journeyed through the sea and passed over the waves of the abyss. When the tides came though, he knew there was no way in turning back. He would peacefully drown himself in it, rising with the currents with a seashell in his hand. All it took was one crack for him to find the pearl within it. It was comforting and warm, recovering the sleep from his eyes after being lost for so long. With Xion, everything seemed possible.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Ansem walked down the dusty corridor of the prison, his chin held high with power. He had to keep his image strong, so he wouldn't lose composure. When making it to the end of the hall, Zack kindly directed him to a seat at one of the phone booths.

"We'll bring him out to you." He spoke respectfully.

Ansem only nodded and took his seat casually with patience. The officer left the room, leaving the old man to his thoughts. He shifted his gaze side to side at the other empty booths, finding most of them to be unoccupied. His wait wasn't long either, spotting a familiar scarred face at the other side of the window. Zack stood behind the criminal and ordered him to sit. When taking his seat, a grin was plastered across his face with irony. In the meantime, the officer assigned to him decided to wait around the corner by the door. They had to take caution in case one of the prisoners tried to escape; it was out of safety procedure.

Soon enough, the villain took the phone at the side of him and whispered hoarsely with amusement, "Boy~, I never thought I would have you as a visitor."

Ansem took this moment to retrieve his own phone, "Xigbar..." He answered with familiarity, "...I've only come here to say goodbye. Since I know you'll be rotting in this prison for the rest of your life."

"Closure huh?" The one-eye man leaned back into his chair, "That's so like you. You're only thinking about cleaning your own slate."

"No..." He responded deeply with denial, "...I'm doing this for my grandchildren."

Xigbar slapped his knee, "So, you're a great grandfather now huh? Man, isn't that a kicker. You sure have a screwed up lineage, sir."

"I find it inappropriate for you to address me as sir..." He slanted his eyes dangerously at the man before him, "...And I don't find your comment very appealing either."

"Why?" He questioned slyly, "Because it's the truth?"

"I just rather we forget about it. It's best that they never know either."

"Wait..." He chuckled into the speaker, "They don't even know?"

Ansem glared at the sinner, "It's none of your concerns." He checked the time on his watch, "Not like you have the luxury either."

Xigbar didn't seem discouraged by his remark, "How do you know someone won't bail me out before my sentence?"

The older gentlemen pondered the idea, "You must be referring to Xemnas."

"The guy won't let all his old man's work go to waste. He will get back at the Hikari family of what's rightfully his."

Ansem hummed with mild interest, "See to it that he does." He pulled his chair back, "I'll be waiting to defend them, and make sure he suffers for it."

"Heh, so you're on their side now, huh?" Xigbar scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "You've really changed."

"I'm not going to make anymore mistakes towards my family." He clarified stonily, "Even if we are tainted. I'm willing to protect them from the truth."

"That's what Sora did once, and look at the trouble it brought him."

"There is no doubt...I will be punished by keeping such secrets from them." Ansem hook the phone back on the wall, but spoke loud enough for the traitor to hear, "But...it's a consequence I'm willing to endure." He bowed his head down, "Now, if you excuse me. There's a party my granddaughter is planning for tomorrow, and I was kindly invited to attend. This will probably be the last time we would ever see each other."

Ansem turned and made his way down the hall without any further exchange of words. Zack came behind Xigbar at this point in time in order to lead him back to his cell. The eye-patched man grinned with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"Oh no Ansem, I promise you." He swore underneath his breath with confidence, "This won't be the last time."

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Namine had placed the last piece of ornament over the wire that spread across the backyard. She leaned back to examine her work, squinting her eyes curiously while swaying her head side to side. She wanted to make sure everything was evenly spaced out and perfect for tomorrow. Luckily, the weather this evening was comfortable enough for her to do that. She stepped off the stool she was using and turned her head to the sky with a satisfied grin. The sun was barely visible now, the golden tones of twilight settling in for the night. Having faith that her task was done in arranging everything for tomorrow, Namine went off to head back inside the house. She stepped up onto the porch and walked pass through the open screen before closing it behind her. She smiled affectionately at the faces that greeted her inside, placing a hand on her cheek with amusement.

"Are you guys up from your nap already~?" She questioned harmoniously.

Soren and Vennis were wrapped up inside their personal baskets, blinking harmlessly at their mother. Ven released a yawn while his brother hiccupped silently. Their features were more evident now throughout the months. Vennis was the splitting image of Roxas, besides his pale skin and hair that resembled his mother's. Soren had Namine's silky tresses and features, although with him, his skin and hair was tan like his father's. They both possessed hazel-blue eyes, containing dark shades of green around the rim of their pupils.

Roxas turned his head back, already preparing their bottles, "They got up just a few minutes ago while you were outside."

"Aww~, is that right?" She went over and started to tickle their tummies, "My little boys are hungry are they~?"

They both grumbled and whined as if to answer her.

Namine put on a face, puffing her cheeks up in order to mimic them, "Daddy is taking too long is he? What a jerk!" She exclaimed in fake shock.

Roxas tried to defend himself, "Hey~, it's not my fault that Vennis prefers his milk chocolate flavored." He turned his attention back to the separate pots, "I had to make sure I was using the right formulas." He declared sourly.

Vennis seemed to play off a glare towards his father, not liking that idea of taking the blame. Soren gave a sympathetic smile though, his considerate heart never faltering. Namine was engrossed by their behaviors, becoming amazed by how different they could be. If she ever lost them, she wouldn't know what to do. They've all become so attached to each other after living together for a few months now. Things haven't changed much though really. She and Roxas weren't even married or engaged yet. However, that was fine with them. There was no need to rush. For even if things weren't forever, the moment they had now with each other was precious enough.

After all, they loved each other, to the point that it was fatal.

"So~." He took the twins' bottles and spoke carefully, "Is what you're making outside for tomorrow? I know it can't be work, because you're off."

She sat down and sighed with defeat, "So you saw through my plans did you?"

He poured the separate liquids inside the small containers, "You never were good at keeping secrets."

The twins took her fingers, "I do tend to break easily."

"I find it to be one of your strengths than a weakness." He complimented softly.

She gave him a doubtful smile and kissed the boys' tiny hands, "You're just saying that because you love me."

"No." He shook his head and rolled the tops over the lids, "I only say that, because it's the many reasons why I love you."

She blushed from his words, taking one bottle from him, "I'll feed Soren, you can feed Vennis." She pulled the infant out of his basket, "You think Sora knows?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he does." He took Vennis out of his carrier, "Although I'm sure he'll pretend to be shocked."

"He seems happy lately." She confirmed curiously.

"Does that bother you?" He questioned with concern.

"Surprisingly...it doesn't." She brought the tip into Soren's gaping mouth, "I thought it would, given our history, but...I'm actually glad to see him smiling again like he used to."

Roxas inserted the rubber tip inside of Ven's mouth and sat down beside the artist. The twins sucked generously and sipped the liquid with great haste. Their eyes became dreary with fatigue, their hands wiggling in the air from their parents' bouncing knees. They were trying to keep them awake, but also careful not to disturb their stomachs from throwing up. The rubber tips squeaked from the friction of their gums, becoming content without any further tantrums.

Namine decided to break the silence peacefully, "I guess, it just makes me wonder what it could be that's making him happy again."

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Roxas offered gently, making sure to clean his son's chin every often with his bid.

She turned to the blond with astonishment, "You really think so? That's unlike you."

He laughed briefly with a hint of huskiness, "Well, he left a lot of faith in me at one time...as his brother, it's only fair for me to do the same."

She beamed brightly, "You're right."

His face soon was replaced with concern though, "But Namine, I can't help but shake off the feeling you've been hiding something from me."

She leaped back in bewilderment, sweat already dripping off her forehead, "Wha—what d—do you mea—mean?"

He scrunched his lips and eyebrows suspiciously, "Well for one thing, you're stuttering, and you only do that when you're nervous. Also, you've been acting weird lately this whole month. You won't even let me see you in the morning when you're locked in the bathroom feeling sick."

Namine instinctively took a glance between Soren and Vennis, "I've just been tired is all. I didn't want to worry you."

"It's something more than that." He firmly declared, "You don't have to lie to me you know. If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"I know...It's just..."

"Are you unhappy?"

"No...!" She felt appalled by his question, "I never even thought I could _**be**_ this happy."

Roxas felt disheartened by her reaction, guilt consuming him for even asking, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

She shook her head, "No you have every right...to know..." She leaned her cheek over her shoulder, "...Even if I am scared..."

Just then, Vennis pulled his face away from the bottle and squirmed uncomfortably against his father's hold. His stomach expanded and he whined for some type of assistance to ease the irritation within him. Roxas gave a shrewd smile and picked his son up over his shoulder. He patted his back, hoping to trigger some gas out of him. Eventually, there was a chorus of burps, along with an elated burst of laughter. Ven was always amused by the sounds, taking pride in them from how loud they were. Soren followed his brother's example and started to throw a fuss as well, yearning to unload his own boil of gas. Namine immediately tended to his needs and placed his nearly empty bottle on top of the table. She gently soothed his back and hushed him, encouraging his bowels to erupt so he could be pleased again. A sudden stream of burps erupted from his mouth, echoing silently within the kitchen. He hiccupped soon afterwards, closing his eyes peacefully against his mother's shoulder.

The artist sensed his weariness, "We should put these two to bed." She looked over at Roxas who clearly desired an explanation from her, "We'll talk soon afterwards, I promise."

He nodded in understanding, lifting himself off from his seat, "I'll take care of Vennis then."

Namine followed after him to the twins' room and already began singing her usual lullaby to them. Their wide and sacred blue eyes became hazy along the way, drifting stubbornly into slumber. Vennis tried to keep his eyes open, blinking a few times when he noticed his eyes were closed. Soren gladly accepted the song, snoring soundlessly with drool dripping off his lips. They entered the room and made it over to their cribs. Namine cradled Soren's body closely to her chest, giving him a gentle kiss upon his forehead. She moved his blanket with one of her arms, bringing him down gently between the sheets. She smiled tenderly at his sleeping form and began to turn the switch to the mobile music box overhead. A familiar Disney song came on, and soon, the dolls that were tied around the hangers began to rotate above him. She passed him down his pacifier, slipping it inside his mouth. He engulfed it and started to play with his ears, falling deeper into sleep.

Roxas kept swaying Vennis back and forth in his arms, doing his best to soothe him to slumber. The infant continued to be stubborn, whimpering softly with resistance. The parent sighed with frustration, turning over to his lover with some manner of plea in his eyes.

Namine giggled softly and walked over to them, "Time to go to sleep, little man."

Vennis pouted at his mother and buried his face from view between his father's shoulder and neck.

Roxas pulled him away from him, "That's not going to work this time, buddy."

He put the older sibling inside his crib, watching him kick and scream in the process.

Namine quickly put the pacifier inside his mouth and rubbed his tummy, "Shhh..."

He spit the object out of his mouth, his face scrunching up in rage.

Namine frowned at him, "What's wrong, honey?" He usually wasn't this difficult.

"Wait..." Roxas went over to their toy chest, "...I got an idea."

He opened the lid and took out Pupu, the blue alien he had bought Namine during her baby shower. He went over and handed the doll to his son, waiting in anticipation. Vennis examined the toy with fascination, giggling softly with his hands stretched out towards it. Roxas tilted the doll further down until his son's awaiting grip. Ven grabbed Pupu and snuggled against him with a pleased smile on his face. With that, he fell completely to sleep without and further argument.

Namine was left amazed by the display, "Wow...you got him to sleep!" She yelped quietly in shock.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "More like Pupu did."

The artist leaned forward and turned on the tune to his music box, "We should go now."

He nodded in agreement, leading her out of the room while switching on the nightlight that was hooked against the wall. They closed the door by just a crack, leaving the baby monitor switched on in case of any emergency. Namine grabbed Roxas's hand and led him back to their room, seeking privacy for the rest of the night. The young Hikari stared at the back of her head quizzically, wondering what it was that she was going to say earlier.

"Namine..." He heaved with an unsure sigh, "...Are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you now?"

Her head bowed down to the floor when they entered their room, "I will soon...just...let me take a shower first." She looked over at him with a carefree smile.

He seemed bothered by the cheerful expression, reading her like a book, "Um...ok."

She directed him over to the bed, and silently demanded for him to sit, "Just wait here. I also need to prepare a surprise for you, since your birthday is tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand delicately and shook his head, "Namine, you know you don't have to do anything for me."

She sulked with denial, "But... Kairi had helped me picked it out!" She quietly exclaimed with embarrassment.

Okay, now he was curious, "Picked out what?"

She shyly winked at him, "You're just going to have to wait and find out."

He chuckled a bit from her comment, "Someone is sure acting devilish...that's unlike you."

She fiddled their fingers together, "Well, I just want this to be special, and to warm you up a bit before I tell you what I've been keeping away from you...for about a month now." She rushed the last few words with shame.

"A month?" He gaped in shock.

She stuck her hands out weakly in defense, "Just let me take a shower and prep myself up first, okay? I'll explain everything soon."

"Um...okay."

With that, she took off to get a certain Jasmine's secret bag from the closet and took off for the shower inside their room. Roxas blushed deeply from the label of the product she carried in with her, leaning back comfortably with dirty thoughts already entering his mind of vision. He heard the shower turn on, heat already rising through the crevices of the closed door. He took the moment to take off his shirt, leaving himself shirtless. His muscles were toned and well sculpted as ever, keeping his built well in tact. He turned to the baby monitor that was on their dresser, finding everything to be peaceful with no disturbances.

Even so, there was a bit of a ruckus going on inside his head towards Namine's nervousness.

What could it be that she's been keeping dormant from him for a month now? It couldn't be that she was keeping Sora as a secret lover inside their closet; or maybe it was? He slumped his head forward with fixed frustration. True, she has been acting pretty weird lately, but he always thought it was because she was trying to get used to the fact that they were living together again. Plus with the twins, things have changed a lot for them to adapt to in such a short amount of time. Licking around his dry lips, he put his face between his hands. He had a bad habit in being paranoid, so maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions quite yet. For all he knew, it probably wasn't even a big deal. After all, Namine always did have the insecurities of a turtle; maybe she was just blowing things out of proportion.

While mentally battling the possibilities, he never realized the shower had stopped running. Namine slowly opened the door and flicked the lights off inside the bathroom.

She kept herself hidden behind the shadows of the door, "Roxas, can you turn off the lights inside the room? I...I don't want you to see me quite yet."

He got off the bed, "Sure, take your time."

He went over to the wall and pressed the switch, engulfing them in complete darkness. Namine carefully tried to maneuver herself through the dim room, the floor beneath her feet creaking slightly from her weight. Roxas remained where he was, reaching his hands out in order to catch her. She made it over to the other side and grabbed his hands carefully with trust.

"Okay, you can turn on the lights now." She commanded briefly amongst a whisper.

He turned and flipped the switch behind him, becoming stunned by her wardrobe and complexion of curves. She had on a type of white translucent lingerie, exposing her slender torso and hips. She was wearing a pair of white erotic underwear and bra too, the hem of her gown covering just above her waist. Different types of flowery designs hung around the straps, hooking around her breasts and arms seductively with lustful intentions. Roxas stared with a dumbfound expression, doing his best to conceal the tent that was currently growing inside his pants.

"Well...what do you think?" She asked uncertainly.

"Um..." He finally settled down, urging his hormones to calm down, "...I'm speechless...if that counts."

She blushed tremendously, "You hate it, don't you?"

"No...!" He yelped, "I... mean...wow..." He shook his head in order to gain back concentration, "It's just different...a _**good **_different." He safely assured her.

She bit her lip suggestively, "Do you want to get on the bed?"

She noticed how his shirt was off, ogling the muscles that twitched underneath her fingertips when she touched them. She loved how he wasn't muscular, just strong and slim. It enticed her to no end, hypnotizing her with the strong desire to be in his arms constantly for warmth. Right now though, she was seeking another type of warmth from him, the ache between her legs desperately seeking purification from his staff.

"We can..." He shrugged, "But...I rather you tell me what's been going on around you first."

Namine stepped back with uneasiness, "I should have known it wasn't going to be easy to make you forget about it."

"You promised you'd tell me, Nami." He firmly griped.

"Okay..." She lifted her head up with a soft plea, "Can I tell you while sitting down?"

He nodded and walked over to their bed, doing his best not let his eyes wonder. With her dressed like that, it was easy for him to get distracted a bit.

He swallowed loudly, "So, what is it already? Is it something I did?"

"Part of it." She answered honestly, "Something we both did."

"Is it something bad?"

"No...I don't think so at least."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Not really..."

"...Well, then what is it?" He asked with confusion, not liking the tension.

She became quiet and rested her hands upon her stomach.

Roxas continued to persist, "Namine, you can trust me. You know I..."

She clenched her eyes shut and exclaimed fretfully with mortification, "I'm pregnant!"

He blinked numerous times in shock, losing all air in his lungs. He sat there quietly, his mind completely going blank. She was pregnant, _**again**_? How could she in such a short amount of time? What kind of sperms was he carrying? Godly ones? They weren't even used to raising the twins yet! Having two babies was enough of a handful, but a third? It was too much! He thought for sure they were being careful, although, not like he wore a condom _**all **_the time. Maybe it was the time when he joined her in the shower? Or maybe it was that time when she was working late one night and he paid her a visit at work while Sora baby-sat the twins? There were so many types of scenarios running through his head.

Even so, only one thought process managed to slip his lips, one she didn't expect.

"Am I the first to know?"

She whipped her head over at him, "What?"

His fingers coiled awkwardly around her hand, "Am I the first to know that you're pregnant? I mean, does Kairi know? Or Olette? Or...Sora?"

It was then that it all made sense to her, recollecting the time when she found out she was pregnant with the twins. Out of everyone who knew, Roxas was the last to know. He was the father of her children, and yet, she never even got the chance to tell him that. She wasn't planning on making that mistake the second time.

"No...you're the first to know." She smiled affectionately at him.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "That...makes me happy to hear."

"Wait...you're not upset?"

"No...why would I be?" There was a pleasant grin on his face, "Now that I know, I could be there for you this time..."

Her eyes glistened with tears, "Roxas...I..."

He leaned in close and clasped her face gently between his hands, silencing her, "Namine, even if we're not forever...I want to treasure every moment I have being with you. I missed so much of it...that I feel like...my life has just begun."

She breathed heavily through her nose when he captured her lips, pressuring her slowly to go down onto the mattress. There was a brilliant glow of crimson on their cheeks, relieving their lips just for a moment to speak.

"Are we even ready to have a third child?" She wheezed breathlessly, "I mean, we just had twins."

He smiled down at her, "After everything we've been through, I'm sure we can handle it. Well...we can try at least." He corrected sensibly, "Either way...I'm looking forward to it."

She held the same amount of sentiment, "Me too." She wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort in his embrace, "I love you."

He cradled her slim body closely to his, breathing in her honeysuckle scent, "I love you too."

They could never get tired in saying that to each other, creating new vows each time they did. Namine moaned anxiously went he pressed his body harder into hers, reviving the heat between them almost instantly. They didn't need to say anything more about how they felt. Their bodies were responding well enough to accomplish any further discussion. Nothing was certain, only their hearts. Being in his arms was all Namine needed to know that everything was going to be all right. He delicately began to remove her gown, becoming enchanted by the glow of her nudity. His lips caressed across her porcelain skin, tasting the sweetness of her breasts, savoring her nipples like he always did. Her hands clutched and squeezed his taunting hot flesh, yearning to be one with him. Their lips shifted against each other, creating heavy amount of friction between their shivering tongues. An overwhelming wave of pleasure ignited within them, their kisses becoming possessed by a wild urge to have more. They separated for a moment, pressing their foreheads against each other. Namine teased the band to his pants, whimpering silently for him to take her already. She swooned when he gave her one of his divine smirks, memorizing his features handsomely with appreciation.

Waiting for a signal to proceed, Roxas nodded at her with consent. She urgently slipped the rest of his clothing off, gaining freedom to worship the rest of his body. Roxas followed her example and stripped her underwear elegantly down her legs. The flesh between her thighs, finding she must have shaved while in the shower, captivated him. There was a clear stream around her labia, sending a trail for him to enter in with a willful craving to be filled.

He spoke comically, "I hope I don't get you pregnant again when you're already are."

She giggled from his concern, "I think it'll be okay." She framed his face with her hands, "Roxas..."

"Namine..."

They didn't speak any further after that, sealing their commitment to each other for the rest of the night. His breath was hot and heavy against her ear, muttering sweet promises to her. Namine accepted his warmth inside her, a sudden peace overtaking her. There was once a time she thought she could live her life without him. Being with him like this, she realized she probably wouldn't have survived it. She couldn't imagine him not existing; she could never imagine him disappearing. All she could ever want was for them to be whole again. This life growing inside of her, and the twins, was a result of that. For a moment, she had almost thrown him away to be a part of it. Clinging onto him desperately for reassurance, she knew he was real and that he wasn't going to leave her the next day.

Namine always thought if she had just followed orders and kept a strict schedule, she would never have the fear of being alone. She made herself be used in order to have a purpose in life. It was her only source of guidance ever since she was young and living with her grandfather. Coming to the city, she had expanded her world from the dark to a new door of light. She grew to care for the people around her, grew attached to them to the point that she was able to be herself. It was something her mother had once tried to show her before her death. The world that she wanted her to embrace in without the confinement of those four walls so long ago. She didn't need that room back home in Destiny Island as a proof of her existence, nor did she need the success of her career as an artist.

Love is about discovering, never finding; those were words left by her father. Her and Roxas would be together everyday, making those discoveries, she was sure of it now. With a new canvas in hand, a masterpiece was born, but this time, she would have her family there to frame it.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

It was April twenty-fifth when the sun rose to the sky, marking another year of Sora and Roxas's birth. Namine had invited nearly everyone, hoping to share the occasion in the backyard as a surprise. Even though the Hikari twins were aware of the party that was planned for them, they still were left amazed by the people who came. All their friends were there, each harboring their own expression of gratitude towards their birth. They were even amazed to see Ansem there, the old man apologizing constantly when striking a conversation with them. The twins would always dismiss his apologizes though, finding the past to be where it was, and just seeking to repair their relationship with the future. Luckily, the weather wasn't too bad either, making it warm enough for them to celebrate outdoors. Decorations were lit everywhere, containing multiple themes of party favors and gifts. There were two separate tables that held their presents, making sure each one was assigned to the right twin. A large birthday cake was displayed at the center between them, the words _"Happy Birthday Sora and Roxas!" _written across with golden frosting.

Everything just seemed perfect, and it all it took was one girl to prepare it all.

"Namine..." Roxas whispered her name quietly into the wind, "You really are something."

"You could say that again." Sora spoke and startled the blond from where he stood, "I still can't believe she had arranged all of this." He turned to his brother with an encouraging smile, "You sure are a lucky man, Roxas. Ventus would be proud."

The young Hikari shook his head, "I think he would be proud of both of us."

"Yeah, you're right." He walked over to stand beside him on the porch, "I mean, how could he not? We've endured and conquered so much." He placed his hands over the railings, "Things sure have changed."

"Not really." Roxas shook his head, his eyes landing on Namine's, "If you think about it, we've only just returned back home...to the things that matter to us most, before everything _**had **_changed."

Sora cupped his cheek with mock astonishment, "Well, look at you. You sure have turned out philosophical these passed few months." He followed his brother's gaze at the familiar blonde heroine, "Going to have to thank Namine for that one, including for the party."

"Yeah, make sure you do. She worked really hard on it. Although, you sure look happier these days...can I ask why?"

He grinned blissfully, a certain ebony-haired girl entering his thoughts, "I'll tell you in due time, don't worry."

Roxas seemed a bit dejected by his response, but respected his answer, "Okay...I trust you."

Sora felt pleased by his words, "Thanks."

The blond soon brooded risibly, "Even if I don't agree with your judgment sometimes."

"Hahaha, we wouldn't be brothers if you did." He added fondly while patting his shoulder.

"You got that right." He directed humbly with amusement.

And just like that, after years of torment, the two men laughed just like they once did when they were children.

"Uncle Sora! Papa Roxas!" Namine called excitedly behind the cake, holding Vennis close to her chest, "It's time to blow out the candles!"

"Coming!" Roxas called out and stepped down from the deck with Sora following behind him.

They all made it over to the table, all their friends gathering around them. Ansem handed Soren to Roxas who gently blew into his cheek to make him giggle. Axel started lighting up the candles, making sure to block the wind from blowing them out. The small flames grew, and with them, their voices sprouted to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear..."

"Sora and Roxas!"

"Uncle Sora and Papa Roxas!" Namine waved Vennis's hand, while Roxas did the same with Soren.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Wait!" Fuu called out in alarm and hastily took out her camera, "Picture!"

Sora's cheeks were blown up, having been prepared to blow out his portion of the candles that were lit up. Roxas leaned back with confusion, making sure to keep Soren safely away from the flames.

Namine smiled and nodded with approval, "Okay! Go set it up, Fuu."

The woman rushed over to one of the other tables, setting the camera down after putting a timer on it.

"Ten seconds!" She came back over to the group, "Be ready."

They all huddled together, posing differently to capture the memory. The camera's light started blinking; indicating that time was running out. Namine took the moment to get in between the siblings, laying a soft kiss upon their heads. They leaned in close into her touch, sharing a smile of delight. The camera's light flashed, signaling them to blow out their candles.

When the photo was developed onto the screen, there was no smile that faltered. There may not be an eternity, but if they were willing to exist, then there might as well be one. Memories within a story are never an ending, but more of a beginning to those who chose to create it.

And for them, it was everything.

_The End _

Kiome-Yasha: "Omg, I never was good at endings XD. Well guys, wow, it's over! The Diary of Namine is finished! *Does a little dance* I'm so happy! Now I can work on my next projects, which I'm sure some of you might be interested in ;). Let me first start off by saying, yes this was a love story, but it was more on family than anything. I wanted this story to have a lesson, for everyone to absorb it not as a Roxas/Namine or Sora/Namine fic, but as a revelation of events that lead to embracing life. Yeah, it's hard to even say that, considering our lives are NOTHING like a fanfiction, but I still wanted to try to give a hopeful feeling. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this story just as I have in making it. Damn, after 3-4 years, it's finally over ;A;. LOL, I know some of you were probably thinking "Kiome! WTH! Sora/Xion! Xemnas is still alive and might want revenge! Ansem has secrets! You're really going to leave us hanging with this!" Sadly, yes I am ;A;. I don't really PLAN on making a sequel, but I did leave enough hints of a possible one. Will I make one someday? Probably not, but at least I know there's a door for me there if I ever want to take it. I guess now, it's time for goodbyes ;A;. Namine will give out one last shout out for reviews! After that, I hope you all will leave your own last goodbyes in a possible review! For those who always continued to believe in me and this story, thank you for all the multiple support, the favs, the alerts, and the reviews. They all meant so much to me throughout the years, keeping me strong in finishing this. So thank you, you guys deserve a better story to read, but I appreciate you reading this one. I love you all, and continue staying beautiful!"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha will like to give her last special thanks to: _**MemoryxKeeper, 13thprotector, truthlieslovestars, Sookdeo, Childanny, Burai Stelar, Rosekun25, Orgy13, ShadowedEssence, Roxasloverr, Hoboruler, silverrain1001, Mooseluver8, xLeaveItAllBehind, Anonymous-Shade, SangoRocks10, Bitches Love Reno, Sergio Espinoza, Starseeker358, alyssaangel15, **__** MonkeyGirlxoxo **__**, Acidic Wrath, Witch of Tragedies, PlasmaKnife, Spellbound AKA Soragirl4ever, Mrs. D Criss, Fantasy Obsession, xxSweet Memory, Sergio, Kigaroo, Roxa-XIII, EclipseoftheSol, 53007, elspoek1, pepsipiggy, EnterAbyss2991, Caspaas Molennar, Stefanie, TehAverageWrites, 0Wishful-Thoughts0, Namineh, Disclaimer who loved the story, **_and a special thanks to the infamous _**Disclaimer who didn't like the story**_. We hope that's everyone! Thank you all for reading! We appreciated it very much! Now onward to the next story!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, to those who don't want to say goodbye to my crappy writing lol. I want to inform you all, that the next story I shall be working on...is... "_**Whispers in the Dark**_!" Yes, you know, that RokuNami story I haven't updated in like two years I think? Lol. I shall be working on that next for now on :). I must warn you guys though, it's rated M! So you all know my style in that XD. It's not filled with too much lemon though, more like lime most of the time. Still, it is an erotic/dark/fantasy story, so just wanted to warn you guys. Also, if you guys have noticed I started a Ventus/Fuu story called "_**Eden Skies**_"... please, _**PLEASE **_read it! I really like that pairing a lot, and it's not like it won't have a lot of RokuNami in it, since they're the second main pairing. It would mean a lot to me if you guys left reviews on it or gave it a chance ;A;. I shall be working on that story next to Whispers in the Dark. Anyway, thank you all again for the support, and _**I wish you all the happiest of holidays!**_ I just realized; I finished this story around the same time when I finished "The Way You Remember Me". I guess it'll be a pattern now XD;. Think of it as my Christmas gift to all of you ;w;. Well then, bye everyone! And never forget!"


End file.
